Lazy
by CFierce116
Summary: (Sequel to Underneath It All & Broken) A tale that revolves around six individuals as one takes a leap of faith with a man that she least expects, new parents search for marital bliss while juggling new responsibilities, and a couple fights to enjoy their newfound relationship while battling many obstacles that arise. (Seth Rollins/OC, Roman Reigns/OC, Dean Ambrose/OC)
1. One

_**A/N: I swear I tried SOOOO hard to wait to post this story next Monday. But I'm such an impatient person and after consulting fellow writers, here I am. After hearing about Seth SLAYING last night on Raw being the chickenshit that he is, it's time to show him some well deserved love I believe. I want to thank everybody for their patience. Special thanks goes to my smut partner in crime, benova13 for the continued assistance and support. Now without further ado, enjoy my latest offering, Lazy.**_

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Any WWE superstars or song lyrics are not mine._

* * *

**One**

_Hold on, I'm not really tryna go through this again_  
_I'm not jumping up and down about love and it seems if_  
_If don't wanna dive back into that pool of love_  
_I'm done swimming, I'm good_

_See I don't feel like getting to know you_  
_What you like you eat and what you like to do_  
_See that's too much information to deal with_  
_Play the love game with another 'cause I quit_

_-Lazy, Letoya Luckett_

She was a sucker for good dick.

That's the only reason Alani could think of to explain why she was back in the bed that she vowed she would never end up in again. She deserved so much better. But she continuously got sucked back into his web. All it took was one tantalizing smirk and a deep stare into his gorgeous blue eyes and she was instant putty in the palm of his hands. The thought simply sickened her. Yet she couldn't control her urges. She knew it was wrong. Knew it would end up biting her in the ass later on yet she kept coming back for more.

His loud yawn jolted Alani out of her reverie. She watched as he stretched the kinks out of his body and sat up in the king sized bed, running a hand over his low cut hair. Without a glance in her direction, he slid out the bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. Alani had been placed in this awkward situation enough times to know that that was her cue to prepare to leave. She robotically stood to her feet and slipped on her clothes from the night before, a white ruffle blouse and a deep green figure hugging pencil skirt. She heard the toilet flush and she quickly grabbed the rest of her belongings, not wanting to endure the uneasy interaction of facing him after a night of animalistic sex. She could've kicked herself for even spending the night. That was not the plan. The plan was to get dicked down and promptly leave. But no, she just had to fall victim to his charming smile and agree to stay under the promise of the two of them going at it again throughout the night whenever they felt the urge. Alani had a moment of weakness but it wouldn't happen again. She knew her place and she understood that women like her weren't afforded such luxuries such as cuddling with a man after they had sex, no matter how relaxed it made her feel.

By the time he emerged from the bathroom, she was clothed and slipping out the door, ignoring him as he called her name. Her bare feet padded down the hallway of the hotel towards the elevator, willing herself to not look back since there was no reason for her to do so.

The moment she entered the elevator, Alani slipped her shoes onto her feet, slightly cringing at the thought of her walking barefoot from the hotel room. She closed her eyes and exhaled, wrinkling her noise at the unpleasant smell of her morning breath combined with her mildly sour body odor. She definitely was in dire need of a shower before she got back on the road.

The tinging of the elevator bell prompted her to open her eyes. A frown marred her pretty face as she observed her reflection in the mirrored wall. On the outside, she appeared normal, despite the dark circles underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep. However, deep down within her soul she felt empty.

Alani Matthews knew she was blessed. She had a great job. She was drop dead gorgeous. She was intelligent thanks to her many years of higher education. Yet, she felt like shit at that particular moment. Every time she left his room, she felt a sense of shame invade her body because dammit she had better sense than this.

Any man would be lucky to be in a relationship with her and claim her as his woman. Yet all he wanted was a simple fuck buddy. Somebody to take his mind off of his problems in the outside world when they were together without getting emotionally attached to him. That was her role, nothing more or nothing less.

However, Alani simply couldn't blame it all on him. She was the one that agreed to the proposition and he didn't force her. She was the one that went to his room the first night, lying to herself that it would only happen once. But before she knew it, one time turned into twenty times which turned into so many times she had lost count by now.

Alani convinced herself the arrangement was perfect. She wasn't looking for anything serious herself. All she wanted to do was work, make money, and have a good time. Anything outside of that was unwarranted. She had tried the relationship thing so many times before and it never worked out in the end. So in a way, it was a win win situation for both of them.

But she still couldn't shake that nagging voice. The voice that constantly whispered she would end up being hurt if she didn't remove herself from her current situation. The voice that reminded her that she, as a woman, was not exempt from developing feelings and she would soon gain some that would not be reciprocated by him at all. However, she shook the thoughts away as soon as they appeared.

By the time she reached the confines of her own hotel room, Alani felt her cell phone vibrate in her hand. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and headed towards the shower to wash the stench of sex off her body. As she adjusted the water temperature to her liking, she glanced at the message awaiting for her.

_'You couldn't even say goodbye?'_

Alani stared at the message for a few minutes, completely dumbfounded on how to respond. Why should she had stayed to say goodbye? Why even put herself through something so uncomfortable? What was she supposed to say if she waited for him to come out the bathroom?_ 'Hey thanks for the fuck. I'll see you at work'_? There was absolutely no reason for her to stay, no reason for her to offer him a goodbye of any sort.

As much as she wanted to deny it, Alani knew it would never truly be goodbye with them. Because she would always end up back in his bed against her better judgement.

* * *

"It's your turn."

Roman groaned as he slightly raised his head, irritably eyeing the baby monitor that sat on the nightstand next to him. Loud baby wails echoed throughout his and Alyssa's bedroom, preventing either parent to fall into a deep slumber that lasted longer than 10 minutes.

"Why does it feel like they've been crying all night?"

"Not they. Just Isaiah. He does this all the time," Alyssa replied. She laid on her back with her eyes closed.

"How do you even know it's Isaiah?"

"Because Ethan is just like you and can sleep through a damn tornado. I bet you he just sleeping peacefully like nothing is going on."

"Is it normal for Isaiah to cry so much?"

"Both of them are healthy so there's nothing wrong. Some babies just cry a lot and Zay is one of them."

Roman exhaled deeply before sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed. He walked out the bedroom and blindly made his way towards the nursery, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The crying was magnified the moment he opened the door, making Roman grimace. He passed Ethan's crib, the baby still sleep like Alyssa predicted and not bothered by his brother's crying. Roman didn't know whether he should feel grateful or jealous at the fact.

"Lil man is it too much to ask for you to give me and your mother at least three hours of sleep?" Roman asked as he picked Isaiah up. He sniffed his diaper to see if he needed to be changed but he didn't. He cradled his tiny body close to him, bouncing slightly to try to soothe the cranky baby. However, the move did nothing but intensify the crying.

"I can't wait for you to get to talking age so you can tell me what's wrong instead of me trying to read your mind."

"Then he won't stop talking."

Roman looked up to see Alyssa walking into the nursery, grasping a bottle. He graciously accepted the bottle and sat in the rocking chair. When Isaiah's tiny lips attached to the bottle, his cries immediately quieted as he enjoyed his meal.

Roman released a relieved sigh. "I don't get it. It seems like we just gave him a bottle," he said.

"I guess he has an appetite like his father." Alyssa giggled as Roman tossed her a playful glare.

The couple stayed silent for a few moments, watching Isaiah finish his bottle. Once he was done, Roman patted his back to burp him which quickly made him fall asleep. Alyssa left the room while the father slowly stood to his feet and placed his son back in his crib, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

Roman walked out the room, the delicious scent of coffee greeting him as he closed the door slightly. He quickly made his way towards the kitchen, smiling gratefully when Alyssa handed him a cup of coffee. A satisfied murmur slipped from his lips as the hot liquid touched his taste buds.

"I think we might as well just wake up now and start our day," Alyssa said as she opened the refrigerator door. She pulled out a pack of turkey sausage and hash browns to cook.

Roman nodded his head in agreement, taking a seat at the breakfast counter. He yawned lowly and stretched his arms over his head. "Did you need help?"

"No I got it. You just try to recover from the lack of sleep."

"I don't see how you do this day in and day out when I'm on the road."

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "It's not easy. I guess I'm getting used to the weird sleeping patterns and constantly being woken up in the middle of the night. After a while it becomes routine."

Roman watched silently as Alyssa continued to cook breakfast, simply amazed at his wife's demeanor. She appeared as if she had everything under control and wasn't allowing the grueling task of being a mother get to her. Roman knew how much trouble she had transitioning into the motherhood role at first but now it looked like she was an expert.

While Alyssa continued to fix the food, a smile crept onto Roman's face as he thought about the past few months. He was the happiest that he had been in his entire life. It still amazed him how far he had come in the past two years both professionally and personally. From being one of the biggest draws for WWE along with his two best friends to being married to a wonderful wife to being a father to two precious sons, life was good for Roman Reigns. It felt like everything was going right in his world and he considered himself extremely lucky and he was confident that everything was going to get even better moving forward.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Alyssa asked without glancing up from the skillet she was cooking the sausage in.

Roman chuckled as he stood from his seat. His eyes traveled down the length of Alyssa's body, biting his lips at the peak of flesh from underneath her loose fitting shorts she slept in. No matter how long they had been together, he still got excited whenever he saw her.

"You're amazing. And you're gorgeous. And you're sexy as hell." Roman stopped behind Alyssa and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, placing soft kisses alongside her neck. "But most importantly you're mine," his deep voice rumbled lowly, partially muffled.

Alyssa's cheeks turned a deep crimson shade as another giggle slipped from her lips. "You're such a damn sap."

"I'm just a man in love. Is there something wrong with that?" Roman asked. He spun Alyssa around to look him in the eye, slightly startling her by the sudden movement.

"Not at all." She shook her head with a smile.

Alyssa stood on her tip toes and placed a brief, chaste kiss on Roman's lips, pulling away a few seconds later. She quickly stepped away when Roman tried to scoop her back into his arms, wagging her finger at him.

"Whatever is churning in your mind will have to wait. You know your mother and sisters are in town and coming over to help finalize the plans for the twins' christening."

Roman groaned and rolled his grey orbs as he ran a hand over his face, gesturing to his crotch with the other. "But-"

"But nothing Roman. The christening is coming up soon and the details need to be finalized."

"I just don't understand why there's such a rush to do this."

"Ethan and Isaiah are 8 months old!" Alyssa exclaimed with a laugh. "This is the only time that we could plan it and make sure that you're there since you're always on the road. And your mother is really looking forward to this. Do you want to be the one to tell her that you think it is a waste of time? Because I damn sure ain't doing it."

"No, I guess not," Roman relented with a sigh.

Alyssa smiled smugly, knowing pulling the mother card on Roman would make him change his mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Now I promise I'll properly thank you for your cooperation later on when the boys are sleep, ok?"

"I'm holding you to that promise baby girl," Roman growled before he playfully nipped Alyssa's ear making her squeal in delight.

* * *

Dean's lips curled into a smirk as he leaned against the door frame of his bedroom, watching Alexandria stir her mug of tea, earbuds lodged into her ears. She continued to sing along to the song playing on her phone, swaying her hips to the beat and oblivious to his presence. He bit his bottom lip in appreciation as he eyed the way the form fitting leggings she wore stretched to accommodate her shapely backside. Dean stealthily crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest, making her yelp in shock.

"Dean! You scared the shit out of me!" Alexandria exclaimed. She turned around and glared at her boyfriend as he started to laugh at her outburst. "That isn't funny!"

When he saw she didn't crack a smile, he calmed down and his expression morphed into seriousness. "You're right. It's not funny Alex. But it is hilarious!"

"You ass!" Alexandria harshly slapped Dean in his chest which only made his laughter intensify.

He quickly caught a hold of her wrists and pulled her body closer to his. His arms wrapped around her waist again and his best pitiful puppy dog expression appeared on his face. "Ok I'm sorry for scaring you and making fun. Forgive me?"

"I don't know if I should," Alexandria grumbled. "You're going to have to do a lot of making up to me in order for me to forgive you."

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I don't know." Alexandria moved her arms to ensnare Dean's neck. She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "You're creative. I'm sure you can think of the proper apology."

"Is that so?" Dean asked, raising a brow as he grinned, showing off his dimples. Without another word, he leaned forward and kissed Alexandria hungrily. She quickly grabbed the straps of his undershirt to stop herself from falling backwards. A soft moan filled the kitchen as Dean gripped Alexandria's hips, pulling her body into his so she could feel his engorged penis underneath the gym shorts he was wearing.

Eleven months. The number continued to swirl around in Dean's mind as he kissed Alexandria. He couldn't believe that he had been in a relationship for damn near a year. How did that even happen? Men like him weren't supposed to survive in relationships. Nuclear explosions, sure. High speed chases with the cops? He would so win. Eating 100 hot dogs in 5 minutes? He might puke afterwards but he would be the best damn hot dog eating champion. However somehow he had endured the past several months and was preparing to celebrate his one year anniversary.

The thought of being monogamous to one woman was supposed to make Dean break out into hives, have night tremors before waking up in a cold sweat, and run for dear life. But instead whenever he thought about the last few months he spent with Alexandria, he didn't have an adverse reaction.

He actually felt happiness.

The two of them together in a relationship wasn't supposed to work. But somehow they just fuckin clicked. Dean didn't know how it happened but he managed to stumble upon a woman that didn't grow weary of his antics but instead found them endearing. They accepted each other the way they were but still encouraged one another to become a better person. Dean finally found a woman that GOT him and it felt great to be understood and cared for. He never wanted to let go of this feeling.

Dean pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath and observed Alexandria's face. The smirk that he wore a few seconds ago vanished. "What's wrong?"

Alexandria's eyes popped open and locked onto Dean's curious icy blue orbs. "Nothing's wro-"

"Doll face." The tone of Dean's voice gave off the impression that he knew Alexandria was keeping something from him.

Alexandria dropped her head, toying with the hem of her shirt and shook her head. "I'm fine Dean."

Dean dropped his hands from Alexandria's hips and crossed his arms across his chest, staring at her disbelievingly. She exhaled when she realized he wouldn't drop the issue. "My mother called me today."

Dean's eyes widened. Alexandria hadn't spoken to her parents since the day he crashed the welcome back brunch and her parents didn't make an attempt to call her either. Alexandria tried to act as if she wasn't affected by the lack of communication but Dean could tell that she was somewhat melancholy about the entire situation.

"What happened?"

"She wants me to come home for their annual New Year's Eve party they throw for all of their country club friends. But I promptly told her that shit wasn't going to happen." Alexandria stepped away from Dean and plopped down on his couch, tucking her leg underneath her body. "As long as they have an issue with me picking who I want to be with instead of following their plan and marrying Wesley, I will never step foot back in that damn house."

Dean ran a hand through his unruly auburn hair as he sat next to Alexandria. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder while she took a sip of her tea. "Darling, I think you should go."

Alexandria quickly raised her head to stare at Dean, shock written on her face. "How could you say that after everything my father did to you? Did to us Dean?"

"Just hear me out. Look I don't like your father. I don't like that he tried to manipulate me with shit from my past to break us up. But I don't want the bad vibes between us to prevent you from having a relationship with him. I know what it's like to not have your father in your life and I wouldn't wish that on you Alex."

"You're not the only reason why we don't have a relationship Dean. He doesn't respect any of my decisions and constantly makes snide remarks. He critiques everything I do and say and wear. He's too controlling and I'm tired of that."

"Let him talk Alex. Let him say whatever the fuck he wants to say. I mean what does it matter anyway? Because he's not driving either of us away from one another. He can't threaten to break us up anymore because we won't let that happen. Sooner or later, he's going to realize that you're a grown ass woman and there's nothing he can do to control you anymore. But I think you should be the bigger person. Don't stoop to his level. And don't punish your mother either because it seems like she's trying to make an effort by inviting you," Dean told her.

He intertwined their fingers together and squeezed Alexandria's hand tightly. "I know you think it might be a waste of time. But I remember when I thought the idea of me and Roman becoming friends again was a pipe dream yet you believed there was hope. So here I am telling you I think there's still a chance that you and your parents can get over this. Don't be stubborn like me doll face."

Alexandria released a frustrated sigh and burrowed her face into Dean's chest. "Dammit how did I know you were going to toss that Roman thing back in my face?" she whined.

Dean chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of his girlfriend's head. "I think that's what couples are supposed to do. Make us see when we're wrong when we know the other can do better," he replied. He glanced down at Alexandria, placing his finger underneath her chin and lifting her head so she could stare him in his eyes. "So what are you going to do?"

After a few minutes of silence, Alexandria nodded her head. "Ok I'll go under one condition."

"Which is?"

"You come with me."

Dean's face contorted in disapproval and he shook his head. "Lex I don't know. My presence might start another war between you and your father. Anyway the last time I was there, I did cause a scene that I'm sure he still hasn't gotten over and that people are still gossiping about."

"Fuck them. If my parents want a place in my life they're going to have to accept you as well because you're not going anywhere anytime soon if I have anything to say about it. And I don't give a shit what those snobs from the country club have to say because they won't say it to my face."

Dean's lips tipped upward into a grin. "I like it when you get all feisty like this doll face. Think I'm starting to rub off on you."

Alexandria laughed and shook her head. "Stop trying to change the subject! What do you say? Are you coming? I'm not taking no for an answer."

Dean tilted his head to the side before exhaling. "Fine. I'll go. You're bossy. You know that right?"

Alexandria shrugged her shoulders as she turned around. She straddled Dean's lap, running her hands through his short hair as his own hands caressed her back. He groaned lowly in his throat as she started to grind on his crotch.

"Don't act like it doesn't turn you on Ambrose," Alexandria whispered before her mouth descended on Dean's in a fiery kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: Like with "Broken", this story for the most part will only be updated once a week (Real life shit gets in the way you know?) Once again, I don't know if this will be better than the first two stories but I am looking forward to writing it and I hope everyone is looking forward to the ride we're about to take. R&amp;R and let me know what you all think so far.**_


	2. Two

_**A/N: Wow. Thank you all for the overwhelming response for the first chapter. I'm glad you all are excited about this story like I am to write it. Sorry for the late update but real life can be hectic at times. But can we discuss how excited I am for Smackdown on Friday?! If you don't read spoilers then I won't spoil it but that main event...OH BABY! But enough of my babbling. Enjoy Chapter Two.**_

* * *

**Two**

"Girl, you can't be serious."

Alyssa exhaled as she cradled her cell phone between her head and shoulder while her free hand fished through her purse for her keys. "How many times are you gonna say that Cam?"

"Until it makes sense to me. You mean to tell me that you are choosing to stay home on New Year's Eve instead of celebrating with your two friends?"

"Correction: I'm staying home with my husband and our sons to bring in the new year. You're making it seem like I'll be sitting at home by myself eating a tub of ice cream."

Cameron smacked her lips. "You might as well be! Look, I understand you and Roman can't go out all the time now that the twins are here. But it seems like it's been forever since you've kicked it with your girls. Stop acting like a grandma and act your age and have fun!"

Alyssa rolled her eyes as she finally unlocked the front door and pushed it open. She walked into the kitchen and placed the pizza carton she was carrying on the counter. She wondered why she even picked up the phone to begin with. Sure, there was an ounce of truth that Alyssa's personal life had been somewhat nonexistent since she gave birth to Ethan and Isaiah. With the exception of her weekend with Roman in New York celebrating their anniversary, the new mother barely went out anymore. It wasn't that she thought she was too good to hang out with her friends. It was more so a result of her settling into the life of being a mother and a wife. Gone were the days where she would party until the wee hours of the morning with Naomi and Cameron before they stumbled into the their hotel rooms. She had new responsibilities which caused her to leave her old life behind. Some of her friends understood and accepted her change in lifestyle while others had a much more difficult time.

"These are different times Cam. I'm a mother and a wife now. Now if you want to come over and visit or want to go to lunch then that's fine. But that club hopping lifestyle isn't for me anymore."

"But-"

"How about this. I'm cooking dinner tomorrow. You can come over since Naomi and Jimmy will be here too and we can catch up on all the gossip like we used to do," Alyssa suggested, trying to stop Cameron from complaining.

Cameron exhaled in defeat, realizing she wouldn't be able to change Alyssa's mind. "Fine. What about Alex?"

"Her and Dean went to visit her parents so she's not in town."

Cameron snorted at the mention of Dean. "I'm surprised he's still around."

Alyssa pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a migraine quickly approaching. "Look I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Cam."

Before her friend could respond, Alyssa quickly ended the call. She dragged a hand through her hair and climbed the stairs to find Roman. The house was unusually quiet and she hoped he was able to handle being home alone with the boys while she ran a few errands to prepare for their night in. Since the beginning of their relationship, this was the first time the two decided to stay home for New Year's Eve. Although it was Roman's idea, Alyssa had to admit part of her was looking forward to not wearing a body hugging dress and shoes that hurt her feet. Staying at home and watching the ball drop while wearing a pair of comfortable pajama pants seemed like the more appealing option.

"There you are." Alyssa smiled as she walked into the nursery.

Roman glanced up at the sound of Alyssa's voice. His own smile appeared on his lips as he sat in the rocking chair, Ethan nestled into his arms. He held his index finger to his lips and gestured to the crib next to him. Alyssa peered inside and watched Isaiah sleeping peacefully. She made her way over to Roman and Ethan, her face lighting up when her eyes locked with her son's.

"How's mama's big man doing?" Alyssa cooed, grabbing the baby from Roman. Her smile widened as Ethan started clapping his tiny hands, excited at the fact his mother was back.

"The moment I manage to get Isaiah to sleep for more than 10 minutes, Ethan wakes up and won't settle down. I think they planned that."

Alyssa giggled. She bounced Ethan on her hip and ran her hand through his curly brown hair and kissed the top of his head. "He just wanted to spend time with his Daddy before you go back on the road. And you should feel accomplished that you were able to get Isaiah to sleep. That's a victory by itself."

Roman nodded his head in agreement as he followed Alyssa out the nursery, softly closing the door behind him so he wouldn't awake Isaiah. It was clear Isaiah was the more rambunctious and energetic baby out of the twins, the one that constantly kept them awake until the early morning hours. The fact he was able to sleep for an extended amount of time gave Alyssa and Roman a much needed break.

The Samoan entered the master bedroom, his gaze falling on Alyssa sitting in the middle of the bed, cradling Ethan's small body in her arms as she quietly spoke to him in baby talk. He truly loved watching Alyssa interact with the twins, the image simply heartwarming. Not only was she in love with their sons like he was, it was obvious that whenever she wasn't around they yearned for their mother as well. The bond between the three was very strong and Roman felt a sense of pride whenever he observed it firsthand.

"You were fine by yourself weren't you?"

Alyssa's soft voice made Roman's head jerk up, his eyes locking with hers. He climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard, chuckling. "Gorgeous I told you not to worry about anything and I could handle it."

She turned to face Roman, flashing him a sheepish smile. "I know, I know. It's just this is the first time I left you alone with the kids for an extended amount of time."

"This isn't the first time I've watched babies you know. I am an uncle to like a tribe of nieces and nephews. And as you can see the boys are fine and the house is still standing. So crisis avoided. Relax."

Alyssa exhaled and nodded. She scooted backwards until she was leaning against the headboard next to Roman. He pulled her body close to him, letting her lay her head on his shoulder. His large hand ran down the length of her arm in a soothing manner as she placed a soft kiss on his tattooed bicep.

"Did you finish all your errands?" Roman asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah. I also stopped and grabbed us a pizza for dinner since we're staying in. Speaking of, Cameron wasn't too thrilled to hear we weren't going out tonight."

"I know that conversation was a joy to have," Roman joked making Alyssa roll her eyes.

The new mother clicked her tongue against her teeth. "I was five seconds away from cursing her out if she didn't stop her whining. She acts as if I'm purposefully not hanging out with her as if everything is about her. She's getting on my nerves."

"Baby girl maybe she just misses your company."

"If that's the case she has to at least learn to compromise. Come over and visit if I can't get out the house. I can't party like I used to because I have sons to take care of now and it all falls on me since you're on the road a lot. But no. She just wants to whine, whine, and whine. Then she almost started talking mess about Alex and Dean."

"She's still stuck on that?"

Alyssa exhaled. "But I wasn't even to engage her. I just invited her to dinner tomorrow to shut her up and I got off the phone before I lost it." Alyssa glanced up to look at Roman and grinned. "I kept my composure. Aren't you proud?"

Roman chuckled again and nodded. He understood how much it took Alyssa to remain calm when talking to Cameron. The past few months, the two friends seemed to clash a lot whether it was in regards to Cameron constantly trying to guilt trip Alyssa into going out like she did back in the day or because of the diva's disdain for Alexandria's relationship with Dean. Roman did his best to relax Alyssa and diffuse the tension. But it was only a matter of time before the petite diva said or did something that would make Alyssa lash out.

"Good job sweetheart."

"I won't snap this time. But she has one more time to whine about me being too much of a homebody or say off the wall remarks regarding my cousin's relationship. I don't know why she just can't come to terms about the situations. Like why does she always have to complain?"

"Because she's Cameron," Roman replied making his wife agree with a laugh.

Alyssa glanced down and watched as Ethan squirmed in her arms while he quietly slept. To be completely honest, there were times when she wished she could hit the club for a night of fun with her friends. But that simply wasn't her scene anymore and didn't offer her anything. She had everything she could possibly need and want sitting right there in her beautiful house. Alyssa pecked her son's forehead again and turned to face Roman. A blush crept onto her face as she caught him staring at her, adoration twinkling in his charcoal colored eyes.

"Staying home tonight is one of the best ideas you've had handsome. Can't wait to spend the night with my three favorite Samoan men."

Roman grinned and placed his index finger on Alyssa's chin. He lifted her head until their faces were level. Without hesitation, he placed a deep kiss on her mouth. Alyssa moaned against Roman's lips as she looked forward to their quality time bringing in the new year.

* * *

"Rollins, glad you could make it!"

Seth's lips curled into a smirk as his co-worker, Dolph, approached him. The two pounded their fists together. "Thanks for inviting me. I see you went all out for your party," Seth commented. He looked around the large hotel suite Dolph reserved for his New Year's Eve party, impressed.

"Have to bring the new year in with style Rollins! So no special lady with you tonight?"

"Nah man. Not tonight."

"Too many to choose from huh?"

Seth chuckled lightly, shaking his head. Despite the locker room's perception of him, the Iowa native didn't keep girls on standby waiting for him in every city. Sure there were times when he would indulge himself in a quick moment of passion with a willing participant but ever since he ended his prior relationship with his hometown sweetheart several months ago, he hadn't been involved with anybody since then. For the most part Seth's focus was solely on his career and nothing else.

Once The Shield disbanded, all signs pointed to Seth's career ending up in limbo. It was clear Roman was being groomed to be the next face of the company and it was predicted Dean would become of the best heels in the company that fans would love to hate. But Seth was an enigma. There had been plenty of wrestlers before him, with an expansive move set highlighted by high flying moves that looked very promising only to end up floundering in the mid card, no obvious direction for their character in sight. However, that was not acceptable to Seth. He, like Dean, had worked extremely hard in the indy circuit and was determined to become a big name in WWE for years to come.

So Seth worked tirelessly to improve not only as a wrestler but on his character as well. The best thing that could've happened to him was when he turned heel. Everybody always thought once he began his solo career, he would become the ultimate baby face. Nobody believed he could become a credible heel. But he proved them wrong. He flourished in the role and exceeded the expectations of management instead of being lost in the shuffle like some predicted. It was clear he deserved every ounce of praise he received. He may not had won a major singles championship like Roman did, but it was clear his career was headed in the right direction.

The only downside to his newfound success was the fact that his personal life suffered. Every waking moment of Seth's life was dedicated to perfecting his craft and therefore finding a woman to be with wasn't his priority. Of course his mother didn't understand it and often times tried her hand at setting Seth up with one of her friends' daughters much to his chagrin. She simply couldn't see that nothing else mattered to him at that moment except for accomplishing all of his goals.

"I told you I'm not a ladies' man. I'm just really friendly," Seth told Dolph.

"Riiiiiigggghhhhtt," Dolph chuckled making Seth smirk. "But hell the night's still young. I'm sure you'll find somebody to keep you company and help you bring in the new year with a bang." Dolph laughed and slapped Seth on his back heartily.

A knock on the door behind them interrupted their brief conversation. Dolph stepped around Seth to open the door and the two toned hair wrestler walked towards the bar to grab a drink. Ziggler spared no expense and had a large variety of drinks available for his guests to enjoy, ranging from beer to hard liquor to fruity wine coolers for the ladies to enjoy. Seth's chocolate brown orbs darted around the room, looking for a place to settle in to nurse his beer when his gaze fell upon a familiar shapely figure standing alone on the balcony, staring at the breathtaking city skyline. Without a second thought, Seth pushed his way through the crowded suite, greeting a few people, before he ended up in the entry way of the balcony.

"Nice view."

The woman smacked her lips and turned around, her honey brown eyes landing on Seth. She crossed her arms over her chest and rested her weight on one leg. "Something tells me you're not talking about the skyline."

"You're very astute baby cakes."

"Alani."

"What?"

"Alani. My name is Alani. Why can't you simply call me by my fuckin name?"

"I like my terms of endearment better."

Alani pulled a hand through her black hair and exhaled, a deep scowl appearing on her face. "What do you want Mr. Rollins?"

"I thought I told you to skip formalities and call me Seth."

"You betta be glad I don't call you asshole and kick you in your nuts. Now what do you want?"

Seth laughed as he stepped onto the balcony. He propped his body against the banister and smirked at the new backstage interviewer. He took a sip of his beer. "What kind of man would I be if I left such a beautiful woman like you by herself?"

"You would be a man that knows his damn boundaries. But we both know that isn't true and that's why you're here."

"You hate me don't you?"

Alani shook her head while she stared straight ahead, choosing not to glance in Seth's direction with the hope he would leave her alone. "I don't hate anybody. I just don't like you."

Seth gasped playfully and placed a hand on his chest. "But what have I ever done to you toots? I've been nothing but nice since you've got to the main roster."

"Nice?!" Alani whirled around to face Seth and poked him in the chest. "Number one, you never call me by my actual name and continue to address me with demeaning ass nicknames. Number two, you always go off script and say some off the wall shit when I interview you. Number three, ever since you've first seen me, including tonight, you constantly stare at me like a piece of damn meat, foaming at the fuckin mouth. You aren't nice Seth Rollins. You're a fuckin jackass and a perv and I don't like you."

Seth raised his brow at Alani's outburst, trying his best to suppress his smile. "Soon."

"What?"

"Soon enough you'll like me. I guarantee it."

Alani rolled her eyes. "And top of all of that, you're an arrogant prick. Goodbye."

Amusement danced in Seth's eyes as he watched Alani stalk back into the suite, her footsteps heavy with anger and irritation as her tall heels clacked against the ground. Once she disappeared out of his view, Seth turned around and inhaled deeply, relaxing and enjoying the mild breeze that whirled around him. For the most part, Seth was a nice person that didn't intentionally rub people the wrong way, although some believed he was a little too cocky. Yet there was something about Alani Matthews that made him get excited at the idea of pushing her buttons every single chance he got. He enjoyed watching her struggle to keep her cool when she was around him and even liked the few times when her anger boiled over and erupted into an expletive laced tirade directed towards him. It was as if Seth got some type of sick, twisted pleasure out of making her squirm and get angry at him. He should've been concerned at the possibility of the new backstage interviewer slapping the taste out of his mouth for being so damn disrespectful.

But he knew that would never happen, no matter how much she _claimed_ to hate him.

* * *

_'I really could use a beer and a cigarette right now.'_

The thought constantly ran through Dean's mind as he awkwardly sat on the leather couch. His eyes darted around the room at the different older gentlemen staring back at him. They eyed him as if he was some sort of scientific phenomenon, doing their best to make him feel uncomfortable in their presence.

So far, it was working like a charm.

This is what he fuckin got for trying to be the mature and understanding boyfriend. He just had to encourage Alexandria to take the first step towards making amends with her parents, becoming the voice of reason. But of course his girlfriend would have a stipulation. She was slick in that regard and already knew Dean wouldn't deny her anything. So against his better judgment he agreed to accompany her to her parents'. He rather had spent the New Year back in Tampa with his friends, people that actually liked or tolerated him. Instead, he was a sitting duck while the older men surrounded him, disdain permeating their gaze as they stared at him.

Everything was fine when Alexandria and Dean first arrived to her parents' house, the two of them joined at the hip, neither choosing the leave the other. But when Sherman approached them and invited Dean into his study for a drink, their plan of solidarity was shot to hell. To an unknowing person, the invitation may have appeared to be optional. Yet Dean knew it was anything but. He didn't have a choice. He was at Sherman's house at his mercy and if Dean had any ounce of sense, he wouldn't decline the offer. Which is how he ended up in his current predicament with not just Sherman, but with his circle of close knit friends.

There was Phil, the retired judge that played golf with Sherman twice a week. There was also Richard, Sherman's trusted investment broker that was a member of the same fraternity Sherman was a part of. And rounding out the group was George, the prominent local doctor that had been a close family friend ever since Alexandria was born.

But at the head of it all was Sherman, the very successful ad exec that used his power and wealth to get anything he wanted. Except for Dean being removed from his daughter's life. That was one situation he was unsuccessful at manipulating and as he sat in his tall mahogany leather chair, taking occasional sips of his drink, Dean could tell that little fact still pissed Sherman off to this very day. Dean was simply the thorn in his side that he could not get rid of.

It would've been one thing if the four men interrogated him like he was a criminal. Hell that might have been more pleasurable. But they hadn't said anything since he sat down on the leather couch. The silence was driving Dean insane and he wished he could disappear into thin air.

"I take it you're not a fan of the drink?"

Dean's eyes snapped up and locked with Sherman's. The two shared an intense stare with one another before Dean glanced at the glass of scotch sitting beside him on the wooden end table. Any other time, he would've gulped down the drink and demanded seconds. But he wasn't taking his chances with the drink that Sherman had prepared for him by the time he entered the den.

"It's okay. I'm just not trying to drink too much since I'm driving."

Sherman nodded his head, a look of disbelief flashing across his face, knowing the younger man was lying to him. "So I hear you just returned from filming a movie."

Dean's brows furrowed in confusion. He already knew Alexandria didn't share the information with her father and he realized Sherman had still been keeping tabs on him. "Yeah I just returned last month."

"So does that mean you're trying to make the transition from wrestler to straight to DVD movie star now?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the condescending tone of Sherman's voice not being lost upon him. "I enjoy my job and I'm not looking to switch careers at this moment. But maybe after I retire, I'll take a stab at acting."

"Hmm, I see," Sherman replied. He took a sip of his drink and placed the glass down on the table next to him. "So tell me Mr. Ambrose, how does my daughter feel about all of this?"

"About all of what?"

"You know, the possibility of you leaving one dead end career for another? I mean being a movie star isn't very concrete. Some make it while most fail. Have you or Alexandria considered the thought that your plan may fall through? Is she prepared for the life of supporting you when you fall flat on your face?"

"Unlike you Father, I like to look at the glass half full instead of half empty."

Dean internally released a sigh of relief at the sound of Alexandria's voice. He watched as she walked into the den, glaring at her father and folding her arms.

"Alexandria, I thought you were still talking with your mother."

"She had to go speak to a few friends from the country club so I managed to slip away. And I must say I'm impressed. Not even an hour since we got here and you're already lambasting my boyfriend."

"Oh that's nonsense. We were just havi-"

"You know what, save it father. You're not slick and neither are your buddies. You're trying your best to intimidate Dean and it's not going to work. If you can't treat him like a decent human being or with respect, then this will be the last time I step foot back into this house. And you can tell Mom why I refuse to come back home for any major holiday again."

"Alexandria, lower your voice. You're overreacting."

Alexandria turned around and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him out of his seat as she ignored her father. She lead him to the door, eager to leave the den before she said anything further.

"We actually weren't done with our conversation Alexandria."

"Oh you definitely were finished. I'll just leave you and your goons alone so you can discuss your next unsuccessful scheme to tear me and Dean apart."

Not waiting to hear her father's rebuttal, Alexandria quickly exited the den, Dean following her. The two remained silent as they walked through the house, passing by various guests and waiters. He knew she was fuming on the inside. He hadn't seen Alexandria so fired up since he crashed the welcome back brunch months ago and he immediately felt at fault. He shouldn't have accompanied her but now that he did, it appeared as if the reconciliation between Alexandria and her father was more of a pipe dream than ever.

A few minutes later, Alexandria pushed open a door and entered an empty room. Once Dean stepped inside, he realized they were inside her old bedroom. The decor was the same as it was the last time he seen it but Alexandria appeared as if she had outgrown it. Dean watched quietly as Alexandria walked over to her closet and opened the door. She turned around and handed him two beer bottles, making him smirk.

"I found these earlier in the kitchen. I figured we would need them although I was hoping we wouldn't."

Dean nodded his head and opened both bottles, handing one to Alexandria. "I'm sorry."

Alexandria's brow furrowed in confusion as she sipped her beer. "Why are you apologizing Dean?"

Dean ran a hand on the back of his neck as Alexandria sat down on her cushioned window seat, reclining backwards. Her maxi length black halter evening gown grazed the wooden floor.

"If I didn't come then that wouldn't have happened. I knew this was a bad idea."

Alexandria chuckled wryly and shook her head. "Honey, it was a bad idea for me to come here too. My mother wants to fix this fractured relationship between me and my father but there's no point. Silly me for actually thinking my father would be able to act like an adult and let bygones be bygones. But the first damn chance he got, he's running you down again," Alexandria said, smacking her lips. "So there's nothing for you to be sorry for Dean. If anything I owe you an apology for subjecting you to this once again."

Dean took a gulp of his beer before he walked towards Alexandria, taking a seat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's not your fault Lex."

"I should've known better. This was a waste of a damn trip."

"What happened to you looking at the glass half full and not half empty?" Dean questioned with a smile. "We shouldn't let your father ruin our trip. We'll be here for a couple of more days. Let's just make the best of it."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I say we do whatever we fuckin want to do. We could go sightseeing. You can show me around town to the places that you visited when you were younger. I always wanted to know more about you and your past and this is the perfect way to do it. Or we could just stay in the hotel and order food that I shouldn't be eating and catch up on your trashy reality shows and fuck all day long," Dean suggested causing Alexandria to laugh and elbow him lightly in the ribs.

"You're a perv Ambrose."

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black," Dean joked with a cheeky grin. "In all seriousness doll face, we shouldn't let your father ruin our trip. We both knew that he would probably pull some shit like this. We knew he would take any chance he got to talk down to me. But like I told you before, I don't care. I don't care what he thinks about me because I know at the end of the day, you'll still be with me. That's all that fuckin matters."

Alexandria turned her head slightly and peered into Dean's steely blue irises, her frown slowly melting away. She dragged her fingers through his messy hair. "You know, you were wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You always claimed you weren't good at this boyfriend role and that's why you strayed away from relationships. But I think you're pretty damn great."

Alexandria smiled as she watched a crimson blush creep onto Dean's cheeks. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Dean's in a soft kiss. His hold on her waist tightened as he returned the gesture. The sensation of Alexandria's plush lips against his sent shockwaves through Dean's body, the hairs on the back of his neck standing with each passing second. His loud growl ripped through the room the moment Alexandria nipped Dean's bottom lip, prying his mouth open. Her tongue slipped inside and tangled with his, intensifying the kiss.

Dean quickly pulled away. "Those are the type of kisses that get you in trouble," he told his girlfriend.

Alexandria giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Trouble can be fun."

"Not when I can't do anything since we're at your parents' house."

"Who says you can't?"

Dean's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Alexandria. "Lex you can't-"

The statement died on Dean's lips as Alexandria stood up and walked towards the door. With a twist of her wrist she locked the door and turned to face Dean, a mischievous glint in her brown orbs to match the taunting smirk on her face.

* * *

_'Egotistical asshole,'_ Alani mumbled to herself as she took a sip of her white wine. She stared at the glossy bar top and inwardly counted to twenty, attempting to calm her nerves as she thought about her latest run in with the self proclaimed future of the WWE, Seth Rollins.

Alani didn't know what it was about the man but he just rubbed her the wrong damn way. Ever since their first interaction with one another when she interviewed him for a backstage segment months ago, Rollins had went out of his way to antagonize her. The smarmy smirks he would toss in her direction combined with the annoying nicknames he anointed her with made her want to rip his hay looking hair out of his scalp.

There might have been a few people backstage she didn't particularly care for but none made her blood boil more than Rollins. Maybe it was his cocky demeanor that she didn't like. Sure from the matches she caught glimpses of, he appeared to be a decent in ring performer. But that certainly didn't give him the right to behave as if he could talk to people any kind of way. Being a newbie on the main roster, Alani was doing everything she could to fly under the radar and not piss anybody off. But if Mr. Money In The Bank continued to push her buttons, she wasn't afraid to tell him the fuck off.

"You know you have a bad habit."

The deep, smooth voice caused an undetectable shiver to trail down Alani's spine, her body instantly stiffening. The woodsy scented cologne wafted through her nostrils as the tall male figure leaned over, the man resting his weight against the bar. Alani stared straight ahead as she took another sip of her wine, her hand slightly shaking.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you always leave without saying goodbye?"

"Didn't know I was required to announce when I was leaving."

"Well it would be polite of you."

A short, humorless laugh slipped from Alani's full lips. "Well we both know I've never been one to have perfect etiquette."

A smirk appeared on the man's face as his eyes wandered over Alani's curvy frame. Without looking at him, she could feel him studying every curve that was covered by the pair of dark washed skinny jeans and jade colored blouse that was slightly unbuttoned revealing the top of her well endowed breasts.

"You're something else Ms. Matthews. Very feisty both in public and in private."

Against her better judgment, Alani lifted her head and locked eyes with him. He gazed at her as if he adored her but she knew the truth. He may have lusted for her but his feelings never developed into anything deeper than that and never would. That's the way it had been since the beginning of their arrangement and she knew it wouldn't change anytime soon.

"What do you want?"

"Just came over to invite you back to my room for a quick night cap."

Alani shook her head. She had an early flight the next morning to return home and she couldn't miss it, despite her desire to skip the trip altogether. Not only that but her mind was screaming at her that accepting his invitation would lead to nothing but trouble.

"I don't thi-"

"Just one drink. Then you can leave. I promise that I won't try any funny business."

Alani rolled her eyes and chuckled again. "I don't know whether I should be amused or insulted at how stupid you think I am. Just say what you want and stop beating around the bush. It would save us both a lot of time."

"Why can't you just accept that maybe I want to spend time with you in private? Why do you always think I'm only after sex?"

Alani downed the rest of her wine and stood to her feet, dropping her money on the bar. She turned so she was completely facing him and placed a hand on his muscular chest that was covered in a grey button up shirt. Alani leaned close to his ear.

"Because Randy if all you wanted was to have a drink with me and talk, your dick wouldn't be hard as a rock right now," Alani whispered.

She stepped away and watched his eyes darkened with lust. Before he could respond, she brushed past him and walked out the bar. Part of her celebrated the fact she didn't give into Randy's advances and held her ground.

But the other part of her knew before the night was over, he would be plowing into her showing no mercy.

* * *

**_A/N: For those who predicted Alani's mystery man to be the Viper, Randy Orton, were correct! I also added the collage for this story as well. So thoughts/comments about Chapter Two? R&amp;R :-)_**


	3. Three

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews to Chapter Two. Sorry for the wait time between chapters but 1. benova13 got me adding extra scenes and 2. My birthday was on yesterday so that kinda took precedent. But I was able to finish this chapter before I continue my birthday celebrations so here we are. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Three**

Dean pulled into a parking spot and killed the ignition. He turned to face Alexandria, observing as she stared out the window at the scenery surrounding them. It was their last day in Georgia before the two of them flew back to Tampa. Although their trip started off horribly with the visit to Alexandria's parents' house, the remainder of it definitely made up for it. The two spent the last few days holed up in their hotel room and spending some much needed quality time with one another. It felt good to be by themselves after being apart to due to Dean's hectic schedule. If it was up to Alexandria she would've remained in the bed until their checkout time the next day. But Dean woke her up bright and early at 10 that morning (which was surprising since he rarely woke up before noon on his days off), instructing her to show him to the places she used to frequent as a child.

Alexandria was surprised by the request. Despite being together for almost a year, the two of them didn't know much about one another's past. Alexandria didn't push Dean for too much information because she knew the topic was a sensitive one for him and in her mind it didn't matter what happened in his past, because it had no bearing on the person he was today. However, the fact that he was so interested in what she was like when she was younger made her beam. From the outside looking in, one would think that all Dean and Alexandria did was have wild and crazy sex. But deep down, there was more to their connection. They may not have known each other as long as her other friends knew their significant others but that didn't change how either of them felt about each other.

"You okay?"

Dean's voice cut through Alexandria's daydream. Her eyes locked with his and she nodded. She watched as he exited the car and lightly jogged to her side. He helped her step out the car, his muscular arms immediately wrapping around her slender waist.

"I was just thinking about how I don't wanna leave. This is the most relaxed I've been in a while."

"I know. But I think your cousin would kick both of our asses if we missed Ethan and Isaiah's christening."

Alexandria giggled. "She definitely would. And anyway the God Father has to be present."

Dean cleared his throat nervously. "I just hope I don't get struck down the second I walk into the church."

"You won't get struck down Dean," Alexandria assured him. "Anyway after the things we did these past few days, I would get struck down right along with you."

Dean's raspy laugh filled the air as he pulled Alexandria closer to him, his large hands grabbing her butt. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, groaning when she pushed him against the passenger door of the rental car. Her hands gripped his short hair and she parted her lips slightly, her moan flowing out her mouth and into his. The sun beamed down on the couple as they continued to kiss, ignoring the people that walked by and gawked at them. Alexandria was sure somebody who knew her father would see her damn near devouring Dean's face and she could care less. Matter of fact, her new feisty side hoped they would take a picture and show it to her father to prove to him her and Dean weren't breaking up anytime soon.

"We betta quit before we give one of these old ladies a heart attack," Dean warned as he pulled away. He nipped Alexandria's lip and grinned.

"They're just jealous they don't have a man that's sexy like mine." Alexandria winked at Dean and grabbed his hand. The couple started to walk down the street.

"So this is the last stop on the Alexandria Stewart childhood tour?"

Alexandria nodded. They had already visited her old grammar school, the church she used to sing at every Sunday, and the used bookstore she always visited on Saturdays. There was only one more place that was a mainstay in her childhood and that meant the most to her.

"So remember how I told you how I didn't want to become an accountant but it was kinda forced upon me by my parents?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah you said you wanted to be a dancer. But they said there was no money in that and they would be dammed if you became a stripper."

Alexandria rolled her eyes at the memory, biting her tongue to stop herself from getting angry. They approached a one story brick building and opened the door, walking inside. "Well this is the place that first helped me fall in love with dancing. The first dancing studio I went to when I was a little girl."

Curious blue eyes wandered around the corridor, examining the decor. Dean felt like a giant inside the building since the ceilings weren't very high and it was somewhat bare. He watched as Alexandria greeted the receptionist near the entrance, holding a quiet conversation with her. With the exception of the basic white paint on the walls that was slightly chipped and the outdated furniture, the space appeared to be in good shape. Alexandria suddenly grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him down the hall.

"This was the studio where my class was held," she informed him while she pushed a door open. She flicked on the light revealing a small studio. One wall was mirrored, a barre sitting in front of it. A fan was attached to the ceiling and a small window was on the opposite wall.

Dean leaned against the doorframe and watched as Alexandria walked inside the room. She dragged her hand along the barre and twirled around in a small circle. Her eyes twinkled as she looked in her reflection before turning around and catching Dean staring at her.

"Dancing was so graceful to me. Gave me the opportunity to push all thoughts and worries out of my mind and just focus on the movements."

"What kind of dancing did you do?"

"Pretty much of everything. Ballet, tap, contemporary. I wanted to try some hip hop but I already knew my parents weren't going for that shit," Alexandria said with a chuckle. "There's a larger room down the hallway where I had my first recital at. I was 9 and I was so nervous I thought I was gonna piss on myself in the middle of the show. But once I got out there, it seemed like all of my fears evaporated and I just danced. Gave it my all and left it on the stage. A lot of people were shocked I was able to perform in front of such a large audience because I was so introverted when I was younger. But when I danced, I turned into a different person."

"So you doing the burlesque dance for me was kinda up your alley?"

A crimson blush crept onto Alexandria's cheek as she nodded. "I still remember when I told Alyssa my idea. She thought I would chicken out but I proved her wrong. Preparing for that performance kinda reminded me of rehearsing when I was younger."

Alexandria slid down the wall and crossed her long legs as she sat on the hardwood floor. Dean moved from his spot and sat next to her, lacing their fingers together. She laid her head on his shoulder and the two of them stared at their image in the mirror.

"My dream was to go to a performance arts school to major in contemporary dance. Then travel the world dancing and entertaining people once I was done with school."

"But your parents stopped that?"

"Yeah. They told me it wasn't an acceptable profession for someone of my pedigree. They didn't care it made me happy or it was my life. They just wanted me to carry out the dream they created for me."

The couple fell silent as a couple of tears trailed down Alexandria's face. Dean's grip on her hand tightened, fury growing inside of him at the sight of his girlfriend crying.

"What about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've finally removed yourself from your parents' authority and are making decisions for your own life. So what's stopping you from getting back into dancing?"

Alexandria chuckled and shook her head. "I'm totally not in dancing shape."

"I think your shape is marvelous darling."

"Of course you do perv," Alexandria joked, lightly punching him in the shoulder with her free hand. "Anyway, I'm content with my life right now. I actually enjoy my job for the most part and me becoming a dancer would make it harder to spend time with you as well. And we don't want that do we?"

"We don't. But I would support you regardless," Dean told her honestly.

A wide grin spread across Alexandria's lips at the statement. She loved how supportive Dean was of her, the thought making her stomach do a weird flopping sensation. She tilted her head upwards and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"That's sweet honey. Look at Roman rubbing off on you and turning you into a sap."

Dean scowled at Alexandria making the younger woman laugh. "If you tell anybody, I'll deny it til my last breath."

"Your secret is safe with me Ambrose." She held her hand up in a scout's honor pose. "So what about you? Any hobbies before wrestling consumed your life?"

"Unless you count trying to survive on the streets a hobby then no, not really."

Alexandria frowned. While she was busy getting upset for how her parents micromanaged her life as a child, she had forgotten that Dean was pretty much his own parent while growing up. She resented her parents for forcing their ideals and expectations on her but at least she had parents. Dean spent the majority of his youth without a reliable adult presence and had a much rougher childhood. She immediately felt foolish.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up your childhood."

"It's okay Lex. I'm at the point in my life now where I can talk about it and not get pissed off thinking about it. I know I don't talk about it much but I don't want you to be afraid of asking me questions about my past. Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you."

"Really?" Alexandria's eyes sparkled.

Dean nodded and stood up. He helped Alexandria stand and tossed his arm over her shoulder before they walked out the room. The old Dean would've balked at the idea of sharing such intimate details of his life with a woman. But he wanted Alexandria to know all about him, from what his favorite cartoon was growing up to the first time he got into a fight at school. He was slowly getting rid of the nagging feeling that she would leave him once she figured out the true him. By him confiding in her about his past, it was a signal of him taking a leap of faith with the Georgia native.

"I'll tell you what. One of these days, we'll go back to Cincinnati and I'll take you on my own tour of my old stomping grounds. Just make sure you carry a shank on you to protect you at all times. And don't wear the khaki pants you have on now."

Alexandria stopped walking and looked at her beige pants. She looked back at Dean. "What's wrong with my pants?"

"You look like the president of the Math Club doll face."

"I was the secretary. And we were called the Mathletes. Thank you very much."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "That really doesn't surprise me at all. But word of advice: don't tell nobody else that okay?"

Alexandria pushed him in the shoulder, making his laughter intensify. Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her temple before they continued to walk towards the exit.

* * *

Golden brown irises fluttered open before quickly closing as the unapologetic sun streamed through the hotel room window, exacerbating the pounding headache that currently assaulted her. A few seconds passed before she tried prying her eye open again, turning her head to the other side. Once her gaze fell upon the freshly shaven face, a soft sigh fell from her lips.

_'Same shit, different day,'_ Alani thought to herself.

While she watched Randy sleep peacefully beside her, Alani realized that she was the true glutton for punishment. She constantly did the same shit over and over and over again despite knowing deep down inside what was happening was wrong on so many levels. How did she allow herself to even get involved with Randy? Sure he was a very attractive and charming man but dammit that was not an acceptable excuse. But as much as she tried, nothing could disrupt the trance Randy had her under.

Alani shook her head and climbed out the bed, wrapping her naked body in the crisp white blanket. As she shuffled towards the bathroom, she wondered how did things ever get as fucked up as they were now. Never in a million years would she had thought she would be in this predicament. Yet here she was.

It seemed as if it were just yesterday when she met WWE superstar, Randy Orton. Alani was working as a cocktail waitress at a nightclub in New Jersey, trying to pay off the student debt she accumulated once she graduated from college. The job offers weren't flowing in like she had hoped and at that point she was just desperate for some type of income. She hated her job and hated dealing with the different men openly groping her under the guise of _'being too drunk to know what they were doing'_. But if it meant she got a hefty tip from them, then she swallowed her anger for six hours and flashed a seductive smile as if everything was alright.

The night Randy came to the club with other WWE superstars, Alani wasn't even supposed to be there. She had did one of her co-workers a favor and came in on her off night since the other woman couldn't secure a baby sitter. The moment she approached the VIP table carrying the bottle of liquor that cost more than her entire outfit, Randy instantly took a liking to her. While she engaged in small talk with the other wrestlers, she could feel his eyes boring a hole into her. Not once did he say anything but she knew he was interested. But Alani wouldn't dare approach him. She was there to do a job and that was all. Anything else wasn't on her radar.

Alani didn't see Randy again until two months later. She was on her way to work and as she approached the back entrance of the club where all the employees entered, there he stood. Thinking he was waiting on somebody else, Alani tried to walk around him and enter the nightclub when she felt a hand clamp down on her arm. Before she could curse him out for touching her, Randy smoothly introduced himself and got straight to the point, inviting her to dinner.

Alani remembered staring at Randy wondering if he was joking. It wasn't often that a man in well tailored clothing invited her to dinner out the blue and she immediately became weary of the offer. But once Randy flashed her a smile, she agreed despite the tiny voice in her head telling her to go to work.

Dinner between the two was not as awkward as she believed it would be surprisingly. The conversation flowed effortlessly and it was apparent how charming Randy was. He was confident without being too cocky. He stared at her with an intensity that made her squirm in her seat that no other man had been able to do before. And his voice flowed through her ears like butter, making her clench her thighs together. As she sat across from him, daydreaming about how his lips would feel against hers, Alani couldn't help but thank the heavens above for making her cross paths with Randy once again.

Alani was having the best time of her life that night. That was, until Randy unceremoniously dropped a bombshell on her.

_"I have to admit I was kinda apprehensive to coming out with you tonight," Alani told Randy before she took a sip of her sparkling water._

_"Really? Why is that?"_

_"Because I don't know you. For all I know you could be some serial killer or serial rapist waiting to drug me and have your way with me before disposing my body parts all across the east coast." _

_Randy's deep chuckle filled the air, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "You have a very vivid imagination."_

_"I'm from New Jersey. I just learned how to be very cautious and on guard at all times," Alani clarified. "That and I watch a lot of SVU."_

_Randy smirked and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "And what about now?"_

_"Now I'm glad I took a chance. I had a great time tonight."_

_"I'm happy to hear that. I'm enjoying myself too. But Alani, there's something I have to tell you because I don't want to hide anything from you."_

_"Okay. What would that be?"_

_Randy exhaled and dragged a hand over his face. Alani watched him with a bated breath, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, her leg bouncing slightly underneath the table._

_"I'm kinda involved with someone."_

_Alani blinked her eyes, trying to comprehend the words she just heard. She stared at Randy, her smile quickly falling. "What does kinda involved mean exactly? Either you have a girlfriend or you don't."_

_"It's not that simple."_

_"It actually is. Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_Randy bit the inside of his jaw before he nodded. Alani scoffed and shook her head, grabbing her purse from the floor to leave. Of course she would pick the man that was taken. Of course she would._

_"Wait, please don't leave." Randy grabbed Alani's hand to stop her movements._

_"There's no reason for me to stay Mr. Orton. You're in a relationship and yet you're out with me, flirting with me. You should be ashamed of yourself," Alani admonished, yanking her hand away from Randy's grip._

_"Please just let me explain."_

_"There's nothing to explain."_

_"Alani just give me a chance to tell you my side and if after that you want nothing to do with me then I'll respect your decision."_

_Alani turned her head away from Randy's, her conscience battling with her. There was nothing he possibly could say that would make her feel sympathetic towards him. She had been on the receiving end of being cheated on multiple times and that shit wasn't fun at all. If anything, she felt sympathy for his girlfriend that was waiting for him back home, none the wiser to her boyfriend's womanizing ways. A role Alani herself was all too familiar with._

_Despite her mind imploring her not to, Alani turned to look into Randy's eyes. Her resolve slowly crumbled as he gazed at her. She exhaled and crossed her arms. "Speak."_

_Randy sighed in relief and began to pour his heart out to Alani. According to him, him and his girlfriend were currently going through a rough patch. They were high school sweethearts but the love they once shared for each other was disintegrating due to him barely being home due to his hectic schedule for WWE. However he couldn't bring himself to end things because they had so much history between them and he desperately wanted to work things out._

_But the night he walked into the club months ago, everything changed._

_Randy claimed the moment he saw Alani, he knew there was something about her. Some inexplicable force that drew him to her. Despite his best efforts to be the faithful and loving boyfriend to his girlfriend, his thoughts were constantly plagued with Alani. Everything from the way the fitted black dress she wore that night hugged her curves in all the right places, the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled, and her soft and sultry giggle infiltrating his ears like a seductive symphony. He tried to forget about her but he just couldn't and before he knew it, he was on a flight to New Jersey hoping to catch her again at the club. When he finally did see her, he vowed to himself to take a chance and invite her to dinner, unwilling to let her slip through his fingers again._

_Once Randy finished talking, silence surrounded the two as Alani stared at him blankly. She reached for her glass and took a sip before placing it back on the table. "How exactly am I supposed to respond to that?" she asked._

_Randy shrugged his shoulders. "However you want to."_

_"You know what I think? I think you believe you're being an upstanding man. I mean you did let me know from jump that you're taken. You're basically telling me that this night can't develop into a relationship since you are kinda involved with someone and all. So if I start having feelings for you, it's not your fault because you warned me. Matter of fact, it would be my fault because I should've known my place." A short, wry laugh fell from Alani's lips and she shook her head. "You must feel proud of yourself. Give yourself a round of applause."_

_"Alani," Randy sighed. "I just wanted to be honest with you. I'm hoping that we can be somewhat cordial to each oth-"_

_"Bullshit. You just want to fuck," Alani interrupted._

_Randy lowered his head, choosing not to respond. Taking his silence for the only answer she needed, Alani quickly grabbed her purse and walked out the restaurant. She pulled her short coat close to her frame as the wind assaulted her the moment she stepped outside. Her leather boots clacked against the concrete as she looked around for a taxi. Maybe if she hurried, she could still make it into work and work half of her shift. How stupid of her to ditch an opportunity to make money she desperately needed to go out on a date with a cheating bastard like Randy Orton._

_Eyeing a yellow taxi driving towards her, Alani raised her hand to hail it. Another hand clamped onto her wrist and twirled her around. Blazing brown eyes locked onto Randy's intense blue orbs. Alani opened her mouth to demand he release her when he placed a smoldering kiss on her lips. After trying to fight him off for the first few seconds, Alani quickly succumbed to pleasure, every logical thought disappearing from her mind. All she could focus on was how heavenly Randy's lips felt on hers. How skillful his tongue was. How moist her panties were becoming. How impressive his erection felt pressed against her thigh._

_The moment the two parted to breathe, Randy stepped off the curb and opened the door of the cab that was waiting. He held out his hand for Alani, silently asking her for her decision. She stared at his outstretched hand, weighing her options. There were some women content with being the side chick. Celebrities were known to always have groupies on call in different cities and a wrestler was no different. Women that accepted the role felt like they weren't doing anything wrong. They weren't the ones stepping out of their committed relationships. They had no obligations to anybody but themselves. If anybody should've felt guilty, it should've been the men that were in the actual relationships._

_But dammit she was a good person. She never lied. She never cheated. She just worked hard and kept to herself, knowing if she didn't step on anybody's toes, she would get far in life. Well at least that's what she was constantly told. But as Alani stood there, she realized that being the good girl didn't always equate to happiness. Because she could honestly say she wasn't happy. She was a broke, college graduate that was currently nursing a broken heart at the hands of her ex. Her days consisted of dodging bill collectors and being groped by men that were old enough to be her father. So far, being a good person wasn't doing shit for her. _

_Alani placed her hand in Randy's larger one. It was time that she stopped being concerned about what others felt or expected from her, and did something she wanted to do for once no matter the consequences. He quickly ushered her inside the cab before t__he resounding sound of the door slamming shut echoed in her ears._

Alani stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, glancing around. As she started her hygiene routine, she thought about how the past several months of being Randy's side chick introduced her to a life that she could only dream about. Ever since she was younger, Alani aspired to be a television host on shows like Extra and Access Hollywood. Mere months after sleeping with Randy, he managed to open doors for her that she couldn't do herself and pull some strings to get her a job as an on air personality for WWE. Although it wasn't like the shows she dreamed about as a young girl, it was close enough and she couldn't be happier to finally put her days of cocktail waitressing behind her. Nobody within the company knew of the true nature of Randy's relationship with Alani and that's how she wanted to keep it. Although she was excellent at her job, she knew the moment somebody learned she was sleeping with a top superstar, her abilities would be called into question.

Despite the fact Randy was cheating on his girlfriend with her, Alani would be eternally grateful to Randy. It was because of him she went from barely making ends meet to appearing on a popular weekly television program and visiting cities she never thought she would before. Who knows where she would be at that moment if she hadn't gotten in that cab with Randy. Hell she didn't even want to think about the other possibilities.

Alani's body flinched slightly when she felt arms wrap around her torso. She released a shaky breath. "Almost gave me a heart attack Randy."

"Come back to bed," Randy mumbled as he buried his face into the crook of Alani's neck. He pecked her softly and rubbed his face against her skin.

"Can't. I already rescheduled my flight to go back home and I'm not doing it again."

"Postpone your plans and spend the day with me. You know you want to."

Alani bit her bottom lip as she applied moisturizer to her face. Part of her wasn't opposed to staying in the bed all day and having Randy fuck her brains out. But the responsible side of her knew she had to get back to Jersey that afternoon and he had to get back to St. Louis.

"I have things to do. And you have to get back to your girlfriend."

An irritated exhale left Randy's lips at the mention of the woman patiently waiting for him back at his home. He dropped his arms from his lover's waist. Alani watched in the mirror as he stepped away and folded his arms across his chest, dressed in only a pair of black boxer briefs that barely concealed his erection.

"Why do you always bring her up?"

"Because she's your girlfriend."

"I'm well aware of that fact."

"Are you sure? Because if you were you definitely wouldn't had suggested we get back in the bed and have sex for the rest of the day."

Randy rolled his eyes and dragged his hand over his face. "Alani-"

Alani held up her hand and shook her head, stopping him. "I'm just saying. I know my role in this little arrangement of ours but it seems like you continue to forget it. We had our fun last night. But now it's back to reality. You go your way and I'll go mine. And then on Thursday night we'll return and start the cycle all over again," Alani told him before turning on her heel and walking past Randy and out the bathroom.

* * *

"God, I need a drink," Alyssa whined as she plopped into the empty patio chair, her body slumping forward.

Naomi chuckled and rubbed her friend's back soothingly. "I take it you're exhausted Mom?"

"Exhausted is an understatement." Alyssa lifted her head and smiled graciously at Cameron as she handed her a wine cooler. She cracked it open and took a long swig, sighing satisfactorily. "I'm glad this christening is over."

"And my handsome baby cousins behaved themselves. I just can't get over how adorable they are," Alexandria gushed, thrusting her phone towards Alyssa.

A wide smile spread across Alyssa's lips as she looked at the picture of Naomi and Dean holding the twins earlier. She swiped through the pictures, her eyes lighting up once she saw a picture of her, Roman, Dean, and Alexandria with the twins, happy expressions etched onto her sons' faces. The christening was over and was a success. Both twins were able to make it through the end without getting too cranky despite being up very early in the morning to get ready. Now that the event was over, Isaiah and Ethan were sleeping in the nursery with Roman's parents watching them while the exhausted new parents sat on their patio catching up with their friends.

"I'm surprised Isaiah was able to not cry during the entire thing like he does at night," Alyssa said with a chuckle. "I'm happy to settle down now though. I feel like I've been missing out on everything while I was planning it."

"Yeah you sure did forget about us since you started playing housewife," Cameron quipped, clicking her tongue against her teeth.

"Well she is a married woman with twin sons. Of course her life is going to change." Alexandria rolled her eyes at Cameron and turned back around to face Alyssa.

Alyssa bit the inside of her lip to stop from laughing at Alexandria's newfound fiery demeanor and straightened her posture. "Well get me up to speed y'all. What's been going on?"

"Well the trip to Georgia was good. I took Dean on a special tour of my hometown and he managed to survive the visit to my parents' place although my father was a jackass. But he didn't try to poison him and to celebrate, Dean and me had a christening of our own in my old bedroom if you catch my drift." Alexandria wiggled her eyebrows.

"EW! TMI HEFFA!" Cameron exclaimed as Alyssa and Naomi burst into laughter. "I don't understand how you even have sex with him. He always looks like a wet and mangy dog."

Alexandria glanced over her shoulder towards where Dean was standing, talking with Roman, Seth, and Jimmy. She turned back around and faced her friends, smirking. "My man is fine thank you very much. And the sex is fan-fucking-tastic."

Naomi turned to face Alyssa. "I remember when your cousin was sweet and wholesome. What happened to her?"

"Dean turned her the fuck out that's what happened," Alyssa replied with a shake of her head. She took another swig of her drink. "That's what happens when you get that Grade A dick."

"Grade A+++," Alexandria corrected as she took a sip of her own glass of wine. "Can't believe it took me so long to lose my virginity. Now that I have, I can't keep my hands off of him!" Alexandria turned to face Cameron. "You should be proud. You are the one that encouraged me to let loose and stop being a prude."

"I would be proud if it was with anybody but Ambrose," Cameron said, disdain dripping from her tone. "Seriously Lex, you can do better."

Naomi and Alyssa shared a nervous glance with one another. It was no secret that Cameron and Dean didn't get along particularly well and only tolerated one another for Alexandria's sake. However, that didn't stop Cameron from getting her own jabs in about Dean when the opportunity presented itself.

"Girl, why are you so upset? I'm finally happy. I'm enjoying life. And yet you're still being a downer about everything?"

"I just don't trust him."

"Well I do." Alexandria poked a finger into her chest for emphasis. "And that's all that fuckin matters. So if you're gonna be my friend, I suggest you accept my decision and drop this constant bashing of my boyfriend. Or else you're going to join my shit list along with my father."

The two women stared at one another while Naomi and Alyssa's eyes darted between them. Not only did being with Dean turn Alexandria into a more sexually liberated woman but it gave her an air of confidence that she didn't have once before. Instead of shying away from confrontation, she stood her ground, unwilling to let anybody push her around like they her parents once did. There was no way Alexandria was going to let anybody talk badly about Dean in her presence whether they were family, friend, or foe.

Cameron held up her hands in surrender and grinned. "Ok girl. I'll quit. No need to get all tough with me. If you're happy, I'm happy."

Alexandria's shoulders relaxed and a smirk appeared on her face. "Good to know."

"So, what's going on at work?" Alyssa asked, quickly changing the subject so the mood could lighten up again.

"Nothing much. It's pretty calm but that's going to change once the Rumble happens," Naomi responded. "A few people got called up including this new backstage interviewer, Alani."

"Yeah I've seen her a few times when I watched Raw. She seems good."

"She's alright. Nothing really special about her if you ask me," Cameron commented with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Alexandria rolled her eyes once again and turned to face Cameron. "Looks like somebody drank a lot of haterade before they came over today. You don't like anybody."

"I'm just saying. She's just there. There's really no charisma about her. She'll probably fall flat on her face before it's all said and done. Not only that but she walks around like she's all that when she's not. She's too damn full of herself."

"If that ain't the pot calling the kettle black," Alexandria muttered quietly making Cameron flip her the bird.

"I've spoken to her a few times and she didn't come off that way. She's probably just shy because she doesn't know anybody so that's why she keeps to herself," Naomi said with a shrug.

"Well I'll get a chance to form my own opinion of her when I return. Guess who'll be returning to work at the Rumble bitches!" Alyssa threw her hands in the hair excitedly and wiggled in her chair.

"That's wonderful! Because those other makeup artists and hairstylists don't know what the hell they are doing!" Naomi exclaimed, clapping her hands happily.

"Heffa when the hell were you gonna tell us?"

"I just hammered out the details with Stephanie today and had to square everything away with Patty so she can watch the boys while I'm gone. Everything had to fall in place first before I told y'all."

"Told them what?" Roman asked as he approached the table, the other men following him. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Alyssa's temple and traced her neck with his fingertips.

Alyssa turned to face him, grinning. "When I was returning to work. I'll be at Royal Rumble."

"Oh. So you made the decision without talking to me about it first?"

"No, remember I told you how Stephanie called me but I had to figure out who was going to watch the boys. Your mom agreed to watch them and I was gonna tell you after the chaos died down from today."

"So now my mother has agreed to watch the twins for 3 days a week while you return to work?" Roman crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"Oh shit," Dean mumbled lowly as he took a seat next to his girlfriend, feeling the atmosphere shift. He winced when Alexandria slapped him in the chest.

Alyssa stood to her feet and turned to face Roman, her stance mirroring his while she tried to remain calm. She could tell by the tone of Roman's voice and the look in his eyes, he wasn't too keen on the idea. "Yes. We talked about this Ro. And Patricia said she has no issue with it because she wants to spend more time with the boys."

"I just thought you would stay home and take care of Zay and Ethan while I was on the road. You're my wife now so you don't have to worry working anymore gorgeous."

Alyssa chuckled wryly. "And what exactly do you suppose I do while I stay home Roman?"

"Plan our wedding."

"Wedding?" Alyssa's voice slightly elevated. "Why would I plan a wedding when we're already married?" She gestured to the ring on her finger.

"Alyssa you know that my family is looking forward to us having a traditional Samoan wedding. Now that the boys are about to turn one I just thought-"

"You just thought that I would stay home like Suzie Fuckin Homemaker and plan an unnecessary ass wedding instead of working? I like my job Roman. I'm looking forward to getting back to work. What's so damn wrong with that?"

"This isn't going to end well," Naomi commented as she tried to grab for Alyssa's hand to pull the other woman away to cool down. However, the makeup artist quickly snatched her hand away.

"Unnecessary? You think something that's important to my fuckin heritage is unnecessary Alyssa? Hell if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be going through this shit right now!"

"If it wasn't for me?! Well excuse me if I wanted to marry the man I love as soon as possible and not wait! You weren't too concerned about your heritage then so why is it such a damn issue now? Unless you just trying to keep me locked away at home while you do God knows what while you're on the fuckin road!"

Unable to listen to the argument any longer, Alexandria quickly stood to her feet and got between Alyssa and Roman, pushing her cousin away from the seething Samoan. "You two need to relax before you wake up the entire damn block!" she scolded, directing stern glances in their direction. "I'm sure there's a compromise you two can figure out."

"Alex is right. Both of you need to take a moment and talk about this later after calming down. You two clearly are upset and don't mean shit that you're saying to one another right now," Jimmy said.

"Oh I mean every got damn word I'm saying right now," Alyssa replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Her shoulders squared as she glared at Roman, the grin she had on her face a few minutes ago completely vanished. Here she was excited to get back to work and Roman wanted to keep her chained at home like he still lived in the stone age.

"Alyssa, you need to stop being so fuckin selfish and think about the twins."

"Everything I fucking do is for my sons! Don't you ever accuse me of not thinking of them Roman because that is complete bullshit!" Alyssa bellowed. "I don't give a damn what you think I should do because guess what you're not the fuckin boss of me! I'm going back to work and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me!"

Not waiting to hear his response, Alyssa whirled around and stormed into the house, roughly slamming the deck door behind her.

* * *

A scowl crept onto their face as they scrolled through the Instagram feed, studying the various pictures. The person scoffed as a picture of two men and two women popped up on their screen, four smiling faces staring back at them and further fanning the flames and anger that boiled inside of them.

From the man with the long raven mane to the gentleman with the unkempt auburn hair to the women that hung off their arms, none of them deserved to be as happy as they appeared. They deserved to feel pain, to see what it felt like to have everything snatched away from them in the blink of an eye.

When it was all said and done, all four of them would see how it felt to be left with absolutely nothing.

* * *

_**A/N: So the chapter started off fluffy enough with Dalex but then I had to hit y'all with the drama. We finally know more about Alani/Randy's situationship, Alex isn't having none of Cameron's shit, Rolyssa looks like they're having their issues, and then that last scene *Ted Dibiase laugh* I told you all we would be taking a wild ride with this story and we haven't even scratched the surface yet. So buckle up! R&amp;R :-)**_


	4. Four

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews &amp; love. I enjoyed reading everybody's guesses regarding the last part and I'll just say, that's only the tip of the iceberg for this story. Anywhoo, who is ready for Royal Rumble? I must admit I don't have a clue who is winning/I'm flip flopping who I want to win. But I'm sure The Baes (My nickname for the former Shield members) will SLAY SOME GOT DAMN OVARIES! But enough of my babbling, let's see what our favorite characters are up to shall we? Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Four**

"You know you snapped right?"

Alyssa exhaled as Alexandria flanked her side, looping her arm with hers. Alyssa's free hand pushed Isaiah and Ethan in their stroller. "If you're going to lecture me about how I shouldn't have lashed out at Roman the other night, save it. Because I'm not apologizing."

Alexandria bit her bottom lip to stop her from saying something that would set Alyssa off as the two continued to walk through the mall, passing by the elderly shoppers. This was the first time either woman saw one another in person since Roman and Alyssa's blowup after the christening and Alexandria promised herself she would take the time to try to talk some sense into Alyssa. Alexandria believed the argument spiraled completely out of control and everything was blown out of proportion when it could've been easily resolved. But Alyssa and Roman were too bullheaded to think sensibly about the matter and neither one were willing to budge on their position.

"Well you're going to listen to what I have to say. Hell if the tables were reversed, you would be on my ass," the younger woman said as she and Alyssa took a seat in the food court.

Alyssa rolled her eyes before turning to check on the boys. She picked Isaiah up to feed him while Ethan slept soundly. Alexandria made funny faces at her baby cousin while his doe like brown eyes stared at her, cooing softly as he made grabbing motions for Alyssa's hoop earring.

"Isaiah, no. You can't have Mama's earring," Alyssa told him as she quickly removed the earring and slipped it into her purse so Isaiah couldn't grab it. She chuckled as he started reaching for her breast in her shirt. "You can't grab that either. Just like your father I swear."

Alexandria laughed at the comment and shook her head as Alyssa finally got Isaiah settled down and drinking from his bottle. She stared at her older cousin, her arms folded across her chest. "Lyssa, what was that shit the other night? Accusing Roman of wanting to keep you locked away so he could hide this supposed dirt from you? You know good and damn well that man ain't cheating on you."

"But-"

"But nothing! Number one, Roman loves you and the boys. He ain't messing that up. Number two, he values his life because he knows if he hurts you, I'll beat his ass."

Despite the sour mood she had been in the past week and a half, a small giggle fell from Alyssa's lips as she took a sip of her smoothie. "I swear being with Dean has made you more violent and crass."

"Stop trying to change the subject Alyssa." Alexandria placed a hand over her cousin's and peered into her eyes. "Talk to me. What's really wrong?"

Alyssa exhaled softly again as thoughts that ran rampant in her mind since her argument with Roman reappeared. The logical side of her knew she took things too far. But the stubborn and emotional side refused to be the first one that budged and admitted any wrongdoing, especially when she felt like she wasn't the one that needed to apologize.

"I don't want people to think I'm weak," the mother mumbled after a few seconds of silence.

Alexandria's eyebrows creased together in confusion. "Weak?"

"I don't want Roman to think I can't handle working and being a mother at once. Yes, it will be hard. But I can do it. Hell I need to do it. I can't just sit back and rely on just him. As much as I love my husband and I know he loves me, what if one day our marriage ends?"

"Alyssa-"

"I know. I shouldn't think like that. But it can happen. Shit it happens everyday. And I don't want to be caught off guard in case it does. I don't want to be so financially dependent on a man and then once that support is gone, I'm left with two sons confused as hell about how I'm going to pay for our next meal. I've seen that happen before Lex. When my father died, Veronica struggled taking care of me and Garrett because she didn't work and was a stay at home mom. Finding another job and trying to get back into the groove of working was difficult as hell. I don't want that for me or the twins."

"Have you expressed this to Roman?" Alyssa lowered her head and shook it. Alexandria smacked her lips. "Well don't you think you should? Maybe if you come at him from this point of view instead of accusing him of cheating and telling him having a traditional Samoan wedding is pointless, he'll be more receptive."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. You know you were dead ass wrong the other night. I'm not saying Roman was right either because we already know how I feel about a man trying to turn a woman into a Stepford Wife. But you took it to another level."

Alyssa grimaced as memories of the argument flashed through her mind. "I guess I just got heated because of the way he responded. Like he acted as if the idea of me working was asinine and that my only place should be at home with the boys 24/7. Lex you know I love Ethan and Isaiah with all my heart but sometimes even I need a break. Is that wrong of me?"

"No, it's not. Hell I commend you for being able to last this long without saying you need a break. But once again, you have to calmly inform Roman of this without blowing up. You get more bees with honey Alyssa."

Alyssa turned her head towards Isaiah and Ethan, sighing. She loved being a mother, loved spending time with her sons and watching them grow each day. But there were times when she needed a moment to herself. A time to relax and not worry about feeding schedules or changing shitty diapers. Some Alyssa time. Despite him hating he was missing watching the boys grow up, Roman was lucky because he wasn't always bogged down with the task of being a parent while he was on the road. Yet, Alyssa's life for the past eight months revolved around Isaiah and Ethan. And while she would do anything for them, she didn't want that to be the only thing her life was about.

Alyssa loved being a makeup artist. It had been her dream career since she first dropped out of college. And she missed her job. She even missed dealing with the egotistical divas backstage. And most of all, she missed spending time with Roman like she once did when they were on the road together. It wasn't a matter of her trying to keep tabs on him but more so a case of her missing his presence and spending alone time with one another without worrying about whether they would be able to get a full night of sleep due to Isaiah waking up every 30 minutes hungry or Ethan being unable to sleep because he was colicky. Although Alexandria told her she had nothing to feel guilty about, a tiny voice still admonished her for being ungrateful after finally getting the family she always wanted. Maybe that's why she never shared her true feelings with Roman: she didn't want him to feel offended by how she felt. But her cousin was right. She had to tell her husband how she felt so he could understand where she was coming from.

"C'mon."

Alexandria's voice jolted Alyssa from her thoughts, her eyes focusing back on the Georgia native. "Where are we going?"

"Well while the twins are sleeping," Alexandria said, gesturing to Isaiah and Ethan's sleeping forms with her head. "We're going to go to Victoria's Secret."

"And for what reason?" Alyssa strapped Isaiah back in the stroller. She placed his bottle in her baby bag and stood to her feet.

"I need to see if I can find something sexy for me and Dean's anniversary."

Alyssa chuckled as Alexandria wiggled her eyebrows. "I almost forgot the one year anniversary is coming up soon. How does it feel?" Alyssa asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Honestly? Surreal. But I'm happy we lasted," Alexandria said, a goofy smile on her face at the mention of her boyfriend. "You know we had a lot of obstacles to overcome to get to this moment. But we're still together and nothing is going to break us up."

"Hell after your surprise for his birthday, I'm sure he'll do everything in his power to make sure you stick around," Alyssa teased, making a crimson blush appear on Alexandria's face. "So what exactly were you looking for?"

Alexandria shrugged. "I don't know. I'll know once I see it. Hell I don't even know what we're doing. He hasn't told me anything."

"Sounds like Roman on our first anniversary. He was secretive about everything. But if I know Dean, he'll make it memorable. I don't think he'll let you down."

Alexandria nodded her head as the two women walked into Victoria's Secret and headed straight for the lingerie section. While she thumbed through a few items on the table, she turned to face Alyssa. "So how did you know when you were ready to move in with Roman?"

"When he asked me," Alyssa replied with a grin as she checked her cell phone for any missed calls or messages. "He completely shocked me when he asked because I wasn't expecting it at all. We had just gotten back together and were working on our relationship at the time so it wasn't something I was focused on. But at that time I had been spending our off days at his place instead of mine so it kinda made sense you know?" She glanced up from her phone. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I've been thinking that maybe it's time me and Dean took a step like that."

"Like living together?" Alyssa's eyebrow raised when Alexandria nodded her head. "Are you ready for that? Hell is Dean ready for that?"

"I mean, how much more time does one need to be ready Alyssa? We've been together for a year now. And you and Roman moved in together before y'all reached a year."

"True but every relationship is different Alex. Hell Dean and Ro are two different men."

"So you think it's a stupid idea?"

"I didn't say that. However, I do believe you should tread lightly on the subject just to see how Dean reacts to it. Instead of just dropping the idea on him start small. You have to remember how apprehensive Dean is about relationships. This is completely new to him so he may respond totally different to the thought of moving in together than Roman did."

Alexandria nibbled her bottom lip thoughtfully. Alyssa did have a point and the subject of her and Dean living together would have to be handled with care. But Alexandria was at the point in their relationship where she yearned for something more. She knew Dean cared for her like she cared for him. She enjoyed being with him and of course the sex was top notch. But she would've liked a more concrete sign that proved he was as serious about their relationship as she was. She couldn't dare think of the two of them being on different levels in their relationship and wanted some reassurance he was in it for the long haul as well.

"You're right. I'll figure it out," Alexandria said as she continued to look through the negligees on the table. A devilish smirk appeared on her face when she eyed a cobalt blue lace teddy, holding it up. "Now this is hot."

Alyssa nodded her head. "You would look great in that."

"Girl not for me. For you."

"Me?" Alyssa's voice slightly elevated as she watched Alexandria approach her and hold the item up to her body. "I thought we were in here for you."

"Well we are. But that doesn't mean you can't look around girl. That's a surefire way to reconcile with Rome. Greet him when he comes home wearing this and some heels, cook his favorite dinner, sit on his lap and feed it to him. That make up sex will be mind blowing. Isn't this his favorite color on you too?"

Alyssa's body tensed as her eyes slowly glanced at her reflection in the mirror that stood in front of her. The color did look great against her skin tone and Roman did like it a lot. But then she saw the various cut outs that would expose her back which wasn't as slender as it once was. The openings that revealed her sides which still harbored a little too much baby fat that she hadn't been unable to get rid of yet. And it was extremely tight and would definitely show off her slightly pudgy stomach that wasn't flat like it was when she first met Roman.

Alyssa shook her head and pushed Alexandria away, laughing nervously. "Focus on finding lingerie for you and lemme focus on how to fix things with Ro," she stated tensely, quickly turning around and pushing the stroller to the PINK department to look at sweatpants.

* * *

"You know you fucked up right?"

Roman grunted as he dropped the dumbbell, tossing a glare in Dean's direction as he did push ups on the floor in front of him. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well I don't give a fuck because Alex is on my ass to make you fix things with Alyssa. Why couldn't you be supportive of her returning to work?"

"I just don't understand why she's so eager to return and not taking her time."

"Taking her time? Man it's been months since she's worked! You act like she gave birth last week!" Seth exclaimed, shaking his head while he wiped down the cardio machine he used.

"It's the Beyonce effect."

Roman and Seth turned to face Dean who continued to casually do push ups. Seth raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Independent woman that is now a wife and mother trying to prove to the world that she can balance all three roles at once and not be overwhelmed. That's all Alyssa is trying to do. She's so used to being on her own for so long, she feels helpless if she's not working. Work keeps her sane."

Roman tilted his head to the side, pondering Dean's explanation. "Surprisingly that made sense. But I'm shocked you know who Beyonce is."

"I actually don't. But Alex said it the other day and it sounded intelligent."

Roman and Seth stared at Dean before erupting in laughter. A few seconds later, the laughter died down and the new father exhaled, running a hand over his face. It had been over a week since his and Alyssa's big argument and of course, he was in the dog house. He didn't mean to snap the way he did but he felt like Alyssa was unwilling to see where he was coming from. All he wanted was to provide for his family, to let her see there was no reason for her to work as long as he was around. Roman saw first hand how hard it was for his mother to take care of him and his siblings and that was when she was a stay at home mom. He didn't want Alyssa to stress herself out by adding too much to her plate all at once.

Not only that, but he was also looking forward to planning a real wedding. Yes, the two of them were already married and he did agree to go to the courthouse since at that point, he was extremely busy with his schedule. But he always felt like he cheated Alyssa out of the fairytale wedding that he felt she deserved. He wanted to show all of their friends and family how in love he was with his wife and didn't want to make it seem like their marriage was just one of convenience, something to get over quickly. Not only that, but all of his married siblings participated in a traditional Samoan wedding. Alyssa may have thought it was pointless but to Roman it was an integral part of his heritage.

"I just wish she could see things from my point of view. I would think that after everything we've been through she would know I'm not the one to try to control her or keep her locked away to hide shit she thinks I'm doing on the road." Roman shook his head. "I would never cheat on Alyssa. I'm just trying to look out for her well being."

"And she knows that. But you know when she gets upset, she says shit that she doesn't mean. Deep down she knows she can trust you," Dean told his friend as he stood to his feet, taking a swig from his water bottle.

"Look man this is what you should do. Take her some flowers, cook her some dinner, and apologize. Then have a calm conversation about her returning to work. You say you want her to see things from your point of view. But you have to see things from her point of view too. Like Dean said, Alyssa is used to being on her own since she was 18. Maybe it's a hard adjustment for her to just have you work and rely on your paycheck to provide for the family because let's face it. Anything can happen in the ring and this career isn't certain. So in a way maybe she's trying to be responsible and have a Plan B."

"Not only that but have you thought that maybe she needs a break from the boys too?" Dean asked. Roman's head jerked up and Dean held his hands up defensively. "I know she loves Isaiah and Ethan but dealing with them every damn day while you're out on the road has to be taking a toll on her. Just think about how exhausted you were when you were home for the brief break. Now think Alyssa deals with that 24/7. Maybe her returning to work will help her so she won't get burnt out."

Roman nibbled on his bottom lip pensively, Seth and Dean's words swirling in his mind. He placed his head in his hands, his body slumping forward. "I'm an asshole."

"Yeah you really are," Dean commented. Seth pushed him slightly and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "What? If it was me, Roman would tell me the truth and I'm just doing the same. And I'm trying to save him from Alexandria's wrath. Apparently she has a machete with your name on it if you don't fix this shit by the time Alyssa comes back to work."

Roman's booming chuckle filled the hotel fitness center. He turned to face his best friend. "Speaking of, somebody's one year anniversary is coming up."

Dean's smirk dropped and he exhaled. "Don't remind me."

"Trouble in paradise man?" Seth glanced over his shoulder to Dean as the three men exited the fitness center, walking towards the small breakfast cafe in the hotel lobby.

"No, not at all. I just don't know what the fuck to do for the anniversary. I mean shit, this is me! Do I look like the type that plans romantic one year anniversary dates? Hell I didn't even expect to still be in a relationship after a month, let alone a year. That's more Roman's style than mine."

Seth and Roman nodded in agreement. It was still quite shocking to some people Dean was involved in a faithful relationship for so long, a complete turnaround from the playboy he once was. Of course there were some that claimed he wouldn't be able to keep his dick in his pants while he was on the road because there was a perception that all wrestlers cheated. But he proved all the naysayers, including himself, wrong and had become a supportive and great boyfriend.

"Well you can never go wrong with a candlelit dinner."

"Lame."

"Alex looks like she would enjoy a play."

"Are you trying to punish me on purpose?"

"Art galleries or the ballet look like her style."

"I really don't want to fall asleep on my own anniversary date."

Roman cut his eyes at Dean. "Dude you have to compromise. You may not like those things but Alex may enjoy them. Hell you might enjoy yourself you never know." Dean choked out a laugh making Roman exhale. "Hell if you planned the date based off things you did like you would probably take her to a hockey game or to Vegas or some shit like that."

Dean's stopped walking once the statement left Roman's mouth. Roman turned and groaned when he saw Dean's eyes sparkling with mischief, knowing exactly what was going on in his head. "Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Vegas is not romantic dude."

"I could make it work," Dean claimed. He reached inside his gym shorts for his phone, a plan quickly formulating in his mind.

"He can't be serious, right?" Seth asked Roman.

"Oh he's definitely serious. I just hope that he doesn't end up in the same dog house predicament I'm in. Pissing a Stewart woman off is not the smartest idea."

Seth chuckled as the trio took a seat at a small table in the breakfast two toned haired man reached for Dean's phone and snatched it out of his grasp. "Dean, boyfriends don't take their girlfriends to Vegas for their first major anniversary. That just isn't..."

"Normal," Roman interjected.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone back from Seth. "Alex accepts me for who I am. She knows I'm not a sappy ass boyfriend and likes that I'm a little eccentric. So trust me this will work and I definitely won't be joining you two in the dog house no time soon."

"Wait, what do you mean you two?" Seth pointed to himself and shook his head. "How can I be in the dog house when I'm not dating anybody?"

"Oh how soon you've forgotten about the certain backstage interviewer you have been pissing off since she got promoted to the main roster?" Dean snickered. "If looks could kill after the last interview you had with her, you would be six feet under."

Seth couldn't stop the smirk that crept onto his face at the mention of Alani. It had been a while since he last seen the interviewer, due to the fact WWE talent was given a rare break for the holidays and weren't due to return to work until later on that night for Raw. After their last interaction at Dolph's New Year's Eve party, he was looking forward to seeing her later and was hoping he had a segment with her as well. Seth knew he was possibly playing with fire for agitating Alani but he enjoyed provoking a reaction out of her. He wasn't quite sure what he hoped to accomplish but it was something that helped him pass the time in his otherwise mundane routine of wrestling and working out.

"Just good natured ribbing on my part. Nothing more than that," Seth stated.

"Rollins last interview you called her sweet cheeks. On live television at that."

"You called Renee baby girl and sweet pea and baby before. What's wrong with me calling Alani sweet cheeks?"

"Maybe because the first time you met her, you couldn't stop looking at her breasts. And you still eyeball her while you salivate."

"Well in Seth's defense, it's kinda hard to miss those jugs Alani has."

"Thank you!" Seth reached over and high fived Dean.

Dean chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as Roman glared at him. "What?! Don't tell me that you haven't noticed them."

"I'm only interested in one woman's breasts and that's my wife's."

"Oh don't give me that shit! As a man whether you're single or taken, it's damn near impossible to ignore nice sized breasts and Alani's are top tier. I wonder if they're real or Nikki Bella 'real'," Seth pondered, making the air quote gesture with his fingers.

"Well one thing is for certain, you'll never find out."

The three men fell silent and slowly turned in their seat coming face to face with an unamused Alani standing behind them. Dean swallowed nervously as Roman palmed his face in embarrassment, not trying to witness the ass kicking Alani was going to give to Seth. However, Seth's smirk widened into a grin as his eyes roamed Alani's body. She was dressed in a pair of thick cotton leggings and a sweatshirt, her phone and water bottle in her hands. His gaze reached her face and he subconsciously licked his bottom lip as he was taken aback by her beauty. Her hair was instead pulled back into a sloppy ponytail showing off her amazing bone structure. There was no denying how beautiful the woman was. Even when she was tossing death glares in his and his friends' direction.

"He's sorry," Roman quickly offered, slapping Seth upside his head and making his friend yelp in shock. "Tell her you're sorry Rollins."

"He's not sorry because I'm sure he meant every word he said."

"You know me so well babe." Seth beamed.

Alani rolled her eyes and sneered. "Just something else to add to his list of demeaning statements and nicknames directed towards me."

"He? Baby cakes I thought we've been through enough together for you not to refer to me as a he."

"It's either he or mysognistic asshole. Which do you prefer?"

"Well I actually have a list of a few nicknames I would rather you call me. But we can discuss that once we're not in the presence of others," Seth replied with a cheeky grin.

Alani stared at Seth and shook her head in disgust. Of course the self proclaimed future of the WWE would manage to piss her off even more instead of accepting responsibility and apologizing for his demeaning actions towards her. Why would she even think that he would be able to act like an adult for the first time since she's met him?

"You're a fuckin pig, Rollins."

Alani spun on her heel to walk away when Seth jumped up and stepped in front of her, halting her exit.

"Look Alani clearly we have gotten off on the wrong foot. How about we start over from the beginning?"

Alani crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Seth's outstretched hand. She truly didn't want to gain any enemies since she was new. But Seth's sense of entitlement and cockiness irked her to no end. It was obvious nobody ever checked him about his attitude and instead learned to accept it since he was considered a top tier in ring performer.

But Alani could give two fucks about any of that.

With fire blazing in her eyes, the interviewer knocked Seth's hand away and stormed out of the cafe.

Dean whistled lowly and shook his head. "Well I think it's safe to assume you have gained an enemy for life Rollins."

Seth waved dismissively. "She's just playing hard to get now but it'll be worth it in the end. Trust me, I got this."

"I don't know man. I think you've dug a hole too deep that you can't smooth talk your way out of," Roman said. "Good luck getting on her good side."

Seth reclaimed his seat at the table, the smirk from earlier reappearing as he placed his hands behind his head. His stare focused on Alani as she stood at the front desk, conversing with the concierge. Dean and Roman shared a look with one another, both worried about what exactly Seth had in his mind for the newest addition to the main roster.

* * *

Alani knew that hating people was wrong. But dammit she hated Seth Rollins with the fire of a thousand suns and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

After her earlier run in with the thorn in her side, Alani's day went from bad to downright horrible. First she fell and ripped her leggings when she was on her morning jog. Then she spilled coffee on the original dress she was going to wear for Raw that night. And to top it all off, she realized she forgot to pack a pair of seamless panties and ended up having to go fuckin commando on live television due to the thin material of the second dress she was forced to wear.

It definitely was not her day. And whether it was logical or not, Alani knew that Seth was the main reason why her day went from sugar to shit. It was like after she ran into him and dealt with his foolishness, he placed some type of Voodoo hex on her. Not only was she dealing with her share of misfortunes, she was doing her absolute best to avoid Randy at all costs.

Alani rolled her eyes at the thought of Randy. Ever since their last rendezvous, she hadn't seen the man fans affectionately called The Viper. Neither reached out to one another and she would be damned if she folded first. Sure she knew she shouldn't expect him to blow up her phone after their small argument. Women in her position shouldn't expect such actions. Yet a tiny part of her wished that she could at least get a text telling her to come over to his room. However, that didn't happen and Alani was sure Randy had moved onto his newest conquest.

She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

As much as she knew she deserved somebody that was only loyal to her, she couldn't remove the hex Randy held over her and never found the courage to leave him for good once and for all. But if he was the one to end things, she knew she could move past it because Alani Matthews didn't chase after anybody. Never had, and never will.

However there was a twinge of sadness that crept inside of her as well. This would be another example that she wasn't good enough for a relationship. Instead of ending things with a woman he claimed to not love anymore, Randy chose his girlfriend over Alani. What was so bad about her that she couldn't find a man that wanted to be committed to her and only her? It couldn't have been looks because she was constantly told she was gorgeous. And it couldn't have been her personality because she was a wonderful person that got along with if you didn't piss her off. But instead of men flocking to her, clamoring for a chance to make her their woman, they either constantly cheated on her and lied to her or deemed her as fuck buddy worthy of nothing else.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Alani entered the divas' locker room. Her night was finally over and she was looking forward to heading back to the hotel and enjoying a nice warm shower before passing out in her bed. Tossing a few greetings towards some of the divas that were still inside the room, ignoring the few glares she received, Alani walked towards her locker to grab her duffle bag with her change of clothes.

Her steps suddenly came to a halt when her eyes landed on the single red rose waiting for her on top of the duffle. Glancing around the room, Alani saw nobody was watching her, waiting to see her reaction as if they planted the rose there. She grabbed the flower and took a whiff of it, the sweet aroma making a smile appear on her face. Her phone vibrations interrupted the moment as it rattled across her bag. Alani unlocked it and read the message that greeted her.

_I miss you. Come by once you get back to the hotel._

As her eyes studied the words on her screen, Alani wasn't sure if she should feel happy or disappointed.

* * *

_**A/N: Well we finally got a look into Rolyssa's thought process so hopefully they can make up soon. And Seth just continues to dig that hole deeper and deeper doesn't he? And will Alani give Randy up for good or nah? R&amp;R :-)**_


	5. Five

_**A/N: Thank you all for the love for Chapter Four. So whew about that Royal Rumble last Sunday? I'm honestly tired of discussing it. I knew the crowd/Reigns haters were gonna react that way so I ain't tripping. I'm just going to sit back and see what happens. I don't give a fuck what anybody has to say b/c all 3 former Shield members will always have my support. So if you don't like it, don't watch. Simple. But Reigns was just slaying my ovaries while Rollins was the star of the night! But enough of that..Let's get onto the update shall we?**_

* * *

**Five**

Randy grunted as he plunged into Alani, sweat gathering on his forehead and dropping down his face. His nails dug into her skin as he held her legs out to the side, his face contorted in pleasure.

"You getting ready to cum for me?" He inquired, feeling his own orgasm creeping up his legs.

Nonchalant moans fell from Alani's lips as she dropped her hand to her nub, rubbing it vigorously. She bit her bottom lip as her free hand groped her breast, closing her eyes to stop her from rolling them. "Make me cum Randy. I wanna cum all on this dick," Alani requested unenthusiastically.

His pace turned erratic in nature and with one final jab her mangled cry of Randy's name filled the room which promptly sent the wrestler over the edge as well. Randy's movements slowed down and he quickly detached himself from Alani, heading straight for the bathroom.

Once the door clicked closed, Alani's eyes popped open and she sat up. The young woman started to quickly gather her belongings, stuffing her bra into her large purse as she tried to slip on her shoes at the same time. Her head whirled around looking for her cell phone, realizing it wasn't on the nightstand where she placed it before her and Randy's session got underway.

"Looking for this?"

Alani turned to see Randy, who by then had pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, holding her iPhone. She nodded her head and approached him, reaching for the phone. "Yeah. Thanks." Her brow furrowed when he pulled the item out of her reach. "Is there a problem?"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"As soon as we finish having sex you sneak out of here like a thief in the night. Are you in that much of a rush to be as far away from me as possible?"

Alani exhaled and ran a hand through her hair. She definitely wasn't trying to have this conversation with Randy at the moment. All she wanted was to take a hot shower in her own room and crawl into her bed before she had to get up at the crack of dawn the next day for her workout. Hell, she shouldn't even had been there anyway. She should've acted as if she didn't see his text and went on about her life. But of course Randy Orton wasn't easy to ignore, especially when he cornered her in the hotel elevator and seduced you to come back to his room. Like many times before, her resolve disappeared the moment he started nibbling on her neck and before she knew it, she was spread eagle on his king sized mattress while he plowed into her.

"Randy, I'm really not in the mood for this. I'm tired and I just want to shower and go to sleep."

"Well, I have a shower and a bed so there's your solution."

Alani crossed her arms over her chest and rest her entire body weight on one leg. "Now you know that's not an option."

"And why is that?"

"You know why!" Alani hissed. "You cuddle with your girlfriend or wife after sex. Not the side chick. I come, you come, and then I leave. That's always been the routine don't try to act dense now."

"Well what if I want to change the routine?"

Alani's body recoiled slightly in shock, her brow raising in disbelief. A short chuckle filled the room making Randy purse his lips. "Goodnight Randy." She turned on her heel to walk away. Her steps halted when Randy grabbed her by her wrist.

"Alani, I'm serious. I don't know if I can put up with this charade any longer. I thought I could fix my relationship but it's looking really unlikely at this point."

"Maybe if you kept your dick in your pants you could."

"Lan-"

"I mean I get it. Although I've never met your girlfriend I'm still liable for her man cheating on her. But Randy if you truly wanted to fix things between you two you would've dropped me a long time ago. And hell you've known for a while now that things wouldn't work out so why do you want to make a change now? What has sparked this abrupt change in attitude?"

Alani stared at Randy, awaiting his response. A range of emotions flashed across his face as the seconds ticked by, a sign of the internal battle that was going on inside his mind. Alani wasn't sure if she should be ecstatic or pissed the fuck off. Part of her wanted to jump for joy that Randy picked her. For the first time in a long time, a man felt that she was good enough for an actual relationship and not just a side piece. As much as she tried to accept her role, a tiny part of her always wished that Randy would see that he had a great woman willing to make him happy standing right in front of him. Sure their situation wasn't ideal and was built off deceit. But that didn't stop her from wanting more than what she was currently getting from Randy.

However, a part of her couldn't believe the gall of the man nicknamed The Viper. Did he actually believe that he could snap his fingers and decide that he wanted to be with her and she would fall in line? Of course he did. This man was walking sex on a stick. Every woman he came in contact with instantly fell into his bed and Alani wasn't any different. As much as she wanted to believe that she had a backbone to stand up for what she wanted, they both knew that wasn't the truth. Because if it was, she would've never started fucking with Randy in the first place.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Randy's question jolted Alani from her thoughts, her eyes focusing on his again. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you want to be with me? Aren't you tired of being my very well hidden secret?"

Alani nibbled on her bottom lip thoughtfully and exhaled, her shoulders slumping. Instead of him admitting why he all of a sudden wanted to be with her, he tried to divert the attention to her and make it seem like she was the one being difficult. She quickly surmised it was a lost cause she was battling. "Randy, I can't discuss this right now."

Randy's grip on her wrist tightened and he yanked Alani close to him, planting a smoldering kiss on her lips. Against her brain's demand, her stomach quivered from the smooch and her legs turned to jello and threatened to give way. Randy pulled away a few seconds later and caressed Alani's face as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm serious Alani. And if you were being completely honest with yourself you would admit you want the same thing too. Just drop the tough act and tell me what you want."

He released her hand and stepped away from Alani, folding his arms. She awkwardly stood there, the heat rising to her cheeks as her chest raised with every breath she took. Without another word, Alani quickly retreated, not daring to look back for fear she would throw logic and all forms of sensibility to the wind.

* * *

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are darling?"

Alexandria giggled as Dean nuzzled her neck with his face, placing feathery kisses on her skin. Her head lulled to the side and she exhaled satisfactorily while Dean's hands crept underneath his t-shirt she was wearing.

"Dean, if you keep doing this I won't be able to finish packing."

"Fuck packing and fuck me instead."

Alexandria moaned as Dean's hand reached her breast, tweaking her nipple with his index finger and thumb. She turned her head and placed a quick peck on her boyfriend's lips, pulling his hand away and moving away from him towards the foot of the bed instead.

"Calm down babe. I have a lot of packing to do since you suddenly decided you wanted to go on a trip directly after the Smackdown taping. And did I mention it's kinda hard since I don't know what to bring since you're being so secretive."

"You know what else is really hard?" Dean grabbed Alexandria's hand and placed it on his jean covered dick, smirking.

"DEAN!" Alexandria exclaimed, yanking her hand away and laughing. "What the hell am I gonna do with you?"

Dean grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He reclined his body and rest his weight on his elbows. Thoughts of the secret rendezvous he planned for his and Alexandria's upcoming anniversary swirled through his mind while he watched his girlfriend mumble quietly to herself. He was extremely excited for the trip and knew Alexandria would enjoy herself despite Seth and Roman trying to talk him out of it. He was unconventional and he knew that he wouldn't be able to simply plan a normal date for such an occasion. Dean had accomplished one of the most unlikeliest of feats by staying in a committed relationship for the past year and the scenario deserved a grand gesture. Not only as a congratulations to him but as a thank you to Alexandria as well. She gave him a chance when everybody thought she could do so much better and was able to see the good in him that nobody else could. Dean was confident this was one of his best ideas yet.

"In my defense, I did try to help you-"

"Dean you telling me I could walk around naked was not helping me."

"Says who? Because all we're going to do when we're gone is fuck, drink, and sleep."

Alexandria laughed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Dean's blunt response. "You know we're going to have to add eating to that schedule."

"Oh trust me doll face, I plan on doing a lot of eating while we're away." A mischievous glint appeared in Dean's icy blue orbs.

A crimson blush crept onto Alexandria's cheeks as she stood to her feet, stepping away from Dean when he tried to pounce on her. Before he could advance again, his phone rang making him groan in response as he reached for it on the nightstand. "I'm not done with you," he informed Alexandria before stepping out of the room to take the call in the living room.

Once she heard him begin his conversation, Alexandria sat back on the bed and resumed packing. As she tried to determine how to fit everything she would need for a full week in one carry on bag, her mind wandered to the conversation she had with Alyssa the prior week. She still hadn't decided whether she wanted to bring up the subject of taking their relationship to the next level to Dean or not. At that point, their relationship was going smoothly. She was happy and he was happy and they avoided any major arguments. However, there was a nagging feeling that appeared at some times wanting more. Alexandria couldn't quite pin point where the feeling materialized from or what exactly she wanted but she wanted more.

Whenever she looked at Alyssa and Roman or Naomi with Jimmy, a slight twinge of jealousy zipped through her body. Of course she was happy for her friends and the fact they were in loving relationships but she sometimes wished she had the same. Alexandria truly believed Dean cared about her and enjoyed spending time with her but it was as if he was still holding back, fearing he would be hurt. Meanwhile, Alexandria was prepared to put everything on the line for him. Ready to profess how she wanted no other man besides Dean and how he was the end all, be all for her. If he asked her to kill for him, she wasn't sure she would deny his request. But often times she wondered whether the feeling was mutual.

Alexandria understood monogamous relationships weren't Dean's strong suit. Hell he took a leap when he committed to her and it took him months before he publicly acknowledged her as his girlfriend despite the fact she escorted him to the Hall of Fame ceremony. And when he did that, she was over the moon with joy. But now, she needed more. She needed another sign from Dean that he was as invested into the relationship as she was.

"See you can't even blame me for you not getting any packing done because you haven't done any since I left the room."

Alexandria's head quickly whipped around and she locked eyes with Dean, flashing him an uneasy smile. Dean's own grin disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

Alexandria shook her head. "Not important. So what's the weather going to be like where we're going?" she asked, standing up. She moved towards her large suitcase she lugged over with random clothing items and started searching through it.

Dean wrapped his arm around Alexandria's waist, stopping her. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Try to pretend you're fine when we both know you're not. If you don't wanna talk about it now, just say that. But don't lie to me Alex."

Alexandria sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor. Dean lifted her head with his index finger, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You can talk to me about anything."

"Are you happy with the direction our relationship is going?"

Dean's eyes widened slightly the moment he heard the question. He shrugged. "Um yeah? I mean we're still going strong after a year so that must mean we're doing something right. What, are you not happy?"

"No! It's not that," Alexandria quickly declared."I just..I mean..it's stup-"

"Don't say it's stupid. Because it must not be stupid if you're concerned about it."

Alexandria gulped nervously. Her palms became slick with perspiration as she tried to decide how to approach the subject in a way that wouldn't come off too forceful and turn Dean off. Alyssa was definitely right when she advised her to tread gently but Alexandria wasn't sure how to do that since she had never been in that position.

Removing Dean's muscular arms from her body, Alexandria grabbed her purse and reached inside. She pulled out a neatly wrapped jewelry box and handed it to Dean. He glanced at the item inquisitively before looking back at Alexandria.

"It's your anniversary present. I know I should wait but I think now's the best time to give it to you."

"Ooooohhhkkkaaayyyy," Dean replied, confusion sketched onto his face as he wondered how they switched topics so swiftly. He unwrapped the box and opened it, pulling out a gold key. "Now I'm officially confused."

"It's a key...to my apartment."

"And why do I need this?"

"Because I want you to have it."

Dean's eyes snapped up, realization sprawling across his face. "Are you-"

"NO! I'm not!" Alexandria exclaimed, shaking her head vehemently. "It's just..I mean I...You're my boyfriend and you deserve a key to my place. I'm not asking you to move in, I'm not asking to move in with you. But I think we've reached that point in our relationship where we should both have keys to each other's place. Sometimes you get back to town late at night and now if you want to come over straight from the airport, you can and I won't have to get up and let you in. Or whenever you're on the road if you want me to check on your place then I can do that as well."

"There's really nothing at my place to check on doll face. I don't have any pets or anything like that. I have a bed, a couch, and some other shit. That's all." Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dean that's not-" Alexandria paused and snatched the box from Dean, an irritated sigh falling from her lips. "Never mind. Just forget I said anything."

Dean's frown deepened as he watched Alexandria sulk back towards his bed, sitting defeated on the edge. He ran a hand through his mass of curls, not liking the expression on her face at all. He didn't mean to have such a nonchalant attitude about her gift but it was the only reaction that could hide the fact he was freaking the hell out on the inside. He knew the day would come where the topic of moving in together would be brought up. And sure Alexandria may not requested to move in together but offering him a key and talking about her having a key to his place was too damn close to comfort. Ever since Dean had been living on his own, nobody had a key to any of the apartments he lived in. Although Alexandria mostly spent all of her time at his place when he had a few days off, he couldn't grasp the idea of her having a key to his place. Currently he was able to control when she was over, able to keep an eye on her while she was there. But if he gave her a key that gave her free reign whenever he was gone. Then she would start snooping. Start redecorating his place to her liking. Leaving her tampons next to his vintage porno magazines next to the toilet. No there was no way he could give Alexandria a key to his place.

Dean's eyes focused on Alexandria and he immediately felt the guilt gnawing away at him. Her shoulders slumped forward as she silently packed her bag, blinking her eyes rapidly to stop the tears from flowing down her face. He hated seeing her eyes glossed over and he hated when he made her cry. Dean would do anything he could to make the Georgia native happy and wanted to give her the entire world if he could. But did that mean he would have to do something he was admittedly uncomfortable with just to bring a smile to her face? And how many times would he have to ignore his comfort zone for Alexandria's happiness?

Without another word, Dean walked towards Alexandria and grabbed the box she placed on his nightstand. He pocketed the key as Alexandria watched him, her lips parted in surprise. Dean leaned forward and kissed Alexandria hungrily, rubbing the back of her neck with his calloused fingertips. His skillful tongue wrestled with hers and he nipped her full top lip as she gripped his hair. Dean pulled away a few seconds later.

"Once all the madness dies down, I'll go to Home Depot or somewhere and make you a copy of my key."

Alexandria's eyes slightly lit up at the promise but her lips didn't transform into a grin. "Dean I don't want you to feel like you're forced to."

Dean shook his head. He pushed away the negative thought telling him he was making a huge mistake and was moving too fast, instead focusing on the glimmer of hope that gleamed throughout Alexandria's honey brown eyes. "I'm thankful you trust me enough to give me this key and I wanna show how much I trust you as well. You're not forcing me to do anything."

The corners of Alexandria's mouth twitched into a grin. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. But I just want to warn you now that you may come home and find me butt ass naked in your bed. So don't be alarmed," Dean said with a smirk, making Alexandria giggle.

* * *

Alyssa knocked on the door. "Babe are you in here?" she called out as she pushed the door open slightly. She glanced down at her cell phone as she walked inside, not quite paying attention until she ran into the chiseled chest of her husband.

"Now what have I told you about texting and walking at once gorgeous," Roman joked as he quickly grabbed Alyssa's arm, stopping her from falling down.

An embarrassed blush crept onto Alyssa's cheeks. "Sorry. Your mom just text me to let me know the boys finally went to bed." She glanced into Roman's eyes, the familiar fluttering sensation in her stomach that she always felt whenever he gazed at her appearing. "But what's up. You said you wanted to see me."

Roman nodded before he pulled his and from behind his back. Alyssa laughed as he handed her a bouquet of yellow roses and a bag of her favorite snack, Trader Joe's Organic apple slices.

"And what is this?"

"This is my way of saying welcome back and to apologize for acting like such an asshole gorgeous. I would've preferred to cook you your favorite meal but since we're on the road, the apple slices will have to do."

"Thank you Ro. I really appreciate it."

A goofy grin crept onto the corners of Roman's lips. The expression made Alyssa's stomach do backflips despite her best efforts to remain unfazed. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss. However before she could pull away, Roman's arm wrapped around her waist and held her in place as the kiss quickly turned passionate. Despite the fact the two of them had been at odds for the past week and a half, Alyssa didn't try to fight it and quickly succumbed to Roman's advances. The flowers fell from her hands onto the couch and her arms snared his neck. She ran her fingers through his loose raven locks, the slight sensation of nails dragging along his scalp making Roman's low animalistic growl fill the dressing room.

The two parted for air and Alyssa buried her face into Roman's chest, inhaling deeply as the scent of his freshly washed t-shirt wafted through her nostrils.

"I hate fighting with you sweetheart," Roman said softly, interrupting the silence.

Alyssa exhaled. The married couple had did their best to avoid one another since their spat, neither willing to bring up the incident although their respective friends instructed them to talk to one another about their concerns. Instead, their stubbornness and fear of everything being blown out of proportion again, halted any efforts of reconciliation. However, Roman couldn't take the awkward tension any longer. It was weird not holding Alyssa close to him, not joking around with her, and not making love to her until the wee hours of the morning. He knew it would take a while for his wife to adjust to being back at work now that she was a mother and he just wanted her to know she had his support no matter what.

"I should be the one to apologize Ro. I acted like an ass that night, saying shit I didn't mean and that was totally unnecessary. I know you're not doing any dirt on the road and I didn't mean to make you feel like your Samoan heritage was pointless either. I should've did a better job harnessing my anger. Instead of snapping, I should've just calmly verbalized how I truly felt to you."

Roman grabbed Alyssa's hand and pulled her towards the leather couch, sitting down first before pulling her onto his lap. "And how do you truly feel Alyssa?"

She toyed with the hem of her mustard yellow t-shirt and exhaled. "I've been working since I've been 18 and I've taken care of myself since then. I guess it's kinda hard getting used to not having to do everything myself because I've been doing it for so long. I don't know what tomorrow will bring. Hell, I hope we're together until we're old and gray but there's a possibility that won't happen and I just want to be prepared."

Roman's grip on Alyssa's waist tightened as he watched an errant tear trail down her face before she quickly wiped it away. "Is that it?" His wife shook her head. "What else?"

Alyssa turned her body slightly so she could stare into Roman's eyes. "I love you and the boys with all my heart Ro. But sometimes I need a break. I know being a mother is a full time job but sometimes I need some time to myself. Working gives me that opportunity. I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful because I'm not. I wouldn't trade this for the world. But if I'm being honest, I'm looking forward to the few days away from the boys." Alyssa palmed her face with her hand and shook her head. "That sounds horrible. I guess I really am selfish."

Roman dragged a hand over his face and sighed. "It's not selfish and you're definitely not selfish Alyssa and I'm sorry for even saying that to you. It's just natural for you to feel this way and I respect you for admitting it. I know you love Isaiah and Ethan with every fiber in your body. But I know it's hard for you taking care of twins especially when I'm constantly on the road. Even Superwoman needs a day off. But just know that you aren't alone and you have me along with our friends and family. But when I'm home, I could definitely do more to help out so you won't be stressed and I'll start doing that more often."

"But Ro-"

"But nothing. This is a partnership Alyssa and when one of us needs help, the other one steps up to the plate no questions asked. I don't think you're weak or anything like that because you're one of the strongest women I know. But you're human and there's nothing wrong with you saying you need a break."

The tension from Alyssa's body evaporated, making her body relax when she realized Roman understood where she was coming from. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I just don't want you to become overwhelmed Lyssa and that's why I reacted the way I did at the news of you returning to work. I don't want you to pile too much on your plate at once. But it was never my intention to make it seem like I thought your rightful place was at home watching the boys or that I thought you were being selfish wanting to work. I could've gotten my opinion across better but we both know how my temper can be," Roman said with a wry chuckle. "You might think I'm being too overprotective but I can't help but worry. It's in my nature sweetheart."

Alyssa smiled as she stroked the side of Roman's face. "I know and as much as it can irk me at times, I love it as well and wouldn't have it any other way," she replied. "So we're good?"

"Of course we are." Roman placed a soft kiss on her temple.

A few seconds of a comfortable silence passed before Alyssa spoke again. "So I've actually been thinking about my decision to come back to work."

"Really?" Roman peaked at Alyssa. "What have you been thinking about?"

"After our argument, I started thinking that maybe Lex was right and there was a logical compromise to make us both happy. So I spoke to Stephanie and we both decided that I can only work part time. So instead of me working every week, I'm just going to work once a month for the pay per views and the Raw and Smackdown tapings afterwards."

"Are you sure that's what you want? I know how much you were looking forward to coming back to work."

"That's true I was. But I also don't want to miss Zay and Ethan growing up either. This way I can do both."

Roman smiled and nodded, happy with Alyssa's decision. "Well if you're happy then that's all that matters. I'm just glad you're back on the road with me baby girl. I've missed you."

Before Alyssa could reply, Roman grasped her chin with his forefinger and thumb and placed a smoldering kiss on her full lips once again. She moaned against his mouth as he twisted her body fully so that she was straddling his lap. Detaching his mouth from hers, Roman trailed hot open mouth kisses down the column of her neck, nipping at the supple skin softly.

"You just saw me last Thursday handsome," Alyssa whispered in a breathless voice. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to try to quiet her moans.

"That was too long for me gorgeous. You know I can't get enough of you. I can't wait to make love to you without the twins interrupting us."

"What about your no sex before a show rule?"

Roman ignored Alyssa and reached for her belt, unbuckling the item so he could push her loose boyfriend fitting jeans down her legs. He smirked when he felt her shiver against his muscular frame and licked his lips. "That doesn't mean I can't show you how sorry I truly am," he told her, quickly slipping a finger inside her panties.

Alyssa's hips bucked upwards at the touch. She grabbed both sides of Roman's face and kissed him again, grinding onto his crotch feverishly, rocking against his hand as he continued to tease her clitoris. It had been too damn long since she experienced an orgasm at the hands of her husband and she was in dire need to tumble over that edge.

"Hey big cat did you want to head to- OH WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!"

Alyssa shrieked in horror as the door swung open widely. Dean and Alexandria stood frozen in the doorway, stunned by what they walked in on, their eyes wide. Alyssa jumped off Roman's lap and ran into the bathroom while Roman tried to adjust his hardened member in his sweat pants, glaring at Dean.

"Don't you know how to fuckin knock?!" he growled at his friend.

"Shit, don't you know how to lock the door before you start getting freaky with your wife?!" Dean retorted, his voice slightly raising. "Got dammit. First I had to see Alyssa with her legs wide the fuck open when she was in labor now this shit?! I'm gonna be scarred for life!"

Alexandria chuckled as she walked into the room. Dean glared at her out the corner of his eye, unamused. She quickly quieted down, flashing him a sweet smile.

"Well trust me Dean, I don't want you to see my wife in that position ever again either."

The sound of the bathroom door opening interrupted the conversation. Alyssa shyly walked into the room, pushing a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat nervously and avoided the gaze of her cousin and her husband's best friend while she gathered her belongings. "Sorry about that."

"Girl nothing to apologize for. I knew you two had some freakiness in y'all." Alexandria grinned as both Roman and Alyssa blushed. "So I take it everything is good between you two?" she asked. The married couple nodded their heads in unison. "Good. Because I was very close to knocking some sense into both of you if this shit went on any longer."

"Why the hell are you two here anyway?"

"I was just trying to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat from catering before we head over to this meeting with Paul and creative about the show tonight."

"You couldn't text that to me?" Roman raised his eyebrow at Dean.

"You know how me and technology are man. This was much easier."

Alyssa chuckled quietly as Roman rolled his eyes at Dean who flashed him a sheepish grin. The makeup artist grabbed the flowers she dropped earlier along with her train case. Roman raised to his feet and helped her pull the case to the door.

"I have to go set up before the show. I'll see you after the show okay?"

A devious smirk appeared on Roman's face, his eyes twinkling with desire before he placed a quick kiss on Alyssa's lips. "Definitely."

Alyssa yelped as Roman smacked her on the ass playfully. She winked in his direction and left the locker room, Alexandria following her.

"I see you trying to give your husband some good luck coochie before the show cuz," Alexandria teased with a wide grin.

Alyssa pushed Alexandria in the shoulder playfully. "I'm fuckin mortified that you and Dean walked in on us."

"Girl Dean has already seen everything down there when you went through labor with the twins so it's not that bad." Alexandria waved her hand dismissively. "Although I'm sure he will start having night tremors and waking up in cold sweats now."

The two cousins shared a quick laugh as they finally approached Alyssa's work area. She inhaled deeply and smiled, happy to be back at work once again. It had been such a long time since the last time she worked. She just hoped she remembered everything and would be able to get back into the groove of things.

"So, you told Roman how you truly felt?"

Alyssa nodded her head as she started pulling her makeup out of her case, setting it up on her vanity table. "Yeah. He was understanding as usual. I was tripping thinking he wasn't going to see things my way. And I was able to see where he was coming from as well so everything is good. I also decided to just work part time. That way too much strain won't be placed on Roman's mother and I'll still be able to spend most of my time with Zay and Ethan."

"Well at least you two reached a compromise that you both are happy with. Now I won't have to give Ro the side eye every time I see him."

Alyssa chuckled. "What about you? You ready for that top secret anniversary trip?"

Alexandria beamed and nodded her head eagerly. "I want to see what Dean has up his sleeves. He typically shocks me with all of his surprises so I'm sure I'll love whatever he planned."

"And did you talk to him about the moving in idea?"

Alexandria's smile slightly faltered at the memory of her conversation with Dean a few days ago. "Well I just decided to take things slow at first and gave him a key to my place. He came around to the idea and told me he'll get me a key made when we return to Tampa. So he didn't completely freak out."

Alyssa smiled softly. Although she was against Dean and Alexandria's relationship at first, she could now see how much the two cared about one another. Alyssa was well aware of how important the upcoming anniversary was for both of them and she hoped everything would go as smoothly as possible. Also hearing how Dean was receptive at the thought of their relationship taking a more serious turn was an indication of how much Dean had grown since since his womanizing days. Dean and Alexandria's relationship was in a great place and Alyssa truly believed they deserved every bit of happiness they brought to each other's lives.

"Alyssa I see you've made it! How are you feeling?"

Alyssa turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. She watched as Stephanie McMahon approached her, an unknown petite younger woman flanking her side. A genuine smile appeared on Alyssa's face as she quickly hugged her boss before pulling away.

"I feel great Stephanie. Glad to be back. Thank you for everything once again."

"No problem. I know how difficult it can be to be a working woman and a mother at once. How are the boys?"

"Besides keeping me up late at night and learning to crawl and getting into more trouble, they're great as well," Alyssa said with a laugh. "Starting to look more and more like Roman each day too."

"I know. He's always showing off pictures to anybody who's willing to look. Enjoy the calm before the storm now because once they get older, it'll get crazier," Stephanie advised as Alyssa nodded her head in agreement. Stephanie turned and gestured to the woman that walked up with her. "Alyssa this is Heather Lewis. Heather, this is Alyssa Reigns our main hairstylist and makeup artist. Alyssa, Heather is the new junior hair and makeup stylist."

"Nice to meet you," Heather greeted with a timid smile, offering her hand for a handshake that Alyssa reciprocated.

Alyssa's eyes did a quick sweep over the younger woman. The girl had almond shaped eyes hidden behind a pair of simple glasses, her black hair swept into a side ponytail. A shy aura surrounded the girl but Alyssa quickly deduced that to being nervous since it was her first day backstage. "Nice you meet you as well," Alyssa responded.

"Since you're only working part time, we decided to hire Heather to do makeup and hair for the days you're not here for the house shows and tapings that aren't after pay per views. So for right now she's going to be shadowing you and learning how to work with the different divas since we know they can be a little opinionated." Alyssa snorted in response making Stephanie chuckle lightly. "I'm sure that won't be a problem right Alyssa?"

Alyssa shook her head. "Not at all."

"Great! Well I'll leave you two be. Alyssa, next time you come on the road bring those handsome boys of yours. I'm sure they'll wow the socks off of everybody here."

Alyssa laughed as Stephanie briskly walked away, her heels clacking against the floor tile. She redirected her attention back to Heather who stoically stood in place. "Ok girl the boss is gone. No need to remain timid around me. Loosen up," Alyssa encouraged.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. I want to make sure I do a good job."

"It's your first day. If you mess up it'll be understood but trust me you'll be fine. The hardest thing will be dealing with certain divas' attitudes but I'll nip that shit in the bud if they get out of hand. Nothing to worry about.'

Alyssa turned around, her eyes landing on Alexandria who was sitting in the chair designated to divas that were getting their makeup and hair done. "That's my cousin Alex. She's just hanging with us before she goes off to have sex with her boyfriend later."

Alexandria glanced up from her cell phone and smacked her lips. "That's rich coming from you after what I just witnessed between you and your husband tramp," she told her cousin prompting the mother of two to flip her the bird.

* * *

A muffled yawn flowed from Alani's lips as she ran a hand over her messy ponytail while she dodged numerous stagehands backstage, struggling to keep her eyes open. Royal Rumble was in a few hours and her mind was a thousand miles away. Instead of being focused on her pay per view debut after spending the past few months conducting backstage interviews for Raw and Smackdown, she couldn't get her last interaction with Randy out of her mind. She hadn't spoken to him since then and ignored all of his texts as she tried to determine exactly how she felt about his proposition. She could either accept his offer and live with the guilt of him ending a relationship that spanned over several years. Or she could turn him down and constantly wonder what would've happened if she decided to become his girlfriend. Neither choice would be easy to choose and she knew there would be regrets no matter what she decided.

Raucous laughter interrupted Alani's thoughts as she rounded the corner. She stopped in her tracks as she watched two unknown women joke with each other while another one timidly sat to the side and scribbling in a notebook. She glanced down at her iPhone and saw she had exactly an hour and a half to get ready for the show before her first segment of the night.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Alyssa."

One of the women's heads snapped around, her deep brown eyes settling onto Alani. Alani's eyes studied her appearance, admiring the stylish leopard print loafers on her feet before reaching her face again. "I'm Alani. They told me to come here to get my hair and makeup done."

Realization quickly flashed across the woman's face, her pursed lips transforming into a welcoming smile. "Oh great! You're early."

"If you need me to come back-"

"No it's fine! I'm so used to divas taking their sweet ass time getting here I almost forgot how it feels to have somebody being on time. Have a seat." Alyssa turned and faced the woman that was sitting down in the chair she gestured to. "Alexandria get your ass up."

"Is that anyway to talk to your favorite cousin?" Alexandria grumbled as she stood up.

Alyssa ignored her and focused on Alani, ushering her to the chair. She draped a cape over her shoulders. "Just ignore her," Alyssa told Alani.

"Excuse you heffa I'm standing right here and I can hear you." Alexandria tossed her hair over her shoulder and grinned at Alani. "You're the new interviewer right? I'm Alexandria but everybody calls me Alex."

"And that's Heather the new junior hair and makeup stylist." Alyssa pointed to the reserved Asian girl sitting off in the corner.

"Nice to meet you all. So you three work here?" Alani asked, realizing she hadn't seen any of the three women around backstage prior to that moment.

"Well I just returned to work today from maternity leave. Heather just started today. And Alex doesn't work here she just joins her boyfriend Dean on the road from time to time for a quick visit." Alyssa removed Alani's hair from the ponytail and plugged up the tools she was going to use. "So how are you enjoying the gig so far? Getting along with everybody?"

An image of Seth quickly appeared in Alani's head making her scowl. Ever since their latest spat in the hotel cafe in Tennessee, she had been lucky enough to not be subjected to his constant teasing. She was hoping he had gotten the hint to leave her the fuck alone but she wasn't so sure he would back down so easily.

"For the most part. Some people are nicer than others. But I'm not here to make friends. I just want to come and do my job and go home."

Alyssa nodded her head, agreeing with Alani. "Yeah when I first started I kept to myself and just hung out with a select few. It definitely makes surviving around here much easier in the long run because some people can be a little messy with their gossiping."

"And some people can be total creeps or bitches," Alexandria added. She held up her hands as Alyssa tossed her a glare. "You know I'm telling the truth."

Alani giggled and relaxed her body, allowing Alyssa to work her magic. Despite the fact she had just met the two women a few minutes ago, she felt comfortable around them. Ever since she joined the main roster she felt as if everybody was watching her every move from management to the wrestlers to the divas to the other interviewers. But she didn't feel like that around Alexandria and Alyssa and she had to admit this was one of the few times she felt at ease, quickly forgetting about her issues with Randy.

A familiar chuckle echoed through the hallway making Alani groan. She looked in the mirror and watched as Seth walked through the corridor, talking on his cell phone. Her eyes unknowingly traveled over his appearance, observing the pair of slim fitting jeans he wore along with a t-shirt of some band she didn't know. A baseball cap sat perched on his head, covering his two toned hair that was pulled into a low bun and glasses were situated on his face. Alani cleared her throat nervously as she suddenly became parched, quickly looking away when Seth lifted his head, his eyes landing on hers through the mirror. She inwardly sighed as Seth approached the group of women.

"Hello ladies. How are you all doing on this fine evening?"

"Hey Seth. How's it going?" Alyssa greeted while Seth hugged her with one arm.

"You know how it is Mrs. Reigns. Different city, different night, living the life. How are my boys?"

"Good. They love the Bears onsies you bought them. Roman's mad because he says his sons are going to be 49ers fans."

Seth's face wrinkled in disapproval and he shook his head. "We'll make sure that never happens. Don't worry." He turned to face Alexandria who was typing away on her phone and smirked. "Sexting Dean?"

"As if. You know it takes him twenty minutes to send me one sentence. I'm not even going to put that much pressure on him."

Seth chuckled before his eyes landed on Alani. His smirk widened into a grin as he watched her pretend to be busy on her phone. He already noticed her staring at him when he walked down the hallway earlier and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind. But if he knew Miss Matthews, she would deny doing such a thing.

"Well don't you look amazing this evening Miss Matthews," he complimented. His tongue snaked out his mouth and coated his bottom lip with saliva, admiring the grey sleeveless dress that hit her kneecaps, the v-neckline giving him a teasing peak of her delectable cleavage. Even without an ounce of makeup on her face and her hair haphazardly strewn over her head as Alyssa styled it, Seth couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful Alani was.

"What, no demeaning nickname from you today? I'm shocked," Alani quipped, not bothering to look up from her phone.

Seth shook his head, his grin still intact and shrugged. "I told you I wanted to start over and I meant it. I think we got off on the wrong foot before Alani. I'm really a good guy."

"I kinda find that hard to believe."

"I'm a gentle soul."

"You're an aggravating menace."

Seth laughed. "You know sooner or later, you're going to see things my way."

Opting to take a chance, Alani looked up from her phone, her eyes locking with Seth's chocolate brown orbs. Her heart slightly rattled against her chest as they held an unwavering stare. "And what way would that be?"

"When it's all said and done, you're going to see that you were definitely wrong about me. And you're going to enjoy being in my presence as opposed to being annoyed by it."

Alani parted her lips to reply when a deep booming voice made her pause. Anticipation made her palms sweat as the voice grew closer, a sign that the person was walking towards her. As she mentally prepared herself to see the man she had avoided the past week to appear, a softer, unknown voice appeared. Alani's brow furrowed as she glanced away from Seth and into the vanity mirror, the sight that greeted her making her heart plummet to her feet.

Randy and his smiling, beautiful girlfriend hanging off his arm.

* * *

_**A/N: Well Rolyssa finally communicated, Dalex appears to be on opposite sides, and both of Randy's chicks are in the same space...how will this play out? R&amp;R :-)**_


	6. Six

**_A/N: Once again, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I greatly appreciate the love you have shown thus far. Note regarding last chapter: If you all are wondering who is playing Heather (Jr. Hairstylist working with Alyssa) it is none other than Janel Parrish aka Mona Vanderwaal from Pretty Little Liars (A show that I love to hate!) Anyway just a warning to you all: those ovaries you have, you will lose them during this chapter. And you can also say goodbye to those panties as well. Enjoy the very LENGTHY chapter._**

* * *

Six

Alani had never seen Randy's girlfriend before. Sure, the desire to stalk his Instagram page for a peak at the woman that seemed to have an inexplainable hex over her lover had crossed her mind a few times. But Alani always chickened out, deciding if there wasn't a face attached to the person Randy was cheating on, she would feel less guilty about the transgression. However, there was no denying who the petite brunette with gorgeous pale blue eyes was. From the way Paul, Randy's friend and boss, smiled warmly at her to the way she gripped onto Randy's index and middle fingers, Alani correctly deduced this was indeed Randy's woman. The one Randy claimed he didn't love anymore but was still with.

Alani's breath hitched in her throat as Randy's eyes locked with hers through the mirror. A range of emotions flashed across his face ranging from shock to fear. Through her confused induced haze she heard Heather tell Alyssa she was going to step to catering for a quick bite to eat, numerous voices of the production workers buzzed around her as they prepared for the show later that night, and Alyssa and Alexandria bickered about the latter trying to plug her phone charger into the outlet Alyssa needed. However, the conversations were simply background noise she didn't pay attention to. The only thing she focused on was the fact Randy was there with his girlfriend. Days after he told Alani he was tired of acting as if his relationship was stable, he was there looking like the happy and satisfied boyfriend. While she had spent her last few off days agonizing over his proposition, he was busy playing the role of faithful boyfriend to his girl. How could she be so damn stupid? How could she truly believe Randy wanted her and only her? It was clear the only thing he wanted was his cake and the ability to eat it too.

Alani quickly turned her head and came face to face with Seth. The two toned hair man stared at her curiously before glancing behind her towards Randy. He nodded his head in greeting to the veteran wrestler, his gaze once again settling on the Jersey native, realization flashing in his eyes. Alani swallowed nervously as concern appeared in his eyes, his face softening as he looked at her. She felt a twinge of nervousness, fearing he witnessed her entire silent interaction with Randy. She worked so hard to keep their affair a secret, she didn't need it to be revealed in front of Randy's girlfriend and her coworkers by the man she had been at odds with for months.

"You okay?"

Shock coursed through Alani's body along with another indescribable feeling. She was so used to Seth being an arrogant prick towards her that hearing his voice laced with gentleness slightly surprised her. She nodded her head, reaching forward to grab her bottle of water.

"I'm good. Just nervous about tonight." She raised the bottle to her lips with a shaky hand.

Seth's eyes slightly narrowed and he stopped himself from scoffing at the lame ass lie. Alani could tell he didn't believer her whatsoever and she slowly saw her secret being exposed with every passing second. She mentally braced herself for Seth to call her out on her bullshit, to reveal her for the no good, downright shameful slut that she was. Instead, he pushed himself off the makeup vanity as a smirk graced his lips.

"I hope you feel better. I need my favorite backstage interviewer to be on her A game tonight, sweet cheeks," he stated with a wink. He turned his attention to Alyssa and Alexandria who he somewhat forgot were standing there and smiled. "I'll see you ladies later."

Once Seth disappeared, Alani dared to glance back into the mirror. A sigh of relief fell from her lips when she saw Randy and his girlfriend weren't standing in the corridor anymore. Her back sagged into the chair as her eyes eased closed, her breathing stabilizing.

"So what was that all about?"

Alani's eyes snapped open and locked onto Alyssa's reflection in the mirror as the woman grabbed her flat iron and separated a piece of Alani's layered hair.

"What are you talking about?"

Alyssa parted her lips, ready to ask what was going on between the rookie and Randy Orton, a man she didn't particularly care for. To an outsider, one would've thought she wasn't paying attention to the stare down between Alani and Randy. But she saw it all and she knew Alexandria and Seth saw it too. It was obvious there was something going on between the two although no words were spoken between them. Alyssa inwardly rolled her eyes at Randy's selfishness, her mild disdain for him slowly becoming more intense.

But once she saw the shame and pain emanating from Alani's gaze she decided to attack another topic instead.

"You and Seth. Was that some flirting I saw?"

Tension left Alani's body and she relaxed, relieved her secret was safe for the time being. She waved her hand dismissively. "No, it was him being the same jackass I've known since I've met him."

Alexandria pulled up a stool next to Alani and plopped down. "I don't know. The way you two were gazing at one another-"

"We were not gazing at each other."

Alyssa snorted in laughter as Alexandria rolled her eyes, not believing a word Alani was saying. "Girl please. Rollins was looking at you like he was a young boy with a crush while you had this glossy, far away dreamy look on your face."

"It was kinda cute actually," Alyssa added.

A deep blush appeared on Alani's face and she shook her head vigorously, chuckling. "Trust me there is nothing cute about the interactions I have with Seth. He's a damn thorn in my side. I tolerate him at work and that's all."

Alani watched as Alexandria and Alyssa shared a look with one another trying to stifle their giggles. "I'm serious! Seth's too damn full of himself and cocky and rude. He grates my nerves!"

"Seth's not rude. He's one of the nicest guys I know," Alexandria countered.

"And arrogant is kinda an exaggeration. He's just confident in his abilities as he should be. He's a hell of a performer and one of the bright spots in the company," Alyssa defended. "Maybe you just need to get to know him a little better to see who he truly is."

Alani held up her hand, shaking her head. "Of course y'all think he's cool. He's best friends with both of your men. If he gets out of pocket with either one of you I'm sure he'll get his ass beat," she said before taking another sip of her water. "He's just been an asshole since I came to the main roster. He constantly makes snide remarks, calls me these stupid ass sexist nicknames that he knows irritate me, and always stares at me like I'm a piece of got damn meat. Seth is a damn pest and I want to choke him half the damn time. So the less time I spend around him, the better it is for my sanity and his safety."

Alyssa giggled at Alani's rant while Alexandria shook her head in amusement, observing how red the woman's face became when discussing Seth. She may have thought she hated seth now but she had an inkling that would change sometime in the future.

"You know what they say Alani."

"What?"

Alexandria grinned. "Denial is just not a river in Egypt girl."

* * *

"So have you made any progress?"

They listened to the other person on the phone intently and stared out the window at the view, the crashing waves calming them.

"Ok well keep me updated. I'll be expecting to hear from you next week."

They ended the call and gripped the phone in their hands. A sick and demented smirk appeared on their lips.

"I take it everything is going according to plan?"

The unknown person turned at the sound of their second accomplice's voice, nodding their head. "So far so good. How about you?"

The accomplice appeared on the mastermind's side and released a content breath as they stared at the scenery through the window. "I'm in the process of putting part one of the plan into motion. Once that's completed, part two will begin." The accomplice placed a hand on the mastermind's shoulder and squeezed. "Everything will start falling into place in no time."

The mastermind's smirk widened into a full blown grin. "Excellent."

* * *

Alyssa nibbled her bottom lip worriedly as her eyes focused on the reading beneath her. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her breathing became slightly shallow as she felt an intense migraine attack her, her skin becoming clammy with sweat. This couldn't be right. There was no way in hell this was accurate. She had did everything to make sure she was careful and taking the proper precaution. But there it was glaring at her. Mocking her. Silently telling her that her hard work was simply in vain.

How the fuck did she gain two more pounds?

Ever since her trip to the mall with Alexandria the week before, Alyssa had become more attentive to her body shape. There were times when she would stare at her naked body in the mirror for minutes after taking a shower, criticizing every flaw her eyes saw. She was developing love handles. There was a slight pudge at the bottom of her stomach. Her thighs were a chicken wing away from touching each other. All her life she had been a slender woman, drawing ire from women around her at her ability to eat as many as 20 boneless wings by herself and not gain a pound. But now, after giving birth to twins, it appeared as if her metabolism had definitely halted and she wasn't allowed such luxuries anymore.

Alyssa was trying so hard to make sure she wouldn't gain a kangaroo pouch for a stomach and return to the frame she had before she gave birth. She cut out her daily intake of french fries. She switched from juice and pop to flavored water, and she despised water. Hell she even tried her hand at salads and tried to stick it out despite salivating at the thought of a juicy double bacon cheeseburger whenever she forced a piece of lettuce into her mouth.

Yet it wasn't working and she still gained two more fuckin pounds.

The logical side of Alyssa knew she was tripping. There would have been plenty of women that wished they weighed as much as she did after giving birth to two babies. She wasn't morbidly obese by any means and still considered slender by societal standards. Yet she definitely didn't feel comfortable in her own body.

And coming back to work exacerbated her insecurities immensely.

The divas in WWE were so glamorous. They were sexy and they were the object of many wrestling fans' desires. Then there was her. The frumpy, mother who rather wear a pair of sweatpants instead of the bandage skirts she used to live in when she first joined the company. Any time Alyssa wore something remotely tight, she immediately changed it for something loose fitting, not wanting to draw attention to the many imperfections her body accumulated in the past several months. None of her friends would ever point them out, but she knew they were there.

Exhaling softly, Alyssa cut off the bathroom light and exited, tugging on Roman's oversized One Versus All t-shirt. She smiled softly at her husband who was laying in bed waiting for her, flipping through channels on the television. He returned her smile as she climbed into the bed.

"I was beginning to think you fell inside the toilet," Roman joked while he turned off the television and placed the remote on the nightstand.

"Just had to make sure I got rid of all the makeup off my face." Alyssa turned away from Roman and laid on her side to plug her phone in her charger. "Did you talk to your mother?"

"Yeah she said the boys are fine although Isaiah wants to crawl everywhere and won't sit still. I swear he's going to be a handful when he gets older with his hyper self," Roman said with a chuckle. He turned his body so he was spooning with Alyssa, wrapping an arm around her waist. He inhaled the scent of her fruit scented shower gel, placing a soft kiss on the base of her neck. "So about that conversation from earlier we were supposed to continue."

Alyssa's eyes fluttered closed as Roman continued to pepper her skin with kisses, her body melting into his. Her legs shook slightly when his long fingers started to untie her pajama pants, his hand slipping inside.

"Rome," she breathed softly, a moan quickly following.

"Baby girl I don't know if I can walk around like this any longer," his deep voice rumbled in her ear as he pressed his pelvis against her ass. He smirked when he heard Alyssa hiss quietly.

Alyssa unraveled Roman's arms from her waist. "Lemme just turn off the light real quick."

Roman pulled her back into the bed, pushing her on her back. He hovered over her body and stared at her intently, his smirk still stuck on his face, his tongue creeping out of his mouth and wetting his bottom lip.

"I don't think so. I want you to watch me as I kiss every inch of your sexy body."

Alyssa's shallow breathing increased as Roman placed another searing kiss on her lips, his hand pushing the pants down her hips. Her body stiffened instantly, making him pull away and raise his brow at her.

"Are you okay?"

Alyssa nodded her head, silently praying he didn't see through her lie as he gazed at her. Concern flashed in his grey orbs and it was at that moment she was consumed with amazement at how handsome he was.

"I'm fine. Just kinda tired I guess. Gotta get used to being back at work and on my feet for hours."

Roman eyed Alyssa warily, the distinct feeling she wasn't being honest with him appearing. He took a mental note of her pulling her pants back up her leg, her shaky hands quickly tying the drawstring.

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

Alyssa turned her head and avoided Roman's stare.

"Gor-"

"I'm fine Roman," Alyssa responded curtly, her tone informing him she didn't want to speak about the topic anymore.

Roman bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something else. He could tell by her body language and the fact she wouldn't look him in the eye something was off. But he didn't want to engage in another argument with her after they made up a few hours earlier.

Sighing softly, Roman rolled onto his side of the bed and turned off the light switch. "Goodnight," he grumbled.

"Night. Love you," Alyssa responded. She released a quiet breath and wiped the tear that rolled down her face when Roman didn't repeat the phrase to her. While she laid in the bed staring into the darkness, grateful she escaped Roman's interrogation, she realized it wouldn't be long before he forced her to tell him what was wrong.

* * *

Sweat dripped from Seth's face as he sat the barbell back on the rack and sat up. His chest heaved up and down with every breath he took, adrenaline coursing through his body. The gym was pretty much deserted since it was late at night. Seth himself should've been in his warm king sized bed resting after his grueling outing in the Royal Rumble match. But for some reason he simply couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind.

More specifically he couldn't remove Alani from his thoughts.

Ever since his earlier run in with the sassy woman before the show, his thoughts were consumed with her. Despite her insistence she was fine, Seth knew she was lying. And if he was a betting man, he would say her immediate mood change had to do with Randy Orton.

After reading between the lines and the uneasy glances they shared, Seth inferred there was something going on between the two. And if Randy's well known reputation as being a charming and persistent ladies man amongst the divas was any indication, the Davenport native knew their situation was of a sexual nature.

Seth stood to his feet and tossed his towel over his shoulder, exiting the gym. As he patted his pockets looking for his key card, Alani's disappointed eyes haunted him. He could tell she was devastated when she saw Randy's girlfriend hanging off his arm. He didn't know why he was letting this affect him in such a way. It wasn't like he was at fault for her despair. But the moment Seth saw her crestfallen expression, he felt a weird feeling of wanting to make her feel better.

However as quickly as the thought appeared, it vanished. Whatever was going on between Randy and Alani wasn't any of his business. So instead of driving himself crazy with worry, Seth decided to head to the fitness center to relax while everybody else on the roster either went out to party or were sleeping.

Seth's head jerked up when he felt a gush of wind enter the lobby as a random guest entered the hotel. His brow furrowed in confusion when his gaze landed on Alani sitting in the hotel courtyard, her coat pulled closely to her body to protect her from chilly temperature. Foregoing any common sense he had, Seth made his way towards the woman. The brutal wind slapped him in the face as soon as he pushed the door open.

"Alani what are you doing out here?"

Alani's head whipped around when she heard Seth's voice. He felt his anger rise when he observed her blood shot eyes, a clear indication she had been crying before he joined her. She hastily wiped her tears away and shook her head. "I'm fine."

"That is bullshit and you know it."

"Just leave me alone. I'll be fine."

A short, humorless chuckle fell from Seth's lips as he plopped down on the bench next to Alani. He knew he was begging to get sick by being outside in 40 degree weather in just a pair of mesh shorts and a t-shirt soaked with his sweat. He also was probably asking for Alani to backhand him into next month by being so nosey. But his conscience wouldn't allow him to leave the backstage interviewer in her current state.

"Look if you don't want to talk to me about what is really wrong, that's fine. But at least come inside before you get sick."

"Why do you care if I get sick? It is none of your concern."

"Maybe because I'm a nice guy?" Seth shrugged his shoulders. "There always doesn't need to be something in it for me to care about another person's well-being."

It was Alani's turn to chuckle as she turned to face Seth. She felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sight of his muscles bulging from his t-shirt, his hair a poofy mess. She cleared her throat nervously as she felt her cheeks become flushed while she forced the thoughts from her mind.

"Everybody has an angle Rollins. Nobody is completely unselfish."

Seth sighed as Alani tore her eyes away from his and continued to stare out into the darkness. The pain in her voice was clear and Seth was sure she was referring to Randy. Before that night Seth hadn't had any problems with Randy. Sure there was a general consensus backstage the dude was full of himself and his approach could use a little tweaking. Yet the majority of the roster believed Randy would never change because a true reprimand was never a threat to him since he had a close friendship with Paul.

On the other hand, Seth was well aware backstage gossip had a tendency of blowing simple shit out of proportion since it happened to him a few times before. There were a handful of people that saw Seth as being too cocky for his own good as well but he knew that wasn't the case. That's why he never let what other people said about Randy influence his opinion about him and as far as he was concerned, Randy was okay in his book. However, Seth couldn't help but seethe at the thought of Randy hurting Alani.

"Everybody isn't a selfish jackass like Randy, Alani."

Her head snapped up at the mention of Randy, a scowl quickly appearing on her face. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you looked like you were on the verge of tears earlier when he was at the arena with his girlfriend. I know he looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he saw you. I may not know what I'm talking about but I have a pretty good idea."

Alani shot to her feet and crossed her arms. "Mind your fuckin business Rollins. Whatever you think is going on between me and Randy is for me to deal with and not you."

The curvy woman brushed past Seth to enter the hotel. His hand immediately grasped her arm, stopping her movements. She whirled around to demand he release her as he stood up, his eyes boring into hers.

"You deserve better Alani. You'll realize that sooner or later."

Alani wordlessly snatched her arm from his grasp and smacked her lips before stalking inside the hotel. Seth exhaled and ran a hand over his hair, shaking his head.

* * *

"If you don't keep your hands to yourself, we're going to get arrested for indecent exposure."

"Doll face, we're in Vegas. I'm pretty sure they've seen way worse."

Alexandria giggled as she gripped Dean's hand tighter while she buried her body into his side, sighing happily as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled while she stared into the sky, mesmerized by the hypnotizing array of lights that greeted her. To say she was completely in awe at what Dean put together for their one year anniversary would've been a total understatement. She honestly didn't think he had it in him to be so romantic while still remaining true to himself but yet he proved her wrong.

She had to admit when she first arrived at the airport after the Smackdown taping and learned Dean was taking her to Las Vegas for their anniversary, a twinge of dread zipped through her body. Alexandria knew how much Dean loved the city affectionately nicknamed Sin City but hoped he didn't think partying every night of their brief break was his idea of a romantic getaway.

However, the moment she stepped into their luxurious suite, Alexandria's fears were laid to rest. From a relaxing midday date at a glamorous day spa to the private and sensual dinner date where Dean reserved an entire private dining area to the surprise shopping trip (an outing Alexandria knew Dean only did for her since he hated shopping), their brief reprieve from the outside world was something the Georgia native was sure would be forever embedded into her mind as long as she lived.

But the best part of the trip took place on their last night. After a rather lackadaisical day that included a light brunch and lounging in their hotel suite, Dean promised her their last date of the vacation would be one she would never forget. He came through with his promise when he surprised her with a gondola ride at The Venetian. They enjoyed the gorgeous view of the night skyline as they passed different high end shops, Alexandria slowly felt her heart swell inside her chest. The fact Dean was able to put together such an amazing trip to celebrate the milestone of reaching a year on his own was indicative of how far he had grown as a man since she first met him. Back then, Dean told her he wasn't a good guy and was positive he would be a horrible boyfriend to her. But as Alexandria sat nestled in his muscular arms, she realized neither declaration was true and he was one of the best men she had ever encountered in her life.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Dean's raspy voice interrupted Alexandria's thoughts. She glanced up at him and smiled softly. "Just thinking I wish we could stay here forever. I don't wanna go back," she whined.

"I don't either. But we both kinda have to get back to our jobs or else become homeless. And trust me you can't survive being homeless."

"Why do you think that?"

"Lex you grew up in middle class surburbia all of your life. Hell you get your panties in a twist if the cleaners don't starch your pants for work and you hate touching handles after other people," Dean said with a chuckle.

"People have germs Dean! I'm being safe so I don't get sick!"

"You're a germaphobe babe. A cute germaphobe but a germaphobe nonetheless. Hell you don't even like picnics."

"Why should I subject myself to eating on the ground? Do you know how many insects and bugs would crawl on me?" Alexandria shivered at the thought, shaking her head. "No thank you."

Dean laughed again as he placed a finger underneath Alexandria's chin, tilting her head upwards. He leaned in close to her, their lips inches apart. "You're a damn mess doll face."

Alexandria smirked. "That's kinda rich coming from you, Ambrose."

The two leaned closer before their lips met for a soft kiss. Alexandria ran her fingers through Dean's dry curly hair, pulling him closer. He struggled to stop the guttural groan from spilling out of his mouth as their tongues tangled with one another's. Dean felt himself become dizzy with desire while he focused on how wonderful Alexandria's plush lips felt against his smaller ones, memories of those same lips kissing other parts of his body running through his mind.

The couple pulled away when they needed to breathe, their chests heaving up and down. Alexandria blushed as Dean licked his bottom lip, sampling the fruity taste of her lip gloss that she left on his mouth.

"Are you ready for our last stop darling?" Dean asked after he turned and saw their ride was coming to an end.

Alexandria's brown eyes widened in surprise. "There's more?"

"Of course there is. It's our last night. I had to bring out all the stops." A devilish grin appeared on his lips.

Before Alexandria could ask what else he had up his sleeve, Dean grabbed her hand and helped her out of the gondola. Deciding to not spoil the moment with her incessant questions, Alexandria remained quiet as her boyfriend lead her through the throngs of tourists towards the strip. Her brow raised curiously as she saw the black town car waiting for them before Dean quickly ushered her inside.

30 minutes later, the town car came to a stop. The ride was a silent one as Alexandria tried to determine where Dean was taking her. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see where they were but she knew they weren't at their hotel since they could've walked there from The Venetian.

"Remember when we had the conversation about doing things outside of our comfort zone?"

Alexandria turned and glanced at Dean who sat on her left side. She slowly nodded her head, the conversation in question appearing in her mind. That was a topic that lead to Dean cooking her a birthday dinner when they first started dating and her surprising Dean with her seductive burlesque dance for his birthday. The pair's decision to do something they never thought they would do before had definitely been a bright spot in their courtship.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I was thinking that on our last night we could do something else that we've never done before."

Intrigue emanated from Alexandria's gaze as she watched Dean reach inside his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. He handed it to Alexandria and held his breath, afraid of what her reaction would be. The two had briefly discussed doing something like this a few months ago but neither followed up on the thought until now. Dean knew he was taking a chance and it could either pay off or bite him in his ass. He just hoped he didn't ruin his and Alexandria's anniversary trip with his idea.

Alexandria glanced up from the phone and stared at Dean, an unreadable expression on her face. "Really?"

"If you're not comfortable with it, then we can leave and go back to the hotel. I'll even watch some of those crappy ass chick flicks you like."

"Dean-"

"I was just trying to be adventurous and romantic. I already did the romantic thing with the gondola ride and this was my idea of doing something off the wall."

"Babe-"

"Oh shit. You hate it don't you? Like you want to whip out your machete and slice and dice me for even bringing you here. I knew I should've listened to Reigns and Rollins and took you to a play or the opera or some shit."

"Wait, you were going to take me to a play or the opera?" Alexandria asked, quickly switching gears.

Dean nodded. Alexandria continued to stare at him before erupting in laughter. Dean's brows knitted together as she continued to laugh hysterically, clutching her side as tears streamed down her face. He chuckled nervously, not knowing whether she was currently having a nervous breakdown.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to picture you at the opera. Dean, don't take this the wrong way but you would stick out like a sore fuckin thumb!"

"I mean I tried telling them that too but they said relationships are about compromise and shit. And as much as I hate to say it, they're right. So if it was going to make you happy, I was willing to suffer through the shit."

Alexandria's giggles quieted down once the statement left Dean's lips. Adoration twinkled in her eyes as she reached forward and stroked the side of Dean's cheek, cooing softly as his scruffy stubble tickled the pads of her fingers.

"I told you once before I want the real you Dean, not a fake version of you. That'll never change." She pecked his cheek and pulled away. She turned and stared out the tinted window although she couldn't see anything. "So I take it you really want to go here?"

"Only if you want to. Like I said if you're not comfortable we can leave and I won't be pissed."

Her head tilted to the side as she bit her bottom lip pensively. This outing was way out of the realm of anything she had done in her life. There was always the option of returning to the hotel room and resting up before their early flight the next morning.

But then again, life was boring if you continued to do the mundane. Sure, she had did some off the wall things during her relationship with Dean but the thing she enjoyed so much by being with him was how there was never a dull moment with him. He wouldn't look at her crazy if she wanted to try something new and she would return the same courtesy to him. And above all else, she trusted him. Alexandria knew he wouldn't place her in a situation that would endanger her or make her feel self conscious. She had spent most of her life playing things safe. It was time to live a little.

Without a verbal response, Alexandria opened the door and stepped out the town car. She peaked her head inside. "Don't keep me waiting Ambrose."

Dean quickly scrambled out the vehicle and slammed the door shut. His eyes roamed over Alexandria's body which was covered in a grey pleated skirt that stopped at the middle of her calves. A simple black bralet top accompanied the skirt and flat black sandals were on her feet. Even dressed as modestly as she was, Dean still couldn't stop his dick from stirring inside of his underwear at the mere thought of ravaging his girlfriend's body later that night.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, pulling her close and placing a closed mouth peck on her lips. The duo silently approached the discreet front door, no flashy signs or lights drawing attention to the building. After showing their IDs to the bouncer and announcing they had a reservation, Dean escorted Alexandria inside, a nervous energy bouncing off of his body as he stepped over the threshold.

A smirking and mysterious woman greeted them once they stood in the hallway, her eyes drinking in the sight of the couple.

"Welcome to the Adult Playground. Follow me."

* * *

Alani grunted as she struggled to balance all of the bags in her arms, her hand reaching inside her purse for her keys. The smart thing to do would have been to sit the bags down on the floor so she could look inside her purse but she was too stubborn to do things the easy way. That was a trait that she exhibited in every aspect of her life.

It had been a couple of days since she seen Randy with his girlfriend at the arena. Her mind was working overtime, trying to determine what she was going to about the latest mess she was in. Randy had blew up her phone multiple times since that night and she had ignored every single call and text, not wanting to hear whatever excuse or lie he had to spew to try to cover his ass. What could he possibly say or do that would exonerate him from the latest fuck up? He was caught, red handed telling Alani one thing when it was clear something completely different was going on. He had tried to bamboozle her with his web of lies but she now knew the truth. Randy wasn't cheating on his girlfriend because he was unhappy in his relationship. No, he was cheating on her because he was greedy and could do so. It didn't matter whether Alani was the other woman or not. Randy would still find somebody to scratch the itch he had.

A soft sigh tumbled from Alani's lips as her mind wandered to the awkward encounter she had with Seth in the hotel courtyard, his words from that night echoing throughout her mind. _'You deserve better Alani.'_ She knew his statement was true. Hell, she had repeated the mantra to herself several times before. But she didn't know how to feel hearing them from somebody else, from a person that barely knew her. The fact that Seth felt he was knowledgable enough to comment on her situation with Randy rubbed her the wrong way. Alani hadn't confirmed or denied her involvement with Randy but yet she knew deep down Seth was aware. And as much as she tried to pretend she wasn't affected by seeing Randy and his girlfriend, the two toned hair wrestler saw that she was. It was as if he could see right through her, past the guard she spent years building and that made her uneasy.

But why? That's the question that constantly appeared in Alani's mind. Why did it matter whether Seth was able to see the person she was underneath the facade she presented to the world? And more importantly why did it irk whenever she thought about the concern flashing in Seth's brown orbs when he gazed at her during their conversation at the hotel?

"Did you need help with that?"

Alani's body froze at the familiar sound of the deep, hypnotic voice. She slowly turned to see Randy leaning against her apartment door, his hands inserted in his jean pockets. "How did you find out where I lived?"

"Being friends with the boss has its perks."

"Let's see if the boss can bail your ass outta jail when I call the cops."

"Alani don't be like that please. I just came to talk to you. You didn't answer any of my texts or calls."

"That's because I have nothing to say to you," Alani snapped. She finally found her keys. "Now leave."

"Alani, please just hear me out," Randy requested, stepping closer to the woman. He exhaled when she backed away from him. "I can explain."

Alani chuckled wryly. "You can explain? So what you mean to tell me is there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why you popped up with your girlfriend, the same woman who you claim you don't love anymore?"

"Yes."

"You know what save it Randy!" Alani roughly pushed him away from her and walked towards her apartment. She quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside. She quietly yelped as Randy muscled his way into the apartment when she tried to close the door.

"Dammit why are you so fuckin stubborn?!" Randy growled before kicking the door closed.

"What is there to say Randy? You and your girl look happy despite the shit you told me about the love not being there anymore. Clearly that was a lie because you didn't look like you were suffering Sunday night and she looked like she adored you every single time she looked at you. I can't believe I was so damn stupid!"

"You're not stupid."

"Stupid, foolish, and gullible. That's what I am when it comes to you Randy. But I deserve better. And seeing you two together was the powerful slap in the face I needed to wake me the fuck up and start demanding better."

"Why is this upsetting you like this?"

Alani whirled around to face Randy, an incredulous stare on her face. "Are you fucking serious right now?!"

"You're always saying I need to remember the nature of our arrangement. But now you're getting mad that you saw me with my girlfriend, a woman that you knew I was involved with. Seems like to me you've forgotten what our roles are."

"You have to be kidding me! You're going to turn this around on me? Really?!" Alani exclaimed. "I'm not the one who lied. I may have known that you were in a relationship but you made it seem like it was an unhappy one. That the only reason you were still with her was because of your history with her. But Randy we both know you're with her because you want to be. And you're only fucking me because you can."

"Lani-"

"I'm always the side chick and never the girlfriend. And maybe that's my fault as well because I placed myself in this predicament and because I always choose the men that are no fuckin good for me. But I'm done. I'm done with you. I'm done with this!"

"Look me in my eye and tell me that's what you really want," Randy demanded as he stepped closer to Alani. He grabbed her arm tightly, holding her in place. "If you can tell me right now you don't want shit to do with me then I'll leave Alani. I'll leave you alone and we can go our separate ways."

She felt her bottom lip tremble as her stare landed everywhere but Randy's face. A sense of deja vu claimed her as memories of the night she first learned he was in a relationship swirled through her mind. She had spoke with a similar conviction that night too but the moment she gazed into his orbs, she transformed into instant putty in his hands and lost every lick of sense God gave her.

But he was giving her the out that she so desperately needed. Her mind argued with her emotions telling her that remaining with him was not going to end well. She would always get the short end of the stick and always take a backseat to the girlfriend. Valentine's Day was rapidly approaching. Did Alani truly think that Randy would spend the day with her and not his woman? If anything, the two of them would spend time together in one of their rooms away from the public on the day after Valentine's Day, the unofficial Side Chick holiday.

And the secrecy wouldn't stop there. It would continue for days, weeks, months, hell even years if Alani didn't put her foot down and take a stand. If she didn't will herself to walk away from Randy. Her decision at that moment would determine exactly what she thought of herself. Did she think she was worthy of such a distinction of being somebody's girlfriend? To actually be introduced to a man's family as such and being flaunted around in public? Or had her past failed relationships destroyed the fairytale dream she had and made her settle to become a sexual plaything for men?

"Alani, what is it going to be?"

She exhaled deeply and raised her head, honey brown locking onto deep ocean blue. Her lips parted but no words came out while she went through the silent battle.

"You can't do it can you? You know deep down inside you want me just as much as I want you don't you? Because baby I do want you. The only reason she was with me was because she surprised me at my hotel before I left for the arena. I would never bring her around and parade our seemingly perfect relationship in front of you. I care about you too much for that. And deep down, despite all this bullshit of you trying to pretend to act tough, you know that you care about me too. That's why you haven't left yet and that's why you won't leave."

Alani's body remained rigid as Randy's hand dropped and his arms encircled her waist. Her body collided with his making a whimper flow from her mouth at the contact. Orton placed a soft kiss on her forehead before his lips traveled down her face, planting smooches on the bridge of her nose and both of her cheeks. He finally reached her lips and he stopped, pulling away slightly.

"I know it's hard for you but I promise you, this charade of a relationship will be over soon Alani. I told you I'm tired of pretending with my girlfriend. And I am. That's why when the time is right, I'm ending things with her so I can be with you."

Before Alani could protest, Randy claimed her lips in a searing kiss that caused her to slightly stumble. His hold on her hips tightened as his tongue broke apart the seam of her lips and probed her mouth. Despite her better judgment, Alani moaned and gripped the front of Randy's t-shirt, her own tongue tangling with his. Without warning, he scooped her into his arms and proceeded towards her bedroom.

Clothes went flying every which way, neither party caring where they landed as they continued to feverishly kiss one another. Once they arrived to Alani's bedroom, Randy tossed her on the bed and started to strip out the rest of his clothes. While she watched him, the woman pushed all of the nagging thoughts from her mind, determined to enjoy the passionate moment between the two of them.

However the moment she eased her eyes closed, an image of Seth's concerned face appeared, his words echoing.

_"You deserve better Alani. You'll realize that sooner or later."_

* * *

"Are you okay?"

A noticeable shiver ran the length of Alexandria's spine as Dean's gravelly voice oozed into her ears. His fingers lazily traced the exposed skin on her abdomen as she sat perched on his lap, watching with a vested interest the scene unfold before the two of them. She slightly turned her head to respond when a loud groan made her pause, her attention turning back to what was happening.

She felt her body become flushed as she gawked at the tall muscular man laying on the bed palming the head of the petite blonde nestled below him, giving him one of hell of a blow job. The woman eagerly slurped and sucked, her pace frantic so that she could bring her partner to the brink of orgasm. The man's hand dropped from her head and reached up towards the busty brunette woman that sat on top of his face. His index finger applied pressure to her anus as his tongue thrusted in and out of her, the thumb on his other finger rubbing her clitoris. The second woman moaned loudly as she slightly humped the man's face, twisting her nipples in pleasure.

If one were to ask Alexandria what did she believe Dean would plan for their one year anniversary, she never would've guessed the two would attend a place like this. The Adult Playhouse was like heaven for the sexually liberated. Whether you wanted to act out your fantasies that ranged from swinging, bondage, exhibitionism, or other various acts or even if you simply wanted to watch others engage in such activities, the place had something for everybody. While there were a few people there by themselves, for the most part the two story warehouse that sat on the outskirts of Vegas was filled with couples wanting to add a little spice to their sex life.

The moment Dean showed her the establishment's web page on his phone, Alexandria was immediately shocked. This was a complete 180 from the romantic gondola ride he surprised her with. As soon as they walked inside and observed what was going on, her thoughts and emotions were jumbled. Part of her felt like she should've been upset with Dean for ruining such a wonderful trip with a salacious outing. But then the other side of her was bubbling with excitement. The couple had previously had a brief discussion about experimenting with a few things sexually but Alexandria never would've thought Dean would jump start everything on their mini vacation. However as much as Alexandria wanted to appear she was appalled by the place Dean brought her, the wetness that was soaking her panties told a different story.

"I'm fine," Alexandria whispered, quickly remembering that Dean asked her a question. She turned to face him and smiled.

Dean smirked as his hand dropped to the waistband of Alexandria's skirt. "So do you like what you see?" he gestured to the three adults that continued to please one another.

"It's okay." She shrugged her shoulders.

Dean's smirk widened as his hand slipped inside Alexandria's skirt. Before she could stop him, his finger brushed against her cotton panty covered slit. He groaned as he felt how damp her underwear was.

"No need to be facetious doll face. Go ahead and tell me how much that's turning you on."

Alexandria exhaled quietly as her breath started to quicken to match the pace of Dean's finger stroking her. She squeezed his thigh as her eyes remained focused on the threesome happening in front of her. The man was now plunging into the petite blonde from the back while she ate out the brunette, spreading her legs wide. Alexandria flinched when she felt Dean's tongue on her earlobe, his steady breathing invading her ears.

"You like watching her get her pussy ate darling? That reminds you of the times when I devour this sweet pussy doesn't it?"

Alexandria's head lulled backwards and rested on Dean's shoulder as she shifted on his lap, slightly grinding her ass onto his dick. She was currently going through a sensory overload from watching the erotic scene before her to listening to Dean whispering nasty things in her ear to loving the way he was stroking her clitoris with just the slightest amount of pressure. Her panties by this time were completely destroyed with her juices and her mouth was salivating at the thought of her and Dean returning back to their hotel room and staying up pleasuring one another until the crack of dawn.

"Dean, I need-" A loud moan slipped from Alexandria's mouth when she felt Dean pinch her nub, halting her sentence.

"You need what Lex? I didn't quite catch that."

Alexandria's eyes eased closed as the whimpers from the females having sex grew louder, both threatening to reach their climax soon. Alexandria closed her legs tightly, to try to stop the throbbing of her clitoris but it did nothing but increase the pressure on the bundle of nerves. Dean chuckled lowly and placed a sloppy kiss on the side of Alexandria's head.

"Closed mouths don't get fed doll face. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I'd give you the whole got damn world if you want it but you gotta tell me."

A loud grunt made Alexandria's eyes pop open just in time to watch the brunette woman tumble off the edge of the cliff and experience an earth shattering orgasm. Alexandria watched with intrigue as her body squirmed and raised from the bed as tremors of pleasure washed over her.

She turned her head to look at Dean, determined browns locking onto hazy blues. "Fuck me."

Dean smiled. "I thought you would never ask. Let's get out of here now before I fuck you in front of all these people."

Alexandria giggled as she stood up on wobbly legs. "What's wrong with that idea?"

"I don't want everybody to see what's for my eyes only Alex. I don't like sharing."

Without another word, Dean grabbed Alexandria's hand and led her out of the warehouse, his steps brisk and deliberate. Now wasn't the time to play around. His girlfriend was prime and ready for a bout of intense sex and he was damn near about to burst open his zipper with his concrete hard cock.

The second the couple settled into the town car, Alexandria pounced on Dean taking him by surprise. Their lips clashed against one another's as she ripped open his button up t-shirt and threw it to the side. Dean had never seen this side of his girlfriend but he definitely wasn't complaining. In fact he enjoyed it tremendously.

"Can't wait to get back to the hotel huh?" Dean joked smugly.

"Shut up and take off your belt. This is just a preview of what's going to happen when we get back."

Chuckling, Dean unbuckled his belt with one hand while his other pressed the button to raise the partition that separated the front part of the car with the back. He roughly pushed his pants down his hips, revealing his boxer brief clad crotch, a small wet spot indicating pre cum was oozing from his dick.

His fingers fumbled with the zipper on Alexandria's top before he finally got it undone and tossed it to the side to join his shirt. He licked his lips in appreciation at the sight of Alexandria's hardened nipples. Unable to stop himself, Dean buried his face in her cleavage, sucking and placing kisses on her skin. His mouth moved to her left breast and engulfed her nipple, his tongue circling the flesh and flicking it rapidly. Alexandria arched her back as Dean repeated the same action to her right breast, cooing softly as she palmed his head, her fingers running through his messy hair.

"Dean, I can't wait any longer babe. I need you," Alexandria begged softly. She grabbed for Dean's underwear wishing she had enough strength to rip the offending fabric off his body.

"You need me huh? How bad do you need me?" Dean teased while he placed his hands on top of Alexandria's. They both pushed the article down, allowing his cock to spring free.

Alexandria licked her lips at the appearance of the item she wanted most. Without responding, she hiked her skirt up and pulled down her ruined panties, kicking them out of her way. She grabbed the base of Dean's dick and slipped it inside of her, making both of them groan in unison at the invasion. Her body froze in place as she pressed her forehead against Dean's, her chest raising with every breath she took and pressing into his.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he burrowed his face into Alexandria's neck and inhaling her satisfying scent.

"It just seems like you get bigger every single damn time," Alexandria replied with a soft giggle.

A cheeky grin spread across Dean's lips. He slapped Alexandria's ass roughly making the younger woman yelp in shock. "Go ahead and show me why you wanted my cock so badly."

Not needing to be told twice, Alexandria sat upright and started to move her hips. Dean's hands latched onto her as he watched her face contort in pleasure, her hair falling around her face and framing in. Sweat accumulated on her skin as her eyes eased closed again while she bit her bottom lip. Dean admired how beautiful his girlfriend looked while she rode his cock slowly, her speed gradually increasing. No matter how sweaty she got whenever they had sex, Alexandria would always be one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

"You're so naughty Alex. That scene in there got you excited didn't it doll face?"

Alexandria nodded her head. "Yeeeeesss."

"You're absolutely dripping on my dick." Dean's head leaned back and rested on the headrest as he felt Alexandria's walls grip him. His grip on her waist tightened as Alexandria started to bounce up and down. "That's right Alex. Bounce on this dick. Cum for me right fuckin now."

Alexandria placed her hands on Dean's muscular chest and braced herself as her movements turned erratic. Her moans became louder as Dean raised his hips off the seat and plunged into her, the tip of his penis hitting the spot that most women thought didn't exist. Her body shuddered when she saw how Dean gazed at her, his teeth clamping into his lip in concentration, his messy hair drenched with his sweat and becoming stringy. A chill ran through her body as she observed an unknown glint in Dean's eyes. It wasn't just lust or desire but it was something deeper than that, a glimmer that she knew was emanating from her own stare.

Her trance was interrupted when she felt Dean's middle finger land on her clitoris. Heat invaded her core as her moans turned into screams, her body frantically raising and falling onto Dean's dick. She was so close, so fuckin close that she could taste it but it was as if the happy ending she desperately wanted was still out of her grasp. However, the moment Dean pinched her clitoris, Alexandria quickly fell apart.

"DEAN!" she screamed as her body shook with her orgasm. She convulsed as the pleasure rolled through her body, her pussy clamping onto Dean's dick.

Watching Alexandria experience her own orgasm, triggered Dean's. A loud curse filled the car and Dean's hot seed erupted inside of Alexandria. His body hit the seat and Alexandria landed on top of him, burying her head into his neck. His cock remained inside of her, neither party wanting to separate just yet.

Dean ran his hand down Alexandria's spine as they both tried to relax their breathing. He placed a soft kiss on her neck behind her ear which made her coo softly. "Happy anniversary darling."

Alexandria raised her body slightly so she could stare Dean in his eye. A lazy, lopsided grin appeared on her face as she stared at the man that meant so much to her, that had changed her life for the better since the first time they met a year ago. They weren't supposed to last as long as they did, hell some probably still wished for the demise of their relationship. But Alexandria couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy and satisfied like she did at that particular moment.

"I love you," Alexandria said softly.

Icy blue orbs widened once Dean heard the statement leave Alexandria's lips. Silence surrounded the couple as her brown eyes searched his face, waiting for him to respond to her quiet but firm declaration.

* * *

_**A/N: So we all know, I'm the Queen of Cliffhangers so I had to end the chapter there. How will Dean respond? How will Alex react? Has Seth finally decided to stop being an ass to Alani? When will Alani grow a backbone? And what the hell is up with Alyssa NOW? R&amp;R for the next chapter to find out :-)**_


	7. Seven

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Less than 10 chapters and I'm over 70 reviews. I LOVE IT! Keep em coming! Also, I have a poll up asking your opinion about something I've been wondering lately. So please make sure to vote! But now onto the update! Enjoy.**_

* * *

Seven

"Wait, you said what?!"

Dean cringed slightly as Roman's voice bellowed throughout the living room, the older man staring at him as if he had three heads. He lowered his gaze from his best friend's, choosing to stare at the simple pattern of the onsie Ethan wore while nestled in his arms.

"Dean, tell me you're fuckin joking!"

"Um I wish I could."

Seth laughed loudly and shook his head as he walked into the room, placing a bottle of water in front of Dean before plopping down on the couch next to him. "Dude, you're a dumbass."

"A dumbass that's going to get shanked by my wife when she finds out what you did."

Dean groaned and tilted his head backwards, staring into the ceiling. He and Alexandria were back in Tampa from their brief romantic getaway and it was safe to say the elation the two of them experienced while away was no more. Dean simply couldn't wrap his mind around how quickly things went sour between him and Alexandria but he knew he had nobody to blame but himself.

"I know I fucked up. You two don't have to remind me."

"Oh no. Fucking up is you forgetting her birthday or some shit. This is beyond fucking up dude."

"I was scared and caught off guard! I didn't know what to do or say!"

"Anything would've been better than what you said! The girl that puts up with your issues and quirks tells you she loves you and you say-"

"Right back at cha," Seth interrupted with a chuckle. His laughter intensified as Dean flipped him the bird.

"What were you thinking? Hell were you even thinking?"

Dean exhaled and stood, walking towards the baby bassinet sitting in the living room and laying Ethan down next to Isaiah who was busy entertaining himself with his teething ring. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. His voice contorted in confusion when an unknown number flashed across his scree and ignored the call.

Dean turned to face his two best friends and shrugged. "I mean..I…fuckin panicked. Is that what you two want to hear?"

"Clearly you panicked. Our question is why did you? You had to know that this day was coming where Alex would profess her love for you. Hell anybody could see it all across her face how she feels about you."

Dean stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "You two wouldn't understand."

"Well make us understand." Roman pointed to the seat Dean previously occupied, silently ordering him to sit.

Seth and Roman watched as Dean dejectedly sat on the couch, running a hand through his unruly stringy hair. The Cincinnati native really didn't want to pour out his heart to his best friends but he knew they wouldn't judge him. They had come to terms with the type of person he was and accepted him for all his wonderful traits and horrible flaws. But it still felt weird as hell talking about his feelings for Alexandria when they should've been discussing sports or something similar.

"I'm not used to people telling me they love me. Hell I don't even know the last time I heard somebody say that word to me while they were sober and not trying to get laid by me. And you're right Rollins, I've known for a while Lex has been in love with me. There's no denying our feelings for one another are intense. But to hear her say that added with the way she was looking at me as if I was the man of her dreams freaked me the fuck out."

"But why?"

"Because nobody loves me. My own father didn't love me that's why he left before I learned how to walk. My own mother didn't love me and she made sure to tell me that multiple times. Now I have this wonderful, amazing woman here who can have anybody she wants and yet she wants me and loves me. Like this has to be a sick fucking joke."

Roman shook his head. "It's not a joke. Alex is in love with you. She gave up her relationship with Alyssa for you. She's at odds with her father because of the way he treats you. Damn, she even got on stage in front of a bunch of strangers and gave you a strip tease. If that's not love Ambrose, I don't know what is."

"Do you love Lex, Dean?" Seth asked.

"It's not that simple."

Seth exhaled and Roman tossed his hands in the air. "Fuck you mean it's not that simple?"

"I mean deep down inside I know I do. I know she's the only woman for me and nobody else will compare to her. But whenever I think about telling her, I start panicking. My breathing becomes difficult, I start breaking out into a cold sweat. Like I just can't bring myself to say those words yet. Hell, I've never said those words before."

Seth and Roman shared a look before focusing their attention back to Dean. "Wait, you never loved anybody before?"

"Hell I've never been in a relationship before. How the hell do you expect me to be in love?" Dean dragged his hands over his face. "All of this is new to me you know? I didn't mean to hurt Alex. I never want to hurt her but I was definitely at a loss of words and just said the first thing that came to mind."

Roman's scowl disappeared as he sympathetically looked at Dean. Sometimes he forgot how much of a novice his best friend was when it came to was bound to fuck up from time to time but it was never his intent to treat his girlfriend harshly. Although Roman was upset with Dean for the way he handled things with Alexandria, he finally understood why he reacted the way he did and uncovered a truth Dean tried so desperately to hide.

He was afraid.

He feared Alexandria potentially leaving him (despite her insistence that she never would). He feared pushing her away because of his own actions. And he was truly afraid that her love would disintegrate after being with him for so long. As a wrestler, Dean was conditioned to never be afraid of taking risks whether it was in the ring or with his promo work because it could potentially help his career. But when it came to matters of the heart, the idea petrified him.

"Have you told Alex what you just told us?"

"She won't even answer my calls. Not that I can blame her." Dean shook his head and sighed. "I would've rather she lashed out at me and call me every damn name in the book. But instead, she's been giving me the silent treatment since that night. The look in her eye when I didn't say it back damn near tore me apart."

"Dude you have to talk to her. She thinks you may not feel the same way about her like she feels about you which is a woman's worst nightmare. Let her know that you do care about her but you just need some time to verbally express your feelings because it's not easy for you," Seth advised. "Hell she can't expect you to be the perfect boyfriend in your first relationship and I'm sure she'll understand."

"Seth's right. You have to talk to her before we go back on the road. That way your head won't be focused on your personal life and you can focus in the ring."

A skeptical look crossed Dean's face. "I'll see what I can do."

"Don't see what you can do. Fix it. And do it quickly because once Alyssa and Naomi find out what happened, they're going to plot your death and hatch a plan to get away with it," Roman warned him. He reached inside the playpen and picked up Isaiah before heading into the kitchen to find his bottle.

"Fine I'll fix it. Just keep your shank wielding better half away from me," Dean requested. He turned to face Seth, raising a brow. "For somebody that's not in a relationship you sure do have a lot of advice."

"Well I've had girlfriends before Dean so I kinda know what to do and not do so they can remain happy."

"Yet you piss off Alani every single chance you get," Roman added from his spot in the kitchen. He chuckled as his son greedily sucked from the bottle while trying to snatch the item from his hand.

"I guess that's his way of flirting with her because I heard they shared a moment at the Rumble."

Seth rolled his brown orbs and scoffed. Memories of him and Alani talking in the hotel courtyard appeared in his mind and made his smile slightly falter. He hadn't seen her outside of work since that night and he couldn't help but wonder how she was doing after seeing Randy with his girlfriend. Seth knew he shouldn't care so much about her emotional well being but he just couldn't remove the thought from his mind.

"I just love how the rumor mill exaggerates every fucking thing. We did not share a moment with one another. She's still acting as if she hates me anyway."

"Oh no. I don't think that's an act. She can't stand your ass man," Dean said causing Roman to chuckle. Seth dismissively waved Dean off.

"Anyway I thought you were too focused on your career to care how she feels about you."

"I am. But I mean there's nothing wrong with flirting here and there. It's all harmless really."

"Well it better remain that way. I heard she's involved with someone," Roman added.

"Really? I wonder who."

Roman shrugged his shoulders as he entered the living room. He chuckled as Isaiah tried to grip his loose hair, giggling. The father handed the baby to Dean who awkwardly grabbed him before he passed him to Seth. Seth's face twisted in confusion as he silently prayed Isaiah wouldn't start screaming at the top of his lungs since he wasn't being held by his father anymore.

"Yeah somebody on the roster is the rumor that's going around. Nobody knows who though. Apparently she's quiet and keeps to herself."

Seth bit his tongue to stop himself from blurting out the identity of Alani's secret beau. He didn't even have concrete evidence that his suspicion was true and was merely going off of a gut feeling. Nonetheless, he didn't feel comfortable spilling Alani's business to his friends since he felt that wasn't his place to do so.

Instead, Seth shrugged his shoulders and reclined in his spot on the couch, laying Isaiah on his chest. "Like I said I'm just merely having fun teasing Alani nothing more than that. So whoever her man is doesn't have to worry about me trying to steal his woman away from him," he told his friends before picking up his cell phone with his free hand and scrolling through his text messages.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?"

Alyssa briefly glanced away from the traffic in front of her towards Naomi who was sitting in the passenger seat. She flashed her a quick smile before turning back around.

"I'm good."

"You sure? Because you've been kinda quiet this entire ride. Is everything okay?"

Memories of her minor freak out moment in her and Roman's hotel room the night of the Rumble flashed through Alyssa's mind. The incident had replayed multiple times since that night and she was still feeling unsettled about everything although Roman hadn't pressed her to tell him what was wrong. "Everything's good. Just thinking about some things."

"I see," Naomi said with a nod. "Well did you want to talk about it? I know we haven't talked like we used to since I'm busy with work and you're busy with the boys but I'm always here to listen."

Alyssa turned into the parking lot of Alexandria's apartment building and quickly found a park. She turned the engine off and faced Naomi.

"Well now that you mention it, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

Alyssa exhaled softly and nervously bit her bottom lip. She had been considering her next plan of action to help her gain the shape she once had and her solution, while effective, was something she had no idea about and needed help with. "I was looking to start exercising and was wondering if you could help me get started. You know the only cardio I ever did was walking through the mall and spending money I didn't have."

"Exercise?" Naomi's brow crinkled in confusion. "Girl what the hell are you exercising? You're like a size 2!"

Alyssa stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Naomi's reaction and subconsciously wrapped her arms around her body. Of course her friend would react like that once she heard the mother's request. "I just need a hobby to keep me busy when I'm home so I won't go on shopping sprees. And I figured this would be a productive way to stay busy," Alyssa stated, hiding the true reason behind her newfound interest in hitting the gym.

Naomi continued to stare at Alyssa in silence causing her friend to squirm underneath her gaze. The diva had a feeling deep in her stomach that Alyssa was holding back something but she didn't want to push her too much. Whatever issues the woman was going through would soon come to light and Naomi would make sure she was there to help her.

"Well exactly what did you need help with? Finding a gym? Finding exercise DVDs? Or trying to decide what workouts you should do?"

"I guess everything," Alyssa replied with a chuckle. "I haven't worked out in years so I wouldn't know where to begin."

The two women climbed out of Alyssa's car and slammed the door shut before making their way towards Alexandria's apartment complex. "Well I can help you. Just let me know exactly what you want to work on."

Alyssa nodded her head in response as they approached Alexandria's apartment and knocked on the door. It swung open a few seconds later revealing a red eyed Alexandria.

"What the fuck is wrong?" Alyssa asked, her demeanor quickly switching to protective big cousin mode. She brushed past Alexandria and walked into the apartment, throwing her purse on the kitchen table.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Remember we're supposed to go to lunch. We made plans before you left for your trip so we can catch up," Naomi reminded her.

Alexandria sighed and softly closed the door. She trudged towards her sofa and plopped down, hanging her head low. "I forgot all about that. Can we reschedule or something?"

"Well that's not a problem. But we're not leaving until you tell us why it looks like you've been crying since you got back to town."

"Maybe because I have."

Naomi and Alyssa glanced at one another, silently realizing that Alexandria's mood must've had something to do with Dean. Naomi walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink for the three of them while Alyssa took a seat next to Alexandria. She tossed her arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"What happened?"

"I'm so stupid. Shit, I'm so damn stupid!"

"Don't say that shit. Now what happened? Is it Dean?"

At the mention of the auburn haired man's name, Alexandria resumed sobbing loudly, burying her head in the crook of Alyssa's neck. The makeup artist's jaw twitched as she soothingly rubbed Alexandria's back in a circular motion. Naomi and Alyssa remained quiet as Alexandria continued to cry on Alyssa's shoulder. They didn't know exactly what happened between the couple but Alyssa did know if Dean hurt her cousin in anyway, she was going to break his fuckin jaw.

"Alex, we can't help if you don't tell us what happened," Naomi said after a few minutes.

Alexandria sniffled as she shook her head. "I don't know if it can be fixed."

"Well how about you talk to us and then we'll see."

Alexandria sighed before tucking her leg underneath her booty, running a hand through her unruly hair. "I..Well..I…I told Dean I loved him."

"That's a good thing right?" Naomi probed with a tiny smile. She turned to look at Alyssa who kept her same neutral expression. "I mean we all knew you two loved each other for a while we were just waiting for you two to say it."

"See that's the thing. I'm the only one who said it."

Naomi's smile fell. "What?"

"So what did Dean say after you told him?"

Alexandria glanced up towards the ceiling to stop the tears from rolling down her face once again. The words replayed in her mind as her bottom lip quivered. "Right back at cha."

"Naw, Dean didn't say that goofy shit. I refuse to believe that," Naomi said.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Alyssa and Naomi digested the information. They waited for Alexandria to tell them she was playing a joke on them but she never did. Instead she just blew her nose into her crumpled piece of Kleenex.

"Well believe it because he said it. And that's a direct quote by the way."

"I'm going to kill him," Alyssa calmly declared.

"Lyssa-"

"Don't Lyssa me Naomi. He has to die. I'll make sure I'm not caught and I can find a secluded place to dump the body."

"Let's just-"

"Ethan and Isaiah will be out of a God Father but they don't know him well enough so he can easily be replaced."

"Now wait a minute. Before you start picking out your murder weapon of choice, let's talk about this. I'm sure there's more to the story than him simply saying, _'Right back at cha,'_ and leaving it at that," Naomi insisted. "I mean we've all seen how Dean looks at you, we've heard how he gushes about you, and he treats you like a queen. That man adores you Alex."

"He doesn't adore me enough to tell me he loves me. I mean maybe I could've done it at a better time ya'know. Having sex in the backseat of a town car is not the most ideal place to declare your love for someone at. But it was just the look on his face after I said it. It was like he was shocked I would say something like that. Like the thought of being in love with me was terrifying."

"I mean, that's not surprising at all though is it really?" Naomi held up her hands when Alexandria's head whipped around to stare at her. "Just hear me out Lex. Dean has always been weird about relationships. He didn't have the loving upbringing that you had, even if your parents were too damn controlling. So to hear somebody he cares about say those words, words he has rarely heard himself or said to somebody else, he probably was scared out of his mind and didn't know how to react."

"I just thought, I would be different. I've told Dean numerous times I would never leave him and he is the only man I want. I thought his insecurities would've been put to rest by now."

"Sometimes it's not that easy. I know when Ro and I first got together it was hard for me to trust him because of shit I went through with Justin. It took me a long time to embrace the happiness I felt by being with Roman and not worry about things possibly going downhill. And once I finally did, yes it was gratifying but I was still terrified," Alyssa said with a chuckle. "Yet Roman has been patient with me and helped me these past few years. And little by little my fear has dissipated. You need to do the same thing for Dean."

"I know but-"

"But nothing Alex. Lemme ask you a question. Do you think Dean would've stayed with you for an entire year and continuously dote on you, plan this elaborate trip to celebrate your anniversary and not give a damn about you? Hell, this man scaled the side of your parents' house last year to win you back. Does that seem like the actions of a man that isn't in love with you? There's no doubt in my mind he loves you but maybe he's afraid to tell you."

Alexandria exhaled and reached for more tissue, blowing her nose. Alyssa's words swirled through her mind as she reminisced about the past year. All the times Dean's face lit up whenever she walked into the room. The time they stayed up to the wee hours of the morning binge watching his old matches as he told her stories about his days in the indy circuit. Or the time when he tried to eat the chitlins she cooked for Thanksgiving, despite the disgusted expression on his face whenever he took a bite. The memories they shared after reconciling last May were nothing short of wonderful. Yet here she was doubting Dean's feelings for her after one night compared to the past twelve months.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Alexandria asked with a slight shake of her head

"No. You simply reacted how any woman would've," Naomi said with a tiny smile. "I'm pretty sure I would've slapped Jimmy upside his head if he didn't tell me he loved me after I said it."

"And Roman's clothes would've been tossed in the street if he pulled that shit on me," Alyssa added, making the three friends laugh. "Have you talked to Dean?"

Alexandria diverted her gaze making Alyssa smack her lips. "Girl, talk to him and hear him out. I'm sure this can all be fixed. You two went through too much to even let this come between you."

Alexandria nodded and smiled. "Thanks for listening. If Cameron was here, she would've been trying to find me a new boyfriend before I finished the story," she stated with a roll of her eyes.

"No problem. Ambrose is a lot like me. He means well. His execution at times just needs some tweaking. Just gotta be patient with him." Alyssa stood up and pulled her cousin to her feet. "In the mean time, you need to get in the shower and bathe. You stink and you're violating my nostrils."

"Oh fuck you tramp. I dealt with your pregnant ass farting all the damn time for months," Alexandria said as she made her way towards her bathroom.

* * *

Seth winced as he gingerly walked backstage, passing a few workers and wrestlers, tilting his head in greeting. He loved his job but there were times when performing night after night and putting his all into every one of his matches took a toll on his body. However, now was not the time to complain. It was Monday which meant another sold out crowd was at the arena, ready for another show of Raw. Seth as usual was on the card but before his match, he was scheduled for a backstage interview with Alani.

He swallowed awkwardly as thoughts of Alani swarmed his brain. He was surprised he hadn't ran into the backstage interviewer and once again he couldn't help but wonder about her wellbeing. Seth knew he shouldn't care. But for some inexplainable reason he had this innate desire to make sure she was okay.

Seth rounded the corner, his chocolate brown orbs landing directly on Alani. She was busy talking to one of the writers from the creative team, her back facing him. He took the time to observe her appearance. Her curvy frame was dressed in a flattering turquoise blue dress, brown cognac heels on her feet. Her hair was curled to perfection and her plump lips were coated with gloss. Just a reminder that Alani was in fact one of the most beautiful women that worked for WWE. Seth shook his head, snapping himself out of the trance he was in. He cleared his throat loudly, grabbing the attention of Alani and the writer as he walked towards them.

"Sorry if I'm late."

"No problem Seth, I was just briefly going over a few minor script changes with Alani," Derrick, the writer, told him.

Seth nodded his head and turned his attention to Alani. He felt a weird fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach when he caught a hint of a tiny smile on her face.

"Ok. Let's get this done."

For the next 15 minutes, Seth and Alani went ahead and recorded their interview segment, having to stop only a couple of times to make any adjustments. Seth was definitely improving on the mic with each segment that passed and he also felt extremely comfortable with Alani. The two of them had an on screen chemistry that he didn't have with any of the other backstage interviewers, a certain spark that captivated audiences. There wasn't any awkward pauses between the two and she played off him so well which allowed both of them to shine during the segments and make management extremely proud of their work.

Once the interview ended, Derrick quickly left to tend to a matter with another wrestler, leaving Alani and Seth alone. Awkwardness filled the air as the two stood in the corridor, not knowing what to say with the other.

"How have you been? Haven't seen you since the Smackdown taping," Seth commented.

"I've been okay I guess. You?"

"Can't complain."

Alani nodded her head as her cell phone vibrated in her hand. She glanced down at the display, catching glimpse of a text from Randy. She locked her phone.

"So I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

Alani ran a hand through her hair nervously, switching her weight from one foot to the other. Ever since her run in with Seth the night of the Rumble, the way she acted towards him weighed heavily on her mind. For the first time in months, Seth acted like a decent human being towards her and she snapped at him. Despite the times he tormented her in the past, she knew he didn't deserve the way she reacted and she simply couldn't let another day go by without addressing the situation.

"I shouldn't have snapped on you like I did at the hotel. You were just trying to be helpful but I was being a bitch towards you."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have pushed. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I know. I still don't understand why you cared but I guess I shouldn't question it and just appreciate it."

"So are you?" Seth finally asked after another brief silence.

"Am I what?"

"Doing okay. I know it really isn't my place-"

"It's not."

"But I can't help but be concerned."

"But why?"

Seth smirked. "I'm not as much of a jackass as you think I am Alani. I can be compassionate."

Alani raised a perfectly arched brow and folded her arms across her chest. "Ok this is the second interaction we've had where you've called me by my real name. You're actually being nice towards me and haven't made any snide and lewd comments either. Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Seth Rollins?"

"Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want me to start treating you like a human being instead of a piece of meat?"

"Well yeah but-"

Seth chuckled as he stepped closer to Alani. He gazed at her from underneath his long eyelashes, his stare intense and teasing in nature. "But what?"

Alani swallowed nervously as her pounding heartbeat echoed throughout the hallway. She bit her bottom lip and raised her head, her eyes locking onto Seth's. The look that emanated from his orbs left her speechless and breathless.

"I didn't think you would actually comply with my request. It was a little bit too easy."

Seth's smirk widened into a grin. "I think it's more to it than that."

"And what would that be?"

Seth moved closer towards Alani again, forcing the woman to move backwards in an attempt to create space between their bodies. Triumph spread across Seth's face when Alani's back ran into an equipment crate, preventing her from moving further away.

"I think you were starting to enjoy the teasing and the nicknames."

"Oh please." Alani scoffed.

"I told you it would happen sooner or later. Just admit that I'm right."

Seth spoke with an air of confidence that he often displayed with his in ring persona making Alani's stomach flip flop. She stared at Seth defiantly, unwilling to admit whether his analysis was spot on or not. As much as Seth had tormented her since the day the two met, she couldn't help the way her body was responding to him right now. Her breath came out in short pants as a nervous energy coursed through her body.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Alani's head snapped to the side at the familiar voice. Randy stood slightly behind Seth, his eyes narrowing at the sight in front of him. She inhaled quietly and mentally prepared herself for the scene the two alpha males were going to cause at work. Instead, Seth turned around and flashed Randy a cocky smile as if he wasn't phased by the interruption. The two wrestlers held a staredown with one another while Alani nervously glanced around the hallway. Although her and Randy had made up over the weekend, she was still surprised he was interacting with her at work. Nobody had a clue of what was going on between the two of them and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Ra-"

"Actually, I was about to head over to catering," Seth stated. He turned back to face Alani. "Great job earlier Ms. Matthews. I'll see you around."

With one last lingering look in her direction, Seth stepped around Randy not bothering to look at the veteran wrestler. Once he was out of her eye sight, Alani cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair, straightening her posture.

"I should start getting ready for the show," she mumbled and turned to walk away.

Randy's hand clamping down on her arm paused her movements, making her whirl around. "So you and Rollins were looking mighty cozy. Anything you wanna tell me?"

Alani rolled her eyes. "Wait is that some jealousy I hear in your tone?"

"I'm not-"

"I hope you're about to say you're not jealous because you have no right to be. You're in a relationship Randy so if you think you can demand full disclosure from me about whether I'm fucking one of your co-workers, you're sadly mistaken and have a lot of damn nerve." She snatched her arm out of his grasp.

"Alani I was just-"

The Jersey native held up her hand, stopping Randy from finishing his statement. "I really don't want to have this conversation with you right now. I don't owe you shit. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for the show. Goodbye."

Alani quickly spun on her heel and briskly walked towards the Diva's locker room away from Randy. Her chest raised rapidly, both from her quick argument with Randy and her awkward encounter with Seth.

* * *

Alexandria anxiously paced in front of her couch, glancing at her cell phone that sat on the coffee table. Before she got involved with Dean, she rarely paced. But now whenever she got nervous she couldn't stand still. It was ironic at how many traits of Dean's she inherited over the course of a year.

The past week of no contact with her boyfriend had been miserable. She missed him. She longed to have his arms wrap around her body while they slept. She missed the way her nickname rolled off his tongue. And she had an intense craving for turkey burgers all of a sudden.

The fact that Dean hadn't made an attempt to contact her sunk her further into her funk. If it wasn't for Alyssa's conversations with Roman, Alexandria wouldn't had known whether Dean was alive or not. While it appeared easy to place all the blame on him, she knew she was at fault as well.

After she didn't hear from him for the third day in a row, Alexandria should've pushed her stubbornness to the side and reached out to him. After her conversation with Alyssa and Naomi, she knew there was something more to the incident in Las Vegas and she wanted to sort things out. She wanted to lay everything out on the table and fix shit so they could go back to being the happy, horny couple they were. But they couldn't do that if neither of them made an attempt to communicate with one another.

The more time that passed without her talking to Dean, allowed more insecurities to attack her. Alexandria may not have been as immersed in the inner workings of the wrestling industry like the rest of her friends but she wasn't stupid. Dean was very attractive and the chicks loved him. Hell they loved him so much, some of them went as far to leave disturbing comments on Alexandria's social media pages once they learned she was Dean's girlfriend and she quickly learned some Dean Ambrose fan girls were a special breed of eccentric. If any of them were able to have one night of passion with him, it would make their life. As far as Alexandria knew, Dean may have been using their brief break as an opportunity to see what other fish the sea had to offer.

"No, Dean loves me," Alexandria declared, her voice quavering. Now was not the time for her to start imagining Dean cheating on her. Not after everything they had been through during their relationship. The two of them fought like hell to be together and she knew Dean wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

Right?

Shaking her head, Alexandria pushed the doubts from her mind and grabbed her cell phone. It was time she started acting like an adult and make the first move to fixing the rift between her and Dean. Their relationship hit a minor snag but it could be fixed. Hell it would be fixed if she had anything to say about it.

Trembling fingers pressed Dean's number to dial, keeping the phone on speaker as she sat it back down on the table. Alexandria held her breath and listened to the phone ring, her brain trying to conjure up a way to approach the subject without starting another argument as she wondered how Dean would react upon hearing from her.

However, her question wasn't answered since her call was sent to voicemail. Furrowing her brow, Alexandria ended the call and glanced at the time. Raw ended hours ago and she knew Dean was more than likely back in his hotel room, preparing for the next day. But maybe he was away from the phone which would explain why he didn't answer.

Alexandria waited ten minutes and dialed the number once more, waiting for Dean to pick up. This time the phone only rang twice before she was sent to voicemail once again. Uneasiness washed over her at the thought of Dean purposefully ignoring her calls but she brushed the idea away. Maybe his finger mistakenly hit the ignore button, she thought to herself as she walked into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

Fifteen minutes later and freshly showered, Alexandria sat on the edge of her bed in one of Dean's t-shirts, his scent invading her senses and making her miss him even more. She exhaled deeply and called Dean again. It was late and she had to be at work early the next morning. However, she just wanted to hear his raspy voice, a sound she hadn't heard in a while before she succumbed to dreamland.

But her wish remain unfulfilled as she was immediately greeted by the automated voicemail greeting.

* * *

_**A/N: So will Dalex ever get their shit together and talk? What the hell was all of that about between Seth/Alani? And uh oh, seems like a certain viper is starting to become a little jealous! Lemme know what you thought about this chapter and leave a review!**_


	8. Eight

_**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. My personal life has been hectic as hell within the past week and writing has been the furthest thing from my mind. But I'm back focused and inspired with a new chapter. Thank you all for your patience and love for the last chapter. Let's see our favorite characters are up to, shall we?**_

* * *

**Eight**

"You look like crap."

Roman chuckled as he adjusted his body in a more comfortable position on the hotel bed and took a sip of his coffee. His tired eyes locked onto Alyssa's beautiful face on his iPad, a lazy grin appearing on his lips.

"I feel like crap. I swear I don't understand how I used to party all the time before I met you. I damn near fell asleep at the bar."

Alyssa giggled softly as she held Ethan in her arms while she talked to Roman. She glanced to the side and watched Isaiah playing on the floor of the twins' playpen, simply enthralled by the foam alphabet block she gave him as old Shield matches played on the large screen television. "Isaiah don't put that block in your mouth!" she scolded her son, wagging her finger at him. She reached over grabbed the block, quickly handing him a teething ring instead before he could start crying.

Alyssa's gaze settled back on Roman and she shrugged. "Join the club. I cringe whenever I think about wearing heels for a long period of time. I'm just so accustomed to wearing flats now. Last time I wore heels was for our anniversary," she told him. "So your night out with the dumb ass must've been epic since he couldn't answer any of Alex's calls."

Roman exhaled and shook his head. The previous night after the Raw taping, he allowed himself to be dragged to a local bar by Dean for what was only supposed to be a couple of beers. Well a couple of beers turned into Dean tallying up a $400 tab and almost being tempted by a few female fans to do body shots until Roman was finally able to drag Dean out the bar before he did something he would regret the next morning. He wouldn't have had an issue with spending the night out partying with his best friend if he was drunk as well. But being sober while your best friend, who was doing his best to avoid working things out with his girlfriend, was drunk off his ass was not fun at all.

"Somebody had to be the adult and make sure he didn't do something he would regret later on. I tried to convince him to just go back to the room and call Alex but he just had to prove to the guys he isn't a whipped lover boy and can still hang like he used to," Roman explained, shaking his head as he thought about his previous night. "Have you talked to Alex?"

"Not really. We just text a couple of times this morning." Alyssa nibbled her bottom lip worriedly and sighed as her thoughts drifted to her cousin and her current predicament.

"Hey, don't worry. They'll work things out. Or else I'll kick Ambrose's ass."

Alyssa smiled. "You can't resolve everything with violence handsome."

"Says the woman who told me to make him fix things before you hunted him down with a prison shank made out of a toothbrush."

The married couple laughed as Roman's eyes drifted to Ethan nestled in Alyssa's arms. The baby's wide eyes stared at Alyssa while he drank from his bottle.

"Look at my boy with an appetite just like me and his brother," Roman said with a smile.

"I swear you three would eat us out of a house if you could," Alyssa joked.

Roman tossed a playful glare in his wife's direction before the sound of Isaiah babbling in the background interrupted their conversation. Alyssa turned to look at her son, watching him clap his little hands as The Shield's theme music started playing. Ethan pulled his attention from his bottle and stared at the television as well. The twins' happy squeals filled the den as they watched their father walk through the crowd and down the stairs behind Seth and Dean.

"Who's that? Is that Daddy on TV?" Alyssa asked her sons in a soft baby voice. Instead of responding the infants continued to babble. Still holding Ethan, she crouched down to Isaiah's eye level and turned the laptop so both boys could see Roman on the screen. "Is Daddy on Mama's laptop?" she gestured to the screen.

Isaiah started making grabbing motions with his tiny hands, trying to stand to his feet and reach for the screen. "Da. Da. Da."

"Did he just say Daddy?" Roman asked excitedly, his charcoal orbs twinkling.

"No. He said Da. Your name isn't Da." Alyssa rolled her eyes playfully.

"He said Dada. That's Daddy gorgeous," Roman insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's babbling like all babies do. But if you want to believe he said 'Daddy' then go right ahead."

"You're just mad he didn't say Mama first. Let me have this small victory."

Alyssa laughed and shook her head. She watched Roman talk to the boys as if they could understand a word he was saying. Once her three favorite Samoan men finished their conversation, she placed Ethan in the playpen next to his brother, handing him a matching alphabet block like Isaiah played with earlier. When the twins appeared to be preoccupied, she returned to her seat to continue talking to Roman.

"Why you looking at me like that?" she asked shyly, observing the gleam in his eye as he stared at her.

"Like what?"

"Like you adore me."

"Isn't that how a man is supposed to look at his wife?" Roman asked, his deep voice making a tingle rolling down her spine.

Alyssa giggled and internally breathed a sigh of relief. It has been a couple of weeks since her mild breakdown after the Rumble and she was happy Roman hadn't brought it up again. As much as she wanted to believe her husband simply forgot about the incident, she knew it was still weighing on Roman's mind and he was just waiting on the right time to bring it up. But instead of worrying about something that didn't happen yet, she decided to enjoy the peace between the two of them.

"Still the Casanova you were when I first met you Reigns," Alyssa teased.

Roman laughed. "I can't help it gorgeous. I miss you three so much."

A half smile crept onto the corners of Alyssa's lips. "We miss you too. At least you'll be back tomorrow and able to stay with us until Monday morning since there isn't a house show this weekend. I was thinking we could take the boys to the beach or the park for a picnic since it's still nice here."

Roman nodded and glanced out the window at the snow coming down from the sky. "We can do that. As long as we get some time to ourselves too. It's been far too long baby girl."

A deep crimson blush spread across Alyssa's cheeks again when Roman's voice dropped an octave. It had indeed been a while since the couple was intimate with one another and it was clear Roman was eager to make love to his wife. The hand jobs he gave himself on a nightly basis as he thought about Alyssa simply wasn't cutting it and Alyssa had to admit her finger could only do so much before that became redundant as well. However, the thought of Roman seeing her naked body while immersed in the throes of passion made Alyssa extremely uncomfortable and shift in her spot slightly as she cleared her throat nervously.

"I'm sure I can bribe either Naomi or Alex to watch the boys for a couple of hours."

The sudden switch in Alyssa's demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Roman. He straightened his posture and stared into the deep brown eyes he loved so much.

"Alyssa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alyssa replied quickly "Just a little tired. You know how Isaiah is late at night."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

Alyssa gulped, wiping her sudden sweat drenched hand on the thigh of her pajama pants. "Rome seriously I'm fine."

Roman ran a hand over his sleek ponytail and exhaled. In a perfect world, his wife would've opened up to him about what happened the night of the Rumble and what else was on her mind so they could work things out as a couple. But Alyssa was stubborn as a bull and always kept shit to herself, thinking she could handle everything on her own. Roman didn't want to pressure her to open up to him. But as she sat hundreds of miles away from him in their home acting as if everything was okay, it was clear he would have to take the first step to fixing things.

"What happened with you in the hotel room after the Rumble?"

"I don't-"

"Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about Alyssa. You may have thought I forgot but I damn sure didn't and I know you didn't either."

Alyssa diverted her gaze from Roman's and exhaled. "I was tired. First night back at work and it was for a pay per view. It wasn't a big deal."

An awkward silence surrounded the couple as sounds from the commentary of The Shield match playing on the television filled the den along with Ethan and Isaiah holding a conversation with one another in baby speak. Roman released a breath.

"Gorgeous, I can't help you and be there for you if you don't let me in," he said softly. "And don't say you don't need help because I know you. I know you like the back of my hand and I know when something is bothering you."

"Ro-"

"We're married. Your problems are my problems and vice versa. You don't have to handle everything on your own. Not when I'm here. Don't you know that by now?"

"You just wouldn't understand," Alyssa mumbled, lowering her head again as she blinked rapidly to stop that tears from escaping her eyes.

"Well help me understand so I can help you. Baby please don't push me away."

The pleading tone of Roman's voice made Alyssa's head jerk up. Roman felt his anxiety flare up as he observed the unshed tears in her eyes, wishing he wasn't in a different state for the Smackdown taping so he could be by his wife's side to console her. He watched as a range of emotions flashed across her face, an indication that there was internal war going on inside of her. He couldn't understand what she could possibly be hiding that was so hard for her to share with him. But Roman knew he would do anything to demolish the walls Alyssa had surrounding her if it meant helping her.

"Handsome, I know you want to help me. And I appreciate that I do. But I need to handle this by myself. I can't always come running to you for help. Not when you're busy with work-"

"Damn work Alyssa!" Roman's voice boomed, startling Alyssa. "How many times have I told you work means nothing to me in comparison to you and the boys? You three are the most important people in my life. So don't use that fuckin excuse with me."

Isaiah's screaming cry interrupted Roman and Alyssa's conversation. Alyssa sighed as she rushed to her son, picking him up. She bounced him on her hip and sang a song to him softly while Ethan watched the scene unfold, confused as to why his brother was screaming his head off. Alyssa kissed Isaiah's forehead and continued singing, turning back to look at Roman who had a worried expression on his face.

"Ro, I gotta go and calm Isaiah down before Ethan gets upset too. I'll talk to you later."

"Gor-"

Roman's statement died on his lips as Alyssa ended the video call, his screen immediately going black. He flung his iPad onto the bed and slammed his fist onto his nightstand, firing off angry curses.

* * *

Alani exhaled softly as she stared at her phone in her hand, the icon in the top left corner informing her she had a text message waiting for her. She didn't need to open the message to find out who it was from because she already knew Randy sent it to her. Ever since she left his hotel room early Tuesday morning after their routine sexual romp, she ignored all of his text messages and phone calls. Luckily for her, Randy was such a big star in the company he wasn't required to perform on Smackdown like the up and coming talent. So there wasn't a chance she would run into him at the arena before the show the previous night and she was completely fine with that.

As Alani walked through the corridor of Full Sail University, preparing for her appearance as the ring announcer, a role she was requested to fill in for at the last minute, she wondered why was she doing her best to avoid the man known as The Viper. Since he appeared at her apartment a couple of weeks back, things had been going fairly well between them. Sure he still was with his girlfriend but the two of them finally admitted to one another that they wanted to be together. They were simply waiting on the right time. Alani told herself this was the best thing for her. Randy was charming and handsome. And most importantly, he was an integral part in her being able to leave her old life behind and obtain a fabulous and envied career.

However, Alani couldn't ignore the nagging voice telling her this arrangement wasn't what she needed or wanted no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise.

Alani flashed a polite smile to a few wrestlers and backstage workers that she passed. On the outside, nobody would ever be able to see the inner turmoil she was currently going through. Any other woman would have considered themselves lucky to catch the eye of Randy Orton, the established veteran. But as far as she could tell, her life had gotten much more complicated since she made the decision to step into the cab with him. She once lived a simple life: wake up, go to work, come home, eat a bowl of Ramen Noodles, then sleep. But now her life was filled with secrets and lies. And if that wasn't bad enough, Alani had a problem by the name of Seth Rollins that wouldn't disappear.

A frown quickly appeared on Alani's face at the thought of the self proclaimed future of WWE while she unlocked her phone and opened her Twitter app. Their encounter Monday night was still fresh on her mind and she didn't like it one bit. Any other time, Alani would curse a man out for invading her personal space like he did and she possibly would've emphasized her rant by kicking him in the nuts. Yet, she simply allowed Seth to walk away unscathed.

Sure, she was used to Rollins being an arrogant prick that constantly eyed her like she was a piece of meat since the day she met him. But the way he gazed at her two nights ago was different. It wasn't lewd. It wasn't disgusting. It was as if he was staring deep into her soul, silently trying to will her to lower her inhibitions and allow him to show her how a real man would treat her. Instead of the desire to harm him, a weird fluttering sensation appeared in the pit of her stomach, the feeling constantly appearing whenever the memory crossed her mind. A warm blush crept onto Alani's cheeks and she shook her head. Seth hadn't even touched her and yet he was invading her thoughts.

Alani continued walking through the hallway as she scrolled through her Twitter timeline. Her eyes soon caught sight of a tweet from Dolph Ziggler directed towards Seth regarding a picture the two toned hair man posted. Curious, Alani clicked on the link and an image of an unmade bed immediately popped up on her screen. Her face contorted in disgust and she scoffed while she read the caption, rolling her eyes. One thing she hated was how the current generation constantly shared everything about their lives on social media as opposed to leaving some items out of the public eye. Alani thought it was very tasteless when people who were considered to be role models like Seth was, posted suggestive material on their Twitter or Instagram pages, both of which were easily accessible to young kids.

"Well, well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this evening sweet cheeks?"

An indescribable chill zipped through Alani's body at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned around and came face to face with Seth. He stood behind her dressed in all black, the top three buttons undone to reveal a peak of his muscular chest. His hands gripped the Money In The Bank briefcase, a cocky smirk displayed on his lips.

"Even on my days off, I can't avoid you. Lucky me," Alani mumbled, locking her phone while she tried to ignore the thumping of her heart against her chest.

Chocolate brown orbs raked over Alani's body and Seth bit his bottom lip appreciatively. The figure hugging army green dress hit her right at the kneecaps and looked impeccable against her mocha colored skin. Her well endowed chest was accentuated by the scoop styled neckline. No matter how many times he had seen Alani, he couldn't get over gorgeous she was.

"Don't act as if you aren't happy to see me. Just admit I made your entire week now."

A sardonic chuckle fell from Alani's lips and she shook her head. "As usual Rollins you're the typical arrogant asshole that you always are. Glad to see you're reverted to the version of you that I know and despise."

"You're back to pretending you hate me I see," Seth said with a laugh of his own.

"What are you even doing here? Stalking me?"

"Actually, I'm here to make a surprise appearance for all of my fans. Although I'm sure you would love if I followed you around like a lost puppy."

"I'm surprised you were able to pull yourself away from Instagram long enough to come out."

"Instagram? What does that even mean?" Seth asked, his face crinkled in confusion.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. But I have some place to be so have fun."

Without another word, Alani started to walk around Seth. Before she could take another step, his larger hand clamped down on her wrist and stopped her. She whirled around and came face to face with Seth, his intense gaze stopping her from speaking. She nervously switched her weight from one leg to the other.

"Don't let me run you away toots."

Alani laughed uneasily. "You actually think your presence is making me run away? Be for real Rollins. Everything doesn't revolve around you."

"I beg to differ. But that's a discussion for another time. Now tell me exactly, what were you talking about Instagram taking up too much of my time?"

Alani realized Seth wouldn't leave her alone until she elaborated. "I just thought you would have to take more pictures of unmade beds to post on Instagram instead of coming down here."

"What?"

"The picture you posted this morning. Real classy Rollins." Alani cynically gave him a thumbs up signal.

A knowing smirk crept onto the corners of Seth's lips. "So you follow me on Instagram?"

"Oh please. Do not flatter yourself. I saw it when somebody retweeted it on my timeline. I wouldn't waste my time following you. You're not that important to me."

"Well then why are you jealous of the picture?"

Alani's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a man that tries so hard to be cool that he ends up sharing too much of his personal life on social media? That's absurd!" she exclaimed, attempting to snatch her wrist away from Seth.

Instead, his grip tightened slightly. Seth gently pushed her back into the wall, gently pressing his body against hers. The hallways by that time were nearly deserted and Alani felt her heart rate accelerate, memories from Monday night reappearing. Despite her best efforts to appear unfazed by the close proximity her and Seth were in, she couldn't ignore the way his muscular chest pressed against hers. His toned legs slightly parted so he could place them on both sides of her own legs as he stared at her. The sensual gleam in his chocolate orbs made her knees feel like Jello and threaten to buckle. Unable to take anymore, she broke their stare and glanced at the floor.

"Look at me Alani."

The tone of Seth's voice changed from playful to authoritative. As opposed to it making her upset and snap at him for thinking he could order her around, her body slightly shook at the demand. It felt as if she didn't have any control over her own actions as her head raised, her eyes locking onto Seth's.

"I think you need to be honest with yourself."

"Honest about what exactly?" Alani questioned softly.

"You're not upset I share too much of my personal life online. You're just pissed at the thought of me taking a woman to bed that isn't you."

"You have a lot of fuckin nerve Rollins."

"But am I wrong Alani? Look me in my eye and tell me that the thought of you being in my bed, screaming my name until the early morning hours doesn't turn you on."

She should've slapped the taste out of his mouth for saying such things to her. Who the fuck did he think he was? Hell, who the fuck did he think she was? Instead, Alani whimpered softly making Seth chuckle.

"Just go ahead and admit it babe. I won't judge you."

Alani's body betrayed her as it trembled some more in his grasp when he leaned forward. Their faces were inches apart and Seth licked his bottom lip, that cocky smirk of his widening. At that particular moment, Alani forgot about how she found Seth insufferable and instead she yearned to feel his lips on her own.

Before she could say anything, she heard feet clacking against the linoleum. Seth reluctantly pulled away seconds before a few divas walked past. Seth tilted his head in greeting, a charming smile tossed in their direction. Once they disappeared from their sight giggling, his focus returned to Alani who was still pressed against the wall. He bit the corner of his bottom lip at the sight before him. No matter how much she would try to deny it, he knew that he had gotten under her skin.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go catch up with a couple of my friends. Nice running into you Ms. Matthews."

With one last departing wink, Seth strolled away, whistling without a care in the world. Once he disappeared, Alani released a breath she didn't know she was holding. For the second time in less than a week, Seth Rollins had left her breathless. What the fuck was going on with her?

* * *

Dean pulled his sweat pants up his legs and stood to his feet. His cell phone rang, pausing his movements. He grabbed the phone, grunting when he saw the same unfamiliar phone number that had been calling him the past few weeks flash across his screen. He promptly ignored the call and tossed his phone onto the nightstand and made his way into his living room. He leaned against the wall as he watched Alexandria sit on his couch, combing through her hair. He studied her movements, simply enjoying the sight before him. It had been far too long since he saw his girlfriend in person. Despite his friends urging him to make ammends and Alyssa threatening to dismember his body, Dean did his best to avoid speaking to Alexandria. It wasn't as if he didn't want to reconcile with the Georgia native because he did. But first he had to make sure he had his thoughts together. He had to find a way to articulate to Alexandria that while he did care for her, he still wasn't ready to say the L word just yet. He just hoped she didn't leave him because of it. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. Yet, he was still getting comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship. He needed time to get used to putting his trust and giving his heart exclusively to one person. He didn't know if Alexandria could accept that though.

"You better stop staring at me and come eat before I eat all your pizza."

Dean smirked and walked towards the couch, jumping over the back and plopping next to Alexandria. She handed him a plate and placed a few slices of pizza on it before piling her plate with pizza. His steely blue orbs watched as Alexandria took a bite of the pizza and subsequently wiggled in her seat.

Dean chuckled. "You're the only person I know that dances when they eat."

Alexandria stopped moving and glanced at Dean. The amused smirk on his face turned her insides into mush. "Well I get happy when I eat good food. Is there a problem with that?"

Dean shook his head. "Not at all. Just one of the many things I missed about you doll face."

"Wait, you missed me?" Her voice turned soft.

"Of course I did. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well it was kind of hard to tell since you didn't text or return any of my calls Monday night. I didn't know what to think Dean"

Dean sighed, guilt filling his body. "I know. I fucked up not speaking to you Lex. But I just thought you wanted some space from me after everything that happened," he said, reaching for her hand. "But even if I didn't talk to you or text you, I was always thinking about you."

"Thinking about what exactly?"

"How much I missed our nightly talks. How much I missed your kisses. How much I ruined everything in Vegas."

Alexandria bit the inside of her bottom lip, her anxiety going into overdrive at the mention of the Vegas disaster. She knew the time would eventually come for them to sit down and have a logical conversation about what happened during their last night and she definitely wasn't looking forward to it. But she knew until it happened, they wouldn't be able to move past the latest obstacle.

"Dean you didn't ruin everything. Hell we can both shoulder some blame for what happened in Vegas. My timing was horrid. I shouldn't have made such a declaration moments after we had sex in the back of the car but it just felt right at that moment so that's why I did it," Alexandria explained. "I just don't understand why you reacted the way you did. I thought you felt the same way about me that I felt about you but you couldn't even repeat the words back to me. And then you looked so scared when I said it. You looked at me like this relationship had gotten deeper than you intended as if you simply weren't interested in falling in love with me."

"Lex, I care about you so much the shit scares me sometimes," Dean claimed.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing." Dean placed his hands on Alexandria's shoulders and turned her head so she could stare into his eyes. "The way I feel about you, I've never felt for any other woman before. And that's why I reacted the way I did. I'm not here to make excuses but this whole relationship thing is new to me so I'm still trying to become accustomed to the sappy declarations, the PDA, the being concerned about somebody else's feelings besides my own. It's not easy, but I'm trying Lex. I swear I am. You have to believe me."

Dean's voice cracked once the last sentence left his mouth causing Alexandria's bottom lip to tremble. Naomi and Alyssa's words swirled around in her head while memories of her and Dean's relationship over the past year appeared. Dean was definitely trying. There was no denying he had changed so much from the man he used to be when they first started dating. And she appreciated his effort. But she still needed more. She needed to know whether they were both on the same page in regards to their relationship.

"Dean, do you want us to eventually move past the initial stages of dating? Because there's no doubt in my mind that I do. The only future I want is one with you in it. But if you don't want that then just let me know and we can end this now. Because I refuse to remain in a relationship that isn't going to evolve."

The silence in the room became thick as Dean mulled over Alexandria's words. He feared he would one day let his girlfriend down. Sure things seemed perfect at first but he knew sooner or later, he would fuck things up like he always did. Dean couldn't believe Alexandria actually thought he was the type of man that could make her happy for the rest of her life. The fact that she put so much trust and hope into her fantasy made him realize just how deep her love for him ran, a fact that excited and terrified him all at once. He was struggling so much to become accustomed to being in a monogamous relationship, he wasn't quite so sure if he was ready to think about marriage so soon.

"Alex, if I didn't want to go the long haul with you, I would've kept this strictly sexual. But I care too much about you to do that. You mean more to me than just a piece of ass darling. But if I'm being honest, I'm not ready to start planning our future. I'm too focused on right now and taking things one step at a time."

Alexandria's face fell at Dean's words. She quickly turned her head so he couldn't see the tears trickling from eyes.

"No, wait just hear me out please," Dean begged as he reached for her hand again. "This is all very new to me. I told you I'm not used to letting people in and confiding in them. I'm not used to trusting people. Hell for most of my life all I had was myself and that's it. I'm not saying I don't want the same things that you do because there's no doubt in my mind, one day I'll be at that same place. But right now I just have to take things slow. I guess that's why I didn't tell you I love you because I'm not comfortable saying it aloud right now. But that doesn't mean you don't mean the world to me because you do."

"But if I mean the world to you then what's so hard about saying it Dean?" Alexandria choked back a sob. "Do you know how humiliating it is to put yourself out there emotionally for a man just for him to leave you hanging? It fuckin sucks!"

"I'm sorry about that I truly am. But me not saying it isn't going to change how I treat you Alex. You're still my doll face. You're still the woman I want to be with. And nothing is gonna change about that. All I'm asking is that you give me time to get comfortable being in a relationship. Don't rush me to profess my love for you. I'm not used to people telling me they love me let alone having somebody love me. This is a lot for me to grasp."

Dean scooted closer to Alexandria and pulled her body towards his. He wiped away her tears with his fingers and pecked her softly on the forehead. "I don't want to lose you darling. I can't lose you because I need you. I'm just asking for some time that's all."

Alexandria sighed. Like other women, all she wanted was for the man she loved to express his love to her, confirming that he was as committed to their relationship and future as she was. She couldn't fathom the thought of waking up one day and learning Dean left her because his feelings didn't run as deep as hers did. The mere thought made her blood run cold.

Dean's calloused fingertips stroked the side of her face, breaking her train of thought. She peered into his clear blue eyes, nervousness latching onto fear. It was at that moment that Alexandria remembered that Dean wasn't like most men. He carried tons of emotional baggage and scarring from his troubled past that didn't easily erase. But she knew that. She knew it when she first met him. She knew it when they first kissed. And she damn sure knew it the night she lost her virginity to him. She was well aware of the kind of man Dean was when she decided to be with him so should it really had become an issue now?

Alexandria squeezed Dean's hand. A watery half smile graced her lips. "Don't keep me waiting too long Ambrose."

A relieved sigh fell from Dean's lips. He captured Alexandria's lips in a sizzling kiss. He hungrily sampled her taste, coaxing soft moans from her mouth. His large hand landed on the middle of her back, holding Alexandria in place so she wouldn't faint from the intensity of the smooch while her tongue slipped into his mouth. She reclined her body backwards, grabbing onto Dean's white t-shirt and pulling him on top of her. She continued the kiss as she pushed the lingering doubts out of her mind.

* * *

_**A/N: Rolyssa issues are spiraling out of control. Dalex appears to have gotten over their hurdle. And what exactly is going on with Selani? Hmmmm. R&amp;R :-)**_


	9. Nine

_**A/N: Hola. I know it's been a while since I've updated (ok honestly it's been a week) But a lot of changes have been going on. Got me a real job now (8-5 full time ish) so most days when I get home, I be tired as hell to write. But Lazy will continue! I felt I had to give my first ever couple some love especially after Reigns did that suicide dive last week (WHOO CHILD!). But thank you all for the continued support. Enjoy the next chapter. **_

* * *

Nine

"Alyssa why the hell are you walking like you've been hit by a semi?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Alyssa. The makeup artist walked very gingerly as if she was moving in mud and grimaced with every step she took.

"This is what happens when your best friend turns into a drill sergeant during your very first workout in years." Alyssa cut her eyes at Naomi and smacked her lips.

Naomi laughed and held up her hands defensively. "You're the one who said you wanted my help with working out. It's not my fault that the only physical activity you've done within the past few years is walk through the mall and fuck your man like a sex fiend."

Alyssa flipped her best friend the middle finger making her laughter intensify. As the pain continued to zip through her body, she realized why she had stayed far away from a gym for the past several years. The way she felt was almost as bad as how she felt after she gave birth. She simply couldn't comprehend how Roman and her friends worked out on a regular basis.

"Girl stop your pouting. Just get that sexy husband of yours rub you down when you get home and make the pain go away," Alexandria suggested with a wink.

"Then you'll be limping from getting some good dick and not because the elliptical made you their bitch."

Alyssa growled as her friends giggled some more, folding her arms. "Y'all heffas are supposed to feel bad for me and not laugh at me."

"I tried to tell you to start off slowly but you wanted to go above and beyond. Didn't even have to do all of that because you're slim as is. But you didn't listen and you have to deal with the effects of it. I don't feel bad at all."

Alyssa pushed Naomi in her shoulder making her stumble inside the store Alexandria lead them too. The makeup artist's eyes darted around the store and she inwardly groaned. "Victoria's Secret again Lex?"

"I need something sexy for Valentine's Day although Dean is just going to rip it off my body." Alexandria exhaled and shook her head. "Anyway you need to buy that blue negligee we saw before. I'm telling you, Roman will love that shit."

"Negligee? Mama tryna get her groove back?" Naomi asked with a cheeky grin.

Alyssa didn't have to glance in a mirror to know she was blushing profusely. She lowered her head and shook it. "I don't think that will be necessary this year. Once you been with a man for so long, you stop caring about that type of thing and just want to get it over with."

"Look Lyssa you need to stop acting like you're a 60 year old grandma. Do something sexy for your man. Remind him that no other girl in the world can offer him what you can. I'm sure he would enjoy it."

Alyssa shrugged as she traced the pattern on a lace bra sitting on a table. Unbeknownst to her friends, things between her and Roman had been very tense lately. It had been a couple of weeks since Roman tried to talk to her about what was upsetting her before she abruptly ended the call to tend to Isaiah. When he returned home a few days after the call, she pretended as if the conversation never happened, promptly switching the topic whenever Roman tried to bring it up which in turn just pissed him off even more. In her eyes, there was no need to discuss the situation with Roman because it would just make him worry about her emotional state and become extremely overprotective once again, something she definitely didn't need.

Alyssa awkwardly wrapped her arms around her torso and exhaled, watching as her friends excitedly pick up different pieces of lingerie and held it up to their bodies to model the items for one another. For the most part, she felt comfortable discussing pretty much anything with her friends. But the same couldn't be said about her body image issue. All of her friends had amazing bodies and Alyssa couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She wished she had legs like Alexandria. Or an ass like Naomi. Or a tiny waist like Cameron. Or perky breasts like Alani. Her friends were glamorous and sexy. Meanwhile she felt like a frumpy housewife that was clinging to the hope that her husband still found her desirable despite the tiny voice in the back of her head telling her it wouldn't be long before Roman found a hotter, younger vixen to replace her.

"Alyssa did you hear a word I just said?"

Alyssa shook her head, her dark brown eyes focusing on Alani. She flashed the woman an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I was thinking. What's up?"

Alani nibbled the corner of her bottom lip thoughtfully. Although she hadn't known Alyssa for a long time, she could still tell that something was bothering her newfound friend. However she decided to not badger her into telling her what was wrong.

"I was just saying I think this would look nice on you." Alani held up a bright red lace and mesh teddy. It was a little more conservative than the piece Alexandria tried to make her buy but Alyssa still felt self conscious about wearing it for Roman.

"I don't think-"

"Ooh that's hot!" Naomi exclaimed as she approached the two with Alexandria walking behind her. "Not too over the top but still sexy. Reigns would love it."

"Yeah he definitely won't be able to keep his hands to himself," Alani added with a snicker.

Alyssa held up her hands and shook her head. "It's nice but I probably won't even get a chance to wear it. We don't have anybody to watch the twins so Valentine's Day will more than likely turn into a family day."

Alexandria smacked her lips and exhaled. "I'm sure Patricia and Sika won't mind watching the boys so you two can get some alone-"

"Just fucking drop it Alex!" Alyssa hissed sharply. "Why are you three so damn adamant about making me buy some fucking lingerie that I don't need?!"

The three women stared at Alyssa blankly as she nervously fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. It was obvious she was upset about something bigger than buying lingerie but they didn't know what it could possibly be. However, her snarky attitude wouldn't stop them from trying to figure it out.

Naomi gently grabbed Alyssa's arm and rubbed it, causing her friend's doe like brown eyes to snap up and lock with hers. "We're not trying to force you to buy lingerie Alyssa. We just thought we were helping."

Alyssa sighed and bit her bottom lip to stop the tears from flowing down her face. "I know. It's just complicated."

"Well un-complicate things for us Lyssa. You know you can talk to us about anything," Alexandria stated as a worried expression appeared on her face.

Alyssa turned her head away as guilt ate away at her core. She was unworthy of the people in her life. All her friends and husband wanted to do was help her. Yet she had too much pride to confess her fears and anxieties, deciding that if she kept them to herself she could fix them on her own. But the truth was, that plan was failing miserably. Her conscience urged her to tell the ladies what was wrong and accept their comfort. But what if they laughed at her? What if they brushed away her concerns like they didn't matter? It wasn't like they would be able to relate. None of them had just gave birth to two children so they couldn't possibly understand the fragile mental state she was currently in.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you all," Alyssa said after a minute of awkward silence. She faced her friends again and forced a smile on her face as she grabbed the negligee from Alani's hands. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try this on."

Before anybody could stop Alyssa, she walked away and approached a saleswoman on the floor. Once she disappeared from their sight, Alexandria glanced at Alani and Naomi.

"She's hiding something," she stated simply.

Naomi nodded in agreement. "She is but I don't know what it could be. Hell she should be happy right now. She's married, has the family she's always wanted. Life is perfect right now."

"Maybe that's the issue."

Naomi and Alexandria turned to face Alani with curious gleams in their eyes. Alexandria's brow raised. "What do you mean?"

Alani ran a nervous hand through her wavy tresses. "I know I don't know Alyssa as well as you two. But is it possible that maybe since Alyssa feels that her life is so perfect, she feels she has to be perfect? Just think about it. When did she start feeling as if she didn't need lingerie? After she gave birth. Maybe she just feels that her body isn't sexy enough to wear these type of items. And maybe that's why she's gotten this sudden interest to start working out."

"But that's nonsense. Alyssa looks great! Sure she gained weight but it all went to her ass and breasts. I'm sure Roman loves that shit," Alexandria claimed.

"But maybe Alyssa doesn't feel that he does. Then you combine that with the fact she has to work with these fit and skinny women at work along with the thought of multiple women throwing themselves at her husband when she's there and when she's not there since he is clearly one of the best looking men on the roster. That's probably doing nothing but exacerbating her insecurities."

Naomi ran a hand over her face in shame. What Alani was saying sounded extremely plausible. Alyssa had always been an extreme perfectionist and her own worst critic so her obsessing over her body image made perfect sense. How could she not see the signs in front of her? Although Alexandria was related to the new mother, Naomi knew her the best and she felt ashamed that it took somebody who didn't know Alyssa that well to bring attention to her friend's dilemma. The criticism was unwarranted in Naomi's eyes and she was positive if Roman knew about it, he would feel the same way. But by the way Alyssa was acting, it was clear she didn't see things from their perspective.

"So what should we do?" Alexandria asked, interrupting Naomi's thoughts. "It's obvious Alyssa isn't going to open up to us."

"Maybe we can get her to open up to Roman," Alani suggested.

Naomi shook her head. "If Roman knew how she truly felt, he would've nipped that shit in the bud and Alyssa still wouldn't think this was an issue. I think this is one of those situations where we have to drag it out of her."

Without a word ,Alexandria turned on her heel and stalked to towards the dressing rooms, grabbing a random piece of lingerie on her way. She heard Naomi and Alani's shoes clacking behind her as they tried to stop her so they all could come up with a gentler way to approach Alyssa. In Alexandria's mind, it was time to stop handling her cousin with kid's gloves and just lay it all out on the line. She refused to sit back and watch Alyssa ruin the best thing in her life because of insecurities. She knew if the roles were reversed, Alyssa wouldn't hold anything back so she would do the same thing.

Once the dressing room attendant lead her to an empty room, Alexandria's brow furrowed as she heard sniffling noises. Dropping the negligee unceremoniously on a bench, Alexandria searched for the room the noises were coming from, a nervous energy radiating throughout her body. She suddenly stopped in front of one of the closed doors and the noises became magnified. Alexandria knocked on the door softly.

"Alyssa, open the door."

"Just go away Lex."

"Hell no I'm not going anywhere. Don't tell me you're fine because we both know that's a lie. And don't tell me you can handle whatever is going on because clearly you can't. Stop pushing us away and let your friends and husband help you. You don't have to fix every fuckin thing like you're Olivia Pope or Wonder Woman."

Alexandria held her breath as she waited for Alyssa to respond, Naomi and Alani by this time standing behind her. The door creaked open, the sound reverbating throughout the dressing room. The moment her eyes landed on her older cousin, Alexandria felt her heart break inside her chest. The woman crumpled in the corner of the small room wasn't the same person she looked up to, the same energetic soul that could make anyone laugh. She was broken and devastated, tear streaks marring her beautiful face. And all Alexandria could do was kick her own ass for not being as attentive as she should have been.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa choked out before another sob left her lips, her body trembling slightly.

Alexandria shook her head and immediately went to her cousin, wrapping her arms around her body. The two sat on the floor while Naomi crouched behind them and rubbed Alyssa's shoulders in a comforting manner, Alani standing by the door to make sure nobody else would see the current state the mother was in. Alyssa continued to sob uncontrollably, the sound growing louder with each passing second.

"It's going to be okay Alyssa. It's going to be okay," Alexandria mumbled while she rocked her cousin back and forth.

* * *

"I don't think that's right," Jimmy said as he glanced over Dean's left shoulder.

Dean scoffed. "Of course it's right."

Seth shook his head as he peaked over Dean's right shoulder. "I don't think you would need duct tape to hold it together if it was right Ambrose."

"Not only that but I don't think a plastic bag from Target is a suitable replacement for a diaper."

Dean stepped away as he, Jimmy, and Seth stared at Ethan laying on the changing table, his charcoal colored orbs staring curiously at the three adults. Dean tilted his head to the side as he stared at his handiwork, his godson dressed in a baby sized Chicago Bulls t-shirt that he bought on his last trip to Chicago along with a patched up small plastic bag over his bottom half. Dean shrugged.

"It looks good to me."

"This looks stupid. Roman is going to kill you if Alyssa doesn't get to you first."

"It's ingenious! Now when the lil dude poops, he is already pooping in the garbage. That is smart."

"I told you to wait for Uce to finish his phone call and let him change him." Jimmy ran a nervous hand over his ponytail.

"That's nonsense. I'm his Godfather. I'm fully capable of changing his diaper. Give me a little bit of credit."

"That's kinda hard to do when you used fucking duct tape and a bag."

"Hey!" Dean slapped Seth upside the head and glared at him. "Watch your fucking language around him. We don't need his first word to be a swear word. Alyssa will shank all of us if that happens."

"What the hell are you three doing?"

The sound of Roman's voice made his friends jump quickly away from Ethan, nervous and guilty expressions on their faces. Roman stood in the doorway, slipping his cell phone in his pocket as his other arm held a sleeping Isaiah close to his chest, his steady heartbeat soothing to the baby and allowing him to enjoy a deep sleep.

"It's all Dean's fault," Seth quickly stated.

"Seth's right. I tried to tell him to wait for you but he insisted he could handle it."

Dean flashed Roman an innocent look making the Samoan eye him suspiciously. He walked towards the changing table, glancing down at Ethan. He groaned and closed his eyes, counting to ten.

"Is that a garbage bag?"

"Genius right? Might as well stop buying those expensive diapers they're too flimsy."

Roman faced Dean, an incredulous look on his face. "Dean, we're not going to leave my son in a garbage bag."

"But-"

Roman held up his hand and turned away from his best friend. His face softened once his eyes landed on Ethan, a wide grin quickly spreading across his lips. Once the tot saw his father, he started babbling excitedly and reached for Roman's shirt with his tiny hands. Roman grinned. It always amazed him how joyful his sons became whenever they saw him in person, their happiness infectious and making his heart swell with love. His eyes roamed over his son's appearance. Once he inspected the makeshift diaper closer, he rolled his eyes and shook his head once again.

"And you used duct tape?"

"Why is everybody acting like that's such a bad thing? That flimsy ass diaper wouldn't stay closed so I found something that would keep it closed."

Roman backhanded Dean in the chest and scowled. "Watch your damn mouth Ambrose. I don't want my son cursing like a sailor by the time he turns one."

Roman wordlessly handed Isaiah to Jimmy and squirted some hand sanitizer on his hands before he grabbed a clean diaper and the pack of baby wipes. He chuckled as Jimmy awkwardly held Isaiah away from his body while he walked towards his crib.

"Uce, you have to hold him close and support his head and neck."

"Heck no. Remember that one time I held him and he spit up all on my shirt? I still can't get those stains nor that smell out. What are you and Alyssa feeding these boys?!"

Roman's chuckle grew louder as he unfastened the plastic bag. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Dean did a decent enough job cleaning Ethan before he started pulled out a few wipes to wipe again.

"We're just going to step into the den while you fin-"

"Oh no. You three are gonna stand there and watch what I'm doing so if this happens again you won't be confused as to what to do and won't use a bag," Roman ordered without taking his eyes off the task at hand.

A few seconds later, Ethan was clean and wearing a properly fastened diaper. Roman picked his son up and pecked him on the forehead, laughing as Ethan giggled. "See it wasn't that hard now was it Ambrose?"

"Whatever. I still think my way was cost efficient." Dean waved his hand dismissively.

Roman ignored Dean's comment and walked Ethan to his crib. "Next time son, you gotta start crying when you see Uncle Dean coming towards you or your brother with a roll of duct tape and garbage bags okay?"

"Oh my God. You three act like I broke some cardinal rule or some sh..something," Dean quickly corrected himself before Roman could hit him again.

The three men watched as Roman placed a pacifier between Ethan's lips and laid him in the crib sitting next to Isaiah's crib. They walked out the nursery, leaving the door slightly ajar so they could hear the twins easily along with the baby monitor that was in there.

"You know Uce when you first came up to the main roster, you ran through so many women I never thought I would see the day you would settle down with a woman and have a family. But I have to say you're a natural at it."

Roman chuckled as the men entered the kitchen. He grabbed water bottles for all of them and passed them around. He took a sip from his.

"You and me both. But I love having a family. Instead of hopping from bed to bed, I have a family waiting for me every week when I come home. It's one of the most fulfilling feelings ever."

"That was simply and utterly the sappiest thing I've heard you say since I've known you," Dean said with a shake of his head. He laughed when Roman punched him in the shoulder. "Honestly though Reigns although Alyssa and me bicker a lot, you two deserve one another. I'm glad I wasn't successful in breaking you two up."

The Samoan clamped his hand on his best friend's shoulder, staring him in the eye. He shook his head. "That was all in the past. Don't even dwell on that right now. Life is fuckin great so cheer the fuck up."

Dean laughed and nodded his head, pushing his earlier thoughts out of his mind. He glanced towards the oven clock and exhaled. "Speaking of, where the hell are they at? I'm horny and hungry. Alex need to hurry up."

"According to Naomi they were heading to the mall and going by Victoria's Secret. So they'll be back by tomorrow evening," Jimmy joked.

Dean rolled his eyes. He would never understand the allure of shopping at a crowded mall with people that never got out your way. He hated shopping and if he could he would just walk around in all his naked glory so he wouldn't have to deal with the mundane chore. But he knew that could never happen. Not only was it illegal, but he was positive any woman who stared at him for too long would be gutted like a fish by his girlfriend.

"I hope Alex doesn't waste her money buying lingerie. Because I'm just gonna rip it off of her. She should know this by now."

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean and turned to face Roman. "So what do you have planned for Alyssa? I know you got some extravagant shit up your sleeves."

"Actually, not this year. I'll probably cook for her and that'll be it. Something simple."

"That's good because I'm tired of you being so damn romantic all the damn time with your wife."

Roman raised a brow at his best friend. "Why is that?"

"Because you make it harder for me! Do you know I had to listen to Alex gush for months about how you rented that horse and carriage for your wedding anniversary? Why you trying to make us look bad and shit?"

The men snickered in amusement at Dean as Roman shrugged his shoulders. The sound of the door clicking opened paused their conversation, an indication that the women had returned. The moment Roman's gaze landed on his wife, his expression hardened. He could tell by the large pair of black sunglasses on her face and the lack of glow on her skin, she had been crying. The tension in the room became palpable as he turned to face her friends, worry and concern emanating from their eyes as well. Something definitely happened during their shopping trip.

"Gor-"

Alyssa quickly rushed past Roman and climbed the steps two at a time, ignoring everybody calling for her. He exhaled deeply before directing his attention to the other women.

"What happened?" he asked, his tone emotionless in an effort to remain calm.

Alexandria, Alani, and Naomi shared a knowing glance before Naomi stepped forward and cleared her throat nervously. "We don't know."

"What the fuck you mean you don't know? My wife comes home and clearly she's been crying. But you're telling me you don't know why she's upset?"

"What Naomi means is that we have a theory but we don't know how accurate it is because Alyssa won't open up to us," Alexandria clarified.

Roman remained stoic and listened to the three ladies explain to him about their outing that eventually ended with them finding his wife crumpled in the corner of the dressing room crying. His hands clenched into fists as Naomi and Alexandria described Alyssa's demeanor over the past few weeks between her sudden interest in exercising and her reluctance to try on lingerie on a previous trip to the mall. Once they started describing what they thought was wrong with Alyssa, Roman's mind wandered back to the night in the hotel room after the Rumble when Alyssa suddenly lost interest in making love and how she avoided all of his intimate advances afterwards. Now everything made sense.

"This is all my fault," Roman mumbled.

"From the sounds of it Alyssa didn't confide in anybody how she was feeling so how exactly is this your fault man?" Dean asked.

"I'm her husband. I say all the time I know Alyssa like the back of my fucking hand and I couldn't put two and two together to see what her issue was. I knew it was something. And I tried to get her to open up but she constantly shut me out. And I just let her. I should've been more adamant."

"Roman you can't beat yourself up over this. Even if you did push Alyssa, who's to say that wouldn't piss her off and make herself shut down even more? You know how stubborn she is," Jimmy pointed out.

Roman ran a hand through his loose hair and sighed. He was used to Alyssa experiencing bouts of insecurity during her pregnancy yet he foolishly thought that phase ended. But clearly it hadn't. He thought he did everything right as a husband to show his wife how much he adored and desired her. However, maybe he didn't do enough. Because if he had did his job right she wouldn't be plagued with these asinine thoughts. She would see that she was everything he needed, that he found her more beautiful than he ever had before, and he grew more in love with her each and everyday. Why couldn't Alyssa see that she and his sons were his entire world and heart and nobody could replace them.

"Don't do that."

Roman's conflicted grey eyes locked with Alexandria's sympathetic browns.

"Don't beat yourself up about this. Like Jimmy and Dean said, it's not your fault. This type of thing tends to happen with new mothers. You're a great husband and deep down Alyssa knows how much you love her. Her insecurities are just clouding her judgement. But it's up to you to help her Ro. If she'll listen to anybody, it's you."

"But-"

"But nothing. Don't tell me some shit about you tried before and she shut you out. Try fucking harder!" Dean implored with a growl. He placed his hands on Roman's shoulders and forced him to lock eyes with him. "Alyssa needs you. Be her savior. Do it for her. Do it for your sons. You're a family man now brother. It's time for you to be the backbone."

Roman felt himself nodding his head. They all were right. This wasn't a time to play the blame game but it was a time for him to help his wife and support her like she had always supported him. Another day couldn't pass by with this negative energy in their house and Roman refused to let the situation fester any longer.

He quickly turned on his heel and walked the same path that Alyssa walked a few minutes ago. His heart pounded against his chest cavity, the sound echoing throughout the hallway. After peaking inside the nursery to make sure the twins were still sleeping, Roman made his way towards the master bedroom as he tried to think of the proper way to address Alyssa that wouldn't agitate her.

"What are you doing?"

Alyssa's head jerked up at the sound of Roman's voice. She finished lacing her sneakers and stood to her feet, grabbing her windbreaker from the bed.

"Going for a quick run. Can I borrow your headphones?"

Before Roman could respond, Alyssa walked out the bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom, muttering about a hair tie for her tresses. He followed her and leaned against the doorframe, watching her pull her hair into a low ponytail.

"You have to go for a run right now? I was hoping we could talk."

"Can it wait until later Ro? I really have to go for my daily run."

"Well let me throw on something really quick so I can go with you. It'll be nice to spend some time together and I'm sure Alex or Naomi would love to watch the boys for a bit."

Alyssa shook her head. "I just need some time to myself Roman."

She turned around to exit the bathroom when Roman stepped in front of her. Alyssa exhaled and glanced down at her bright pink sneakers.

Roman placed his index knuckle underneath her chin and lifted her head. His other hand removed the sunglasses from her face so he could peer into her eyes. Roman inhaled a deep breath at the sight of her reddened orbs, hating how damaged and broken his once lively wife looked at that moment.

"Baby girl the day we became husband and wife I promised to be there for you through better or worse, in sickness and in health, til death do us part. I take those vows seriously Alyssa. Don't you understand that?"

"Ro-"

"I love you. I tell you all the time that you and the twins are my life and the reason why I do what I do every single day. And I would do anything for my family. But gorgeous you can't continue doing this shit. I constantly see you're in pain, that something heavy is on your heart but when I ask you, you act as if nothing is wrong. As if I don't know you better than anybody else in this fuckin world. That shit hurts Alyssa!"

"I just don't want to upset you. You're always trying to fix me but you can't fix this Roman!"

"The only thing that upsets me Alyssa is when you're not opening up to me. Because I thought we got over that hurdle a long time ago. We've always urged each other to not shut the other out since we first started dating. Now you feel as if you can't talk to me about what you're currently going through? Have I ever judged you? Have I ever made you feel like I never listened to you?"

Alyssa shook her head slowly. "No," she muttered quietly.

"And I'm not going to start now. Please talk to me. Let me be there for you."

Before she could stop them, Alyssa felt the tears trickling down her face. Roman instantly wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into a tight hug, forcing her silent cries to turn into gut wrenching sobs. He held her close to his body, allowing her to release all of the pent up emotions she hid for so long. Once her crying slowed down, Roman placed a kiss in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of the hair oil she used earlier that morning.

"Remember the jeans I wore on our first date? I tried them on before I returned came back to work and I couldn't fit them. So I tried on another pair of jeans and they didn't fit either. Hell everything I try on that I wore before I got pregnant, makes me feel like a busted can of biscuits Rome. Like nothing fits me anymore." Alyssa shakily exhaled and shook her head. "I hate my body."

"But Alys-"

"Then I return to work and I see all these beautiful women that have these amazing ass bodies, slender, petite, fit. The type of body I used to have and it makes me insecure. I look at my friends and I wish I had their bodies but I don't. Then I start to think about the women I don't see, the ones that throw themselves all over you after the show or at the hotel. There has to be somebody out there that is more beautiful and sexier than me and I just start to think that maybe you'll become curious one day and-"

"Stop that shit right now," Roman demanded with a growl. He pulled away from Alyssa and held her at arm's length so he could stare into her eyes. "After everything we've been through, after we clawed to be happy, you should know I would never, ever cheat on you. Do you actually think I want to fuck this up? Hell no Alyssa. You're stuck with me gorgeous. So those fears you have are invalid do you fuckin hear me?"

"Ro I hear you but-"

"No fuckin buts! Do you trust me?" Roman asked. Alyssa nodded her head in reply.

Dissatisfied with her answer, Roman grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her into the bedroom towards their full length mirror. He sat on the edge of the bed and leveled her with a stern look.

"Take off your clothes."

Alyssa's brows knitted together in confusion. "Ro I'm not in the mood for that right now."

"You said you trust me right? Well just humor me bay girl."

Alyssa scoffed and started stripping off her clothes. A few seconds later she stood in front of the mirror and Roman, completely naked. Her arms instinctively raised to cover her body but Roman cleared his throat, stopping her with a shake of his head.

"Tell me what do you see when you look into this mirror."

"Do we have to do this?"

"Tell me Alyssa."

Alyssa sighed as her eyes traveled over her reflection. "My stomach isn't as flat as it used to be. I'm starting to gain love handles. My thighs have gotten bigger and are starting to touch. And although I don't have on a bra, I know there's some back fat protruding underneath my bra band when I wear one."

Roman nodded his head and stood. "You're right Alyssa. You have gained weight. But it has hit you in all the right places." He grabbed her thighs and squeezed. "These are the perfect size and I love feeling them rest on my back when I'm on top of you." He moved his hands towards her hips and pinched them. "You think you have love handles but I see nothing but thick hips that I enjoy holding onto when I'm plunging into you from behind. And in regards to your stomach not being as flat as it once was, that doesn't matter to me because mine isn't either."

Alyssa wiped the tears that fell from her eyes away as Roman engulfed her body in a hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Baby you're a strong and beautiful woman. A woman that overcame her own horrible childhood to become a wonderful mother to our two precious sons. You're so gracious and you place everybody's needs above your own. You're my main support line, the one that urges me to continue even when nobody else believes in me. I can always count on you to have my back. And because of that Alyssa, I'll never leave you and I'll always love you. You're my soul mate. I can't envision being with anybody else but you."

Alyssa turned around and peered into Roman's eyes. She felt extremely vulnerable at that particular moment despite the fact that Roman had seen her naked multiple times. Roman did indeed know her better than anybody else did. But there were still some things she kept hidden from him, things she felt would make him stop loving her and leave. Hell plenty of other men would've ran away a long time ago. But Roman was still there. He was still faithful and loved her despite all of her flaws. Whereas he had manage to accept them, she was the one who was overly critical of herself. A trait that stopped her from being completely happy. But maybe it was finally time she allowed herself to enjoy the life she deserved.

"Ro..I..I can't do this by myself. Please..I just.."

A loud sob filled the room, interrupting Alyssa's sentence. Roman pulled her closer to his body into another hug. She buried her face into his muscular chest, gripping onto his t-shirt covered biceps. Roman placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I got you baby girl. Don't worry about nothing," he whispered. "We're going to get through this together. I promise you that."

* * *

_**A/N: A more Rolyssa centered chapter (haven't done one of those in a long time). But Alyssa finally opened up to Roman. Hopefully this means things will start looking up for the new parents. Any thoughts about this chapter would greatly be appreciated. Until next time. **_


	10. Ten

_**A/N: It's been a long time since we've had an update hasn't it? Sorry for that. This update went through a major renovation and of course I wanted to make sure it was the best I could possibly make it. But anyway enough yapping and onto the update. BTW, those ovaries you had when you clicked on the link? You won't need them by the time you're done reading. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Ten

Dean took his eyes off the traffic in front of him and glanced to his right side. "She'll be fine."

Alexandria's head whirled around from staring at the passing scenery, her eyes locking with her boyfriend's intense blues. "What?"

"Alyssa will be fine. Roman will make sure of that doll face," Dean promised.

A sigh tumbled from Alexandria's lips as she ran a hand through her hair. "I know. I just..I still can't get that image out of my mind of her crying in the dressing room. That shit was heartbreaking Dean. I've never seen Alyssa like that."

Dean grabbed Alexandria's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He lifted their joined hands and kissed her knuckles. "I know it was hard for you to see Alyssa in that condition. But all that matters now is that she got all of that out of her system and she's now getting the proper support and help she needs from all of us. From what Roman has told me, things have gotten somewhat better within the past couple of weeks since Alyssa started seeing her therapist again. The only thing we can do is be there to support Alyssa and Reigns if they need it. So stop worrying."

Alexandria nodded her head with a tiny smile, deciding Dean was right. She had spent the past couple of weeks worrying and wondering how she could help her cousin without making the woman feel as if she was being handled with kids' gloves. The bond the two of them shared was deeper than merely being cousins and Alexandria considered Alyssa her best friend. So knowing the older woman was currently going through an emotional time was troubling to her. But through it all, Dean had been there to offer Alexandria a much needed sounding board. The auburn haired man had been great during the entire time and Alexandria was extremely grateful. Now was not a time to let her concerns over Alyssa monopolize their date. Dean definitely deserved better than that.

Alexandria leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her boyfriend's cheek and pulled away, wiping her lip gloss off his face. "So exactly where are you taking me today Mr. Ambrose?" she asked, raising her brow. "And why did you specifically request I wear this skirt and heels?"

"Well you know how much I love when you show off those sexy ass legs of yours darling," Dean purred making his girlfriend giggle. "However our date did require a slightly more dressy attire this time around."

"Dean what the hell do you have up your sleeves?"

"Something that's definitely out of my comfort zone. But I think you'll enjoy it and since our anniversary ended on such a sour note, I wanted to make it up to you once Valentine's Day rolled around."

Before she could stop it, a blush spread across Alexandria's cheek. Although their anniversary hadn't ended in the way she hoped, she did appreciate the idea of Dean making an effort to make it up to her and was eagerly looking forward to see what he had planned.

A few minutes the car came to a stop as Dean pulled in front of a building. He hopped out of the car and jogged over to the passenger side to open the door for Alexandria. His eyes roamed over her body as he smiled approvingly. The flared skirt she wore showed off her slender and shapely legs perfectly. Dean's icy blue eyes darkened slightly while images of those exact same legs wrapped around his torso invaded his mind. A simple black tank top covered her top half and her breasts were perched perkily and enticing him. Dean had half the mind to skip the date altogether and race back to his apartment to engage in passionate, animalistic sex with Alexandria. But that would have to wait until later.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Alexandria's soft voice. His attention snapped back to her as he watched the sly smirk creep onto her face.

"Like what?" he asked as her arms snaked around his neck.

"Like you want to devour me."

His own easy grin appeared on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He groaned when he felt her collide into his crotch, his hands wandering to her backside and squeezing.

"If I remember correctly, you enjoy when I look at you like that darling. And you definitely love when I devour you. Don't get shy on me now."

Alexandria giggled again and leaned forward to kiss Dean. Her eyes fluttered closed as Dean immediately took control of the kiss. His mouth moved expertly and feverishly as if he couldn't get enough of her unique flavor. Alexandria's lips parted slightly, giving Dean the ability to slip his tongue inside her mouth and wrestle with her soft pink muscle. She whimpered quietly, her pounding heart beating against Dean's chest. For a man that claimed he wasn't too much of a kisser before they started dating, Dean Ambrose sure knew how to leave her breathless with every single kiss he gifted her with.

A slight vibration in the pocket of Dean's dark colored khakis halted their brief make out session. Alexandria smiled against his lips. "Either that's your phone or that's a new way to show how happy you are to see me."

Dean chuckled as he pulled away slightly, grabbing his cell phone. His brows creased curiously as the same unknown number that had been calling him for the past few weeks flashed across the screen. Alexandria peaked at the phone. "So you still don't know who this is calling you?" she asked.

"Not a clue. And you know my number is unlisted."

"Well why don't you just answered the phone and see who it is?"

Dean shook his head and cut off his cell phone, stuffing it back into his pocket. "If it was important they would leave a message," he stated. Before Alexandria could argue, he grabbed her hand and lead her towards the entrance of the building.

Once inside, Alexandria's eyes widened when she realized Dean brought her to a dance studio. The layout was similar to the one she took him to in Georgia although it was a little more updated. He ushered her towards a room halfway down the hall and pulled her inside.

Alexandria bit her bottom lip to suppress her chuckle as she was greeted by the sight of a man and a woman dancing for a small group of other couples. Everybody else was dressed pretty identical like they were and Alexandria quickly deduced what their date was.

Once the brief performance ended, she whirled around to face Dean. He grinned and winked at her.

"Tango lessons?"

"You are a dancer after all so I thought you would enjoy it."

"Babe I love that you are trying to do something I would like. But can you even dance?" Alexandria asked, her mind trying to remember if she ever saw Dean dance before.

The wrestler acted as if he was insulted by Alexandria's question, gasping and placing a hand on his chest. "Doll face I am hurt. I'll have you know I can bougie with the best of them."

Alexandria giggled causing the other people in the room to turn and stare at her and Dean. Unfazed by the attention, her focus remained on him. The thought that Dean was willing to do something he wasn't entirely comfortable with for her benefit and enjoyment made her absolutely giddy on the inside.

"You're a fuckin mess. You know that right?"

"But I'm your fuckin hot mess Lex. Don't forget that," Dean said with a sheepish smile.

Alexandria parted her lips to respond when the female instructor informed the group they would be split up into smaller groups, with the females staying with her and the men joining the male instructor. Alexandria pecked Dean's lips and ruffled his messy hair affectionately before she rushed to join the other women.

For the next twenty minutes, the instructors taught the smaller groups simple tango steps they would do once they joined their partners again. Alexandria intently listened, taking mental notes of the moves. While her dancing background was very well rounded, she had never did the Tango before. She wasn't sure how Dean was able to come up with this date idea but once again he surprised her with his not so normal thinking. She glanced over to the group of men and smirked at the confused expression on Dean's face. He definitely would be stepping on her feet once they started dancing.

Once everybody rejoined their partners, Alexandria began giggling once again making Dean furrow his brow.

"What are you giggling at?"

"I just wish I had a camera to record this to show all of our friends."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Of course I would. I wonder how the guys would react once they learn you willingly left the house dressed like this." She gestured to his attire.

Alexandria yelped quietly as Dean pinched her side playfully. The sound of the music starting forced her to stifle her laughter and try to focus on the steps she learned earlier.

She held out her hand and Dean grasped it, pulling her body closer to his. Alexandria's eyes fluttered closed while she inhaled his familiar and intoxicating scent, Old Spice masking the fleeting scent of cigarettes. Her eyes eased open and she stared into the bright blue orbs of Dean, a chill coursing through her body from the passion emanating through his gaze.

Dean stepped backwards making Alexandria follow his lead and step towards him. He moved to his left, his movements fluid and not as clunky as Alexandria anticipated before she stepped to her right. Once her left leg moved backwards, Dean's right leg crossed hers as he stepped forward. She retreated away from him when his left leg advanced forward. A soft gasp tumbled from Alexandria's pouty lips when Dean slightly turned her torso, his body grazing hers and causing a heat to quickly travel to her lower region when she felt his excited member pressed against her. Dean smirked, loving the way her body softly trembled in his grasp.

The Cincinnati native moved forward with his left leg, leading Alexandria and her right leg automatically moved in the opposite direction. He once again glided towards the right while Alexandria stepped to her left. Once both of their feet met together, the song came to an end, effectively ending their dance.

Alexandria's chest raised rapidly as she tried to regulate her breathing. Dean's stare remained fixed on her mouth, his tongue darting out his mouth and licking his bottom lip. Electricity crackled between them as the air became thick with an unspoken sexual tension.

"Since when do you know how to dance?" Alexandria questioned.

Dean shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and grinned. "There's a lot you don't know about me darling," he whispered in her ear as the song started playing again.

* * *

Alani rolled her honey brown orbs as she flipped through the television channels, doing her best to drown out the screams and squeals of her next door neighbor. She thought since she was on the road during the actual Valentine's Day holiday, she would be able to avoid the sickening lovey dovey atmosphere. Howerver it was clear her neighbor and her boyfriend planned to celebrate the Hallmark created holiday for the several days.

Fucking lovely.

For as long as she could remember, Alani always hated Valentine's Day. She could claim it was because she believed the holiday was completely pointless and a waste of time. She could use the reason that she was a complete believer that it shouldn't take a specified day for somebody to express their love to their significant other. But if Alani was being completely honest, she had to admit her intense hatred for the holiday resulted from the fact that she never had a Valentine to call her own. From the days in high school where she observed her classmates receive special delivered balloon arrangements to experiencing her neighbors be given special and sentimental presents from their boyfriends, and husbands, Alani knew deep down she longed to have that.

Instead she was home alone watching a marathon of Snapped and indulging herself in a tub of her favorite ice cream.

Alani shook her head as she glanced at her cell phone sitting on the coffee table. The desire to call Randy just to hear his voice was at an all time high at that particular moment. They hadn't seen each other or spoke to one another since Monday night and it would be an entire week until the next time they ran into each other since they were on opposite house show schedules that upcoming weekend. Of course before they departed Tuesday morning, Randy promised to do something special for her on the upcoming holiday. Alani quickly laughed at the announcement as she figured Randy was just saying something for the sake of making her feel better. Alani was definitely used to men always making promises to her and never keeping their end of the bargain. That was just how men were programmed and she had learned years ago not to have any expectations so she could avoid being let down.

However, there was tiny morsel that sincerely hoped Randy wasn't pulling her leg.

Alani scoffed and stood to her feet, stretching her limbs. The moment the thought appeared in her mind, she denounced it, deeming it completely ludicrous. There was no way Randy would give her a second thought, not when he had to worry about making his girlfriend happy back in St. Louis. Despite claiming only wanting her, Alani didn't completely trust it. In the perfect world, that would happen. But life wasn't perfect. And at this juncture in her life, Alani had become conditioned to things not working out the way she dreamed thanks to a lifetime of disappointment in the romance department. Side chicks didn't get spoiled on Valentine's Day. Hell they would be lucky if they got a text wishing them a "Happy V-Day".

A rapid knocking sound on Alani's door interrupted her thoughts, making her head snap up in surprise. She wasn't expecting anybody and she definitely wasn't in the mood to encounter somebody with a flower delivery or corny ass singing-gram that was at the wrong apartment. However, the knocking persisted and she realized she wouldn't be able to ignore it.

"What?!" Alani growled, swinging the door open.

The young delivery man recoiled backwards at the sight of the agitated woman, almost dropping the bouquet of roses in his hand. He cleared his throat nervously. "Alani Matthews?"

"Yes."

"Sign here please." He handed her an electronic pad with shaky hands.

Confusion radiated from Alani's stare. She quickly scribbled her signature and grabbed the flowers. The delivery man hurriedly turned on his heel and scampered away, not bothering to wait for a tip. Alani walked into her kitchen as she inhaled the flowers, the sweet scent making her sigh satisfactorily. Her mind wondered who could have sent the flowers as she reached for the simple white card. Her best bet was her father. He would do something sweet as sending his youngest daughter flowers to help her cope on a day he knew she hated. Even though they hadn't spoke in a while, she smiled at the thought of him always thinking of her and made a mental reminder to call him later.

_'I wish I was there in person to see your expression right now. Can't wait to see you.' - Randy_

Alani's throat immediately became parched as her eyes re-read the words again and again. Randy sent her flowers? Her eyes landed on the flowers again. They were simply exquisite, something that clearly cost a lot of money to purchase. The thought that Randy actually did this blew her mind. To some women it may have been just some flowers. However, to Alani they represented something much more. Maybe it was time for her to stop second guessing Randy and truly believe that he did want to be with her after all.

Before her thoughts could stop her, Alani rushed towards her phone and searched for the familiar contact. The logical side of her urged her to send a simple thank you text to Randy but her emotions wanted to express her gratitude verbally. She waited with a bated breath as the phone rang, trying to conjure up the right words to say. She didn't want to be too long winded but then again she didn't want to be brief and curt.

"Hello?"

Alani froze in place at the sound of the soft feminine voice. That definitely wasn't Randy.

"Hello, is anybody there?"

Alani's hands started to shake as she tried to create a plausible cover story. Maybe she could pretend to be somebody from the corporate office looking to get in contact with Randy? Or somebody trying to confirm a dinner reservation? Or maybe she should say she had the wrong number.

"Babe who is that?"

Alani's eyes widened at the sound of Randy's voice in the background. A shiver ran down her spine, both from how deep his voice sounded and at the thought of him being with his girlfriend, the same one he claimed to want no parts of anymore. Hell why was she even answering his phone anyway? Why wasn't it near him?

"I don't know they're not saying anything. Hello?"

"Just hang up the phone Elyse and come back to bed. I'm not done with you yet."

Alani's eyes clenched closed. Memories of the many times Randy said that same line to her flowed through her mind followed with images of him plunging into her tight core and making her scream his name to the heavens. The sound of his girlfriend's giggle was all that she could handle before she forcefully pressed the end call button.

Alani stood in her spot stoically for a few seconds. Tears streamed down her face as Randy's words replayed in her mind, statements of his intention to be with her and end his relationship with his high school sweetheart. All lies. False promises he tossed out their to make her believe he would eventually choose her when in reality he always wanted Elyse. Alani wasn't his dream woman. She was just a piece of hot ass for him when he was on the road.

_'You deserve better Alani.'_

The moment Seth's words appeared, Alani's eyes popped open. Her saddened expression wilted away and was replaced with one of ire. Before she could think twice, she hurled her iPhone across the room, the screen shattering as soon as it collided with the wall. She stalked towards the flowers and threw them against another wall, screaming as the glass vase broke. The backstage interviewer continued to rip and tear through her apartment, taking her frustration out on any and everything item that reminded her of Randy.

How could she be so fuckin stupid?

How could she be so fuckin naieve?

How could she let Randy play her like a damn fool?

How could she fall for a man that wasn't hers to begin with?

* * *

Roman hopped out of his truck and slammed the door shut. A yawn fell from his lips as he walked towards the house, reaching inside his pocket for his keys. He was finally back after dealing with the crowded Tampa traffic after dropping the twins off at Jimmy and Naomi's house. Right before he could leave, both Ethan and Isaiah started to cry and became cranky not wanting their father to go. Therefore Roman had to spend twenty additional minutes trying to calm them down because he couldn't bring himself to leave his sons in such distress.

By the time he pulled into the driveway, he was fuckin exhausted but he knew he would have to find some energy from somewhere. It had been a few weeks since Alyssa's emotional breakdown and things were slowly but surely returning back to normal. Once she calmed down, Alyssa and Roman both decided the best thing for her would be to start seeing her therapist again. Roman was surprised Alyssa agreed so easily to the idea, knowing how stubborn she could be. Nevertheless, Alyssa made an appointment for the next day and Roman accompanied her. He knew Alyssa needed him by her side the most at that moment and he told her that he would always be there to be her shoulder to cry on if she needed it, an offer she greatly appreciated.

Things weren't perfect but Roman knew they were headed in the right direction. The previous day while they were driving back from Alyssa's appointment, she asked Roman if he had any thoughts on what he wanted to do to celebrate Valentine's Day before he went back on the road. The quickly approaching holiday had slipped his mind since he was so preoccupied with Alyssa's predicament and he instantly felt bad. However, she gave him a pass and told him she wanted to treat him to a romantic dinner to thank him for being so supportive. Although Roman pointed out she didn't have to anything special, he agreed to the idea. Maybe a romantic date night with his wife was what they both needed.

"Alyssa where are you?" Roman called out as he entered the house. He dropped his keys onto the table that sat next to the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Roman ran a hand over his slicked back hair that was gathered into a low bun and exhaled. He was somewhat glad when Alyssa told him she wanted to simply stay at home for dinner as opposed to going out because he definitely didn't have the energy. All he wanted to do was eat a quick meal and watch Sportscenter while he cuddled with his wife before they both fell into a deep slumber.

However the moment his charcoal colored eyes landed on his wife, a sudden surge of adrenaline coursed through his body.

"What is this?" Roman asked quietly as he walked further into the kitchen. He studied Alyssa as she laid naked on the kitchen island, various pieces of Sushi covering different spots on her body. His tongue snuck out of his mouth and licked his lips at the sight.

"This is dinner for you handsome." Her brown eyes locked with his, desire beaming in her stare to mirror his. "I hope you're hungry."

Roman growled lowly as he felt his dick straining against the zipper of his jeans. He dropped the forgotten lilies on the counter and slowly circled Alyssa, like a wild animal stalking his prey. His eyes drank in every inch of her body. Her hair was gathered into a messy top knot, showcasing her luscious neck that he immediately wanted to sink his teeth in.

"Here I am thinking you were going to cook me a simple meal and you pull this instead. You're full of surprises Mrs. Reigns," Roman said as he reached out and traced Alyssa's full bottom lip with his finger. He smirked when her breath hitched in her throat.

"I did cook you a simple meal. You just assumed that you would be eating it off a plate and not me. Shouldn't make assumptions Roman," Alyssa chided with a smile. "So do you like it?"

Roman pulled out a chair and sat down, scooting closer to Alyssa so his face was inches away from hers. "Actually I love it. What made you decide to do this for me?"

"During my session yesterday, the topic of how my insecurities affecting our sex life came up. We both came to the decision that maybe I should try doing something intimate and romantic to help us get back on the right track."

"So you're saying that you think our sex life has stalled?"

"Kinda. And it's definitely not your fault but mine. And I want to change that. I want us to return to how we once were: frisky and willing to try new and exciting things. I don't want us to become too complacent. You deserve a much better wife than what I've been and I'm going to change that starting today."

Roman leaned forward and kissed Alyssa softly. She whimpered once she felt Roman's own soft lips on hers, her head spinning and making her lightheaded. He was the first to pull away as he gazed into her eyes.

"I couldn't ask for a better wife than you. Sure we butt heads sometimes and we may have our issues. But I love you gorgeous with everything in this world and I'm in this for the long haul. Don't you ever think you have to use sex to keep me here because there's more to our connection than that. Do you understand?"

Alyssa nodded her head as tears pricked her eyes. "I know. And I love you too Ro."

"However, since you did go through this elaborate plan for dinner, I definitely don't see anything wrong with me enjoying my meal." Roman's eyes twinkled with mischief making Alyssa giggle. "And since when did you know how to make homemade sushi?"

"I took a class to learn how to make it since you love it so much," Alyssa revealed with a proud smile.

Roman's heart swelled inside his chest, appreciative that Alyssa would learn something new for his benefit. "You're amazing baby girl. But are you honestly prepared for me to dig into my meal?" he asked his wife as his eyes darkened.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Alyssa winked at her husband.

Without another word, Roman placed another scorching kiss on Alyssa. His tongue probed the seam of her lips and forced them apart, slipping inside her awaiting mouth. A low groan grumbled deep within the pit of his stomach the moment their tongues touched while his large hands gripped Alyssa's hips and held her in place.

Roman's mouth moved to Alyssa's neck and bit into it gently. Tilting her head back, Alyssa ran her hands over Roman's silky hair, unloosening the hair tie that was around it. She moaned louder, cooing his name when he began the descent down her body. Her right breast soon found its way inside his mouth, the Alaska Roll that sat perched on her nipple a few seconds prior quickly disappearing.

"Fuck Ro," Alyssa mumbled quietly. She tangled her hands in his hair when she felt his tongue graze her nipple making her back arch.

Roman glanced up at her and smirked. "My titties are still sensitive I see."

Not waiting for Alyssa to respond, he lowered his gaze and continued his oral assault on her breast. He quickly switched his attention to her other breast and quickly devoured the other Alaska Roll while his teeth glided over the supple flesh. The volume of her moans increased causing Roman's penis to twitch inside his boxers, his index finger and thumb tweaking her other nipple.

Alyssa watched with a bated breath as her husband trailed kisses down her body. He gobbled the rice and nori rolls she arranged in a vertical line down her torso. He alternated between placing soft pecks on her body to sucking the skin in his mouth making her body shake. Roman reached her navel and dipped his tongue inside, pulling the fragile skin taut. Alyssa's body arched off the island, her hips impatiently raising.

A toe curling chuckle slipped from Roman's lips as he looked up at Alyssa, his brow dropping to the bridge of his nose. "Are you trying to tell me something gorgeous?" he asked, his tone teasing her.

"Stop fucking around Ro. I can't wait any longer," Alyssa whined, not caring if she sounded desperate.

"Says the woman that has teased me since the first time I laid eyes on her." Roman shook his head and playfully scoffed.

Alyssa's witty rebuttal quickly died on her lips the moment Roman stood. His eyes remained locked on hers as he removed his t-shirt, tossing it to the side. The intricate Samoan tribal tattoo she loved so much appeared causing juices to drip down her legs in anticipation for what was to come next.

"Alyssa look at me."

Roman's sharp voice interrupted Alyssa's daze. Passion clouded his gaze as he eyed her laying on the island, ready and definitely willing for anything he wanted to do. Her own eyes were glossy with desire and Roman bit his bottom lip at the sight.

"You're beautiful and your body is fucking amazing," Roman declared firmly. Alyssa nodded her head in response. "No I wanna hear you say it."

Alyssa's eyes eased closed as she felt tears threatening to fall. Her breathing became shallow as she heard Roman moving. His irresistible cologne flowed through her nostrils, indicating he was closer. Her eyes opened and she found Roman's face close to hers, waiting for her to repeat his words.

"I'm beautiful and my body is fucking amazing," she repeated softly, holding his gaze.

A crooked smirk appeared on Roman's face. "Tonight I'm going to make sure you never forget you're the only woman for me gorgeous."

He walked to the end of the kitchen island and grabbed Alyssa's ankles, pulling her to the edge so half of her bottom half was hanging over the edge. Roman dropped to his knees and pushed her legs apart. The aroma of Alyssa's arousal filled the kitchen, making his mouth water anxiously.

Roman nuzzled Alyssa's thigh, nibbling softly and driving her insane. His scruffy facial hair scratched her skin making her squirm in his grasp. He purposefully avoided her apex and held back his chuckle when he heard Alyssa smack her lips. Deciding to keep control of the pace, Roman instead took his time to eat the California Rolls that sat on the border between her lower stomach and the top of her pelvis.

"Roman please," Alyssa begged quietly. She didn't know how much longer she could endure his teasing tactics.

"You missed Daddy pleasing you haven't you?"

Alyssa nodded her head vehemently. "Yesssss, yessss I have Ro."

Roman slipped a finger inside Alyssa and growled when he felt how wet she was. "Baby girl you're fuckin soaking. You ready for me to feast on this sweet pussy?" Alyssa moaned in response. "Well I'm sorry to tell you babe but I think that's gonna have to wait."

Alyssa's eyes bucked open as she stared at Roman incredulously. "Excuse you?"

Roman swiftly bent over and scooped Alyssa in his arms, making her squeal in shock. "You're filthy Alyssa. I think it's time I washed you up."

Halting her impending questions, Roman inserted two fingers inside Alyssa. A mangled moan mixed with a surprised cry slipped from her lips as he climbed the steps, heading for their ensuite bathroom. He slowly moved his fingers back and forth, his thumb caressing her clitoris and making her body shiver. Before Alyssa could tumble over the cliff, Roman reached the bathroom and stepped inside the shower with her.

Roman placed her on her feet inside the stone covered shower and turned around to adjust the water temperature. This allowed Alyssa's arms to snake around his waist, quickly unfastening the button and pushing his jeans down halfway. Her hand slipped inside his boxer briefs, grasping his pulsating member in her small hands. Roman's head lulled backwards as the water cascaded on them in a rainfall affect, drenching them.

"Gorgeous-"

"I want you Ro. I need you. Don't you feel the same?" Alyssa asked as she placed open mouthed kisses on on Roman's shoulder blades, her hand still gliding over his penis. "Mmmmm I can't wait until you plunge this hard dick deep inside me Daddy."

A trigger snapped inside of Roman, unleashing the sexual behemoth that he only allowed Alyssa to experience. With catlike quickness, he turned Alyssa over and pushed her against the tile wall underneath the shower head. Her chest heaved with her short, quick intakes of breath as she watched Roman lower himself in front of her, raising her leg and perching it on top of his opposite shoulder.

The second Roman dragged his tongue the length of Alyssa's slit, an earth shattering scream filled the shower. Her hips bucked at the move, almost slamming into Roman's face. His forearm held her body steady while his mouth remained attached to her bundle of nerves.

His index and middle finger parted Alyssa's pussy lips and he dipped his tongue inside, sampling her essence. Her leg wrapped tightly around Roman, unwilling to let him go. She sighed happily as her vision became blurry while she stared at him continue to devour her. The talented tongue that constantly made her lose her mind landed back on her clitoris, moving rapidly before his mouth closed over it and sucked. Roman's large hands kneaded Alyssa's pert ass, his fingers leaving indentations.

"How could you think I don't worship this amazing body Alyssa? That's some ridiculous shit you know that?" Roman growled.

Alyssa couldn't form an appropriate sentence as her mind turned to mush once Roman pushed his face deeper into her core, his movements intensifying.

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuckin shit," Alyssa stuttered, her body convulsing. "Ro..Babe..Hand-"

The words died on her lips as Roman's eyes flickered open and locked with hers. The heated gaze made a chill run down her spine and before she could completely recover, Alyssa felt an unfamiliar pressure on her anus at the same moment the tip of Roman's tongue scraped her clitoris. The recoil in her stomach sprung free and Alyssa climaxed, her body involuntarily curling forward.

"ROMAN!" Alyssa screamed, her release flooding his eager mouth. His arms supported her as her body spasmed uncontrollably, preventing her from crumpling to her knees. She saw stars as the sensations invaded her body, her husband's name repeatedly falling from her lips. When her body finally relaxed, Alyssa slumped against the wall, purely exhausted from her orgasm.

"Ro-"

"Get in the bedroom."

Alyssa's eyes popped open. Roman stood to his feet, his erection standing proudly and slapping him against his thigh.

"But-"

"You actually thought we were done?" Roman chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not done worshipping this body by a long shot Alyssa." He slapped her ass making her jump slightly. "Now get to the bedroom and wait for me."

Alyssa nodded and quickly scurried out the bathroom. She gingerly laid down on the bed and awaited for Roman. A few seconds later he exited the bathroom, stroking his penis at the sight of a naked Alyssa patiently waiting for him.

"So tell me gorgeous how do you want this dick?" he asked, creeping closer to the king sized bed.

"However you wanna give it to me handsome. It's up to you."

A cheeky grin spread across Roman's face. He dipped his head low and kissed Alyssa. "I love it when you let me take charge Alyssa. Spread your legs for me sweetheart."

She quickly complied with his request, allowing him to slide in between her legs. Pre cum oozed from the head of his dick, indicating how aroused he truly was. Not wanting to waste another second, Roman eased inside Alyssa, hissing when she finally engulfed him. He slowly pulled out and plunged back inside, knocking the breath out of her body.

"Fuck I missed making love to you Alyssa. Don't you ever think anybody can take your place again," Roman whispered, his deep voice raspy with desire.

Instead of replying with words, Alyssa simply moaned as Roman continued to thrust inside of her. His strokes were deep and slow as he cherished the feeling of her moist core suffocating him. He placed her legs on top of his shoulders so he could go deeper.

"Daddy," Alyssa whimpered, blindly reaching for Roman. She pulled him towards her and smashed her lips against his in a feverish kiss. Roman laced their fingers together and held her arm above her head while he continued to plow inside of her.

The pace quickly increased as Roman lifted his body once more. The sound of his pelvis ramming into her invaded the bedroom while his grunts along with her mewls mixed together to create an erotic symphony that made a tingle run through both of their bodies. Alyssa moved against him, squeezing her Kegel muscles and causing Roman to curse some more. His hands squeezed her legs as he tried to focus on something besides how wet, moist, and perfect she felt. He never wanted to part from his wife and he wished he could remain connected to her forever.

Alyssa writhed underneath his massive frame, her body slick with both his and her sweat. Her free hand clamped around his neck, pulling him close. Roman held his body up in a planking position so he wouldn't crush her and kissed the side of her neck.

"Say it," he demanded, his tone husky. His breath tickled her skin as he released her hand. His finger slipped between their bodies,

Alyssa's nails dug into the side of Roman's neck as she felt another orgasm slowly approaching.

"I'm...I'm...g-g-gorgeooooussss...aaaannnndddd mmmyyyy booodddyy iiiissss f-f-uckin aaaaammmmaaaazzziiinggg," Alyssa cried out.

"You're mine Alyssa. And I'm yours. Nothing about that is ever going to change."

Alyssa's breathing became shallow when she felt Roman furiously circling her clit. Her mind was in a tailspin, the combination of his words, his body shattering thrusts, his pressure on her clit quickly became too much for her to handle. Her legs stiffened and a primal scream soon followed. Her body shook as another orgasm washed over her. Alyssa continued to holler and curse as multiple tremors of pleasure rolled through her body, each one more intense than the ones she experienced inside the shower.

Mere seconds passed before Roman fell victim to his own climax, finally succumbing to the pleasure he managed to keep at bay and losing control.

"FUCK!" he yelled, his release spluttering inside of Alyssa. His movements became erratic and wild as he continuously plunged inside of her. Once his penis was finally drained, he rolled over on the side of Alyssa, his body sprawling next to her.

A few minutes of silence passed before Alyssa turned on her side to face her husband. She pushed Roman's sweat drenched hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. His arm instinctively spread open, allowing her to snuggle close to his body. He placed a smooch on the edge of her hairline and she rested her head on his chest.

"You're the love of my life. Don't you ever doubt that again Alyssa," Roman murmured quietly.

Tears trickled down Alyssa's face and she nodded, squeezing his hand. "I won't. We're in this together forever," she declared firmly, her insecurities slowly vanishing.

* * *

**_A/N: I would like to take this time thanking everybody for the love they've shown "Lazy" thus far. I know the drama may seem like it's moving at a slower pace for this particular story compared to my prior ones, but it's on its way. I must say how much I do enjoy reading each review I receive. I enjoy reading the feedback from my readers whether you're voicing your love for Dalex, you are enjoying the slow build for Selani, or you simply think Roman deserves somebody better than Alyssa. That being said, please understand "Lazy" will continue despite the amount of reviews I receive because I'm very dedicated to this story. I just hope that everybody that looked forward to this story in the beginning is still interested because we haven't even hit the surface on what I have planned. _**

**_So, any thoughts about Chapter 10? _**


	11. Eleven

_**A/N: Hola. Thank you for the reviews for Chapter 10. Glad to see people enjoyed the Rolyssa smut (Dalex fans, you will get some more smut soon..just gotta be patient.) So yeah I'm not gonna discuss WM b/c if I do...And I'm not just talking about the main event and all that fuckery either. Anywhoo, small housekeeping note: my updates for Lazy will take place on Fridays from now on simply b/c of my work schedule. (But since I finished this one early, I decided to be nice.) But other than that enjoy Chapter 11 :-)**_

* * *

Eleven

Pain zipped through Alani's head as sunlight streamed into the window the moment she cracked her eyes open. She quickly closed them and groaned, nearly vomiting at the smell of the greasy food that sat next to her on the nightstand. Counting to ten, she slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard before attempting to pry her eyes apart again. Alani blinked a few times so her eyes could focus on her surroundings while she ignored the pounding headache that was currently attacking her.

The backstage interviewer was back on the road ready to push the thoughts of her crumbling romantic life to the side and simply focus on doing her job. So far she had did everything she possibly could to avoid Randy for the past week. She didn't have a phone, thanks to her throwing hers against her wall and shattering it in her apartment. And thankfully the only time the two of them were in the same arena was during the Raw taping the Monday after Valentine's Day. But now the two of them were scheduled to appear at the upcoming pay per view in two days and she was not looking forward to running into the Viper. She still couldn't believe she was so naive to fall for Randy's manipulations and she didn't know how she should move past it. Knowing him, Orton would create some clever lie to cover his deceit and lies. But there wasn't anything he could say or do to fix this. It was clear Randy had no intention of ever making her his main woman and it was time she accepted that bitter pill of reality and cut ties with him before it was too late.

Alani's head snapped up at the sound of water shutting off. She quickly glanced around the room, her brows knitting together at the sight of a pair of male shoes siting next to her bed. Except it wasn't her bed. Hell it wasn't even her room. Alani dragged a hand through her hair nervously while panic started to invade her body as she frantically searched for a weapon to protect herself.

Before she could grab something, the bathroom door opened. Alani's eyes bucked open and she grimaced when she saw who walked into the bedroom. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, smacking her lips.

"Well good morning to you too sweet cheeks," Seth greeted as his lips curled into a cocky smirk.

"Please tell me this is some sick, twisted nightmare." Alani glanced down at her clothing and groaned when she realized she was only wearing one of Seth's oversized t-shirts.

"I see you're feeling better."

"What the hell did you do? What the hell did we do? Where the fuck am I?"

"I'm not a genius but I think this is what people call a hotel room," Seth quipped with a grin. He watched with an amused stare as Alani jumped out of his bed and started to search for her belongings. He chuckled lightly making her movements suddenly stop. She spun around and narrowed her eyes at the wrestler.

"So you think this is some big joke?" she asked, her voice slightly raising. "We have drunk sex, and I don't remember shit and you find that funny?"

"Babe you are overreacting. Just cal-"

Seth's sentence died on his lips as Alani suddenly pushed him against the wall, startling him. She gripped him by the collar of his t-shirt he pulled over his head a few seconds prior.

"Do not tell me to calm the fuck down Rollins. You have 30 fuckin seconds to tell me what happened last night or else-"

Seth interrupted Alani when he turned them around, her back now pressed against the wall. She gulped nervously as his face hovered in front of hers, his brown orbs staring into her golden brown irises. Despite her mind telling her she should be angry at Seth, her body trembled beneath his. She could feel his bulging muscles resting against her and his long eyelashes looked so tantalizing up close. Then his lips...

"Alani."

Seth's voice cut into Alani's thoughts. Her eyes slowly reached his again.

"For starters, we're in my room. I brought you here last night but nothing happened."

Alani snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right. There's no way I would ever willingly come back to your room."

Seth smirked. "You really don't remember last night do you?" he asked. A bewildered expression appeared on Alani's face.

_Previous Night_

_"99 bottles of wine on the wall, 99 bottles of wine. Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of wine on the wall. 98 bottles of wine on the wall, 98 bottles of wine-"_

_"I don't think that's how the song goes," Seth commented, interrupting the singing. He tore his eyes away from the numbers on the wall of the elevator and glanced at the intoxicated woman sitting on the floor. He ran a hand over his slicked back hair and exhaled._

_"Haven't you ever heard of remixes Seffffff?" Alani asked from her spot on the floor, her speech slurred. "Anyway, beer is nasty. Wine is so much better. Oooooohhhh I wonder if I still have those mini bottles of wine in my suitcase."_

_"I think you have had enough to drink for one night."_

_"Pfft! Whatever. I'm a woman. I can handle my wine fuck you mean?"_

_Before Seth could respond, the elevator bell rang, indicating they arrived at their designated floor. Seth bent over and wrapped his arm around Alani's waist, helping her stand on her wobbly legs. "C'mon sweet cheeks. Let's get you in the bed."_

_Alani snatched her body out of Seth's grasp, shaking her head. "I can walk myself to my room. You're not slick Rollins. Don't think just because I've had a few glasses of wine you can take advantage of me. I'm a lady after all."_

_Seth folded his arms across his chest as his chocolate brown orbs watched Alani stumble forward. He bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing when he watched her feet teeter in her sky high stiletto heels, her body swaying from side to side. Her ankle suddenly twisted and her leg gave way, causing her to tumble to the ground and falling flat on her butt. The laugh Seth tried to hold back filled the hallway as he crouched over holding his side._

_Alani turned around sharply to face Seth and glared. "So you're just gonna let me fall?!"_

_"You said you could handle it so I wasn't going to impede," Seth responded in between laughs._

_Alani smacked her lips and rolled her eyes while Seth made his way towards her. He once again wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her stand, leading her towards her room. As they walked in silence, Seth couldn't believe how he ended up in his current situation. All his mind was focused on was taking a hot shower and hopping into his bed for some much needed sleep after the house show. But that plan was quickly ruined the moment he walked past the hotel bar and heard Alani screeching his name like a madwoman. Once his gaze fell on her, he immediately could tell that she definitely was the victim of one too many glasses of white wine. Seth could've left Alani alone in the bar. She was an adult and was capable of taking care of herself. However, his conscience decided to make an appearance and before he realized, he was escorting her towards the elevator as she sang her remixed version of 99 Bottles of Beer._

_"Well we're here finally," Seth announced once they approached Alani's hotel room. "Where's your key?"_

_Alani's confused eyes locked onto Seth's face. "My what?"_

_"Key. You know the card to get into your room?" He sighed when she continued to stare at him blankly. He grabbed her small purse and searched for the object but came up empty. Seth groaned as he dragged a hand over his face. There was no way he would be able to make it back to bar to look for the key or to the front desk to request a new one with a drunken Alani weighing him down. He glanced around the hallway trying to determine what to do when a lightbulb went off in his mind._

_Seth grabbed Alani by the waist again and started to walk. There was a very high chance she would snap when she woke up the next morning but this was the only solution he could come up with that made logical sense. By now, he was extremely tired and simply wanted to get Alani settled so he could go to sleep._

_While they moved down the corridor, he cleared his throat when he felt Alani's body pushing against his. Her well endowed breasts brushed against his arm as her sweet smelling perfume infiltrated his senses. As hard as he tried to concentrate on making sure she didn't fall flat on her ass again, his body couldn't help but respond to their close proximity._

_Before his thoughts could spiral out of control, Seth finally arrived at his destination: his room. He unlocked and pushed open the door with his free hand before he directed Alani inside, kicking the door closed. "Sit," he instructed, helping her sit on the arm chair that sat near the door._

_Once he realized Alani wouldn't topple over, he began searching through his suitcase for a shirt for her to wear. He grabbed one of his many band t-shirts and walked back towards her._

_"Here you can wear this and sleep in my bed. I'll take the pull out sofa," he quickly added before Alani could protest. "I assume you can handle getting dressed?"_

_Alani nodded and giggled. "I'm not that drunk Rollins. Give me a little bit of credit," she said as she grabbed the t-shirt._

_Seth turned around to look for something to wear to bed for himself. "Ok well if you need anything then let me-WHAT THE HELL?!" His eyes widened as he he turned around, being greeted with a nearly naked Alani innocently standing in front of him. He expected her to go to the bathroom to change but clearly she thought that involved too many steps. Seth knew he should've diverted his gaze from her body but he simply couldn't. Her body was fucking amazing. Her breasts were the perfect size and covered in a sexy beige lace bra, her lower half covered in a matching pair of lace panties. Seth knew Alani worked out as many times as the in ring divas but he never thought her body would look as great as it did. Hell her physique looked better than most of the divas on the roster. He struggled to stop the throaty groan from falling from his lips and quickly whirled around when he felt his cheeks becoming flushed._

_"I'm so sorry I thought you were going to change in the bathroom," Seth quickly explained._

_"Why do that when I can undress right here? Don't tell me you're feeling uncomfortable seeing me in my underwear. We're both adults Sefff."_

_"Of course. But it's just..I mean really...Well what I meant to say.." Seth stumbled over his words and shook his head. "Never mind. I'm just gonna change."_

_Seth grabbed his loose fitting gym shorts and t-shirt and rushed into the bathroom. A few minutes later, exited the bathroom ready to go to sleep. By this time, Alani was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, her breathing low and steady as if she had already drifted to dreamland. Seth shook his head with a chuckle and grabbed a blanket from his closet to drape over her body so she wouldn't become cold overnight._

_His eyes raked over her appearance appreciatively. Even draped in his two sizes too big t-shirt and her hair gathered into a messy bun, it was difficult to ignore her beauty. Seth pushed a stray hair behind her ear, deciding that Orton was a dumbass for not jumping at the offer to make Alani his only woman. The two of them might not have known each other well, but he was convinced that Orton didn't deserve Alani. She deserved to be doted on, cherished, and treated like a queen. Not like a fuckin consolation prize that you use whenever you're lonely._

_Shaking the thoughts from his head, Seth stepped away from Alani. Before he could completely move, she squirmed and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with Seth's. He felt the air surrounding them become palpable and thick as they gazed at one another. Vulnerability and uncertainty permeated her stare while his eyes were filled with compassion and protectiveness. Alani's tongue slowly licked her bottom lip._

_"Don't leave me," she requested softly._

_Seth shook his head and squeezed her hand reassuringly._

_"Not a chance."_

"You have to be kidding me." Alani scoffed and shook her head. "So you want me to believe that you brought me back to your room while I was drunk and nothing happened?"

"That's honestly what happened."

"Please forgive me but I find that kinda hard to believe. You're the same man that was intrigued in finding out whether or not my breasts were real or Nikki Bella _real_. Now you want me to believe that you didn't even attempt to make a move on me last night?"

Seth's face hardened and he crossed his arms. He stepped away from Alani and leveled her with a stern stare. "Look I know you may have trouble believing this, but I'm not a bad person. Am I little too cocky? Sure. Do I tend to rub certain people the wrong way? Absolutely. But I would never take advantage of a vulnerable woman while she's drunk. That's not my style and quite frankly, I'm insulted you would think it is."

Alani frowned at Seth's tone, realizing she struck a nerve within the Iowa native. She knew there was a very good chance he was telling the truth. She did recall knocking back several glasses of wine to help calm her nerves of running into Randy and before she knew it, one glass of wine turned into five. Deep down she knew accusing Seth of pressuring her to have sex while she was under the influence was wrong and she should apologize. However, her stubbornness prevented her from admitting any wrong doing.

"Why would you even go out of your way to help me Seth unless there's something in it for you?"

Seth growled angrily and ripped a hand through his damp hair. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Has Orton fucked you over so damn bad that you can't accept one simple and genuine act of kindness from a man?"

"Watch your fuckin mouth," Alani warned through gritted teeth.

"No you watch it Alani! Listen there was nothing in it for me. I thought about leaving you by yourself but I didn't because that wouldn't be right. I was too worried about you making it to your room safely and not choking on your damn vomit throughout the night. Hell I gave up my bed for a lumpy ass, pissy smelling pull out bed so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable. But if this is the fuckin thanks I'm gonna get, I wish I never woulda stepped foot in that bar in the first place."

Alani cowered backwards slightly as Seth's face turned red from his ranting. A foreign feeling of guilt coursed through her body at the hurt expression on his face. The two of them had bickered before but he never reacted this way. He mostly took everything in stride and ignored her jabs at him as if they didn't affect him. However, it was obvious she got under his skin this time.

"Set-"

Seth held up his hand. "Save it. I don't even wanna hear it Alani," he said, shaking his head. "By the way, you're welcome." He quickly turned on his heel and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

* * *

"Ooh girl you nasty."

Alyssa's shoulders shook as she giggled, holding her fingers up to her lips as she pushed Alexandria in the shoulder playfully with her free hand. "Girl shhhh. I don't want people knowing all of my business," she reprimanded, speaking of the other people that were sitting in catering.

"See I knew you had it in you. You wanna fake like you're some frumpy, boring mother. But oh no. You have a freak deep down inside of you and I'm glad you still unleash her from time to time."

A coy grin spread across Alyssa's lips as she took a sip of her water. The two cousins were taking the time to catch up with one another before the pay per view that night, something they hadn't gotten the chance to do in a while. Alyssa was never one to discuss her sexual relationship with Roman with her friends. But she was simply dying to share her special dinner surprise and Alexandria was her best bet. Out of all of her friends, the once shy virgin was pretty open minded when it came to sex and wouldn't judge her.

"It felt good to unleash the vixen. She used to always be around when Roman and me first started having sex but she kinda disappeared over the years especially now that I'm a mother."

"Lyssa, fuck that! You and Ro aren't old and you two have to start acting like it. You have to keep the spice in your relationship to keep things fresh. Have to be willing to test the sexual waters too because you're with the person that won't judge you for your desires. Hell, if anything I'm sure Roman will be very willing to help you scratch items off your sexual bucket list."

Alexandria drank some of her iced tea, observing the wide grin and harmonious glint in Alyssa's orbs. She smirked. "You're glowing," she remarked. "I guess Valentine's Day came around at the right time to help you and Roman get back on the right track."

Alyssa nodded her head, her mind thinking about the previous weekend. Once the two recovered from Alyssa's surprise, they spent their remaining alone time lounging around the house and talking. Now that Roman was considered one of the top stars in the company, it was rare that they get a chance to themselves to simply talk and enjoy one another's company. From Alyssa opening up to him about her therapy sessions and desire to continue working out to Roman gushing about the twins, who were starting to remind him of himself and his wife every day, the new parents talked about everything under the sun. And once they finished talking, they continued to make love, using the intimacy to display the love they shared for one another. It was one of the best Valentine's Days Alyssa experienced in a while.

"It was definitely needed Lex. It helped remind me how lucky I am to have Ro," Alyssa replied as she stood to her feet. She threw her trash in the garbage can and exited catering, Alexandria falling in line next to her. She looped her arm with hers and proceeded towards her station to prepare getting ready for the night. "What about you and Ambrose? How was Valentine's Day for you two?"

A soft giggle slipped from Alexandria's full lips, her skin turning into a deep crimson shade. Her mind was still spinning from Dean's latest surprise. Although she chose a different career path, she still loved to dance. The fact Dean planned a date that incorporated her favorite activity made the butterflies in her stomach flutter crazily. She could've chosen to still harp on the issues her and Dean experienced earlier that year but instead she decided to push those thoughts out of her head. She knew she had to be patient for Dean to become more comfortable being involved in a monogamous relationship and the time would come where everything would fall into place. But at that moment she chose to focus on the good times they shared with one another.

"It was great. He shocked me and took me tango dancing."

"Wait, Dean can dance?" Alyssa's brow furrowed in confusion. Alexandria laughed.

"I know it shocked me like hell too girl. But he caught on pretty quickly and wasn't that bad. We danced for hours then went back to his place and ended the night with Chinese food, beer, hockey, and sex. It was very relaxing and very...Dean and Alexandria-ish."

Alyssa smiled at the simple look of elation on her cousin's face. Seeing her so happy with Dean made her giddy as well.

"Girl, you know we're lucky as fuck to have our men don't you?"

"Definitely." Alexandria nodded in agreement. "None of us are perfect people but we're perfect together and that's all that matters.

The women turned the corner and approached Alyssa's station. Easy grins stretched across their faces when they saw Alani standing next to the vanity, early for her appointment once again.

"Hey girl! Sorry I'm late," Alyssa greeted happily.

Alani raised her head from reading a few notes the production assistant gave her earlier and shook her head. "No problem."

The moment Alexandria and Alyssa saw the bags underneath Alani's eyes, exhaustion marring her gorgeous facial features, their smiles fell. While they didn't know much about the backstage interviewer, they could easily tell something was wrong with her.

"What's the matter?" Alexandria asked. She grabbed a hold of Alani's elbow and pulled her to a chair. She leaned against the vanity and crossed her arms as Alyssa sat on a stool on the other side of Alani.

Alani waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing. I'm good."

"Don't sit up here and lie to us Alani. We're friends and when one of us is upset, we work to fix things. We're here for you to vent to because holding shit in isn't good. Hell I'm a prime example of that," Alyssa told her.

Alani shifted in her seat nervously, biting down on her bottom lip. Her life was a big jumbled mess and she couldn't figure out how to fix things. Between her avoiding Randy like her life depended on it to the latest blow up she had with Seth that still weighed heavily on her mind, Alani had the burning desire to simply crawl under a rock and not emerge for at least 6 months.

"Is it Randy?"

The mention of the veteran wrestler caused Alani's orbs to snap up and lock onto Alyssa. While they had become closer, Alani still hadn't divulged the true nature of her situationship with Randy to anybody in the company. But hell who was she kidding. Even a blind man could see the two of them were fucking.

"Why would you-"

"Oh Lani cut the shit!" Alexandria interjected, scoffing. "We're not stupid. We've seen the looks you and Randy share with each other and we know how to put two and two together. We just never brought it up because we didn't want you to think we were prying."

"But now it seems like it's tearing you down emotionally and you need to let it out girl."

Alani sighed and turned away from the inquisitive gazes of Alyssa and Alexandria. She found it hard to trust people because they constantly let her down. That's why she stayed to herself at work and didn't socialize with many people. Getting close to people meant letting her guard down and potentially opening herself up to scrutiny and betrayal. But as she sat there between the two women, she realized they simply wanted to help her and she felt they didn't have any underhanded motivation.

"I...I've been messing around with Randy for a few months now. And yes, I knew he had a woman but I still did it. At first I thought I could deal with being a side piece for Randy. But as time progressed, I unknowingly started wanting more although I did my best to pretend as I didn't. Randy claims he doesn't love his girl anymore and wants to be with me. And I want to believe him y'all. I actually want to believe that a man can finally want to be with me since I've been tossed to the side for years by different men. But deep down inside, there's a tiny voice that's telling me Randy is full of shit and just saying anything to keep me around."

Alani paused and turned to face Alyssa and Alexandria, preparing herself for the sickening look of sympathy on their face. Instead, their faces remained neutral as they awaited for Alani to finish. "I thought I could isolate my feelings and simply have a sexual relationship with Randy but that was unsuccessful. Now I'm stuck in this situation with him, with no way out."

"Do you love him?"

Alyssa's question caught Alani off guard. That was the same thing she had asked herself since she called Randy's phone and his girlfriend picked up. She had to have loved him for the incident to upset her so much. But where were the fluttering sensations in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought about Randy? And why didn't she suddenly grin and blush whenever somebody mentioned his name? Hell, with the exception of the day she received the flowers, she barely felt the indescribable need to always want to text or call him when they were apart. At this point, Alani felt like she still continued to mess with Randy out of habit but not necessarily because she desired to constantly be near him.

"I just want to be wanted," Alani admitted. She glanced down at her brightly colored nails and sighed.

Alexandria reached forward and squeezed Alani's shoulder. "I've been where you are before Lani. Sure the man didn't have another woman but I stayed with my ex despite knowing I didn't love him like I should have. I just did it to appease him and my parents but hell I wasn't happy. So I left Georgia to rediscover myself, to find out what did Alex enjoy. And that's how I met Dean. We're so different from one another and us being together was met with some resistance. But at the end of the day, I concluded that being with him made me happy. I finally reached a place I never had before and I'm grateful for doing something so spontaneous like hopping on a plane to Tampa because if I didn't, I don't know how my life would be now if I was still with my ex."

"We all have a choice Alani. You say you're stuck in this situation with Randy but that's not true. You have a choice to unstick yourself from him. You have a choice on who to lower your guard for. And you have a choice to finally choose Alani and to wait for the right man to find you. You say you want to be wanted and maybe that's why you're in this shit you're in now. Fuck wanting to be wanted and start wanting to be loved," Alyssa stated.

"That's so easier said that done though y'all. I've been hurt so much before and it's just made me scared to open up to someone and fall in love. It just seems to never last."

"Putting yourself out there for someone to catch you and not knowing if it's going to happen is terrifying. Trust me I get it. But it's also one of the most exhilarating feelings in the world. I think about all the shit I went through before I met my husband: I had a miscarriage and a failed engagement. I thought I was done with love too. Then I met Roman and everything changed. Our story has had its fair share of issues. But there's no doubt in my mind, he loves me with everything in this world and I feel the same about him. And it feels fucking great. So taking that leap is definitely worth it."

"You can't let fear or disappointment from your past paralyze you Lani. And you can't use it as a crutch. Hell you never know, you may be preventing you from being swept off your feet by the man of your dreams."

Alyssa stood to her feet when she saw Heather approaching the station, carrying two smoothies and a bag of bagels while she chatted away on her cell phone, effectively ending the brief conversation with the interviewer.

Alyssa flashed Alani a small smile as she handed her a few Kleenex to wipe away the tears that managed to trickle down her face. "Take a leap of faith and stop being so cautious. And stop any old thing from men. You're a wonderful woman and you deserve the best a man has to offer. Once you start believing that, your own Prince Charming will appear."

* * *

Seth dragged a hand over his face and sighed. He stared into the nearly empty arena, the quietness and solitude relaxing him. The pay per view was a few hours away and fans hadn't started filing in quite yet, allowing him to take time for himself to try to mentally prepare for his match later on, slipping into his in ring persona and forgetting about everything that was going on in his life outside the ring.

So far, his plan was a bust.

He couldn't stop thinking about him blowing up at Alani the previous day. He typically was one to keep his composure which helped him tremendously in the ring and in his personal life. But for some reason, Alani got under his skin when she accused him of trying to take advantage of her when she was drunk. But why did he care so much? Seth knew he wasn't the type of man to do such a thing, So in all honestly he shouldn't have cared.

But he did.

Seth released a frustrated grumble. How did he even get to this point? Since he broke up with his ex years ago, Seth had vowed to place his focus on his career and not lose himself in a woman again. He had no time for relationships or time to be the kind of boyfriend a great woman deserved. And he was doing a good job of keeping his promise. But then he met Alani.

What he first deemed as him simply teasing the rookie interviewer to help keep him entertained, slowly morphed into more. Seth always thought Alani was beautiful. But he never considered the possibility of gaining feelings for her. On paper, it was a bad idea. She was still emotionally hung up on a man that had a girlfriend and it didn't look like that would change any time soon. Forgetting about Alani would definitely be in his best interest because he certainly didn't need the distraction.

"Hi."

Seth's head whirled around, his eyes instantly landing on Alani. Her hair framed her face in soft voluminous curls and her makeup was natural and not overbearing. She anxiously shifted her weight from one leg to the other as Seth's stared at her, his expression emotionless.

"Hi."

"Roman told me that you were here and I needed to see you. Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Why? So you can accuse me of trying to force myself on you when you were drunk some more?" Seth quipped dryly.

Alani pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth, lowering her head. "I guess I deserved that. But that's not why I was here." She reached inside her purse and pulled out Seth's t-shirt he loaned her a few nights prior. "I just wanted to return this to you. I had the laundry service at the hotel clean it."

Seth stared at the shirt in Alani's outstretched hand for a couple of moments before he reached for it. Their fingers briefly touched, making their orbs lock once again. He cleared his throated nervously and grabbed the shirt.

"Thanks. But you could've just given it to Reigns when you saw him."

"I know. But I wanted to do it personally so I could also apologize to you," Alani said quietly. She ran her hands over her jeans nervously when Seth remained silent, his gaze steady on her face. "You were right. You didn't have to help me Friday night and could've just left me to fend for myself. But you didn't and for that I'm appreciative because anything could've happened to me. So thank you."

Seth slowly felt his resolve start to crumble despite his mind telling him to remain strong. "You're welcome."

"And I also wanna apologize for treating you like shit because of the issues between me and Randy. I have let my issues with him and ex boyfriends jade my perception of other men and it's not fair. Especially when you've been trying to be less of a prick lately."

The line prompted a smirk to appear on Seth's face. "After all my teasing these past few months I guess I can see why you would be so skeptical of letting your guard down around me. So it's definitely not your fault entirely."

Alani's shoulders sagged with relief. "Rollins, I'm not looking to become best friends with you. But I think it would be the mature thing for us to call a truce." She stuck her hand out.

Seth stood and turned around to face Alani. He glanced at her hand, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "How about this: I'll accept your truce under one condition."

Alani playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "Of course you would have a condition. What is it?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Hang out with me after the show tomorrow."

Alani's orbs widened, shocked by Seth's request. Seeing the wheels starting to turn in her head, Seth held up his hands. "Not as a date. But more like two co-workers hanging out outside of work. I can tell you've been going through a lot recently and I think it'll do you some good to relax for once."

"I relax all the time when I'm off."

Seth folded his arms and leveled Alani with a disbelieving stare. She laughed and shyly avoided Seth's gaze, cocking her head to the side and mulling over his offer.

"Ok. I'll go. But please remember I am not afraid to slice and dice you from ear to ear if you test me," she warned him jokingly making Seth laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind," the wrestler replied as he grabbed his t-shirt from the chair he was sitting in before.

The two of them started walking towards the corridor, making their way towards the locker room and engaging in awkward small talk. They were so focused on their conversation that neither one of them noticed Randy observing the entire scene from his spot below in the ring.

* * *

**_A/N: It seems like Selani is slowly but surely getting closer. Let's just hope this means the end of Orton/Alani! Speaking of, Orton's looking mighty green with envy isn't he? Any thoughts or comments about the chapter will be greatly appreciated! See you all next week! _**


	12. Twelve

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for Chapter Eleven. All I have to say is, be careful what you ask for. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"So explain to me like I'm 5 how you managed to get Alani to agree to go on a date with you." Dean crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow at Seth.

Seth smirked as he studied his reflection in the mirror. "It' not a date."

"You're taking a woman out and paying for it. It's definitely a date."

Seth shook his head and chuckled as he continued to stare at his attire for the evening: slim fitting jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and showing off his arms. Satisfied with his appearance, he turned and faced Dean, who was leaning against the wall behind him, and Roman, who was sitting on the wooden bench.

"It's simply two adults hanging out with each other outside of work. Same shit we do with each other after a show."

"Difference is we don't have knockers like Alani has."

"Dean!" Roman glared at his best friend incredulously.

"What?! I'm just saying. Be honest Reigns how many females have you taken out after a show that was strictly platonic?"

Roman tilted his head to the side, deep in thought. "Shit, none."

"I rest my case!"

"So wait. Just because Reigns was a male whore and couldn't simply be friends with a woman, the same has to be said for me?" Seth asked, ignoring the offended look on Roman's face. He plopped down on the bench next to the Samoan and ran a nervous hand over his hair. "That makes no damn sense Dean."

"My point is that as a straight man, when you first meet an attractive woman your first thought isn't you just want to be friends with her. It's you wanna make her yours. Hell I know that was my first thought when I met Alex and I know that was Reigns' first thought when he met Alyssa. So for you to sit up here and pretend as if you inviting Alani on this date isn't your way of trying to get closer to her in a non platonic way is simply insulting to our intelligence."

Seth dragged his hands over his face and groaned as Roman chuckled beside him. He still couldn't understand why he told them he was going out with Alani. Of course they were going to take the time to tease him mercilessly about it, something he took part in whenever it came to their significant others as well. Payback was definitely a bitch.

"Ok let's assume that you are right and I do find Alani attractive-"

"Which you do," Roman interjected.

"Isn't she dating somebody anyway? So why would I even waste my time on somebody that's unavailable?"

A raucous chuckle fell from Dean's lips. "I'm pretty sure you can push Orton the fuck out of her life if you truly wanted Seth."

"Hell I'm positive he'll fuck it up without any help from you anyway," Roman added, rolling his eyes.

Seth's brown orbs widened and he looked at his two former stable mates. "Wait, how did you two-"

"Oh please. That relationship is one of the worst kept secrets backstage. They tried to play coy but too many people saw the lingering looks between them and put two and two together. Of course nobody has approached either of them to confirm but we can read between the lines," Roman stated. "But something tells me you already knew that."

Seth dropped his gaze to his sneakers and shrugged. "I had an inkling but I wasn't going to spread rumors about her. Wasn't none of my business."

"Well now it is. You need to see how available she is so you can know what type of move you can make."

"Why are you pushing this so hard?"

Dean stared at Roman, an exasperated expression on his face. "Can you please spell it out for him?"

Seth turned to face Roman who ran his hands through his raven tresses. "A blind man can see that you like Alani. The banter, the gazes, the way you interact with her on camera, the chemistry that oozes between you two. I'm surprised that you two were able to hold off on making something happen this long."

"You guys are delusional. I told you all my teasing is simply in good fun. Nothing more than that."

"Why do you talk to us like we don't know you blondie?" Dean asked, squaring his shoulders. "You like her. Despite her best efforts to deny it, she likes you. So you just need to stop playing games and make a move for fuck's sake." A coy smirk crept onto his lips. "Unless-"

"Unless what?"

"You're scared," Roman added with his own knowing grin.

Seth laughed loudly and poked himself in the chest. "Me scared of a woman? Please!"

"Well Alani is unlike any woman you've messed with before Rollins. She doesn't fall for your lame ass pick up lines, she isn't afraid to threaten you if you cross her, and she's always willing to speak her mind. Maybe you're afraid you won't be able to handle her."

"Or maybe you're scared you won't be able to measure up to Orton. He is the savvy and charismatic veteran that ladies seem to go crazy over for whatever reason. Maybe you don't think you have the charisma to snatch somebody away from him," Dean said, nonchalantly checking his bitten nails.

"You can try to deny the fact that you like Alani all you want to but we know that isn't true just like you know it isn't. You know whenever you're around her you start to feel all weird inside and start blubbering like you're back in high school with a crush. But you're unwilling to admit your true feelings for her and convince yourself there's nothing more to how you're feeling. And maybe that's because there's this tiny voice telling you that you'll get shot down if you make a move."

Seth's head switched back and forth between his friends before he laughed again, this time louder than the first. He wiped an imaginary tear from his face. "You two can't be serious. That is a load of shit you two know that right?" When Reigns or Ambrose didn't answer, Seth jumped to his feet, his pride swelling inside of him. "So what, you two think I can't handle her? You think she'll just turn my world upside down? I admit she's a challenging woman. But I thrive off challenges both in the ring and out. So believe me gentlemen when I tell you that there's no doubt in my mind Alani Matthews will soon realize I'm what she needs and she'll be mine. And she won't even remember who the fuck Randy Orton is when it is all said and done."

"So, you do want her?" Dean asked with a wide grin.

Realizing Roman and Dean tricked him, Seth groaned and slapped his forehead. Roman laughed as him and Dean high fived one another. "Man that was too damn easy getting you to fall for that trap," the Samoan told him.

"You guys fuckin suck," Seth grumbled, grabbing his duffle bag from his locker.

"Well at least you've finally admitted the truth. Now you just have to make sure you don't fuck shit up with Alani tonight."

"Why are you two so interested in hooking me up with her anyway?" Seth questioned, a curious brow raised.

Dean and Roman shared a look with one another and turned back to face Seth. Roman exhaled. "It's been years since you've had a girlfriend Seth. Don't you think it's about time you got back into the dating game? Aren't you tired of fuckin being alone?"

"Oh God. You sound like my mother now. I'll have you two know I've been so focused on my career it hasn't crossed my mind. I honestly don't have time for a relationship."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Dean accused as he got in Seth's face. He was tired of playing soft with his friend and was ready to make him face some harsh realities. "Reigns and me are able to juggle a relationship and our careers just fine, and you know you will be able to do the same. Just admit the reason you've been on this dry spell is because you're still haven't gotten over-"

"Do not finish that sentence if you want to keep all of your teeth," Seth threatened, his dark brown eyes turning almost black. A snarl crept onto his lips at the brief mention of something he desperately wanted to forget.

"Look I'm just saying, you need to move past that shit Seth. You can't push every woman away because of what happened in the past. Take it from somebody that tried that shit. It doesn't work."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room prompting Seth to glance at his phone. He shouldered his bag. "I have to go."

"Seth, we don't mean to upset you," Roman explained, standing to his feet. "We just don't want you to miss out on taking a chance and regretting it later on. As mushy as it sounds, we just want the best for you." He patted his friend on the shoulder heartily. "Just give it some thought alright?"

Seth felt himself nod his head before he turned around and exited the locker room. Once he was in the hallway, he released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and started walking towards the exit.

It was simply amazing how well Roman and Dean knew him. Whereas he could put up this facade for others, they saw right through it and was able to tell him some truths he didn't want to face himself. Seth was known as a fearless competitor that showcased a risky moveset that drove the crowd wild. But when it came to his romantic life, he was as cautious as they came.

His friends were right. He was scared of making a move on Alani because on paper, there were signs that said the two of them simply wouldn't mesh well together. She was unlike any girl he had ever dated and was also involved in an emotionally draining situationship with a veteran wrestler. His mind screamed to him that he should run far away and forget about her; nothing good would come out of pursuing her.

But he just knew if he did that, he would kick himself in the ass for years to come.

Seth pushed the exit door open, the mild San Diego weather immediately greeting him. His chest raised with every breath he took. There was a tiny voice inside his head telling him that Alani was worth the risk. Sure they clashed a lot. But he saw a lot of himself in her. All he had to do was help her see that he was the much better choice than Randy. And he was confident if she simply gave him the chance, he would make her happier than Randy could ever dream of doing.

"Looks like somebody is deep in thought."

The familiar soft voice make a shiver roll down Seth's spine. He whirled around, coming face to face with Alani. His mouth instantly became dry when his gaze landed on her. Unlike the form fitting dresses and skirts she wore on camera, she was dressed casually in a pair of skinny black jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. Embellished flats adorned her feet and a fitted leather jacket finished the look. Even dressed down, there was no denying how beautiful she was.

"Hello? Earth to Rollins! Anybody home?" Alani snapped her fingers in Seth's face, trying to disrupt the trance he was in.

Seth blinked his eyes a couple of times and shook his head to focus back on the current moment. "Um yeah. Sorry. Are you ready?"

Alani looked at Seth strangely and nodded. "Sure," she replied. She brushed past Seth and started walking towards his rental car.

As Seth watched her retreating frame, he nervously gulped. Maybe he had bit off more than he could chew after all.

* * *

About an hour later, Alani tapped her foot anxiously as she nursed her drink, her honey brown orbs studying the man sitting across from her. Seth focused on the burger he was eating, avoiding her stare making a frustrated sigh fall from her lips. His eyes snapped up and locked on her face.

"How's your food?"

"Fine."

Seth looked at the barely eaten chicken breast on Alani's plate. His brow furrowed. "Oh. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-" Alani stopped mid sentence and shook her head. "No actually I'm not fine. What the hell is wrong with you?"

The blunt question caught Seth off guard and made his jaw drop open. He cleared his throat nervously. "Nothing's wro-"

"Bullshit Rollins!" Alani hissed quietly. She threw her napkin on the table and leaned back in the booth she was sitting in, folding her arms. Enough was enough. For this outing to had been Seth's idea in the first place, he sure was acting very withdrawn as if he didn't want to be there. He barely talked to Alani since she got in his car and the times when she did try to initiate a conversation, he gave her blunt one word responses. Alani wasn't sure what was wrong with Seth, but she did know if he didn't snap out of it, she would explode.

"Look if I would've known that you woulda been so damn aloof during this dinner, I wouldn't have agreed to come out. You said this was supposed to help me relax but it's doing the exact opposite. It's actually pissing me the fuck off. You're acting like I'm not even here and guess what honey, Alani Matthews doesn't take too kindly being ignored," Alani claimed as she grabbed her purse. "Maybe I just should-"

"You look amazing tonight."

Alani's movements halted once she heard the statement. Her head swiveled and she stared at Seth, taken aback. "What?"

"I mean you look beautiful all the time so that's nothing new." A blush spread across Seth's cheeks and he chuckled.

The tension that occupied Alani's body earlier, slowly evaporated. Her own tiny smile appeared on her face and she started fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt. It definitely wasn't the first time a man had called her beautiful. But the way Seth looked at her when he said it made her stomach do a weird fluttering sensation.

"Thanks. You look nice too. Although I think your jeans are way tighter than any pair I own."

Alani and Seth shared a laugh, erasing the remaining awkwardness in the air. He leaned back in the booth and reached for his wallet. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"And go where exactly?" Alani asked, raising her eyebrow.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. But you're right. This outing was supposed to help you relax and going to eat was the wrong idea. I'm sure we can find something to do though."

Alani slid out the booth and pulled on her leather jacket, wondering what could her and Seth do with the rest of the night. Despite the rough start, she wasn't ready to head back to her room. She barely got a chance to have fun and she was going to make the most of it.

While she watched Seth toss a few dollars on the table, a light bulb went off in Alani's head. "I have an idea."

"And what would that be Ms. Matthews?"

Alani coyly tilted her head to the side and winked. "Guess you'll have to just wait and see Mr. Rollins," she drawled, turning on her heel and sashaying out of the cafe.

* * *

"You didn't have to end your night early because I wanted to come back to the room. If you want, you can go back to the club."

Dean nonchalantly waved his hand at the notion as he and Alexandria sat in the taxi on their way back to their hotel. "Don't worry about it. I need some sleep anyway before we hit the road again tomorrow. And you know clubs aren't my cup of tea anyway. I'll take a run down bar any day of the week."

Alexandria nodded in agreement and pulled Dean's leather jacket closer to her body. The taxi soon pulled up in front of the hotel and she and Dean hopped out. She could tell by the bags under Dean's eyes he wasn't in the partying mood. Wrestlemania was quickly approaching and everybody was working overtime to promote the event. Not only did he have to deal performing every week for screaming fans but he also was being thrust into the media spotlight by the company as one of the top spokespersons. Although she was concerned about his lack of rest, Alexandria understood that Dean was happy to do it because he loved his career so much.

The two entered the hotel and started walking to the elevator. Dean squeezed Alexandria's hand which was sitting in his making her turn to look at him. He flashed her a tiny smile which she returned. While they walked, Alexandria took the time to admire her boyfriend. From the way his unruly auburn curls fell in his face, the charcoal grey t-shirt he wore clung to his lean physique, and his unique scent infiltrated her senses, Dean was looking extremely sexy. It wasn't as if he never looked good but it was something about him that night that made the butterflies in Alexandria's stomach flutter more rapidly.

"What's on your mind?"

Alexandria snapped out her daze at the sound of Dean's gritty voice in her ear. They stood at the elevator along with a few other people, waiting for the elevator to arrive. She shivered slightly and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Alex." The tone of Dean's voice indicated he wasn't fooled. They may have not known each other for that long but he knew her better than everybody else and could easily read her.

Alexandria exhaled and turned her body fully so she was staring into Dean's eyes. She shrugged her shoulders shyly and chuckled nervously.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life," she admitted. "We've had our share of problems but there's no doubt in my mind that meeting you was one of the best moments in my life. I'm just extremely happy."

Dean grinned at the admission, pushing a strand of Alexandria's hair behind her ear. He pressed his lips to her cheek and pulled away. "I'm happy too doll face. Although I think you give me too much credit."

"And you don't give yourself enough. You may think you're a flawed person but all your other wonderful traits make up for it. You're caring, charming, attentive, intelligent. And did I mention incredibly sexy? No wonder your fangirls are obsessed with you."

Dean chuckled as a crimson blush crept onto his cheeks. He wasn't used to somebody showering him with adulation like Alexandria did on a constant basis. She was able to see a side of him that nobody else saw and that made him both nervous and gleeful at once.

Without warning, the Georgia native grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him towards the stairwell door that sat to the side of the elevator. Before Dean could react or the door closed all the way, Alexandria pushed him against the wall and kissed him feverishly. Although surprised by the kiss, Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Alexandria's waist, pulling her body closer to him. Her arms snared his neck as the kiss deepened. Alexandria whimpered slightly, allowing Dean's tongue to enter her mouth and wrestle with hers. Her body trembled with need and desire for the wrestler.

"Wow, what was that for?" Dean asked once he pulled away. His typical gravely voice was husky and breathless, a combination that made Alexandria's head spin.

"I like kissing you and I just felt like doing it now." She shrugged and giggled.

"Oh really?" Dean smirked as his hands continued to grip Alexandria's hips. "Well I like it when you get aggressive doll face. Such a fuckin turn on."

"That's not all I feel like doing now either."

"And what else did you have in mind?"

Dean's blue orbs watched as Alexandria wordlessly dropped to her knees, a teasing glint in her stare. Their eyes remained locked with one another's as she unzipped his pants, pulling out his semi hard cock. Her hand glided over his member in a slow torturous motion as she licked her lips.

"Lex, anybody could find us."

"That's what makes it so exciting." Alexandria whispered with a wink before engulfing Dean's penis.

Dean bit back a curse as he relished in the sensation of his girlfriend's moist mouth covering his cock. Alexandria didn't perform oral sex often but when she did, she made sure to make it memorable for him. His fingers weaved through her hair and he palmed the back of her head as she established a rhythm. She bobbed her head back and forward, sucking her jaw muscles in as her tongue slithered around the head of Dean's dick.

"Alex, you are a little too damn good at this," Dean groaned, leaning his head back. His eyes rolled backwards when he felt her tongue lick a flat stripe down his dick savoring his taste. A mixture of slurping noises and Dean's grunts filled the hallway making Dean dizzy with lust. His knees buckled slightly when her hand gripped him again, applying pressure. He wasn't sure what got into Alexandria to make her want to do something so daring out in the open but he was not going to complain whatsoever.

"That's right baby. Pull my hair again," Alexandria coaxed. She glanced up at Dean, her tongue darting out of her mouth and lapping at the mixture of Dean's pre cum and her saliva surrounding her mouth. She grinned. "I love it when you're rough with me babe."

"You just wait until I get you back to the room. You're gonna pay for this little stunt."

Alexandria laughed in response before her lips wrapped around Dean again. Her pace quickened as she reached for his balls, tracing the skin with her fingertips. He hissed and his body fell limp against the door, sweat accuumulating on his chest making his t-shirt stick. He was accustomed to being the one in charge every time he had sex. But there was something so satisfying about letting Alexandria take control at that moment. This time last year, she wouldn't have had the guts to do something so blatantly sexual but she had transformed into a sexual vixen right before his eyes. Dean could finally rejoice at the fact that he found somebody that could match his own sexual drive and spontaneity.

Dean felt the heated liquid pooling in the pit of his stomach, indicating his release was quickly approaching. He yanked Alexandria off of him, wanting to avoid tumbling over the cliff as long as he could.

"You're such a naughty girl Lex."

"But you love it," Alexandria replied. She nibbled on Dean's ear as his hand disappeared underneath the cotton dress she was wearing, rubbing her panty covered ass. There was no doubt they both had a sudden surge of energy.

"Let's play a game shall we?"

Alexandria raised an eyebrow. "What game is that?"

"Let's race to our room. First person to make it gets to decide which position I'mma use to fuck the shit outta you."

A shiver trickled down Alexandria's body at Dean's suggestion, his expression serious to match his emotionless tone. Without another thought, she turned and ran up the stairs. Luckily their room was only on the third floor and she didn't have a long way to go. Her heart rate accelerated at the sound of Dean's heavy boots behind her. There was something so erotic and exciting about the thought of him chasing her to the room, ready to pay her back for sucking him off a few minutes ago. Alexandria's breathing became labored as the third floor door appeared in her sight, her blood rushing at the thought of what Dean had planned for her once they reached their room. Whatever it was, she knew she would thoroughly enjoy it.

Alexandria's hand grasped the doorknob but before she could twist it, Dean's hand clamped down on her wrist and he pressed against her body, wedging her between himself and the door.

"Did you actually think you had a chance at winning darling?" His breath washed over her ear. Alexandria tensed under his touch.

"Either way I look at it, I'm a winner," Alexandria quipped making Dean chuckle.

He spun her around and dipped low, scooping her in his arms. He swung the door open. "Correction: We're both winners tonight."

Alexandria's head lulled to the side giving Dean access to her neck. His mouth latched onto her skin and he bit softly making her coo his name, her hands gripping his hair. She pulled him away from her neck and the two shared a messy kiss, neither of them caring who saw them while they made their way towards their destination. Dean managed to unlock the door without parting from Alexandria's lips, slightly stumbling inside the room. They fell onto the plush bed and Alexandria straddled Dean's waist, placing her hands on top of his chest. She pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the side. Dean immediately reached for the back zipper of her dress and pulled it down. A few seconds later it pooled around her waist, revealing her taupe lace bra.

The wrestler's hands quickly molded to her breasts and kneaded them in the fabric. Alexandria moaned and ground her lower half onto Dean's crotch, her hands running down his chest. She pushed the shirt up, his muscular chest being revealed to her hungry eyes. She dipped her head low, her hair drooping over her head and placed soft kisses on Dean's skin. Her tongue glided towards his navel as she unbuttoned his jeans, to search for his cock once again. Before she could whip it out, Dean quickly flipped both of them over so he was now on top.

He shook his head and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "You've had your fun. It's my turn now doll face. Get rid of that fuckin bra."

Dean yanked his pants down his legs, his dick springing free as Alexandria quickly removed her bra. Dean's mouth instantly wrapped around her right nipple, pulling the flesh with his teeth. Alexandria wrapped her arm around his shoulder to hold his head in place. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she lifted her pelvis trying to force Dean to enter her. However, Dean resisted, taking his precious time to suck on Alexandria's other breast. He grinned against her chest when he noticed the exasperated expression etched onto her face.

"Something bothering you Alex?"

"Stop teasing and fuck me."

"So you actually think you're in charge of how fast things are going to go?" Dean asked as he pushed Alexandria's dress out of his way.

Her juices dripped down her legs at Dean's no nonsense attitude. "Dea-"

"You're gonna cum when I allow you to cum. Do I make myself clear?" Alexandria nodded her head vehemently. "Good girl."

Without warning, Dean plunged inside of Alexandria, startling her. Her lips parted but no sound came out as Dean wiggled to adjust himself. Once he was situated fully inside of her, Alexandria nodded indicating he could move. His movements began slowly, allowing Alexandria to become acclimated to his size once again and his speed gradually increased. Alexandria wrapped her leg around Dean's torso and pulled him closer. The move made his cock dive deeper inside of her, the head briefly brushing against her G-Spot.

"Deaaaannnn fuuuuccckk meeeeee," she whimpered. She started to move in synch with him, clenching around him as if she was trying to suck the cum out of him by force.

Deciding to give his girlfriend exactly what she wanted, Dean grabbed both of her legs and bent them backwards, her knees slightly pressing against her ears. The joys of dating a former dancer. His body covered hers and he rapidly drove into her, his pelvis slapping against her ass. The headboard banged against the wall, the noise mixing with Alexandria's moans and his grunts. At this time he didn't give a fuck if he woke up the person staying next door. The only thing that mattered was him making Alexandria experience a mind blowing orgasm while she screamed his name.

"Look at you. The innocent Southern Belle loving rough sex. You're such a dirty girl Lex. But you like being dirty don't you?" Dean asked, his voice somewhat muffled since his face was buried in the crook of Alexandria's neck.

"Yaaaassssss."

"Who else are you dirty for?"

"Juuussstttt yoooouuuu Deeeaaannn."

Dean smirked. "That's right darling. You're my dirty girl. Don't you ever forget it either you hear?"

Alexandria nodded. Her nails dug into Dean's back, marking him with scratches and welts. She knew she would end up being sore the next day but at that moment neither her or Dean cared about the after effects. The only goal they cared about was making sure both of them were properly fucked before they fell into a deep slumber.

"You fit so perfectly around my cock. Fuck!" Dean hollered as he stopped moving trying to stave off his orgasm. Alexandria was so wet and so tight. Dean was positive she had the absolute best pussy he had ever been inside. He raised his body and watched with fascination as Alexandria began fucking herself on his dick, continuing her own movements. "Yeah that's right, fuck yourself Lex. Show me how badly you wanna cum all on my dick."

The familiar coil winding up crept inside Alexandria's stomach. Her breaths came out of her mouth in short pants. Her left hand left Dean's back and gripped the sheets.

"Dea-I-I"

"What's wrong darling? Are you ready for me to make you cum?"

Alexandria moaned and nodded feverishly as Dean resumed pistoning inside of her. "Pleeeeassseee baaaabbbeee."

"Nah." Dean shook his head. "You're not ready. You gotta prove to me you deserve to burst all on my cock."

He pulled out and laid on his back. Not needing instruction, Alexandria quickly sank on Dean's dick, whimpering at the feel of him entering her. She bounced up and down, her hands perched on his chest for leverage. Dean stuck his index and middle finger in his mouth, coating them with his saliva. Sweat glistened on Alexandria's chest and gave her skin a dewy finish. Her hair was strewn all over her head and if she continued to bite her bottom lip she was surely going to draw blood. But despite all of that, she managed to still look ravishing on top of him. It still blew Dean's mind how lucky he was to call her his girlfriend.

"Deeeaaannn caaannn I-I ccccuuummm?"

Determining Alexandria had suffered enough, Dean began to rub her clitoris in circular motions. She continued to bounce up and down, threading her fingers in his chest hair as her cries became louder. A few seconds later, she fell apart, her orgasm ramming into her like a semi truck. Mangled gibberish which sounded like Dean's name fell from Alexandria's lips as her body continued to spasm, almost knocking her off the bed.

Once she recovered from the mind blowing orgasm, Dean felt his own creeping up his legs. He hastily pulled out of Alexandria and stroked his dick furiously. Seconds later, thick white ropes of his cum splattered onto Alexandria's chest as he grunted hoarsely. He fell backwards onto the bed and exhaled, the scent of sex attacking his nostrils.

His eyes remained closed as he felt the bed shift, signaling Alexandria walked to the bathroom. She returned a short while later and gently wiped Dean's penis clean with a warm wash cloth. She dropped the towel on the floor and he snagged her wrist, pulling her onto the bed with him and cuddling behind her.

"You're fuckin amazing you know that right?" Dean placed a kiss behind her ear.

Alexandria squeezed the hand that was intertwined with hers. "You're pretty damn awesome yourself Ambrose."

* * *

"Are you ready to accept defeat sweet cheeks?"

Alani's body stiffened as Seth's voice flowed into her ears, his breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She slightly glanced over her shoulder and smirked. "It ain't over until the fat lady sings Rollins."

"Well according to my math, you have to get a completely perfect score in order to beat me. And while you did put up a valiant effort, I just don't see that happening."

"Your confidence is so endearing Rollins. I'm so going to love crushing it once I beat you."

Alani turned back around, her focus returning to the 10 white pins standing at the end of the bowling lane. Squaring her shoulders, Alani slowly stepped forward and reared her arm back, releasing the pink bowling ball from her hand. She watched with a bated breath as it slowly rolled down the wooden floor, remaining still. A few seconds later, the ball collided with the bowling pins and knocked all of them down. Alani bit back a laugh as she heard a string of curses flow from Seth's mouth. She whirled around to face him, placing her hand on her hip.

"Now what were you saying exactly Mr. Rollins?" she asked while walking to her seat. She plopped down on the bench and took a sip of her drink.

"How did you...when did you...How did that happen?" Seth stuttered, completely flabbergasted.

"See when you become too cocky Seth, things tend to fall apart right before your very eyes. Better luck next time though."

Seth's eyes narrowed and he stomped towards the seat like a petulant child throwing a hissy fit, making the laugh Alani tried to suppress finally slip from her lips. Her body relaxed as she watched Seth grab his beer, grumbling under his breath.

After leaving the diner, Alani lead Seth to the Lucky Strikes she spotted earlier, a more relaxing option than dinner. What was simply supposed to start off as a friendly game between the two co-workers turned into a heated competition due to Seth's constant shit talking and Alani's growing desire to shut him the hell up. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Alani was definitely having a good time with the man she once loathed.

While the night continued on, Alani took the time to truly take a good look at Seth. Once she pushed aside the arrogance and self entitled attitude, she started to see that he was an attractive man. From his hypnotizing dark brown eyes to his pouty lips to the muscular frame that was accentuated by his slim fitting clothes, Seth's looks were guaranteed to make any woman swoon while they clenched their legs together, wondering what one night in bed with him would entail.

"I'm kinda afraid to know what's on your mind."

Alani's eyes snapped towards Seth who was busy studying her pensive expression. She shrugged and smiled, pushing her earlier thoughts away. "Just wondering if you're ready to pay what you owe for losing."

Seth groaned and ran a hand over his hair, his eyes shifting nervously. "I'm really not looking forward to what you've decided will be my punishment."

She giggled. "Oh Rollins, you act as if I'm going to have you make a complete mockery of yourself in front of everybody here and record it so I can post it on Instagram. I would never be that cruel."

Seth tossed a sideways glance in Alani's direction. "Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

Alani rolled her eyes and took another sip of her red wine, mulling over Seth's punishment. There was something that had been weighing on her mind since the night she agreed to hang with Seth. But she was unsure whether she should bring it up or not, fearing that she would make things awkward between them once again.

"Well I won't have you do any dares so you can relax. But I do have a question and I want you to answer as truthfully as possible."

"Ok."

Alani exhaled deeply and dragged her hands down the front of her jeans. "Why did you invite me out tonight? And I don't want to hear that it was to help me relax because I may not know you that well, but I can tell it's definitely more than that."

Seth fingered the label on his beer bottle as he bit down on his bottom lip. Alani tapped her foot impatiently awaiting his answer, fear creeping into her body that she possibly ruined the time they were having together with her dumb ass question.

"I guess I wanted to show you a good time," Seth replied after a brief moment of silence. "I may not know the full story with you and Orton, but I believe he's not treating you how you deserve Alani."

"And you know what I deserve?" Alani asked, her tone disbelieving.

"I have a pretty good idea. I just wanted you to have fun outside your hotel room. There's no need to rush back to your room after a show and wait for him to bless you with his presence and provide you with a couple of hours of his time. You should go out and live your life like a young, beautiful woman like yourself is supposed to."

Alani lowered her head and squeezed her eyes closed to stop the tears threatening to escape. She breathed in slowly before she spoke, trying to reign in her emotions. "You know if I didn't know any better, I would think you are actually trying to act like a decent human being for once in your life."

Seth chuckled and moved closer towards Alani. He grabbed a napkin off the table and tilted her head up with a knuckle on her chin. Before the words could leave his lips, Alani's eyes opened, the reddened and teary orbs locking onto his concerned browns. He reached forward and dabbed at her tears with the napkin, his larger hand cupping the side of her face.

"I told you once before, every man isn't a jackass like Orton beautiful. One day you'll see that the grass is greener on the other side and that the man you need in your life is closer than you realize."

The air between Alani and Seth became thick with tension, making her breathing become labored. It was as if the atmosphere shifted and transformed into something more electric, a feeling that excited and scared them both at once. As she stared deeply into his eyes, Alani wondered if Seth was referring to himself. All this time she simply thought Seth was being an arrogant jerk towards her. But what if it was his way of flirting with her? Had she been that hypnotized by Randy that she blatantly ignored Seth's true intentions?

Alani parted her lips to speak when the intrusive ringing of Seth's cell phone stopped her. Flashing her an apologetic grin, Seth reached inside his jeans and glanced at his caller ID. He stood to his feet.

"I have to take this. See if you can catch the waiter for the bill will ya?"

Alani nodded her head and watched Seth walk towards the restrooms as he talked on the phone. Once he disappeared from her sight, she reached for her wine glass with a shaky hand, downing the sweet liquid in one gulp.

What the hell had she gotten herself into now?

* * *

_**A/N: A little more Selani goodness and for those that wanted a Dalex smut scene, voila. I hope I didn't disappoint. The scene was extremely LAST MINUTE and I hope it can make up for an extremely lengthy chapter. But thoughts about Chapter Twelve? Reviews are like fried chicken. Both make me very happy. :-)**_


	13. Thirteen

_**A/N: I've officially hit 150 reviews (151 now) and we haven't even hit the halfway mark for this story. I know I may sound like a broken record but I do appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's especially humbling to see writers that I enjoy reading enjoy my work in return. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Special shoutout to Ada (BigRedMachineUK) for her personal shoutout to me in her latest update. Honestly, if you haven't checked out her stories, WHAT THE FUCK Y'ALL WAITING ON? Y'ALL NEED TO GET CHA LIFE AND LET HER SNATCH IT AWAY W/ HER SMUT SCENES! Anywhoo I know I'm a few days late with the update but better late than never, no? Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Thirteen**

Alani walked down the corridor backstage with a slight spring in her step. It was as if colors were brighter, people were slightly less annoying than usual, and she was genuinely smiling for the first time in months. Different co-workers and backstage workers stared at her as if she had grown two extra heads. They were so used to Alani's expression always being so serious, showing no hint of emotion. But today was different. She was currently residing on cloud nine and nothing could bring her down.

And it all was thanks to her outing with the self proclaimed undisputed future the week before.

If Alani had the opportunity to observe herself through the eyes of another person, she would shake her head in disgust. It was as if she was back in high school and her crush finally muttered a few words to her. Any other time, she would scold herself for acting so foolish. But for some reason Alani couldn't snap out of it. Although the outing with Seth started off awkwardly, towards the end of it she wanted to prolong the night as long as she could. The nerve wrecking moment the two of them shared outside of her hotel room was something straight out of a pre teen romance novel. She was so sure Seth was going to make his move and kiss her. He did after all toss her hints that entire night that he was indeed interested in her. So the next logical thing would be for him to seal the deal once he dropped her off at her room. But much to Alani's chagrin, he simply thanked her for her company and departed. Instead of being dismayed by the end result, the backstage interviewer felt hopeful that things were steadily moving in the right direction.

It had taken her a few months to finally think of Seth as something else besides an antagonist. But now she was finally warming up to him and her mind started to consider how the two of them would coexist in a relationship. Unlike Roman and Dean, the man that was once nicknamed the Architect of the Shield was hard to figure out. While confident he wasn't overly boisterous. He spoke his mind but he wasn't crude about it either. Maybe it was because of her inability to decipher who he was ignited her interest in him. But now that she was thirsting for more interactions with Seth, she couldn't remove him from her mind. The walls Alani built around herself were slowly crumbling under the calculated pressure Seth was applying and there was not a thing she could do to stop it.

Alani rounded the corner and approached the diva's locker room to start preparing for the Raw taping later that night. As she got closer to the door, a hand reached out and snagged her wrist, pulling her in a different direction. She gasped in shock as her back landed against the concrete wall with a soft thud, the irritated blue orbs of Randy staring back at her.

"Why have you been hiding from me?"

Alani scoffed. "I haven't been hiding."

"You're not answering my calls or texts. Whenever I try to see you, you never answer the door. I barely see you backstage anymore. So I think it's safe to say you have indeed been hiding Ms. Matthews."

Alani folded her arms and shrugged. After her tantrum that resulted in her smashing her iPhone against the wall, she hadn't purchased a replacement and was somewhat closed off from the world. So now it made it difficult for Randy to get in contact with her, demanding to see her. The noticeable absence gave her a chance to spend time with herself, something she hadn't done in a while, something she definitely found liberating.

"I've been busy."

"Busy?" Randy chuckled wryly. "Do you mean busy with Rollins?"

Alani's eyes narrowed at the mention of Seth. She wasn't surprised that Randy heard through the grapevine about her latest interactions with the Iowa native since news had a way of traveling like wild fire backstage. And she could tell by his tone, he felt some type of way about the situation.

"Even if I was, that's none of your concern Randy. Now if you'll excuse me I have to-"

Randy placed his arm on the wall, blocking Alani's exit. She exhaled and counted silently to calm her anger. The veteran wrestler's free hand stroked her cheek. A move that once made her loins ache for him that now made her recoil from his touch.

"Where is all this attitude coming from Lani? I just wanted to see how you were doing. I've missed you."

The attempt of calming down quickly flew out the window as Alani's fiery gaze landed on Randy. "Tell me Randy when exactly did you miss me? Was it when you were making love to your precious girlfriend or was it when you were telling her to come back to bed because you weren't done with her yet?"

Randy's mouth dropped open in shock. "How..What..."

"Remember when she answered your phone and said nobody was saying anything? Yeah that was me. Silly fuckin me to actually think it was such a good idea to call you and personally thank you for the flowers you sent instead of sending you an impersonal text. But I guess it was for the best. It finally helped me realize how much of a lying piece of shit you truly are."

"Alani, just calm down," Randy begged. He gripped her hands and rubbed them with his thumbs. "I can explain."

"You always can fuckin explain Randy. But guess what? I'm tired of your dumb ass excuses. So if I seem like I have an attitude with you, I do. And I'm not sorry about it because you fucking deserve it."

"You're honestly blowing this out of proportion."

"Blowing it out of proportion?" A sardonic giggle slipped from Alani's lips. "You've been stringing me along for months telling me you want to be with me and that you were going to leave your girlfriend for me. But let's be honest. You never had any intention of leaving the high school sweetheart for your hidden sidechick. Everybody else saw you were only selling me fool's gold except for me. But now I've seen the light!"

"Just give me a fuckin chance to hear me out. Now yes I did have sex with Elyse but it would've looked suspicious if I didn't. But I couldn't enjoy myself because she wasn't you and you're right. All I could do was think about you when I was with her," Randy declared. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "Spending that weekend with her just proved to me how miserable I am when we're apart Alani."

Alani observed her manicured nails, clearly disinterested in the conversation. "You don't say."

"It's the truth Alani. That's why I was trying to reach you. I wanted to tell you that I'm ending things with Elyse after Wrestlemania so we can be together."

Alani stared blankly at Randy as he looked at her expectantly. "Do you want a fuckin cookie?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Alani listen-"

"No Randy you listen. You've been singing this same song since I've met you. You hate being with her. You wanna be with me. Yada fuckin yada and nothing has changed. You're constantly postponing the breakup and I'm still your dirty little secret. So if you think that you making the 500th vow of ending things with her will make me jump for joy and bow down at your feet, sorry to tell ya but that ain't happening. You've shown time and time again your words mean diddly fuckin squat."

"Don't be like-"

"Like what? Like I have a fuckin brain for once? Like I'm tired of you playing me for a damn fool? You'll never change Randy. You will always want your cake and to eat it to and you know what boo? Miss Alani Matthews is too damn extraordinary to be your side chick any longer. I'm through!"

Randy tilted his head backwards and exhaled, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Since we're having a truth moment I think you should have one too Ms. Matthews. This isn't the first time you've declared you were done with me. What makes you think this time will be different?"

Alani pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Randy was right. She had tried to end things with him numerous times before and she continuously ran back to him. It was as if there was something so addictive about The Viper and he had some inexplainable hex over her. So how could she be so sure that he wouldn't reel her back in again? Was this time truly different than the first few times?

The moment the question appeared in her mind, an image of her and Seth at the bowling alley popped into her mind. She had finally reached the point where she started to believe what her friends thought: that she simply deserved a man that adored her. She was a ravishing woman and any man would be honored to claim her as his woman. Any man than refused to treat her like a queen had to go to make room for the Prince Charming ready to sweep her off her feet.

"I'm done accepting any old bullshit from you Randy because I know I deserve much better. And that's something you simply cannot provide."

"And you think Rollins can? He whispers some sweet nothings into your ear and all of a sudden you think you two will be able to live happily ever after? That's not how this works Alani. You think Rollins is the type of man you need in your life? Do you actually think he'll be able to replace me? Because that's foolish to even believe such a thing. He'll never be me Alani."

"Trust me Orton, I'll never want to be you."

Alani's shoulders sagged with relief at the familiar voice. She glanced to her left to see Seth standing there, folding his arms across his chest. Randy smirked, shaking his head.

"Isn't this precious. Rollins swooping in to be the typical knight in shining armor," Randy said, rolling his eyes.

Seth ignored Randy's jab and locked eyes with Alani, his expression slightly softening. "Are you okay?"

Before Alani could respond, Randy turned to face Seth and stepped in between him and Alani. "She's fine. We were just having a personal conversation that I don't remember inviting you to. So you can just run along."

"Last time I checked you didn't speak for her," Seth snapped, his gaze never leaving Alani's. "Are you okay?"

A warm tingling sensation filled Alani's stomach at the concern permeating Seth's chocolate brown orbs. A tiny smile crept onto the corners of her lips at the thought of how protective he was being.

Alani straightened her posture and nodded her head. She snatched her hand out of Randy's grasp and stepped away from him, closer to Seth. "I'm fine. Randy and I are done talking."

A frown appeared on Randy's face. "Alani I think we should really-"

"Hey man. You heard the lady. She doesn't want to be bothered anymore. Respect her wishes," Seth told Randy.

Before anybody could react, Randy quickly pushed Alani out the way and got into Seth's face, his anger quickly boiling over. She yelped quietly and stumbled, almost falling before regaining her balance. She tried to step between the two men of to diffuse the situation before either of them made a huge fuckin mistake. She glanced around nervously, making sure nobody was around to witness the intense standoff.

"Randy just walk away before you make things worse," Alani urged. While her heart was beating fast from the mere idea of the two throwing punches, Seth stood still in his spot, smirking at Randy, amused at the older man's reaction.

"Look don't think I don't see what's going on Rollins. You think you're slick trying to make moves on my-"

"On your what Orton? Your co-worker? Because last I heard, your _girlfriend_ was back in Missouri. Or did that change?" Seth asked, his cocky expression still on his face.

"That's none of your fuckin business."

"I just find it funny that you think it's quite alright for you to parade your relationship around in front of my friend's face. But the moment she tries to enjoy a life that doesn't revolve around you, you get upset. That's some selfish shit if I've ever seen it. But I really shouldn't be surprised because you are a selfish, self absorbed jackass. So you're wrong Randy. I don't want to be you. Not when I'm such a better man than you could ever imagine being."

Alani held her breath, awaiting Randy's response. Seth had a very valid point. Randy had no right to get mad if she decided to reciprocate another man's advances seeing as how he wasn't completely claiming her anyway. In her eyes, she was single and definitely free enough to mingle. But if she knew the Viper's pride, she knew he didn't see things quite so logically. He had some demented idea stuck in his head that nobody else could have her although he was taking his sweet ass time ending things with his girlfriend. It was about time that he saw that he wasn't the only one with options.

Randy glared at Seth, the gleam in his eyes deadly. He then directed his attention towards Alani. "This isn't over," he vowed.

He bumped his shoulder into Seth's and stalked away. Once his frame disappeared from her view, Alani's shoulders slumped forward and she released a strained sigh. Seth watched the departing wrestler before turning towards Alani. The smirk that graced his lips a few minutes ago disappeared.

"Are you okay?" he repeated quietly.

Alani nodded her head wordlessly, releasing another breath. She absentmindedly rubbed the wrist Randy grabbed earlier. "I'm fine. You didn't have to come rescue me though. I was handling the situation perfectly fine myself."

Seth chuckled as he hopped onto an equipment crate. Of course the extremely independent Alani Matthews would claim she didn't need a man to come save her. "Not saying you weren't capable of handling Orton. I just didn't want things to spiral out of control." An awkward silence filled the air as both became lost in their thoughts. Seth cleared his throat after a few minutes. "What was all of that about anyway?"

Alani parted her lips to order Seth to mind his own business. However, the two of them locked eyes again and she saw a glimmer of compassion in his gaze. Her body shivered slightly and before she knew it, she was climbing onto the crate next to him, tucking her leg underneath her body as she turned slightly.

"That was the result of me breaking things off with Randy." She chuckled wryly and shook her head.

Seth's eyes widened at the statement as he tried to temper his reaction. "So you two are done?" he asked, sounding a little more hopeful than he intended.

"In my eyes we are. In his eyes, we aren't because he thinks I'll come back like I've always done. But I'm adamant that this time is different." She glanced down at her nails, picking at them nervously. "I guess I finally joined the school of thought that I deserve better than he was willing to give me. Bout time right?"

Seth shrugged. "Better late than never."

"To be honest, I expected to be torn up about ending things with him," Alani stated as she continued to fiddle with her fingers. "Instead it's like this weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I'm fuckin relieved. Now I can focus on things that matter and completely remove him from my system. Luckily Wrestlemania is right around the corner so that will take up a majority of my time."

Seth nodded, completely understanding the art of letting work consume your life in order to forget about a former flame, something he was an expert at himself. "You must be excited being that this your first Wrestlemania and all."

Alani grinned. Wrestlemania season after all was the one time of the year where the sports entertainment business and the entertainment industry collided to provide fans a magical and unforgettable experience. While she was never a wrestling fan when she was younger, she was indeed looking forward to the big event.

"I am. They're thinking of having me conduct red carpet interviews for the Hall of Fame ceremony. But I'm not even sure I want to attend."

"What? You have to go. It's your first Wrestlemania weekend."

"I know. I'm just not looking forward to seeing Randy attend the ceremony with his girlfriend and smile and pose for the cameras while I'm there lonely as hell. How pathetic is that?"

"I'm sure there's somebody backstage willing to accompany a beautiful woman like yourself to the ceremony."

A crimson colored blush graced Alani's cheeks at Seth's sly compliment, a soft laugh slipping from her lips. "I'm sure by now every man has decided to avoid me like the plague now that word of my situationship with Randy has made its way around backstage. Nobody wants to deal with his wrath and the possibility of him retaliating by sabotaging their career."

"Not everybody is afraid of Orton."

A disbelieving look crossed Alani's face. "Is that so? Well when you find a man back here that's willing to jeopardize their career by accompanying me to the Hall of Fame ceremony, you point him in my direction."

"No need when you're looking right at him."

A perfectly arched brow raised. "Seth I don't know if that's a good idea."

"You're right it's not. It's a great idea," Seth said with a chuckle. "Look you need a date. And I need one too. So we should go together."

"Randy already has you in his crosshairs. I don't want-"

"I'm not scared of Orton." Seth scoffed. "He's not my boss and he can't tell me what to fuckin do. And I'm not worried about him messing with my career. Not when I'm one of the premiere athletes and performers this company has to offer."

Alani rolled her eyes playfully. "There's the cocky Rollins I know."

"I'm just being honest. Randy thinks he can control you and that gives him power. If you're really serious about ending things with him, take away his power and do what Alani wants to do. Anyway, it's not like you hate me anymore and now that we've gotten our awkwardness out the way from our first outing, I'm positive we can enjoy ourselves. What's wrong with that idea?"

A whole bunch of shit was wrong with the idea Alani thought to herself. Sure her and Seth were starting to become friendly with one another, slowly overcoming their initial rivalry. But Alani wasn't sure if she could control her emotions while around Seth. She was still struggling to identify exactly how she felt about him and going with him to the ceremony would only confuse her more. Her brain screamed at her to decline Seth's offer and attend the ceremony alone. Sure it wasn't ideal but a few glasses of wine could calm her nerves. Now was the time to focus on her career, not jump into another situation with another man.

Instead, an easy smile appeared on her face and she exhaled. "You're gonna have to agree to a few terms before I say yes."

"Lemme guess. No touchy feely shit or else you're gonna slice me from ear to ear?"

Alani laughed. Seth looked on in awe as the sweet sound invaded his ears. "Well besides that, you have to do something with your hair. I refuse to be seen with you at such a formal event with your hair looking like a mixture of hay and stale ass Ramen Noodles."

Seth clutched his chest. "That hurts sweet cheeks."

"Yeah the truth hurts Rollins. And you also have to make sure your tuxedo matches my dress in some type of way. So it needs to have some type of emerald accent."

"Emerald, huh?" Seth's mind conjured up an image of Alani decked in a gorgeous emerald gown, the color looking magnificent against her mocha skin. He shifted nervously in his spot and nodded. "Ok I can do that. Anything else?"

"No mention of Randy. I want to enjoy my time not boo fuckin hoo over his ain't shit ass."

"Consider it done." Seth stuck his hand out. "So do we have a deal?"

Alani looked at the hand sitting in front of her before her eyes traveled back to Seth's face. At that moment, a handshake seemed so impersonal to her and she had the sudden urge to pull him close and press her lips to his. Shaking the thought from her head, she grasped his hand and shook it firmly.

"It's a date," she declared.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up."

Brown eyes glanced at the person in the passenger seat before nodding their head and merging into traffic.

"No problem. Did you inform them you made it?"

"Yeah. Said I would tend a text once everything was put into motion. What about you? How are things going?" The passenger turned around from looking at the passing scenery.

"So far, nobody suspects anything. It's definitely one of those slow build type of plans. But the first phase will begin this weekend."

"Good. You know they're getting impatient. They want to reap the benefits of their plan succeeding."

"And they will. Patience is key. Have to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong. The plan is perfect and will succeed. I can't wait until those four get everything that's coming to them," the passenger stated excitedly, pulling their sunglasses over their face and smirking.

* * *

"I should've told you the wrong time for the ceremony so we wouldn't be late!" Roman hollered as he adjusted his tie while he stood in front of the mirror.

"Stop your whining! I had to do hair and makeup for five divas and come back and get ready myself. You know I have to make sure everything is perfect!" Alyssa replied from her spot in the bathroom.

"Gorgeous, I'm sure whatever dress you picked is beautiful. Now let's go bef-"

Roman trailed off once the bathroom door creaked open and Alyssa entered the bedroom. He instantly bit down on his bottom lip as his charcoal hued eyes drank in the sight of his wife. Instead of a dress like he thought she would wear, Alyssa was decked out in a bright red suit. The first few buttons of her matching white blouse were unbuttoned, showing off the valley between her supple breasts and the pants were a skinny fit and molded to her bottom half perfectly. Sleek black stilettos adorned her feet, making her about 5 inches taller.

"What's wrong Reigns? Cat got your tongue?" Alyssa teased as she sashayed towards her husband.

Not missing a beat, Roman immediately wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waist, pulling her close to his body, his eyes drinking in her appearance. Alyssa giggled when he started peppering her neck with kisses, gripping his biceps through his own dress shirt.

"I take it you like the outfit?"

"I do. Although I was looking forward to you showing off your amazing body in a dress."

"I just felt like switching it up this year. And anyway, I think this accentuates my ass pretty well, don't you think?"

Alyssa turned around, grazing Roman's crotch with her firm butt. He growled low in his throat and attached his lips to her neck again, her intoxicating perfume infiltrating his sense. His grey eyes stared at their reflection in the mirror and he smirked. In his eyes, his wife had the amazing ability to look beautiful in anything she wore and tonight was no different. Although he loved when she wore dresses and showed off her legs, the pants suit was a pleasant surprise. Roman's hands snaked down towards Alyssa's butt and squeezed it generously.

"I agree. Makes me want to rip these pants off of you right now."

"Ro, you just said we're run-"

"I can just imagine this ass bouncing all on my dick as you scream my name. _'Oh Ro, right there Daddy. Slap my ass babe. Fuck me handsome.'_"

Alyssa turned and pushed Roman in his chest at his imitation of her during sex. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. The intensity of the kiss dazed her, making her stumble backwards slightly. His arms kept her body from toppling over while his lips continued to attack hers. Alyssa's moans filled the room, her mouth dropping open and allowing Roman's tongue to creep in. Without breaking the kiss, Roman picked her up with ease and sat her on the dresser, stepping in between her legs. Even after all of these years of kissing her husband, a chill still zipped through her body whenever their lips touched and she was sure she would never be able to kiss another man again since he wouldn't compare to Roman.

"You are absolutely breathtaking," Roman complimented once he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." Alyssa's hands roamed over her husband's chest, her thighs quivering slightly. "But if you keep kissing me like that we're never making it to this ceremony."

"Fuck that ceremony."

Alyssa giggled, shaking her head. She pushed Roman away and stared at him. The passion clouding his gaze made her body temperature sky rocket. However, she wagged her finger at him.

"I'll make you a deal. If you behave yourself tonight, I'll make sure to thank you the way that you want when we get back. How does that sound?"

Roman bit his bottom lip as he stared at Alyssa. A coy smirk crept onto her lips as she raised her leg and rubbed it against his backside, a mischievous glint in her orbs.

"Fine. But you betta behave or else I'mma take you to the bathroom and fuck the shit outta you."He grabbed Alyssa's hand and pulled her off the dresser.

She nodded and smoothed her hands down Roman's shirt. "I'll behave Daddy I promise. Now let's go. I bet Dean and Alex wondering what's taking us so long."

She stepped around Roman to grab her purse, yelping when she felt him slap her on the ass. He winked when she turned around and playfully glared at him.

As the couple made their way to the elevator, a wide grin appeared on Roman's face. Things between him and Alyssa couldn't have been better since their sensual Valentine's Day date. Not only had they started communicating with one another again, not hiding anything from the other, but their sex life had improved immensely. Every day that passed, Alyssa's insecurities slowly disappeared, thanks to her weekly appointments with her therapist and Roman's support. Whether it was listening to her discuss what happened during her sessions, helping her create a workout regimen that wasn't too overwhelming, or doing simple things to remind her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her, Roman made sure that his wife knew he was by her side every step of the way. As a result, Alyssa became more comfortable with her new body, appreciating the new curves that appeared after giving birth to her sons and she became more amorous, a trait Roman was definitely loving.

Roman's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Alyssa lace his fingers with hers. He peered down at his wife and smiled, a gesture she returned. He squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I love you," he whispered as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way towards the lobby.

"I love you too handsome. I already know your fan girls' ovaries are gonna explode once they see the pictures from tonight," Alyssa said making Roman chuckle.

"And we all know, I look great. But that's not surprising is it?"

Alyssa whirled around and rolled her eyes at Dean. She waved him off as her gaze fell on Alexandria. Once the two cousins locked eyes, they both started squealing and jumping happily as they ran towards one another. Dean and Roman shook their heads and laughed at their silliness.

"Girl look at you giving me princess vibes!" Alyssa exclaimed, gesturing to Alexandria's dress: a flowy bright yellow evening gown with a modest plunging neckline. A sparkly silver belt cinched in her waist to match her jeweled silver clutch.

"Girl forget about me. Who told you to come out and slay the rest of us in this suit, giving me Carrie Bradshaw feels? I'm surprised husband let you out the room."

"Trust me we almost didn't make it." Alyssa and Roman shared a knowing glance with one another. She looped her arms with Alexandria and the two started walking towards the exit, Dean and Roman following them. "Dean I have to say you clean up nicely," the mother complimented, turning around to look at Dean. His usual messy hair was slicked back, the look giving off a sophisticated appearance along with his simple black tux, a yellow and silver striped tie on his neck.

"What can I say? Doll face wasn't going to let me leave the room looking any kind of way. So I'll get dressed up at least once a year for her."

Alexandria turned her head to hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks as Alyssa awwed at Dean's statement. By this time the four of them reached their limo and the driver held open the door for them allowing them to slide in.

Once situated inside, Roman chuckled. "Dude you're so whipped. That's fuckin adorable."

Dean's lips thinned into an unamused scowl. "Says the man that rented a horse and carriage ride for his wife like she's a Disney princess for their anniversary."

"I am a queen not a princess. Don't forget it Ambrose," Alyssa corrected with a smile. She peaked at Alexandria sitting next to her, who was busy typing on her phone. "Alani?"

Alexandria's eyes snapped up and she nodded. "Yeah. She's nervous about interviewing people and I'm trying to calm her down. Have you talked to her?"

"We text each other a few times this past week but haven't talked. But I know she's busy as hell with everything going on. According to her she finally ended things with Orton. Said she finally got fed up as being strung along by him."

"It's about fuckin time. I just hope she sticks to her guns and doesn't go running back to him. Lani doesn't have to put up with his shit. He still thinks he's all that and can do whatever he wants although he's a damn washed up has been."

"Damn Lex, tell us how you really feel," Roman joked with a smirk.

"I just don't like him. He thinks his shit doesn't stink. Alani's a smart woman so I just don't understand how she believed his lies for so long."

"I guess the dick must have been Grade A and made her turn a blind eye to his shit." Alyssa shrugged innocently when Roman glared in her direction. "What? I'm just saying."

"And I'm just saying the only dick you need to be concerned about is mine," he reminded her, his brow dropped to the bridge of his nose. Alyssa giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You two are nasty," Dean stated with a disgusted sigh.

Alyssa turned and stared at Dean. "This coming from the man that constantly has his neighbors complaining about the loud noises they hear on a weekly basis late at night. You have no room to judge us Ambrose."

Dean whirled around to face Alexandria, waiting for her to defend him. She simply shrugged her own shoulders as she checked her lipstick in her mini mirror. "I told you that you were being too loud Dean. But you didn't want to listen and said _'I pay rent in this motherfuckin place. I can be as loud as I want.'_"

Dean pouted and folded his arms. "You three suck," he mumbled making everybody else laugh.

* * *

Alani flashed a polite smile at the different wrestlers and hall of famers that walked past her as she stood off to the side of the red carpet. She wrung her hands nervously as she glanced at her phone. The ceremony was scheduled to start in less than 30 minutes and Seth still hadn't appeared. Part of her feared he changed his mind at the last minute and decided not to show which she hoped wasn't the case or else she would be forced to make his life fuckin miserable. However, she still held out hope that he would remain true to his word. Although she didn't know him that well, he didn't appear to be the type to not back out of a promise. Something a lot of men couldn't claim.

She ran a hand over her hair for what seemed like the 50th time, making sure nothing was out of place. Her hair was gathered into a chic ponytail and swept to the side, showing off one side of her neck. The emerald green gown she wore looked simply divine against her skin tone. The front of it was modest and had a small triangle shaped sheer part that showed a peak of skin. The thigh high split showed off enough leg in a tasteful manner, which was one of her favorite body parts thanks to the many hours in the gym she spent sculpting them to perfection. However the back of the gown was the show stopper: the straps of the gown criss crossed and exposed her flawless and smooth back before the dress converged at the top of her tailbone. Gold jewelry and matching 5 inch gold sling back open toed heels finished off the look. Alani had gotten several compliments throughout the night about how ravishing she looked from both men and women. However, she just hoped the one person she truly wanted to impress enjoyed her outfit as well.

"Girl you betta give me all this thigh meat! You look amazing!"

A genuine smile crept onto Alani's lips at the sound of Alyssa's voice. She looked up and saw the makeup artist and Alexandria approaching her, matching grins on their faces.

"Thanks but you two look gorgeous too! Where are Dean and Roman because they need to keep you two handcuffed to them before some man try to steal y'all away."

"They ran into a few of their friends when we walked in. But you already know, they will fuck up anybody that even stares at us for too long," Alexandria said with a laugh. "But back to you. Who you trying to impress tonight? Got ya thigh out, ya back out. You showing out tonight."

Alani waved Alexandria off and shook her head. "Girl it's my first Hall of Fame ceremony. I couldn't show up looking basic."

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Now that I'm over my initial nerves, I am. I just hope my nervousness didn't come across on camera."

"I'm sure you did fine. Lani if you weren't good at your job, they wouldn't have you interviewing guests on the pre show. But they like you and your charisma. So stop second guessing yourself."

"Now where's your date? Because I know you have to have one. You can't be this fine and be by yourself."

Alani parted her lips, trying to think of a way to explain her peculiar dating situation to the two cousins. Before she could utter a word, she felt a hand on the small of her back, the subtle cologne that greeted her alerting her to who who stood behind her without her having to turn around.

"Sweet cheeks sorry I'm late," Seth stated as he smiled warmly at the two other women.

Alani turned to give Seth a piece of her mind for being tardy. However the moment her eyes landed on him, she halted. He was dressed in a stunning black tux, a crisp white dress shirt covering his chest. A simple emerald green tie sat around his neck to match his pocket square, meshing perfectly with the color of Alani's dress. Seth's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his facial hair was neatly trimmed. Alani stood there, speechless and once again nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She gulped nervously and felt herself shaking her head.

"No problem. All that matters is that you're here."

"You look stunning as always." Seth's eyes roamed over Alani. He bit the corner of his bottom lip in appreciation, his palms sweating at the sight of her leg teasing him through the split. His eyes reached hers again and he smiled.

Alani cleared her throat, desperate for a glass of water. Or maybe five glasses. "Thanks. You look nice too."

"Wait a minute, are you two on a date?"

The question interrupted Alani's daze and reminded her that her and Seth weren't alone. She turned and saw the smirks on Alyssa and Alexandria's faces. "We actually-"

"We're just keeping each other company for the night. Nothing more than that," Seth smoothly interjected. He held his arm out for Alani. "Let's go find our seats shall we?"

Alani graciously accepted Seth's arm, eager to escape before her friends could bombard her with questions. "I'll catch up with you two later."

Alyssa nodded. "Oh you definitely will. Seems like a long girl talk is needed," she said said, a knowing glint in her orbs.

Once Seth and Alani were out of earshot, she turned and flashed him a grateful grin. "Thank you. I was not in the mood for them to start teasing us."

Seth chuckled. "Trust me I understand. Reigns and Ambrose do the same shit to me. But I'm truly sorry I'm late. Had an Axxess signing before this and it ran a little bit over."

"You don't need to explain to me," Alani replied. "I'm just grateful you're here and didn't stand me up."

"I wouldn't do that Alani. That's definitely not my style."

The two of them arrived at their seats. Alani sunk into hers and crossed her shapely legs. "Good. Because I was already conjuring up ways to fuck your life up if you did."

Seth laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Why does that not surprise me?" he stated making Alani giggle as well.

* * *

_**A/N: Well Alani FINALLY served some of that scalding ass tea to Randy and Seth got in a few jabs as well. Now will she be able to stand firm or will the Viper manage to slither his way back into her life? Also, I'm warning everybody now. The drama that you've been clamoring for is coming very, very soon. I hope you all are ready. But in the mean time any thoughts about Thirteen? Reviews regarding the update would be greatly appreciated :-)**_


	14. Fourteen

_**A/N: My sincerest apologies about the late update. I try my hardest to update on Fridays but then something always throws me off track. But thanks to everybody that reviewed! Extreme Rules is tonight in my hometown Chicago and I'll be in attendance although I'm not looking forward to Reigns vs. Big Show #567. #RetireBigShow&amp;Kane2K15. But I'm still going to support #TheBaes. Also, I have decided to create a story photo album for the story. So if you're interested in seeing it, click the link in my bio. Anywhoo, that drama y'all been wanting...Enjoy :-)**_

* * *

**Fourteen**

Roman leaned against the marble bar top, nursing his beer. The ceremony was over and the roster were enjoying the after party, socializing with one another before the company's biggest show of the year the next night. Roman enjoyed watching his cousin be inducted into the Hall of Fame and had an overall great night. But most importantly, he was happy that Alyssa was enjoying herself as well.

His charcoal irises landed on his wife who was busy chatting with Alexandria, Naomi, Cameron, and Alani. Her eyes sparkled when she laughed, an expression that at one point had disappeared. She looked so carefree and happy and Roman couldn't stop grinning at the sight. He was glad that she had gained her spark back and things were headed in the right direction for them. No matter what issues sprouted between the two, Roman knew being with Alyssa and their two sons was the absolute best thing that happened to him.

"Wow, you haven't taken your eyes off of her since you've been over here."

Roman's head turned slightly, his attention landing on Heather, Alyssa's assistant. He flashed the younger woman a polite smile.

"Guess you caught me being a sap," he admitted with a sheepish chuckle. "Sometimes I just space out and think about how lucky I am to have Lyssa in my life."

"She definitely feels the same way about you too. I can tell by the way she talks about you and the twins how happy she is. Refreshing to see love still exists in the world today."

Roman nodded his head in concurrence, taking another sip of his beer and finishing it. "So why are you over here by yourself and not mingling?" He pointed to the crowd on the dance floor dancing and joking with each other.

Heather shyly shook her head and blushed. "I rather not. Everybody's so glamorous and I'm just me," she cracked with an uneasy laugh. "I'm more of an outsider so nobody notices me anyway."

Roman's smile slightly dropped as he saw the disappointed expression on Heather's face. He gestured to the bartender for another beer and a drink for Alyssa before he turned to face the junior hairstylist. He observed as she toyed with the intricate beading detailing on her black halter top styled gown, avoiding his eyes. Roman rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Well get out there and make them notice you. You're a beautiful woman Heather and there's no reason for you not to be out there enjoying yourself."

"I don't know. I feel like I would stick out like a sore thumb."

The bartender appeared and handed Roman his order. The wrestler placed a tip on the bar top and grabbed his drinks. "Well I think being different is a good thing. You should own it and make it work for you," Roman advised with a smirk. Without another word, he turned on his heel and made his way towards his wife, leaving Heather to mull over his advice.

"What happened to your audience?"

Alyssa glanced up from her phone and smiled as Roman slid into the empty chair next to her. She grabbed her drink from Roman and shrugged. "They decided to do some mingling."

The Samoan tossed his arm over his wife's shoulder and leaned closer to her, eyeing the video she was watching on her phone. "What's that?"

"Your mother sent this to me of her trying to make Ethan stand on his own."

The two continued to watch the video as Patricia gently tried to coach the infant to stand as he struggled to get his footing. Roman held his breath as he watched his son plant his foot on the ground, his leg wobbling from the pressure. He stood on one leg before trying to do the same with the other. Instead, he fell back on his behind with a soft thud. Ethan's grey orbs stared into the camera and he giggled, making the parents chuckle as the video came to an end.

"He's been trying to stand for the past few weeks now. Isaiah rather just crawl and be carried everywhere with his spoiled self," Alyssa told her husband with a shake of her head.

"And I wonder exactly how Zay got spoiled." Roman looked at his wife and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh don't try to blame me. You spoil those boys as much as anybody else Ro. I thought a daughter would have you wrapped around her finger but they run you too." Alyssa pointed an accusatory finger at Roman.

"They don't run me."

"Oh really? So you didn't let them yank all those DVDs off the shelf last week?"

An embarrassed blush crept onto Roman's cheeks. "Why you gotta bring up old shit?" he asked making Alyssa giggle.

The makeup artist leaned over and pressed her lips to her husband's cheek, pulling away grinning. "It's okay handsome. You're still a great father."

A cheeky grin crept onto Roman's lips and he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just taking cues from you baby girl. You're amazing with them and I'm just glad I started a family with you. I wouldn't want anybody else as the mother to my children."

Before Alyssa could respond, Roman angled his head and kissed her. Her hand rested on the side of his face as she enjoyed the peck, becoming dizzy at the feeling of his soft lips on hers. The two pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. Roman's hand slyly slid down his wife's back and rested on the curve of her ass.

"Just wait until I show you how much I appreciate you when we get back to the room," Alyssa promised her husband, biting her lower lip as she plucked his hand off her.

Roman chuckled. "Definitely looking forward to that baby girl," he responded with a smirk, his deep voice invading her ears and making her clench her legs tightly together.

* * *

Alani exhaled slightly as she entered the restroom, resting her body against the door as her eyes eased closed. She sighed and opened her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing.

A night that she feared would be laced with awkward tension had quickly turned into one of the best nights she had experienced in a while. Despite the constant nagging from Alyssa and Alexandria urging her to spill the beans as to how she ended up attending the HOF ceremony with a man she once deemed her mortal enemy, she was having a great time with the self proclaimed future of the WWE.

Seth Rollins had been the perfect gentleman all night, something Alani would've never predicted after she first met him. Conversation flowed between them effortlessly and he had the ability to make her laugh throughout the long ceremony with his quick wit. Once they got to the after party, they opted to go their separate ways to talk to their friends separately. But somehow, their gazes constantly locked with one another's across the room.

Alani wasn't sure what exactly was happening between her and Rollins. Deep down she knew that not only was he interested in her but she was starting to gravitate towards him as well. But neither made a move, both opting to ignore the big pink elephant in the room. Sure he was being nicer and more attentive, but the paranoid part of Alani couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had some sort of agenda. She knew she shouldn't group the entire male species into one category. But if she knew men, she knew Seth had an angle. They all did. But instead of him just being upfront with her about what he wanted, he continued to play coy with her, leaving her more confused than ever as she tried to figure out how to define what was going on between her and Seth.

It also didn't help matters that Alyssa and Alexandria were constantly teasing her about the Iowa native. Ever since they witnessed the interaction between the two of them at the Rumble, they constantly tried to convince her that Seth and her would make a cute couple despite her insistence that she wanted no such thing. Once they learned Seth was Alani's "date" for the ceremony, the two cousins bombarded her with questions about what was truly going on with her and the Money in the Bank winner the first chance they got. But Alani didn't have a concrete answer to provide them. Hell, she still wasn't sure how to define what was going on between her and Seth.

One of the bathroom stall doors creaked open, alerting Alani she wasn't the only person in the bathroom. She quickly straightened her posture and pretended to study her appearance in the mirror. Her breathing quickened as her light brown orbs landed on the beauty with the breathtaking pale blue eyes, a face she had been dreading to see for the entire night.

Randy's girlfriend, Elyse.

Alani flashed the woman a forced polite smile and inwardly groaned. She had did her absolute best to avoid both Randy and his girlfriend like the bubonic plague all evening and had succeeded until now.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Elyse greeted with a smile of her own, her voice laced with her thick Midwestern accent. with her Midwestern accent.

"I'm great. You?"

"Wonderful." Elyse studied Alani while she washed her hands, her gaze making the woman slightly squirm. "That's a beautiful dress you're wearing. It looks great on you."

"Thank you," Alani replied as she shut the water off. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped her hands.

"You're Alani, the new backstage interviewer, right? Elyes asked. Alani nodded. The brunette stuck out her hand. "I'm Elyse, Randy Orton's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

_'And I'm Alani, your boyfriend's former side chick,' _Alani thought to herself as she offered her own hand. "Nice to meet you as well." Her gaze slowly trailed over the woman's attire. She was dressed modestly in a simple peach colored gown, her hair pulled into a chic chingon. A sparkly object caught Alani's eye and the moment Alani glanced at Elyse's free hand, she felt her stomach drop to her feet.

Following her stare, Elyse beamed, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "I guess I should get used to saying Randy Orton's fiancee instead of girlfriend."

Alani spaced out as Elyse continued to ramble about how happy and excited she was, how the engagement was a complete shock to her. Randy was engaged. To the same woman he claimed he didn't love anymore. A mixture of emotions swirled inside Alani. Relief she ended things with Randy when she did. Sorrow because yet once again, another man chose another woman over her. And anger directed towards herself for being so fuckin stupid. There had been plenty of opportunities for her to end things with Randy and yet she stayed like an idiot. She should've known that Randy would never leave his girlfriend for her. He enjoyed keeping her hanging on a leash too much. He enjoyed toying with her emotions, filling her head with lies and dreams he never intended to keep. But yet she ate the shit up like the gullible dumb ass she was. How could she actually believe Randy wanted to be with her? What was the point of a man buying the cow when he was getting the milk for free?

Alani felt her anger intensify and this undeniable desire to exact her own special version of revenge clouded her thoughts. She wanted everybody to feel the same amount of pain she did. She could shatter Randy's entire storybook romance by simply informing Elyes how her loving and devoted _fiancee _constantly text her about the different positions he wanted to twist her body in whenever they met up. How he constantly claimed he was tired of pretending to be in love with her. The many pictures he sent whenever he was aroused when he allegedly was thinking about her.

Instead Alani took a deep breath and dropped Elyse's hand. She forced a smile onto her face, grabbing her clutch off the sink. "It's a beautiful ring. Congratulations."

"Thank you! I'm really ex-"

Before Elyse could finish her thought, Alani turned around and rushed out the bathroom. She bumped into a few people, not caring about them tossing aggravated curses her way. She had to get out of there. She had to get back to the comforts of her own room so she could be alone to wallow in her self pity and continue to berate herself. Nobody could see her at that moment. All they would say is she got exactly what she deserved and she had nobody to blame but herself. And she was definitely inclined to agree with them.

Alani briskly headed towards the exit, holding her head down so nobody could see the anguish in her gaze. Before she could cross the threshold of the banquet room, she felt somebody grab her elbow, stopping her movements.

"Sweet cheeks didn't you hear me call you?"

Alani shut her eyes tightly. Seth. She had forgotten all about him in all of the excitement to escape. He was one of the main people she couldn't face at the moment. He would definitely rub it in her face how stupid she was. He tried to warn her but she just didn't listen. Alani was not in the mood to hear him crow about how he told her so and she didn't want him to see her at her most vulnerable moment.

She felt Seth release her elbow and step in front of her. He placed his index knuckle underneath her chin and raised her head. He remained unusually silent as they stared at one another. Seth's jaw twitched and his fist clenched at his side before he exhaled. He wrapped his arm around Alani's shoulder.

"C'mon let's go," he stated quietly as he lead Alani out of the ballroom, his grip steady to support her wobbly body.

* * *

"What the fuck is this fuck shit?"

Roman and Alyssa's conversation halted as they faced Dean. He stood behind them, glaring at the scene before him, his arms crossed in front of him.

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"That!" Dean gestured towards the bar area.

The married couple followed Dean's finger, their eyes landing on Alexandria standing at the bar chuckling along with one of the developmental stars, Finn Balor.

"Alex is talking to Finn. So what?"

"They don't know each other. What exactly could they have to talk about?"

"Shit I don't know. The weather? The show tomorrow? I don't see the big damn deal."

Dean's eyes bulged at Alyssa's nonchalant attitude, turning towards Roman. "Will you please explain to your wife why this is an issue?"

Roman exhaled and ran his hand over his face. "Ambrose just try to relax."

"Relax? Would you relax if some other man with abs of steel women drool over was rubbing all on your wife?!"

Roman tilted his head to the side and silently conceded that he would have an issue if he was in Dean's shoes. Alyssa groaned and shook her head, standing to her feet. She turned around and grabbed Dean's shoulders roughly.

"Look here. He's not rubbing all on Alex. And she ain't letting nobody come between you two, abs of steel or not. Re-fuckin-lax before I cut you." The makeup artist directed her attention back to Roman. "Are you ready to head back to the room?"

"We're just gonna leave him alone?" Roman asked wearily.

"Roman, I'm horny and I want dick right fuckin now. Dean's grown as hell and will behave as such. Isn't that right pumpkin?" Alyssa gritted through her teeth as she patted Dean's head.

"I guess." Dean plopped down in his seat and pouted like a child that just got reprimanded by his mother.

"Good. Now Reigns bring your ass and don't make me tell you again."

Roman watched as his wife strutted out the room, her hips swaying back and forth tempting him. He quickly gulped the rest of his beer and squeezed Dean's shoulder. "Look man. Don't do nothing stupid alright?"

"Why do you-"

"I know you. And I'm saying don't do anything that will jeopardize tomorrow night alright? We both worked too hard for you to fuck shit up because some other man, who isn't on your girlfriend's radar, is making her chuckle with a couple of lame ass jokes."

Before Dean could reply, Roman stood and followed the path his wife took earlier. Dean's leg bounced up and down erratically as he continued to gawk at the interaction between Alexandria and Balor. He was definitely standing too close for comfort and the sparkle in his eyes was only supposed to be in his own blue orbs whenever he gazed at his girlfriend. But Alyssa had a point. There was no way his doll face would allow some other man to woo her away from him. She loved him after all and enjoyed being with him. So Dean had nothing to worry about.

Right?

"Fuck this shit," Dean mumbled as he quickly raised from his seat. He purposefully walked towards the duo, dodging his co-workers and other guests, his attention mainly on reaching his girlfriend and the man that would soon make a love connection with his fist.

"Here you are. I was just looking for you."

Alexandria turned around at the sound of Dean's voice, a wide grin immediately gracing her lips. She gazed at him with soft eyes and eagerly accepted a peck on the cheek from him as he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"Hey babe. Are you okay?" she asked, eyeing Dean curiously.

"Of course. Just wanted to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room before we head back to the room."

"Really?" Alexandria raised her brow.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so shocked?" Dean chuckled nervously. He directed his attention back to Finn, plastering a fake smile on his face. "You don't mind do you man?"

Finn shook his head, grabbing his drink from the bar. "Definitely not mucker. I'll see you around Alex."

Finn walked away leaving Dean and Alexandria alone, the messy haired man's narrowed eyes watching his every move.

"Did he just call me a fucker?"

Alexandria chuckled and shook her head. "No Dean. He called you mucker. It's like an Irish term for friend."

Dean continued to glare at Finn when he felt Alexandria lace her fingers with his and squeeze. He turned, being greeted by an amused glint in her orbs.

"What?"

"Babe, are you jealous I was talking to another man?" Alexandria asked teasingly.

Dean scoffed and pointed at himself. "Me jealous of some dude with ripped abs and a horrible Irish accent? Let's be for real doll face. There's nothing for me to be jealous about. I mean I have nothing whatsoever to worry about right?"

Alexandria's lips tipped upward into a gentle smile as she stepped towards Dean, wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed a tiny peck on the corners of his lips and shook her head. "Of course not. You're stuck with me so deal with it Ambrose," she joked.

Dean chuckled as his grip around Alexandria's waist tightened. They swayed back and forth to the soft music playing, staring into one another's eyes. It still amazed Dean how far the two of them had came. This time last year, it was just them against the world trying to figure out exactly where the situation between them was heading. Neither of them knew what the next day would bring and both were still somewhat guarded around each other. But now as Dean held his girlfriend in his arms, he realized letting Alexandria invade his life in the way she did was definitely one of the best decisions he made in a long time.

"I have something to tell you about tomorrow," Dean stated quietly.

"What's up?"

Dean inhaled deeply, trying to temper his excitement before he exploded. "I'm going over."

Alexandria stopped moving, a blank stare on her face. "Like..you're..they said you would-"

He nodded. "I'm winning the title doll face. I'm finally getting what I worked so hard for," he told her, his voice heavy with emotion and slightly quivering.

Alexandria released a loud squeal and she engulfed Dean in a tight hug. He laughed and lifted her off the ground, twirling the two of them around in a circle. The moment he placed her back on her feet, Alexandria pressed her lips against Dean's in a passionate kiss that sucked the breath out of him. His hands rested on the curve of her spine as he tried to pull her as close as he could. Neither cared about anybody else staring at them. The only two that mattered were Dean and Alexandria. It was once again them versus the world.

"Ma'am stop! You can't go in there!"

The booming voice of one of the security guards forced Dean and Alexandria to pull away from one another. A slender female with blonde hair stalked towards him, dressed in a black trench coat that stopped at her knees. Dean instinctively stepped in front of Alexandria, protecting her from the unknown woman. Once she reached them, security flanked her sides and tried to pull her away. By this time, the rest of the guests' eyes were glued to the scene.

"Ma'am you're gonna have to come with us," A big burly security guard ordered, grabbing for the woman's arm to pull her away.

She snatched her arm away, her hazel eyes locking with Dean's. "I'm not going anywhere! I came here to see Dean!"

Dean stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the thought of another obsessed fan girl crashing the party to meet him. He eyed the woman warily as hazy memories appeared in his brain. The blonde definitely looked familiar but Dean had met so many women in his life thanks to his time in the indies and the different cities he performed in now, he was unable to attach a name to her.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met," he said as he felt Alexandria's grip on his hand tighten.

"So you don't remember me?" The woman chuckled wryly as she grabbed her coat belt. She untied it and allowed the garment to drop to the floor. "Well that's funny seeing as how I'm pregnant with your child," she announced, revealing her very swollen belly to a shocked Dean.

* * *

_**A/N: So as I head to church, I'm gonna pray that y'all don't shank me. R&amp;R :-)**_


	15. Fifteen

_**A/N: *emerges from witness protection* Hola. Can I just gush about how proud I am of Reigns? For a match I wasn't looking forward to at all, him &amp; Big Show showed OUT and had the best match of the night (I WANT SOMEBODY ELSE TO TELL ME OTHERWISE!) But anywhoo, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Luckily I didn't get any threats, but there's still more drama to come so I'm prepared. Get ready for the emotional roller coaster! Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Fifteen**

"Are you okay?"

Seth glanced to his left towards Alani, frowning. She stared straight ahead of her, her expression blank as she gripped the lapels of his tux jacket that hung loosely off her shoulders. She remained silent, making Seth exhale softly while he waited for the elevator to arrive at their designated floor.

Ever since he caught her trying to run out of the after party, he had tried several times to get her to speak but his attempts were unsuccessful. He was under the impression that she was having a good time up until she went to the bathroom. While there might have been an air of awkwardness between the two of them thanks to the unspoken attraction lingering between them, Seth didn't think it was that big of a deal where it would cause Alani to withdraw from him. The two of them managed to still joke around with one another and there were a few times when Seth could've swore he saw a genuine smile appear on her beautiful face. But now it seemed like the rapport they managed to build. And there was only one person that could manage to ruin Alani's night.

Orton.

Throughout the night, Seth watched as Randy blatantly stared at the two of them, despite having his girlfriend right by his side. It was obvious the veteran performer was fuming at the sight of Alani on Seth's arm. The two toned hair wrestler rolled his eyes and his nostrils flared at the thought. Typical barbaric behavior for Randy to think it was okay for him to be in a whole relationship while it was unacceptable for Alani to date other men.

The elevator bell chimed, signaling the two arrived on their floor. Alani robotically stepped into the hallway and started walking towards her room. Seth followed, wondering what exactly happened to upset the backstage interviewer. He made sure there wasn't a moment she would be left alone with Randy so she could enjoy her first Hall of Fame ceremony and after party with minimal drama. But it was obvious the plan was ruined and he was unsure if he could salvage the night.

"I'm so fuckin stupid."

The words were so soft spoken Seth barely heard them. His head snapped up and he looked at Alani out the corner of his eye while they continued to walk towards her hotel room.

"Alani don't say-"

"It's true Seth. I ignored every big fuckin clue staring me right in the face and now I'm standing here with got damn egg on my face."

Seth ran a hand over his face and sighed. By this time they had arrived to Alani's hotel room. Before she could fish out her key card, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the floor as he sat as well. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, making her finally lock eyes with him. A mixture of anguish, anger, and hurt radiated through her gaze and Seth felt his own anger beginning to unravel. He didn't like this version of Alani. He enjoyed the woman that constantly argued with him, refusing to back down or fall in line like everybody else. The one who numerously threatened bodily harm towards him if he crossed any boundaries. That was the Alani he enjoyed being around. This completely broken and emotionally distraught version of her was something that he simply couldn't deal with.

"He's engaged," Alani revealed softly.

Seth's brow furrowed. "Wait, what? How do you kno-"

"I ran into his fiancee in the bathroom and I saw the ring."

Seth waited for Alani to continue but she never did. He bit his bottom lip, wondering exactly if he should say something. He knew the polite thing for him to say would be that he was sorry. But honestly, he wasn't. Of course he didn't like how upset Alani was over this new piece of information. Yet maybe this was the wakeup call she needed to see how much of a no good jackass Randy Orton truly was and how she could definitely do so much better than him.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Seth replied after a pregnant pause.

"I wouldn't blame you if you said told you so," Alani said with a wry chuckle.

"I'm not going to rub this in your face Alani. That's tactless."

"It would be well within your right. You tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I continuously let Randy spew this web of false promises to me and I accepted it like I'm brainless. He had me hooked and now look where it has gotten me. Hell if I were you, I would be laughing my ass off."

Seth shook his head. "You cared about a man and you thought he cared about you too. It's not your fault he's a fuckin snake."

"I should've been smarter. It's not like this is the first time I've been played by a man. I should've been more alert but I let myself fall into this trap again. I bet him and his fiancee are laughing this shit up while they bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking."

"And if they are, who the fuck cares Lani? You damn well shouldn't. Stop beating yourself up over this. If anything, you should be shouting for joy that you finally have more motivation to leave Orton alone for good. Toss his ass to the curb where he belongs," Seth urged.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me and why he doesn't want me. Hell why doesn't any man want me?"

Seth's face fell at Alani's question. If only she knew that simply wasn't true. "I don't think men don't want you. I just think you've ran into a few fuckin idiots that don't know how good of a catch you are. And Orton is the biggest one of them all. He may have told you he cares about you but that's a lie sweet cheeks. Because any man that cares about you wouldn't treat you as an option. Hell if you were my woman, you wouldn't be number one. You would be the only one."

A tiny smile crept onto Alani's lips as she held her head low. Seth's free hand raised her head making the two stare at one another once again. His index finger stroked her jaw lightly, sparking a fire to ignite inside both of them while their heartbeats accelerated at the simple touch. Alani swallowed nervously and cleared her throat as she felt a heated blush color her cheeks.

"Alani you are a beautiful, intelligent, driven, and sassy woman. Any man would be lucky to call you theirs. Don't let the stupidity of a few men convince you otherwise."

Whereas Randy's eyes constantly reflected an animalistic lust when he looked at her, there was much more in Seth's gaze. Like the moment they shared at the bowling alley, the Iowa native stared as if he was simply enthralled by her. The words he spoke to her were filled with such a raw emotion as if he truly believed every one he said while electricity sizzled between them. The longer they stared at one another, the quicker thoughts of Randy started to disappear and were replaced with thoughts of Seth. The time after the Rumble when he tried to comfort her. The moment at the NXT taping where he left her breathless. Their incredible time at the Hall of Fame ceremony. Their various interactions on camera where something sparkled in his eye whenever he looked at her. Alani's eyes subconsciously dropped to Seth's lips and she habitually bit the inside of hers as she felt her palms get clammy. That weird fluttering sensation in her stomach reappeared again.

Alani parted her lips and took a deep breath. "Did you want to come inside for a bit?" she asked, her voice laced with uncertainty and vulnerability combined with hopefulness.

Seth's eyes slightly widened, shock sprawling across his face. On the surface, it was simply an offer to continue the conversation in a less than public setting. But beneath all of that was the opening he yearned for for months. The chance to to finally make his move to show her he could definitely treat her better than Randy could. Gone were the days where she looked at him with an intense disdain and irritation. Instead her eyes were glazed over with want while she held his hand as if she didn't want to let go. With her question, Seth realized he was one step closer to making Alani see that he was truly the best man for her.

Seth stood to his feet and pulled Alani up as well. She eyed him curiously as he leaned forward, lightly pressing against her. Her body tensed at the feel of his muscular frame close to hers, her breathing halting as she prepared herself for his next move. Seth pushed a stray strand of hair that managed to escape her bun away from her face, cupping the back of her neck. His fingertips gently caressed the nape of her neck making goosebumps sprout on her skin. Alani's eyes eased closed as she waited for Seth's next move, the inevitable kiss they dodged for months finally on the horizon.

Instead, Rollins leaned forward placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and pulled away. Alani's eyes fluttered open, her brow crinkled in confusion. A half smile crept onto Seth's lips and he grabbed his jacket from her shoulders.

"Goodnight Alani." Seth turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a confused and flustered Alani alone.

* * *

Light brown irises watched as the man she loved with her entire heart and soul paced back and forth in the hotel room, mumbling to himself. It was unbearably hot but Alexandria still had a case of the chills as she pulled Dean's jacket closer to her body. Her throat was clammy. Her hands were unbearably sweaty. But her blood had completely turned cold. The tension in the air was so thick it felt as if it was choking the life out of her. How could one of the happiest moments of her life be destroyed within a matter of seconds? One moment she was on cloud nine, celebrating Dean's good news about his match the next night. The next, she stood by in shock as she watched the blonde, hazel eyed woman reveal her noticeable baby bump for the entire world to see. Walls closed in on Alexandria as murmurs from other guests filled the ballroom as she felt the overbearing need to hide underneath a rock for the next five years. Before Alexandria nor Dean could react, all three of them were ushered to a more private setting to discuss the matter. Alexandria didn't know why she had to be there. It simply wasn't the place for her nor did she want to be there. But she knew had to stay by Dean's side to help him remain calm. An eery glint appeared in his eyes once the bombshell was dropped on him and it was clear that if he didn't remain calm, he would lose it. But how could she be a calming influence when one statement threatened to make her burst into a fit of tears.

_I'm pregnant with your child._

Alexandria always thought she would be the one to utter those five little words to her boyfriend. Although she never voiced her dreams to anybody else, she did look forward to giving Dean his first child that had his eyes along with her heart warming smile. But that wasn't possible anymore. This all felt like a horrible dream. The type that made a person jolt awake in the middle of the night, panting feverishly as their mind tried to acclimate to reality. But no matter how many times Alexandria tried to pinch herself, she knew that this was indeed real.

Her own personal nightmare was happening right before her very eyes.

Alexandria flinched slightly when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Her gaze snapped up, locking eyes with the concerned dark browns of Alyssa. The younger woman's mind was in such a haze she hadn't even heard her or Roman enter the room. Guilt quickly consumed Alexandria. She knew Alyssa and Roman were looking forward to spending some quiet quality time with one another before the chaos of Wrestlemania tomorrow. Yet, now they were here hoping to assuage the tension that suddenly appeared at the announcement of the deadly bombshell.

"You okay?" Alyssa asked simply.

Alexandria bit back a scoff. She most definitely couldn't say aloud she was doing miserable. What started off as a great night with the man she loved had took an unexpected turn for the worst. Not only did the news come out of nowhere, but the fact it was blurted in front of every-fuckin-body was embarrassing. She knew it wouldn't be before long that the gossip mills started churning, her and Dean's private business being put on blast on all the wrestling blogs. She shivered slightly at the thought but nodded her head numbly.

Alyssa leveled an unbelieving look in her direction but didn't push any further. Instead she squeezed her shoulder and turned to face the man wrestling fans affectionately called the lunatic fringe who stood off to the side with Roman.

"Please tell me this bitch is lying," Alyssa said as she eyed Dean. She folded her arms across her chest and rested her entire body weight on one leg.

Dean tore his eyes away from Roman and nervously bit the corner of his lip as he looked at Alyssa. He peaked at Alexandria out the corner of his eye and internally sighed. The only thing he wanted in this entire world was to be able to reply that the bitch was indeed lying. That he would never cheat on his doll face and knock another woman up. He may have made some mistakes in the past but he had changed for the better and would never sabotage the best thing going in his life. He wanted to be able to say that with 110% certainty.

"I...I...I don't know," he muttered pitifully.

Alyssa's brow raised curiously as Roman's expression turned incredulous. A strained sigh fell from Alexandria's lips and she blinked rapidly to stop the tears from flowing down her face.

"What the fuck you mean you don't know?" Roman asked. He forcibly grabbed Dean by the shoulder and turned him to face him.

The blue eyed man grunted and ripped a hand through his now unruly hair. "I mean I don't remember."

"How do you not remember if you stuck your dick in some bitch that's not my cousin?"

Roman glanced at his wife over his shoulder, holding up his hand. "Gorgeous," he warned with an even tone that stopped her from continuing. He turned back to face Dean. "What did this woman say?"

Dean leaned against the dresser, tapping his fingers against his collarbone. He relayed the same story the blonde woman, Gretchen, told him and Alexandria: The two of them meeting in a Toronto nightclub after the movie he filmed months ago wrapped. Both of them hitting it off and indulging in numerous drinks that left them both feeling not only tipsy but extremely frisky. Dean inviting her back to his hotel room where the two of them indulged in sweaty, animalistic sex for hours until the sun came up the next morning before Gretchen left to return to her normal life while Dean prepared to fly back to Tampa to reunite with Alexandria.

Once Dean finished the story, silence engulfed the room. Alyssa's jaw twitched. Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. Alexandria was trying to find the ability to breathe again. And Dean was mentally preparing himself for the ass kicking of a lifetime from either Roman or Alyssa. Or both at the same time.

"What do you mean you don't remember Dean?" Roman asked.

Dean tilted his head backwards and exhaled. "Once Gretchen began to explain everything, I realized that I did indeed remember meeting her but I don't remember leaving with her. It was my last night in Toronto and I remember getting a little outta control with the drinking. When I woke up the next morning, everything was extremely fuzzy. I didn't even recall how I got back to my room. I guess I didn't handle my liquor as well as I thought I had. It's my own fault for being irresponsible."

"You finished filming that movie in the beginning of December. So it took her this long to finally track you down and tell you this information?"

"She says she tried to call me several times over the past few months and I did get a few calls from some number I didn't recognize. But I never answered."

Alyssa shook her head, doubt still clouding her thoughts. "But she decided to track you down before the biggest night of your career in front of the entire world, including your girlfriend? Something ain't right with this bitch's story and I don't believe her ass."

"She has proof."

Three sets of eyes looked at Alexandria as she finally spoke. Reddened eyes indicated she was close to falling apart, an image that tore Dean to shreds and made Alyssa's indignant expression vanish.

"What kinda proof?" Roman asked slowly, afraid of what mess his best friend got himself into.

Alexandria nervously fiddled with her fingers while her eyes eased closed. Even after Gretchen revealed her baby bump, there was a tiny part inside the Georgia native that wanted to believe none of this mess was true. Dean may have been still trying to get used to the idea of being involved in a relationship, but there was no possible way he would commit such a hurtful act. Alexandria was the one that accepted him for the way that he was despite other people urging her to leave him. She had been the woman to pull him from the abyss of self loathing and help him fix his broken life. The same person that helped him realize he could survive in a committed relationship. Alexandria knew that while there had been minor bumps in their relationship, Dean would never betray her in such a way.

But the moment Gretchen pulled out photos of a naked and sleeping Dean to corroborate her story, reality started to sink in.

"Doll-"

Alexandria jerked her body away from Dean the moment she felt his hand land on her shoulder. Her eyes blazed with anger as she stared at him, her lips forming into a deep frown. She shakily stood to her feet.

"How could you?" Alexandria asked, her voice low and heavy.

Dean exhaled and ran a hand over his face. He reached for Alexandria's hand which she quickly pulled away. A hurt expression appeared on his face.

"Alex I'm..I mean I...This never..."

"This never what Dean? This never was supposed to come back and bite you in the ass? I never was supposed to learn that you've been lying to me for months and making me look like a dumbass?"

Roman and Alyssa watched the scene unfold in front of them, not knowing if they should stay or leave. Alexandria started to pace like Dean had done earlier, mumbling to herself. Dean nervously bit the bottom of his lip as he watched Alexandria, not knowing whether he should speak or not. From the unbearable walk from the ballroom to their hotel room, she managed to remain quiet and not snap like he thought she would. It appeared as if the emotions she tried so desperately to bottle up were threatening to explode.

"I'm sorry."

Alexandria whirled around and eyed Dean. He held his head down, his stance despondent and remorseful. Any other time, the image would make Alexandria's resolve crumble like the bricks of a demolished building and she would try her best to comfort Dean and vow to work things out because she hated seeing him so upset.

This wasn't one of those times.

"You're sorry?" Alexandria scoffed. "You cheat on me, the one person that has **ALWAYS** been by your side when nobody else was, and all you can say is you're fuckin sorry Dean? What the hell is that supposed to do? Is that supposed to make me forgive you? Like seriously is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Why?! Why did you do this to me? To us? We were in a good space. I was happy. I thought you were happy. But now I see you weren't. Now this explains everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Why you were so reluctant to give me the key to your apartment. Why the thought of telling me you loved me spooked you so much. Here I was falling in love with you and you were just going through the fuckin motions. I had constantly heard about how much a male slut you were back in the day but I ignored all the whispers. Because I convinced myself you had changed. I got this twisted idea in my head that while you were still rough around the edges, your intentions were good. You had potential. But now I look like the idiot for believing such bullshit."

Alexandria roughly wiped the tears away from her face and shook her head, a humorless laugh falling from her lips. "How could I believe that you, the infamous bed hopping Dean Ambrose, could be happy with a virgin? There are clearly other women in the world that are more your type, more attractive, more sexual, willing to do any and everything for you. But I was so naive to think that you would remain by my side and turn down all those advances. I was stupid to think that although you couldn't say those fuckin words to me, you did love me and wanted to make me happy. Now I see all of that is a lie. Everything you have said to me is a fuckin lie!"

"Alex that's not true!" Dean exclaimed. He grabbed Alexandria by her arms. Anguish emanated from his eyes as he stared at her, shaking his head. "I do care for you. You know that. I made a mistake. I fucked up. I know I did but that has no bearing on my feelings for you. You have to believe me. I would never intentionally hurt you, not after everything you've done for me and all the shit we've been through."

"You have a funny fuckin way of showing it."

"I wouldn't! You have to fuckin believe me doll face."

Alexandria exhaled as she felt Dean raise her head with his index knuckle. Emotions overwhelmed her as she looked into the blue eyes she loved getting lost in, hopefulness shining through them. Despite everything that she had learned in the past few hours, the thing that pissed her off the most was that underneath everything, she still loved Dean. There was still this desire to pull him close to her and vow to him that they would work things out and she would remain by his side. But this was just too much. She had compromised on a lot during their relationship. But cheating? That was something she was unsure if she could forgive and forget.

"I don't know what to believe. Hell I can't even look at you right now."

"Alexandria-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Alexandria snatched her wrists from his grasp and pushed past him, running out of the room. He stood in the place, watching her retreating form as his mouth dropped open, speechless. The auburn haired man fell onto the cold king sized bed, the same one that was warm hours ago after he pleasured his girlfriend in every way imaginable, dejected and broken.

Roman inhaled deeply and turned to face Alyssa, who had remained uncharacteristically quiet during the entire ordeal. Tears gathered in her eyes and Roman gathered her body into a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Gorgeous, go be with your cousin. I'mma stay here with Dean," the Samoan told her. He wiped her tears away and brushed his lips across hers. "Lex needs you Lyssa."

Alyssa absentmindedly nodded her head, trying to compose herself before she searched for Alexandria. She grabbed Alexandria's carry on bag that she hadn't unpacked yet and still sat next to the open door, shouldering it. Before Roman could stop her, Alyssa walked to Dean and squeezed his shoulder. The desponded man looked up.

"Fix this," Alyssa demanded before leaving to tend to her heartbroken cousin.

* * *

Blue eyes narrowed as Randy stalked through the corridors of the arena. The backstage area was a chaotic scene, something the wrestler was used to after his many years of performing on Wrestlemania. But the atmosphere didn't deter him from seeking out the one person he was searching for.

"Rollins!"

Orton watched as the man in question paused his conversation with one of the road agents, turning to face Randy. The easy going smile that was on his lips a few minutes prior disappeared when his eyes landed on Randy. Sensing the rancorous tension between the two performers, the road agent quickly departed not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

Randy struggled to keep his composure as he stared at the younger man. It was taking his all not to viciously assault him after what transpired the night before. After he no so subtly warned the man against inserting himself in his personal matters with Alani, he blatantly ignored orders and accompanied the woman to the Hall of Fame ceremony the night before. Not only did he have to deal with the fact that it looked as if the two truly enjoyed themselves, he had to endure with the constant murmurs backstage about how cute of a couple Seth and Alani would make. The thought of Seth stealing his woman away from him bruised his ego and Randy wasn't about to let such a thing happen.

"What do you want?" Seth crossed his arms.

Randy mimicked the move. "You know you've fucked up right?"

Amusement twinkled in Seth's chocolate hued orbs. "Really now? And why is that Orton?"

"I could've swore I warned you to keep your nose out of my business. Yet you showed up at the ceremony with Alani on your arm."

A cocky chuckle fell from Seth's lips as he shook his head, holding up his hand. "So lemme get this straight. You actually think you have the right to make such demands? You, the man that can't bring himself to make a commitment to Alani, think you can control her actions? Newsflash Randy: you're not her father. You can't make her behave the way that you want and you damn sure have no say in what the hell I do. Get that through your thick fucking skull."

Randy seethed as he stepped closer to Seth, getting in the man's face. His eyes darkened to a dangerous shade as he stared at Seth. Similar to when he morphed into Viper mode in the ring, his demeanor changed as his anger started to spiral out of control. However, Seth didn't flinch, his own gaze radiating with an intense ire he held for the veteran performer, silently informing Randy he wasn't going to back down like some wounded puppy.

"You know fuckin with me is career suicide don't you?"

"I keep hearing this threat but I'm not scared of you Orton. You're one wrong move away from retiring and my stock is on the rise in this company. Who do you think the company is going to put their stock behind? The bright, young talented star or the has been that can't accept that his time is slowly slipping away?"

Randy smiled, a move that didn't quite reach his eyes. He patted Seth's shoulder in a condescending manner and the younger man quickly knocked his hand away.

"Trust me this is a war you don't want Seth. Just back the fuck away from Alani. She's mine."

"Alani's yours? Well I think your fiancee Elyse would have something to say about that don't you think?"

Shock registered on Randy's face making Seth's smirk widen into a grin. Panic quickly filled his body. "What did you just say?"

"Oh don't act like you're shocked Orton. I mean you did buy the ring, get down on one knee, and ask her to become your wife. And by now you should've known how quickly word can travel backstage."

Quickly realizing what Seth was alluding to, the color drained from Randy's face which made Seth chuckle once again. "Oh what's wrong Randy? Afraid that Alani is finally going to arrive at the realization that you're nothing but a sniveling snake and she deserves better than you? She's finally going to see that you're nothing but a no good liar and that you never cared about-"

"Shut your fuckin mouth!" Randy hissed. "You don't know shit about me and Alani."

"Actually, I know everything that I need to know. You never had any intention on leaving your fiancee for Alani. You just enjoyed having some woman on call so you can use her whenever you felt like it. But I'm here to tell, those days are over."

"And what makes you think that this will help you weasel your way into Alani's life Rollins? She'll never leave despite what she says. Not after everything I've done for her. There's only one man she has her eye on and that's me. Just accept it."

Seth rolled his eyes and stifled another laugh. Numerous backstage workers and wrestlers buzzed around them as they went about their business, ignoring the impending war about to erupt between the two wrestlers. Seth leaned close to Randy and lowered his voice.

"Now if that was true you wouldn't be wasting your precious time confronting me, now would you?" Seth stated, patting Randy's shoulder roughly. Without another word, Seth stepped around Randy and walked away, his shit eating grin permanently attached to his face.

* * *

**_A/N: A lot went on with this chapter. Very interested in hearing your thoughts about the chapter. Let's see if I can reach 200 reviews. *exits while wearing a bulletproof vest until next week* _**


	16. Sixteen

_**A/N: Hello there! Thank you all for the reviews. It's crazy to me that I have OVER 200 reviews for this story. I constantly say I'm not a fan of sequels but I just can't seem to get away from Rolyssa/Dalex &amp; now (well hopefully) Selani. So thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews in making this story a success. I love to read what you all think and it encourages me to be a better writer. **_

_**So I've been thinking lately. Not only do I enjoy writing, but I enjoy reading great stories as well. But I believe there are a few writers out there that don't get their just due which is a shame. So starting from this point forward, I'm going to shoutout a writer every once in a while that I feel deserves a little more attention because their stories are the bomb. So this week, I present to you all JxTina. Now if you all enjoy Reigns smut (Seriously who doesn't?!), you need to check her out. Her Roman/Lexi mini series is amazing and will have you sweating like a heathen in church! So once again, GETCHA LIFE AND GET TO READING! I'm always here to support great writing and JxTina deserves all the praise! **_

_**Anyway enough of my rambling and onto the update to see what our favorite characters are up to! Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Sixteen**

"Free at last. Free at last. Thank God almighty she's free at last!"

Alyssa stared blankly as Cameron pushed past Naomi, bouncing inside the house with a wide grin. The makeup artist rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on Isaiah as she tried to feed him the spoonful of mushed bananas for lunch.

"Cameron what the hell are you babbling about now?" Naomi asked as she followed her former tag partner into the kitchen where Alyssa and Isaiah sat.

"It's all over the internet how that no good, mangy looking ass Ambrose has a not so secret love child on the way with another woman.I can't believe I missed the scene at the after party but it doesn't matter now. What matters is that it is time for a celebration! Nay bust out the glasses!" Cameron exclaimed happily, holding up the bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Girl if your loud self wakes up Ethan after it took me 30 minutes to put him to sleep, I'mma mess you up," Alyssa threatened. She exhaled as she watched the mushed food seeping out of Isaiah's mouth, he still refusing to swallow the meal. "And Lex is upstairs. Stop before she hears you celebrating her heartbreak."

"I'm not celebrating her heartbreak. I'm celebrating the fact she can find a man that's worth her time now and that deserves her." Cameron tossed her hair over her shoulder, sitting her designer purse on the counter. "Nay where are those glasses?"

Before Naomi could respond, Alani walked into the kitchen, carrying the tray of food she had taken upstairs a few minutes prior. Alyssa pursed her lips. "She's not eating?"

"She's not even opening the door. I think that's a sign she doesn't wanna be bothered," Alani said with a sigh. She opened the refrigerator door and placed the food inside before kicking it closed.

Cameron smacked her lips as her eyes roamed over Alani judgmentally. "Why is she here?" she asked, her tone dripping with displeasure.

"She has a name and it's Alani. Don't be rude Cam," Naomi admonished.

"Well can somebody tell her she's no longer needed. We have to tend to our friend and help her start the journey of finding a suitable replacement." Cameron pulled her iPad out her purse. "I've rounded up a few prospects already. Somebody should go wake Lex up. We got things to do!"

Naomi stared at Cameron like she had two heads before she left the kitchen and sat in the living room next to a sleeping Ethan. Alyssa shook her head and scoffed at Cameron, silently trying to reign in her emotions. She was mentally drained from the prior weekend. Between dealing with the stress of Wrestlemania and the newest issue between Dean and Alexandria, Alyssa was not in the mood to deal with Cameron's over the top personality and she predicted her patience would quickly evaporate.

"Lani isn't going anywhere. She's Alex's friend too so she gets to stay. And nobody is waking Lex up. She hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in days and she needs this rest," Alyssa stated. She picked up Isaiah and made a face at the messy smeared bananas on his face before walking towards the sink.

"Oh do not tell me she is heartbroken over this shit with Dean. She should've known once a liar always a liar. Men do not change despite what kinda lies he spewed to her and y'all."

"Girl what the hell is wrong with you?" Naomi blurted, rolling her eyes. "Somebody you consider a friend is hurting and you think it's time to drink bubbly? Are you fuckin serious right now?"

"Look I'm not going to hide the fact that I'm glad Lex is done with Dean. He was never right for her and she was too good for him. But now she has the chance to find her perfect match. She'll be back on the dating scene in no time," Cameron crowed happily. "Word backstage is Finn Balor might be interested in her. He's definitely a cutie and they would make a cute couple."

Alani glanced out the corner of her eye and watched as Alyssa's jaw twitched as she wiped Isaiah's face clean. Although she wasn't knowledgable about the friendship dynamic between the four ladies, she could tell that Naomi and Alyssa were absolutely pissed at Cameron's reaction to the entire situation. This was a time for all of Alexandria's friends to console her and provide her a shoulder to cry on. Yet all Cameron was focused on was finding her some rebound dick. The move was definitely tactless.

"I think it'll be kinda hard to find her a new man when she's still with Dean," Alani said, taking a sip of her water.

Cameron's eyes snapped up and locked with the backstage interviewer. A slight sneer crept onto her lips and she smacked her teeth. "And who asked you what you thought?"

"I was just-"

"You were just what? Offering an opinion on a situation you barely have any knowledge of? Look girl, you've barely been on the roster for an entire year so excuse me if I don't think too highly of your thoughts and comments."

"Cameron chill," Alyssa ordered, turning to face her friend and glaring at her.

"I'm just saying. She barely knows Alex and yet she's going to tell me what is best for my friend? She has a lot of damn nerve."

Alani chuckled ruefully and sat her bottle on the countertop, leaning forward. She eyed Cameron up and down and rolled her eyes. It wasn't lost on her that Cameron didn't like her. She had heard the murmurs backstage about the shade the diva constantly tossed her way but the two of them never had a face to face interaction until today. In Alani's eyes, how Cameron felt about her was none of her concern. But the way Cameron treated her definitely was and she would be dammed if she allowed the woman talk to her any way she pleased.

"You know what I may not have been friends with Lex as long as you claimed you have been-"

"Claimed?"

"Yes, claimed. I didn't stutter so try to keep up. But I do know her well enough to know that she's just not going to jump on board to hopping on the next piece of available dick because of this latest hiccup with Dean. She loves him and her feelings won't instantly disappear as much as you want them to."

Cameron waved her hand dismissively in Alani's direction, turning to face Alyssa and Naomi who by now both sat in the living room watching the exchange between the two with a growing interest. "Why was she even invited?"

"Once again, she has a name and it's Alani. Don't act like you don't know it because you constantly have it in your mouth every damn chance you get. And I'm here because I'm Lex's friend and unlike you I wanna make sure she is okay."

"So now you think you know me interviewer girl? You don't know shit about me or how I feel about my friends. So I suggest you remove some of that snippiness from your tone before I help you."

"Hey none of that is going to be happening in this house around my two sons, so I'm gonna need for you both to relax," Alyssa demanded, finally deciding to intervene. She placed Isaiah in his bassinet next to Ethan, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead and ruffling his curly hair. She turned to face Cameron once again.

"Now I know Lex better than anybody in this room and I am inclined to agree with Alani. Lex is not going to be down with the idea of simply breaking things off with Dean because of this mess. I've seen her hop into another relationship after falling out with Dean before and she definitely wasn't happy so I won't let it happen again. Right now her brain and heart are battling one another and she's not in the right state of mind to decide what to do. She needs time to figure everything out."

"So you're just going to let her stay with him? As her cousin you need to be encouraging her to cut her losses and move on before it's too late. You need to intervene Lyssa."

Alyssa shook her head, walking back into the kitchen to clean up the mess the twins made earlier while eating. "Oh no. Last time I tried that, we got into a big ass argument and she still remained with Dean. Lex is grown. She makes her own decisions because this is her life. The only thing I'm going to do is be here for her when she wants to talk."

"And that goes for the rest of us too Cam," Naomi added. "This isn't time for your meddling shit. Alex doesn't need to be confused even more with you trying to hook her up with a new man. The fiasco just happened a few days ago. So forget whatever idea you have in your mind and let Alex and Dean work things out themselves. Stay out of it."

Cameron folded her arms across her chest and huffed in exasperation. She simply couldn't understand how her friends could simply sit back and allow Alexandria to wallow in depression because of a man that wasn't her equal. In her eyes, the more the Georgia native harped over her recent troubles with Dean, the bigger opportunity he had to try to weasel his way back into her life. It dawned on Cameron since her friends were too content on not doing everything in their power to help Alexandria move past Dean, it would be up to her to get the ball rolling.

And she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

"You know your boy dumb as hell right?"

Roman slapped Jimmy upside the head making him wince. "Dude, you're not helping."

"I'm just saying. How does he cheat on the girl that stood up for him against everybody? The one that managed to fall in love with him despite him constantly trying to push her away? Like how does he fuck that up? Is he out of his mind?"

Roman exhaled and turned to look at his best friend. Dean sat in an arm chair, staring at his cell phone as if he could will it to ring through magical mind tricks. He hadn't moved from his spot in the past hour since the two former Shield members arrived to Naomi and Jimmy's house. Since returning to Tampa after Wrestlemania, Dean had pretty much disappeared. He didn't step out the confines of his apartment nor call his friends. It was as if he was still in a state of shock and hadn't drifted back to reality yet. Roman was surprised Dean was still able to perform during their match on Sunday but since then, he knew things were not right with the Lunatic Fringe.

A rapid knock on the door made Jimmy stand from his seat and walk towards the front door. A few seconds later, he returned to the living room, Seth following closely behind him. The two toned hair man tilted his head in greeting to Roman before his brown eyes fell on Dean. He sighed.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Since I dragged him over here. He's been MIA since we've come back to Tampa and I decided to go by his apartment and see how he was. Luckily I have a key, because he wasn't going to let me in," Roman replied with a shake of his head.

Seth nodded his head and wrinkled his nose. "I take it by that stench, he hasn't showered lately?" Roman nodded his head. Seth crouched in front of Dean and shook his shoulder. "Ambrose, snap out of it man. This isn't like you."

When the auburn haired man didn't answer, Seth turned to face Roman and Jimmy. "How the hell are we gonna fix this?"

"Hell I'm not sure we can," Jimmy said. "What the hell are we supposed to do to help Alex forgive him for knocking up another woman?"

"Allegedly knocking up another woman," Roman corrected.

Jimmy stared at his cousin as if he lost his mind. "Uce, c'mon. I know this is your best friend and you don't want to believe that he could commit a fuck up of this magnitude and hurt your wife's cousin but do you honestly believe this chick lied about something so serious?"

"As a wrestler you should know some women will stoop to any level to get with their favorite wrestler. And this chick doesn't even have a fuckin DNA test that proves this baby is Dean's. As far as I'm concerned, she could've gotten pregnant by somebody else and is trying to pass of the baby as Dean's because he has money."

"Reigns is right. It's just real suspicious that she pops up right as Dean is finally about to be deemed the next big thing in the company, one of the top performers. I wouldn't be surprised if she had an angle either."

Jimmy dragged a hand down his face and exhaled, quickly seeing arguing with the two other men was futile in nature. "Nevertheless, your theory isn't going to help us force this man to take a shower and make this up to Alex."

"All we have to do is prove that the chick is lying through her teeth. Then Dean's name will be cleared and he and Alex can-"

"No."

Three heads quickly whirled around and faced the man who hadn't spoken since days ago. His gaze remained on the cell phone in his hand.

"As much as I would want to believe your theory Reigns, it's time for me to accept I fucked up. There's no easy fix to this."

"So are you saying that you remember sleeping with her?"

Dean shook his head. "No. That part is still fuzzy. But once again my actions lead to this. If only I hadn't went out that night and took my ass back to my room to talk to Alex, this wouldn't even be a fuckin possibility. I swear this is exactly what I was afraid of. No matter how hard I try, I always fuck shit up. It's what I do best."

Roman's lips pursed and he crossed his arms over his massive chest. "Dean this is not the time to beat yourself up over this. Ok you possibly fucked up. But you're human. We're human. We make mistakes. But that doesn't mean you're a constant screw up."

"Doesn't it Reigns? I mean look at it: I fucked up our friendship, I almost fucked up Alyssa and Alex's friendship, Alex and Cameron are constantly butting heads because of me, Alex's relationship with her parents is damn near non existent because of me. I warned her I was not a good guy and I fuck things up wherever I go. Now she's suffering the consequences and that's not fair at all. She doesn't deserve the migraine that is Dean Ambrose."

"But Ambrose can't you see that most of those things have fixed themselves? You and Reigns are cool once again and Alyssa and Alex are closer than ever. Now the situation with Cameron and her parents have nothing to do with you and everything to do with them. They're the ones that are unwilling to let bygones be bygones. But you can't blame yourself because they're stubborn," Seth told his friend.

"It's just like I'm always letting Alex down. She tells me she loves me and what do I do? I don't say the shit back because I'm fucking afraid. Yet she accepted my reasoning and stuck by me. But that was hard as hell for her to do. I cannot fathom asking her to forgive me for this and stick by me once again. She deserves better than that. She deserves better than me."

A thick, awkward silence filled the living room after Dean's declaration. He lowered his head and rested it against his kneecap, his arm shielding his face from his friends. The moment he closed his eyes, Alexandria's emotionally distraught face appeared. That was the last image he had embedded his mind since he last saw her. What was started out as one of the biggest moments in his life, quickly turned into one of the worst. He finally had everything he wanted: he was scheduled to win the World Heavyweight title, he had the best friends a man could ask for, and most importantly he had the most amazing woman by his side. Dean was finally happy and enjoying life. But all of that changed once Gretchen crashed the after party.

Alexandria and Dean hadn't talked or came face to face with one another since that night of the Hall of Fame ceremony when she ran out the hotel room. She hadn't called him and he couldn't bring himself to call her. The time apart was hellacious for Dean and he would give anything to hear her voice, to see her sparkling light brown eyes, to be greeted with the wide smile she only gave him. But he knew Alexandria needed space to sort through her emotions just like he needed time to decide how to attack the latest obstacle.

"Break up with her."

Dean's head slowly raised from his leg and he locked eyes with the emotionless charcoals of Roman.

"What?"

"Since you feel that Lex deserves better than you, break up with her. Do what you always do and run away now that things are a little tougher. It's the same thing you did when her father used your past to get inside your head so Alex definitely wouldn't be surprised if you did it again," Roman said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Anyway Alex is gorgeous. I'm sure it won't be long before dudes are knocking down her door wanting to replace you. So she won't be lonely for long," Jimmy added.

Dean felt his jaw muscles clench tightly as he digested his friends' words. One part of him said they were right. He could end Alexandria's misery and break up with her. He could claim he needed time to himself to figure out what to do with the latest hurdle in his life and he didn't want to drag her down with him. That would give her the opportunity to find a man with less emotional baggage and damage that would treat her like the queen she was.

However, the stubborn fighter in him didn't know if he could give up one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Roman was right. He always did this. Whenever things didn't go his way, he ran. He did it before to Alexandria and he promised her he wouldn't do it again. And the idea of other men cozying up to his doll face, the only woman that was able to make him let down his guard made his blood boil. He could just imagine how much they were salivating at the idea of their relationship ending, wanting to put their bid in as soon as they could.

Dean parted his lips to respond and quickly closed them as memories from the past year attacked his mind: their anniversary, the trip to Georgia when they visited her old dance studio, the night she lost her virginity to him. Despite a part of him yelling he wasn't any good for Alexandria, he couldn't deny the good times they shared with one another. Moments he couldn't share with any other woman. Memories that he couldn't fathom Alexandria creating with somebody else.

"You can't do it can you?"

Seth's voice interrupted Dean's thoughts making his gaze land on the younger man. "You can talk about how Alex deserves better than you but the idea of letting her go is too much to handle isn't it?"

Dean exhaled and palmed his face in his hands before nodding. "I can't walk away from her. But I don't know how to fix this," Dean admitted.

"Fight for her," Roman stated simply. "You fucked up royally Ambrose. But now is the time to prove how sorry you are. If you want Alex then you have to earn back her trust. And it won't be easy but if she's the woman you're willing to change your life for, she'll be worth it."

Dean's hands fell away from his face and he stared into the three pairs of concerned orbs. Reigns was right. It wouldn't be easy to fix things with Alexandria. Hell she may very well have slapped him in his face the next time she saw him face to face. But it was imperative that he fight to keep their relationship afloat.

Because a life without his girlfriend was something he didn't want any parts of.

* * *

Alexandria twirled the straw in her untouched mai tai as she sat at the bar. Sunglasses covered her bloodshot eyes and a cap was perched on her head to conceal the unruly mass of curls that she hadn't bothered to comb since Saturday. She anxiously glanced at the clock on her phone, exhaling softly.

She felt like shit. She knew she looked like shit. And she couldn't find a tiny part of her to give a shit. It was hard to care about your appearance when your entire life was in shambles. It was crazy how quickly her life turned upside down in the blink of an eye. One moment, she was in the arms of the man she loved, enjoying his company and looking forward to watching him perform at one of the biggest shows in the sports entertainment business. The next, she was reeling after learning that there was a high possibility Dean fathered another woman's baby. That he impregnated another woman while he was with her.

He cheated on her.

Alexandria took a quick sip of her drink to stop the tears from falling down her face to no avail. Her eyes burned as she continued to sip the sweet liquor, memories from the confrontation with Gretchen to the subsequent scene between the fractured couple in front of Alyssa and Roman swirled in her brain. She desperately wished this was some sick joke somebody was playing on her and Dean. But she knew it wasn't. This was all very real and she had no clue on how she could fix things.

Hell, if they were able to be fixed.

The day after her world blew up in her face, Alexandria quickly hopped on a plane back to Tampa. She couldn't stay in San Francisco and possibly face Dean backstage. She didn't want to distract him before the biggest match of his career and she didn't want to deal with the numerous sympathetic looks and whispers. Although she didn't stay to watch his match in person, she still watched it at home. Despite everything that had happened the night before, Alexandria still supported Dean and was happy he was finally getting his moment to show management he could be the face of the company as the new champion. Once the referee raised his hand in victory, the tears rapidly flowed down Alexandria's face, both from happiness and fear of what was going to happen to their relationship.

Once Roman and Alyssa returned back to Tampa, Alexandria quickly packed a bag and hauled ass over there. There were so many memories of Dean inside her apartment and she found it unbearable to stay there. Alyssa immediately welcomed her with open arms and gave her space, not once prying about her current dilemma to which Alexandria was grateful. She cried her eyes out while she walked down memory lane and remembered the multiple good times she experienced within the last year, waiting for the one call or text she desperately wanted that never came.

It appeared as if Dean was taking the same approach that Alyssa was and giving her time to cope with everything that was happening. And to be quite honest, Alexandria didn't know how she should feel about his way of handling things. On one hand, she was appreciative that he was being mindful of her needs and not trying to force himself back into her good graces. But on the other, she felt as if he needed to be doing everything in his power to win back her trust and to show her that although he made a mistake, she was still the only woman he wanted.

But maybe it was time Alexandria accepted the truth. Maybe the warnings she received from everybody the year before were finally manifesting. They told her he could never be in a monogamous relationship. That he was a hot ass mess that would never be able to completely trust a woman and would fuck any willing female. But she ignored it all. She just focused on the way his eyes sparkled whenever he looked at her, how he constantly leaped out of his comfort zone in order to please her, how he confided things to her that he never did with anybody else. Alexandria convinced herself that she would be the woman that would finally change Dean Ambrose for the better.

What a fuckin fool she had been.

The Georgia native peaked at her phone again and unlocked it. All of her friends had text her throughout the past few days, checking to see if she was alright. And for the most part she had ignored every attempt. However, when she saw the text appear on her screen from Cameron, her intrigue piqued. The two of them hadn't spoken much lately since Alexandria decided to distance herself from the diva due to her constantly lambasting her relationship with Dean. However, in the text Cameron appeared to be genuinely concerned about Alexandria. Despite being a lifetime member of the Dean Ambrose Haters fan club, Cameron stated she never wanted to see Alexandria hurt and invited the woman out for a drink to give her a break from drowning her sorrows in past memories. Without another thought, Alexandria quickly tossed on some clothes and headed to the bar. Maybe some fresh air and a couple of drinks would do her some good after all.

But now, Cameron was late. And Alexandria was starting to get pissed. She decided that she was going to finish her drink and head back to Roman and Alyssa's so she could continue her pity party of one.

"Is this seat taken?"

The thick Irish accent made Alexandria lift her head. She watched as the man leaned over the back of the bar stool and flashed her a smile.

"Finn what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was actually looking to get a decent pint of stout. That's what people do at bars isn't it?"

Alexandria rolled her eyes and slightly chuckled. She shrugged. "I believe so. Didn't know you stayed near here."

"I actually was here with a couple of friends and they all bailed on me. I was getting ready to leave but I happened to see a beautiful woman sitting by herself and looking like she could use some company," Finn explained with a sheepish grin. "But if you're busy I won't intrude."

Alexandria opened her mouth to respond when her phone chimed, alerting her of the text she just received. She glanced at the screen and sighed once she saw the message from Cameron telling her something came up last minute and she wouldn't be able to make it. Alexandria definitely didn't feel like going back to Alyssa and Roman's but she also wasn't trying to sit in the bar by herself looking like a lonely loser.

"Actually, would you mind joining me? My friend cancelled and you're right: I could use the company."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, cautiously eyeing Alexandria.

"Of course I am. So sit and buy me a drink." She gestured to the stool next to her.

Finn's grin widened as he slid onto the stool next to Alexandria, raising his hand for the bartender. "It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Alexandria stumbled inside her apartment, giggling quietly an equally silly Finn behind her. She turned on her heel and stared at the wrestler as he leaned against her door frame, eyeing her. After three mai tais it was safe to assume the young woman was definitely feeling the after effects of the liquor. Since it was late at night, Alexandria decided to head back to her own apartment, opting to avoid disturbing her cousin and her family.

Alexandria kicked off her shoes and peeled her white cardigan off her body, tossing it behind her. "Are you sure you don't wanna come in? I'm sure we can order some pizza and pig out. Or drink some more. Yep. Drinks sound good."

Finn shook his head and chuckled. "I think it's best if I headed back to my place," he said. His arms immediately reached for Alexandria as her body wobbled, threatening to fall to the floor. He held her steady. "Anyway I don't think you need anymore drinks Alex."

Alexandria playfully pouted and folded her arms. Despite not wanting to be alone, she knew Finn was right. She may have been a tad bit tipsy but she didn't want to drink anymore than she could handle. That would definitely lead her to making decisions she would be sure to regret in the morning.

"I guess you're right _Dad,_' she said with a roll of her eyes. "Thanks for keeping me company and not being nosey. It was what I needed."

"Glad I could help." Finn pushed a strand of hair behind Alexandria's ear and stepped closer to her. She nervously bit her bottom lip at the gleam in his eyes and awkwardly stepped away, wrapping her arms around her. Slightly dejected, Finn offered her a wry smile. "If you ever need somebody to help you forget about things, give me a call."

Alexandria nodded. "I'll keep the offer in mind. Goodnight Finn."

Alexandria watched as the Irish man turned on his heel and walked away, glancing once behind him towards her. Once he disappeared from her view she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Her chest heaved with each breath she took as her eyes darted around the apartment. Fresh memories of the last time her and Dean were there sprung in her mind. From him trying his hand at presenting her with breakfast in bed that he claimed he cooked himself but truly purchased from the small bistro up the street to the lazy yet intense sexual romp they engaged it on her couch when she distracted him from watching a Flyers game. Now that Alexandria was all alone, she remembered why she escaped to Alyssa's in the first place. But that simply wasn't an option. Hopefully she had consumed so much alcohol she could fall face first onto her bed and into a deep slumber before more thoughts of Dean tortured her.

Alexandria pushed herself off the door and started walking towards her bedroom. The turn of the lock stopped her in her tracks and she whirled around, searching for a weapon. The moment she grasped a random screw driver sitting on the counter, the door slowly pushed open and her eyes locked with the blue irises she hadn't seen in days.

"How did you get in here?"

Dean raised the key Alexandria gave him prior to their anniversary as he remained in the doorway. He remained silent as his orbs raked over her body. She squirmed slightly from the gaze and protectively covered her arms over her chest. Her breath became hitched in her throat as she watched him approach her. Once he stood a few feet away from her, he sighed.

"I have a feeling you'll want this back considering," Dean said as he placed the key on the kitchen counter.

Alexandria bit the inside of her bottom lip. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes and she willed them not to trickle down her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by earlier to talk but you weren't here. So I waited for you to come back. Where were you?"

"I was out having a drink with a friend."

"Female or male?"

Alexandria rolled her eyes and brushed past Dean to walk towards her fridge. "Does it really matter?"

Dean's face crumbled at Alexandria's refusal to address his question, inadvertently receiving the answer he was seeking. He ripped a hand through his messy hair, his ire growing within him.

"So we have one disagreement and you go out looking for a new boyfriend already? Wow."

Alexandria whirled around and looked at Dean disbelievingly, scoffing. "First of all, he's not my boyfriend. Second of all, what's going on between us right now is more than a disagreement Dean. A disagreement is us not being able to reach a compromise on what restaurant we should go to for dinner. Or why you're balking at the idea of giving me a key to your place. But Dean this is bigger than that."

"Look doll face I know I royally fucked up and I'm sorry about that. But I'm willing to work this out. I can't lose you. I won't lose you."

"It's not that easy Dean! Trust me I wish it was but it's not. Not when I'm sitting here second guessing our entire fuckin relationship, wondering if you even cared about me in the first place. Or was it just some elaborate lie?"

"Don't do that," Dean growled. He stepped closer to Alexandria, shaking his head. "You know I care about you."

"Somebody that cares about me wouldn't have did what you did Dean. I overlooked a lot of shit by being with you. The shit you did to Roman and my cousin? I forgave you for. The key incident? I compromised on that. The fact you couldn't tell me you love me? I accepted your reluctance to repeat the words. But now this? I mean how much more shit and I'm gonna have to give you a reprieve for by being with you?"

"Alex-"

"I've been nothing but a faithful, caring, and understanding girlfriend to you Ambrose and this is how you fuckin repay me? Sleeping with some trailer park trash looking ass bitch and getting her pregnant? Robbing me of the opportunity to give you your first child? You have some fuckin nerve!"

By this time the tears Alexandria tried to stop, trailed down her face as her emotions continued to spiral out of control. Not being able to stand there and watch her cry, Dean inched towards her, engulfing her in his arms. Alexandria resisted the hug, hitting him in his chest as she started to sob, the hurt and anger she held inside of her for the past few days finally unleashing.

"Let me go Dean! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"I'm sorry." Dean buried his face in the crook of Alexandria's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. "I know I say those words a lot. But I truly am sorry. I do care about you and it's never my intention to hurt you. I want to give you the world Alex because that's what you fuckin deserve. But it seems like I continue fucking up and you don't need a constant fuck up in your life."

Dean pulled away slightly and tilted Alexandria's head up with his index finger. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I'm not perfect. But I'm willing to make this up to you and to fix things. I can't fathom life without you doll face. But only if you want the same thing because I won't force you. So what do you want Lex?"

The light sensation of Dean's breath on her face caused Alexandria's eyes to flutter open. Her lip trembled as she observed the sheer nervousness and blatant sincerity radiating from Dean's gaze. It seemed as every force in the universe was urging her to give Dean another chance. She saw the potential in him. They may have had their share of problems but despite it all they had their great moments as well. But was that enough to help her overlook his most recent transgression?

Alexandria took a deep breath to calm her nerves, feeling Dean's grip around her body tighten slightly. She shook her head.

"I don't know."

* * *

_**A/N: A very Dalex heavy chapter this time around. Although I'm not sure it's one you all may like. *evil laugh* As if everything wasn't already a mess, here's Cameron reappearing and causing further complications. *waits for the threats for both me and her* So thoughts on this update? Reviews are like a song with a snazzy hook and a good beat. They'll make me wiggle in my chair all night long. :-)**_


	17. Seventeen

_**A/N: Long time no see everybody. Once again, I would like to thank you all for the continued support for the story. I know Sunday has come and gone without an update and I apologize. Sometimes there are moments when I start overthinking things in my head and psyching myself out that cause me to run into that longtime foe, Writer's Block. Full disclosure, I took an entire week off from writing. I didn't write, I didn't read anything, I didn't review anything either. I just needed a break. I started to feel as if I was trying to force things while comparing myself to others which wasn't good. I wanted to clear my head and remember why I returned to writing in the first place, which was to simply have fun, before I returned. But now I'm back and ready to continue on with Lazy. So thank you for your patience and I hope I didn't lose any readers in the process. This was supposed to go up last night but the NXT special took up all my time. Seriously if you haven't watched, GET YA LIFE! But enough of my rambling. Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Seventeen**

"Isaiah no! Don't put the food in your hair!"

Wide, innocent brown orbs stared at Roman in confusion as he rubbed the mushy apricot mixture Roman sat in front of him on his head. The father exhaled and reached for a towel, shaking his head.

"Clearly you don't understand the concept of Samoans loving to eat just yet son." Roman wiped Isaiah's head and face, trying to erase any traces of a failed lunch before Alyssa returned home. Once he was done cleaning his son, Roman turned to his other twin, groaning when he saw Ethan trying to stand in his high chair.

"Ethan stop before you hurt yourself!" Roman admonished, quickly grabbing the toddler and picking him out of the seat. Ethan giggled as his small hands reached for Roman's hair, oblivious to the previous dangerous situation he was just in.

"I can't wait for y'all Mama to get back here. You two are a handful." Roman shook his head and chuckled. He walked to the living room and placed Ethan on the carpet, handing him a colorful book to entertain himself with. He turned around and sighed when he saw Isaiah trying to eat his cell phone.

"Boy you're weird. You don't want to eat food but you want to eat my phone?" Roman grabbed his phone away from Isaiah and picked him up as well. The baby started to whimper as he tried to grab the phone from his father making Roman click his tongue against his teeth. "That may work with your Mama but it won't work on me son. You are not having my iPhone as a snack."

Isaiah's lower lip began to tremble and a quick few seconds later, his loud wails filled the house. Ethan's head shot up, his face crinkling in confusion as he tried to figure out why his brother was crying. Roman started to bounce the baby in his arms, trying to stop his cries when the doorbell rang. Running his free hand through his hair, Roman walked to the door, grateful to see Dean on the opposite side. For some odd reason, he had a way of stopping the twins from crying with his antics and keeping them entertained.

"Where the hell is she?"

Roman's brow furrowed as he quickly stepped out the way of a barreling Dean as he pushed his way inside, his blue eyes wide and darting around the room.

"Hello to you too Ambrose," Roman greeted. He kicked the door closed. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked while walking back into the living room, Isaiah still crying in his arms. He ran a soothing hand down the baby's back trying to calm him down.

"Alex. Where is she?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders in response as he watched Dean anxiously walk around the first floor of the house. Once he realized Alexandria wasn't holed up in a room, he entered the living room again and started pacing.

"Calm down and talk to me," Roman told his friend before he sat on the couch. "I don't know where Lex is. Last I heard she was back at her place."

"Well she's not there now Fabio. And she's definitely not at my apartment. The only other logical explanation is here," Dean said, nibbling his bottom lip.

Before Roman could respond, Dean climbed the stairs two at a time to search for his girlfriend despite Roman telling him he didn't know where Alexandria was. Roman groaned and leaned back, placing Isaiah's head on his chest. He locked eyes with Ethan who stared him as if he was wondering what was going on with his Uncle Dean.

"I know Ethan. Uncle Dean has issues. You don't even have to tell me."

Roman discreetly pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his shorts to call Alyssa. Why did he have to insist he would be okay staying at home with the kids while she headed to the gym with Naomi and Cameron? Since the moment Alyssa walked out the door, Ethan and Isaiah had did everything possible to drive him crazy from crawling all around the house, placing their food everywhere but their mouths, and being fascinated with trying to yank Roman's hair out of his scalp. It was clear his wife was indeed Superwoman for being able to handle two babies at once.

As if on cue, the back door opened and the animated chatter of Alyssa and Naomi filled the air as they walked into the house. At the sound of her youngest son crying, Alyssa abruptly stopped talking and turned her head, coming face to face with her three favorite men.

"What's wrong with Mama's baby?" Alyssa made her way towards Roman and grabbed Isaiah from him. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and started to bounce his small body against hers, kissing the side of his forehead.

"He tried to eat my phone and when I took it from him, he started crying," Roman explained.

Alyssa giggled at the pure look of worry on Roman's face. "Don't worry. He does the same thing to me too when I won't let him eat one of my earrings. He's probably teething or he's tired and needs a nap."

"Now how do you know that off the top of your head and I don't?" Roman asked.

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders as she leaned forward towards her husband. She brushed her lips across his for a quick kiss and pulled away slightly, smiling. "That's what happens when you spend so much time with the kids. You become more attentive to their habits. Don't worry you'll get there."

Roman opened his mouth to respond when a loud crashing noise interrupted him. Alyssa and Naomi's heads jerked towards the sound, curiosity flashing in their gazes.

"Ean! Ean!" Ethan cooed as he pointed upstairs, struggling to escape from Naomi's grasp so he could crawl towards the stairs to check on his uncle.

A few second later, Dean bounced down the stairs, his appearance more disheveled than when he first arrived at the house. "Dean what in the hell was that?"

"Have you spoken to your cousin?" Dean asked Alyssa, ignoring Roman's question.

Alyssa raised her brow at her husband's friend. "Not since she left a couple of nights ago. I was gonna head to her place to check on her later. I just figured she needed some time to herself."

Dean ripped a hand through his hair and kicked the air. He started to pace and Alyssa turned towards Roman for an explanation who was busy shaking his head at the man.

"Apparently Lex isn't at her place and neither of us seem to know where she could be."

"What do you mean nobody knows where she is?" Alyssa questioned, her voice slightly elevating. She handed a sleeping Isaiah to Roman and grabbed her purse, searching for her cell phone. "Have you tried calling her?"

Dean stopped pacing and shot Alyssa a duh expression. "Of course I didn't think of that simple solution before I stormed over here."

Alyssa fought the urge to flip her middle finger at Dean and located her phone. She dialed Alexandria's number and frowned when the call went straight to voicemail. "Voicemail."

"I'm sure wherever Lex is, she's safe. She's a grown woman that can take care of herself," Naomi assured her friends as she struggled to hold Ethan who was busy trying to flip out of her arms.

"I swear if she's with that Irish boy toy, he'll have hell to pay."

"Wait, what the hell are you babbling about now?" Roman asked.

"Finn fuckin Balor. I knew he was trouble the moment I saw him salivating over my girlfriend at the after party."

"So just because you saw the two of them having a conversation, he's her boy toy? Dean, that doesn't make any sense."

"No it's not just that. When I went to her apartment the other night to work things out, she wasn't there so I waited for her. I saw her stumble home with him and it was clear they had a great fuckin time."

"Wait are you saying Lex and Balor-"

Dean shook his head, quickly denying the assumption. "No he wasn't there long enough for that. But who knows what may have happened if Lex hadn't been drinking?"

Alyssa's face scrunched in confusion and she shook her head. "Nah, I refuse to believe that. Not only does Lex barely know Balor, but she's crazy about you. Despite the issue you two are experiencing she would never do that. Lex doesn't get over heartbreak so quic-"

"Hey heffas, I gotta head out. Something came up," Cameron announced as she entered the home, interrupting the conversation. Her eyes landed on Dean and she scoffed, crossing her arms over her breasts as she eyed him with disdain. "Well look who it is. Baby Daddy Ambrose himself."

Dean groaned and cut his eyes at Cameron. "I do not have time for your shit today."

"I mean I would guess not. Don't you have some baby shopping to do? Prenatal visits to accompany your trailer park baby mother to? Or have you already abandoned your responsibility like you always do?"

"Cameron, chill!" Roman ordered. He placed his hand in the center of Dean's chest to keep him from stalking towards the smaller Diva. "Have you heard from Alex?"

Cameron's stance remained defensive and she rolled her eyes. "Even if I did, like hell I'm telling this fool so he can run after her. As far as I'm concerned, Lex is better off without him."

"Look, nobody asked you what your fuckin opinion was. So keep your nose out of our relationship!"

"Maybe my nose wouldn't be in it if you didn't stick your dick into the first willing chick you met and she didn't crash the after party and announce to the world she was pregnant with your baby," Cameron said with a sarcastic laugh. "And relationship? If Alex has any sense, she'll drop your ass and find her a man that is worthy to be with her."

Dean struggled against Roman's hand, his irritation quickly spiraling out of control. Typically when Cameron took her jabs at him, Alexandria was there to calm every one involved down. But now that she wasn't, Cameron was taking the opportunity to blast Dean and he would be dammed if a woman whose claim to fame was releasing some lackluster pop single would talk to him any type of way.

"You would love that wouldn't you? Well I'm sorry to break it to you toots but that's not how relationships work. A person doesn't just break up with somebody simply because of a misunderstanding or an issue. They work it out. But I'm sure you wouldn't know that because it has been quite some time that you've had a man of your own. Hence why your nose is all up in my relationship with Alex."

"Alright enough!" Alyssa stood in between Dean and Cameron, holding her arms out. "Ro, take Dean and the boys outside so me and Naomi can talk to Cameron."

Dean stared at Alyssa with an incredulous expression and she held up her hand. "That wasn't optional Ambrose. Go cool off."

Grumbling under his breath, Dean begrudgingly grabbed Ethan from Naomi and followed Roman and Isaiah out the deck door. Once they were gone, Alyssa spun on her heel and faced her friend, crossing her arms.

"The nerve of him! To think his fuck up is just a misunderstanding and that Alex will take him back. Yeah right! I would like to see him try!"

Alyssa and Naomi shared a look as Cameron ran her hands through her hair, admiring her appearance in the mirror on the wall. "Cameron, remember the other day how we told you to not stick your nose in Alex's business and not to force her into a situation she wasn't emotionally ready for?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Why do I get the feeling you ignored everything we said and did what you wanted to do?" Naomi asked, raising her brow.

Cameron paused in the middle of applying lip gloss to her lips. She cleared her throat nervously. "What makes you say that?"

"Dean told us he went to Alex's place the other night and she was with Finn Balor. Now that wouldn't be your doing would it Cam?" Alyssa held up her hand before she could respond. "And before you try to lie please remember that I've known you for years so you can't get shit past me."

Cameron smacked her lips and stomped her feet. "Fine! I set Lex up on a blind date with Finn! And I'm not apologizing for it either!"

Alyssa groaned and dragged a hand down her face as Naomi tossed her arms in the air in exasperation. "Why the hell can't you just follow simple ass instructions Cam? What made you think it was a good idea to force my heartbroken cousin on a date with a man she barely knows? Are you out your mind?"

"Look, Alex doesn't need to be wasting any tears over Ambrose's no good ass! She needs to get out there and find a man that will treat her how she deserves."

"Who the hell are you to decide what a grown ass woman needs Cam? You're not her. You're not her heart or her brain! You can't control how she feels or who she decides to spend her life with. Look at everybody that tried to run her life; they failed! Why can't you just accept the fact that Alex is with Dean and leave well enough alone?"

"How the fuck can y'all be so okay with Lex dating Dean after all the bullshit he has done? Not only did he cheat on her and get some other woman pregnant, but he teamed up with Summer Rat to rip Ro and Lyssa apart!"

"You cannot be serious. You're still tripping over something that happened years ago?" Alyssa stared at Cameron as if she had grown two heads. "We have forgiven Dean and are past that. Why are you still tripping about something that didn't happen to you?"

"Because-"

"Enough Cameron!" Alyssa exclaimed, startling her. "Even if you don't like Lex and Dean being together, did it ever occur to you that you could be placing my cousin in danger? None of us know Finn like that. What if he took advantage of her in an emotional distraught state and she did something she regretted? You ambushed her and you're acting like that's okay and it's not!"

"Lyssa just try to see it from my perspective."

"Don't you get it Cameron? There's no way for you to explain this where I will understand. You blatantly did what you wanted to do. You're not doing this for her, you're doing this because you don't like Dean and everything has to be about you. Nobody in this friend circle can sit up here and say they never made a mistake. I know I have but people have forgiven me. And I'm choosing to do the same thing with Dean. Holding on to his past mistake is not only going to push Lex away but it's gonna piss me the fuck off. And trust me girlfriend, you don't wanna see me pissed off."

"Alys-"

"Save it Cameron! Now if you'll excuse me I have to find my cousin. I suggest you leave before I come back." Without another look in her friend's direction, Alyssa stormed up the stairs, silently praying wherever Alexandria was she was safe and sound.

* * *

Alexandria inhaled deeply as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were reddened from the amount of crying she had done during the past few days and her skin had lost the luster it normally had. She just had to come back to the one place that she vowed she wouldn't return to since the last time she visited as if her life wasn't already in shambles. But she was desperate. She needed answers and she couldn't find them sitting on her couch in Tampa, eating a tub of ice cream and crying. She didn't know exactly what she was hoping to find by coming there but she was hoping that by the time she left, she was a step closer to repairing her life.

She never thought she would be one of those women that would be emotionally distraught once she broke up with a man. Yet, here she was. Being at odds with Dean destroyed her and made her yearn for their happier times. She missed him terribly and just wanted to wake up to the announcement that this was some sick and twisted joke. Instead, this was a reality that she was going to have to learn to cope with.

Alexandria pushed the door open, the sound of hushed voices greeting her. She hesitantly walked towards the main living room, her brown orbs falling onto the two individuals whispering to one another. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms, clearing her throat.

"You two are horrible at this whispering thing."

The young woman watched as her parents jerked away from one another at the sound of her voice and shared nervous glances with one another. After the way Alexandria's last visit ended, Sherman and Paula both were shocked to see their only child on the other side of their door as they tried to leave to enjoy brunch with a few of their friends. They knew something had to be terribly wrong for her to show up but they were unsure on how to approach the subject without upsetting Alexandria.

"Alexandria, come to the dining area. Esmerelda can fix you a plate," Paula said, walking towards her.

Alexandria straightened her posture, tilting her body away from her mother's. Paula's expression fell at the move as Alexandria shook her head.

"This isn't a social visit and trust me it won't take long."

Alexandria's gaze drifted towards her father who hadn't said anything since she arrived and chuckled wryly. His demeanor remained as calm and collected as it typically was, his face stoic and hard to read. Sherman Stewart never allowed people to uncover his innermost thoughts and emotions. Not even his family.

"How can you stand there without a care in the world after what you did?"

Sherman's eyebrow raised. "What exactly did I do to you this time Alexandria?"

"I mean I know you don't like Dean but to go the extent that you went to is low even for you. But you are the same man that dug up dirt from his past to guilt him into breaking up with me last year. So I should be used to you not having a conscience."

Sherman held up his index finger and smirked. "Ah, I see. There's trouble in paradise in with Mr. Ambrose and you're here to blame me for it all is that it? Exactly how did he fuck up this time?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Father. You know exactly what you did so there's no need for me to go into details."

"If you're going to come into my house and accuse me of ruining your seemingly perfect relationship with your ex druggie of a boyfriend, the least you could do is inform me of what I allegedly did, don't you think?"

Alexandria tilted her head backwards and inhaled. She held a small glimmer of hope that she would be able to get her father to admit to his wrongdoing without her divulging her latest issue with Dean. But it was clear he was going to keep up the charade for as long as he could.

"A woman crashed the Hall of Fame ceremony claiming to be pregnant with Dean's child."

Confusion spread across Paula's countenance. "And what exactly does that have to do with your father Alexandria?"

"I just find it real convenient that I haven't heard from either of you since January. But out the clear blue this woman suddenly appears. And if I know my dear old Pop, I know that he's definitely capable of some mess like this."

Sherman stared at Alexandria in a stunned silence before finally erupting into laughter. He grabbed his side and walked towards the bar cart sitting in the corner of the room, reaching for his bottle of Whiskey. Once he finished pouring him a glass and taking a sip, he sighed satisfactorily and laughed again.

"I think I should be flattered at the thought that you think I could organize such a thing. Honestly, I'm surprised that you think so highly of my creativity and planning skills. But I simply cannot take credit for this newest issue in your life Alexandria. Oh no, this fuck up is only your boyfriend's to claim."

"What did Dean say when the woman accused him of fathering her unborn child? Did he deny it? What was his reaction?" Paula asked.

Alexandria dragged her hand over her face, regretting she came to her parents' house in the first place. She didn't know what was more annoying: her father rejoicing at her heartache or the fact her mother was pretending as if she cared.

"He's unsure if he slept with the woman or not."

"How can you be unsure if you slept with somebody that isn't your girlfriend?" Paula's tone was disbelieving in nature. "Either you did or you didn't. Simple as that."

"He says that things were hazy the next morning he woke up after he apparently met her. So his memory is kinda messed up."

"My poor, naieve Alexandria. Please tell me you don't believe that crock of shit," Sherman scoffed and shook his head. "That man knows he knocked that woman up. But now that's been caught, he's trying to think of any excuse he can to smooth things over. I just hope you saw through his ruse and broke up with him."

Alexandria turned her head to the side and remained silent making Sherman smack his lips. "My God when did you become so damn stupid girl?"

"Sherman, watch it," Paula warned with a stern glare.

"This man is constantly on the road away from you and surrounded by women in each city he goes to. He has always carried this reputation of being a playboy around with him and you thought that you would be the one to finally get him to change? You thought you could tame him?" A boisterous laugh filled the room as Sherman shook his head. "Don't you see that you were nothing but a conquest to him? I tried to warn you but you didn't listen. You were nothing more than another notch on his bedpost, the token notch if you will. Because let's be honest men like Dean don't fall for women like you. Oh no. Men like Dean want women to crack open a beer with, listens to the same God awful music he enjoys, and share a predilection with trailer park living. But being with a woman like you, a woman that holds herself in high regard, exudes class, and is the recipient of a higher education simply bores men like Dean. You can't keep him entertained or interested and I know you gave him a valiant effort by attempting to be the sexual vixen that you thought he would enjoy but that didn't fare too well for you did it Alexandria? If only you would have listened to your father and married Wesley, none of this would be happening. You wouldn't be standing in the middle of my living room, crying and distraught and looking so fuckin pitiful over a white man. No you would be enjoying your perfect life with an established and distinguished black man. But oh no. You just had to have a little milk in your coffee. I guess that choice isn't so sweet now, now is it?"

The tears Alexandria prayed wouldn't trail down her face finally escaped as her father's words stung her like tiny needles. The part of her that still clung onto the tiny shred of hope that she would reconcile with Dean soon screamed that her father didn't know what he was talking about. Her relationship with Dean was much more than a friends with benefits arrangement. They shared their innermost thoughts and feelings with one another. There were things she had told Dean that nobody else knew and vice versa. Their bond was much deeper than simply being attracted to each other. But of course her father couldn't see that. He refused to see how happy Dean made her because he simply wasn't his choice so of course he would use this to convince her the wrestler wasn't the right man for her.

However, there was another side of her that wondered if what her father said was true? Was this the reason why Dean was reluctant with the idea of taking their relationship to the next level? His inability to tell her he loved her? His unwillingness to give her a key to his place? Was it possible that she had simply been a glorified fuck buddy for the past year but her love for Dean made her ignore all the obvious signs?

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this." Alexandria pushed away from the wall and grabbed her purse she dropped on the ground when she entered the home. "I knew you would take this opportunity to dog my boyfriend. I should've never wasted my time."

"And of course you think that I'm the issue instead of your boyfriend. I don't believe that shocks me whatsoever. Easier to paint me as the bad guy instead of facing facts isn't it? For once open your eyes and admit that you made a horrible mistake."

"Sherman that's enough," Paula admonished. She stood to her feet and shot her husband a pointed stare, quickly silencing him. She turned to face Alexandria, her face softening. "Sweetheart, I don't know if I feel comfortable with the thought of you being alone."

"Don't act like you care because you never did," Alexandria spat. "Anyway, I truly am not too keen on the idea of staying in a house with a man that constantly tells me how many mistakes I make and how I should let him run my life."

Without another word, Alexandria turned around and stalked out of the room, slamming the front door behind her. Seconds later, Sherman clapped his hands happily, grinning widely.

"I think this calls for a celebration. Esmerelda, pull out a bottle of one of my vintage wines will you?" Sherman called out.

Paula looked at her husband, disdain permeating her gaze. She shook her head and clicked her tongue against her teeth. "You are unfuckinbelievable," she told him before she exited the living room as well.

* * *

Curious honey brown orbs studied Alyssa as she set out her tools, placing them on the counter more forcefully than normal. "You know I know you're concerned about Lex. If you want to reschedule the appointment-"

"That definitely won't be necessary Lani. Anyway I needed to get out the house to calm down after my moment with Cam. I don't need my sons seeing me so angry."

Alani nodded her head and took a sip of her homemade raspberry iced tea. "I still can't believe she set Lex up like that. Especially after you and Naomi explained it wasn't a good idea for her to enter into a rebound relationship."

"Well that's Cameron for you. She hears what she wanna hears and does whatever the fuck she thinks is right. I just hope Ambrose doesn't find out she was behind Finn and Lex hanging out or else that's gonna open another can of worms," Alyssa said.

She stepped behind the chair Alani was sitting in and started to brush the tangles out of her hair. "By the way I'm sorry about how she treated you to the other day. I have no clue what crawled up her ass and died to make her so bitchy."

Alani shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "It's not your fault. You can't control a grown woman. I'm just sorry I lost my cool like that in front of your boys."

"I always told Ro how Cam is somebody that you either love or you hate. She's definitely a person that you have to become accustomed to because of her personality. Although lately she's been getting on my damn nerves for a while now. I guess my blow up was a result of pent up frustrations."

"I never had an issue with her before. But then I continued to hear constant murmurs backstage about her talking shit about me and I would notice her side eyeing me when she thought I wasn't looking. It's clear she has an issue with me which I don't know what it possibly could be since it's not like I'm tryna take her spot on the roster. I enjoy doing what I do and I'm trying my best not to make any enemies backstage."

Alyssa sectioned off a piece of Alani's hair and pinned the rest out of her way. A smirk slowly crept onto her lips. "Speaking of enemies, where did you and Seth disappear to Saturday night?"

Alani sighed as her thoughts immediately become consumed with a night she wanted so desperately to forget. Learning Randy was engaged was one thing. But it was her interaction with Seth outside her hotel room that constantly replayed in her mind. She had experienced several awkward moments with the wrestler but this was the first time she almost succumbed to the tension. Alani had no idea what urged her to invite him inside her room but it was as if this inexplicable force invaded her body that made her want to spend more time with Seth. As much as he agitated her when she first debuted on the main roster, Seth had slowly but surely made his way to her good side. Although she didn't want to admit it Alani realized she in fact did enjoy the few times she spent with Seth and wouldn't be opposed to the idea of spending more time with him.

However, the moment Seth turned her down and walked away, Alani felt her face crack. Once again, she put herself out there for a man just for him to embarrass her. As she watched him leave, she internally scolded herself. Not only did he block her advances but she made herself look desperate. Now that he knew she was starting to thaw towards him, there was no doubt in Alani's mind that Rollins was going to use the information to further torment her. The idea made her groan loudly and rub her temples.

"I take it your night didn't end particularly well Saturday," Alyssa inferred.

"It wasn't as bad as Alex's but it was pretty fuckin bad." Alani chuckled wryly. "I found out Randy's engaged."

"Engaged?" Alyssa raised an arched brow. "And how did you find out that? Don't tell me he told you in an effort to make you jealous. Because that would be totally bitch made if he did."

"Oh no. Randy would never do anything to put himself in a hairy situation like that. His fiancee told me herself when I ran into her in the bathroom."

"That's fuckin awkward. So did you tell her that her wonderful fiancee has been fucking you for months?"

"No. I wouldn't be that petty."

"Shit after he strung you along, I wouldn't blame you if you were. You're a bigger person than me Lani that's for sure."

Alani smiled as she shook her head. "I simply congratulated her and hauled ass out of the bathroom to avoid hearing her gush about how wonderful a man Randy is. Right before I could leave the party though, Seth found me. The moment he looked into my eyes, he knew something was wrong so he escorted me back to my room."

Alyssa ran the flat iron down Alani's hair and twisted her wrist to curl the ends. "Would you look at Rollins being able to decipher what you needed without you saying something," she said with a grin. "But something tells me that's not the end of the story."

Alani rolled her eyes playfully and started to toy with the hem of her blouse nervously. "Once we got to my hotel room I told him what happened in the bathroom. Don't get me wrong. I'm not upset Randy is engaged. Sure I had feelings for him. But ever since my talk with you and Lex, I vowed to end things with Randy and focus on Alani since it was clear Randy wasn't right with me. However, this was just another reminder that I was duped by yet another man. I started to whine to Seth about how nobody ever wants me, which was simply pathetic of me I know. I was waiting for Seth to laugh at me and tease me mercilessly about being such a fuckin idiot. But he didn't do any of that. He actually comforted me."

"Like a knight in shining armor," Alyssa interjected. She giggled when Alani rolled her eyes.

"It was just weird. But in a good way. To sit there with the man that I've been at odds with for the past few months and hear him tell me that Randy doesn't deserve a woman as great as me and how any man would be lucky to have me as their girlfriend, it was mind blowing," Alani explained with a hint of a smile on her lips. "Can I tell you something without you making a big deal about it?"

"I won't make any promises but I'll try my best."

Alani took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she revealed the feelings she had tried so hard to ignore. "Lately there have been moments when I started to look at Seth in a different light and Saturday was one of those times. He no longer was the irritant I wanted to shank . But instead he was this caring, endearing, handsome man that I felt drawn to. The way he looked at me and spoke to me like he believed every word he was saying it was as if he was trying to subtly tell me he wanted to show me he was the best man for me. He looked at me in a way I had never been looked at before Alyssa. It was like he was enamored with me and wanted to give me the world. And at that moment, I wanted it all. I wanted Seth Rollins to show me exactly how he would treat me if I was his woman."

Alyssa couldn't stop the wide grin from creeping onto her lips as she clapped excitedly. "YES! It's about damn time! Getting you two to admit your feelings towards one another has been like pulling fuckin teeth!" she exclaimed happily. Her face quickly fell when she saw Alani wasn't sharing her excitement. "Wait, that's a good thing isn't it?"

"I mean it would have been. Except when I invited Seth into my room, he turned me down. Instead he kissed me on my forehead and walked away. So I've been avoiding him like the fuckin plague since Saturday night."

"Two steps forward, ten steps fuckin backwards." Alyssa exhaled and shook her head.

"I mean that's what I get right? I finally push Randy out of my life and see there's been a man in front of me all along that could very well give me everything I have wanted in a relationship. And the moment I take a leap to get closer to him, he shunned me. I would be upset but I've been used to things never working out for me in the relationship department so it's kinda easy for me to accept," Alani stated with a forlorn sigh.

"Now wait Alani. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Maybe there's a good reason Seth didn't accept your offer," Alyssa said as continued to curl the interviewer's hair.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Maybe Seth was afraid the only reason you were showing him any interest was because Randy is now officially unavailable. There's no doubt in my mind Seth likes you. But he doesn't want to simply be a rebound. You both deserve someone who is gonna be completely committed and not using either of you as their consolation prize."

Alani's gaze lowered as she digested Alyssa's words. While she was throwing herself a pity party that Seth wasn't interested in her, it never crossed her mind that maybe he was trying to guard himself from being hurt in the process, an act she was all too familiar with. Alyssa was right. If she was in Seth's shoes, she would've been suspicious about the sudden change of heart as well.

"So what should I do?"

"Well first thing's first. You need to sit down and have a real conversation with yourself Alani. Are you truly over Randy because he is a jackass that will never treat you right or because you see that he's not leaving his girlfriend for you? Then you have to decide if your sudden interest in Seth is because he's available unlike Randy or because you truly like him and want to get to know him better. After you ask yourself those questions, you have to decide how to proceed from there."

Alani laughed lightly. "You make it sound so simple," she said.

Alyssa placed her hands on Alani's shoulders forcing the woman to lock eyes with her in the mirror that sat in front of the chair she was sitting in. "Take it from somebody who has been there before. When you stop second guessing everything and just listen to your true desires, relationships are very simple."


	18. Eighteen

**_A/N: Thank you all for the love for Seventeen. I know I missed my Sunday update last week so I figured it would be appropriate to hit y'all with 2 updates this week so I can get back to my normal updating schedule. And it just seemed appropriate to update on my bae Reigns birthday. *starts singing happy birthday like Marilyn Monroe* Anywhoo, I think you all are gonna like this one. Enjoy._**

* * *

**Eighteen**

"Roman get him down from there before he gets hurt!"

"He's not gonna get hurt Alyssa. Zay tell Mama, Pops got this."

Alyssa nervously nibbled on her bottom lip as she held Ethan protectively in her arms. Her brown orbs watched as Roman held onto Isaiah's waist while his hands grabbed each monkey bar above his head. Roman slowly walked with the baby as he grabbed the next one, giggling happily while he did so.

"You just make sure you don't drop our son or else I got a shank with your name on it," Alyssa replied, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Roman chuckled but ignored his wife's threat and continued to carry Isaiah. When he finally grabbed the last monkey bar, Alyssa clapped her hands along with Ethan's, releasing a sigh of relief that the activity was finally over and her breathing could return to normal.

"Look at Mama's big boy! That was great Zay!" Alyssa cooed.

Isaiah clapped his small hands to imitate his mother as Roman carried him back to the picnic blanket Alyssa and Ethan were sitting on.

"Tell your Mama we Reigns men can handle risks."

"Says the man who is scared of heights and roller coasters himself."

"I'm not afraid of heights and roller coasters," Roman scoffed. "I just don't particularly care for them."

Alyssa snorted out a laugh making Roman cut his eyes at her. He turned to face Isaiah who by that time was crawling on the picnic blanket looking for something to get his hands on that he shouldn't.

"Little man you did a great job! High five." Roman held up his hand.

Isaiah's brown eyes looked at Roman's large hand curiously before he raised his own tiny one and slapped it. Roman chuckled as Isaiah's face lit up with glee while he giggled some more.

"That's my boy. Ethan you ready for your turn now?"

Alyssa's body instantly stiffened at the thought of watching another son on the monkey bars. Feeling his mother's uneasiness, Ethan's eyes shifted between Alyssa and Roman before he finally shook his head, burrowing his head into Alyssa's chest and turning away from Roman. The wrestler playfully smacked his lips.

"So you're just gonna leave your Pops hanging son?"

"My baby just doesn't want to make his mother have a heart attack unlike you," Alyssa said with a triumphant smile. She raised Ethan higher and placed numerous kisses on his face, making him squeal in delight. "Mama's baby is so considerate!"

Roman leaned back on his elbow and watched the scene before him, smiling. He may have loved his career, but it were moments like these that truly warmed his heart. From watching Alyssa interact with their sons and being the wonderful mother that Roman always knew she could be to him spending quality time with the two boys and learning more about their mannerisms, nothing could compare to the moments he shared with his family on his off days.

"What's going on in that handsome head of yours?"

Alyssa's voice interrupted Roman's thoughts. His eyes locked onto hers and an easy smirk appeared on his lips.

"Just thinking how much I love spending time with you and the twins."

Alyssa nodded in agreement as Isaiah crawled towards her, making motions to be picked up. She handed Ethan to Roman and gathered her youngest in her arms, sitting him on her lap.

"I do too. This was a great idea Ro. Can't believe we've been living here for almost a year and never took the time to come to this park," she replied, referring to the quiet park near their house where they were having a small family picnic at.

"I just wanted to do something to take your mind off everything. I know these past few days have been rough given what's happening with Lex and Dean."

A sigh tumbled from Alyssa's lips. "Yeah but I'm not trying to let it upset me. They have to work that out. As much as I want to, I can't fix things between them. That's the conclusion I came to today during my session."

"Speaking of, how was therapy today?"

Alyssa shrugged. "It was okay. We talked about how I snapped on Cameron. I still can't believe she meddled in Dean and Alex's relationship like she did."

"You know Cameron. She does what she wants when she wants despite people telling her it's a bad idea."

"I think that's the part that makes me so upset. I told her not to push Alex because she was emotionally vulnerable and needed time to cope. But no, she just had to ignore me." Alyssa smacked her lips and shook her head. "Then she set Alex up with a man she doesn't even know, hell none of us know him really. Like what if Alex ended up having s-e-x with Finn or something worse happened? I swear Cameron doesn't think sometimes."

A small smile tugged at Roman's lips at Alyssa spelling out the word sex so she wouldn't say it in front of the boys. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "But the good thing is nothing bad did happen gorgeous."

"I know. But now Alex has disappeared to God knows where."

"Like Naomi said, Alex is a smart woman. I'm sure wherever she is, she's safe. And when she's ready to deal with what's going on, she'll come back. She just needs space to think and being in Tampa probably reminds her so much of Dean which might be hard for her to handle. But I know how you are. You probably feel helpless because you can't fix this for your cousin. But like you said, her and Dean have to fix this themselves. You gotta take a step back Alyssa and not stress too much."

Alyssa exhaled and looked down, opting to stare at the curl pattern of Isaiah's hair instead of in her husband's eyes. As usual, he knew exactly what was going on in her mind without her actually stating it. She truly hated seeing her cousin so distraught and heartbroken and would do anything in her power to make things right. But Roman was right. There was nothing she could do. She simply would have to wait things out, a trait that wasn't one of her strong points whatsoever.

"It's just gonna be really hard. We both know I can be a little impatient."

"A little?" Roman chuckled wryly. He laid back and sat Ethan on top of his chest. "Baby girl, that's the understatement of the century."

His laughter intensified as Alyssa tossed a balled up napkin at him, playfully glaring. She reclined her body so that she was laying on the other side of his chest, Isaiah perched on hers. Roman's protective arm slid around Alyssa's waist as he kissed the top of her head.

A few minutes passed before Roman exhaled. "I know I should be used to these tours by now. But I'm gonna hate leaving you and the twins alone for two weeks."

Alyssa nodded as thoughts of Roman leaving for an international tour the next day appeared in her mind. She also hated the idea of not seeing her husband for such an extended amount of time and she knew the boys would start clamoring for their father which would make the absence even tougher to handle. But she understood it was part of the business.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But the traveling comes with the territory and I understand that."

Roman's finger absentmindedly stroked Alyssa's hand and he squeezed it again. "Have I ever told you how much I love how supportive you are?"

Alyssa tilted her head backwards so she could look into Roman's enchanting charcoal hued irises. "Yeah. But you can remind me some more if you want to Mr. Reigns."

Roman chuckled as he lowered his head. He brushed his lips across Alyssa's in a gentle kiss. Her free hand rested on the side of his face, caressing his stubble. She whimpered softly as his tongue entered her mouth and caressed hers. Alyssa pulled away first, a small smile on her face as Roman buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"You're lucky Zay and Ethan are here or else I'd be taking advantage of you right now," Roman said, his voice rumbling against his wife's neck as his breath tickled her skin.

Alyssa quickly sat up, still holding Isaiah in her arms and tossed Roman a warning look. "Get that thought out your mind. I know that look Ro. No being pervy in front of the boys."

"Well you should've thought about that before you came out the house in this dress. Clinging to all your curves and tempting me. And it's my favorite color on you too."

Roman bit the corner of his bottom lip as he admired the cobalt blue maxi dress Alyssa wore. He sat up and reached for her arm to pull her close causing her to quickly move out the way. Ethan and Isaiah watched their parents with confused expressions on their faces as to why they were carrying on and laughing with each other in such a manner.

"Calm your hormones. Before you know it, these couple of weeks are gonna zoom by and you'll be back home. Then you can take advantage of me anyway you please."

The smirk that drove numerous women wild crept on Roman's lips making Alyssa's body tremble slightly. "Oh baby girl. You should know by now I'm gonna do all that and more before I hop on that plane tomorrow," he warned his wife as she chuckled again.

* * *

"Make this quick because I'm not staying long."

Compassionate honey brown eyes glanced up from the menu she was reading. She gestured to the empty seat across from her with her hand and smiled.

"Alexandria sit. Have something to eat. I know you have to be starving."

Alexandria crossed her arms defensively and shook her head. "I rather not Mother. Like I told you I'm not staying long. I just came so you could stop calling me. I'm not in the mood to listen to you berate me by how much I ruined my life like Father so eloquently did the other night."

Paula held up her hands in defense and shook her head. "I assure you that was not my intention by inviting you to brunch. Hence why your father is not here. I just wanted a chance to talk to you. So please sit."

Alexandria nibbled her lip thoughtfully, considering her mother's words. She had to admit she was curious as to why she requested to see her that morning but she didn't want to fall into a trap of being given another speech as to why her decision making skills were subpar at best. However, the loud grumbling of her stomach convinced her to begrudgingly take a seat in the empty chair.

"I took the liberty of ordering your favorite before you came. I hope that's alright with you."

A waiter appeared to hand Alexandria a mimosa. She smiled gratefully at the man and immediately took a sip to calm her nerves. She shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine I guess. Now what exactly did you want to discuss?"

A tiny smile appeared on Paula's face. Despite the constant battles Sherman and Alexandria had with one another, they truly were alike in several ways including the fact they hated small talk and beating around the bush.

"I'm sorry for the way your Father reacted the other night. He had no right to speak to you the way he did and I told him so-"

"Wow you actually stood up to him and defended me after all these years. I'm shocked."

Paula ignored the verbal jab. "Once you left, I didn't feel right in my heart for the way we left things so that's why I called you. I think you believe your father and I don't care about what you're currently going through and that's simply not true Alexandria. I never want to see you hurt and seeing you in pain is upsetting. So I just wanted to give you a chance to open up to me by telling me exactly what happened, that is if you want to."

Alexandria scoffed and chuckled sarcastically. She took another sip of her mimosa and leaned back in her seat. "So lemme get this straight. After spending the past 26 years not caring about my opinions, feelings, desires you finally want to listen to me explain to what's wrong with me and my boyfriend? Now you finally want to act like a Mama? Too little, too late for that. But hey I guess it's the thought that counts right?"

"I know I haven't been the best mother over the years-"

"No shit!" Alexandria exclaimed, slapping the table with her hand. She rolled her eyes as people sitting nearby turned to stare at her. "Hell y'all looking at? Turn y'all nosey asses around!"

"Alexandria, watch your language!"

"And there it is. The ever present controlling Paula Stewart that's always concerned with her public image. That's the woman I know and tolerate."

Paula exhaled quietly and squeezed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, briefly closing her eyes. "I don't want to fight with you Alexandria. I know our relationship is strained and I want to fix that. When you left the brunch last year with Dean, I've constantly thought about what went wrong between you, your father, and me. Sure we had certain expectations for you and wanted you to take a certain path in life but that's what all parents want for their children. We all have a dream life we want our kids to have and we had ours. Now maybe we were a little too strict but we know how hard it is to be successful in the world today as an African American even with us having a black president," Paula said, shaking her head.

"There are instances every day that still prove that African Americans don't get a fair shake in life. We have to work twice as hard just to get what everybody else that isn't black gets. And by you being a woman, you have to work four times as hard. So we pushed you because we simply wanted the best for you. We didn't want you to want for anything like we did when we were younger. Your father and I built our empire from the ground up and while I'm happy with my success, I never wanted you to experience the turmoil we did trying to get where we are today."

Alexandria felt her hardened exterior start to crack as she watched Paula grab her napkin and dab at her eyes. By this time the waiter arrived and placed both of their plates in front of them. Paula nodded her head in appreciation and begin to eat her omelette. Alexandria however, stared at her food, dueling forces within her trying to decide how exactly she should proceed. She could've chosen that time to release years of pent up anger she felt about how her parents raised her and how they still viewed her. But the moment she opened her mouth to voice her opinion, she closed it. There appeared to be something so raw and genuine about her mother's demeanor that she never witnessed when she was younger. Alexandria sighed as her anger slowly dissipated, being replaced by the desire for her mother to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do. Or how I should feel. I don't even know if I've accepted what happened."

Paula placed her fork on her plate and folded her hands, locking eyes with her only child. "What exactly happened?"

Alexandria sighed before she began telling her mother her current issues with Dean. From his reluctance to live together to how he reacted when she told him she loved him to the brand new drama of him cheating on her and knocking another woman up. By the time she finished, Alexandria couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. Paula quickly moved her chair next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, allowing her to burrow her head into her shoulder. As much as Alexandria appeared to be emotionally stable and strong, a vulnerable and sensitive woman laid underneath the exterior and she was finally being revealed to the last person she expected.

"Dean sounds like he has a lot of personal baggage. And I'm not saying that to judge him, I'm just making an observation based off what you told me. Are you sure that being with him is a good idea?"

Alexandria sniffled softly and lifted her head. She nervously played with the hem of her blouse. "Dean has his flaws. But he has his positives as well. He's understanding, thoughtful, intelligent, caring. He doesn't try to force me to be the woman he wants but he accepts me. He's not the only one with baggage I've had my fair share too. First time I met him I was still struggling over my decision to leave Wesley. But even after I explained everything to him, he didn't run away. He stayed. That meant so much to me and I promised myself that I would do the same for Dean. That I would never leave him because he truly deserved somebody to stay by his side after nobody else had."

"Sweetheart, you can't fix Dean. Hell you can't fix any man. If you could, your father wouldn't be as big of a jackass as he is now," Paula said with a laugh. "I know Dean's past wasn't ideal and that's horrible. But he has to get over those abandonment issues on his own. You can't make up for his parents leaving by staying with him if you aren't happy."

"I am happy," Alexandria insisted firmly.

"Are you? Because if you were, you wouldn't be here. The moment something horrible confronted you two, you did the one thing you vowed you wouldn't do. You left Dean. Now if it was me and I was happy with the man I loved, yes I would be hurt. I would be pissed off. But I wouldn't leave. I would stay and support him and make sure he proved to me how sorry he truly was if you catch my drift." Paula laughed again making Alexanria smirk. "But you didn't do that. You left the first chance you got. Similar to how you left Wesley and ran to Tampa when you weren't happy. So I ask you Alexandria, are you happy?"

Alexandria turned her head, unable to hold her mother's gaze as a sense of deja vu claimed her. This exact moment reminded her of the day she appeared on Alyssa's doorstep, lost and confused as to what her next move should be. She had suddenly left the life she was accustomed to, in search of what made Alexandria happy. Then she met Dean. The two of them weren't supposed to mesh with one another. He was brash and crude. She was the demure Southern Belle with a twinge of naivete. But somehow they made it work. And prior to their one year anniversary, Alexandria was the happiest she had ever been with her unorthodox Prince Charming.

But then it appeared as if roadblocks to her happily ever after with Dean sprouted from nowhere. As much as she tried to act as if she wasn't deeply affected by his reluctance to take their relationship to the next level, it still hurt. She had finally found the perfect man for her and she wanted him to love her like she loved him. Instead he resisted. But she tried to convince herself that it wasn't a big deal and that Dean did indeed care about her. But was that entirely the truth? Did he care for her or was it all a facade? Was he just going through the motions so he wouldn't be alone and strung her along for the ride?

Alexandria forced her eyes to meet Paula's and she gulped nervously. "I admit. There are some things about my relationship with Dean that I wish would change. But I can't imagine being without him. Sure I'm self sufficient and I can bounce back. But no Dean in my life is something I don't want to experience."

"So then again I ask, why are you here Lex? Why aren't you telling Dean this yourself? And don't tell me you flew all this way to confront your father because you know deep down, he had nothing to do with this. As much as he hates you being involved with Dean, he truly does want you to be happy and he wouldn't have you embarrassed like that."

A strangled exhale flowed from Alexandria's lips. "I'm scared Mama."

A sympathetic smile crept onto Paula's lips as she grabbed Alexandria's hand and squeezed. "Love is scary baby. And it's tough. There are great moments and there are not so great moments. But you can't run away every time something doesn't go your way. That's not how healthy relationships are built. You know that right?"

Alexandria nodded. "Yes."

"Now I'm not saying you have to push away all your reservations about this current predicament you and Dean are facing. I will totally understand if you decide that you don't want to deal with the headache of dealing with a man with baby mama drama. But the decision is ultimately yours. The only advice I will give you is to ignore your heart and your head when you do decide what to do."

"Why do you say that?" Alexandria asked.

"It's like my father always told me. Your head will make you over think things. Your heart has the tendency to let your emotions control your decision making. But your gut, your gut determines what feels right. And that's what you should let guide you."

Paula wiped away the tears that stained her daughter's cheeks and gestured for the waiter. "Now let's go. I have an entire day planned for us that includes a spa appointment and a small shopping spree courtesy of your father's black card. It's after all the least he could do for the way he behaved the other night," she told her daughter with a wink.

For the first time in days, a genuine laugh fell from Alexandria's lips.

* * *

A large smile stretched across Alani's face as she scrolled through the different pictures on her phone. Her mind still couldn't wrap around the fact at how much her life had changed within such a short amount of time. This time last year, she was a cocktail waitress struggling to pay her bills and help out her family. But now she was working for a massive global entertainment company that allowed her to jet set around the entire world and visit cities she never thought she would see: from Los Angeles to London to the current city the WWE international tour was in, Paris.

Ever since she was a younger girl, she wanted to visit Paris. When she attended high school she opted to learn French to prepare her for her dream trip. Of course, reality and the irritating presence of bills constantly prevented her from taking the trek. But she finally was in the place that constantly alluded her throughout her entire life. Alani spent the majority of the day sightseeing and taking pictures with a few of the other divas. From the Arc de Triomphe to The Lourve to the Les Invalides, her entire experience was everything she dreamed and more. But the icing on the cake was when she learned the hotel WWE talents were staying in was only a hop, skip, and jump away from the Eiffel Tower. The well known landmark was so close, she could see it from her own hotel room balcony. This was absolutely a dream come true and Alani should've been brimming with pure elation.

Instead, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit melancholy.

It had been close to a week since her most recent interaction with Seth after the HOF ceremony and she hadn't encountered him since then. As far as she was concerned, their lack of communication was exactly what the doctor ordered. This gave Alani ample opportunity to think about the direction her life was heading. After discussing things with Alyssa, Alani decided to take a break from dating. Now that no man was in her life to complicate things, this was the perfect time for her to focus on her career. As much as she hated feeling like she was indebted to Randy for pulling strings to get her a job with the WWE, she was determined to use the opportunity to jumpstart her career. Her romantic life may have been in shambles but her future career wise was looking very promising.

Alani rounded the corner in the arena, her five inch heels clacking against the linoleum floor. She glanced at her phone display. She had been up for at least 12 hours and she was absolutely exhausted. The house show was finally over and she was done with her ring hosting duties for the night. Typically the main ring announcer Lillian Garcia would've been chosen for the occasion but she was set to miss some time due to having an emergency knee surgery. After seeing how well of a job Alani had done ring announcing in NXT, she was chosen to fill in. It simply seemed like fate was on Alani's side.

A loud giggle caused Alani's head to jerk up. Her eyes slightly narrowed at the sight before her. Fresh from his main event match with John Cena, Seth stood in the corridor still cloaked in his ring gear pants, his well defined chest covered by one of his many merchandise shirts. Alani's tongue subconsciously coated her bottom lip with saliva as she remembered the sweat glistening on his well defined pecs during his match earlier. Her gaze traveled to the hand perched on Seth's arm, the body part belonging to up and coming NXT diva, Zariah. Alani's brain screeched at her to quickly walk away but she stood frozen in place, unable to move.

An easy smirk graced Seth's lips as he leaned closer to Zariah, whispering something in her ear. The blonde's eyes lit up and she playfully smacked him in his chest as she giggled some more. Alani knew she shouldn't had been surprised at Zariah's overly flirtatious demeanor. Seth was a very attractive man and constantly got attention from the opposite sex wherever he went. But to see him so openly reciprocating her advances was extremely jarring to Alani. This was after all the man that less than a week ago was telling her how any man would be lucky to claim her as their own. The same one that not so subtly made it known he was interested in her. But now it appeared as if he moved onto his newest conquest without so much of a blink. Alani realized she was wrong: Seth was like every man that she had ever encountered.

Clenching her eyes closed, Alani decided she had seen enough. This was the sign she needed to let her know she had made the right decision to focus on her career instead of a man. She slowly backed away from her spot to head in the opposite direction towards the exit. Before she could make a clean getaway, she rammed into a stack of equipment crates. Pain zipped through her side at the impact, her arm immediately throbbing.

"FUCK!" she exclaimed loudly, causing everybody in the corridor to turn in her direction.

An embarrassed flush covered her cheeks as her eyes locked onto Seth's concerned brown orbs through the crowd of people. Panic zoomed through her body as she watched him pluck Zahria's hand off his arm and start walking towards her. Without another thought, Alani turned on her heel and quickly jogged away from the area, eager to hop into a cab and head back to the hotel.

The brisk wind instantly slapped Alani in the face the moment she exited the arena. Her eyes anxiously glanced around for a taxi while she raised her hand. A few seconds later, a taxi came to a screeching halt in front of her. Alani quickly swung the door open and stepped inside, reaching for the handle to close the door. However before she could, a hand clamped down on top of the door. Her heartbeat accelerated when Seth slid inside.

"Excuse me, this is my taxi."

"Doesn't make sense for one of us to grab another taxi when we're going back to the same place. Hotel Pullman please," Seth told the driver.

Alani released an aggravated grumble as the taxi pulled away, heading towards the hotel. She turned her body away from Seth and stared out the window, her arms folded across her chest. Seth observed her posture and bit the corner of his bottom lip. The silence in the car was thick with tension and suffocating.

"How's your arm?" Seth asked.

"Why do you care?"

Seth recoiled slightly from Alani's scathing tone. "I was just wondering. Sorry I asked."

Alani grunted and continued to stare out the window. Seth observed as her foot impatiently tapped against the taxi floor, a mannerism he noticed she always did when she was angry or anxious about something. He was afraid to know what was going on in the backstage interviewer's mind but he had a good idea that her thoughts were about him. If Seth was a betting man, he would bet his last dime that Alani wasn't particularly happy at the fact that he had been MIA since the the night of the HOF ceremony or the way he left. Once he arrived back at his own room, Seth kicked himself in the ass for not jumping at the opportunity to step inside Alani's room. This was the moment he had been waiting on and instead he bitched out. After all those hints he dropped, he didn't even capitalize on the perfect chance. Now by the way Alani was acting, he wasn't sure if he would ever get another chance.

The taxi came to a screeching stop and broke Seth's train of thought, alerting him that they had arrived in front of the hotel. Before he could speak, Alani jumped out, snatching her bag and rapidly walked towards the hotel. Seth tossed money towards the driver and jogged to catch her, reaching forward and snagging her by her wrist.

"What is your problem?" he asked, whirling her body around.

Alani snatched her hand from Seth's grasp and glared at him. "Nothing. Goodnight Rollins."

"Oh so I see I've been demoted to Rollins once again," Seth said with a chuckle. "Why don't you just tell me why you're mad at me this time so we can fix it and move past it like adults."

"Rol-"

"And don't say it's nothing. Because it is something. I can see it all in your eyes."

"You don't know me. So stop trying to act like you do."

Seth released a strained sigh and shook his head. "You know what I give up! I've been nothing but nice to you for months and you're constantly giving me fuckin grief like I've done something to you and I haven't! What the hell do you want from me Alani?"

"For once Seth I want a man to own up to the person he truly is instead of putting up this facade. And I thought that was you but apparently after what I saw tonight, that's a lie as well."

"After what you saw tonight? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just last week you were all in my face and ear, droning on and on about how I'm such a wonderful woman and any man would be lucky to have me in their life. You constantly gave off this vibe as if you were feeling me but then the next thing I know, you're damn near dry humping some box blonde bitch backstage! I should've known all men were the fuckin same!"

"Oh here we fuckin go with that shit again!" Seth tossed his hands in the air as the color rushed to his face. "You get hurt by a few men in the past and you group every man into the same category! First of all, we're not in a relationship Alani. So if I choose to dry hump every redhead, brunette, or blonde I see then I can! And secondly maybe instead of you generalizing the entire male race, you need to take a fuckin look in the mirror."

"Excuse me?!" Alani's eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets.

"If every man you've ever been with turned out to be a jerk and snake, then maybe there's something wrong with you which explains why you attract those men. Maybe deep down there's some type of sick and twisted pleasure you get from being degraded by those type because any time a man that tries to be nice and caring and patient with you, you chop them down with your bitchy attitude!"

Alani reared her hand back, ready to deliver a vicious slap to Seth. However his catlike quickness helped him grab her wrist once again. He yanked her body closer to his making a whimper fall from her lips. Alani's chest heaved up and down and she stared into Seth's darkened brown orbs, the unrecognizable gleam causing her to shiver slightly.

"Let go of me right fuck-"

Seth's lips crashed onto Alani's, instantly interrupting her demand. The act startled the interviewer and her free hand landed on his chest to push him away. Determined not to be deterred, Seth wrapped his arms around Alani's waist and pulled her closer to him as his lips continued to work hers over. Her resolve slowly wilted away and her arms circled his neck as she relaxed in his embrace. His soft lips pressed against her plump, luscious ones simply felt like heaven. She sighed satisfactorily making her mouth drop open slightly. Seth took advantage and slipped his tongue inside, quickly seeking her soft pink muscle.

Once their tongues touched, an electric current coursed through both of their bodies making them tremble instantaneously. Alani's fingers gripped Seth's dual colored hair as his hand raked through her tresses, his nails softly scratching her scalp. Butterflies rumbled in the pit of her stomach as the air in her body continued to be sucked out of her by Seth's kiss, her knees threatening to give way as she felt Seth's other hand trace imaginary circles on her hips.

After what seemed like an eternity, Seth pulled away, smiling. Alani traced her swollen lips with her fingers while she tried to wrap her mind around what the hell just happened.

"Ala-"

"I gotta go," Alani blurted.

Not waiting to hear Seth respoond, she turned and ran inside the hotel, not chancing to look over her shoulder at him. Seth stared at Alani's retreating form and sighed.

"You really fucked up now Rollins," he muttered to himself.

* * *

_**A/N: Since a lot of you all enjoyed the Roman/Twins cuteness in the last chapter, I decided you all could use some more happy Rolyssa family time. Meanwhile, will Alex's gut steer her to reunite with Dean or leave him? BUT FINALLY A SELANI KISS! I honestly think this is the longest I've gone without one of my couples kissing LOL. But what's next for the bickering duo? Will they regret it? Or will they allow themselves to move forward with one another? Read and review to find out on next week's update!**_


	19. Nineteen

_**A/N: Good afternoon to all my wonderful readers! I'm back as promised with another Sunday update. Thank you for all the love for Chapter Eighteen. #SelaniFinallyFuckinKissed. I know everybody is curious as to what this will mean for the two of them &amp; trust me we will get there but it's gonna take time. I have my reasons for moving at a snail's pace w/ the couple but I think it'll all be worth it. **_

_**I'll also like to take this time to spotlight another author. This author is one person that I first read when I returned to the fanfiction world and inspired me. The moment she read one of my stories and reviewed, I literally jumped out my fuckin seat because I love her work so much. Who am I talking about you ask? It's simply the one and only, ItReignsJustice-619! Seriously if you haven't checked out her "Justice" series, you need to! And while you're at it, send her a DM and tell her to get her ass back to writing because I need more of her stories in my life NOW! She's a wonderful talent and I feel she doesn't get enough credit for how great her stories are. Trust me, she's your favorite author's favorite author. And if they say she isn't, they lying. **_

_**Anywhoo, anybody looking forward to Elimination Chamber? Yeah, me neither. Also I posted a new poll that I would very much like your thoughts on. Enjoy Nineteen!**_

* * *

**Nineteen**

Seth exhaled as he tossed his towel over his shoulder, exiting the hotel fitness center. He clearly should have been sleep in preparation for the early morning media session he had the next day, but he couldn't. His thoughts were consumed with nothing but Alani and the kiss they shared a few hours ago. He had finally grew a pair of balls and did something he had wanted to do for months. But instead of her enjoying it, she ended up running away purely mortified.

What a bruise to his ego.

Maybe he read the backstage interviewer wrong. He was certain that she reciprocated his feelings based off what happened between them after the HOF ceremony less than a week ago. But maybe he shot himself in his own foot when he declined her invitation to go inside her room. He dragged a nervous hand through his sweat drenched hair as he worried that he may have totally pushed Alani away despite all the progress he made with her. The mere thought of things becoming awkward between the two of them made his stomach bubble with anxiety.

However, there was still a small part of him that believed there was a glimmer of hope for the wrestler. Alani didn't push him away nor slap the taste out of his mouth. Instead, she returned the kiss. She let herself get lost in it and judging by the moans that Seth swallowed, it was clear she truly enjoyed it. But if that was the case, why did she run? Was it him or was it some other issue that Seth simply wasn't aware of?

"What the hell you mean you can't put me in another room?!"

The loud angered voice interrupted Seth's thoughts making his head jerk up. His gaze landed on the woman that he seemed to constantly think about nowadays standing in front of the receptionist desk. Seth stood back as his eyes raked over her body. Her curvaceous frame was covered in a pair of pajama pants that hugged her ample behind and a white camisole top that attempted to contain her well endowed breasts but failed miserably. Even with her hair tossed into a sloppy bun and not a trace of makeup on her face, Alani looked absolutely ravishing.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle but we're booked to capacity. I'm trying to get in contact with the service man now to fix the issue," the concierge explained.

"So what do you expect me to do in the mean time? Camp out in the damn lobby? I have to get to sleep and I can't do that if my room is flooded with water!" Alani stomped her foot on the ground in frustration.

"I understand. I'll try to phone him again." The middle aged man turned and hurried away, not wanting to experience Alani's wrath any longer.

Seth watched as Alani smacked her lips and folded her arms across her chest. She turned around and rested her back against the front desk, her eyes downcast and focusing on the marble floor tile. Before his brain could stop him, Seth stepped forward until he was finally standing in front of Alani. Her head slowly raised, traveling slowly along his body before their eyes locked with one another's. They held the stare, neither person saying anything but their silence saying everything.

"What's wrong?" Seth heard himself ask.

Alani licked her suddenly dry lips and sighed. "Apparently a pipe burst in my room and it's flooded. They don't have any vacancies and can't get in contact with their on call service man."

Seth nodded his head, feeling sympathetic towards the woman. He tore his eyes away from her and noticed her small carry on suitcase sitting next to her feet. Before Alani could speak again, he bent over and grabbed the bag.

"C'mon."

Alani's eyebrow raised curiously. "Excuse me?"

"You can stay with me."

She shook her head. "I don't think that's necessary. They'll get in contact with the man soon and the issue will be resolved so I can return to my room."

"Do you really wanna take that chance? What if they can't fix the problem tonight? Then what are you gonna do?"

Alani pulled the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth, the image making Seth more excited than he cared to admit. After a couple of minutes debating, her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine as long as I'm not intruding."

"It won't be an intrusion. It's not like you haven't spent the night in my room before anyway."

"Yeah but that was different I was drunk. And that was before-"

Alani trailed off, the subject of the kiss between the two of them hanging in the air. Seth waited for her to finish her thought. Instead she grabbed her cell phone that sat on the front desk and walked around Seth towards the elevators. Exhaling once again, Seth followed her path while he carried her bag.

Once they stood on the elevator, the awkward tension between the two increased exponentially. Seth observed Alani as her eyes eased closed while she leaned against the elevator wall, the doors closing soon after. Her chest heaved up and down while she inhaled and exhaled. He was never the one that always wanted to discuss his feelings but he knew the two of them couldn't spend the night in the same room without talking about what happened earlier. But it seemed as if Alani simply wanted to avoid the topic at all costs.

Unable to handle the silence any longer, Seth stepped next to the control panel and pressed a button to stop the elevator from moving. Alani's eyes bucked open and her lips formed into a thin line as she looked at Seth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Seth?"

"Neither of us is leaving this elevator until we talk about what happened between us," Seth proclaimed, dropping the bag on the floor. Alani ran a shaky hand over her hair and diverted her gaze from Seth. He chuckled. "You do know that ignoring me isn't going to make me disappear right?"

She sighed. Of course she knew that. But that damn sure didn't mean she couldn't try. For once in her life, Alani was simply speechless. The awkwardness that typically surrounded them seemed to increase ten fold. How should she react? Should she slap the taste out of his mouth for kissing her? Should she ask him why he did such a thing? Or should she just continue to ignore him and pray that he would give up and leave her be?

"There's nothing to discuss Seth. You overstepped your boundaries and kissed me. End of story."

Seth chuckled. "So you're going to stand here and act as if you didn't kiss me back? As if you didn't enjoy it? Like you didn't run away with your tail between your legs afterwards? We're just going to ignore that as well?"

Alani opted to stare at the nude polish on her toes, providing Seth with the answer he was looking for. He released a frustrated sigh and stepped closer to her. He gently grabbed her by her chin and raised her head, forcing her to stare him in the eye.

"Why did you run away Alani? Did I do something wrong?"

Alani felt her resolve crumbling at the glint of nervousness in Seth's eyes. "No. It's just..I mean...Well..."

"Tell me. Do you regret it happened?" Seth questioned. "Because I don't. I'm glad I finally grew a fuckin pair and kissed you because I've been wanting to do that for a long ass time. And you know what sweet cheeks, it felt fuckin amazing. You feel amazing. And it's taking every ounce of restraint in me not to kiss you again."

Despite her mind's insistence, Alani shivered at Seth's words as she bit her lip. He gazed at her from underneath his long eyelashes, a faint hint of his ever present smirk on his lips. His free hand rested on her hip and his fingers caressed her skin, setting it ablaze. A weird flipping sensation occurred in her stomach and the air suddenly became humid, making her hands become clammy. Alani parted her lips to speak but instead a whimper left her mouth when Seth pressed his body closer to hers, allowing her to feel his chiseled chest pushed against hers.

"I know you feel that Alani. That electricity brewing between us. It's been there since the first time we laid eyes on each other. You can't tell me that your body doesn't react a certain way whenever I gaze at you because I know it does. You were right earlier when you said I've been dropping hints about how I feel about you. I was just waiting on the right time to make a move."

"And how do you feel?"

Instead of replying verbally, Seth gently grabbed Alani by her neck and pulled her face closer to his. Her breath hitched in her throat as she braced herself for the inevitable kiss. Instead, Seth placed a tender kiss on her cheek and rested his forehead against hers.

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

Alani suddenly became dizzy as she felt Seth's grip on her waist tighten. He was right. Although she valiantly tried to ignore the mounting attraction between them, there was no denying that there was some type of spark the two shared. A sensation that didn't even exist between her and Randy. A feeling that she hadn't felt in years. The way Seth was able to make her knees buckle with a simple glance in her direction. To the way that he could automatically determine what was going on in her mind without her saying a word. Within the past few months, Seth Rollins had managed to begin cracking at the person she hid from everybody else, something Randy failed to do in double the amount of time. Alani had never felt so exposed to a man before and she wasn't sure if she should enjoy it or be terrified.

"Seth I-"

Before Alani could finish her statement, Seth's lips attacked hers once again. However, Alani's arms instantly wrapped around Seth's neck as she tried to pull him closer to her as possible. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around Seth's torso, making him growl into the kiss. Her mouth instantly parted open allowing Seth to slip his tongue inside and wrap around hers. She melted against the wall and Seth took advantage, taking control of the kiss. He managed to kiss her with an intensity she never experienced from another man before while he still remained gentle and controlled.

Alani gasped in surprise as Seth's lips attached to her neck, her eyes rolling backwards as the hold on his head tightened. His tongue lapped at her skin making her purr his name. The sound ignited a fire deep inside Seth that forced him to pull away from Alani when he felt himself start to spiral out of control.

Alani rested against the wall as her chest heaved with every shallow breath she took, her eyes glazed over. Seth's lips were red from kissing her and she knew hers looked similar.

"Why did you stop?" she asked in a breathless voice. She missed his lips already.

Seth clenched his hands at his sides and shook his head. "If I don't stop now, we will never make it out of this elevator," he warned her, chuckling wryly to himself as he tried to will himself to keep his hands off Alani.

She watched as Seth pressed a button to make the elevator move again. Alani watched him stand idly by when a sudden surge of confidence invaded her. Without hesitation she grabbed Seth by the shoulder and spun him around. Shock spread across his face as Alani pushed Seth against the wall, pressing her bust into his chest.

"Maybe I don't wanna leave," she said that with her own smirk before her lips descended on his in another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

"You know I did not forego sleep after traveling halfway around the world to bring you out to this bar for you to sit here and look like your favorite cat Buster got ran over by a minivan after he ran into the street," Roman said as he looked at the man sitting next to him.

Dean stared straight ahead of him not bothering to glance at his best friend. "I'm having fun," he replied, his tone emotionless.

Roman shook his head and gestured for the bartender so he could pay for their drinks. Ever since the day Dean learned that Alexandria had left Tampa, the auburn haired man hadn't been the same. He quickly slipped back into his recluse nature, not bothering to interact with many people. Luckily for Roman, he was the only person that could get Dean to say more than afew words to him and the Samoan vowed to make sure Dean didn't make any stupid decisions that he would regret later on down the line.

"Have you tried calling Alex?" Roman asked. He leaned back and pulled out his wallet, reaching inside for his cash.

"Why bother? She won't answer my calls nor respond to my texts. Not like I blame her. Might as well not waste my time."

Roman ran a hand over his slicked back hair and exhaled. "Dude who the fuck are you and what did you do to my best friend?" he asked, scoffing.

"Don't fuckin start with me."

"I'm just saying. The Dean Ambrose I know wouldn't give up so easily. Not after he fought so hard to be with his woman. He would admit that yes he fucked up but he would do everything in his power to fix things with the woman he cared about more than anything in this world," Roman said. "But this version of you that simply accepts that things are over between you and Alex, I don't know his ass. And quite frankly, I don't like him either."

Dean suddenly pushed his chair back, slightly startling Roman. He got into his face, his eyes narrowing. Roman inwardly grinned, happy that he pushed the right buttons to snap Dean out of his haze. He braced himself for the emotional outburst he was expecting, the breakthrough that would finally encourage his friend to fight for what he wanted. Instead, Dean backed away and shook his head.

"I'm going to piss," he announced, turning on his heel and walking away.

Roman released an exasperated growl while he watched Dean leave, rolling his grey orbs. He turned in his seat and pulled out his cell to text Alyssa so he could check on her and the twins.

"Funny seeing you here."

Roman looked up and came face to face with Heather. The brunette woman smiled politely as she slid into the chair Dean desserted earlier and shrugging off her leather jacket. Roman returned the smile.

"And why do you say that?"

"I would've expected you to be back at the hotel catching up on some much needed sleep or talking to your wife. Not out here having to deal with the locals in some seedy bar."

The Samoan chuckled and shrugged. "Trust me I would rather be doing any of those options. But I dragged Dean out to have some much needed bromance time."

Heather smiled graciously at the bartender as he sat her drink in front of her. She took a sip before focusing her attention on Roman again. "You're a good friend Reigns. Because if it was me, I would've been knocked out in my hotel room," she commented with a laugh making him smirk.

"Well then why are you out here?"

"Wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to check out the acclaimed Paris night life. I may not have any friends to hang out with but I still want to enjoy myself while I'm on the tour."

"Well at least you took my advice and are out here mingling and enjoying life," Roman replied. "I'm glad. Because life is too short not to make the most of it."

Before Heather could respond, Dean reappeared. He cleared his throat, alerting Roman that he had returned.

"I think I'mma head back to the hotel. Not in the mood to be out tonight." He grabbed his jacket from the back of the stool Heather commandeered.

"I'll head back with you."

"I don't need a babysitter Reigns," Dean grumbled, irritation slowly rising.

"I didn't say you did asshole. But I'm tired too and I want to go to sleep." Roman stood and placed an innocent hand on Heather's upper arm. "I'll see you around Heather."

"Have a good night. And tell Alyssa I said hi."

Roman nodded before he followed Dean out the bar. The brisk night air slapped them both in the face as they stepped outside making Roman quickly zip his jacket and pull on his beanie to protect his ears from the wind. He and Dean silently walked down the street, both hoping they didn't run into any fans on their quick trek to the hotel.

"I don't want to give up on Alex," Dean blurted, interrupting the silence.

"Well then don't."

"It's just so much shit has happened recently. First I had a less than favorable reaction when she gave me a key to her place. Then it was the entire I love you fiasco. Now this bullshit. What if this is the last straw? She has compromised so much I can't bring myself to ask her to accept this so easily."

Roman sighed. He truly felt like he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he was truly pissed at Dean. Not only was Alexandria his cousin in law but she was also a friend. Memories of the night she ran from her and Dean's hotel room, a crying and trembling mess still weighed heavily on Roman's mind. He didn't like seeing women cry at all and he hated seeing the Georgia native so distraught. He was also aware that the current situation was upsetting to his wife as well. Roman knew it was taking everything within Alyssa not to snap and severely harm Dean for what he did. But he knew she was keeping her composure for the sake of Alexandria and Roman.

On the other hand, Roman couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards his best friend. Sure he made a big fuckin mistake but Roman couldn't pretend as if he didn't make mistakes himself. Dean had good intentions and a good heart. But there were times when his actions and decision making placed him in precarious situations. Although Dean had made a remarkable turnaround from the person he once was, Roman knew there were still things that he needed to work on. And despite how angry he was, he refused to leave his best friend to deal with things himself.

"Dean, you're not the only person that has made mistakes. Hell this probably won't even be the last mistake that you make. I'll admit: it's going to take a lot for Alex to forgive you for this. But I have this feeling that when it is all said and done, she will."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because she's in love with you," Roman stated simply. "Love makes you overcome a lot of shit. Now that can be a good thing or a bad thing but speaking from experience, it's been a great fuckin thing. Take me and Alyssa for example. When we argue, it's a full blown war. But at the end of the day, we reconcile with one another because we love each other so much. Neither of us is perfect but we understand and accept that while still encouraging each other to become a better person."

"But you've never done nothing as bad as this Reigns. You're right. I fought tooth and nail to be with Lex. I battled my inner demons, her father, Wesley, you and Alyssa. Yet, I still fucked things up. And she deserves better than that. She deserves better than me." Dean kicked the pavement with the toe of his boot and exhaled.

"If you truly believed that, you would've ended things with her the night you went to her place. But you didn't. Stop trying to convince yourself that you're this horrible person that doesn't deserve happiness Dean. We all deserve it."

By this time, the two had arrived at their hotel. They walked inside and headed for the elevators, both eager to flop onto their bed and let sleep consume them. Once inside the elevator, Dean glanced towards Roman. He was truly lucky to have a friend like Roman. Despite what Dean did to him in the past, the man still remained supportive and didn't harbor any ill will towards him at all. It was at that moment that Dean realized their bond was deeper than friendship and that Roman was truly the brother he never had when he was younger.

"So tell me Prince Charming how would you make things up to Alyssa if you were in my shoes?"

"First of all I would never be in your shoes because I would be dead after Alyssa gutted me like a fish," Roman said making both him and Dean chuckle. "But honestly, it all begins with communication Dean. You and Alex need to sit down and talk face to face about this. You have to accept responsibility for what you did, be genuinely remorseful, and vow to work on strengthening your relationship again. Don't try to rush Alex to forgive you but tell her you won't rest until she has because she means so much to you and you can't lose her."

The elevator chimed, alerting the two men they had arrived at Dean's floor. The messy haired man stepped into the hallway, facing Roman. He smirked. "You know if you ever decide to give up wrestling, you should be a relationship counselor."

Roman rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. "Trust me man. I'm far from an expert. I simply learn from experience with my wife." He patted Dean on the shoulder heartily. "Go ahead and try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean stepped away from the elevator allowing the door to close. He walked towards his room, numerous thoughts running in his mind. What he told Roman was the truth. He didn't want to give up Alexandria. She was the absolute best thing that had happened to him in a long time and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let her slip away because of some stupid decision on his part. If he could, Dean would turn back the hands of time and stop himself from even going out with his co-stars the night he met Gretchen. He had been so good at slowing down his drinking since he been with Alexandria. But one night he slipped and possibly fractured their relationship beyond repair.

_'No think positive thoughts Ambrose,' _Dean encouraged himself, shaking the prior thought from his mind. He reached his room and pulled out his key card. He inserted the card into the door and once the green light appeared, he pushed it open and stepped inside, hoping a good night's sleep would rejuvenate him and give him the mental strength to create a plan to work things out with the woman that meant more to him than anybody else in the world.

Dean headed straight for the bathroom eager to wash the stench of cigarettes, liquor, and sweat off his skin before he fell face first into his bed. A persistent knock on the door paused his movements making him irritably exhale as he yanked his t-shirt over his head while he made his way to the door.

"Reigns I swear to God, I don't need you fuckin coddling me like I'm some chi-"

Dean immediately quieted, his breath hitching in his throat as a pair of light brown eyes he hadn't seen in over a week stared at him.

"Doll face?"

"Hi," Alexandria greeted softly as a nervous smile slowly crept onto her face. "May I come in?"

* * *

Alani stared at her reflection in the mirror and released a deep sigh. She grabbed her phone off the bathroom vanity and saw that it was close to 4 in the morning. As much as her brain was telling her she needed to, she simply could not fall asleep. After trying for the past hour and being unsuccessful, she thought a quick hot shower would help her. But if anything, it just made matters worse. Alani's fingers absentmindedly touched her lips that still tingled from the kisses she shared with Seth hours prior. Hell she couldn't even grasp the concept that she kissed the man that she once hated with every fiber of her being.

Just when she decided to make the conscious effort to focus on her career and eliminate all distractions, Seth had to come in and fuck things up. Alani didn't ask for this and she wasn't even sure she could handle whatever was happening between the two of them. But deep down inside, she knew she would be lying if she didn't admit how much she enjoyed kissing Seth.

A tiny, shy grin crawled onto the corners of Alani's lips. Memories of Seth's lips on hers, his tongue invading her mouth and making her quiver with need filled her brain. Alani didn't know what it was about him, but she had this inexplainable urge to kiss Seth as much as she could. The way his lips molded to hers when they kissed as if they were made perfectly for her still blew her mind. He kissed Alani as if she was the only woman he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life. As if he was systematically trying to tear down the barriers she spent years trying to hide behind. His kiss dug deep into her soul, uncovering the real her, the one she tried to conceal from the public in fear that it would make her vulnerable. Seth's kiss excited her and scared her all at once.

Despite the mind blowing pecks, anxiety still managed to slip inside Alani's conscious. What did this exactly mean for the two of them? Where exactly did they go from here? She knew her and Seth couldn't return to pretending as if they weren't attracted to one another because that was clearly a lie. But did their extensive kissing session mean they were dating? Or did he simply want to get it out of his system and move on with his life? Alani didn't want to jump the gun too quickly but she had to know what Seth's intentions were regarding her and she hoped they matched what she wanted.

But what exactly did she want?

Despite being involved with Randy for months, Alani knew she was done with him. But that didn't mean being strung along by the veteran performer didn't leave emotional scars on her psyche. She was now more fearful of being used as another man's sexual plaything and didn't want to fall into the trap of another situationship with another man. As much as her brain screeched her to slow down, there was this persistent force that continuously pulled her towards Rollins. Little by little he had managed to leave her shit list and become one of the few people she enjoyed spending time with. It had gotten to a point where she found herself looking forward to interacting with him backstage, eager for any kind of moment with him whether it was on camera or off. Alani knew it was silly but the New Jersey native couldn't help how she felt.

A knock on the bathroom door jolted Alani from her thoughts. "Sweet cheeks are you okay in there?"

Her heart started to beat rapidly at the sound of Seth's groggy voice on the other side o the door. Running a hand down the front of her pajama bottoms to calm her nerves, she turned and open the door. Her breathing became labored once her gaze landed on him. He leaned against the doorframe, his eyes halfway closed. The white undershirt he wore clung to his chiseled body and she felt herself getting light headed.

"Sorry. I'm about to head to bed now," Alani told him with an apologetic smile.

She stepped around Seth to head to the bed, that he insisted she take while he took the pull out. Before she could make another move, his hand snagged her wrist and pulled her close. The scent of his woodsy scented shower gel invaded her nostrils and she felt herself begin to sweat at how close they were standing to one another.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled, his eyes fully open and boring into hers.

"Nothing's wrong. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Like us?"

Well shit. Alani gulped nervously and turned her head, giving Seth her answer. She shyly rubbed her arm and sighed. "I guess you're a mind reader," she joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. "But I'm okay. Go back to bed."

Alani tried to walk towards the bed but Seth didn't budge. He slowly licked his lips. "You never answered my question from earlier."

"What question was that?"

"Do you regret the kiss?"

Alani nervously played with the hem of her camisole as her gaze remained locked onto Seth's. She slowly shook her head. "No. I actually liked it. Alot. I'm just, it's just.." Alani trailed off and exhaled once again. "The last time I kissed a man, that didn't end too well for me. And I know I shouldn't categorize every man in one group. But it's kinda hard not to be apprehensive and nervous when you've been hurt before."

Seth nodded, completely understanding Alani's point of view thanks to his own experiences. He wasn't naieve enough to believe that he could make her completely forget about the pain Orton caused her overnight. While he might have thought their situation was strictly sexual, Alani, like most women, had become emotionally attached to the veteran wrestler. And those emotions that couldn't vanish with the snap of a finger. But Seth could just feel deep within his soul that Alani was beginning to become connected with him as well. It was obvious from their various interactions and to the kisses they shared. Alani liked him just like he liked her. There were just other factors preventing her from completely opening herself up to him.

Seth closed the gap between him and Alani and placed his hands on both sides of her face. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers in a gentle kiss. She gasped, caught off guard by the move but all the more welcomed his eager mouth. Her lips parted to welcome his exploring tongue. He quickly obliged and slipped it inside her mouth making Alani moan satisfactorily. Her body trembled against his and before either of them could let their inhibitions crumble, they pulled away.

"I could constantly tell you I'm nothing like Orton but it's up to you to believe that. I know things may be confusing for you right now. However I want you to know my intentions towards you are genuine Alani and I believe you know that. But the ball is completely in your court now and I'm willing to give you space to make your decision."

"How can you be so sure that my decision will end up being in your favor?" Alani asked while she licked her bottom lip.

Seth stepped closer to the interviewer, pecking the bridge of her nose. His mouth moved towards her ear and he inhaled the sweet scent of her body lotion, inwardly groaning. He smirked when he felt her rapid beating heart against his own chest. His lips settled near her ear. "Because I want you in every single way that matters. And I don't know if you noticed by now but I always get what I want."

* * *

_**A/N: Well Alex finally got off her ass and went to see Dean. Will their reunion end on a happy or sour note? And exactly where is Selani heading? Read and review to find out the answers to those questions plus more!**_


	20. Twenty

_**A/N: First and foremost, thank you all for the love for Chapter Nineteen. Man this past week has been ROUGH. To start off, my flash drive with ALL my writing on it broke and I lost all my shit. Luckily, I only lost three chapters of Lazy so it wasn't a lot but it was still disheartening. I like writing chapters in advance but I decided to post Chapter 20 despite only finishing it a few minutes ago so I won't keep you all waiting for too long. So please be patient with me as I try to recover from the loss and get back on schedule. But the only thing that matters is the chapter is up right? **_

_**Also, please don't forget to vote on the poll on my bio page. Lazy is FAR from over *evil laugh* but I'm constantly thinking of my next project and what better way to show my appreciation to you all by letting you decide what I write next? A sequel to this story is currently winning and I'm just amazed you all aren't tired of Rolyssa/Dalex/Selani yet. **_

_**But enough of my yapping. Enjoy the chapter. **_

* * *

**Twenty**

Dean wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror and dragged a towel through his damp hair. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed as he nibbled his bottom lip pensively. On the outside he appeared calm. But on the inside, he was close to having a fuckin panic attack. He glanced towards the bathroom door as his mind wandered to the past 12 hours. To say that he was shocked to find Alexandria on the other side of his door would be a gross understatement. There he was, trying to figure out how to fix his relationship when she appeared at his room wanting to talk. The move took Dean by surprise. He was nowhere near ready to have a calm conversation with Alexandria. His emotions were all over the place and he didn't want to say the wrong thing to push her further away. But there was no fuckin way he was turning her away. Not after he hadn't seen or heard from her in the past week. So he stepped back and let Alexandria enter, hoping their long overdue conversation would do more good than harm.

Once the door clicked closed, Dean's phone rang. He was tempted to let the call go to voicemail but when he noticed it was a road agent, Alexandria urged him to take it. By the time he returned he found Alexandria fast asleep on his bed. Smirking to himself, Dean covered her with a throw blanket and opted to sleep on the pull out couch in his room instead. He longed to feel his girlfriend's body next to his, a sensation he hadn't experienced in quite some time. But it didn't feel right for him to enjoy that privilege not when the state of their relationship was still in the air.

As Dean laid on the slightly uncomfortable couch, he tossed and turned throughout the night, thoughts running rampant in his head. Alexandria must have wanted to work things out with him if she came all the way to Paris to see him, right? Or maybe she didn't feel right ending things via phone call or text and wanted to look him straight in the eye when she told him to go fuck himself. Both options were completely plausible but Dean wouldn't be able to get any answers until the next morning.

Despite not getting a wink of sleep the night before, Dean was up and ready to start his day before Alexandria finally stirred awake. Deciding to release some of his nervous energy, he went for a quick work out in the hotel fitness center, hoping the act of pounding a punching bag would help take his mind off his recent troubles. By the time he returned to his room, Alexandria was showering. The moment she stepped into the bedroom, Dean rushed into the bathroom, promising her they would talk once he was finished.

But now he couldn't bring himself to face her.

This is what he wanted. He wanted to see Alexandria, to stare into her gorgeous light brown orbs, and promise her that he would do everything within his power to make up for his latest fuck up. But what if it wasn't enough? What if she decided she had enough of his shit and wanted to find a man that would treat her the way she deserved? She would be well within her right to make such a decision and to be honest Dean wouldn't blame her one bit. But that didn't make the pain of possibly losing her any easier to accept. Despite his many mistakes, Dean cared deeply for Alexandria. He finally found a woman that loved him although he was far from perfect. Traits other women would find unbearable, Alexandria found endearing. Whereas others would simply give up on him, she stuck with him and often told him she believed he had the potential to be an even greater man than he currently was. Dean didn't deserve her, he knew this. But he hoped that she didn't share the same belief.

A quick knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Dean?"

"Yeah dol-Alex?" He cleared his throat to cover his slip.

"I ordered us breakfast. I know you probably haven't eaten."

Dean's lips tipped upward into a wry smile. Even when she was supposed to be pissed, Alexandria was still looking out for him.

"Ok. Just gimme a minute."

Dean heard shuffling which indicated Alexandria moved away from the door. Running his hands over the front of his loose fitting gym shorts and exhaling deeply, he opened the door. Dean leaned against the doorframe as he observed Alexandria staring out the window. Her hair was gathered into a low side ponytail, exposing the side of her neck that he loved to attach his lips to. She wore a canary yellow top along with a pair of skinny fitting dark wash jeans, her feet bare. His girlfriend was definitely a sight for sore eyes and it made Dean even more nervous.

"Nice view."

Dean's raspy voice made Alexandria jump slightly as she turned around to face him. They locked eyes with one another as she nodded her head, a tiny smile on her lips. "Beautiful is more like it."

"I would have to agree. But then again I'm not talking about the view of the Eiffel Tower."

The moment the statement left his lips. Dean inwardly cringed as he hoped he didn't make the atmosphere more awkward than it was. However, his fears were put to rest when he saw the crimson blush creep onto Alexandria's cheeks as she broke their gaze and turned her head. Pushing himself off the door, Dean walked towards the meal tray that sat next to the bed. He ungraciously flopped on the bed, almost knocking the tray on the floor. As he plucked a piece of bacon off a plate, Alexandria walked closer to the bed, her eyes darting around the room.

"If you want, I can pull up a chair and you can take the bed."

Alexandria paused momentarily as she contemplated Dean's suggestion. He felt himself holding his breath as he waited. A few seconds later she shook her head, easing down on the bed beside him. Before Dean could say something, Alexandria rested her head on his shoulder. His arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulders, his fingers rubbing her upper arm.

"I missed you."

Dean looked down at Alexandria once the words left her lips, nodding. "I missed you too. I was worried as hell. Damn near tore apart Reigns house looking for you."

"I heard. But I didn't mean to make you worry Dean. I just needed some time to sort everything out," Alexandria explained. She took a deep breath. "I visited my parents."

The auburn haired man's brow furrowed disapprovingly. "Lemme guess. Your father took the opportunity to bash the hell outta me didn't he?" Dean asked. Alexandria nodded her head which made Dean scoff in reply. "I figured as much. I don't know why you wasted your time."

"I was at my wit's end Dean. I was looking for anyone to blame for what we're going through and he seemed like the perfect person. He hates you, hates us being together, and he's already shown he would do anything to tear us apart."

"Well did you find the answers you were looking for?"

Alexandria shook her head and chuckled. "Not at all. Instead I got another infamous Sherman Stewart diatribe lambasting me for my decision making skills. But the trip wasn't a complete waste. I actually managed to have a civil and eye opening conversation with my Mom. She made me see things from a different perspective."

Dean traced Alexandria's shoulder with his fingertips. "And what was that?"

Alexandria sat up straight forcing Dean to remove his arm from her shoulder. She turned to face him, folding her hands in her lap. "The night I lost my virginity to you, you told me how you were afraid I would leave you once I found out who you really were. And I said there was nothing in the world that could tear me apart from you and I would always be by your side. But the first moment we face a crisis, I did the exact opposite and I ran. I ran from you like I ran from Wesley. The one time you needed my support, I was nowhere to be found and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you."

Alexandria's voice began to crack at the end of her statement, her bottom lip quivering as the tears flowed down her face. Unable to watch her cry, Dean pulled her into a hug, allowing her to bury her face in the crook of his neck. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't blame yourself for the state of our relationship Lex. I'm the one who fucked up. Not you. You have nothing to feel bad about. This is all on me. Do you understand?"

"But Dean-"

"But fuckin nothing!" Dean hissed. He pulled away from Alexandria and held her at arm's length so he could gaze into her eyes. "I'm the one that cheated on an amazing woman. That's why we're in this predicament now. I understand why you left and I don't blame you. I'm just grateful you came to see me so I could tell you how fuckin sorry I am in person."

Dean reached for Alexandria's hand, inwardly releasing a sigh of relief when she didn't pull away. "I know I may sound like a broken record right now Lex. Especially after these past few months and all the fuck ups I've made. But you have to know I never meant to hurt you darling. I've only wanted to be the kind of man you deserve but it just seems like I've failed miserably every single time. You're a great woman Alexandria and no matter how many times you've told me otherwise, I still feel as if you're too good for me. And I refuse to sit back and watch you waste your life on me."

The color drained from Alexandria's face quickly, dread settling deep in her heart. "What are you saying Dean?"

Dean licked his parched lips and exhaled, running his free hand through his unruly hair. "What I'm saying is I would very much like for you to give me another chance. And if you did I vow to make this up to, all of it until my last fuckin breath. But as much as I would love that, I would understand if you chose not to. So the decision is completely in your hands Lex."

Alexandria's stomach dropped at Dean's statement. He was leaving the decision up to her? How could she make a choice that would have such a powerful impact on her life when she still wasn't sure what to do? She struggled on her decision since she boarded the plane earlier the previous day, everybody's words of advice swirling through her head on which route to chose, what was best for her. As she sat there contemplating on whether she should give the man she loved another chance to redeem himself or cut her losses, she felt Dean squeeze on her fingers gently making her head jump up and butterflies to flutter inside her gut.

Her gut.

Memories of the past year filled her mind: surprising him with the burlesque dance on his birthday, the moment they walked out her parents' house hand in hand ignoring all of the stares, the many late night Skype talks, the awkward experience inside the limo in Vegas, Gretchen appearing and claiming to be pregnant with his child. Before she could stop them, more tears dropped down Alexandria's face as she became overwhelmed with emotion once again. A chill zipped through her body when she felt Dean lean forward and brush the tears away with his knuckle, cupping her face in his hand. Her gaze slowly rose until it landed on Dean's face, his piercing blue orbs, full of hope and anxiousness, staring back at her.

"Dean I've thought about everything we've been through and I can honestly say being with you this past year has taught me a lot about relationships, life, and myself. But through all of that, the one question that continuously appeared in my mind these past few days was if I'm happy with where I'm at now. If I'm content with the decisions I made that lead me to choosing you. Or would my life be better if I just cut you loose and move on with my life. I'm hurt Dean. I feel betrayed. And I'm not sure if we'll ever get back to how we once were."

Alexandria's shaky sigh filled the room as she nervously fiddled with her fingers. "But even underneath all of that, I simply can't fathom being without you. I love you Dean and my intuition is telling me to stick this out. To work on us so we can bounce back from this stronger than we once were. Because I don't want anybody but you, flaws included. You make me happy Dean, the happiest I ever been in my life and I'm not going to lose that," Alexandria declared with a sob.

Dean immediately pulled Alexandria close to his body and engulfed her in a hug as she soaked his t-shirt with her tears. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back in soothing circular motions as every emotion she held bottled inside of her for the past couple of weeks spilled out. Once her cries quieted, Dean placed his index finger underneath her chin and raised her head. His lips descended on hers in a sweet and slow kiss, his fingers lightly tickling the nape of her neck as her hands gripped his shirt. Dean soon pulled away and pushed a stray strand of Alexandria's hair behind her ear, a hint of a genuine smile on his lips.

"I'm gonna make this up to you doll face. I don't know how and I don't know when, but I will. Thank you for being a much better person than I could ever be," Dean told her before pecking her temple, a relief filling his body.

* * *

"Is this seat taken Papa Reigns?"

Roman glanced up from his cell phone to see Alani sliding in the chair sitting across from him, smiling politely at him. He shook his head as he smirked at her patented nickname for him.

"Miss Matthews, to what do I owe the pleasure of you joining me for dinner?"

"Seeing as how everybody else in this room is either a fuckin perv or somebody I can't stand, I decided you were my best option for a dinner buddy," Alani explained making Roman chuckle. "How have you been? Haven't seen you since the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"I'm okay. Can't wait to get back home though."

Alani smiled knowingly as she peaked at Roman's cell phone, pictures of Alyssa and the twins greeting her. "They're starting to look more and more like you every time I see them. Alyssa's gonna have to beat those girls off with a bat when they get older."

Roman blushed as he smirked. He ran a hand over his ponytail and exhaled. "They're growing so fuckin fast. Can't believe they're gonna be 1 in a couple of months. Seems like they were just born yesterday."

"You miss them don't you?" Alani asked, observing the faraway glint in his eye as he continued to scroll through the pictures.

"I do. Not only do I miss the hell outta my wife but I miss my boys too. It was easy going on these international tours when I first got to the main roster. But now that I have a family that I have to leave, it's becoming difficult. I sneak out the house when Ethan and Zay are asleep so they won't start crying when they see me leave," Roman said with a sigh. "But Alyssa has a way of calming them down until I return which I'm grateful for. I just wish I was there to witness them growing up like she gets to."

"Awww, Alyssa was right. You are a sap." Alani chided with a giggle.

Roman playfully glared at the backstage interviewer as his blush intensified. He shrugged. "I'm just a father and a husband missing his family. Don't mind me."

"In all seriousness though Reigns I think it's sweet seeing you miss them so much. A lot of men try to hide their affection to keep up appearances but you wear your heart on your sleeve and that's nice to see. You and Alyssa are the epitome of relationship goals," Alani said making Roman laugh.

"I don't know about that. We've been through a lot to get where we are and we're still not perfect. But thanks, I appreciate that." The Samoan took a sip of his water as he slipped his phone into the pocket of his shorts. "Speaking of relationships, how are things going with you and my boy Rollins?"

Roman bit his lip to stop from laughing as Alani almost choked on the piece of lettuce she was eating, her cheeks turning a deep crimson shade. She quickly swallowed her food and took a swig of water, shaking her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The wrestler raised an eyebrow as he stared at Alani, his gaze unwavering which caused her to squirm in her seat slightly. "You know, Alyssa always says one thing she loves and hates about me is how I can read people, especially her, like a book no matter how long I've known them. And I may not know you as well as my wife does, but I know you're full of shit right now."

"Well damn, tell me how you really feel," Alani joked.

"I'm just saying anybody with one good eye can see things between you and Seth are deeper than merely being friends. The secretive glances when you think nobody is looking, the way both of you cheese when somebody brings up the other's name, the way both of you came to the signing this morning looking like y'all were floating on air or some shit. You two are so blatantly obvious so you might as well admit it."

Alani chuckled nervously and turned her head away from Roman. Memories of the prior night rushed back to her as she fought the urge to touch her still tingling lips. The make out session between her and Seth lasted all the way until the early morning hours and although she was exhausted by the time she arrived to the media session and signing that morning, she didn't regret a thing. It had been entirely too long since she kissed a man that left her breathless and made butterflies flutter crazily in the pit of her stomach. She definitely couldn't wait until the next time the two of them were able to sneak away and acquaint their lips with one another's again.

However, there was still that nagging pessimistic voice that was second guessing everything. Alani knew that Seth liked her and she was certain she felt the same way he did. But did she really want to get involved with another co worker? Despite her best efforts to keep her situationship with Randy hidden, people backstage still knew there once was something between the two of them. Although she rarely cared about what others thought of her, she was hesitant to start something new with Seth because she didn't want to be known as the kind of woman that hopped from wrestler to wrestler, trying to latch her hooks into somebody to help further her career. That simply wasn't Alani's style.

Alani exhaled deeply, running a hand through her hair as Roman stared at her expectantly. She nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her water. "Things between Seth and I are..." She trailed off, searching for the appropriate word. "Complicated."

"Complicated?" Roman raised a brow.

"Yeah complicated. But I'm sure I'll figure things out soon."

Roman sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, mulling over Alani's statement. "Maybe that's your problem."

"What?"

"You're thinking too much. I still remember when Alyssa and me first got together. She over thought everything and let her mind become consumed with what happened to her in the past or what may happen if we ended up getting together. It got to the point that her thoughts prevented her from simply enjoying our blossoming relationship and just living in the moment. I think you're doing the same thing with Rollins," Roman said.

"It's not that simple Reigns."

"That's because you're making it more complicated than it should be. Like I said, I may not know you that well but I feel like I know the type of person you are because you're very similar to Alyssa. And I'll tell you the same thing I told her. You need to let go of that past pain Alani. Seth isn't Orton and never will be. Sure he may have his negatives that make you want to choke his ass at times, but he has his positive traits as well. I'm absolutely certain if you gave him a chance to show you how great of a man he could be, you won't regret it."

Alani thoughtfully nibbled the inside of her bottom lip. "I want to give him a chance. He even told me the decision is up to me on what our next step is. But I'm still trying to figure out if it's worth it."

"Permission to talk to you like my wife would talk to you if she was here?" Roman asked making Alani giggle and nod her head. "You know exactly what you want and who you want. But you're using what Orton did and what every other man you've encountered has done to you as a fuckin crutch and girl you need to let that shit go."

Roman stood to his feet, gathering his trash. "I'll leave you with one final question. Consider two different scenarios: one if you chose Rollins and one where you rebuff him. Then ask yourself, which one would make Alani happier in the long haul? Once you find that answer, you'll know exactly what you need to do."

Flashing Alani a small smile, Roman turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the woman alone to contemplate his advice.

* * *

"You know I'm tired of your shit."

Amusement danced in Seth's brown orbs as he watched Dolph flop onto the bar stool next to him. He raised his bottle of beer to his lips and took a sip.

"What are you rambling about now Ziggler?"

"How much longer are you gonna sit up here and pretend as if there is nothing going on between you and Alani as if we're all dumb asses backstage?"

Seth fought to hide the smirk threatening to creep onto his lips from appearing and shrugged. "And what makes you so sure there's something going on between me and her?"

Dolph raised his hand to gesture for the bartender. Once he placed his order, he turned his body completely to face Seth and scoffed. "All the signs are there. The constant bickering between you two, you accompanying her to the Hall of Fame ceremony, the way your face lights up when she walks into a room-"

Seth's boisterous laugh interrupted Dolph, his beer almost flying from his mouth and drenching his friend. He shook his head. "My face does not light up when she walks into the room. You're over exaggerating."

"I don't think I am. Look we all know you two like each other. So stop playing fuckin lying to yourself and to us."

The bartender reappeared with Dolph's drink, pausing the conversation. Thanking his lucky stars for the reprieve, Seth turned around and looked out into the crowded bar, his foot slightly tapping to the music. His eyes wandered around the room before eventually falling on the current topic of conversation herself, Alani. Seth watched with a small smile as she danced with Naomi, a look of pure elation on her countenance. Her eyes sparkled as she talked to the diva and it was one of the few times Seth had seen her completely relaxed.

Thoughts of the events that occurred between him and Alani within the past 24 hours swarmed Seth's brain. He still couldn't grasp the concept that the two of them finally kissed. The actual kiss was better than anything the Iowa native imagined and it made him hungry for more. Now that he had made his intentions very clear to Alani, he couldn't wait to proceed with his plan in showing her how he felt a woman of her caliber should be treated and he wouldn't stop until the two of them were together.

However the question was, did she want the same?

Sure Alani enjoyed kissing him as she proved with the extended make out session that almost made them both miss the signing earlier that morning. But did that necessarily translate into wanting to become involved with him? Seth could tell she still harbored some reservations about the idea and he definitely couldn't blame her since he had been there before. That's why he placed the ball in her court. He didn't want to force Alani to do something she wasn't comfortable with because he wanted her. No, he wanted her to admit that he constantly plagued her thoughts. That the idea of not being with him was one she didn't want to entertain. That the moments they were apart made her miss him even more and think of ways to sneak in some alone time with him.

Simply put, Seth wanted Alani to admit that her feelings towards him mirrored the way he felt about her.

Seth didn't know whether he should applaud himself for having so much patience with the backstage interviewer or kick himself in the ass for not taking charge. There was always a chance Alani could turn him down, deciding she didn't want to deal with another relationship with a co-worker. But Seth truly believed he still had a chance to show Alani he was exactly the man she needed. And despite her hesitancy, he was confident she knew it as well.

Turning his head away from Alani, Seth faced Dolph and chuckled. "Alani and I are just friends."

"Friends?" Dolph scoffed. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Men and women can be friends nowadays you know. Why is it so hard to believe that our relationship is strictly platonic?"

"You mean besides the fact you just stared at her for the past 5 minutes salivating like a dog staring at a steak?" Dolph stated, smirking when he saw the blush creep onto Seth's face. "You got it bad Rollins. Although I can kinda understand why you're pretending as if you don't."

"You do? Well please, enlighten me." Seth took a sip of his beer.

Dolph turned to face the crowd, leaning against the bar and shrugged. "It's no secret once upon a time Alani had something with Orton. And we know how much of a possessive and jealous prick he can be. Maybe you're worried that if you make a move on Alani, you'll be placed in the path of Randy Orton's ire."

"Oh please. I'm not concerned about Orton." Seth waved his hand dismissively at the thought.

"I'm not saying that's the case nor am I judging you if it is. I get it. Trust me I've been there. Once you do something that pisses him off, he goes running to management and before you know it, your push that you worked your ass off for is being snatched away from you. And you're far too talented to not be in the main event scene Seth. I would hate to see all your hard work be erased because Alani decided to move on with her life from that conniving ass snake with you."

"Orton's not my parent nor my boss. He can't control what the hell I do and trust me management isn't going to derail my push because he's jealous. Not when I'm one of the best overall performers in the company today."

"Just be careful Rollins. I would hate for you to suffer the same fate I did," Ziggler warned.

Seth watched as Dolph grabbed his beer bottle and walked away, searching for the rest of the roster in the crowded bar. Seth exhaled and turned around, his brow furrowing when he didn't spot Alani in the spot she occupied previously. Downing the rest of his beer and chucking the bottle in a nearby trashcan, Seth made his way towards the exit deciding a breath of fresh air from the stale cigarette and alcohol smell inside the establishment would do him some good.

The gust of wind that greeted Seth made a satisfactory sigh slip from his lips as he stretched his arms above his head, his fitted t-shirt raising slightly and showing off a brief peak of skin.

"Nice abs."

Seth flinched, startled at the sudden appearance of the voice. He turned his head to see Alani watching him as she leaned against the brick wall of the bar, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Didn't even notice you there."

"I figured as much. But at least I got a strip tease as a result of your oblivion."

Seth chuckled as he walked towards Alani, his eyes drinking in her appearance. The white jeans she wore hugged her curves and looked as if they were painted on. The tails of the blue jean shirt she wore were tied into a knot, showing off a teasing glimpse of her mocha colored skin that was begging for Seth to trace it with his finger tips. But somehow he kept his hands to himself as he stopped a few feet away from her.

"I would say it isn't safe for you to be out here by yourself. But I'm sure you have some type of shank on you for protection.'

Alani giggled and playfully rolled her eyes before easing them closed, inhaling. "You think you know me Rollins?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Seth replied with a smile. He rocked back and forth on his heels nervously. "Whatcha doing out here anyway?"

"Thinking. Hard to do that in a room full of drunk people and loud ass music."

Seth nodded in agreement. "Understandable. So what are you thinking about?"

Alani's eyes slowly fluttered open and locked onto Seth's, their stare intense and making both of them tremble slightly. "You."

The moment the word left Alani's mouth, the air between the two of them grew thick. Seth struggled to prevent a groan from leaving his lips as he watched Alani's teeth pull her bottom lip into her mouth and bite it gently as she waited for him to respond.

"Me? Is there anything in particular?"

By this time, Seth felt himself step towards Alani again until he was mere inches apart from her. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, his fingers immediately gravitating towards the sliver of exposed skin. He smirked when Alani's breath hitched in her throat at the feel of his hands on her, her eyes boring into his chocolate brown orbs. A minor tilt of the head and their lips would be on one another's but Seth refrained, opting to hear what the woman had to say.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always acted as if things didn't affect me emotionally because I didn't want to show any signs of weakness for people, especially men to exploit. I may have been hurt by them but I always vowed never to let them see me sweat. And for the most part, the ploy worked. Then you came along and fucked everything up," Alani said, chuckling lightly. "I hated you after the first time I met you. But little by little you changed my perception of you while learning who I truly am. I became vulnerable to you Seth. And in the past I would think that's a horrible thing but right now I think it's one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Alani tried to turn her head away from Seth as she felt her emotions threatening to unravel. Seth placed his index finger on her cheek, keeping her head in place and shook his head. "Don't shy away from me Alani. Tell me, what do you want?"

Alani parted her lips to respond and closed them, dueling thoughts and memories attacking her at once and pulling her in opposite directions. Suddenly one image appeared in her mind: Seth staring into her eyes at the Hall of Fame ceremony and escorting her away. The fact he was able to simply look at her and tell something was wrong without her uttering a word spoke volumes. It was an indication of a truth she had tried so hard to deny. Not only did Seth Rollins know her better than most people, but he also knew what she needed at all times. There was no way she could pass that up.

"You," Alani declared firmly, a single tear trickling down her face.

Before Seth could grasp what was happening, Alani pulled his face towards her and planted a searing kiss on his lips. Her hand rested on the back of his neck to hold him place as his arms tightened around her waist. Alani's free hand caressed Seth's muscular chest and he pulled her top lip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly making her moan. Their lips molded together as they melted into one, both relinquishing any fear or doubt they had about taking this leap of faith with one another. Consequences be dammed. To hell with past heart ache and pain. Second guesses could kiss their ass because as far as they were concerned, the two of them together just clicked.

And as they slowly parted and stared into each other's eyes, Alani and Seth both realized the other was indeed worth the risk.

* * *

_**A/N: Samoan Dr. Phil aka Reigns speaking truth to Alani making her finally admit what she truly wants. And Dalex finally talk and decide to work things out! So one can assume happy days are here for Dalex and Selani, right? *secretive evil chuckle* Reviews would be greatly appreciated, please and thank you. Until next week. **_


	21. Twenty One

_**A/N: No, your eyes are not deceiving you I have returned. Thank you to everybody for the reviews, the patience, and the inquiries on my well being. Everything is fine over here and I know a couple of Sundays have come and gone without an update. I hate having such a lag between updates but I felt it was necessary in order to get my writing schedule back on track after I lost a few chapters. I was gonna try to force myself to simply post chapters once I finished them but I can't operate that way so I had to do what I was comfortable with. Housekeeping note: Any further notes on any stories I'm writing will be posted on my bio page as opposed to posting an author's note chapter in the actual story. So please keep an eye on my bio page if you're wondering what the hell is going on in the future (although I highly, HIGHLY, doubt anything like this will happen again!) But I'm back and ready to explode y'all ovaries, piss y'all off, and make y'all fall in love with romance once again. So let's see what our favorite couples are up to shall we?**_

* * *

**Twenty One**

"You know the quicker you come out of there, the quicker we can leave," Alyssa stated as she adjusted her grip on Isaiah, holding the baby close to her body.

"I don't know why we are even here. This is a complete waste of time Alyssa."

"Ro quit your whining. Come out here and lemme see."

Roman mumbled begrudgingly before he opened the dressing room door and stepped out. A wide grin of approval spread across Alyssa's lips as she studied the new pair of jeans Roman currently wore, his upper half bare and showing off his tribal tattoo. She circled him slowly, nodding her head.

"Nice, very nice. I say we get a pair in every color."

"Gorgeous this is a waste of money. I already have jeans at home."

"But they don't fit you properly. You're slimmer now and they look baggy and sloppy on you. It's time for a change handsome."

Roman pouted and folded his arms, huffing. "I like my jeans."

Alyssa turned around and bent down to place Isaiah inside the stroller next to his brother. Ethan drank a breakfast bottle, holding the item by himself as he watched his mother carefully strap his brother into his seat as if he was making sure Alyssa wouldn't hurt Isaiah. Once Alyssa handed Isaiah his own bottle so he wouldn't start crying, she turned back to face Roman. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before pulling away slightly.

"Babe, you know I love you right?" Roman nodded. "Well I say this with all the love in my heart but you need to burn those damn jeans you got in the closet."

"What?!" The Samoan's grey irises bulged.

"I've held my tongue as long as I could but enough is enough. Those are some of the most hideous and tackiest jeans I've seen in my life." Alyssa shivered as if a slimy insect was crawling on her.

"You've never complained before."

"That's because I was tryna spare your feelings since I love you."

Roman smacked his lips and glared at Alyssa making her giggle. "You don't see me tryna change your wardrobe."

"That's because you love everything I wear. Whether it's my blue maxi dress, the red pants suit, or these shorts I'm rocking now." Alyssa smirked as she peaked at her backside making Roman do the same and try to muffle a groan. "I'm just trying to help. I just don't think those jeans mesh well with your sexiness."

Roman chuckled. "What does that even mean?"

Placing her hands on his broad shoulders, Alyssa spun Roman around so they could stare at his reflection in the large mirror together. "These jeans scream hot athlete, sexy father, a man many women and some men wish they could have in their bed every single night," she described. Her hands crept down Roman's stomach and slyly moved towards his hips before venturing down his muscular thighs, slightly grazing his crotch. Roman bit his bottom lip to stop himself from grunting as he he felt his penis start to stir awake inside his boxer briefs.

"Aly-"

"And have I mentioned how I'm soaking wet looking at you in these jeans?" Alyssa stood on her tip toes and circled the circumference of Roman's ear with her tongue making him growl.

"You're a fuckin tease you know that right?" the wrestler hissed through clenched teeth.

"I've heard that once before." Alyssa waved off Roman's comment with a dismissive wave of her hand. "But I'm simply trying to prove a point. These jeans are meant for you. Those jeans you have at home are meant for somebody named Eduardo that cleans pools."

The parents shared a laugh and Roman nodded. "Fine. I'll get the damn jeans."

"YAY!" Alyssa clapped her hands happily making Roman playfully roll his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Ro. I know what I'm talking about and I wouldn't steer you wrong about fashion. I'll wait for you by the register while you get changed. It's getting close to the twins' nap time and I'm not tryna be at the mall when they get crabby and sleepy."

Roman began to walk away. He jumped when he felt a slap on his ass, turning around quickly and looking at a smirking Alyssa.

"By the way the jeans also make your a-s-s look great," she commented, innocently twirling her hair on her index finger.

Roman's eyes traveled down Alyssa's frame and he licked his lips. "Don't start nothing you can't finish Mrs. Reigns."

Alyssa smiled as she started to push the stroller out the dressing room, putting an extra switch in her hips for Roman's benefit. She glanced over her shoulder towards him. "Now Mr. Reigns you should already know that I finish everything I start," she replied with a wink before disappearing.

Roman shook his head in amusement as he walked into the dressing room. Although he just returned home from the European tour the previous day, Alyssa still managed to drag him out to go shopping for him and the twins before the summer completely arrived. Roman would've opted to spend his rare off days at home curled up on his favorite chair while he watched Sportscenter on his flat screen TV as he recuperated. But he had to admit he did actually enjoy the family outing.

It wasn't until his eyes laid on his wife and kids in person that Roman realized how homesick he had truly been. Alyssa seemed to be even more gorgeous than he remembered and the Samoan couldn't wait for them to be alone so he could show her how much he missed her. From the moment the twins first saw their father, they had been extremely hyper and happy, excited that he was finally home. Although they were mama's boys and loved spending time with Alyssa, they truly hated whenever Roman left for extended periods of time. While Roman was exhausted from the tour, he wouldn't deny them any of his time and he couldn't wait to have a long overdue session of father &amp; son bonding. Isaiah and Ethan had grown so much since he last saw them and were even starting to speak to him in baby babble as if he could understand what they were saying. Seeing them react so happily to seeing him made Roman's heart swell with love and joy at the fact that he was home with the ones he loved most.

Roman walked out the dressing room, his gaze immediately landing on Alyssa. She waited for him next to the register as promised, crouched down next to the stroller as she animatedly spoke to the twins. She pointed to the colorful fish in the fish tank next to the counter, smiling as she tickled Ethan making the baby giggle. A genuine grin appeared on Roman's lips at the sight. Throughout the past year, Alyssa had quickly transformed into the kind of mother Roman always knew she could be: kind, loving, caring, and always putting the boys needs above her own. It was at that moment when Roman was reminded how truly lucky he was to have Alyssa right by his side in raising their sons.

"You three ready to get outta here?" Roman asked as he approached his family.

Alyssa stood to her feet and nodded, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Roman's lips. "Yeah we're ready. I took the liberty to grab the jeans for you."

"In other words, you were making sure I didn't leave the store without buying them?" Roman asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"You damn right."

The wrestler chuckled as the cashier swiped his credit card. He glanced at Alyssa out the corner of his eye as she typed away on her phone, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alyssa asked, her gaze remaining on the phone screen.

"Just thinking how amazing you are. How happy you make me," Roman replied with a sheepish grin. He leaned closer to Alyssa's ear. "And how much I'm looking forward to paying you back when we're alone later. You know how Daddy feels about that teasing shit."

Alyssa fought to hide the smile on her lips as Roman slipped his hand underneath her cropped t-shirt and rubbed her stomach. She forcefully removed his hand and flashed the sales girl a polite smile before turning to face her husband.

"What I tell you about being a perv in front of the boys?"

"Not my fault I can't keep my hands off your sexy ass sweetheart." Roman's arm wrapped around Alyssa's waist as they exited the store while she pushed the stroller, his free hand carrying the bag that held his new jeans. "I missed y'all."

Alyssa's cheeks turned a rosy color as butterflies ran rampant in her stomach. "We missed you too Ro. But at least we got the rest of the weekend to spend together and relax. We haven't had that much time in so long."

Roman nodded as he guided Alyssa towards his truck, his fingers absentmindedly caressing her hip. "That gives us enough time for ourselves and to start planning the boys birthday party."

A slight frown appeared on the mother's face as she exhaled. "I can't believe my babies are turning one. They're growing up too damn fast."

Roman chuckled before he bent down and unbuckled Ethan from the stroller while Alyssa did the same with Isaiah. Once they fastened the twins in their car seats and Roman placed the stroller in the trunk along with the bags they accumulated on their shopping trip, the couple climbed in the front of the truck and Roman pulled out the parking lot.

"Baby girl they can't stay babies forever you know."

"But why not?" Alyssa whined making Roman laugh again. "This isn't funny handsome! Before you know it they're gonna be walking and talking. Then it'll be time for school. Then they'll have their first crush on some undeserving skeezer. And then they'll be married!"

"I think you skipped quite a few steps," Roman said.

"I just wish I could pause time. I don't want to miss anything."

Roman laced his fingers with Alyssa's and raised her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles before squeezing. "Babe you're not gonna miss anything so don't worry. I can't believe they're turning one already either but it's happening. And we wanna make sure Ethan and Isaiah have a great first birthday don't we?"

"I guess," Alyssa mumbled.

The car arrived at a stop light. Without another thought, Roman leaned over the middle console and placed a soft kiss on Alyssa. Her free hand rested along his jaw as she savored the sensation of Roman's lips on hers, a feeling she hadn't experienced in weeks. Before she could truly enjoy the kiss, Roman pulled away and smirked before driving off when the light turned green.

"You're cute when you get all mushy like a Mama," Roman told his wife making her roll her eyes and playfully push him in the shoulder. He snickered. "Do me a favor and grab my car charger from the glove compartment will ya?"

Alyssa leaned forward and opened the compartment to grab the item. Her eyebrow rose inquisitively when she saw the black and white Sephora bag sitting inside. She turned to face Roman, eyeing him suspiciously. "What is this?"

"Just something I picked up when you went to change the boys earlier." Roman grinned.

Alyssa shook her head. "Ro I told you this shopping trip was just for you and the boys."

"I know. But I felt like getting you something. A token of my appreciation if you will. Go ahead and open it."

Deciding not to argue any further, Alyssa opened the bag and squealed happily when she saw what was inside before pulling the present out. "Now what do you know about Gucci perfume Roman?"

"I know you've been having your eye on it for a while so I decided to get it for you. And before you ask, no I'm not gonna tell you how I found out. Just know I have my sources."

"So in other words, Alex, Alani, or Naomi told you," Alyssa said, giggling when Roman smacked his lips. "This perfume is like $80. You didn't have to buy me this."

"$80 is hardly enough for me to show you how grateful I am to you and how much I love you Alyssa. You've done such a great job raising the boys while I'm on the road and I know it's not easy doing that by yourself. Hell I've seen how hard it was for my Mom. But you're handling it with such grace and I'm so fuckin proud of you. So take the perfume. It's the least I can do to thank you."

Alyssa lowered her head as she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and blinked rapidly to stop them from falling. She shook her head. "Don't you know by now you don't have to thank me? I love being your wife and Zay and Ethan's mama. Nothing else matters to me Ro. You three are my life."

She raised her head and stared into the rearview mirror, smiling when she saw Ethan and Isaiah asleep, their heads tilted towards one another's. Her attention landed returned to Roman and she reached over, brushing a piece of his hair away from his face before pecking the side of his face lightly. "But thank you for the perfume. Now I gotta think of a way to properly show my gratitude," Alyssa said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something baby girl."

Alyssa smirked as she reached inside her purse, pulling out a tiny bag. "Well I definitely think I can incorporate this item I picked up from Victoria's Secret when you and the boys stepped to the food court into my plans."

Roman cleared his throat, a sneaky grin crawling onto his face. It was definitely good to be home.

* * *

Chocolate brown orbs widened in shock. "You can't be serious."

"Are you judging me Rollins?"

"You're damn right I am. Your tastes are questionable at best sweet cheeks."

Seth laughed as Alani gasped in reply and pushed him in the back making him slightly stumble. "My tastes made me choose to be with you ass wipe. So I guess you're saying that decision was questionable as well?"

Before Seth could answer, the light turned green prompting him and Alani to resume their run. Two weeks after both admitted their feelings to one another, the former adversaries had begun to spend more time with one another off camera. From working out together a few times while on the road to constantly talking and texting each other like they were high schoolers with a case of puppy love, Seth and Alani were beginning to learn more about the other. Although they hadn't been on an official first date, they were enjoying the time they spent together.

"Ok that's the lone exception. But for the most part your tastes are a little suspect. How can you say with a straight face that One Tree Hill is your favorite television show of all time? How old are you, 15?"

"It's a great show! It's like the greatest modern day love story and teaches you about important life lessons Seth. One day we should watch it together so you can experience the greatness."

"I rather pour bleach into my eyes," Seth replied, his voice lacking enthusiasm.

Alani rolled her eyes as the duo arrived at a small park. Since it was the middle of a week day, it wasn't crowded at all which was the perfect space for them to take a quick break without being harassed by fans. Alani plopped down on a park bench and grabbed a mini bottle of water Seth handed her. Her eyes roamed over Seth's sweat drenched muscular frame. The tank top he wore stuck to his body, showing off his impeccable chest. He wore shorts that revealed his limbs which were defined as well and made Alani guzzle her water more rapidly. Seth's body was amazing and a true testament of all the hard work he did in the gym.

The sound of Seth clearing his throat made Alani's eyes quickly meet his, an embarrassed blush creeping onto her face. "My eyes are up here sweet cheeks," the dual colored haired man said with a smirk.

"That's rich coming from the man who salivated over me like a rabid dog the first day he met me."

Seth chuckled as he sat next to Alani. "Well can you blame me? Your body is amazing Lani. I was just admiring a masterpiece."

"Your cheesy ass pick up lines will not detract me from the fact that you just dissed my favorite TV show," Alani told Seth as she folded her arms.

Smirking, Seth inched closer to Alani, unwrapping her arms so he could get as close as possible. He grasped her chin with his thumb and index finger, holding her head in place. "I can think of a few other ways to make you forgive me."

"Oh yeah? And what would those ways be?"

Without uttering a word, Seth brushed his lips against Alani's making her sigh happily. Her right arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and not caring about how sweaty the two of them were from their run. Seth's hand rested on the small of her back as he nibbled at Alani's bottom lip, forcing the seam to break apart so he could ease his tongue inside her mouth. She shivered against his body once their tongues touched, an intense electric current zipping through her body. Seth's heart rattled against her sternum and he felt a familiar strain against the fabric of his shorts which promptly made him break the kiss.

"Forgive me yet?" Seth asked, a smug expression on his countenance.

Alani nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders as she tossed her legs across Seth's lap. "Maybe. But if you really wanna get back on my good side you would massage my calves."

Seth chuckled as his hands began to knead Alani's calves, his calloused fingertips the perfect contrast against her smooth legs. His eyes ventured towards her, drinking in her appearance. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that had became slightly frizzy during their run. Her face was devoid of any makeup and her body was cloaked in a pair of form fitting spandex shorts and a loose fitting cropped workout shirt. Seth still found Alani beautiful and had to fight the urge of kissing her senseless in public.

"So I've been thinking."

Alani's head snapped up at the sound of Seth's voice. "That's never a good thing," she teased making the man scowl. She laughed. "What's up Rollins?"

"I owe you an apology Lani."

"An apology? For what?"

Seth mindlessly ran his fingers along Alani's legs as he thought about something that had been plaguing his mind since everything changed between him and Alani. "The night we kissed in front of the hotel, I said some things I shouldn't have. I implied that you were reason your luck with men was horrible and that was a cheap shot by me. It's not your fault the men you've come across have been jackasses and didn't know how to treat a wonderful woman like yourself. I'm sorry for taking it too far."

A tiny smile appeared on Alani's lips as she felt her stomach tremble with butterflies. Their hands inched closer to one another's, their fingers lacing together for the first time. Chocolate brown eyes locked with honey brown irises and the electricity between the two crackled like a flame.

"Thank you for your apology. Although it's unnecessary because as much as it pissed me off, it was the truth."

"Ala-"

The backstage interviewer held up her free hand and shook her head, silently asking Seth to let her finish speaking. "I remember I read an article in this magazine a few years back which stated what you told me that night. If I continued to run across no good man after no good man then I should take a look at myself to see why I gravitated towards them. For the longest time Seth, I sold myself short. I accepted anything from a man simply because I yearned for his attention. I was afraid if I stood up for myself and demanded to be treated the way I knew I deserved, I would scare men away and end up being alone. That's why for years, I tried to convince myself that I was fine agreeing to whatever arrangement a man wanted even if it was a friends with benefits situation. I thought I could shut off my emotions like men could and just go with the flow. But time and time again, my emotions appeared like an unwanted visitor and I ended up feeling things for somebody that didn't feel the same way about me."

Alani paused as she felt tears burning her eyes. She brushed them away as they fell and exhaled. "I look back on how I used to be, the things I used to allow from men, and I get pissed at myself. Because I'm not dumb Seth. I'm college educated and my parents raised me to know better. Yet I was so desperate for companionship, I let men treat me anyway they wanted. And that was gonna continue if it wasn't for you."

"Me?" Seth raised his eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

"You started opening my eyes to the fact I deserved better. It's one thing for me to tell myself that. But when somebody else, that barely knows me, tells me the same thing, it's eye opening. Despite our rough beginning, you showed me how a woman should be treated simply by sticking up for me with Orton, being there when I wanted to vent, dragging me out to enjoy life. I never thought we would be in this position Seth. Hell I even declared to Alyssa and Lex at the Rumble we would be enemies for life. But as I sit here, I can honestly say I'm glad I was wrong. And I can't wait to see what develops between us."

Seth sheepishly grinned as he gently moved Alani's legs off his lap and stood, pulling her up to her feet a few seconds later. Not caring who was around, Seth dipped his head and kissed her, his arm snaking around her waist and holding her steady. Alani gasped at the move, her hand invading his tousled locks, nails scratching his scalp. Seth growled as he felt his eyes roll in the back of his head. The cold moisture of the water she drank earlier coated her plump lips, mixing with the warm sweat droplets from his mouth. His tongue wrapped around hers and she whimpered happily.

Before that night in Paris, Seth hadn't kissed a woman since his last girlfriend. He considered it an intimate act that he didn't want to engage in with every woman he came across. But with Alani it simply felt right. From the way their lips molded into one to the way she allowed him to take control to the way her heart pounded against his chest when they kissed, Seth simply couldn't get enough and he could've kicked himself for waiting so long to do this with the curvaceous woman.

Alani was the first to pull away. She buried her face into Seth's chest, giggling into the fabric of his tank top. "We're acting like high schoolers with this constant making out," she said.

Seth chuckled and placed a kiss in her hair, inhaling the sweet smell of flowers and honey. "Can't help it sweet cheeks. I like kissing you."

Alani tilted her head up so she could look into Seth's face. "I do too. But I don't think everybody else enjoys it as much as we do."

Seth glanced around the park, smirking at the disapproving glares from a group of elderly women sitting on a nearby park bench. He reluctantly unwrapped his arm from Alani's waist but still held her hand. "You ready to go?" he asked.

Alani nodded her head. "Yeah but let's walk instead so I can explain to you why you should give One Tree Hill a chance and why it's the best decision you could make. Well second best behind deciding to date me," she said, laughing as Seth groaned in protest.

* * *

The mastermind rolled their eyes as they scrolled through the different pictures on Instagram. The smiling faces of the raven haired adonis and his wife taunted them, making the anger inside of them overflow.

They never had been a patient person and was quite sure they never would be. They were starting to grow anxious and antsy, wanting their plan to be put into motion and succeed.

The evil doer's attention landed on a video which they quickly pressed play on. Their hand gripped the phone tightly as they watched the wife serenade the man as Beyonce's Love on Top played while they rode in a truck. Their sons slept in the back oblivious to the mini concert happening in the front seat. The pure look of elation on both of their faces, despite the fact the woman couldn't hold a note to save her life, exacerbated the mastermind's ire making them see red.

"FUCK!" They hurled their phone across the room into their mirror. The mirror shattered as the phone fell to the floor, the screen cracked as well.

"Enjoy your happiness now Roman and Alyssa. Because it won't last much longer."

* * *

"Now this is the life."

Naomi glanced towards her best friend and shook her head as she watched Alyssa sink into the vibrating plush leather seat. The mother took a sip of her mimosa and released a content sigh as the nail technician worked on her feet, making her eyes flutter close.

"I never seen somebody enjoy a pedicure like you are right now," Naomi commented with a giggle.

"After being home alone with Zay and Ethan for a full two weeks while Ro was on the international tour, this feels like a five star vacation."

"Speaking of, how are my God babies? I gotta stop by and see them before I head back on the road."

"They're a handful," Alyssa replied with a laugh. She smiled appreciatively as somebody came by and filled her glass with more of her drink before turning to face Naomi who sat in the chair next to her. "Ethan is starting to become more adventurous and wants to do explore, not caring how dangerous it is. Meanwhile Zay just wants to rub food all in Roman's hair and be babied. He has no interest in that extra shit."

"Well I know Roman has a lot to handle being alone with the boys."

"Girl tell me about it. Ever since he came home, it's like they forgot about little ol me and clamor for him to do everything. But you know my husband. That type of thing makes him giddy although he tries to act tough. So no matter how tired he is, he'll always comply," Alyssa explained. "I just hope when I get back home they haven't ripped all his hair out his scalp or turned the house upside down."

"So have you decided what you're doing for their birthday yet?" Naomi asked.

"Well as of now, the plan is to combine their birthday celebration with Roman's because to be quite honest, there's no need to go all out for their first birthday since they won't remember it. So I was thinking a low key barbecue at the house and invite Ro's family and our friends. It's been a while since we've all gotten together so it'll be nice to catch up with everyone."

"Does that everyone include Cameron?"

Before she could stop herself, Alyssa smacked her lips at the mention of her estranged friend and shrugged. "I guess I could be nice and invite her Nae. Wonder if she'll have time to step away from her oh so busy life to come see her God sons."

"Have you spoken to her since the whole Alex/Finn/Dean debacle?"

"Not really. I've been keeping my distance because I didn't feel like dealing with her and her foolishness after that shit. I still need time to cool down so I won't snap at her again. Have you spoken to her?"

"A little here and there. I guess she feels some type of way because I'm cool with Alani and she for some unknown reason doesn't like her. She mostly hangs out with Alicia now."

Alyssa rolled her eyes as the door chimes to the nail salon rang. She glanced up and smiled when she saw Alani enter, Alexandria following close behind. Once the interviewer spotted the two women, she grinned and lead Alexandria towards the row of pedicure chairs.

"Sorry we're late. Somebody was trying to get out of coming but I had to let her know we weren't taking no for a damn answer," Alani informed the two ladies as she gestured to the Georgia native with her thumb.

Alexandria waved Alani off as she perused the polish rack for a color. Alyssa touched her wrist making the younger woman turn and face her.

"You cool?" Alyssa asked.

Alexandria shrugged, mustering up a tiny smile. "Better than I was. Sorry I disappeared like that and didn't call or text you. I just..I just had to get away for a minute you know?"

Alyssa nodded as Alexandria sat in the chair next to her, submerging her feet in the water. "I know how it is. I was worried but you're grown Lex. You don't have to tell any of us your every move. Was the time away helpful?"

Thinking back to her discussion with her mother and her subsequent visit with Dean in Paris, Alexandria nodded. "It was. I decided to work things out with Dean."

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Naomi questioned. "I'm married to a man who has kids with somebody else. It's not the easiest thing in the world to coexist with the mother."

"I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to truly repair our relationship but I wanna give it a shot. I love Dean too much to let him go, especially after everything we've been through just to be together."

Alyssa grabbed her cousin's hand and squeezed tightly, flashing her an understanding smile. "Like I said, you're grown. So whatever you do decide to do Lex, I support it if you're happy. But anytime you need to vent, call me. You got that? No more of this disappearing shit."

Alexandria chuckled as her mind wandered to how much Alyssa had changed within the past year. During this time last year, Alyssa was demanding she end things with Dean because of him backstabbing Roman. But this time around, she was stepping back and allowing Alexandria to make her own choices, a move she greatly appreciated.

"I'll keep that in mind Mom," Alexandria joked making Alyssa push her in the shoulder playfully.

"You know what we need? A night on the town, a chance to let loose. It's been far too long," Alyssa declared as she wiggled in her seat.

"Can't we just have ladies night at your place with wine and fatty foods? You know I hate nightclubs," Alexandria groaned.

"Lex, I spend 90% of my time at home. And I love being with my boys, but Mama gotta get her groove on and shake her ass for her man. It's been way too long since we've partied together. And it just so happens there is a special occasion coming up that needs to be celebrated."

"And what would that be?" Naomi raised a brow.

Alyssa turned to her right, her gaze landing on Alani who sat on the other side of Naomi completely oblivious to the conversation occurring as she typed away on her phone. Feeling eyes on her, Alani glanced up from her phone to see her friends staring at her. "What?"

"Ladies it has come to my attention that a certain backstage interviewer's birthday is coming up in two weeks," Alyssa stated with a knowing smirk.

"Wait, how did you know my birthday is coming up?"

"I have my ways. But that's besides the point. Girl we gotta go out and celebrate!"

Alani chuckled nervously and shook her head. "I rather not. I don't really celebrate birthdays. Not only that but my birthday is on a Monday and we have Raw. Too much going on."

"Hell everybody on the roster goes out after a taping. That's nothing new," Naomi told Alani.

"I don't even like people. Who would I invite? Y'all and y'all men?"

"Don't forget about your man either Lani," Alexandria said, a sly smirk spreading across her lips.

Alani nearly choked on her drink at the comment while Naomi and Alyssa laughed an high fived Alexandria. "Excuse me, my what? I don't have a man."

"Girl you can't fool us. Ro told me all about you eyeballing Seth at the signing in Paris. You two may not have admitted it but there is definitely something going on between y'all. Something definitely happened on that tour that you're hiding from us."

"I don't know what you three are talking about. Y'all making a big deal out of nothing."

"Are we Alani? Because you haven't put that phone down since you picked me up. Been giggling and smiling which is a dead ass giveaway," Alexandria added, folding her arms. "So are you gonna stop pretending or finally tell us the truth?"

Alani exhaled and raked a hand through her hair nervously, thoughts of the past few weeks with Seth running through her mind. Neither of them had informed their friends about the newest development, both deciding to keep it to themselves for the time being. But if Alani knew her friends, they wouldn't drop the issue until she shared some type of information with them.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to make a scene," Alani told them with an accusatory finger pointed in their direction.

"Deal."

"You got it."

"I'm not making any promises."

Alani smacked her lips as Alyssa shrugged, sipping her mimosa. The interviewer fidgeted with the full finger ring on her index finger as she licked her dry lips. "We kissed."

Alyssa, Alexandria, and Naomi stared at Alani in silence, digesting the news. Alani sighed and tossed her hands in the air. "Fine y'all can make a damn scene."

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" the three women exclaimed in unison before bursting into a fit of giggles. Alani rolled her eyes as other customers turned to stare at them.

"You three act like we been avoiding admitting how we feel for years."

"It felt like decades," Alyssa replied, Naomi and Alexandria nodding their heads in agreement. "Do you know how insufferable you two were being? Acting as if y'all weren't attracted to one another but still making goo goo eyes at each other?"

"We did not make goo goo eyes!"

"Heffa please. You always had a glimmer in your eye whenever you saw him and he acted like some teenaged boy whenever you came around. It was all out in the open for everybody to see. But you and Seth just ignored it," Naomi said.

"But all that matters is that you've embraced it. Now give us details! I need to know how this all went down," Alexandria instructed.

Knowing they wouldn't take no for an answer, Alani began to describe the night she couldn't stop thinking about in great detail. Everything from the argument that lead to the kiss, the multiple make out sessions that followed, the moment behind the Paris bar, and ending with their jog in the park the previous day. Once she finished, the other women squealed happily, clapping their hands.

"That sounds so romantic!" Alexandria gushed, making Alani blush in response. "Never thought I would see the day Seth finally grew a pair and kissed you."

"So what's the next step with you two?"

"I honestly don't know. The Samoan Dr. Phil aka Roman told me to just enjoy it and not try to over think things so that's what I'm doing. We just like spending time together and getting to know each other. Seth isn't as bad as I originally thought. Don't get me wrong he can be a cocky asshole at times. But he's attentive, sweet, and endearing. And he's a great fuckin kisser." Alani lowered her head and chuckled, simply in awe at how sappy she sounded at that particular moment.

"Well I for one am happy you finally took this leap with Seth, Lani. I told you he's a good guy and I'm glad you are finally making an effort to see that for yourself. You deserve to be treated like a queen and I'm positive he'll do that," Alyssa told her friend with a smile. "And I think the best way to start off this brand new experience is to invite him to the party!"

Alani groaned and palmed her face with her hand. "I don't even know if Seth likes going to nightclubs."

"Lani, if you're there, he'll be there no questions asked. Like he's gonna miss out on the opportunity to see you shake your ass in person," Alexandria scoffed making the group of women chuckle.

"Y'all not gonna drop this shit are y'all?"

"I mean we could. But then that would give us more opportunities to tease you about Seth," Alyssa informed her with a sneaky grin. "Alani and Seth sitting in a tree-"

"Ok!" Alani held up her hands, promptly stopping Alyssa's song."You three heffas are irritating."

"Now we gotta find you a freakum dress that'll drive Rollins insane once he sees you in it. I'll leave the task of inviting him up to you. I'm sure he'll love to receive the in person invitation," Alyssa stated as she pulled out her iPad to search for the perfect outfit.

Alani exhaled as she slumped in her seat, gulping her mimosa at once to calm her nerves. She had a feeling this would be a birthday she would remember for years to come.

* * *

_**A/N: Everybody seems so happy don't they? Just remember there's always a hater lurking to fuck shit up. Reviews would greatly be appreciated. See y'all next week :-)**_


	22. Twenty Two

**_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. It's kinda amazing that I'm 1 review away from 300, like my mind is literally blown. _****_Anyway, onto the update. I updated the storybook photo album so if you all want to check out the pics click the link in my profile. Also, I read the reviews for Twenty One and all I have to say is great minds think alike. Enjoy._**

* * *

Alani flashed a polite smile to workers that she passed while she walked down the corridor, her hand gripping her cell phone. The Extreme Rules pay per view was later that evening and she was scheduled to conduct backstage interviews during the show. Now that Alani had done the task a few times, the jitters that typically consumed her body were long gone and she was able to effortlessly interact with the different superstars and divas that came across as believable on camera. After her time on the international tour, filling in at the last minute for Lillian, there were rumblings going on backstage that management was very impressed with her skills and performance. There was even talk about them eventually expanding her role to include more ring announcing on the major shows. The news made Alani extremely giddy. At this time last year, she was barely making ends meet as a cocktail waitress, struggling to pay off her mounting student loan debt along with helping her parents financially. But now she was traveling the world with a well known sports entertainment company, appearing on television every single week. Despite her career reaching heights she never imagined as a child, there was something else that caused her to wake up with a smile on her face everyday.

Seth Rollins.

After being urged by everybody from Roman to her friends, Alani had finally decided to simply enjoy the time she spent with Seth and not over think things. Everything didn't need to be figured out within a certain timeframe and maybe that was the beauty of it all. There was just something magical about the early stages of a courtship, the innocent kisses, the sweet touches, the smoldering glances. Alani felt as if she was back in high school. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her text notification ring. The butterflies ran rampant in her stomach whenever she saw him backstage. And her hands became clammy at the thought of the next time the two of them would share a kiss. It was official: Seth Rollins had made her a permanent resident of Sap Island and she was not willing to leave anytime soon.

Chuckling to herself, Alani finally arrived at her destination. She raised her fist and knocked on the door timidly before she nervously waited for someone to open the door. A few seconds passed before Alani raised her fist again to knock when the door swung open revealing the dark brown orbs of a shirtless Seth staring back at her.

Alani stared at the wrestler in amazement, her eyes leaving his and trailing down his impeccable body. From his pecs that was covered by a smidge of hair to the abs that surely drove many women wild, Alani felt her mouth immediately become dry and she was now in desperate need of a few gallons of water.

"Sweet cheeks, is there anything I can help you with?"

Seth's voice made Alani's eyes snap back towards his. He leaned against the doorframe, an amused glint in his stare as he studied the woman before him. She hadn't changed into the outfit she would be wearing for the show later that night was was still dressed casually in a honey yellow midi dress that stopped at her knees and a pair of cognac colored fringe flat sandals on her feet. Seth bit his bottom lip as he observed the way the jersey material of the dress clung to her, accentuating Alani's curvy frame. He cleared his throat as he pulled his eyes away from her body.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Is this a good time?"

Instead of verbally responding, Seth stepped back from the doorway, gesturing inside with a sweep of his arm. Alani smiled graciously at him and stepped inside his locker room, her eyes falling on the seamstress Beth sitting on the leather couch rummaging through her case. "Oh I didn't know you were busy. I could come back-"

"Beth was just getting ready to leave," Seth interrupted.

Alani's body tensed as she heard Seth's voice ooze into her ear, an indication that he was standing close to her. She watched Beth stand to her feet, an easygoing smile on her face.

"Rollins just tell me which suit you like and then I can tailor it to fit you for Raw tomorrow."

"Will do," Seth replied. He stepped away from Alani and turned to open the door for the seamstress. Once Beth left, Seth closed the door and leaned against it. He folded his arms across his chest while he watched Alani awkwardly stand in her initial spot, her leg bouncing slightly. While this wasn't the first time the two of them had been alone since they returned from the tour, there was no denying the fact the air between them was tense and thick.

"Water?" Seth asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Alani nodded in response. Seth pushed himself off the door and walked to his mini fridge, pulling out two small water bottles. He handed one to Alani, their fingers briefly brushing. Both of their eyes snapped up and locked as a tiny smirk graced Seth's lips.

"So what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" He raised the bottle and took a sip of the refreshing liquid.

Alani stared in awe as the wrestler's Adam's apple moved while he swallowed, thoughts of her teeth nipping the sensitive skin on his neck invading her mind. She shook her head to help her regain focus on the main reason she ventured to Seth's locker room in the first place.

"Are you doing anything after the show tomorrow?" she blurted, cringing at how rushed her sentence came out.

Seth tilted his head to the side and shook it. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well my birthday is tomorrow and a few of the girls wanted to take me out after the show to celebrate."

"Birthday? Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up?"

Alani shrugged. "I'm not really a big birthday person. Once you turn 21 they all feel the same to me. Hell I don't know how Alyssa found out but now she is insisting I celebrate. But if you don't feel like it then I would comple-"

Seth placed his index finger on Alani's lips, halting her. He traced her supple lips, groaning inwardly as he thought of his lips attacking hers in Paris flowed through his mind. Seth shook his head smiling.

"I'll be there."

"Really?" Happiness sparkled in Alani's honey brown irises. Seth nodded making her sigh in relief. "Okay. Well I'll text you details once I know," she told him. Silence surrounded the two as Alani's eyes wandered around the room, eventually falling on the three suits that laid on Seth's couch. "So you're getting new clothes?"

"They're trying to find new suits for me to wear for promos so I won't always be seen in my black one. Don't know which one I like best though," Seth explained, running a hand through his hair.

Alani stepped closer to the couch, her eyes traveling over each suit: a tan one, a navy one, and a charcoal grey one. After a few minutes of silence, she grabbed the grey suit jacket and made her way back to Seth. Neither of them spoke as she stood behind him, slipping the jacket onto his broad shoulders. Once it was on, she moved back in front of him and nodded her head in approval.

"This one."

Seth turned to glance at his appearance in the mirror, smiling at Alani's choice. He faced her again. "I was leaning towards this one. I guess great minds think alike."

"I guess so." Alani peaked at her phone and exhaled softly. "I really should be going. Don't want to be late for my hair appointment with Lyssa. I'll see you later Rollins."

Seth watched as Alani walked towards the door to exit. Unable to let her leave, he quickly pushed the door closed the moment she opened it, whirling her body around.

"Set-"

Alani's words died on her lips as Seth's lips descended on hers in a mind numbing kiss. He pushed Alani back into the door and pressed his body against hers. Alani's arms wrapped around Seth's neck as his right hand gripped her hip. He nipped at her bottom lip making the younger woman moan into the kiss, her mouth parting slightly. The moment he slid his tongue inside her mouth, Alani's eyes fluttered completely closed when his tongue touched hers. Pulling her mouth away from Seth's, Alani attached her mouth to his throat, nibbling on the skin, her tongue soothing the tiny bite marks she made. Seth's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his fingers weaved in Alani's hair, gripping tightly and making her moan against his Adam's apple. Unable to take anymore, Seth forcefully pulled Alani's mouth away from his neck.

Her chest rapidly heaved as she stared at Seth, pulling her kiss swollen bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. A light sheen of sweat glistened on Seth's impressive chest. Alani reached out and dragged her finger over the trail of hair that lead from Seth's sternum to his lower abs. When she reached the waistband of his pants, he quickly snagged her hand, stopping her exploration. Her curious orbs latched onto his determined eyes as he shook his head.

"Can't be late for that hair appointment sweet cheeks."

Alani nodded her head, trying to mask her disappointment. Seth opened the door for her, allowing her to leave. Before she stepped across the threshold, Seth placed a quick kiss behind her ear making her visibly shiver.

"I'll see you later birthday girl," he whispered, quickly closing the door before he pulled her back inside.

* * *

Roman stirred in his sleep as he felt feathery kisses being placed on the back of his neck. "Beyonce stop that. You know I'm a happily married man," he murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

"Now you know good and damn well you don't make enough money to woo Beyonce."

Roman turned his head and cracked an eye open, Alyssa's grinning face appearing in his line of vision. "So you just gonna shoot down my hopes and dreams gorgeous? That's cold."

Alyssa giggled and swung her leg over Roman's torso, climbing on top of him and straddling his lap. Roman's hands immediately latched onto her hips, his newest shirt that Alyssa wore raising slightly to expose a hint of her soft skin for his fingers to caress.

"That's just me keeping you humble. Can't have your ego getting bigger than it already is."

"Now you know you like my big ego." Roman smirked as he raised his hips off the bed. He pressed his hardening length against his wife's core.

Alyssa purred quietly, licking her lips. She lowered her body so she was now hovering over Roman, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "See that's where you're wrong. I love your massive ego handsome."

Roman laughed as he pinched Alyssa's hips making her yelp. "How was brunch with the girls?"

"It was cool. Just finalizing the plans for Alani's party tonight. But I don't wanna talk about that right now."

"Well what did you wanna talk about?"

Alyssa shook her head. "See that's the thing, I don't wanna talk at all handsome."

Before Roman could blink, Alyssa's lips were on his in a soft kiss. His hands remained on her hips to hold her in place while their lips molded with one another's. He felt her pussy pulsating against him, her soft whimpers filling the room. Roman methodically pried apart the seam of Alyssa's lips with his skillful tongue, easing it inside her warm mouth. The moment their tongues tongues, Alyssa's body relaxed in Roman's grasp and she gyrated her lower half onto him. Roman's animalistic growl vibrated deep in his chest and his hold on her hips tightened.

The married couple parted once both of them needed air. Alyssa gazed at Roman through half lidded eyes. His raven mane draped over his shoulders, wild and unruly from a night of sleep. His eyes held a lustful gleam which surely matched the look in the doe like brown orbs Roman loved so much. Alyssa reached down and twirled a strand of Roman's hair on her index finger, lightly tugging wit.

"You know you fucked up right?"

Alyssa's brow raised, amusement gracing her face. "And how is that?"

"Not only did you wake me up but those noises you were making woke my dick up too. Now you gotta take care of this problem I have."

Alyssa smiled inwardly when she felt Roman's girth poking her to emphasize his point. Her eyes reached his again and she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she released Roman's hair. Her finger forged a path down his shirtless chest, gliding over his tribal tattoo, sliding down his midsection before finally reaching the waistband of his underwear. Their eyes remained locked as her hand slipped inside, gripping Roman's dick in her hand, making him mumble a curse.

"Tell me Ro. How do you want me to handle this issue you have?"

Roman parted his lips to respond when Alyssa hooked her fingers inside the top of his briefs. She slowly and tortuously pulled his underwear down his legs, her fingers teasingly tickling his muscular thighs. Once he kicked the offending article away, Alyssa's hand started to glide up and down his shaft, her hold firm but not painful. Roman felt himself becoming lightheaded as he observed Alyssa pull the corner of her lip into her mouth with her teeth.

"Alyssa-"

He trailed off as the makeup artist's pace quickened making it difficult for him to breathe. Her index finger slyly grazed his engorged head making his hips unintentionally buck upward. Extreme Rules had taken place the previous night and both Alyssa and Roman were on the road for a few days. After their respective schedules made it damn near impossible for them to spend time with one another the day before, they finally had a mutual break before their hectic day began. And Roman vowed to make the most of their free time away from the twins. It had been entirely too long.

"Mr. Reigns, I believe I asked you a question." Alyssa's soft voice interrupted Roman's thoughts bringing him back to the present moment.

"Lemme feel those sexy lips wrap around me baby girl," Roman demanded, his voice dropping an octave.

Alyssa grinned. "With pleasure handsome."

Alyssa bent over, hovering over Roman as she slowly moved down his body. His bare dick rubbed against the t-shirt she wore and she shivered slightly when she felt it pulsing. He spread his legs revealing his delectable looking penis that constantly drove her insane with desire. Alyssa unapologetically licked her lips as she studied the pre cum drip from the head down the shaft, begging her to wipe it away with her tongue. The makeup artist raised her head and gazed at Roman, smirking.

Roman's eyes bore in Alyssa's, an easy smile on his face. His fingers threaded through her hair as he softly rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you know how gorgeous you are Alyssa?"

Despite the fact he constantly made the comment during the past few years they were together, Alyssa blushed at Roman's words, shyly nodding her head. "And don't forget my body is fuckin amazing," she replied with conviction making his smile widening.

Without hesitation, Alyssa engulfed Roman's dick into her willing mouth making him hiss loudly. Her cheeks hollowed as she lowered her head further, his entire length disappearing. Alyssa bobbed her head up and down as her tongue circled the head of Roman's penis, savoring the unique taste of his pre cum. She moaned loudly as her hand gripped his thigh, her fingers leaving marks on his skin.

"Fuck that's it gorgeous. Show Daddy how much you missed his dick." Roman's head lulled backwards as he rested his hand on the back of her head, gripping her tresses as he directed her head further down his dick. His hips raised slightly when the tip hit the back of her throat, a tingle rolling down his spine. Alyssa placed her palm on the top of his thigh and pushed him back down on the bed.

Alyssa pulled her mouth off Roman and glanced at him, smiling. "Am I doing a good job of taking care of the issue I caused Roman?"

Roman nodded as he pulled Alyssa's tresses again. He felt the heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach as his wife continued to pump her hand up and down the base, her tongue licking away the mixture of the saliva and precum that surrounded her mouth. It took everything Roman had not to climax right there. But he had to make sure Alyssa was taken care of first.

"Gorgeous let me feast on that sweet pussy."

Alyssa trembled at Roman's request. Not needing to be told twice, she turned her body so she was now facing the foot of the bed. Hooking his arms under her thighs, Roman lifted Alyssa's body until his mouth was directly underneath her entrance. The first moment his tongue grazed her clitoris, she released a toe curling mewling noise. Her eyes clenched closed as Roman parted her pussy lips with his index and middle finger, dragging his tongue down the length of her slit, coating his tongue with her juices. Roman buried his face deeper into her mound, shaking his head as he sucked her clitoris into his mouth, groaning at how sweet Alyssa tasted. Even after all of these years, he couldn't get enough of her unique flavor and his oral skills still managed to drive her to the brink of insanity, each time better than the last.

"Oh my God. Ro baby please don't stop," Alyssa moaned while she rocked her hips back and forth. Her body temperature skyrocketed and she hastily pulled Roman's t-shirt over her head, tossing it across the room.

"You like the way Daddy tears this pussy up don't you baby girl?"

Alyssa's eyes rolled backwards when she felt Roman insert a thick finger inside of her, his thrust of the digit matching the pace of his tongue. She nodded frantically. "Yes I do."

"Just wait until I'm inside you. I'mma drive you fuckin crazy gor..Oh fuck!" Roman's hips bucked once again when he felt Alyssa slide her mouth back on his dick, her body stretched flat down his muscular frame. She removed her hand from his shaft and rapidly bobbed her head up and down, sucking noises filling the room. Roman felt his thighs tightening as his wife's tongue dipped inside the slit of his dick, tasting more of his precum. The eagerness Alyssa displayed in pleasing him made Roman's head spin. The way her back arched as she pleased him made him bubble with anticipation at the thought of her body being contorted in the same position while he plowed into her from behind. Not willing to let Alyssa show him up with her own oral skills, Roman returned to eating her out. Loud sucking and slurping noises interrupted the silence, the scent of their arousal lingering in the air. Deciding to take things up a notch, Roman sat up slightly and spread Alyssa's butt cheeks apart. His tongue flattened against her slit and licked backwards from her clitoris to her crack in one continuous swipe.

"Oh shit!" Alyssa moaned, her body spasming. She tried to shuffle away from Roman's sinful mouth, a move which was in vain. Roman held tightly on her body as his tongue circled her perineum making her body thrash on the bed, juices trickling down her thighs. His index finger applied pressure to her clitoris and rubbed it in circles

"Rome..Ro..Oh fuck I hate you. I fuckin hate you," Alyssa whimpered as she tried to keep her orgasm at bay, her thighs shaking.

Roman finally pulled his mouth away and chuckled. "You don't hate me gorgeous," he said as he laid on his back, pulling Alyssa backwards with him.

"Yes I fuckin do."

"So you hate how good Daddy makes you feel?"Roman pulled Alyssa's body closer to his and nibbled her earlobe. She cooed softly as her body shook against his. "You know you love it when I feast on that sweet pussy and make you cum. Don't you?"

Alyssa's body tensed when she felt Roman's hand dip between her legs and brush against her clitoris. She turned her head slightly and placed a smoldering kiss on Roman's lips, her back arching into his causing her ass to graze his penis. Their mouths worked together in tandem as Alyssa felt herself become dizzy with lust, impatiently waiting for her husband to plunge inside of her.

As if he read her mind, Roman lifted Alyssa's leg, bending it backwards and draping it over his hip. He rubbed the head of his penis over her pussy lips causing her to release a needy groan making him smile. When Roman finally decided Alyssa was ready for him, he guided his penis inside of her, making her eyes squeeze shut as a shaky breath left her lips. Roman remained still for a few seconds, resting his head in the crook of Alyssa's neck while he relished in the sensation of her pussy suffocating his dick.

"I love you." His voice was barely a whisper as his breath made the hairs on the back of Alyssa's neck stand.

Alyssa wordlessly grabbed Roman's hand that rested in between her legs and laced her fingers with his, squeezing tightly, a silent reply to his declaration. Roman pulled back, removing his penis from her moist canal. Before she could complain, he plunged back inside of her with a brute force making Alyssa cry out in surprise and pleasure.

"Oh Ro, fuck me. Fuck the shit outta me," she begged, her voice breathless.

Spurned on by his wife's request, Roman began to thrust inside her. What he originally planned to be a lackadaisical lovemaking session quickly turned intense. Roman managed to push all other thoughts of what was on his upcoming agenda for the day to the back burner as he focused on the woman writhing next to him. The volume of Alyssa's moans increased significantly when he pushed deeper inside of her, the angle of her body allowing the head of his penis to brush against her G-spot. Alyssa's hips rocked back into his body, mirroring his pace. The delicious sounds of their sweat drenched skin slapping into each other joined her whimpers and his grunts, an erotic soundtrack that meshed perfectly for their early morning romp.

"That's right baby girl, throw that ass back just like that." Roman's free hand slapped Alyssa's ass making her jump slightly. "This is what you wanted isn't it?"

Alyssa nodded. "Hell yes. Gimme my dick babe."

Roman stopped moving and removed his dick from inside Alyssa. He quickly turned her on her stomach and thrust back inside her making a slutty moan fall from her lips. He remained still for a moment, his pelvis flush against Alyssa's backside. No matter how many times he made love to her, she managed to get wetter than the previous time, making it more difficult for him to keep his composure until she reached her peak. But he vowed she would fall apart before him, it was only right.

"You like it rough don't you baby girl?" Roman asked, smacking Alyssa's ass again. He could see a faint handprint on her skin. "You like how deep Daddy gets when he hits it from the back?"

"I love it handsome. I fuckin love it."

Roman rotated his hips in a circle, his penis turning clockwise inside Alyssa's pussy. A mangled curse fell from her mouth, her body shuddering underneath him. Sweat dripped from Roman's body onto her ass cheeks as his hand gripped her hair, pulling her head backwards as he leaned forward

"You ready to bust all on my cock sweetheart?" Roman's tongue snaked out his mouth and circled Alyssa's earlobe, nipping it lightly.

Alyssa's movements became erratic as she matched Roman's thrusts with her own. Her leg began to shake and spasm as his thrusts became quicker, his dick poking her spot relentlessly. She parted her lips to respond before promptly closing it when she felt Roman dive deeper inside of her. Although she knew it was impossible, it felt like Roman's entire length was nestled inside her stomach. His girth stretched her wide but instead of it being painful, it felt fuckin wonderful and she never wanted to relinquish the way she felt.

But the moment Roman detached their hands and began searching for her engorged nub, she knew their session would come to an end soon. His index finger circled her clitoris as his free hand slapped her ass again, making her yell out. The heat from the hit rushed straight to the apex between her thighs, her stomach contracting in response.

"Alyssa, I asked you a question. You ignoring Daddy now?"

Alyssa shook her head vehemently. "Ro..shit..fuck..babe," she stuttered, the impending arrival of her orgasm making it hard for her to form a coherent sentence, Roman's movements never ceasing.

Roman pinched her clit which promptly sent his wife over the edge. Screaming the Samoan's name, Alyssa's hips involuntarily raised off the bed as her orgasm barreled into her. Roman's arm wrapped around her waist to ensure she didn't roll off the bed as her pussy spasmed around him, trying to coax his milky substance from his penis. A few seconds later, Roman erupted inside Alyssa with a boisterous growl. Once he was completely emptied, Roman pulled out of Alyssa and landed on the bed next to her, the cool air in the room soothing his sweat drenched body.

The two laid in silence, allowing their breathing to return to normal. Roman's grabbed Alyssa's hand and he raised it, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'mma be sore as hell since you wanna twist me like a damn pretzel," Alyssa said with a pout making Roman chuckle.

"But it was worth the pain wasn't it?"Roman turned his face to look at her.

"Meh. I guess." Alyssa giggled as Roman raised a brow at her indifference. She shuffled closer to him and burrowed herself into his side. She lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on Roman's lips, her hand resting on his chest and bracing herself.

"I love you," she declared firmly once she pulled away, her voice soft. Her stare was intense and loving as she looked at Roman.

"I love you too baby girl. And just so we're clear," Roman said, his hand dropping between their bodies and cupping Alyssa's pussy. "This right here is mine. And will always stay that way. Do you understand?"

Alyssa nodded. As far as she was concerned, her and Roman would always belong to one another whether it was sexually, intimately, or romantically. She truly believed that the two of them were soul mates in every sense of the word and she had no desire to be with anyone else.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied with a tiny smile.

* * *

The moment Seth stepped foot inside the nightclub, bass heavy reggae music greeted him along with the view of gyrating and twisting bodies. He passed by other wrestlers and divas that were in attendance. Seth wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his slim fitting jeans. He hadn't seen Alani since the prior night in his locker room and the anticipation was bubbling inside of him. The fact that she invited him to her birthday outing displayed how far the two of them had came from their initial rivalry when she joined the main roster months ago. This would be the first time the two of them would be out in public after they decided to take the next step and Seth wondered how awkward things would be between them. Although no formal decision was made, Alani and Seth were pretty tight lipped on the newest development between them, only choosing to share it with their closest friends. It wasn't as if Seth wanted to keep Alani hidden. He simply wanted to get to know Alani better without people putting their nose in their business and offering opinions he didn't ask for.

"Relax. Women can smell fear you know."

Seth's head jerked up at the sound of the deep voice. Dean and Roman flanked both of his sides, nursing drinks and smirking at their friend. Seth scoffed.

"I'm relaxed."

"You're tense like you're 13 and about to lose your virginity," Roman told him.

"You're over exaggerating once again."

"He's actually not," Dean said, shaking his head with an amused grin. "I have to say Rollins I never thought I would see the day a woman would be able to rattle your cocky ass. It's quite entertaining."

"As usual Ambrose you have no clue what you're talking about. Nobody has rattled me. I'm calm and I'll remain calm during this entire night. I got this under control."

"You sure about that?" Roman asked, gesturing towards the VIP section with a tilt of his head.

Seth's eyes followed Roman's gaze and he felt his body temperature increase at the sight before him. A small group of women stood in the VIP section dancing to the reggae song playing. But the star of the fray was Alani. She was dressed in a form fitting black dress with a deep neckline that barely concealed her well endowed breasts. Straps on the back of the dress criss crossed, exposing her back as the material clung to her curves and sleek black stiletto heels that elognated her shapely legs covered on her feet. Seth felt as if nothing else existed at that particular moment. He watched as her hips swayed from side to side to the beat, her hand gathering her curled tresses on the top of her head as she fanned herself. Seth licked his dry lips as he watched droplets of sweat drip down her chest before they quickly disappeared from his view. It simply amazed him how each time he saw Alani she managed to look more beautiful and sexier than the last. It took all of his power to stop himself from stalking over to her and kissing her senselessly in the middle of the club.

"You know the purpose of coming to a nightclub is to dance and not stare."

The three friends turned to see Alyssa and Alexandria standing behind them, amused expressions on their faces. Dean held up his hand as he moved towards Alexandria, tossing an arm across her shoulder. "That's Rollins acting like he's never seen a girl before."

The group laughed as Seth glared at them, his lips formed into a pout. "Whatever. I was just admiring how lovely Alani looked."

"Well I think she would rather hear you say it instead of you standing over here and staring at her with your jaw on the floor Rollins," Alexandria pointed out.

Seth turned back around and glanced towards the VIP section Alani was still in. By now she was sitting on one of the plush couches, resting her feet. She took a sip of her drink as she talked to Naomi, her head tilting backwards as she laughed at something the diva said. Before Seth could tear his eyes away, Alani caught his stare. They held the gaze for a few seconds until Alani winked at him and smiled, quickly turning her attention back to Naomi.

Before Seth could create some lame excuse so he could dip off to the bathroom and compose himself, Alyssa grasped Roman's hand and led him towards the VIP section, Dean and Alexandria following the duo. The two toned hair man exhaled deeply, dragging a hand over his face before he made his way towards the cluster of tables himself. A quick few seconds later, he stood in front of Alani's table. Her back faced him as she talked to one of the cocktail waitresses.

"Looks like somebody's enjoying themselves."

Alani turned at the sound of Seth's voice and shrugged. "Well when you put together hot music and liquor, I'll enjoy anything," she joked. A smile crept onto the corners of her lips. "I'm glad you came. I know this might not really be your scene."

"No need to worry about what my scene is. This is your birthday sweet cheeks not mine. I'm just glad to see you're having a good time."

A light blush crept onto Alani's face. She patted the space next to her. "Sit. You look like you could use a shot."

"I don't wanna-"

"I'm the birthday girl Rollins. You have to do _whatever_ I want," Alani said, the double meaning of her statement hanging in the air.

Seth held his hands up in mock surrender and took a seat in the spot. The sweet floral notes of her perfume mixed with her sweat wafted to his nostrils, the scent intoxicating and making a groan almost fall from his lips. "Whatever the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets," he conceded.

Alani raised a brow. "Be careful giving me that type of power Rollins."

Seth chuckled as he poured two shots of tequila. He handed one to Alani and held one for himself, raising it. "Happy birthday Ms. Matthews. May all your wishes come true."

The two clinked their shot glasses together and downed the liquid in one gulp. Alani quickly grabbed a lime and sucked on it to alleviate the burning sensation in her chest. His eyes landed on her plump lips attached to the fruit, memories of those same lips on his the night before flooding his brain, making him hotter than he already was. Feeling bold, the wrestler leaned over, his lips brushing against the shell of Alani's ear.

"You look fuckin amazing tonight. Makes me wanna kiss you fuckin senseless right now," he whispered.

Alani habitually clenched her legs together tightly, Seth's words making her dizzy as her heartbeat pounded in her ears along with the reggae music playing. She turned her head to request he whisk her away to a more private setting so they could continue what they started the night before, yearning for another one of his mind blowing kisses. However before she could speak, bright sparklers caught her attention. Alani watched as the cocktail waitress set the bottle of expensive champagne on her table, grinning widely.

"Excuse me. I didn't order this," Alani stated. She looked over at Alyssa who was sitting a few seats away perched on Roman's lap next to Alexandria and Dean. The cousins shrugged their shoulders in response.

"It was actually a gift." The waitress handed Alani a folded piece of paper with a smile and walked away to tend to other patrons.

Furrowing her brow, Alani opened the paper. Her face fell once she read the words, her mood instantly plummeting. Her head swiveled around before her gaze landed on the VIP section closer to the DJ booth on the lower level. She locked eyes with a smug Randy. He smirked at her, his blue orbs twinkling with mischief before he raised his glass in her direction in a silent toast.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's been a minute since there has been smut so I hope I left y'all satisfied. And everything was going so great for Selani..so of course Randy had to reappear to fuck shit up didn't he? Wonder what he has up his sleeve now. Comments about the chapter? See you all next week. **_


	23. Twenty Three

_**A/N: Sorry for the skipped week but my Wifi was acting an ass and so I couldn't update. It was just as well because it allowed me to lengthen this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. Glad everybody enjoyed the Rolyssa smut (I enjoyed writing it) &amp; WAHOO for me getting closer to exceeding the number of reviews for "Broken". However I did want to make a brief, friendly reminder for you all. Every chapter will not feature each couple. I know some have their faves and would love to read about them but just know there will be some chapters that will be Rolyssa heavy, some will be Dalex heavy, and some will be Selani heavy. But have no fear: Every couple will get their opportunity to shine. Just gotta remain patient :-) **_

_**Anyway let's proceed to this very lengthy chapter shall we? Enjoy :-) **_

* * *

_"Lani can you take this bottle of Ace to Table 3? And try to convince them to buy more. They're big spenders."_

_Alani forced a smile on her face as she stifled a yawn. She grabbed the bottle from her manager James before turning to make her way towards the aformentioned table. She pushed through the crowded nightclub, holding the bottle above her head so the sparkler inserted inside wouldn't burn anybody as her body swayed to the beat of the loud music. She would've much rather be at home, enjoying a movie on Netflix and eating a poor man's supper of Ramen while she tried to figure out how to make her teensy weensy check stretch so she could pay all her bills. But instead, she was at work on her night off. As much as she didn't want to be surrounded by touchy feely, self entitled, egotistical assholes, Alani knew she desperately needed the extra cash. Not only did she have to worry about her own bills but her parents needed a little help as well and she wouldn't dare turn down their request for help._

_"Here you are gentlemen. James says if you need anything else, to let him know," Alani informed the group of four as she sat the bottle down on their table._

_One of the men, an African American man with a bald head, ogled Alani's figure cloaked in her black body hugging dress and smirked. "Only other thing I need is your number beautiful."_

_Alani fought the urge to roll her eyes as she stood upright. His friends laughed at his corny pick up line while one with black hair and a full beard slapped him on his back, flashing Alani an apologetic smile._

_"You have to excuse my buddy Titus here," The man said, his English accent thick. "He doesn't get out much so he doesn't know how to act towards women."_

_Playing her role perfectly, Alani giggled, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. Comes with the territory. Enjoy your night fellas."_

_Alani walked away from the table, uncomfortably writhing as she felt the men's eyes watching her every move. Once she finally reached the bar, she waited for the bartender to appear with her next order._

_"I swear James gives you all the good tables. Meanwhile I gotta deal with the annoying drunk chick with her equally annoying friends that ask me every 5 fuckin seconds if our male co-workers are gay or not."_

_Alani chuckled as she glanced to her side towards her co-worker Shante. "Drunk means they'll spend more money and give big tips."_

_"I just wish I didn't always have to be stuck with the chick table. Hell why couldn't I get the table with all the fine men like you did?"_

_"It's not like I asked for it. Anyway, I'm not paying attention to how cute they might be. I'm just here to get my money and leave. I'm not interested in shit else."_

_Shante leaned against the bar, her eyes roaming the landscape of the nightclub. A knowing smirk appeared on the corners of her lips as she leaned closer to Alani's ear. "Well it certainly looks like somebody is interested in you."_

_Alani rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly to glance over her shoulder, expecting to see the bald man once again salivating over her. Instead her eyes locked with an intense pair of blue orbs. The man was sitting at the table she just served but hadn't said anything during the entire time. Her gaze swept over his appearance, studying the well tailored pants and dress shirt he wore, the top few buttons unbuttoned and revealing a peak of his chest. Her eyes returned to his face and their eyes locked again. He smirked causing a heated flush to taint Alani's cheeks, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering quickly. She turned her head and picked up the tray the bartender placed on the counter._

_"Like I said, I'm not interested in shit else," she told Shante before disappearing into the abyss of the crowd._

Alani blinked rapidly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She ran her right hand through her curly hair, her left hand still gripping the note Randy sent with the bottle of Ace he had delivered to her table a few minutes ago. Her eyes studied the handwritten note, her breathing becoming labored.

_'Reminds you of old times doesn't it?'_

Alani's hand crumpled the note as she felt the anger blossom inside of her. What started out as a night of her celebrating a new year of life, grateful for all the blessings God had bestowed upon her with her friends quickly turned to shit. All she wanted to do was dance, have a few drinks, and covertly flirt with Seth while enjoying her night. But Randy just had to waltz his ass in the nightclub and fuck everything up. If Alani wasn't so pissed, she would've laughed at the situation. Of course his ego couldn't handle the fact that she moved on without him. Although he had opportunity after opportunity to prove to her he wanted her and end things with his girlfriend, he simply let her slip through his fingers. It was clear Randy only wanted to dangle her on a string and once Alani realized he wouldn't change, she finally got the guts to leave him. One would think Randy would simply find another gullible girl to finesse or focus on actually being an upstanding and faithful fiancee to the woman he proposed to. But no, he was determined to be a thorn in Alani's side for what seemed like the rest of her life. All because she stood up for what she believed she deserved and removed the stronghold he held on her life.

Alani wasn't stupid. She knew just because Randy sent her the bottle of champagne didn't necessarily prove he wanted her back per se. He only wanted to get inside her head. She knew it was too good to be true that she hadn't heard or seen the veteran since she returned from the European tour. Of course he was just waiting in the shadows, plotting on how to fuck up any happiness she was experiencing. He thought if he made her sweat, it would be a clear indication that she still felt something for him.

An assumption that was a bald face lie.

The only urge Alani felt when she saw Randy that night was the urge to stomp right over to him, pour the champagne on his head, and slap him silly for pulling some immature shit like that. But instead, she stepped away to compose herself. Not only did she not want Randy to see how angry she was, she didn't want Seth to see it either. A tiny smile appeared on Alani's lips at the thought of the two toned hair wrestler. The two of them were still in the honeymoon phase, enjoying one another's company while learning so much about the other. Things were going great with Seth and she refused to allow Randy to snatch the happiness she searched for for years away from her.

Alani tossed the crumpled note into the trash can and ran her hands through her hair again to fluff it slightly. She exhaled deeply and turned on her heel, sashaying out the bathroom. Her gaze avoided the section Randy's VIP table was in but she felt his eyes piercing her skin as she made her way back towards her own section. Once her determined honey brown orbs landed on Seth who was talking to Dean and Roman, a seductive smirk graced her supple lips.

Once she neared him, she reached out and grabbed his wrist. His chocolate brown irises snapped up, his face instantly softening when he locked eyes with Alani. "Are you o-"

"Dance with me."

"Dance with you?" Seth's voice slightly cracked at the request. "I really don't-"

"Aww c'mon don't be a scaredy cat Rollins. Afraid you can't handle me on the dance floor?" Alani chided, a teasing glint radiating from her eyes.

Seth parted his lips to respond when Dean slapped him on his back, halting him. "What? Seth Rollins isn't afraid of any woman. Isn't that right Reigns?"

Roman chuckled as he took a sip of his drink. Alani stifled a giggle as Seth glared at his two friends before directing his attention back to the interviewer. "Why don't you go dance with your friends? I'm sure they would-"

"I'm the birthday girl Rollins. And what did you say earlier? What the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets, right? So what I want is to dance with you. And you basically have to do what I say." Alani placed a hand on her hip as she held her other one out for Seth.

Realizing he had no other choice, Seth chuckled as he finally stood to his feet, holding one hand up in mock surrender, his other one settling inside Alani's smaller hand. Before he could say anything else, Alani led him away from the table. Beyonce's "Partition" started playing the moment they stepped foot onto the crowded dance floor. Seth gulped nervously as Alani pushed him against the bar countertop, his lower back ramming into the edge.

"You know, I have two left feet and no rhythm," Rollins warned her.

"That's okay honey. Let me do all the work while you enjoy it," Alani purred as she turned around, her ass grazing Seth's crotch.

Alani's hips swayed to the beat as she got lost in the music. Seth's hands gripped her soft supple skin as he bit his bottom lip furiously, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Alani's well endowed backside grinding against the fabric of his jeans. He bit back a groan as he felt his dick slowly awaken, straining against his underwear. Alani smirked to herself as she felt him pushing against her ass as she continued to seductively roll her body to the song, softly singing the words to herself.

Seth leaned close to Alani's ear, pushing her curly hair away from her neck. "What happened to playing things cool in public?" he asked.

A tremor coursed through Alani's body at the sound of Seth's deep voice invading her ear. His breath ghosted over her skin causing the apex between her thighs to quiver. Her hand reached behind her and grasped the back of Seth's neck, holding him in place as she glanced over her shoulder.

"We're only dancing Seth. That's what people do at nightclubs."

"Oh sweet cheeks you know good and damn well this isn't dancing. Dancing wouldn't make me react like this."

Seth pressed his pelvis against Alani's ass more firmly to emphasize his point. A moan slipped through her lips by mistake, her blood rushing to her head from a lack of oxygen. Seth smirked at her reaction.

Alani turned completely to face Seth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her gaze landed on his lips before slowly traveling up to his orbs. "Mr. Rollins I'll have you know that I've never been one to get frisky in public like you're insinuating right now. But I wouldn't be opposed to the idea in the privacy of my hotel room."

Seth felt his breath hitch in his throat as Alani teasingly nibbled the corner of her lip. His desire to suck those supple pieces of flesh into his mouth until they were swollen skyrocketed at that moment and he quickly realized he didn't want to spend another moment in the nightclub. His eyes scanned the room, looking for Roman and Dean to notify them he was about to leave. Seth's search halted when he discovered a seething Randy staring at him and Alani from across the club. Alani did such a good job of getting him riled up he honestly forgot the veteran wrestler was even there and quite frankly he didn't care. A smug expression appeared on Seth's face as he continued to stare at Randy, his hand that was resting on the small of Alani's back creeping lower to the dip that lead to her ass and pulled her closer to his body.

He tore his eyes away from Randy and glanced back at Alani. His brow knitted together when he saw her staring off into space, a gleam of uncertainty in her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Alani's head jerked up at the sound of Seth's voice. She nodded. "Yeah. So are you ready to go?"

Seth pursed his lips. He knew she was lying but he didn't want to cause a scene in front of everybody. "You don't have to do that you know."

"Don't have to do what?"

"Feel pressured to have sex with me just to show everybody that Orton didn't get under your skin," Seth said.

Alani sighed and lowered her head, unable to look Seth in the eye. Despite the fact they had only known each other for a small amount of time, he still was able to see her through all the bullshit she tried to hide behind. She din't know if that was a good thing or not.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to think-"

Seth paused Alani's statement as he placed his index knuckle underneath her chin and raised her head. "Hey you're allowed to get pissed. I know that doesn't mean you want him back or don't wanna be with me. I'm confident you want me just as much as I want you. So don't think you have to demonstrate that to any of these people. As long as we both are certain what we want, that's all that matters."

Alani exhaled once again, her shoulders sagging with relief. Without a word, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Seth's. Her fingers scratched the back of his neck slightly as his hand on her back held her in place. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he savored the taste of her lip gloss, his tongue grazing hers when her mouth opened partially.

Seth pulled away from the kiss first and smiled. "I thought I told you that you didn't have anything to prove."

Alani shrugged. "I know. That was something I wanted to do for myself and to thank you from stopping me before I did something foolish. But if you don't like my kisses then-"

Seth quieted her with another blazing kiss that knocked the wind out of Alani. As the two of them melted, they ignored the gawking stares, inquisitive eyes, and Randy's jealous glare. The only thing they were focused on was showing one another how much they wanted each other.

At that moment, nothing or nobody else mattered.

* * *

Alexandria smacked her lips as another random club goer collided into her, ignoring the heated glare she tossed their way as they danced to the bass heavy reggae music. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she pushed through the crowd, trying to make her way back to the VIP section. Despite the fact she detested nightclubs with a passion, Alexandria constantly found herself inside of one because of her friends. And of course she was too nice to say no although she would've rather been snuggled in bed with Dean watching a chick flick he loathed.

The past weekend had marked the first time Alexandria joined Dean on the road since the Hall of Fame ceremony debacle. While she was content with her decision to stay with Dean and focused on making things work, she still felt uncomfortable as she walked through the corridors backstage. She could feel people's eyes latched onto her, their stares filled with judgement and pity while they attempted to whisper behind her back.

_'How can she be so stupid?'_

_'He's just gonna cheat again.'_

_'Doesn't she know she'll never come before his child and baby mother?'_

This was exactly what Alexandria didn't want. She didn't want people judging her or Dean especially when they knew nothing about them as a couple. They didn't understand the dynamic of their relationship or how deep their feelings for each other ran. So hearing them pass judgment pissed her off and made her want to cuss out everybody backstage that she felt stared too hard at her.

However, Alexandria had to admit that a tiny part of her was allowing the whispers to affect her. Things between her and Dean were still a tad bit awkward and although both of them wanted to repair their relationship, the pessimistic side of her doubted it could be done. The two of them hadn't been intimate in a while and Alexandria was concerned that Dean would soon grow tired of being in a sexless relationship. It wasn't as if she didn't want to have sex. But she still felt as if her trust in Dean hadn't been restored to a point where they could engage in intimacy again. It was definitely gonna take time for her to overcome the pain Dean caused her. Alexandria just wished he was as patient with her as she had been with him.

A shoulder knocking in her arm jolted Alexandria from her thoughts. As she turned to yell at the person responsible, her feet got tangled with one another and she stumbled backwards. Before she could fall to the floor, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, saving her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Alexandria glanced at her hero, her light brown orbs locking onto hazel hued irises of Finn.

"Sorry about that," Alexandria said softly as Finn helped her stand upright.

He shook his head, flashing her a small smile. "No problem. Are you okay?"

Alexandria nodded. "I'm fine. Just another reminder why I hate nightclubs. I hate big crowds of people that don't care about who they're knocking into."

As if on cue, another dancer bumped into Alexandria which knocked her into Finn once again. Her body pressed into his chiseled frame and his arm tightened around her waist to stop her from falling once again. Alexandria lifted her head and her breath got caught in her throat when she noticed how close her and Finn's faces were to one another's. She noticed small specks of green in his eyes and the tiny smirk on his lips made a tremble roll through her body. Clearing her throat nervously, Alexandria plucked his arm from around her waist and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have to say I'm surprised you're here. You don't seem like a club type of person to me," Alexandria stated with a light chuckle, desperately trying to alleviate the tension swirling between the two of them.

"I must admit I'm not. But I came with a few of the fellas backstage. Weren't going to do anything else tonight so might as well ya know?"

"Well, how have you been? I hear you're traveling with the main roster now."

Finn nodded as his eyes lit up. "That I am. So far, it's been great and I'm having a blast so far. Word backstage is that it won't be long before I'm called up officially," he said with a happy grin. "But how are you doing Alex? Hope you're staying away from those mai tais."

Alexandria chuckled, memories of her tipsy behavior from the night she spent with Finn invading her mind and making her shake her head at herself. "Trust me I definitely am. Liquor is not for me. But otherwise than that I'm doing..." She trailed off trying to search for the neatest way to describe her current situation without telling Finn too much. A few awkward seconds ticked by before she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine I guess. Just returned from a short trip I took to clear my head."

"I guess it must've worked since you're back on the road with Dean. Take it things are working out?"

Alexandria shifted her weight from one leg to the other, her hand nervously gripping her cell phone. "Yeah we're just taking it one day at a time you know?"

The air between them was consumed with a palpable tension, Finn nor Alexandria knowing what to say. It was clear a big pink elephant inside the room was being ignored but neither was willing to make a move to address it. Unable to handle the awkwardness any longer, Alexandria cleared her throat once again and forced a smile onto her lips.

"I betta get going before everybody wonders where I am. It was nice running into you Finn," she told the Irish man, turning on her heel to walk away.

"Alex, wait." Finn grabbed her elbow and stopped her in her tracks, making her turn back around as she raised an eyebrow at him. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and exhaled. "If things become too tense and you need someone to vent to whether it's over drinks or not, I'm always here if you need me."

Alexandria gazed into Finn's eyes, an unmistakeable gleam radiating from them. She glanced down at her elbow, his fingers still grasping it. Realization slammed into like a tow truck and she inwardly groaned. Pulling her elbow from his hand, Alexandria began to shake her head, holding up her hands. "Look Finn I appreciate you keeping me company that night. But I don't think that's a good id-"

"Doll face, here you are. I was starting to get worried."

Alexandria's eyes widened as Dean's gravely voice flowed through her ears. His arm encircled her waist and he pulled hr body into his, placing a peck on her cheek. She held her breath as she felt the anger bouncing off of Dean while she silently prayed that he wouldn't start a scene at the nightclub. Turning to face her boyfriend, Alexandria flashed Dean a tiny smile.

"Sorry I was just about to head back when I ran into Finn."

Dean's eyes left Alexandria's and locked onto Finn's. A slight snarl crawled onto the corners of his lips as he sized the man up. "Well Alyssa was looking for you. Apparently she wants to take a picture of all the girls and they need you."

"Oh ok. Finn and me were done now anyway so we can head back."

Dean unraveled his arm from Alexandria's waist and placed another soft kiss on the edge of her hairline. "Go ahead of me. I wanted to have a quick word with Finn."

A worried expression crossed Alexandria's face as she looked at Dean disbelievingly. "Dean-"

"It won't take long. I promise."

Realizing Dean wasn't going to change his mind, Alexandria exhaled and turned around again, pushing her way through the crowd and leaving the two wrestlers by themselves. Once she was out of his eyesight, Dean directed his attention to Finn and crossed his arms over his chest as he once again eyed the man suspiciously.

"Look I'm only going to say this once. Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend."

Finn's expression instantly hardened as he crossed his arms, mirroring Dean's stance. His stare was defiant as his eyebrow rose. "So now you're in charge of who Alex considers a friend?"

"No, Alex can have any friend she wants. But let's be honest Balor. Friendship is the furthest thing from your mind when it comes to her. I saw it in your eyes the night before Wrestlemania and I let shit slide but enough is enough. She's not available so find you another chick to go after," Dean said as he turned to leave.

"How can you be so sure about that Ambrose?" Finn asked, halting Dean's movements. "You claim she's not available but anybody can see the relationship between you and her is simply hanging on by a thread. It wouldn't take much for things to fall apart."

Dean whirled around and immediately got in Finn's face, his anger bubbling and threatening to explode, ready to rip the man from limb to limb. "You don't know shit about me and my girlfriend so keep your fuckin comments to yourself," the auburn haired man hissed.

"I may not know the intimate details, but what I do know is that you cheated on a wonderful woman and got somebody else pregnant. Do you honestly think Alex will truly get over that and forgive you? Do you think she'll forget about the pain and humiliation you caused her? She won't Ambrose and it won't be long until the deceit is too much for her to handle and she'll leave. And you won't have anybody to blame but yourself."

Hands clenched in tight fists at his side as Dean's icy blue orbs narrowed. Struggling to keep his anger in check, the voices of Alexandria and Roman, the only two people that could talk him down from a ledge, bombarded his mind, urging him to walk away. He released a shaky breath and stepped away from Finn, leveling him with another glare.

"I'm warning you now. Whatever daydream you have embedded in your brain about you riding off into the sunset with Alexandria, forget about it. This is not a battle you want Balor. Because I'll fuckin destroy you."

"Is that a threat?"

Shaking his head, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes appeared on Dean's face. "It's simply a warning. And if you're smart, you won't ignore it."

* * *

"If Isaiah becomes too cranky there's this gel in the baby bag that you can use on his gums so he can sleep. And if you do the airplane motion with Ethan's food he's more likely to eat it instead of throwing it." Roman furrowed his brow when he heard his mother chuckle on the other line. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you my son are hilarious," Patricia said as she shook her head. "Roman I've raised 5 kids and babysat multiple grandkids. I think I have this under control."

Roman dragged a hand over his slick ponytail and exhaled. "I know you are capable of taking care of them. But I always worry about them when I'm not around. That sounds weird doesn't it?"

"No, that sounds like parenthood, _Dad_," Patricia chided with an exhausted chuckle. "But trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about. Go enjoy your night with your friends and Alyssa and let the people in this house sleep. The twins will be perfectly fine when you two return on Wednesday."

Roman nodded his head. "You're right. I'm sorry I woke you up Mom."

"I'll let you slide this time. But if you do it again, we're going to have problems young man."

Roman laughed. "Thanks. Give the boys a kiss for me and Alyssa."

"Will do. I'll talk to you later."

The line went dead and Roman exhaled once again. His mother was right. He absolutely had nothing to worry about when it came to her watching Ethan and Isaiah. She after all was the person who managed to take care of him and his siblings while his father traveled all over the country. He tried to push any lingering worries out his mind and relax like his mother instructed him. After the constant traveling, running from one town to the next, and handling two hyper sons on the few days he had off, Roman felt good to simply have fun with his wife and their friends.

A small smile appeared on the corners of Roman's lips as he thought about Alyssa. He was simply itching to ditch the club and take her back to the hotel to finish what they started earlier that morning. Ever since her emotional breakdown back in February, things between the married couple had been amazing. Whether it was spending time with the kids or their numerous Skype conversations that almost always turned carnal and ended with them watching each other pleasure themselves, he enjoyed every bit of time he spent with Alyssa. People constantly complained how marriages could quickly turn stagnant and stale. But with Alyssa, Roman never experienced that. Not only did she constantly keep him on his toes while showing him in various ways how much she adored him, she always was there for him if he needed to vent when things got too hectic at work or to help keep him on track towards his goals. As much as she stated how she couldn't imagine her life without him, Roman couldn't fathom being with any woman but Alyssa.

And he definitely wasn't trying to find out anytime soon.

Pushing himself off the brick wall he was leaning against, Roman slipped his cell phone into his pants pocket. An image of Alyssa teasing him while she danced with her friends earlier, the maxi skirt with the thigh high slit hugging her frame and accentuating her ample booty flashed in his mind making him growl lowly. He could feel the sexual behemoth inside of him clamoring to be unleashed, informing him he needed to find his wife and make it back to the hotel as soon as possible.

"No! Just leave me alone!"

The loud, distressed voice caused Roman's head to snap up. His eyes landed on a woman being cornered by a drunk man as she tried to step around him. A frown quickly appeared on Roman's face when he realized the woman was Heather. She was sans the glasses and signature ponytail she often wore at work but he was quite certain that was her. And by the looks of it, she was in a precarious situation.

"Look bitch it's time you pay up for me buying you those drinks all night long. Did you think I wouldn't collect?" The man said, his words slurred indicating he had drank way too much.

He yanked on Heather's arm pulling her towards an alley. She resisted as she tried to pull away in the opposite direction. During the struggle, her ankle suddenly twisted in her 5 inch heels and she fell to the ground with a yelp. Fear radiated from her eyes as the drunken aggressor sneered, hovering over her as he licked his lips at the sight of her leather mini skirt rising and revealing her legs.

"Nowhere to run now bitch. Time for you to give me what I-"

The statement died in the drunk's throat as he was forcefully removed from over Heather. Before anybody knew what was happening, Roman pushed him against a side of a building and pressed his forearm against his neck, causing the man to gasp for air.

"I believe the lady said she wasn't interested. So why don't you just be smart and leave."

Not realizing how much danger he was in at the moment, the aggressor scoffed. "This has nothing to do with you pretty boy. So leave us the fuck alone."

"If you think I'mma sit here and let you assault her then you're dumber than you look. So the way I look at it, you have two options. You could either one, turn around and leave with your face still intact. Or you could two, piss me off some more, get various bones in your face fractured, and end up leaving in the back of an ambulance. The choice is yours."

The man became silent causing Roman to press his arm further into his neck making it more difficult for him to breathe. He held up his hands, begging for mercy when he realized Roman was serious. "Alright, alright! Just don't hurt me man!"

"Now apologize to her for being a jackass." Roman gestured towards Heather with a tilt of his head.

The man mumbled an apology which Roman decided was good enough. He removed his arm from his neck and the man quickly turned around, scurrying away from the scene. Once he disappeared from his line of vision, Roman turned to tend to Heather who was trying to stand.

"Be careful. Your ankle may be severely strained," the Samoan warned as he rushed to her side to help her.

Heather parted her lips to tell Roman she could take care of herself when pain zipped through her body, almost making her stumble to the ground again. Roman quickly caught her and held her body steady as he wrapped an arm around her midsection.

"Are you okay?"

Heather shook her head. "My ankle is hurting pretty damn bad."

Roman looked around, seeing that nobody had exited the nightclub during the commotion, frowning slightly. "You're here by yourself?"

"I came with a few workers from backstage but they left a few hours ago. I was enjoying myself too much to leave quite yet but now I wish I did."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital," Roman suggested.

Heather once again shook her head. "No, I hate hospitals. I'm sure I'll be fine once I ice my ankle. Just gotta figure out how I'mma get back to my room."

Realizing Heather wouldn't be able to make it far with her injured ankle, Roman quickly raised his hand. A few seconds later, a taxi came to a screeching halt in front of the duo. Slowly walking her towards the vehicle, Roman helped the junior hairstylist inside before sliding in himself and slamming the door shut.

"Reigns, what about Alyssa?" Heather asked.

"I'll text her and tell her about the situation. She'll be okay but you need help with this ankle."

A tiny smile appeared on Heather's face at Roman's generosity. "Thanks Roman. You're like a modern day knight in shining armor," she said with a giggle.

Roman returned her smile with one of his own as he waved her off nonchalantly. "Don't even worry about it," he told her as he leaned against the seat.

* * *

"What did you say to Finn at the club?"

Dean glanced up from his phone and leaned his head back, locking eyes with Alexandria. "I just had a friendly chat with him."

"A friendly chat?" Alexandria crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow at Dean. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not being completely honest with me?"

Dean squirmed underneath Alexandria's gaze before exhaling and tossing his hands in the air dramatically. "Fine. I told him to stay the fuck away from you or he would regret it."

Alexandria dragged a hand over her face and shook her head. "Oh Dean," she sighed, taking a seat next to her boyfriend on the edge of the bed. She placed a comforting hand on his knee. "You can't be going around threatening your co-workers when you're champion. You have to set a better example."

"Fuck setting a better example doll face. I don't like the way he looks at you. Reminds me too much of the way I look at you."

An unexpected blush painted Alexandria's cheeks at Dean's words as she smiled. Despite there still being an air of awkwardness hovering over them, he still made her swoon with his words at times, her heart swelling with love despite her head telling her to toughen the hell up. She raised her hand and cupped Dean's face, caressing the stubble on his cheeks.

"Honey, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Finn. I was actually in the middle of telling him there could be nothing more between us than friendship when you barged in like a Caveman."

"I know but-"

"But fuckin nothin' Ambrose," Alexandria interrupted, shaking her head. "I know we're going through a rough patch. And yes, we still have a long way to go before our relationship is completely repaired. But you're the only man for me and the only one I want."

The couple's eyes remained locked as Dean released a shaky breath. He pushed his mass of curls off his forehead and bit down on his bottom lip, his hand grasping Alexandria's and squeezing. He moved towards the center of the bed and tugged at her hand, silently requesting she lay next to him. Alexandria obliged and leaned her head over, resting it on Dean's shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist. He placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I don't deserve you doll face."

"Stop saying things like that Dean. Stop believing you're not worthy of happiness and love because you are. Yes you make mistakes but we all make them. I'm not gonna pretend as if this is easy for me. Like I'm not still hurting because I am. But I understand you're not perfect. However I'm not gonna condemn you for that because I sure as hell ain't perfect either."

A comfortable silence filled the room as the two sat on the bed, different thoughts swirling through their mind. Dean cleared his throat nervously causing Alexandria's eyes to raise and gaze at him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat at how beautiful she looked in that moment, so demure and innocent, a complete contrast to his flawed and brash personality. Without a second thought, Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Alexandria's. Her hand flattened against his chest as she cooed softly against his mouth, the breath being sucked out of her body. Dean's grip tightened around her waist as the kiss intensified, his teeth pulling her lip into his mouth as he sucked it lightly. Alexandria trembled in his grasp as her free hand tangled in Dean's hair while she eased her tongue inside his mouth. Once she discovered his soft pink muscle, jolts of electricity crackled between them, making Alexandria whimper softly as Dean grunted in response.

The two soon parted when they needed to breathe. Dean's index finger stroked Alexandria's jawline and he exhaled. "I think I need to take a trip to Toronto on Wednesday."

"Why?"

"These past few weeks I've thought everything over and I decided that I need to be involved in my child's life Lex. I just remember how it was growing up without a Dad and I wouldn't wish that shit on anybody. I had time to become accustomed to the idea of being a father and now I need to handle my responsibility."

Alexandria nodded. She blinked to stop the tears from trickling down her face. "I understand."

"But," Dean started as he tilted Alexandria's head up so they could stare into each other's eyes. "I don't want that to ruin us. I know you're still hurting and I hate I'm the one that hurt you. Maybe I'm being selfish and not thinking logically, but not only do I want you in my life, but I want you to be in my child's life too. I'm not saying you have to readily accept things by tomorrow but that would mean the world to me."

Alexandria fell silent as she digested Dean's words. In her perfect world, she would be the one giving birth to Dean's first child. But now that things weren't happening her way, it was up to her to decide if she wanted to adapt to what would soon be her new reality or simply reject everything. The latter would definitely be easier on her but could she possibly leave the man that she loved to face this new journey by himself although he stayed by her side and supported her during her self discovery the previous year?

She parted her dry lips. "You should buy two tickets."

"Two? What for?"

Alexandria turned so she could face Dean completely. "Because I'm coming with you."

He shook his head. "Lex you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to but I want to Dean. I'm here to support you through thick and thin because that's what you do for the ones you love. You don't give up on people you love simply because they made a mistake."

"Lex-"

"You always push people away but don't push me away Dean. Lemme be there for you."

Realizing his protesting would be in vain, Dean nodded his head in agreement. Alexandria flashed him a tiny smile again as she settled back in his arms, enjoying the tranquility and safety she felt in his embrace. Things may have not been ideal in their relationship. But at that current time, none of their issues mattered. They were simply Dean and Alexandria, two people who cared about each other immensely and would do anything for the other no matter what.

* * *

"Who's this on the birthday line? It's Lani, sexy Lani! Hey Lani, what's your zodiac sign? It's Airies, mighty Aries! Well is today your birthday? Yes it is, you know it is! And how old are you on this day? I'm 21, Forever 21!"

"21?" Seth raised an incredulous brow as he glanced to his side towards the wiggling backstage interviewer.

"Yes, I didn't stutter Rollins."

"Now, you and I both know you're slightly older than that."

Alani playfully scoffed. "But I still look good for my age so I get to claim whatever age I want," she responded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Seth chuckled and nodded his head in agreement as the two of them arrived at Alani's hotel room. They finally returned to the club and Seth offered to walk her back to her room along with the several gift bags she had received earlier. His eyes traveled over her frame cloaked in her form fitting dress, every curve of her body accentuated perfectly making him lick his lips and grin.

"Now that I can definitely agree with Ms. Matthews," Seth said making Alani giggle in response. She unlocked her door with her keycard and pushed it open, allowing Seth to step inside.

"You can just put the bags by that desk." Alani gestured towards the wooden desk that sat closest to the closet. She slipped off her stilettos and the moment her feet hit the plush carpet, she exhaled appreciatively. She was definitely sticking to flats until the taping the next night. Her honey colored eyes watched as Seth carefully sat the bags on the table, taking the time to let her gaze sweep over his attire. She smiled approvingly at the way the outfit clung to his muscular frame as her mind drifted back to their intense kiss inside the club. Alani lightly chuckled at the thought, making Seth glance at her.

"What's on your mind?"

Alani shook her head sheepishly. "Just thinking about how great of a night I had. Although I almost let that asshole ruin it for me. Seth I'm honestly sorry about becoming too frisky at the club. That's usually not my-"

"Hey, don't even mention it. Not like I'm complaining about a beautiful woman gyrating on me," Seth assured her with a smile. He turned to face Alani, his hands holding a gift bag as he made his way towards her. "It's over and done with. Anyway we have more important things to focus on."

"Really? What would that be?" Alani placed a hand on her hip and smirked.

"Like opening your present from me."

Alani's eyes twinkled as she encircled Seth's neck with her arms once he got closer. A deep groan rippled through Seth's body as her body collided into his. He so desperately wanted to capture her lips with his in a smoldering peck to return her gesture from earlier at the nightclub but he stopped himself.

"You bought me a present?" Alani asked.

Seth smiled at the pure joy dripping from Alani's voice. "Isn't that what people do for those celebrating birthdays?"

"But I didn't even see you walk in with a present."

"I gave it to Alyssa earlier to bring with the rest. Now are you gonna continue asking questions or open it? Because if you don't want it, I can definitely take it bac-"

"Don't even think about it, Two Toned," Alani interrupted making Seth chuckle.

She unwrapped her arms from Seth's neck and grabbed the bag from his hands. She opened the bag and peaked inside, laughing at what her eyes landed on. "See I knew you couldn't hate it as much as you claimed," she stated as she pulled out the entire series collection of One Tree Hill on DVD.

"Oh no, I still think the show is God awful. But I know how much you enjoy it and how you said although you can watch it on Netflix, you wish you had it on DVD."

"You actually remembered that?"

"I remember everything you say sweet cheeks. You should know that by now. I hope you like it."

Alani shook her head. "I don't like it. I love it."

Her lips instantly met Seth's in a breathtaking kiss. The present fell onto the bed with a soft thud as Seth wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Her lips parted slightly, a silent invitation for Seth's tongue to creep inside her mouth and seek her awaiting tongue, an offer he gladly accepted. As the two stood in the middle of her room kissing, Alani tried to demonstrate how grateful she was not just for the present but for everything else Seth brought into her life. The two had only been dating for such a short amount of time but Alani had enjoyed every minute of it thus far. Tonight once again gave her another indication at how attentive and thoughtful Seth was. Not only was he able to stop her from making a colossal mistake that the old her constantly made, the fact he remembered a small tidbit of information she had briefly mentioned meant everything to her. She finally found somebody that was not only attracted to her but also paid attention during their conversations. Alani almost wanted to pinch herself to wake herself up from this dream she was experiencing because there was no way this was really happening to her.

Yet, it was.

Seth pulled away from the kiss first, smiling at the flushed expression on Alani's face. He pecked the bridge of her nose. "I think you should keep this Thursday free for me."

"And why is that?" Curiosity beamed in Alani's irises.

"I think it's about time we finally go on our first official date," Seth stated.

Alani inwardly screamed for joy but her face remained neutral and indifferent. "Really? And where do you exactly plan on taking me?"

Seth laughed and shook his head as he grabbed Alani's hand. He lead her to the door and opened it, leaning forward and kissing her softly again. "Let me just worry about that sweet cheeks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alani propped herself against the door frame and watched Seth walk away. Once he stepped onto the elevator, she closed the door and engaged the deadbolt. As she leaned against the door, the goofy grin she tried to hide all night finally spread across her lips as her mind wondered what Seth had up his sleeves.

* * *

_**A/N: Dean and Finn look like they're ready to battle for Lex, Selani saying #FDB towards Orton and finally about to head on that first date, Lex is prepared to stand by her man's side &amp; Reigns is a true knight in shining armor isn't he? A lot went on so I would love to hear what you all think. Til next time!**_


	24. Twenty Four

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews Twenty Three. Hope everybody is still interested about our 3 favorite couples because we aren't even at the halfway point for this story and I have A LOT planned *Ted Dibiase laugh* It has come to my attention that the link for my Photobucket storybook does not work. I'm currently working on rectifying the issue but I do apologize about the inconvenience. Anywhoo, in the words of HHH, are you ready?_**

* * *

**Twenty Four**

"Roman I can't thank you enough for your help tonight. I don't even know wanna think what could've happened if you hadn't-"

"Don't even think about that," Roman interjected with a shake of his head. "The only thing that matters at this moment is fixing that ankle of yours."

Heather nodded as the two of them approached her room, Roman supporting a majority of her weight so she wouldn't put anymore pressure on her ankle. She slid her keycard inside the door and pushed it open, flipping on the light.

"Take a seat on the bed and I'll try to find a cold compress," Roman instructed.

The Samoan walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet to search for an compress and the First Aid kit. Once he located both, he entered the main room again to find Heather sitting on her bed and gingerly touching her ankle. Luckily it didn't look too swollen so Roman was sure that keeping it elevated for the night with the compress would do the trick. Roman sat on the edge of the bed and placed Heather's foot in his lap so he could wrap it with the compress and Ace bandage concoction.

Heather winced slightly making Roman glance at her. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much. It's just cold as hell."

Roman chuckled as he quickly wrapped the bandage around the ankle before pinning it. He grabbed a pillow and placed Heather's foot on top of it before standing to his feet. "Try to keep it elevated throughout the night and avoid heels for the next few days and you should be good."

Heather flashed Roman a grateful smile. "Thanks again Reigns. I know I sound like a broken record but I truly am grateful for you taking care of me even if I feel like a dumb ass."

Roman's brow furrowed as Heather glanced down at her lap, avoiding his gaze. "Why do you feel like a dumb ass? It was an accident."

"An accident that could've been avoided. If only I had left when the rest of my group left, none of this would've happened. But I didn't want to leave especially when a good looking man offered to buy me a few drinks. I thought he was nice and I enjoyed talking to him. I knew that shit was too good to be true and maybe it's my fault too."

"Heather-"

"I don't even dress like this!" She scoffed as she gestured to her outfit angrily. "But I thought if I did, I wouldn't be as invisible as I usually am. But I got the type of attention that I didn't even want."

Roman ran a hand over his ponytail as he heard the strained sigh flow from Heather's lips. He crouched down so he was at eye level with her and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Look it doesn't matter whether you had on a burlap sack or a bikini that didn't give that asshole the right to try to force you to have sex with him. So don't you go blaming yourself for any of this shit. It was just a case of a man being a jerk and thinking he could impose his will on a woman. You're not at fault at all. Do you understand?"

The authoritative tone of Roman's voice caused Heather to glance up, her brown orbs locking onto his sincere greys. She nodded slowly as her hand covered his that rested on her arm, a tiny smile on her lips.

As the two of them held their stare, Roman felt a familiar sense of dread creep inside his body. It was as if he had been in this situation before and he didn't like it one bit. Although the two of them had conversations before, this was the first actual time he was alone with the younger woman. Deciding to leave before things became too awkward, Roman quickly removed his hand from Heather's arm. "I-I should get going," he stuttered, his palms growing clammy with sweat.

The wrestler swiftly moved to stand when he clumsily knocked Heather's phone that was sitting on her nightstand on the floor. He bent down to pick the item up when his fingers grazed Heather's. He glanced up and he inwardly cursed when he realized how close their faces were. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Heather leaned closer to him, her lips ghosting over his. Before she could press her lips to his, Roman jerked away, shaking his head.

The junior hairstylist's eyes stayed on Roman's as she nibbled her bottom lip, sitting upright in the bed. He had seen that look before. That was the same look a woman gave him whenever she slyly tried to slide him her phone number. The same expression many divas backstage wore on their faces when he walked past them. The same stare all the women he hooked up with when he first came to the main roster used whenever they invited him to their hotel room before engaging in wild, hot sex.

Before he met Alyssa.

The moment his wife's beautiful face appeared in his mind, Roman hurriedly stood to his feet, shaking his head vehemently once again.

"I gotta go."

"Rome-"

"No Heather!" Roman snapped, his tone harsher than he intended for it to be. "I love my wife. She's the love of my life. And nobody will come between us," the Samoan declared, his voice firm and unwavering.

Without another glance in Heather's direction, Roman turned on his heel and exited the room before she could stop him. As he embarked on the long trek to his hotel room, Roman repeatedly chastised himself. This is what he got for being so got damn helpful. Of course this wasn't the first time a woman had misinterpreted his kindness or charming demeanor for flirtation. Not only did it happen with his co-workers but it happened at signings with his female fans as well. It was one of the many downsides of being charismatic. But Roman had never been placed in a compromising position like the one he was just in. He could usually read people well but he missed the typical signals with Heather. Roman wished he could simply blame her actions on having too much to drink. But he knew that was merely a cop out. Thanks to his blatant absentmindedness, he hadn't noticed the subtle flirtation tactics she used during their prior conversations. How she only talked to him whenever Alyssa wasn't around. How her eyes held a dreamy gleam whenever she looked at him. How could he be so got damn clueless? Maybe if he had paid closer attention instead of being so got damn naive, he could've put a stop to everything before it escalated. Now there would forever be this awkwardness between the two of them at work. The easiest solution would be to avoid Heather at all costs. But since she worked under his wife, that definitely wasn't an option.

Fuck.

As Roman neared his hotel room, he concluded he had to tell Alyssa what just happened. Sure nothing had materialized but he couldn't keep this from her. After all the times Roman implored her to always be honest and straightforward with him, it was time for him to practice what he preached. He didn't want to mess up his marriage by hiding something from Alyssa. That would make him a hypocrite in every sense of the word.

However, there was a tiny voice inside of his head that whispered maybe telling Alyssa would do more harm than good. She had just started feeling confident in her own skin after her body image issues and Roman didn't want to derail her progress. After it took him multiple efforts to prove to her that he loved her just the way she was and no other woman could take her place, Roman knew this incident would drag up all the insecurities that Alyssa worked so hard to overcome. And Roman didn't want that. Roman didn't want her doubting his love for her nor lambasting herself for not being the perfect size. The two of them were in such a good space and were drama free, a state he enjoyed very much.

"Hey, I was just getting ready to call you."

Roman whirled around coming face to face with Alyssa. A wide smile stretched across her face as she walked up to him, her heels in her hand. Before he could say anything, she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. The intensity took his breath away as he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her close to him. Her smaller hands ran up and down his arms as he tried to push away any guilt he felt for what almost happened with Heather. There was no part of Roman that doubted his love for Alyssa. But for some reason he still felt like he was at fault for something.

Alyssa pulled away and smiled shyly at Roman, grabbing his hand and squeezing. "How's Heather doing?" she asked, referring to the text Roman sent her earlier about escorting Heather back to the hotel after she was injured. Her brow furrowed when Roman didn't respond, his eyes instead staring off into space. "Hello is anybody there?"

Roman was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of Alyssa's fingers snapping in front of his face. "Wait, what?"

"I asked how was Heather."

"She's ok."

Alyssa's smile slightly fell when she saw the expression on Roman's face, one filled with conflict and worry."Ro, is everything alright?"

Roman exhaled and ran his hand through his ponytail. He parted his lips to speak, ready to confess everything and brace himself for Alyssa's inevitable blow up. However the moment he gazed into his wife's unsuspecting doe like brown orbs, he felt himself nodding his head, plastering a grin on his face.

"Yeah, everything's great gorgeous," he replied.

* * *

Alexandria placed a comforting hand on Dean's jean clad thigh to calm his bouncing leg. "Relax."

"I am relaxed," the auburn haired man gritted through his teeth.

"If this is relaxed, I would hate to see you anxious Dean."

Dean exhaled and took a sip of his Coke, silently wishing some Jack Daniels was mixed with it. "It's 15 minutes after 2."

"You know how crazy afternoon traffic can be."

"I just wanna get this over with."

Alexandria grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I know," she whispered, her own voice slightly cracking.

Dean's eyes traveled over to Alexandria and he sighed, instantly kicking himself for his selfish behavior. While he was busy trying to stop himself from having a nervous breakdown, his girlfriend was visibly struggling to maintain her composure as well. Dean still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she had accompanied him to Toronto to meet with Gretchen. When he told her a couple of nights ago, he never fathomed she would offer to go with him. He would've understood if she would've rather stayed in Tampa to catch up on the work she missed when she went MIA. Yet, she kept her word and boarded the plane with him, telling him that the both of them were going to get through this obstacle together. While most other women would've balked at the idea of accompanying their boyfriend to meet up with the other woman they impregnated, Alexandria remained by his side without him even having to ask her.

"Alex, if you're not comfortable staying then you can head-"

"She's here."

Dean directed his gaze towards the entrance of the small cafe and his body immediately tensed when he saw Gretchen enter. Although she held her purse in front of her stomach, Dean knew the baby bump was still intact, a symbol of one of his dumbest decisions of his life. An uneasy smile graced Gretchen's lips when she spotted Dean and Alexandria waiting for her. As she pushed past other patrons, Alexandria squeezed his hand again, a silent reminder that she was there to support him.

"Sorry I'm late," Gretchen apologized as she slowly eased into the chair that sat across from the couple. "Toronto traffic is crazy around this time of the day."

Dean opened his mouth to speak before closing it again when a waiter approached the trio, asking if they were ready to order. Dean and Alexandria both declined, neither planning to stay there long enough to enjoy a meal. Once the waiter departed after taking Gretchen's order, the woman turned her focus to Dean.

"I have to say, I was surprised to hear from you."

"And why is that?"

"Haven't heard from you since the night of the ceremony. I just assumed you didn't want to be part of the baby's life."

Dean dragged his free hand through his unruly hair as Gretchen's words swirled through his mind. He would be a liar if he didn't admit that at one point and time the idea of not claiming the baby she was carrying as his own didn't flow through his mind. At that moment, Dean hadn't completely accepted the thought that he had impregnated the unknown woman and held out a glimmer of hope that somebody else was the father. The wrestler also didn't know if he wanted to bring an innocent child into his fucked up life. He didn't have the best parenting example when growing up and a part of him truly believed that he would only continue the cycle of shitty parenting. Dean had enough of a heart to not want to put a baby through the hell he himself had to endure at a young age.

But what if this was his chance to completely change the cycle? Maybe Dean's parents (and he used that term loosely) actually were able to set an example for him: a blueprint of the type of parent not to be. Maybe this was his chance to give a baby the life he always wished he had: a supportive atmosphere filled with love and dedication. Sure the situation wasn't ideal but Dean had always managed to make the most out of the hand he was dealt in life and he was sure he could do the same with parenthood. But he knew if he wanted to succeed in the new role he would need the support of everybody around him.

Especially Alexandria.

Dean glanced down at their hands, still intertwined and never parting since they sat down. He cleared his throat before locking eyes with Gretchen again.

"I just needed some time to come to terms with the news. Look I'm not gonna bullshit you. I'm in way over my head. I know nothing about parenting. Hell I put my Godson in a Target plastic bag because I couldn't properly fasten a diaper. But I'm not gonna bail on my kid. It took two to make that baby and I'm willing to live up to my responsibility," Dean declared.

Gretchen nodded her head, her face remaining neutral. "Glad to hear that. That's all I want Dean. I just want my child to know both of their parents. You know I've read the blogs. I've seen people call me a gold digger after your money but I'm here to tell you that isn't my motivation. I have my own job. A very good job at that and if needed, I could financially support this child all by myself. But parenting is about more than that. It's about creating a stable and loving atmosphere that will help your child succeed in life. That's all I want for this baby I'm carrying Dean."

"I'm glad we're on the same page. But we need to discuss some things first."

Gretchen took a drink of her water. "And what would that be?"

"First things first, I need a paternity test done. I know you've stated you're not after my money but I just have to take the proper precautions given my career."

The blonde woman visibly tensed but nodded. "That won't be a problem."

"Also I'm on the road a lot for work so I won't be able to always be there for the doctor appointments or late night food cravings runs. But I'll always keep in contact with you to check up on the baby's health."

"I completely understand. Is there anything else?"

Dean bit down on his bottom lip as he placed his and Alexandria's conjoined hands on top of the table. "I need you to truly understand that this arrangement between us is strictly for the baby. So if you have any lingering dreams in your mind about the possibility of us growing closer, then remove them. Because nothing, and I mean nothing, is ripping me apart from this woman sitting next to me. You say you want me in the child's life? Well she comes with me and that won't be negotiated. Do I make myself clear?"

Gretchen's eyes darted from Dean to Alexandria, the latter staying silent during the entire conversation. Neither woman had locked eyes during the brief meeting and there was still a feeling floating in the air that Alexandria wasn't truly ready to accept Dean having a child with another woman but her. Yet, she was there, putting her pain to the side to support her boyfriend. Gretchen didn't know if she should admire the woman or feel sorry for her.

"Like I said, my only focus is building a good life for the baby. That's the honest truth."

Dean nosily sipped the remainder of his beverage and stood, the hold he had on Alexandria's hand finally breaking. He suddenly felt as if he was suffocating and needed to desperately get a breath of fresh air as he tried to accept that this was truly happening. There was a very good chance he was about to become a father and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to change it.

Dean dropped a few dollars on the table and wordlessly walked away, effectively ending the conversation. Alexandria released the breath she held during the entire time and stood on her wobbly legs, ready to leave herself and try to put the entire ordeal in some hidden crevice inside her mind.

"Alexandria."

Alexandria's eyes snapped up, catching Gretchen's irises studying her. The Georgia native shifted nervously from one leg to the other, waiting for the woman to speak.

"I know this is awkward for all of us. But I truly do hope we can make the best of everything. I have no intention in breaking up you and Dean and I hope with time, you both will be able to believe that."

Instead of responding, Alexandria followed Dean's lead and silently left the table. A sickening feeling filled her gut that although it may not be her intention, Gretchen's presence along with the impending arrival of the baby would definitely drive a wedge between her and Dean.

* * *

"Girl, you're gonna be a sweaty, hot mess by the time Seth finally arrives if you don't sit your ass down."

Alani nervously shook her hands as she continued to pace through her living room, ignoring Alyssa's warning. "What is taking him so long? He said he would be here at 5. And it's 5:02. What if he stood me up?"

Alyssa gawked at her friend and shook her head in amusement. "You're seriously tripping about 2 minutes? Lani, get a grip. He ain't standing you up."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Number one, that man is crazy for you. Ain't no way in hell he is gonna let this chance slip away when he has been working to get you for months. Number two, he values his life too much because he already knows if he pulls some stupid shit, Alex and me will kill him, dismember his body, and scatter his body parts around Florida so his family won't be able to find him."

Alani's movements paused as she turned to look at Alyssa who casually flipped through a magazine as she sat on the couch in Alani's apartment. "Lyssa, you have quite the violent streak."

"So I've been told," Alyssa said with a shrug. "I'm honestly a very nice person as long as you don't fuck with my family or friends. Otherwise, I'm a fuckin problem."

Alani chuckled at her friend's blunt honesty before continuing to pace, her flat jeweled sandals clicking against the laminate floor. Alyssa exhaled and tossed the magazine to the side, lifting her head to study the backstage interviewer. "You like Seth. Seth likes you. You already got the kissing part out the way so what exactly are you nervous about?"

Alani ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "This is like my first date in years. I just don't want it to be awkward and for Seth to rethink even dating me."

"Girl that's definitely not gonna happen. I promise you Seth is probably just as, if not more, nervous than you. And the first few minutes may be tense but once you two start bantering like you always do, it'll be fine. Don't psych yourself out girl. You look great. Your makeup and hair is on point thanks to me. And once Rollins sees you in this skirt showing off those legs, he won't know how to react."

Alani blushed slightly as she stared at her reflection in the full length mirror next to her door, admiring the outfit Alyssa helped her pick out. The black skirt showcased her perfectly toned limbs and was the perfect length, not too short and not too long. The yellow blouse she wore complemented her golden hued skin tone and went perfectly with the skirt. Alani definitely looked well put together but on the inside she was a bumbling mess. The past few days were spent with her worrying about any and everything that could've possibly went wrong that night. Bad breath as he went in for a kiss. Her falling on her face right in front of him. Seth deciding in the middle of the date he wasn't interested in getting to know her better at all. This date had to go perfectly. After all the heartache and dumbass decisions Alani endured the past few years, she deserved to experience a first date that would rival fairytale plots. She just hoped Seth would be able to deliver.

A swift knock on the door halted Alani's thoughts, panic quickly appearing on her face. Alyssa jumped to her feet, grabbing her purse as she rubbed her friend's back in soothing motions. "Take deep breaths and just have fun. Remember how much you want this, how much you want Seth. And how his feelings are the same. You two deserve it."

Alani nodded her head mindlessly as she watched Alyssa swing the door open, revealing Seth on the other side. Alyssa smiled widely at her husband's friend, her eyes sweeping over his attire. "Don't you look all spiffy and nice Rollins. Well I'm heading out now. You two kids have fun and don't do nothing I wouldn't do!"

Alani pursed her lips into an unamused grimace as Alyssa turned and overtly winked at her making Seth chuckle. Once the two were alone, the interviewer nervously fiddled with her necklace. "Hey. Lemme just grab my purse."

Alani turned to grab her purse from the coffee table before standing upright again. Her breath got caught in her throat when she ran straight into Seth's muscular chest that was hidden underneath his crisp white button up shirt. Before she could say another word, he captured her plump lips in a sizzling kiss. A loud moan filled the living room as she dug her hands through Seth's hair, messing up his once neat ponytail while her nails scratched his scalp. His grip tighten around her waist and Alani melted in his embrace as he took control of the kiss, pulling her top lip into his mouth and sucking on the supple flesh. Seth ended the kiss with another quick peck to her lips before pulling away, smirking at Alani's labored breathing.

"I thought kisses happened at the end of dates."

Seth shrugged. "What can I say? I couldn't resist feeling those plump and juicy lips on mine for another second."

A goofy and bashful grin appeared on Alani's face as Seth offered her his arm. She looped her arm through his as the two walked out her apartment. "You find me irresistible. You think I'm sexy," she teased in a sing song voice.

Seth laughed. "Actually that was my way to help you relax," he told her as they stepped on the elevator.

"I am-" Alani trailed off as Seth shot her a disbelieving look. "Ok maybe I'm a little nervous."

"Sweet cheeks there is nothing to be nervous about. We've been out together twice before."

"But that was before everything changed between us. Now it's like our first official date. I just want everything to be perfect."

Alani lowered her head, silently chastising herself for sounding like such a sap at that moment. This wasn't like her. She was acting like a lovesick teenager with a man she just started dating. She was sure if Seth hadn't grown weary of her antics by now, he would very quickly if she didn't get a grip.

Seth placed his index finger underneath Alani's chin and lifted her head, honey brown locking onto chocolate brown. He flashed her a genuine smile before leaning forward and kissing her again. Before she could fully enjoy the kiss, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Seth pulled away and stroked the side of Alani's cheek as they made their way towards the entrance of her apartment complex.

Once they stepped outside under the warm Tampa sun, Alani's eyes bulged in disbelief. She turned to face Seth who watched her, smirking as he awaited her reaction. "You're fuckin joking right?"

Seth stepped around Alani and circled around a sparkling black vintage Jaguar Roadster. He leaned against the passenger side and folded his arms, grinning. "What's wrong sweet cheeks?"

"I know this isn't your car. So where did you steal it from and do I need a disguise?"

Seth laughed, shaking his head. "No disguise needed although I'm flattered you are willing to be the Bonnie to my Clyde. I just remember you telling me how much you love vintage luxury cars due to you always going to car shows with your father when you were younger. So I found a place in town where you can rent vintage vehicles and decided to surprise you. Do you like it?"

"Like it? You rent a vintage Jag and ask me if I like it? That's the understatement of the year Seth. This is fuckin amazing," Alani said, completely in awe. "You didn't have to do this."

"See that's where you're wrong. I've been waiting for months for the chance to take you out, to show you how I think a real woman should be treated. And I always told myself when I got the chance, I would not disappoint." Seth reached for Alani's hand and pulled her towards him, snagging her by her waist. "This is only the tip of the iceberg with what I have planned for you Alani. So relax, sit back, and enjoy yourself tonight because sweet cheeks you deserve it."

Alani inhaled deeply, once again amazed at how attentive Seth was during their conversations. She nodded. "You're right, you're right. Just positive thoughts today. No negativity and no complaining."

Seth raised his eyebrow. "As much as I admire your efforts Alani, you not complaining is like pigs flying. I don't think that shit is possible."

Alani glared at Seth through narrowed eyes. "You're a real fuckin comedian Rollins," she said through gritted teeth, pushing him in his shoulder.

Seth's amused chuckle filled the air as he stepped away from the car and opened the door for Alani. "Don't pretend as if you don't like it Matthews," Rollins purred softly into her ear before jogging to the driver's side.

Alani rolled her eyes trying to stop her own smile from creeping onto her face and failing. Hell the way things were going so far, nothing would be able to keep that smile off her face. Nothing whatsoever.

* * *

_**A/N: So..Heather TRIED IT. I know you all predicted something was a lil off about her but trust me, that situation is FAR from over. *innocently bats eyelashes* But will Roman tell Alyssa the truth or continue to keep it from her? And thankfully Dean isn't completely brainless and asked for that DNA test..I wonder if it will give him and Alex the answers they so desperately want? And more Selani fluffiness for you all. If you're wondering what kinda car Seth rented just google "Jaguar XK140 Roadster". The next chapter will focus more on their date so we'll see if Seth can continue to impress the feisty woman. So what did you all think about Twenty Four? **_


	25. Twenty Five

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. I honestly think I'm a psychopath because I LOVE how everybody is pissed at Roman for not telling Alyssa. But I mean, I can't make him perfect ya know? I know everybody predicted Heather was gonna be on bullshit with Rolyssa but trust me, I have a lot of ides swirling around in this twisted mind of mine *bats eyelashes* But enough yapping, I think I owe y'all a Selani date, right? Enjoy.**_

* * *

Alani felt like an absolute queen as she observed the passing rural scenery while Seth drove towards their intended destination. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was sitting in the passenger seat of a vintage Jaguar. The vehicle was so sleek, so chic, so sexy. The ultimate symbol of sophistication in her eyes. She was impressed that Seth remembered such a minor detail she mentioned in passing a while back and incorporated it into their date, a move that definitely earned him brownie points in her book. The moment was like a scene from an old glamour Hollywood film. Wind whipping around them as they drove on the empty road, soft music playing from the radio to provide background noise. A gorgeous silk scarf covering Alani's head to protect her hairstyle Alyssa spent hours perfecting as oversized sunglasses sat perched on her face to block the bright sun rays. Less than an hour on their official first date and Alani was blown away as she wondered what Seth could possibly do to top this surprise.

Her gaze drifted towards Seth as his focus remained on the road ahead. His white shirt was rolled up to his elbows and exposed his muscular forearms. He had ditched his usual slim fitting light colored jeans for a pair of slim fitting black chinos with matching shoes, an option that was the perfect mixture of casual and dressy. The ponytail his hair was gathered into was slightly frizzy due to their earlier activities before they left her apartment but he managed to still look damn good.

"Now who's staring at who like a piece of meat?" Seth chided, a smirk creeping on his face as he quickly glanced to his side towards Alani.

She smacked her mauve colored lips before they formed into a tiny smile of her own. "I'm not staring at you."

"Oh you're not? Well what exactly do you call it? Admiring my beauty?"

Alani chuckled and shook her head. "How about no? I'm simply trying to determine if you're going for a scholarly look with your glasses," she stated, gesturing to the black rimmed eyewear on Seth's face.

Seth's smirk widened into an amused smile. "So are you tryna say I don't look intelligent any other time?"

"Well..." Alani yelped when Seth reached over and pinched her arm. "Hey! You said it I didn't Rollins!"

"Doesn't mean you had to agree Matthews," Seth replied making Alani giggle. "And if you must know, I ran out of contact solution so I had to wear my glasses. Unless you wanted me to be completely blind while I drove."

"No need to explain to me. But I must say the dweeb look works for you Seth."

"You're truly incapable of giving me a normal compliment aren't you?"

Alani shook her head. "No that's not it. I just refuse to inflate your ego like your other little fans backstage and on Twitter. Somebody has to keep you humble you know."

Seth laughed and playfully rolled his eyes. He grabbed Alani's hand and interlaced their fingers together, tugging softly. The move made her eyes lock with his and another wide smile spread across his face, an expression that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter rapidly. Contentment washed over Alani as she felt her body relax in the leather seat. Their hands remained interlocked as they rode in silence, both simply enjoying one another's company. A short while later, Seth finally arrived to the location of their date. Detaching his hand from Alani's, he cut the car off and hopped out and strolled to the passenger side to open the door for her. Alani stepped out, pulling the scarf off her head and glancing around.

"You brought me to a grassy field?" Her brow crinkled in confusion.

"Not quite. C'mon."

Deciding she had nothing to lose, Alani looped her arm with Seth's as he lead her towards a modest sized two story wooden building sitting towards the back of the field. The moment she stepped inside, her eyes widened with excitement. The foyer they stood in had walls with built in shelving that held different wine bottles, most of which she assumed was vintage. Further towards the back a few small circular tables sat in front of a wooden bar. A winding staircase sat to the right of the bar leading to the upper level that had more tables. Clanking noises flowed from the kitchen that sat behind the bar, mixing with the soft chatter of the other guests as they enjoyed their meals. Alani whirled around to face Seth who watched her with an easy smile.

"Now where exactly did you bring me Rollins?"

"Well I know how much you love wine and a good meal, so I brought you to the best of both worlds. Apparently this is one of the best restaurants here in Tampa." Seth stepped closer to Alani and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I almost can't believe you managed to pick out a place this nice."

"Gimme a little bit of credit sweet cheeks. I can be romantic every once in a while you know," Seth replied. He looked up when the hostess called his name, gesturing towards the stairs. "C'mon the best is yet to come."

Seth grasped Alani's hand and lead her towards the staircase, the two of them following the hostess. The interviewer's knees almost gave way once they reached their table. The view overlooked the grassy field the building sat on, the setting sun beaming through the windows with a soft amber glow. Their table sat in the corner, away from the other customers and giving Alani and Seth much needed privacy.

Once the hostess left, Seth faced Alani, smiling at her awe struck expression. "Do you like it?"

"This place is amazing Seth. I'm speechless."

"Well that's certainly a first."

Alani glared at Seth before the goofy grin she tried to suppress appeared. While the two of them looked over the menu, she fought to keep her emotions in check. She had to admit she was somewhat nervous about what Seth had planned when he first asked her on the date. She didn't peg him for the romantic type and feared he might try to take her to some CrossFit Expo that she would truly hate. Yet he managed to plan the perfect date, one that wasn't too over the top but still showed he put some thought and detail into the planning of it. In addition to the surprise car rental and the restaurant, everything simply felt right while she was with Seth. Riding through the rural suburbs to the restaurant as the sun hung high in the sky, a soft breeze swirling around them, Alani got the sense that this was what she had longed for for years. Despite the fact that this was their first official date, she felt at ease being with Seth. She never thought she would enjoy spending time with a man she detested when she first arrived on the main roster yet here they were. He knew her flaws and weaknesses but he still wanted her. He still wanted to spend his free time with her and get to know her outside of work in a more intimate way that didn't necessarily involve sex. And so far, Alani was loving every minute of it.

The sound of Seth clearing his throat jolted Alani from her thoughts. Her attention landed on him as he stared at her curiously.

"You okay sweet cheeks?"

Alani exhaled softly. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just taking everything in right now. Enjoying how all of this just feels..."

"Right."

Alani smiled. "Exactly. Like us being in this setting was meant to be." She groaned and lowered her head. "That was the corniest shit I've ever said."

Seth laughed. "You know it's okay for you to say corny shit from time to time Alani. You don't always have to be so tough around me."

"I know but that's just a reflex. I'm used to having these walls up to protect myself and I guess I'm still getting used to the idea that it might be okay to lower them around you. So far this is the most romantic date that I've ever been on and we're just at dinner. It's finally hitting me that you give a damn and I'm not used to that from a man. So it's taking me a while to get used to you know?"

Seth nodded. He reached underneath the table and grabbed Alani's hand, squeezing it softly as he smiled. "I know Alani. Trust me, this is taking me out of my comfort zone as well. I understand about it taking some time for you to get comfortable with the idea because I'm in the same boat. I'm not gonna rush you at all. But I will tell you, you might as well get used to dates like this because I have way more tricks up my sleeve."

Alani raised her brow. "Is that right?"

Seth nodded as he caught sight of their waitress walking towards their table. "You damn right. I'm going to show you how a man should woo a woman. And tonight is only the beginning."

* * *

"Wait lemme get this straight. Alyssa's assistant tried to kiss you. But you haven't told Alyssa?" Dean stared at Roman wide eyed as if he had lost his mind "She's gonna kill you."

"You're not helping Dean." Roman dragged a hand over his face and exhaled before taking a final sip of his beer.

"Alyssa's gonna kill you, Alyssa's gonna kill you," Dean stated in a sing song voice. He jumped slightly as Roman leaned over and slapped him upside his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Look I know I fucked up. I don't need you to remind me."

"Quite the contrary bro. I need to remind you every damn day until you fix it. You would do the same thing if the roles were reversed. Why would you even think keeping this from Alyssa was the right thing to do?"

"It's just everything between us has been great lately Dean. Our life is fuckin amazing and I didn't wanna fuck that up."

Dean sighed and turned to face Roman, ignoring the hockey game that played on the flat screen TV at the local bar they were at. What initially started as an outing to help Dean forget about his own troubles and simply spend time with his best friend turned into Roman spilling the beans about his awkward encounter with Heather a couple of nights ago. Dean knew he was in no position to give Roman romantic advice seeing as how his own life was in shambles. But he simply couldn't sit back and let Roman make a huge mistake.

"All the more reason why you need to be honest with her. Look I know I'm the last person that should be offering relationship advice. But take it from somebody who has fucked up enough with his girlfriend to steer you away from fucking up things with your wife. Things have a way of coming out no matter how hard you try to prevent it. What if Heather runs to Alyssa and tries to spin it that you came onto her? I'm not saying Alyssa will believe her but when she finds out this happened between you two, she'll be pissed that you hid it from her. Especially after all the times you told her she needs to be honest with you."

The bartender placed another bottle of beer in front of Roman which he quickly grabbed. He smacked his lips as Dean snatched the bottle out of his grasp and placed it to the side, shaking his head. "And getting drunk isn't gonna make this go away. Isn't that what you always tell me?"

Roman rolled his grey eyes and folded his arms. "You choose now to listen to all the advice I've been giving you?" he asked making Dean chuckle.

"Better late than never. But in all seriousness, talk to Alyssa. You never know how she'll respond if you don't tell her. We both can't be in the doghouse at the same time. At least one of our relationships has to be stable."

A sympathetic expression appeared on Roman's face as his gaze landed on Dean. He watched the man twirl his straw in his glass of Coke, his posture giving off a dejected vibe. A twinge of guilt coursed through Roman's body. Here he was venting about his issues when his best friend was experiencing more tumultuous problems.

"How are things with Lex?"

"Awkward. It's like we're tip toeing on egg shells when we're around each other and I hate it. It just seems like we're not us. I'm not sure if she has completely forgiven me yet and I feel like she's pretending she has because she doesn't want to leave me by myself although that's what I deserve."

"I told you, you gotta let her get to the point of completely forgiving you on her own time. You can't rush her," Roman reminded Dean. "But if I know Lex, if she didn't want to be with you, she wouldn't have flown to Paris to talk to you. Hell she even accompanied you to Toronto so you could talk to Gretchen. That girl has your back Dean and that's the ultimate sign that she wants to make it work between you two. Things will improve but you just have to be patient."

Dean nodded. "I know. But then if things weren't bad enough between us, I gotta deal with Balor's ass tryna move in on my girlfriend."

"I meant to ask you about that. I saw you talking to him at the club. What was all of that about?"

"I told him to stay the fuck away from Alex."

Roman groaned and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. If he knew his best friend he knew his conversation with Finn wasn't as cut and dry as he was making it out to be. "Dammit Dean."

"Don't '_Dammit Dean'_ me man. You would've done the same exact thing if you were in my position. I know I fucked up with Lex. But I'm tryna fix things between us. I don't need some other man tryna swoop in and steal my girlfriend from me. So I simply had to let him know she wasn't available and it would behoove him to back off."

"Behoove?" Roman snorted out a laugh making Dean cut his eyes at him. "Do you honestly think he has a chance of getting between you and Lex? It's like Lyssa says. Alex may be hurt right now but she loves you so damn much Dean. I simply don't see her giving Balor the time of day even with this baby situation."

Dean pushed his hair off his face, his shoulders sagging forward. "I hope you're right. I know it's hard for her to stand by my side when her dream of one day giving me my first child has been snatched from her. But with Lex supporting me, I feel like I can accomplish anything. She helps me see that I'm not as bad as a person as everybody else makes me out to be and has a way of calming me down when I need it. That's the type of influence I need right now. I may sound selfish right now but I can't help it. I can't do this without her."

A tiny smile crept onto the corners of Roman's lips. It was simply mind blowing how much Dean had changed from the heartless playboy persona he had when they first arrived to the main roster to the man that sat next to him right now. Sure he still struggled with accepting his true feelings for Alexandria and becoming completely emotionally committed to her. And yeah he was currently involved in a messy situation that involved him impregnating another woman. But there was no doubt how much he cared about Alexandria and her happiness. It was a stark contrast to the selfish and brash personality Dean exhibited when Roman first met him, an indication of how much his relationship helped him grow.

The Samoan placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed, making him peer at him. "I know it's not the same, but you have me by your side as well man. I may not be an expert at fatherhood but whatever questions you have, I'm here."

Dean nodded his head and flashed Roman a grateful smile. This time last year the two of them could barely remain in the same room with one another without it resulting to fighting. But it now seemed as if their brief feud never happened and they were once again back to being the best possible friends they could be to one another, something both of them were incredibly thankful for.

"Thanks. And the same goes for you. Don't follow in my footsteps Reigns and fuck up the best thing that has happened to you. Learn from my mistakes and talk to Alyssa before it comes back to bite you in the ass," Dean warned him as he slid off the bar stool and walked towards the bathroom, leaving his friend to mull over his advice.

* * *

It was all a dream.

That's honestly what Seth believed when he felt Alani slide her fingers between his as they walked through the beautiful grassy field as the sun continued to set, washing the sky with a gorgeous golden hue. Alani's mocha skin glistened in the light, making her more beautiful than she already was. Seth slyly glanced at the woman out the corner of his eye, his gaze appreciatively sweeping over her frame. Although the outfit was more on the casual side compared what she normally wore on camera, Alani still looked ravishing in his eyes and he couldn't come to terms with that he was actually on a real date with her. He even had to fight the urge to pinch himself to confirm it was indeed true.

The two made it through dinner fairly unscathed, a feat both of them were proud of. Conversation flowed effortlessly between them, highlighted by their typical teasing banter towards one another. Seth wasn't much of a wine drinker but he knew how much Alani enjoyed a good bottle so he knew she would love coming to the winery restaurant and sampling different wines. And that's all that mattered to him. He wanted their first date to be something she would love, his way of telling her that her likes and dislikes mattered to him. Seth knew Alani wasn't used to a man caring about her in such a way that extended beyond the bedroom. But he vowed to show her that such men still existed in the world. If she was happy, he was happy. And seeing the goofy grin on her lips that she was desperately trying to hide from him proved he had accomplished his goal.

"I have a question."

Alani's soft voice interrupted Seth's thoughts. By this time the two of them arrived at a bench that sat deep inside the vineyard. They both took a seat, their hands still attached.

"Well I might have an answer," Seth replied making Alani narrow her eyes at him playfully. "What's on your mind Lani?"

Alani nibbled on the corner of her bottom lip pensively and exhaled. "Why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you exert all of this energy and time on me? Seth you're an attractive man. Any woman backstage would love to receive your attention but yet you gave it all to me. Despite the fact I hated your guts and was involved with somebody that I refused to admit didn't give a damn about me, you never gave up on tryna win me over. And I'm just tryna understand, why me?"

Seth parted his lips to respond before closing them once again. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over Alani's knuckles, running his free hand over his hair. He could've simply told Alani that she was an amazing woman that he was interested in learning more about, a statement that would have been completely factual. But there was another factor that drew him towards her, one that nobody knew. But he felt at that moment she deserved to know the entire truth.

"Before I came to WWE and was still in the indies, I was in a relationship with a girl named Ashleigh. We were high school sweethearts and there was no doubt in my mind one day we would get married. The only problem was she didn't support my dream of becoming a wrestler. She thought the idea was stupid and constantly badgered me to get a normal job. So I tried things her way and I was completely miserable because I knew working a 9 to 5 was not my passion; wrestling was. So I ended up still following my dream, a decision she was against but still put up with for my sake."

"Things were going pretty well between us until I got hired by WWE. I ended up having to move to Tampa for developmental and that truly pissed her off. As a result, our relationship suffered and we constantly argued about the littlest things and we started to drift apart from one another. I loved Ashleigh and I never cheated on her. I may have flirted with a girl here and there but it stopped before it could go any further because I knew no other woman could compare to her and I would regret it."

"Despite our issues, I proposed to Ashleigh a few months after I moved to Tampa and she accepted. I knew there were still things we needed to work on but I pushed those negative thoughts to the back of my mind and forged ahead with my plan to make her my wife. One day, I was supposed to fly back home so we could scout out locations for the wedding when I was suddenly informed I was being placed on one of the house show tours to wrestle in a few dark matches with the main roster. I hated being stuck in developmental and wanted my chance to finally show management I belonged on the main roster. It was the opportunity I had been waiting for. But of course Ashleigh didn't see things that way. She accused me of putting my career above her, not loving her like she should've been loved, and she was sick and tired of the shit. She then gave me an ultimatum: her or wrestling."

Seth paused and took another deep breath as the memories he tried to eradicate from his memory reappeared, fresh as if they happened yesterday. "I was distraught that she would even make me choose. I was in love with her but I also loved to wrestle. I dreamt of being a wrestler since I was a teenager and I was so close to accomplishing my dream. Yet here was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with forcing me to choose. I was simply lost and I didn't know what to do."

"So as I struggled to make a decision, I still had to continue working because we both know WWE doesn't stop simply because you're having issues in your personal life. I suggested to Ashleigh that we take a break to figure out if we would be able to move past our issues because I didn't feel comfortable marrying her if we couldn't come to a resolution. I wasn't breaking up with her but I simply needed time to think things over before I went ahead with one of the biggest decisions of my life. But I guess Ashleigh took my suggestion as me ending things with her and decided to retaliate in one of the worst ways possible."

A sense of dread invaded Alani's body as she observed Seth's orbs darken slightly. "What did she do?"

"During the course of our relationship, there were times when we sent each other rather provocative texts whether it was simply words or sometimes pictures. So one day after I wrestled a dark match before Raw, I was called into the office with management and I was shocked to learn that Ashleigh posted the nude pictures that I sent her of me on my Instagram and Twitter pages. Had this happened during the Attitude Era, it wouldn't have been a big deal. But my contract had a morality clause in it that frowned against things like that since the company was aiming to become more PG oriented. So I had to sit there, embarrassed and scared shitless that I was going to lose my job, and explain to management why the pictures existed and why my fiancee would even do such a thing."

Alani inhaled deeply as she felt her anger boiling, shaking her head in disbelief. "Seth, I'm so sorry. That's fuckin horrible."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Rollins replied with a wry chuckle. "Luckily, management cut me a break and didn't fire me. I was still in developmental when all of this happened so they were confident by the time I made it to the main roster, most of the fans would have forgotten about this scandal which they eventually did. The moment I left the meeting, I headed straight for the airport and flew home to confront Ashleigh. We got into a heated argument. Any guilt I possibly could've felt about the entire situation quickly vanished when she told me posted the pictures on purpose to snatch away any ounce of happiness I felt since I did the same thing to her when I refused to choose her over my career. Not once did she apologize or show remorse and it was at that moment I realized, not only could I not trust Ashleigh but I couldn't be with her anymore. So I ended things for good."

"Once we broke up, I submerged myself into my career. I may have had a hookup here or there but I never became interested in dating somebody else. I didn't have time to devote to being an attentive boyfriend and I was afraid if I did get a new girlfriend they would end up resenting me and becoming insecure like Ashleigh. I was content with my decision but then you came along and threw a damn wrench into my plans."

Alani chuckled and shyly lowered her head making Seth smile. "I only intended to tease you and flirt with you. But when I saw what was happening between you and Orton, it kinda reminded me of my situation with Ashleigh. She presented this facade to me, acted as if she cared about me when in reality she only cared about herself. Similar to what Orton did to you. I couldn't sit back and watch you force yourself to make it work with him when it was clear it wasn't meant to be."

Seth wrapped his arm around Alani's waist and effortlessly lifted her body, placing her on his lap. Her arms embraced his neck as he stared into her eyes, affection radiating from his gaze to mirror the gleam in her own orbs. "I had to learn the hard way that when the universe gives you multiple signs to let something or someone go, I should let that shit go. I couldn't watch you make the same mistake I made that almost cost me my career so that's why I was so adamant about showing you that you deserved so much better than Orton. I was simply trying to spare you the same pain I felt when I was betrayed by Ashleigh."

"I see. But what about now? Are you still hurt by what she did?"

Seth shook his head. "In a way, I'm kinda grateful to her. My mother always told me that everything happens for a reason whether it is good or bad. So instead of harping on it and still being bitter, I thank Ashleigh because I know if things didn't happen the way they did, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Alani tried to avoid Seth's intense gaze. However, he placed his finger on her cheek, holding her head in place. "I told you once before I want you in every way that matters Alani. You give off this vibe as if you're not affected by a lot but deep down you're this sensitive and caring person who simply wants to experience the happiness your friends have. I feel like although we've only been dating for a short amount of time, I know you so well because you remind me of myself. The same things you want are the same things that I want and I'm determined to be the man that gives them to you."

Before she could stop them, tears trickled down Alani's face as her eyes fluttered closed. Seth wiped the droplets away and pressed his forehead against hers. Alani leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, her hold on his neck slightly tightening. Seth gripped her hips as his tongue snaked out of his mouth, probing the seam of her lips. Their tongues wrapped around one another's making them both mewl in appreciation as they sampled the sweet wine they tasted during dinner. Their body temperature skyrocketed, the desire they held for one another increasing by each passing second. Seth was the first to pull away, pecking Alani on the bridge of her nose as her eyes remained closed while she savored the kiss.

"You asked me why you Alani? You might be the toughest woman I've encountered sweet cheeks but I know I'm gonna enjoy every waking second getting to know the real you that you hide from everybody else. Because in my eyes, nobody else matters but you sweet cheeks. And that's the honest to God truth," Seth proclaimed before pressing his lips to Alani's again in another sweet kiss.

* * *

"So what do we owe the pleasure of having a legend like yourself visiting us today Orton?"

Randy smirked as he shook Jason's hand, an easy going grin on his face. His blue eyes surveyed the room, watching as the different developmental talents engaged in their separate workouts, some by themselves and others in groups with trainers. Randy turned to face Jason, shrugging.

"I like to come down to get a glimpse of the newest crop of talent. See who is gonna be my new competition in a few years. Maybe I could even hold a quick training session with a few of the guys?"

Jason eyed Randy suspiciously as he nodded his head. While he would never turn down the offer from a decorated champion like Randy Orton to help out in training some of the fledgling performers in the performance center, he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that there was more to Randy's unannounced visit.

"That sounds great man. Lemme round up some of the guys and we'll meet you in the main ring," Jason told him. "But make yourself at home and look around."

Randy watched as Jason disappeared from his view before turning on his heel. A smirk spread across his lips as his gaze landed on his target. He deftly moved towards the person, going over his speech in his mind. After the scene he witnessed in the club Monday night, it was clear that things between Seth and Alani were intensifying immensely much to his chagrin. Randy had been confident that Alani would've came to her senses and returned to him by now. But after watching her suck face with Seth, ignoring him as if he was some meaningless bystander Randy realized that he needed a little bit of assistance in getting Alani back in his life and out of Seth's. Despite what Alani or Rollins thought, she belonged to Randy. He was the one that rescued her from her shitty job as a cocktail waitress and got her the position in WWE thanks to his influence backstage. She may have hated how he strung her along with numerous empty promises to leave his girlfriend for her. But in Randy's mind, that was something she would simply have had to accept in order to show her gratitude for him providing her with a job she loved. Alani had to learn that things didn't end when she wanted them to end. Only when he wanted them to end. And quite frankly, he wasn't done with her yet. Not by a long shot.

Randy cleared his throat when he reached a group of female wrestlers. They turned, eyes widening once they realized who was standing behind them as he flashed them his dazzling smile. His eyes swept over their faces before locking with an excited pair of hazel orbs.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you all. Just wanted to come over and introduce myself. Randy Orton." He offered his hand to the hazel eyed woman who eagerly shook his hand. "And what's your name beautiful?"

The woman beamed, unable to wipe the star stricken grin off her face. "Zariah."

* * *

_**A/N: A little more insight into Seth's past relationship that had previously been teased in prior chapters. Special thanks to benova13 for the idea. A lil Ambreigns bonding over their separate romantic issues. But wayment, what the hell is Randy up to? I mean y'all didn't think he was going to disappear into obscurity did y'all? Of course things aren't gonna be THAT easy for Selani. Thoughts/Comments will be greatly appreciated. Until next time. **_


	26. Twenty Six

_**A/N: Hello once again to my faithful readers! Hope all is going well where ever you are. Major, major gratitude to the reviews I received for Chapter Twenty Five (hope the Selani date wasn't too sappalicious) and for the story so far. I have officially exceeded the amount of reviews I received for both "Broken" and "Underneath It All" and I'm simply swelling with joy. So thank you all for that! I'm here with another update, but before I get to that I would like to take this time to spotlight another author.**_

_**They say iron sharpens iron and competition brings out the best in the person. So this week I would like to spotlight one author that I feel does that very thing. She is always there for me to talk to when a random bout of inspiration strikes at all hours of the night. She helps me with my song inspiration when needed. And if it wasn't for her dirty mind that stayed on 25/7, some of these smut scenes I write that you all seem to enjoy wouldn't see the light of day. Of course I'm talking about the one and the only, benova13. If you don't know who benova13 is, YOU BETTA ASK SOMEBODY! *Road Dogg voice* She has some of the best Reigns stories on this here site and her smut will make you sweat like you just ate a jar of jalopeno peppers. I constantly say she deserves more attention that what she has gotten so far, and I am a firm believer in that. So if you're looking for some new stories to read, check out her Jarena series (she's the reason Alyssa started calling Roman "Daddy") or check out her current story, "The Scarlett Letter-What Lies Ahead". Trust me you will NOT regret it because we know, Cara doesn't NOT suggest bullshit.**_

_**Anywhoo, enough of my rambling. Onto the update shall we? Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Twenty Six**

"Dude get it together."

Seth glanced up from his phone, his brow furrowing. "What the hell are you talking about now Ambrose?"

"You've checked your phone like 15 times for a text from Alani."

The brown eyed man smacked his lips. "No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Will you two shut the hell up," Roman demanded, exasperation dripping from his tone as he walked out the bathroom, his hair dripping wet from the quick shower he just took. "Seth you definitely checked that phone like 10 times since you got here. But Dean you have no room to talk with the way you act when it comes to Lex."

Seth snickered as Dean folded his arms, glaring at his two former stable mates as he plopped down in a seat. "Fuck you both," he grumbled.

Roman rolled his eyes as he dragged a towel through his wet hair, his attention landing on Seth. "Speaking of being whipped, you never told us how the date went."

"It was fine."

"Fine? You finally got a chance to go out with the woman that you fawned over-"

"I did not fawn over Alani."

"Fine. Salivated over since she arrived to the main roster and all you can say was the date was fine?" Dean's icy blue orbs eyed Seth suspiciously. "You're hiding something from us."

Seth chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Why can't the date simply be fine? Why does it have to be more than that?"

"If it was just fine, you wouldn't be as red as a damn tomato like you are now," Roman pointed out as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "I know that look very well. Same goofy ass expression I had permanently etched on my face after my first date with Alyssa. So I'm inclined to agree with Dean. You are whipped and that date was more than fine."

Seth's coy grin morphed into a wide smile as his thoughts ventured back to the woman he couldn't remove from his mind. It had been nearly two weeks since their date and he was still reeling from how great it was. The intimate evening only reiterated what he already knew: Alani was indeed his dream woman. From her beauty to her intelligence to her sassy attitude that constantly kept him on his toes, the backstage interviewer encompassed every characteristic Seth wanted in a girlfriend. Although they only had one official date, there was no doubt in his mind that more dates would follow and a relationship would definitely materialize between them.

"Alright if you two must know, it was better than fine. It was actually pretty damn amazing," Seth said, his smile still in tact. "We enjoyed ourselves and I even told her about Ashleigh."

"You did?" Roman turned towards his friend and raised his brow.

"Yeah. Although I wanted nothing more than forget the memories of what she did to me, I felt I could confide in Alani about it. I knew I could trust her."

"And how did she respond?"

"She was comforting. Non judgmental. Wanted to go hunt Ashleigh down." Seth shook his head with a chuckle. "We honestly didn't want the night to end."

"Well what's the next step? Where do you two go from here?" Dean asked.

Seth nibbled the corner of his lip as he mulled over Dean's question, trying to determine how to properly express his desires. "I told Alani I wanted her and only her. I'm done pretending as if I'm satisfied with just flirting with her and kissing her. I would definitely like to explore a relationship with her. But I know we have to take things slowly for her sake. Her guard is up after being hurt so many times in the past and I have to work to show her that she can trust me and that my intentions are genuine."

Roman sat on the bench next to Seth and pulled his duffle bag closer to him so he could start packing. He glanced towards the younger man. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Handle what?"

"Earning Alani's trust. Take it from me, dealing with a woman who has been hurt in the past and has emotional baggage can get exhausting at times. You need patience and compassion to deal with that kind of woman."

"Reigns are you insinuating that I'm not patient or compassionate?" Seth questioned, placing his hand over his heart as if he was insulted.

Before Roman could respond, Dean snorted loudly. "Not only that but you can be an aggravating, cocky ass brat that thinks people should just fall at your damn feet or things should happen the way you want when you snap your fingers. And when it doesn't happen you get pissy."

"I am not a brat!" Seth exclaimed, his voice elevating. He turned to face Roman waiting for the Samoan to defend him. Instead Roman turned his head to the side, pursing his lips together to remain quiet. "Fine. I'll admit I can be a little impatient at times. But there's no doubt in my mind that I can be that kinda man for Alani. She's worth it and I'm definitely ready for us to take that next step."

"Well more power to you I just hope you don't fuck shit up. Because not only will you be in the doghouse, but Ambrose and I will be in the same predicament with our women until we fuck your ass up," Roman warned causing the three men to share a laugh.

A loud vibrating noise interrupted the friends' conversation. Dean glanced at the phone charging next to him. "Speaking of, Alyssa's calling you."

Roman shrugged as he continued packing. "I'll call her later."

"You'll call her later?" Seth eyed Roman incredulously. "Y'all get into another argument?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because anytime Alyssa calls, you damn near trip over your own feet to answer so you can talk to her and the twins. But now you don't wanna talk to her?"

Roman rolled his grey eyes as he tossed a few more items into his duffle bag, avoiding the inquisitive gazes from his two best friends. "I didn't say I didn't wanna talk to her. I said I'll talk to her later."

Dean parted his lips to reply when he felt his phone vibrate inside his jeans. He pulled it out and held it up. "Now she's calling me."

Before Dean could answer the call, Roman leaned over and snatched the device out his hand, quickly pressing the ignore button. Seth and Dean stared at him in shock, wondering what the hell had gotten into the father.

"You sure everything is good between you two?"

"Yeah. We're fine."

"Fine? You just ignored two of her calls. You purposefully sent her straight to voicemail on my phone which means she'll think I did it. Now she's gonna be threatening to fuck me up and I'm not tryna have those problems."

"Just tell her you were busy in a meeting. She'll get over it."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he stared at Roman. "You still haven't told her, have you?" he stated, his lips forming into a tight line. When Roman didn't respond he released a frustrated exhale and shook his head. "You're doing stupid shit that I would do man. You're supposed to be smarter than that."

"Wait, what did I miss? What didn't you tell Alyssa?" Seth glanced between Dean and Roman waiting for somebody to fill him in.

"It's nothing. Dean's just-"

"Heather tried to kiss Reigns the night we went out for your woman's birthday."

Seth's chocolate brown orbs widened as he turned to face Roman. The Samoan glared at Dean, his jaw twitching silently as his fist clenched at his side.

"So your wife's assistant tried to kiss you and you didn't tell her? Ooooooohhhhh Alyssa's gonna fuck you up."

"It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You're keeping something like this from your wife is a pretty big deal if you ask me," Seth pointed out. "You're always the one who always pushes her to be honest with you yet you're not doing the same."

"Look the moment I saw Heather getting too close for comfort, I backed up, told her I loved my wife, and I left. Nothing happened. Nothing to report."

"Well if nothing happened why are you dodging talking to your wife? Are you afraid to tell Alyssa?" Dean folded his arms as he waited for Roman's answer.

"Look I know my wife. As much as I love her I know how she gets when somebody oversteps their boundaries when it comes to me. She turns into the Incredible Hulk in like 2 seconds."

"So in other words, she reacts like you would react if a man got too touchy feely with her," Seth surmised making Dean chuckle.

"That's besides the point. I'm just saying I'm trying to keep her stress levels down. Hell, I still remember how she almost ripped Layla's tracks out her scalp when she didn't like how she touched my arm one day in catering. I just don't want her anger spiraling outta control over nothing. Everything is going so perfectly between us. The boys are great. We love each other. The sex is fuckin mind blowing. I just wanna keep the peace. Can't y'all understand that?"

Silence engulfed the room as Roman's words hung in the air, allowing both Seth and Dean to digest them. In a way, they definitely saw things from Roman's point of view. A drama free relationship was nice to have indeed. But on the other hand, they both saw how things could end horribly for their friend if he didn't come clean. Nothing good came from keeping a secret and they would hate to see the family Roman loved so much be blown apart because he wasn't forthcoming with Alyssa.

"What if the tables were turned?" Seth asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"What do you mean?"

"What if a man tried to kiss Alyssa and she stopped him from doing it but didn't tell you? Would you be pissed or give her a pass because nothing happened?"

Roman sighed and ran a hand over his face, realizing Seth had a point. He exhaled and held his hands up in surrender. "You're right. I would be upset. I just thought I was doing the right thing because I didn't wanna bring drama back into our marriage."

"Just because you're being honest with Alyssa doesn't mean you're inviting drama into your marriage Reigns."

"And anyway it's not like you're attracted to Heather, right?"

Roman's eyes bulged open as he vehemently shook his head. "What?! No! Absolutely not! I mean don't get me wrong, she's not ugly. But nobody compares to Alyssa in my eyes. Even with her flaws, she's everything I want in a wife. I couldn't imagine myself with anybody else."

"Well then there's nothing for you or her to be worried about. Sure, Lyssa may snap and you'll probably have to restrain her from attacking Heather. But all you have to do is reassure her she's the only woman for you and she'll calm down."

Roman chuckled. "I'm glad you think it'll be so easy to calm her down Rollins."

"You know you have a special way of making her relax Reigns so stop trying to use that as an excuse. Aren't you the one that told me communication is the key to a healthy relationship? Well you need to communicate with your wife before she finds out some other way." Dean tossed Roman his iPhone as he stood to his feet. He squeezed Roman's shoulder making the older man lock eyes with him. "Call her back before she starts to worry."

Roman nodded, silently conceding to Dean's order. He pounded his fist with both Seth and Dean once he stood up, shouldering his duffle bag. As the the three of them exited the locker room, he decided Dean and Seth were definitely right. He had to tell Alyssa what happened between him and Heather.

He just hoped it wouldn't cause a domino effect of issues to interrupt their hard fought happiness.

* * *

Alyssa sucked her teeth as she began to pace nervously, bouncing Ethan in her arms as his grey eyes started to flutter closed. "Something's going on with Roman."

"Why do you say that?" Alexandria asked her cousin. She frowned her face as she tossed Isaiah's feces heavy diaper into the trash can before she grabbed the pack of baby wipes.

"Well I just called him and he didn't answer. Then I called Dean and I got sent straight to voicemail. And I know Ambrose is not crazy enough to send me to voicemail unless he had a good reason."

"Maybe they both were busy. You know how crazy backstage can be during the tapings Lyssa."

"I know. But I just got a feeling something's up and I don't like being out the loop one bit."

"Of course you don't. You're like TMZ. You gotta know everything before anyone else," Alexandria joked as she finished cleaning Isaiah and reached for a clean diaper.

A few minutes of silence passed as thoughts continued to run through Alyssa's mind as to what could've possibly prevented Roman or Dean from answering her calls. Some people may have called it paranoia but she knew Roman like the back of her hand. The past couple of weeks he had been acting strange. Whenever she kissed him, his body tensed. He always held this gaze in his eye as if he had something to tell her but then stopped himself once she asked him what was on his mind. Hell he even seemed distracted the few times the two of them made love. Alyssa knew better than to consider the possibility of Roman cheating on her. He had stated numerous times he would never do such a thing and she believed him. But that didn't help alleviate the fear within her that he was hiding something from her.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation as to why they didn't answer. Maybe they were in the shower. Maybe they were speaking to management. Or they could be on their way to a bar. Don't do what you always do Alyssa."

"What does that mean?"

"You automatically think of the absolute worst possible scenario and start to panic. Calm down and take a few deep breaths before you do something drastic," Alexandria warned her cousin as she fastened Isaiah's diaper. Her youngest cousin made grabbing motions towards her, indicating he wanted to be picked up. She quickly obliged him and picked him up, walking towards the rocking chair to rock him to sleep.

"I hear you Lex. But Ro's been acting weird. Every time I ask him if he's okay he claims he is. But I know my husband and I can tell something is bothering him."

"Well do you want me to ask Dean? If I know your man, he told mine what's going on with him if something is the matter. And I'm pretty sure I can persuade Dean into telling me."

Alyssa stopped pacing and walked to Ethan's crib, slowly placing him inside and pulling his baby blanket over his body. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, pushing his curly hair off his face. She shook her head as she stood upright. "No. I know you got a lot on your plate yourself right now so I don't want you worrying about my possible problems. And anyway maybe you're right and I'm just trippin."

"I bet you that's what it is. As usual, you're over thinking things. Your marriage is solid. Take it from somebody currently experiencing turmoil in her own relationship, enjoy the peace and stop looking for a reason to worry."

Alyssa nodded her head, silently agreeing with Alexandria's advice. She watched as her cousin continued to rock Isaiah to sleep, her hand caressing his back in a soothing manner. She smiled. "I think that's the quickest Isaiah has fallen asleep. You're pretty good at this putting babies to sleep thing Lex. Would've loved to have you here when he was keeping me and Ro up until the crack of dawn."

Alexandria smiled and shrugged. "I guess I gotta get as much practice in as I can in case I have to teach Dean how to do the same. I could just picture him trying to sing a baby to sleep and making them even more irritable."

Alyssa and Alexandria shared a chuckle. "Speaking of Dean, how did the trip to Toronto go?"

"It went as expected," Alexandria replied simply. "Dean demanded a paternity test and Gretchen agreed. Now they're trying to decide which private firm they're going to use. That way they can mail their samples in instead of going to a hospital and having the staff in Dean's business."

"Well that's good. Glad he has some kind of sense to ask for that. Then we can clear this whole mess up when the test prove that ain't Dean's baby."

"You sound pretty certain that he's not the father."

"That's because I know Dean. Sure, he's still adjusting to being in a monogamous relationship and he does have a tendency to be a little flirtatious from time to time. But if it's one thing I'm 110% sure about it's that Dean would never let another woman come between you and him. He may not have said those three little words to you, but don't be fooled. He cares about you so much Lex and he's not trying to f-u-c-k that up. Because he knows if he does, he'll have to deal with me tryna shank him where the sun don't shine."

"Alyssa!"

"What? I don't take to kindly to people messing with my family or friends. And you happen to be both so I'm extra protective over you."

A bashful smile graced Alexandria's lips making Alyssa's own smirk appear on her face. "I know. And trust me I hope you're right and the test proves he's not the father. But I still have to prepare myself emotionally if the opposite happens. I don't want to be blindsided again."

Alyssa watched as Alexandria stood up and placed Isaiah inside his crib. Once she made sure he didn't stir awake, the two women tip toed out the room, leaving the door ajar behind them. They made their way towards the kitchen and Alexandria slid onto a kitchen stool as Alyssa grabbed a couple of wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I understand. And I think it's smart for you to not get your hopes up. But I don't know if there's any true way you can prepare for Dean being this child's father. You can say you'll handle it one way but you won't know until the situation happens," Alyssa told Alexandria making the younger woman nod and lower head. The makeup artist pushed her wine glass towards Alexandria and covered her hand with hers, squeezing it comfortingly. "But no matter what happens, remember I got your back regardless. I'm always ready to stab somebody for you just gimme the word."

Alexandria giggled and waved Alyssa off. "I think you can put the shank away Alyssa. I don't think things will get that bad. Nothing but positive thoughts from me regarding my situation and the same goes for you and Rome. Alright?"

Alyssa nodded her head to Alexandria's satisfaction. However as the two of them sipped their wine and caught up with one another, neither could shake the feeling that things were going to become complicated real soon.

* * *

"So after I packed my bags and left home, I wrestled in a few indy shows before finally signing a deal to go to Japan to perfect my craft. After a few years overseas I came back to the states and worked with ROH for a couple of years before finally signing with WWE early last year," Zariah stated with a proud smile.

"Hmm. That's interesting," Randy replied as he scrolled through his text messages.

"I would love to be the next Trish Stratus or Lita. But right now since I've injured my wrist, they have me sticking with ring announcing and backstage segments. I'm just ready to get back in the ring as soon as I can. You know what they say, never know what you got until its gone."

Randy raised his head, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. "Sorry what did you say?"

Zariah pursed her lips together in a scowl and placed her fork on top of her plate, folding her hands in front of her. Her patience with Randy had quickly run its course and she was done playing nice. At first she was excited when Randy returned to the performance center and personally invited her to lunch, eager to sit with the veteran and discuss her career aspirations, sponging any time of advice off him that she could. But the moment the two of them sat down at the small Italian restaurant a few blocks away from the center, it appeared as if Randy was completely disinterested in her story and was more enthralled by his cell phone. Now Zariah was beginning to feel as if his lunch offer was hiding a secret agenda and if it was one thing she hated, it was being taken advantage of.

"Ok I think it's time that we both stop pretending. Clearly you are not interested in hearing stories about my career or what I hope to accomplish by being in the WWE. So why don't we just cut through the bullshit and tell me exactly why you invited me here today."

Randy smirked amusingly making Zariah's irritation blossom. He leaned back in his booth and laced his hands behind his head, his blue eyes roaming over the young woman's body. He could definitely see why creative decided to nickname her the Total Diva since her physique certainly fit the bill. From her perky breasts sitting under her eggplant colored t-shirt to her long, slender legs enclosed by a pair of slim fit jeans to the matching black Converse sneakers on her feet, Zariah encapsulated the charm of the girl next door mixed with the allure that many men desired. Hell at one point and time Randy might've even tried his luck to bed the young woman. But his eyes were on a much bigger prize.

"Full disclosure, you're right Zariah. I'm not interested in your career goals or any shit like that. I have my own reasons for inviting you here this evening."

"I really shouldn't be surprised," Zariah said with a scoff and shook her head, grabbing her purse from the seat next to her. "Goodnight Randy."

Randy placed his hand on top of Zariah's and stopped her movements. "Although I'm not interested in your career, I think I can help you in other ways that would be much more satisfying."

Zariah quickly snatched her hand from underneath Randy's, a look of pure disgust on her face. "I don't know what you have in mind but if it involves you getting me in bed, then I'm definitely not interested."

A condescending chuckle slipped from Randy's mouth as he rolled his eyes. "Trust me sweetheart, I was not heading in that direction since you are definitely not my type so no need to worry. But I'm curious. Would Seth Rollins have anything to do with why you aren't interested?"

Zariah's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at Randy wide eyed. "How did you-"

"Nothing stays hidden for long backstage in WWE Zariah. Everybody knows everybody else's business whether you're on the main roster or in developmental. So of course I happened to here a few murmurs here and there about you and Rollins having a brief fling once upon a time."

"Keyword being brief. I haven't talked to nor heard from Seth in a while now."

"Well I would surmise that he's quite busy seeing as how a certain backstage interviewer by the name of Alani has garnered his attention."

Randy watched with interest as Zariah's face fell at the tidbit of news. He inwardly smiled, proud that his hunch paid off. After his fair share of researching, it was pretty easy to learn about the history Zariah and Seth shared. Once co-workers in ROH with one another, the two happened to start an easy going, friends with benefits, no strings attached arrangement when the two of them ended up in WWE. However, just like with all similar situationships, Zariah ended up developing deeper feelings for Seth that he didn't reciprocate. And the moment Alani caught his eye, Seth ended things with Zariah and moved on, only focused on beginning a relationship with Alani. Since then, Zariah had tossed herself into her work, hoping it could distract her from her wounded ego and help her get over her infatuation with Seth.

But if Randy had anything to say about it, that simply wouldn't happen.

Zariah took a sip of her water and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "We both knew the terms of our arrangement. I was only there for sex like he was and the moment either one of us got bored with the other or wanted to explore something new with somebody else, we would end it."

"But still, it has to hurt doesn't it? You did after all gain feelings for Seth. And there's a very good possibility that he could've returned those feelings after some time, similar to what happens in the movies. But Alani just had to swoop in and steal your man from under your nose. That has gotta piss you off Zariah."

"Well you would be one to know," the diva quipped. "You're right Randy. People backstage do talk. And I happen to remember a few whispers about how both Alani and Seth pissed you off at her birthday party when they ignored you and kissed each other all night long. So I guess we're more alike than I originally thought."

Randy grinned as he glanced at his phone again to check the time before placing it back on the table. "One could assume that but it would be erroneous to do so. See while you're here wallowing in self pity at the thought of losing Rollins to another woman, I'm determined to make sure I get what is rightfully mine which is Alani. Now, being the nice man that I am I considered the possibility that you would be interested in helping me with my task since it could benefit you as well."

"Really? And how is that?"

"It's simple. We team up to break up Alani and Seth and pick up the pieces afterwards. I get Alani and you get Seth. The way I see it, it'll be win win for both of us."

Zariah leaned back in her seat and exhaled. As much as she tried to play her hand close to her vest, Randy had her pegged perfectly. She loved the thought of finally snagging Seth, the culmination of a crush that she had on the man for the past several years. She might've not known much about Alani but what she did know was that she was the best woman for Seth. They liked the same bands, loved wrestling, often shared the same friends. They were like a match made in heaven. Yet she knew Seth would need a nudge in the right direction to see things her way.

But as she mulled over the veteran wrestler's offer, she couldn't help but get a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had heard stories about how Randy only looked out for himself, often ostracizing himself from the rest of the locker room because of his elitist, selfish demeanor. Could she truly trust him or would her acceptance of his proposal cause her to shoot herself in the damn foot?

"If I were to accept your offer, what makes you think it would actually work? Last I heard Alani hates your guts, she barely knows me, and Seth would barely give me the time of day now. How the hell do you suggest we get close enough to plot to break them up without seeming suspicious?"

The sound of a soft voice clearing behind her made Zariah jump in her seat and turn around. The person smiled as they plopped down into an empty seat. "That's where I come in." They turned to face Randy. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

Randy shook his head. "Not at all Cameron. Matter of fact, you're right on time."

* * *

"I swear gorgeous, Jimmy's right. Those boys do shit a l-" Roman trailed off as he walked into the bedroom, skidding to a stop. His brow raised slightly as he observed the decor. "What's all of this?"

Alyssa smiled as she stood upright from lighting a candle before turning to face her husband. "This is me properly welcoming my husband back home," she replied as she untied the belt to her black satin robe and letting the item fall to the floor.

Roman swallowed nervously and bit his bottom lip at the sight before him: Alyssa dressed in nothing but his old Shield t-shirt she wore the first night they spent the night together in the same bed in Miami, a pair of lace black panties covering her bottom half. Before he could speak, Alyssa crooked her index finger backwards, beckoning him to her. He obliged and stepped closer to the makeup artist, his arms immediately wrapping around her torso, pulling her body close to his so she could feel his penis starting to awaken in his mesh gym shorts.

"Now what did I do to deserve all of this?"

"Simply being you. Being a great Dad to Ethan and Isaiah. Being a great friend to not only your friends but mine too. And of course being a perfect husband to me."

A lump appeared in Roman's throat at Alyssa's words as he shook his head. "I'm far from perfect baby girl."

"You sell yourself short handsome. I just think about all the issues I've had and how you've always been by my side although nobody would blame you if you left. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have sought help for my body image issues and started regaining my confidence. You helped me get comfortable with the idea of becoming a mother. I'm genuinely becoming a better person thanks to you. So you may not be perfect Roman. But you're perfect for me. And this is just my way of saying thank you."

Alyssa stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Roman's. His hand instinctively grabbed the back of her neck as he returned the kiss, her arms settling around his neck for stability. As their mouths worked together in tandem, Alyssa allowing Roman to take complete control like he always did, the Samoan couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt gnawing away at him. Despite Dean and Seth's insistence, he still hadn't told Alyssa about his awkward encounter with Heather the night of Alani's birthday party. He had every intention to do so after their talk but it seemed as if the universe was against the idea. Every time Roman called Alyssa, she was too busy with the boys to talk. And every time she returned his calls, he was busy with work. Roman had half the mind to keep the information between himself and his friends. But he couldn't do that to Alyssa, the woman that held him in such high regard.

He simply couldn't let her down like that.

Roman pulled away from the kiss and stepped back a bit, trying to regain his breath. Alyssa's chest heaved up and down as she eyed her husband curiously, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip as desire beamed in her gaze.

"Alyssa, we need to talk."

Concern quickly flashed across Alyssa's face as she observed Roman's demeanor change. "Ro, are you okay?"

The Samoan exhaled, dragging a hand over his face as he sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and grabbed Alyssa's hand, pulling her onto the bed next to him, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you, you know that right gorgeous?"

Alyssa nodded slowly, anxiety slowly increasing. "I love you too babe. But what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Roman's grey orbs widened and he shook his head furiously. "What? No! No! This has nothing to do with you Alyssa. It's all on me," Roman assured her, sighing. "From our first date we've always implored each other to be upfront with one another because at the end of the day, all we have is each other. But gorgeous I have to admit, I've been keeping something from you for the past couple of weeks."

It felt as if the wind was knocked out of her as Alyssa stared back at Roman. So her suspicions were true. He was hiding something. Alyssa's knee started to slightly bounce as she thought what her husband could've possibly been hiding. Was he sick? Was something wrong with his parents? Did something happen to one of the boys while she was gone? Did something happen at work? Was it another woman?

The moment the last thought appeared, Alyssa's mouth became dry as cotton and she squeezed her eyes shut. Majority of her knew Roman only had eyes for her. But every once in a while, a fleeting insecure thought managed to slip inside and make her worry. Alyssa exhaled shakily. "Just tell me Roman."

Roman grabbed Alyssa's hand and squeezed it prompting her eyes to open once again. Teary, fearful brown orbs locked with nervous grey irises before Roman began telling her what happened between him and Heather the night of Alani's party. Alyssa remained quiet during the discussion, her leg continuously shaking. Her expression remained neutral during the entire monologue and she glanced up at the ceiling, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Once he finished, Roman waited with a bated breath for his wife's reaction. He was fully prepared to spend the night on the couch for taking so long to tell her, a punishment he would accept because he believed he deserved it. But as time continued to tick by, something weird happened.

Alyssa didn't say a word.

No blow up, no yelling, no threats, not a fuckin peep. She was completely quiet. And Roman didn't know if that was a good thing, a sign of her maturity or if this was simply the calm before the storm as gruesome and violent thoughts ran amuck in her mind.

Unable to handle the eery silence, Roman spoke again. "I know I should've told you the night it happened. But I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping quiet because I didn't wanna upset you especially when nothing happened Alyssa. Things have been going so well between us lately and I didn't wanna fuck that up. But I'm sorry for not being honest with you and I promise I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. Just please say something."

More seconds passed by, the tension in the room increasing. As soon as Roman was about to say something else, Alyssa cleared her throat. "Ok."

His brow crinkled in confusion. "Ok, what?"

"Ok, thanks for telling me."

"That's all you have to say?" Roman asked.

Alyssa nodded her head. She detached her hand from Roman's and started walking around the room, blowing out the candles she placed around the room. Roman watched her quietly, trying to determine how to approach her without pissing her off. Her eyes avoided his as she continued to clean the room as she grabbed an unopened bottle of wine to place back in the wine cooler in the kitchen. Before she could exit the room, Roman quickly stood to his feet and grasped her elbow, wrapping his muscular arm around her shoulders and pulling her body into his. Her body tensed at the contact making his heart slightly crumble. Roman buried his face into her hair, kissing the crown of her head.

"Don't shut me out."

"You mean don't shut you out like you shut me out Roman?"

Roman grimaced at the cold tone Alyssa used with him. "I know I was wrong. But Alyssa please talk to me."

Instead of responding, Alyssa broke away from Roman's embrace and left the room. He lowered his head and sighed while he stood in place, listening as she padded to the kitchen. Had this happened years ago, he was quite sure Alyssa would've blew up. That was actually what he expected and was prepared to deal with. But this version of Alyssa, the one that remained uncharacteristically quiet and left the room without saying anything was a little scarier. For the first time in all his years of knowing her, Roman couldn't gauge her thoughts. He couldn't tell what she was thinking and therefore he couldn't create a game plan to get them back on track. Although nothing happened between him and Heather, it was Roman's reluctance to share the information with her for a full two weeks that was the problem. It was like he always told Dean: communication and honesty were the keys to a healthy relationship. He just hoped his mistake didn't cause a rift in his marriage and tear apart his family.

Deciding to take a chance, Roman walked out the room towards the kitchen. He stood in the doorway as he watched Alyssa washing dishes by hand, her back facing him. He inwardly sighed at the sight. He knew his wife well enough to know whenever she was pissed and stressed she would randomly start to clean hoping the act would help calm her down before she said or did something she would regret later on.

"I don't know how to respond."

Roman's head jerked up at the sound of the shaky voice. Alyssa's remained facing away from him but he could tell by the tremor of her voice, she was crying. Without hesitation, Roman made his way towards her, hugging her from behind.

"Just say how you feel Gorgeous. I won't judge you. You know that."

Alyssa sighed. "If I were still Old Alyssa, after I cussed you out and threatened to pull out my heavy duty shank, I would be a blubbering mess, petrified at the thought of you leaving me for another woman. Although to be completely honest you would be well justified to do since I've been a handful 90% of the time since we first got together. You don't deserve the headache."

"Aly-"

"But now," Alyssa said, stopping Roman mid sentence as she turned in his embrace to face him, diverting her gaze from his and staring at the melon colored polish on her toes. "I just think about everything we've been through, how much shit we've overcome and I'm just reminded how much you love me. How you've had plenty of opportunities to leave but didn't."

"And I never will. I told you, you're my soul mate Alyssa." Roman cupped the side of Alyssa's face forcing her to lift her head and lock eyes with him. He brushed away her tears with the pads of his fingers. "That's why I stopped Heather before it could go any further. Sure we have our issues but at the end of the day, I only love you. No other woman can come between us."

Relief flooded through Alyssa's body at the sincerity dripping from Roman's voice as she nodded. "Sometimes I still have a problem understanding how somebody as great as you can love somebody like me. I'm an emotional rollercoaster, stubborn, a control freak, I'm-"

"Compassionate, supportive, kind, loving, and the best fuckin thing that has happened to me," Roman finished, flashing his wife a tiny smile. "I don't expect you to be perfect Alyssa. I have faults just like you but just how you say I'm perfect for you, you're perfect for me."

Alyssa sniffled. "I can't live without you or the boys. I went through hell to be happy and I'm not tryna give it up."

"You won't have to baby girl. Nothing or nobody is gonna fuck up our happiness or our family. I'll make sure of that, you understand?"

Alyssa nodded her head in response once again. Roman dipped his head low and brushed his lips across Alyssa's, every emotion he could muster pouring into the kiss. She gripped his muscular arms to brace herself, trembling in his grasp from the intensity of the pecked. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, kissing the bridge of her nose before engulfing her in another hug. As the husband and wife stood in the middle of their kitchen, relishing the sensation of being in one another's arms, an uneasy feeling crept into both of their bodies. A lingering thought that they would soon be engaged in the fight of their lives to keep their family intact.

They just hoped they would emerge victorious.

* * *

_**A/N: Well for those of you waiting for Hurricane Alyssa to pop off once Roman told her, sorry that would've been a little bit too predictable for me. But don't you all worry, there is way more drama on the way for the parents. *Birdman hand rub* And, hold up. What does Cameron call herself doing? I'm ready for you all to drag her to hell and back after this chapter. So, thoughts about the chapter? See you all next week! **_


	27. Twenty Seven

_**A/N: Thank you all for the love for the last chapter. 370 reviews. Wow. I'm simply speechless. I do apologize for not updating Sunday but can I be real? Life gets in the way, sometimes the words don't seem right, and then you feel the urge to scrap everything you had planned for the next few chapters and rework it all. Not making excuses, just telling it like it is. But I'll always try to update at least once a week so I won't keep you all waiting too long. Anywhoo, enough of my yapping, enjoy the new chapter. **_

* * *

**Twenty Seven**

A skeptical expression appeared on Zariah's face. "Are you sure that's actually gonna work?"

"Girl, of course it will work. It's not too complicated of a plan so it won't be hard to pull off. What makes you think it won't?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that Alani can't stand you and she knows you can't stand her?"

Cameron disregarded Zariah's comment with a wave of her hand as she continued to stare at her reflection while she applied lip gloss to her lips. "That's why I'm gonna approach her in a civil manner and apologize for the way I've been treating her. Tell her that I think it would be easier for our mutual friends if we reached a truce so we won't make things awkward for them. Then I'll extend an invite to my housewarming as a token of how serious I am about starting off on the right foot with her," the petite diva explained. She pressed her lips together and fluffed her hair a bit, smiling at her reflection before turning around to face Zariah, a sneaky gleam in her eyes.

"And what if she declines?"

"Trust me she won't. She'll fall for that crock of shit hook, line, and sinker," Cameron replied with a chuckle. She eyed Zariah suspiciously. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts Zariah. This plan is gonna benefit you immensely. You'll finally have the man you want. You should be over the moon with joy."

Zariah exhaled as she observed Cameron walk towards her duffle bag and pull out her street clothes. Conflicting thoughts ran rampant in her mind as she sat in the nearly desserted dressing room. She couldn't believe she allowed Randy to convince her to join forces with him to break up Seth and Alani yet here she was. Zariah had to admit she felt a twinge of guilt deep inside at the thought. Although Alani was with the man Zariah wanted, she didn't hold any ill will against her. Sure she still liked Seth but she was sure that after some time, the crush would disappear and she would move to the next man. However, Randy preyed on her insecuritites. Used information from her past to coax her into joining the crusade to blow up a relationship all because he couldn't handle the idea of Alani moving on with her life.

The moment Zariah agreed to the proposition, her life changed in a flash. The next day, she was informed she would be traveling with the main roster to participate in a few dark matches before televised shows and even snagged a part as an extra whenever they needed one. On one hand, she was overjoyed at the idea of finally being called to the main roster, a goal she had been trying to accomplish for months. However, she knew the only reason she was called up was because of Randy's influence which made her indebted to him for as long as he wanted. As if that wasn't bad enough, now Cameron was involved. Despite the fact she hadn't had a real conversation with the woman, Zariah had heard enough in developmental to stay as far away from Cameron as possible. Ever since she was cast on Total Divas, Cameron's reputation had deteriorated. Many found her to be messy, vindictive, childish, and arrogant. A lot of her old friends chose to distance themselves from her whereas her new "friends" only tolerated her so they could be seen on television. Zariah still couldn't wrap her mind around what Cameron had to gain from this plan. It wasn't like she wanted Seth and Zariah found it difficult to believe that her disdain for Alani ran so deep that she wanted to ruin her relationship. There was something definitely off about Cameron's interest and although Zariah couldn't pinpoint it, she vowed to keep her eye on the woman.

"I guess I'm just having trouble understanding why you're so interested in breaking up Seth and Alani. Randy I can understand, but your involvement just doens't make sense to me."

"Well there's a simple explanation to that Zariah. I simply don't like the bitch." Cameron shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"But why? What did Alani do to you to not make you like her?"

Cameron blew out an exasperated breath as she sat on the bench next to Zariah to pull on her shoes. "She's just so damn full of herself. She arrives on the main roster and thinks that she's all that, holding her nose in the air. Then she just cozies up to my friends and steals them away from me. I'm tired of everybody making her out to be like she's the best thing since hot sauce and I can't wait to take her ass down a couple of notches."

"But don't you think your friends will look at you a certain way when they find out that you plotted against their friend? Aren't you worried about what they will think?"

Cameron's annoying laugh filled the locker room as she straightened her posture to face Zariah, an unamused glint in her eyes. "Friends? I haven't heard from them chicks in months. It's clear they are all team Alani and have eliminated me from the circle so their opinions really don't matter to me."

Although Cameron appeared as if she were indifferent to Zariah's question, the blonde could tell by her body language she was anything but. It was at that moment when Zariah saw straight through the facade Cameron was presenting to her. She wore this mask as if she was this confident woman that did what she wanted, when she wanted and to hell with the consequences. But deep inside, she was merely an insecure woman that missed her friends terribly and was unsure of how to fix their fractured friendship. Zariah couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman.

"Cameron have you ever tried talking things out with your friends instead of going this route? Because once this plan starts, there's no going back. They might end up hating you forever."

A pensive expression crossed Cameron's face as she contemplated Zariah's suggestion. She parted her lips to respond when the door swung open, lively chatter from a swarm of divas filling the room. Cameron shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me sweetie. Just worry about doing your part of the plan and we'll all get what we want soon enough," she told Zariah before walking away.

* * *

"You know, you're a bad influence."

"Really? And how do you figure that Seth?"

"I was only supposed to help you carry your bags to your room but somehow you tricked me to come inside and are making it impossible for me to leave."

"You're an adult. Nobody is forcing you to stay."

"You say that. But you should already know the way you keep kissing my neck I'm not gonna want to leave anytime soon sweet cheeks."

Alani giggled, her breath tickling Seth's skin and making him shiver. Her lips continued to mark his tan colored skin, soft pecks on and around his Adam's apple causing his grip on her hips to tighten. He titled his head back giving her better access to his neck as she grinded her hips into his crotch making him hiss. All he was trying to do was be a gentleman and offer Alani assistance to her room when he saw her struggling to pull her overpacked suitcase into the elevator. But of course, she had to take advantage of his chivalrous nature the moment her hotel room door shut closed. However Seth could not deny how much he was enjoying himself in that particular moment. Up until that point, he had been the main aggressor, the one making the first move during their makeout sessions. Alani stepping up and pouncing him the moment he entered her room took him by surprise but in a good way. Having her perched on his lap, her breasts pressed against his chest, his hands roaming over her back as she purred against his neck felt like heaven.

Ever since their date, the two of them couldn't keep their hands off one another. From sneaking into an abandoned closet to steal some kisses during a taping to Alani disappearing to his locker room before a house show, the couple was reminiscent of a horny high school twosome that were enamored with the idea of learning more about each other's body. The chemistry between the two cackled like a flame and Seth automatically felt his throat become dry at the thought of what Alani's body looked like underneath her clothes. Yet, the two of them never took that plunge no matter how intense and feverish their kisses became. It wasn't as if the thought of bedding Alani didn't intrigue Seth but he didn't want to move too quickly. Whenever their first time arrived, Seth wanted it to be something neither of them experienced before.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Seth firmly grabbed Alani's ponytail and pulled her head back. His mouth attacked her vulnerable neck in retaliation making her moan louder, his teeth nipping the skin. Her hands gripped his hair tightly, her body shivering against his making his manhood grow with each passing second. Seth suddenly pulled away, his ever present smirk on his face.

"I should really get going," he told Alani.

She shook her head. "You just can't kiss a girl's spot like that and leave her hanging Rollins."

"Sweet cheeks, if I don't leave now, I won't be able to stop myself before I do something I won't be able to take back."

A look of disappointment quickly appeared on Alani's face as she pulled away slightly, her lips pursed together into a tight line. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pull away from me whenever we get hot and heavy. Are you not attracted to me?"

Seth's brow furrowed at the absurd question as he watched a glimmer of insecurity dance in Alani's honey brown orbs. She made a move to climb off his lap when he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Before she could ask what he was doing, Seth stood and hoisted Alani's body in the air as if she didn't weigh a pound. The sudden move made her gasp in shock, her legs instantly locking behind Seth's back to ensure she wouldn't fall.

"Seth, what are yo-"

Alani's question was interrupted as Seth's lips crashed onto hers in a mind numbing kiss. Her blissful sigh filled the room as her arms wrapped around Seth's neck. His hands crept down her back before eventually landing on her butt and squeezing the tantilizing flesh firmly. Seth walked towards the bed and gently laid Alani down on the plush queen sized mattress, their lips still connected as he hovered over her. She unwraveled one arm from Seth's neck and slipped her hand underneath his t-shirt. Her nails scratched his defined abs making her his hips buck forward as he hissed. His hardened length pressed against her core and Alani mewled happily as her other hand moved towards the hem of his t-shirt to pull it over Seth's head. Before she could fully remove it, he pulled away once again.

"Don't you ever think I'm not attracted to you Alani. Especially when we both know that's the furthest thing from the truth," Seth said. His finger traced the outline of her jaw before journeying to her plump lips and caressing them. "I would enjoy nothing more than to make your body quiver with pleasure as you scream my name to the high heavens as I make you cum again. And again. And again. And again."

Alani released a shaky breath, her eyes fluttering closed as she relished the sensations Seth was creating. Her body responded to him in a certain way that it never did with any other man: an anxious, nervous desire that threatened to make her explode if she didn't feel his skin against hers soon. Their kissing sessions were becoming more heated, the chemistry the two shared was undeniable, and she could tell by his dick damn near poking a hole through his jeans he was at his wit's end as well. However he always stopped himself before they could take that next step and Alani simply couldn't figure out why he was resisting.

"Well what's stopping you?" she asked softly as her eyes slowly opened and locked onto Seth's.

"You."

Alani raised a brow. "Me? And exactly how is that?"

Seth reluctantly sat upright in the bed, pulling Alani up with him before intertwining their fingers together. He nervously ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I told you that I wanted to show you what a real courtship consisted of. Show you that I'm not like your exes who only wanted you for sex and nothing else. Remember I said I wanted you in every way that matters Alani. So first I want to get to know the person you are in here," Seth explained as he pointed to Alani's head. "And here." His hand pointed to her heart. "Then once I learn who the real Alani Matthews is, the one that always hides herself from the public eye, I'll get to know you inside the bedroom. I'm tryna build an intimate connection with you that will last for years Alani. Not a sexual one that'll end after a few months."

Alani stared at Seth, simply speechless as she digested his words. Here she was, ready to rip his clothes off and ride him like a stallion to release months of pent up sexual tension when he was trying to build something deeper with her. She lowered her head, embarrassed at her actions. She was so used to a man merely using her for a sexual outlet that when one finally came along that showed her something different, she didn't know how to react. She was stuck in her old dating mindset and she knew if she wanted things with Seth to last, she would have to change her ways soon.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. I actually love it when gorgeous women can't keep their hands off of me," Seth joked with a chuckle.

Alani playfully pushed Seth in the shoulder and wagged her finger at him. "My hands betta be the only ones on you Rollins."

Seth grinned. "Marking your territory already Matthews?"

"You damn right. You got a problem with that?"

"Nope not at all. Because as far as I'm concerned, you were mine from the moment I met you. I was just ready for you to figure it out."

Alani laughed heartily and rolled her eyes as Seth pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the two walked towards the door. Seth opened the door and stepped in the hallway, leaning against the doorframe as he gazed at Alani, their hands still latched.

"We're good right sweet cheeks?"

"We're great. Although I'll have to probably go buy me a plastic sex toy to stop me from humping your leg."

Seth chuckled and leaned forward. He pressed his lips to Alani's in a sweet kiss before pulling back, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Goodnight."

He turned on his heel and walked away, Alani's eyes watching his every move. Once Seth stepped onto the elevator, he groaned as he felt his dick straining against his boxers.

Him and a cold shower were definitely gonna become best friends tonight.

* * *

"Got dammit!"

Alexandria stifled a giggle as Dean punched the air while he watched his light blue golf ball glide past the golf hole by mere centimeters. He quickly turned around and narrowed his eyes, prompting her to straighten her posture immediately and flash him an innocent smile.

"So you think this is real funny don't you?" Dean asked as he walked towards his golf ball and squared his shoulders to take another swing.

She shrugged. "It's kinda comical. So how much longer are we gonna be here?"

"Until I make this shot."

"So in other words, I should find a comfortable seat."

Dean grumbled making Alexandria laugh again. Ignoring his girlfriend's teasing, he returned his focus to the ball and reared his arm back and lightly tapped the ball. He watched with a bated breath as the ball rolled towards the hole before finally slipping inside. The auburn haired man animatedly pumped his fist in the air making Alexandria playfully roll her eyes.

"See if you woulda just followed my advice in the first place and put a little less force behind your swing, we would've been done with the game a long time ago."

Dean huffed as he approached Alexandria. He wrapped his arm around Alexandria's waist as his fingertips drew imaginary circles on her skin. "So you think you're a mini golf aficionado or something doll face?"

"Well seeing as how it took you like 10 attempts to make that shot compared to my one.."

Alexandria yelped as Dean pinched her side. His hold tightened on her waist to stop her from slipping out of his embrace, her giggles filling his ears like sweet music as they approached the counter to return their golf clubs and balls. Alexandria turned to face him, draping her arms over his shoulders. "Oh Dean, don't be such a sore loser. There are plenty of other things you can beat me at. Like cooking delicious turkey burgers. Dancing the tango. Air hockey. Turning the steering wheel into a drum set. So I think we're evenly matched."

Dean chuckled as he stared into Alexandria's light brown eyes. "You forgot one thing that I'm a master at darling."

"Oh yeah?" Alexandria raised a brow. "And what's that?"

"Kissing."

Dean halted Alexandria from speaking as his lips captured hers in a breathtaking kiss. Temporarily forgetting they were in public at an establishment young children and their families were occupying, Alexandria's hands grabbed Dean's hair, pulling his face as close to hers as she possibly could. Her lips parted open as Dean pulled her top lip into his mouth, sucking on the supple flesh as his tongue slithered inside her mouth. Despite the intense fire spreading throughout Alexandria's body, she trembled in his muscular arms and moaned happily, loving the way his mouth was working hers over. Dean readily swallowed the sound, his hands weaving through her long hair.

The two parted to breathe. Pressing her forehead against Dean's, Alexandria nodded with a goofy smile. "Yep, you're definitely the master honey."

Dean smirked and tugged on Alexandria's hand. "Let's get outta here."

The pair remained quiet as they walked towards the exit, their private thoughts swirling through their brain. Ever since their reconciliation in Paris, Dean was determined to show her how serious he was to restore the happiness in their relationship. He could tell her over and over again how much he cared for her and was happy to have her in his life. But his words meant nothing if actions didn't accompany them. So Dean decided to return to the tactics he used to win her over in the first place to prove his point. Taking her out on fun dates that didn't bore her. Cooking her dinner whenever he had the time. Cuddling with her while they watched one of her sappy chick flicks that he made fun of during the duration of the movie. The only thing that was missing was the incredible sex they once shared when they first got together. Dean knew he had to go the extra mile to receive such a privilege again so instead of whining and complaining, he remained understanding and patient enough to not pressure Alexandria for sex until she felt comfortable of offering herself in such a way again. Of course his hand and trusty bottle of lotion wasn't a competent replacement for his girlfriend. But he knew it was ultimately up to Alexandria to decide when the two of them would become intimate again and he was willing to wait to show her he was committed to fixing their problems.

Dean glanced to his side and looked at Alexandria out the corner of his eye. For a man that once was known to entertain women that barely wore any clothes when they were out for a night on the town, it still shocked him how attracted he was to some who dressed as modestly as Alexandria did. Even dressed like she was tonight, in a green maxi dress and a worn jean jacket covering her arms to keep her warm, Dean still found her beautiful. There was this certain air to Alexandria that oozed innocence and sensuality, a combination that drove him insane. In his eyes, she was perfect and he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was in love with a hot ass mess like him.

"Did you have fun tonight doll face?"

Alexandria looked up and nodded, a half smile on her face. "I did. It was nice to get out the apartment."

Dean frowned as the two of them stepped into the breezy Tampa air. The sun was setting and casting a breathtaking glow in the sky. Tugging on her hand, Dean pulled Alexandria to the bench that sat on the side of the building. They sat down and he squeezed her hand making her eyes land on his worried face.

"What's on your mind Lex?"

The Georgia native parted her lips to speak before closing them. A couple of minutes of silence passed before she took a deep breath. "Is it silly and naive of me to still be holding onto some shred of hope that this paternity test will show you're not the father of Gretchen's baby?"

Dean's body immediately tensed once the question hung in the air. All thoughts of the impending paternity test he was scheduled to take in the upcoming week had been pushed from their minds in an effort to enjoy their date night. In a way their outing was a means to help them forget about the possible ramifications the paternity test would bring and focus on more positive things. But it was clear simply ignoring the large pink elephant in the room would not make it disappear.

"No it's not foolish nor naive," Dean replied. "Hell I'm hoping this is all one big elaborate joke being played on me. But I do think we both need to be mentally prepared in case I get proof I am the father."

Alexandria lowered her head and exhaled. "I know. I tell myself all the time to remain realistic Dean. But is there truly a proper way to prepare myself for something like that?"

Dean shook his head, feeling helpless. He could urge Alexandria to remain positive but realistic until he was blue in the face but she was right. There was no proper regimen she could follow that would help her deal with the emotions that would attack her if the results showed he was the father of Gretchen's baby and his words seemed empty. It was at that moment when Dean was rendered speechless, with no sage advice to offer Alexandria.

"You're right there's not a proper way to prepare yourself darling. I know I'm scared shitless but I can't even begin to fathom how you must feel at this moment. So I tell you what, whatever you feel, just be honest with me. Whether you're mad, frustrated, wanna set me on fire, just confide in me and don't shut me out. Hell if you even decide you can't handle this situation like you thought you could, you can tell me that as well. It'll hurt like hell but I'll still respect your decision."

Alexandria blinked rapidly to prevent the tears burning the corners of her eyes from falling down her face. She didn't have to look at Dean to know he was nervously awaiting her response, nibbling on the corner of his lip. He didn't want her to leave him but he was willing to put on a brave front as if he would be okay if it meant her happiness would still be intact. That was one of the things she loved about him: how thoughtful and caring he could be about her feelings and needs, a trait she never saw in her prior relationship with Wesley. Despite all the drama they were currently going through, he still managed to amaze her.

"I told you in Paris I'm here to support you whatever happens Dean. Do you think I would've went with you to Toronto if I wasn't sure about being there for you? Yes, there may be times when it all becomes too much for me and I need to step away for a break. But I'm not gonna leave you. I'll always come back for you no matter what Ambrose."

Her eyelids fluttered closed as Dean reached out to gently brush away her tears with the pad of his right thumb, cupping her face in his hands. As if they shared the same thought, they leaned forward at once and kissed. Unlike the one earlier, this one was more tender and sweet but was still enjoyable to the both of them. Dean's hand grasped the back of her head and held her in place as he savored her taste while his unique scent infiltrated her nostrils, making her whimper.

Alexandria pulled away from the kiss and placed her head on Dean's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her hip as he silently hoped she was a woman of her word.

* * *

"Uh oh. I've seen that look plenty of times before."

Alani's head jerked up at the sound of Naomi's teasing voice, blushing. The diva sat down next to her friend and started removing her ring gear. The house show just wrapped up and the talent was preparing to leave the arena, some opting to go to a local bar to unwind while others decided to head straight to their hotel room to get a good night's rest before hitting the road again the following day.

The backstage interviewer flashed Naomi a half smile, running a hand over her ponytail. "What are you rambling about Nae?"

"That far away goofy look on your face. The constant giggling to yourself. I was the same way with Jimmy. Alyssa was the same way with Reigns. Lex is the same way with Dean. And now Seth got you crushing hard."

Parting her lips to play off the assumption, a goofy grin quickly spread across Alani's face confirming Naomi's assumption. Naomi chuckled and shook her head. "You got it bad girl."

"Shut up! No I don't!"

"Girl stop lying! I take it the date went well?"

Memories of one of the best nights of Alani's life rushed back to her making the crimson blush on her cheeks intensify. It still amazed her how Seth managed to plan the perfect outing that hit all the right notes. It was the perfect balance of romantic, fun, and emotional. There wasn't a dull moment between the two and it simply felt right. Everything about being with Seth felt right. For the first time in a long time, Alani didn't feel as if she had to put up this facade with Seth. He knew her strengths and weaknesses yet he still wanted to be with her and show her how much he wanted her. He yearned for something deeper than a physical attraction which he proved when he stopped her from pouncing on him a few nights ago and Alani had to admit, she was glad he didn't allow things to go any further.

"I still can't grasp that this man who I detested when I first came to the main roster has turned out to be such an amazing person. I didn't think he would be able to plan a date that would wow me but he did. I never experienced the way he treats me. It feels like I'm dreaming but I'm not. I just don't wanna get so caught up in the honeymoon phase of a relationship."

Naomi shook her head, holding up her hand to quickly halt Alani's doubts. "Don't think like that. Don't even focus on that. Take it one step at a time. Enjoy the honeymoon phase and embrace this newfound happiness you're feeling right now. Like Lyssa said, you deserve it and more. And I know Rollins is capable of providing you with everything you deserve and vice versa."

Alani parted her lips to reply when the locker room door swung open and a few divas entered, chatting animatedly amongst themselves. The interviewer felt her eyes rolling in annoyance as she heard Cameron's grating giggle while she talked to Alicia. Noticing her friend's quick change of demeanor, Naomi shot her a knowing glance.

"I take it this is when you get the hell outta dodge?"

"You already know. I'll see you later Nae."

Alani stood to her feet and grabbed her duffle bag. As she walked to the door, checking her pockets for her cell phone and rental car keys, she felt numerous pairs of eyes on her watching her every move. All she wanted to do was escape the locker room unnoticed and make it to her room where she could decompress from a long day in peace.

"Lani girl where's the fire?" Alicia asked, her voice dripped with fake concern.

The Jersey native stopped in her tracks and inhaled deeply before turning her head. She plastered a smile on her face. "Just tryna make it back to my room girl. I'm exhausted. Y'all have a good night."

"Alani wait. I wanted to talk to you."

Alani's stopped mid stride, confusion quickly spreading on her face. She watched as Cameron stepped in front of her, a hint of a polite smile on her lips.

"You want to talk to me?" Alani pointed at herself and chuckled. "You're joking right?"

"No. Look I know we started off on the wrong foot, mostly because of my bitchy attitude towards you. After my blow up with Alyssa and Naomi, I did a self evaluation and realized there are characteristics I have that I need to eliminate so I won't alienate myself from the world."

"That's nice. What that gotta do with me?"

"One of my biggest flaws is I can come off a little petty and downright rude to people who don't deserve it at all. And you're one of those people. You honestly did nothing to me yet I treated you like we were mortal enemies the first day you came on the roster. And for that I just want you to know I'm truly sorry."

"So wait lemme get this straight. You've spent months bad mouthing me, rolling your eyes at me, talking shit about me and now you wanna apologize?" Alani asked. She turned towards Naomi who was watching the entire scene from her cubicle. "You put her up to this?"

"Lani girl nobody put me up to this," Cameron said with a sigh. "I'm honestly trying to be a better person and this is something I felt like I had to do. Look we have mutual friends and I just think that instead of putting them in the middle of our issues, it would be best if we attempt to be cordial to one another to keep the peace amongst the group. So what do you say?" Cameron stuck her hand out for a handshake.

Alani eyed the petite woman wearily as she mentally weighed the offer in her mind. Her mind urged her to laugh in Cameron's face and to push past her and walk out the locker room. Although she didn't know Cameron too well, she had heard enough about her to know that she always had an ulterior motive. She had managed to push away the two people backstage that stood by her side despite people's warnings. Her role on Total Divas only fed her already massive ego and made her more unbearable to tolerate. However, Alani felt a slight pull on her heart strings from Cameron's speech. Not because she necessarily believed it but because she knew by accepting Cameron's truce it would make things easier on Alyssa, Alexandria, and Naomi. Despite all of Cameron's faults, they still loved her as a friend and Alani didn't want to be the reason why tension remained between them. She also didn't want to give Cameron any ammunition to use against her to show she was a selfish, stuck up bitch.

"We're both adults so I don't see any reason why we can't at least be cordial when we see each other," Alani reluctantly conceded while she grasped Cameron's hand.

Cameron smiled as the two shook hands. "Great! And as a sign to prove how serious I am, I'm having a housewarming party next weekend and I would like to invite you."

"I said cordial. Not best friends."

"I know. But I just think it'll be a great way to start our truce off on the right foot. There will be food, music, liquor. It'll be a great time and I'm inviting the rest of the girls too so you won't feel too awkward."

Before Alani could respond, the door opened behind Cameron. She felt her blood turn cold as her honey brown eyes landed on the one woman she hadn't expected to see anytime soon.

Zariah.

Thoughts of Zariah unapologetically flirting with Seth in the middle of the hallway in the arena at Paris flooded Alani's mind, a quick reminder of what ignited her and Seth's argument before their first kiss. Since that night, neither of them had mentioned Zariah again since they both were focused on the other. But she wasn't stupid. Alani could tell by the body language that night there was something between them. It was at that moment when Alani silently scolded herself. Here she was thinking everything would be smooth sailing for her and Seth when there was still this unknown factor of Zariah hanging over their heads. Alani exhaled and shook her head, ridding her mind of the anxious thoughts. Whatever was going on between Zariah and Seth was done and he only had eyes for Alani, a fact he constantly repeated. Sure Alani may have dealt with men that said one thing and did something completely different. But Seth wasn't like that. He was a man of his word and wouldn't hurt her. So she didn't have anything to worry about when it came to the faux blonde.

But if that was true why was her stomach bubbling with a tension and uneasiness?

Following Alani's gaze, Cameron peaked behind her noticing Zariah. "Alani have you met Zariah? She just got called up from developmental and is set to debut on television soon. Zariah this is Alani. She's a backstage interviewer."

Alani subconsciously looked the other Zariah over. Various tattoos covered her toned body which was covered in a plain black tank, her obvious fake breasts pushing against the fabric. Alani's gaze landed back on the other woman's face. A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes appeared on her lips as she stuck her hand out. Alani stared at the hand for a few seconds before shaking it.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you," Zariah greeted.

Alani raised a brow, biting the inside of her lip to stop herself from saying anything snarky as she pulled her hand away. She knew everybody was watching her to see how she would react to meeting Seth's ex flame. Keeping her composure was crucial and she refused to let the other divas witness her react unfavorably.

"That's nice. Cameron, I'll let you know about the housewarming. You all have a great night."

"You do the same. And tell Seth I said hi will ya?"

Alani paused mid stride once again, completely caught off guard. Her chest raised rapidly as she felt the anger inside her bubbling. The teasing tone of Zahria's voice rubbed her the wrong way. But Alani refused to let Zariah see her sweat. No, her life was better than she could ever imagine and after seeing Seth's former bed buddy up close and personal, Alani could say with absolute certainty that she wasn't a viable adversary for Seth's affections. Hell there was no contest if you asked her.

Alani looked over her shoulder. "I'm not a messenger sweetie. You should try texting or calling him. But he's so busy with me nowadays, he might not have the time to respond," she said with a smirk before slipping out of the diva's locker room.

* * *

_**A/N: Well Zariah/Alani finally meet and while no blood was shed, the plan to destroy Selani has begun. I wonder if it will be successful? Also, I know you all been wanting some fluffy Dalex so voila. Thoughts, comments about 27? **_


	28. Twenty Eight

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. I am proud to say that I am now 19 reviews away from 400. Wow. I never expected to receive so much love for this story and I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far. But don't fret, we have a lot of more ground to cover with this story and I can't wait for you all to see what my devious, imaginative mind has created. *sneaky grin* With that being said, enjoy Twenty Eight.**_

* * *

**Twenty Eight**

"You're joking right?"

Alani sighed as she stepped out her car and closed the door. She stretched to remove the kinks out of her arms and legs and shook her head. "I wish I was but no. Cameron actually invited me to her housewarming party."

"I didn't even know she had a new place until you just told me," Alexandria replied as she slipped her purse strap over her shoulder and closed the passenger door.

"She claims she's gonna invite you and Alyssa."

"Oh yay. Another chance for her to trash talk Dean." Alexandria rolled her eyes making Alani laugh. "I rather she not bother if she's gonna start another anti Dean rant. I haven't even heard from her since she set me up with Finn and to be honest I'm pissed at all this shit she stirred up. Now Finn's crushing on me, Dean wants to crush him with his fist, and I'm in the middle simply tryna crush the drama."

"I know how it is to be stuck between two men. I do not envy you at all Lex," Alani told her friend as the two of them entered the shopping mall. "How are things going between you and Dean?"

Alexandria nibbled on the corner of her lip, shrugging. She internally breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the food court was fairly empty. The embarrassing fiasco at the Hall of Fame after party had caused a minor buzz on the wrestling gossip blogs. As a result, she felt a twinge of paranoia whenever she stepped out in public, worried somebody was constantly watching her as if they knew about the nightmare she was currently experiencing. Alexandria sub consciously pulled her baseball cap further down to shield her face as she and Alani navigated towards the stores.

"Okay I guess. We're not fighting but things are far from perfect."

"No relationship is perfect," Alani pointed out.

"I know, I know. I just wish we could return to how we once were. Easygoing, insatiable for one another, simple. But we're always so tense as if we're waiting for that other shoe to drop and I fuckin hate it."

"Well have you talked to Dean?"

Alexandria shyly shook her head. "No. It's just that he has so much on his plate. Work, this drama with Gretchen. I don't wanna add any unnecessary stress to him."

"If it's affecting your relationship it's not unnecessary Lex."

"I don't wanna seem like I'm nagging because he's trying to fix things. We go out on dates. He's being upfront and communicating with me. He's being a complete gentleman. I don't know what else I can tell him to do when I don't even know."

"Well, what about what you can do?"

Alexandria raised a brow. "What?"

"Look I know Dean fucked up and needs to prove how sorry he is to you. But are you truly giving him a chance? Or are you continuously focusing on what happened and what may happen instead of simply enjoying the present with Dean?"

Alexandria exhaled as she avoided Alani's knowing gaze. The backstage interviewer smacked her lips and shook her head. "You know what you need? A good and thorough fucking."

"Alani!" Alexandria's skin became flushed with embarrassment as Alani laughed.

"I'm just saying. You wouldn't be this damn tense and stressed if Ambrose was banging that back out on a consistent basis."

Alexandria ran a hand through her ponytail as her and Alani walked into a store. She shrugged. "It's been a while since we've been intimate but it's just because we're working on strengthening our relationship outside the bedroom."

"You know that's some bullshit right?" Alani countered. She held up her hand when Alexandria tried to protest. "It is Lex! You're punishing Dean and in the process driving a bigger wedge between you two. Have you ever thought about the possibility of Dean growing tired of you holding out sex from him and going to look for it from some place else? I'm not saying it will happen but there's always that chance."

"So what, we should just fuck our problems away?"

"No. I'm saying if you really want to fix things with Dean you need to put forth a better effort as well," Alani advised Alexandria as she turned to face the Georgia native. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and flashed her an empathetic smile. "Remember back in February when I confided in you and Alyssa about my issues with Randy and you both told me I had a choice in what I wanted? Well you have a choice as well. You can choose to focus on all the pain you are harboring from this baby mama drama and walk on eggshells around Dean waiting for the results of this paternity test to arrive. Or you can enjoy being with a great man. Because yes Dean fucked up Lex. But nobody is perfect and people make mistakes. But are you gonna let this mistake wipe out every other good thing Dean has done for you? All the memorable times you two shared?"

Alexandria exhaled as she mulled over Alani's question. Although she had vowed to stand by Dean's side, there was a part of her that knew part of what Alani was saying held some truth to it. She was still hurt and was punishing Dean. She still found herself thinking back on the past year, trying to determine if there was a sign he was stepping out on her that she missed. Hell there were even moments when she blamed herself for not being able to stop Dean's eye from wandering. As much as Alexandria wanted to make things work with Dean, there was still a glimmer of uncertainty deep in her soul on whether it could be done.

But on the other hand, she couldn't wipe out the memories of the better days they shared with one another. Times when they would pleasure each other's bodies until the early morning hours and spend the rest of the time talking to each other about any and everything. Rare moments when Dean allowed himself to be vulnerable around Alexandria, showing her a side of him that many people didn't see. Even the basic moments when she would catch him simply staring at her as she watched a movie, grinning whenever she blushed under his gaze. Those were the memories she missed most and wished with everything in her soul she could experience once again.

Alexandria tossed her hands in the air in defeat. "You're right. I haven't truly forgiven Dean. I just can't stop focusing on the pain as much as I want to try. Part of me is screaming at me to leave, telling me I won't be able to handle facing a symbol of Dean's infidelity for the rest of my life. But I can't because I love him. I just think about how he stayed by my side when I didn't have anybody to support me and I owe him that much."

Unable to watch her friend in such an emotional state, Alani pulled Alexandria into a hug in an attempt to soothe her quiet cries. Her heart completely broke for the woman. She had been in her place before, hurt by a man that she loved and she wouldn't wish that pain on her worst enemy. Call it being overly optimistic, but Alani truly felt deep inside that Dean and Alexandria could survive their latest roadblock. Despite being complete opposites, they were perfect for one another and she would hate to see them part. Now that she was happy with Seth, she only wanted her friends to experience the same level of happiness she was.

"You know what you need? Some Dean and Alex time. No thoughts or talk about babies, infidelity, Finn, Gretchen, Cameron scheming. Just you and him spending time with one another and getting your relationship back on track Lex. Reconnecting with one another on an intimate level and remembering why you two got together in the first place. I truly believe you two can get through this obstacle. It won't be easy but you fought your entire family to be with Dean. Fight for him and for your happiness."

Alexandria nodded her head slowly, digesting Alani's words. A soft smile graced her supple lips as she eyed her friend. "I see dating Seth has made you optimistic when it comes to relationships." She laughed when she observed Alani blush profusely at the mention of Seth. "How was the date?"

"It was nice."

Alexandria's smile slightly faltered at the melancholy tone of Alani's voice. "Well you don't sound too enthusiastic Lani."

Alani sighed as she turned away from Alexandria and started sorting through the rack in front of her. Alexandria stepped in front of her and placed her hand in front of a hanger, preventing Alani from moving it. "What's wrong?"

"I can't help but shake this feeling that I'm gonna fuck things up with Seth."

Alexandria raised a brow. "And why do you think that? Did something happen?"

"No, not at all!" Alani vehemently shook her head. "Seth has been great. He's understanding, chivalrous, patient, and kind. He's interested in me in a way that extends past the bedroom and actually wants to get to know me as a person. It's something I haven't experienced at all."

"Ok. So what's the problem?"

"Despite all the fun we have together and how much I enjoy spending time with Seth, I constantly think about how sex with him will be. It's like I'm a sexual deviant!"

Several shoppers inside the store turned and stared at Alani, startled by the outburst. Alexandria bit her lip to stop from laughing at the embarrassed expression on her friend's face. The backstage interviewer grabbed the other woman's hand and dragged her towards the dressing rooms which was partially deserted.

"Lani, there's nothing wrong with that. The sexual tension between you and Seth has always been electric so it's not surprising that you're wondering how he is inside the bedroom. It's natural," Alexandria said with a shrug.

"I hear you Lex. Hell we both feel that spark between us but Seth told me he was interested in creating an intimate connection with me that would last years as opposed to a flaky sexual connection. I'm just concerned that I'm gonna make sex a priority and become impatient while we get to know one another."

"Lemme ask you a question. Isn't this what you wanted? A man that saw you more as a bed buddy, right?"

Alani nodded. "It is. It's what I've wanted for years."

"Well what's the issue?"

"Girl I'm horny as hell!" Alani quietly hissed. She smacked her lips as Alexandria laughed. "That's not funny Lex! Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten some? Too damn long that's how long. I'm afraid I'm gonna start humping Seth like I'm some horny teenager if I don't get some soon. And I don't want him to view me like I'm a sex crazed chick. That's how all my exes thought of me."

"Lani, you're blowing all of this out of proportion. There's nothing wrong to be physically attracted to the man you are dating. Hell if you weren't, I would tell you that you shouldn't be dating him. However, if you want to avoid another friends with benefits situation, I suggest you find some restraint and calm your hormones."

Alani stared at Alexandria as if she lost her mind, placing her hand on her hip. "Girl, have you seen Seth without a shirt on? How can I resist that?"

"You're talking to a woman that was a virgin when she first met her boyfriend. Her very muscular, deep voice having, delectable boyfriend at that. If I could hold out until the right moment appeared for us, you can clamp them legs closed until the right opportunity arrives for you and Seth," Alexandria stated. "You know what they say. Good things come to those who wait."

Alani pouted and stomped her foot like a petulant child making Alexandria's laughter intensify. "I guess."

Tossing her arm around the other woman's shoulder, Alexandria lead Alani towards the exit, a lightbulb illuminating in her head. "C'mon. I have the perfect idea to help you with your predicament."

"What's that?"

"I'mma take you over to Spencer's and help you find a brand new battery operated boyfriend to help hold you over until you and Seth give into temptation."

Alani's face crinkled with disapproval. "I'm sure a plastic toy won't be able to replace the real thing. Anyway, what you know about vibrators? I thought you were the prim and proper Southern belle."

Alexandria smiled slyly. "At first I shied away from the idea but after being with Dean, I'm like the resident vibrator expert around here. And you say you won't like it but girl trust me the moment you use it, you'll become obsessed. I got like 5 of them at home."

Alani's eyes widened. "Five? What do you need with five damn vibrators?"

"Well they come in handy when Dean is on the road. And my man is known to become a little adventurous during sex if you catch my drift," Alexandria told her friend with a wink causing both women to break out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Isaiah, didn't I tell you to stop splashing water in your brother's face before you get soap in his eye?"

Alyssa watched as Isaiah's brown orbs locked with hers at the sound of her stern voice. The smile that graced his face a few minutes earlier, slowly disappeared. His lower lip started to tremble as he started to softly whimper, an indication he was upset. Alyssa shook her head as she continued to wash Ethan's small body, not at all moved by the anguished expression on Isaiah's face.

"Don't even try it Zay. That crying thing won't work with me especially when you're in the wrong."

A few quick seconds passed before loud wails filled the bathroom. Ethan's head jerked up at the sound, furrowing his brow as he stared at his brother. He looked back at Alyssa expectantly as if he was waiting on her to comfort his brother like she always did when he cried. Instead Alyssa ignored her youngest's cries as she began to shampoo Ethan's curly hair.

"Isaiah, you gotta learn everybody is not gonna cater to you and baby you. You can't get your way every single time you want."

Isaiah's cries grew in volume, loud enough to shatter glass. The door swung open and Roman appeared in the bathroom, concern shining in his grey orbs. "Hey lil man what's wrong? What's with all that noise?" he asked in a soft voice as he made his way to the tub to pick Isaiah up.

"Do not pick him up Roman."

Roman's head whirled around as his gaze landed on Alyssa. "Don't pick him up? Alyssa this boy is damn near screaming his head off, what if something is wrong? "

Smacking her lips, Alyssa focused her attention on rinsing the soap from Ethan's hair and body. Isaiah's cries were gut wrenching but she remained stubborn, refusing to crumble under pressure. "There's nothing wrong with him. I just told him to stop splashing water at Ethan and he became upset. He's just being spoiled and don't want nobody to scold him."

Roman watched as Alyssa pulled Ethan from the bath tub and wrapped a towel around his body to chase away the chill. The grey eyed baby looked at his brother who was now nestled in Roman's arms, pouting as he tried to reach for Isaiah but was unsuccessful.

"And you betta quit before you slip out my arms and hurt yourself. I swear you two are too hyperactive for me today," Alyssa stated as she exited the bathroom.

Roman quickly followed his wife and grabbed her by her elbow, stopping her as she entered the twins' nursery. Alyssa whirled around to face Roman. "Gorgeous are you okay?"

Rolling her eyes, Alyssa shrugged out of Roman's grasp and continued towards the changing table. "Yes. Why?"

Exhaling as he contemplated the proper words to say to his wife, Roman stood next to Alyssa placing Isaiah on the changing table next to Ethan. It seemed like ever since he confided in Alyssa about Heather's advances towards him, her demeanor had immediately changed. She had become more moody, less patient with others, and snippier than usual. Roman constantly asked her if she was okay, concerned that she wasn't handling his confession with as much grace as she wanted him to believe. But she brushed off his questions, insisting she was fine. So Roman let the issue drop, telling himself that he was simply being too paranoid and too overprotective. However, seeing her talk to their sons the way she did a few minutes ago proved that his worries were valid.

Charcoal hued irises watched as Alyssa grabbed two pairs of pajamas for Ethan and Isaiah out their dresser drawer. Roman remained quiet, turning his attention to quieting Isaiah's cries as he changed him. A few seconds later, his son was laughing and babbling happily, a result of the many goofy faces Roman made to entertain him. Once he was changed, Roman picked up Isaiah and started to lightly bounce his body against his as he walked towards the crib to lay him down. Once he covered him with his baby blanket his mother knitted, Roman turned around, crossing his arms as he watched Alyssa placing Ethan in his own crib, her back to him.

"What's wrong Alyssa?"

"I told you I'm fine."

"Don't fuckin lie to me. You haven't been yourself lately. You're snappy, irritable, cranky. That's not like you."

"So I'm not allowed to have a bad day once in a while? Well excuse me if I'm too cranky for you Roman. But you can't expect me to be chipper all the damn time when I'm taking care of two sons, working, planning their birthday party, and holding down the fort while you're always on the road."

Roman's brow raised as he stared at Alyssa, wondering where her bad attitude materialized from. He released a deep breath to keep his own temper under control, knowing that both of them blowing up at one another would not diffuse the situation. Deciding to go a different route, Roman wordlessly crossed the length of the room, stepping behind Alyssa and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her body close to his and inhaled the fruity scent of her perfume.

"If you were just snapping at me or your friends, I wouldn't think much of it. But baby girl you're being irritable with the kids too and that's not normal for you. You've always been the type to put on a happy face for them even if you felt like shit and you never raised your voice at them. You know Isaiah is hyper and always splashes Ethan with water when they're taking a bath together. Ethan doesn't mind it and you never did either. So what's really bugging you?"

"Ro-"

"And don't say it's nothing because woman I know you."

Alyssa sighed, her resolve crumbling like the foundation of a demolished building. Dragging a hand over her face she cleared her throat nervously. "I'm stressed and overwhelmed."

Roman's brow creased in confusion. "Why? Is it the boys? Planning their party? Do you need me to help you with something?"

Alyssa shook her head. "It's not the boys or the party. It's just...I'm dreading going to work next weekend."

Realization quickly dawned on Roman as pieces of the puzzle snapped in place. "Because of Heather?"

Turning around to face the Samoan, Alyssa nodded as her eyes cast downward staring at her pedicured feet. "I know I appeared to be calmer than you expected when you first told me about what Heather tried to do. But let's be honest Ro. We both know once I see that backstabbing tramp face to face, there's a very good chance my newfound zen like demeanor will vanish and Hurricane Alyssa will come roaring back with a vengeance."

"Aly-"

"Like I've never been fake Ro but I'm a professional at all times. So I thought I would be able to handle working with her. But every time I envision her making a move on you, I get angrier and angrier and I start to think of ways I can beat her ass. Like how am I supposed to work with a woman knowing she tried to make a move on my husband, one of the few people that means the world to me?"

"Bab-"

"And I don't want my inability to reign in my emotions to negatively impact you backstage or embarrass you. But sometimes my emotions just spiral outta control before I can stop them and I make a bigger me-"

Roman immediately quieted Alyssa as his lips claimed hers in a toe curling kiss. Her body fell lax in his embrace and his arms wrapped around her body to support her weight. Not one to turn down any kisses from her husband, Alyssa's arms wrapped around Roman's broad shoulders, her fingers slipping inside his ponytail and scratching his scalp making him growl against her lips. Her body trembled at the sound bouncing in the room as Roman nipped at her top lip causing her own moan to fill the air.

Roman pulled away and gazed at Alyssa. She felt her cheeks become flushed with color as adoration shimmered in his eyes, his index finger softly caressing her lips. "Don't you know by now that you could never embarrass me Alyssa Reigns?" the wrestler stated with a tiny smirk. "Look I wouldn't blame you if you did rip the tracks out of Heather's head next time you saw her. But there's no reason for you to do that. I don't want her. Never have and never will. I'm yours forever and there ain't shit anybody can do to make me leave. Do you understand?"

"I know," Alyssa replied softly.

"You love your job so don't let Heather's mess make you dread going to work. You're the bigger person so just go there, do your job, and ignore her. She's insignificant."

Roman raised Alyssa's chin with his index knuckle so their eyes could lock again. He inhaled deeply at the sight of the tears in her orbs before he pulled her into his embrace. "I know you're pissed Alyssa. Hell if the tables were turned I would beat the other man within an inch of his life. But don't let this ruin the happiness we've been experiencing these past few months. We're happy. Our sons are wonderful. Life is great so focus on that instead of your anger."

Alyssa nodded, silently agreeing with Roman's request. He placed a soothing kiss on the edge of her hairline as she sniffled softly, the sound echoing through the loud room.

"Ma-ma?"

Alyssa and Roman's movements stilled, their eyes widening in shock. They quickly turned coming face to face with a bewildered Isaiah, his brown irises watching his parents as he tried to figure out why his mother was crying. Alyssa rushed to her son's side as he struggled to stand in his crib, his tiny hands grabbing the wooden bars surrounding him.

"What did you just say Isaiah?"

"Ma-ma," the infant repeated as Alyssa picked him up making a wide grin appear on her lips. He reached for Alyssa's face and patted her cheeks which were still damp from her tears. "No cry Ma-ma."

Alyssa stared at Isaiah in awe, her heart swelling with love. She had dreamed about the moment one of the boys would say their first word and hearing her name be the first thing Isaiah said made her overwhelmed with emotion. She hugged him close to her leaning her forehead against his as she kissed the bridge of his nose, cooing to him softly. She turned around to glance at Roman, her smile intact as more tears trickled down her face.

"He said Mama. I'm his first word," she gushed, her voice cracking with emotion.

Roman smiled at Alyssa's reaction and walked towards her and Isaiah. He wrapped his muscular arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as he ruffled Isaiah's black curls. "Of course you are. He's a Mama's boy. And he hates seeing you cry just like me. Isn't that right Zay? We no like when Ma-ma cry do we?"

Isaiah shook his head. "No!" he answered making Alyssa giggle through her tears.

"You heard the man gorgeous. No more crying or being cranky. Our family is the only thing that matters and that's the only thing either of us should be concerned with. You got that?"

Alyssa nodded as she burrowed her body into Roman's side. She relished the warmth emanating from his body as she tried to push away any negative thoughts about her upcoming interaction with Heather and instead focus on the three people inside the room that meant everything to her.

* * *

"I must say, I'm proud to hear about the progress. But I think it's time we kick things up a notch."

The sidekick handed the mastermind a glass of water before taking a sip from their own. "Kick it up a notch?"

The mastermind nodded. "Yeah. This is only the beginning of the drama for those four. It's time to hit them where it hurts and watch them crumble into a pile of devastation."

"I agree," the second sidekick chimed in from their spot on the sofa. They placed their cell phone down on the table and leaned back into a comfortable position. "The cracks have started to form so far but they're still stubbornly hanging on. We need to do something that will fracture their relationships beyond repair."

The mastermind's eyes twinkled with approval as they downed the rest of their water while they walked towards their desk. The sidekicks watched as their leader powered on their laptop, a devious grin on their lips.

"So what do you have in mind exactly?"

"I think it's about time we begin phase two of our plan," the mastermind replied as they began clacking away at the keys.

* * *

Seth wrapped his arm around Alani's shoulder and pecked her on the temple. "Relax," he murmured into her hair.

Alani exhaled as her body relaxed in his embrace, enjoying the feel of his muscular body pressed against hers as they stood in the freight elevator that was escorting them to Cameron's new loft apartment. His cologne infiltrated her nostrils making the butterflies in her stomach flutter rapidly as she slightly turned her head to face him. "Can't relax when I feel like I'm walking into enemy territory."

"Don't you think you're slightly overreacting?"

"Hell no. I don't have a good feeling about coming to this damn housewarming Seth and a woman's intuition is hardly wrong. Why did I let you talk me into coming?"

"There's nothing wrong with being the bigger person sweet cheeks. You never know you may enjoy yourself tonight." Seth leaned forward and kissed Alani behind her ear making her softly moan. "And did I mention seeing you be so mature and putting your differences aside makes you incredibly sexy?"

Alani's eyes fluttered closed. "You're an asshole."

Seth chuckled and pressed another kiss to the back of Alani's neck. "Why would you say such a thing Matthews?"

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't coerce me into coming."

"You act as if I abducted you."

"You might as well. Only reason I came here is because you convinced me after our run yesterday while you were shirtless and sweaty. And you know I turn into a pile of fuckin mush when you're not wearing a shirt. You play dirty."

"I play dirty yet you're wearing these skin tight jeans that hug every got damn curve of your body," Seth said, shaking his head. A groan spilled from his lips as Alani pushed her ample backside into his crotch making her giggle.

Alani completely turned her body and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck. She slyly smirked as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. "Well I guess we can both consider ourselves big ass teases."

Seth nodded. "And I wouldn't have it any other way sweet cheeks."

The two toned haired man placed his large hand on the back of Alani's neck and pulled her face closer. His lips descended on hers in a smoldering kiss making her grip on his neck tighten as their lips molded together. Alani's mouth parted slightly and Seth wasted no time slipping his tongue inside and seeking hers. She moaned again, the tantalizing sound making Seth groan in response. His hands wandered down her back and generously squeezed her ass. He pushed her body closer into his, the move quickly awakening his dick inside his slim fitting jeans. Once she felt the length pressing against her thigh, Alani pulled away and smirked.

"I think somebody didn't get the memo about us refraining from sex until we get to know one another better."

Seth grinned sheepishly. "He has a mind of its own. Hard to control when I have a sexy woman moaning in my arms."

The two laughed as the elevator stopped moving, an indication they had finally arrived to the floor where Cameron's apartment sat. A pout immediately appeared on Alani's face. "Do we really have to go?"

"Alani, we can't back away now. We're already here," Seth told her. He grabbed her hand and lead her out the elevator towards Cameron's front door.

"But nobody has seen us. We can still sneak away and head back to one of our places and continue what we just started. Doesn't that sound more appealing than being here?"

"I'll make you a deal. We'll stay here for one hour and then we can leave and do anything you wanna do."

"Anything I want?" Alani asked as she wrapped one arm around Seth's waist.

He nodded and knocked on the door. "Yes."

Alani stood on her tip toes and nipped his earlobe while her fingers dipped underneath his t-shirt and traced his skin. "Do you think you can survive giving me that type of control Rollins?"

Before Seth could respond the door swung open revealing Alexandria. Alani smiled at her friend and released Seth's waist as he nervously cleared his throat and adjusted his jeans to hide his growing erection.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming and were gonna leave me here alone to deal with this bullshit ass party," Alexandria said as she hugged the interviewer.

"I didn't want to come but Seth coerced me."

"I did not coerce you."

"You used questionable tactics. Pure torture if you ask me."

Alexandria bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing as Seth rolled his eyes while he hugged her before pulling away. "Reigns and your boyfriend here?"

"Ro and Lyssa are on their way with the twins while Dean's on the balcony trying to convince Jimmy he can be trusted operating the grill."

A mortified expression crossed Seth's face. "Lemme go stop Ambrose before he sets himself on fire," he stated as he stepped closer to Alani. "Behave sweet cheeks."

Alani yelped as Seth playfully squeezed her hip as he stepped around her. Her honey brown orbs watched him make his way through the crowd towards the balcony before turning to see Alexandria staring at her with a knowing smile and shaking her head. "What?"

"This witty banter between you two is cute. But I must say I'll be glad when y'all hit the sheets because this sexual tension is suffocating me."

"Suffocating you?" Alani raised a brow. "How the fuck you think I feel? And that t-shirt accentuating his muscles is only making shit harder."

The two women laughed as Alexandria closed the door. They made their way towards the kitchen, Alani greeting the co-workers she passed by. She smiled gratefully as Alexandria handed her a drink and took a sip. Her eyes darted around the apartment and she slightly frowned. "Where's Cameron?"

"Girl, do you know her ass still ain't ready? Soon as Naomi and me came, she put us to work like this is our damn party."

Alani rolled her eyes. "Of course she did. You know she gotta make an entrance like she's royalty or some shit."

"Exactly. I feel like her maid instead of her friend," Alexandria replied with a shake of her head. She observed Alani as she took another sip of her drink, her foot tapping the wooden floor. "Nervous?"

"Not really nervous. I just got this feeling that this little shindig is gonna be a hot ass mess."

"Well that's a valid concern to have. It is Cameron we're talking about," Alexandria quipped.

"But Seth says I should remain positive and try to have a good time. So I'm gonna try for his sake."

Alexandria grinned widely and batted her eyelashes at Alani. "Look at Seth being a positive influence on you. That is soooooooooo sweet."

Alani smacked her lips, flipping her middle finger making Alexandria laugh. "I don't like you. I hope you know that."

"Now you know that's simply not true," Alexandria said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She parted her lips to speak when a loud crashing noise from the balcony interrupted her. Sighing, Alexandria quickly stood. "Lani do me a favor and answer the door if the bell rings. I gotta go make sure Dean doesn't kill us all."

Alani laughed as she heard Jimmy yelling for Alexandria to come pull Dean away from the grill before he blew everybody up causing the woman to scurry away. A few seconds passed before the doorbell rang. Alani begrudgingly hopped off the bar stool she was sitting on and made her way towards the door, swinging it open. The color drained from her face as her gaze landed on the familiar face staring back at her.

"You have to be fuckin kidding me." Alani crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, well, it's nice to see you as well Alani," Randy greeted with a smirk.

* * *

_**A/N: That damn Orton...**_


	29. Twenty Nine

_**A/N: Hello everybody! Hope everybody's week was wonderful and if you celebrate Labor Day I hope you had a good day off! Can we just have a candelight vigil for the end of summer? I'm so melancholy until Christmas comes *le sigh* Anywhoo, I'm back with another update and for once I don't have a lot of rambling to do so instead I'll just say, enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Dean snorted with laughter as he rested his arms on the balcony banister. "Now isn't this cute?"

Seth turned away from gazing at the golden hued sky to face his former stable mate, rolling his eyes. "What now?"

"Staring off into space as you smile to yourself. I can only guess who is on your mind."

The coy smile that surfaced on Seth's face confirmed Dean's assumption without the two toned hair man uttering a word. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't hide how much he was enjoying Alani's company. What originally began as two individuals clashing because of their combative personalities had morphed into a more pleasurable and passionate connection. It still boggled his mind how things between him and Alani were smoothly progressing. She was unlike any woman Seth came across in his life. She kept him on his toes and constantly made him laugh. She simply didn't fawn over him because he was a star with WWE but instead she made him work for her adulation, a very distinctive change to what he was used to. Simply put, Alani Matthews was a riddle wrapped inside a Rubric's cube that was enclosed inside Pandora's box. But Seth enjoyed peeling back layer of layer of her personality and seeing a side of the real her, a person that a lot of people didn't get to see.

Moreover, he also truly felt as if he could trust Alani as well. With the exception of Dean and Roman and management, nobody in the WWE knew about his past heartache with Ashleigh. Seth did such an outstanding job of removing every trace of her from his memory and life that there were times he even forgot it happened. Nevertheless he felt relaxed confiding in Alani about a troublesome time in his life, knowing she wouldn't judge him whatsoever. After his confession, Seth felt that their connection deepened. Not only was there an extreme attraction sizzling between the two of them that was destined to explode when the opportunity presented itself but they allowed themselves to be vulnerable to one another and reveal their true personalities. While it was kinda scary, it was also intimate and made their courtship feel extra special.

"I swear you are almost as bad as Reigns."

Snapping out of his reverie, Seth directed his attention back to Dean. He lifted his beer bottle to his lips and took a sip. "And you're not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I see the way your eyes twinkle when Lex comes around. Never thought I would see the day when a woman turned the infamous lothario Dean Ambrose into a complete sap. It's kinda adorable man."

Dean glanced over his shoulder towards Alexandria who was busy helping Jimmy try to salvage the food Dean almost burned on the grill, smiling to himself. From her loose fitting patterned pants to the simple white t-shirt and her hair gathered into a sleek ponytail, she looked absolutely breathtaking that night and Dean was once again baffled at how he was so lucky to have a woman like her in his life.

"When you have a great woman like Lex, it's kinda hard not to be sappy," Dean replied.

"How are the two of you holding up with this Gretchen thing?" Seth asked.

"We're tryna keep it together and go about business as usual. Waiting on the paternity test results so we can know what next step we should take. Just hope if I'm the father, I won't lose her."

Seth shook his head and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Although he wasn't as close to Dean as Roman was and wasn't constantly used as a sounding board for the auburn haired man, he still hated seeing him in this situation. In Seth's eyes, not only was Alexandria the best thing that ever happened to Dean and the main reason his road to redemption was successful, but Dean was also the cause of her newfound confidence and independence, traits she lacked when she first came to town. The two of them together were dynamic and brought out the best in one another and he didn't want to see them tore apart by a foolish mistake.

"Don't think like that Ambrose. The two of you together just work and make sense so there's no doubt in my mind that you will get past this hurdle. Hell, I look to you and Lex for inspiration when it comes to me and Lani so you have to make it."

"Inspiration? Us?"

"Hell yeah. Because if she can put up with your weird, eccentric ass, I know Alani can handle me in all my bratty glory."

Seth and Dean shared a chuckle and clinked their bottles together. A soft voice clearing their throat interrupted their conversation making them both glance behind them. Shock appeared on Seth's face as his chocolate browns landed on Zariah standing shyly in front of him. His gaze did a subconscious sweep over her body that was barely covered in a pair of denim cut offs and figure hugging white tank top that showcased her surgically enhanced breasts. He shifted nervously as his eyes landed on her face again, watching a sly smile cross her lips. Seth hadn't seen nor spoken to the diva since that fateful night in Paris. Once he and Alani finally decided to give things between them a try, Zariah quickly became a non factor and a part of his past making him fall out of contact with her in the process.

"Zariah? Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying this gorgeous weather and great food like everybody else," Zariah replied with a smile. "How have you been Seth? Been a while since I've heard from you."

Flashing the heavily tattooed woman an apologetic and nervous smile, Seth nodded. "I'm great. It's just kinda funny seeing you here. I didn't know you knew Cameron."

"Yeah she kinda took me under her wing when I got promoted to the main roster. She's been a big help and decided to invite me so I can mingle with the roster."

"Cameron took you under her wing?" Dean chuckled loudly, shaking his head. "Trust me that's the last person you wanna take tips from unless you wanna learn how to pin somebody while they're on their stomach."

Biting his lip to stop from laughing, Seth turned to Dean. "Gimme and Zariah a moment will ya Ambrose?"

Eyeing the blonde woman suspiciously, Dean nodded his head reluctantly. He wasn't sure about leaving Seth alone with Zariah since he wasn't getting a good vibe from her and knew about the past between the two. But hell Seth was grown and could handle the situation. "Sure. I need another beer anyway."

Zariah watched as the men bumped fists with each other before Dean walked away leaving her alone with Seth. Claiming the vacant spot against the banister next to Seth, Zariah leaned against it and folded her arms, crossing her legs.

An awkward silence filled the air as Seth tried to control his anxiety. He, like Dean, didn't have a good feeling about being alone with Zariah. Unbeknownst to Alani, Seth and Zariah once shared an easy going, no strings attached arrangement that went as far back as his time in the indy circuit. There had even been a few times when they hooked up once they both ended up with WWE. However, as far as Seth was concerned, their arrangement was abolished the moment he kissed Alani. That night he realized he didn't want to deal with any other woman and was solely focused on entering a relationship with Alani. Any other distraction was eliminated and forgotten about. However, he couldn't bring himself to be completely rude and dismissive to Zariah and found it completely harmless to engage in small talk with her.

"So I didn't know you were moving up to the main roster," Seth said after a few minutes. He rocked back and forth on his heels to ease his nerves.

"Yeah, I just got called up in the past couple of weeks. I tried texting you a few times to tell you the news but you didn't respond."

Seth ran his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Just been busy you know how crazy life can get."

"I bet. I mean being one of the top guys in the company and dating somebody new, things can get pretty hectic."

"Wait, how did you-"

"We may not have been in touch for a while Seth but I still hear news about what's going on with you from time to time. We do work for the same company after all." Zariah slightly nudged Seth's shoulder with hers and grinned. "Alani Matthews? I gotta hand it to you, she's pretty. No wonder you forgot about frumpy little me."

Frowning at the hint of dejection in Zariah's tone, Seth turned to face the woman, guilt gnawing away at his core. There had been a point in time when the two of them were friends, confiding in each other about their career goals and training with each other to become better wrestlers. But the moment Seth and Alani started dating, he dropped Zariah without a second thought, forgetting about her in the process. It wasn't as if Seth did it on purpose. But his focus had been solely placed on making things work with Alani and his career he didn't truly have time for anything else. However, as he observed the melancholic expression on the woman's face he realized that maybe he should have done a better job of being a better friend instead of being a selfish prick.

"I know I haven't been around much Z but that doesn't mean I tossed you to the side like yesterday's trash," Seth claimed.

"Well that's what it feels like. You're the only person I truly have to confide in about my career since my family doesn't really understand my passion for the business. So just think of how I felt when I couldn't even get in touch with you to share my big news with. I felt lonely as hell and like I had nobody to talk to."

Seth exhaled and placed his hand on Zariah's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. Her eyes locked on his and he flashed her a genuine, friendly smile. "Well I'm here now. So tell me all about the whirlwind you're experiencing."

"I don't want you to feel guilted into caring Seth," Zariah said with a shake of her head. "Don't worry about me go have fun with your girl."

At the mention of Alani, Seth's gaze moved towards the inside of Cameron's loft. When he didn't spot the backstage interviewer, his attention returned to Zariah. "That's not what this is Z. I'm honestly interested and it's the least I could do."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna get you in trouble."

Dismissively waving his hand at the statement, Seth took a seat in an empty chair. "This is simply two old pals catching up. I'm sure Alani won't have an issue with it," he told Zariah as he patted the empty seat next to him. "So tell me all about how you're adjusting to your new hectic lifestyle as a main roster performer."

* * *

Alani felt her hands tremble at her sides as she turned away from Randy and walked into the kitchen. This could not be happening. Why did it seem like whenever she was ready to push the veteran wrestler further into her past, he always reappeared to stir something up? She knew she had a bad feeling about coming to Cameron's housewarming party for a reason. As far as she was aware, the petite diva and Randy had never had any real interactions that would warrant him receiving an invite to her party. So either he found out through the gossip mill backstage that Alani was attending or Cameron invited him to cause some drama. _'Truce my round black ass,' _ Alani thought to herself.

"So you're just gonna ignore me? That's kinda rude don't you think Ms. Matthews?" Randy asked, his amused smirk firmly planted on his face.

Whirling around to face the man again, Alani placed her hand on her hip. "What the hell are you doing here? You don't even know Cameron like that."

"You don't know who I know Alani. Anyway, I should be asking you the same thing. I thought you two hated each other."

"She invited me and I accepted. We're tryna work on our issues," Alani explained. She grabbed the cup Alexandria handed her earlier and downed her drink in one large gulp to ease her anxiety.

"Well that's nice of you Ms. Matthews. So tell me since you're in the mood of giving people second chances, are you feeling generous towards me?"

Alani's eyebrow raised and she chuckled, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "You can't be serious can you? Randy I wouldn't give you a second chance if my life depended on it. Not after the shit you put me through."

"The shit I put you through? Oh sweetheart, I think Rollins has made you have selective memory regarding our time together. I didn't force you to stay with me. Hell, I didn't even hide from you that I was involved with another woman. You knew that all along. So stop trying to make me out to be the bad guy like you didn't have a say in what happened between us."

Alani shook her head as she felt frustration swirl inside of her. It really didn't surprise her that Randy was trying to flip the blame from him onto her, a tactic he constantly employed. Sure she knew about his relationship before they hooked up and he didn't use physical force to make her stick around. But that didn't excuse the fact that he constantly lead her on, feeding her fairytales he had no intention of making real. Alani was under the impression that once she moved on, Randy would do the same and find another gullible and unsuspecting woman to fill the void she left. However, the exact opposite was happening. It was as if Randy was obsessed with the notion of being able to control her. He truly believed the mantra that if he couldn't have her, nobody could. He was determined to make her life a living hell but was doing it in a subtle manner. From showing up uninvited to her birthday party to his presence at the gathering tonight, Alani knew he was plotting something big to try to rip her and Seth apart and would not stop until he succeeded.

But the only way that was gonna happen was over her damn dead body.

"Goodbye Randy."

Alani spun on her heel to make her way to the balcony away from Randy. Before she could move, he grabbed her by her elbow, pulling her closer to him. Alani struggled to remove her arm from his grasp as she bit her tongue to stop herself from causing a scene. The last thing she wanted was Seth and Randy coming to blows over her.

"Why are you acting like you're disgusted by my touch Alani? I remember a time when you got goosebumps whenever I touched you," Randy whispered. He chuckled lowly as his fingertips traced her soft skin, memories of the many times he felt her naked body pressed against his running through his mind.

"There's only one man's touch I enjoy now and trust me he isn't you," Alani quipped. Her own sly grin inched onto her lips as she watched Randy's eyes darken at the mention of Seth. "What's wrong Randy? Did I hit a nerve?"

"I just find it comical that you're still lying to yourself. You already know that Rollins isn't half the man I am and won't be able to handle a woman of your caliber Alani. Yet, you're determined to prove to me that this farce of a relationship is real and that you don't need me although we know that's nothing but a lie."

Alani finally snatched her arm from Randy's grasp, her anger quickly unfurling. "Let's get one thing straight Randy. I don't have to prove shit to you. You're insignificant. A pest. An old man that can't get through his thick head that I've moved on. As far as I'm concerned, Seth is five times the man you will ever be and is well capable to treating me how I deserve."

"I do love it when you get feisty like this Lani," Randy replied, licking his lips. "Reminds me of the old days."

"Look Orton if you know what's good for you, you will back the fuck up and leave before I kick you in a place that will ensure no little Ortons will be running around anytime soon. Focus on your fiancee and leave Seth and me alone."

Randy stepped close to Alani, his eyes boring into hers. She held her breath and waited for him to make a move, her leg rearing back to deliver on her promise. Instead, his gaze lifted from her face and glanced over her shoulder, a grin on his lips.

"Looks like I'm not the only one you have to worry about staying away from you and Rollins."

Alani turned her head slowly, her eyes instantly settling on Seth and Zahria engrossed in a conversation as the two of them sat close to one another, their bodies turned towards each other. Nervousness bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she observed them, the scene appearing too cozy for her comfort. Alani subconsciously gritted her teeth as she watched Zahria's hand land on Seth's chest, her annoying, bubbly laugh invading her ears like nails on a chalkboard. Alani's honey brown irises fell on Seth as he sat there, completely unbothered and laughing at whatever private joke the two of them were sharing, his stance relaxed and comfortable.

"Those two sure do look mighty friendly don't they?" Randy placed a hand on Alani's shoulder. She quickly shrugged it away making him chuckle. "Sorry Alani, did I hit a nerve?" he asked in a smug voice before stepping around her and walking to greet a group of wrestlers.

Alani remained completely still in her spot as she continued to watch Seth and Zariah, unable to turn away like she was watching the aftermath of a bad car accident. Her hands clenched together into fists at her sides, her eyes narrowing. She silently counted to ten, attempting to calm her temper. The logical side of Alani reminded her that there was nothing wrong with two co-workers having a friendly conversation. Not only that but she saw right through Zariah. Between the display she was putting on that afternoon with Seth and the remarks she made to Alani in the locker room, Alani knew Zariah was simply trying to get under her skin to cause dissension between her and Seth. The best thing for the Jersey native to do was to remain strong. The moment she allowed her emotions to control her actions, Zariah would win and Alani couldn't let that happen.

However, the moment Alani saw Zariah's hand land on Seth's knee and squeeze it, her irrational side reared its ugly head and her self control immediately vanished.

A woman on a mission, Alani stalked to the balcony, her steps determined and unwavering. Her hips swayed from side to side as she approached the duo neither of them noticing her.

"Here you are. I was just looking for you."

Seth's head raised at the sound of Alani's voice, a grin instantly appearing on his face. He stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist, bending down to peck her lips. However, Alani slightly turned her head causing his lips to land on her cheek instead. Seth pulled away, his expression faltering when he observed the unamused glimmer in her eyes.

"Yeah, I was just out here talking to Zariah. I don't think you two have met. Z, this is Lani and Lani this is-"

"We've already met," Alani interjected.

"You have?"

"Yeah. Met her when she first got called up. No need for formal introductions Seth."

The monotonous pitch of Alani's voice sent a chill down Seth's spine. He felt her body tense in his embrace as his eyes wandered from Zariah whose smarmy smile remained intact and to Alani whose forced smile stretched across her face.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you two met."

"I woulda told you but I didn't consider it too important," Alani replied with a careless shrug.

Zariah chuckled to herself as she stood, ruffling her hair with her hands. She grabbed Seth's upper arm and squeezed, flashing him a dazzling smile. "I thin I'm gonna head back inside. It was nice catching up with you Seth. I guess I'll see you around backstage. Alani, nice running into you too."

Zariah made her way back into the loft leaving Seth and Alani alone. He nervously cleared his throat, feeling the tension in the air beginning to suffocate him. "Are you hungry? I think Lex managed to-"

"Alani! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Two sets of eyes turned to see Cameron sashay onto the balcony. She smiled and tilted her head in greeting to Seth before facing Alani again. "Why are you two out here and being anti social? C'mon and grab a few drinks and let loose!"

"Actually Cameron I think Alani and I are going to head ou-"

"You know what Cameron, that sounds like a great idea! Do you have any tequila? I could really use a shot right now," Alani told the petite woman.

"What kinda question is that? Of course I have tequila girl! And I feel like taking a few shots too. Let's go."

Cameron spun on her heel and started walking back to the loft. Alani moved to follow her when Seth grabbed her wrist, halting her movements. "Sweet cheeks, that wasn't what it look-"

"Don't Rollins." Alani held up her hand and shook her head. "Just stop while you're ahead."

Seth watched helplessly as Alani walked away, not bothering to glance back in his direction. He dragged a hand over his face, realizing he was now on Alani's shit list, a place he definitely didn't want to be.

* * *

"Thank you for coming tonight. I know Cameron's not your favorite person so it meant a lot that you actually put your feelings about her to the side for me."

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around Alexandria's hip. He wedged her between his body and his front door while he gazed into her eyes. "You already know I'll do anything for you darlin'. Even pretend as if I like Cameron to keep the peace. But I can't lie, I'm glad you suggested we leave early before she irritated me any more," Dean replied making Alexandria chuckle. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her face in his large hand as he intently stared at his girlfriend.

Squirming underneath his gaze, Alexandria felt the butterflies fluttering rapidly in the pit of her stomach. Despite all of the issues the two of them were going through, she turned to complete putty when Dean looked at her like he was at that moment. Adoration gleaming in his orbs that she was certain her own eyes reflected. Like she was the most gorgeous woman in the world. As if she was the only woman that mattered.

"Are you okay?"

Dean nodded as his free hand reached inside his cargo shorts to fish out his keys. "Yeah. Just thinking about how amazing you are. Any other woman would've dropped me and my issues a long time ago Lex but you're still here and I'm so grateful to have somebody so compassionate, caring, loving, and understanding like you on my side. You accept me with all my flaws but still encourage me to become a better person. I'm just sorry I've let you down so far."

"Hey." Alexandria placed her index finger underneath Dean's chin and raised his head. "No matter what we're going through right now, you have improved babe. The Dean I met last year would've balked at the idea of possibly becoming a father and ran the opposite direction to avoid the change. But you're determined to be a better parent than the one you ever had if this baby turns out to be yours. While I hope this all is a big mistake, I'm proud that you aren't running from your responsibility. Sure you're not perfect and are a little rough around the edges but that's one of the many things I like about you."

"It is?" Doubt flashed across Dean's face.

"Yep. Because I don't feel the pressure to be perfect when I'm with you Dean. I can be myself, a complete contrast to the person you are, and still be assured you won't judge me or force your ideal of perfection onto me. It's refreshing and much appreciated especially after the life I had before I came to Tampa. You always talk about how I helped you change but honey I could definitely say the same about you. You helped me gain this confidence I have now and helped me escape from under my parents' controlling ways. I'll always be grateful to you because of that Dean."

Before Dean could respond, Alexandria stood on her tip toes and captured his lips in a sizzling kiss. Slightly caught by surprise at the move, Dean's grip tightened around Alexandria's hip to steady himself from tumbling over as he eagerly reciprocated. Their lips worked together in a seamless and fluid motion prior to Dean completely taking over the kiss. He sucked on Alexandria's soft top lip, pulling the flesh into his mouth making her body tremble in his embrace. Her small hands grabbed the front of his plain navy V-neck t-shirt, pulling his body into hers as she fell against his door with a thud. Dean's calloused fingertips caressed her barely exposed hip prompting breathless moans to flow from her mouth into his. Their tongues grazed one another and Dean growled against his girlfriend's lips.

"Doll face-"

"I miss you Dean. I miss us," Alexandria interjected. Her hands slowly crawled underneath his t-shirt, her well manicured nails slowly dragging down his well toned abs.

Understanding the hidden meaning of her statement, Dean pulled back slightly to stare into Alexandria's eyes, searching for any hint of reservation. "I miss us too Lex."

Alexandria nodded, a tiny smile on her lips. "I'm done focusing on what happened in the past and what may happen in the future. I just wanna enjoy this moment with you right now."

Not needing to be told twice, Dean hurriedly fumbled with his keys, nearly dropping them to unlock his door. The couple stumbled inside his apartment, their lips reattached in a more feverish kiss. Dean kicked the door closed as Alexandria quickly peeled his shirt off his body. He guided her to his living room, the two of them giggling as she almost tripped over a pair of his shoes before her body landed on the plush couch.

Dean settled between Alexandria's parted legs, thrusting his crotch into hers so she could feel his awakened and hardened cock. "You see what you do to me? This is all for you darlin'."

Alexandria purred softly making Dean smirk at the sound, his eyes flittering closed. She arched her back slightly to latch her lips onto his neck when a deep grimace appeared on her face when she felt something poking her in the back. Reaching behind her, Alexandria pulled out a couple of envelopes and narrowed her eyes at Dean. "You know normal people place their mail on the coffee table and not the couch to poke their girlfriend's backs," she joked.

"Hey I was in a hurry when I grabbed it earlier and must've tossed it to the side," Dean replied with a sheepish grin. His expression slightly faltered as he watched the color drain from Alexandria's face. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Swallowing hard as she felt a slight burn in the corner of her eye, Alexandria's jittery hands turned an envelope around for Dean to look at. He felt the air evaporate from his body as his eyes landed on the name in the upper left hand corner before he glanced at Alexandria again, anxiety and nervousness shining in both of their gazes.

The paternity test results were in.

* * *

Alani hummed to herself as she stepped out the bathroom, rubbing her lavender scented body lotion onto her arms. She grabbed her glass of wine off the wooden desk and took a sip before plopping in her bed and grabbing her iPad. As she searched for a movie to watch, her cell phone vibrated next to her. She smacked her lips when she saw Seth's image pop up on her caller ID. Her index finger quickly swiped across the screen towards the left sending the call straight to voicemail before her attention returned to choosing a movie to watch.

It definitely felt like a Waiting to Exhale kinda night.

As Alani poured herself her second glass of wine (or maybe it was her third?), she continuously berated herself. Once again, she ended up with egg on her face. Her brain continued to warn her not to jump the gun with Seth. To take her time with him because there was still so much she didn't know about him. She was afraid of being played like a got damn fool like Randy had did for months but did she listen? Of course she didn't. Instead she allowed herself to free fall into an unknown abyss of feelings, transforming into a pile of mush whenever Seth sent her a text or stared into her eyes before kissing her. She pushed the doubts to the back of her mind, deciding to give him a chance to change her mind about the male species, a task she was confident he would accomplish.

How wrong she was.

While she was busy dodging every advance Randy made towards her, solely focused on making things work with Seth, he was too busy flirting with Zariah out in the open. It was as if Alani was experiencing deja vu, the scene she observed at Cameron's housewarming reminiscent of the time she saw the two damn near dry humping backstage in Paris. Seeing Seth and Zariah together earlier only solidified Alani's suspicions that the two were once involved. She could put two and two together. The body language, the gleam in Zariah's eyes as she looked at Seth. Not only did they share something but between the two interactions Alani already shared with the blonde, it was obvious she wanted Seth back in her clutches. However, it wasn't like Alani could blame Zariah. She wasn't stupid. She was aware of how much of a coveted bachelor Seth was. He was handsome. Talented. Confident. Charming. Any woman would trip over their feet to get a chance with him. The realization that Zariah was plotting to sink her claws into the man she was dating didn't upset Alani that much.

The bigger issue was Seth's response. Or lack thereof.

In Alani's mind, if Seth was truly serious about her, he wouldn't have allowed Zariah to invade his personal space like she did at the party. He would've emulated Alani's actions towards Randy, sternly informing Zariah he was spoken for and wasn't interested in a romp down memory lane. Yet, he didn't do that. He actually looked like he was enjoying the attention from the diva and as if Alani was the furthest thing from his mind. He was so enamored with the conversation he didn't even know Alani observed the entire scene until she made her presence known.

Alani shook her head and chuckled. Of course she didn't deserve a happy ending. Not after she willingly engaged in an arrangement with a taken man that she knew was taken. A little nagging foe by the name of karma had placed Alani at the top of her shit list and made it very clear the happiness Alani desired so much would be very hard to obtain. And she had nobody to blame but herself.

A strong knock on her room door jolted Alani from her thoughts. Opting to ignore it, Alani directed her attention back to her movie and took another sip of wine. The knock became more persistent and once she realized the person on the other side wasn't leaving any time soon, Alani stood up, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on," she whined as she made her way towards the door. She swung the door open, her honey brown eyes landing on the person she really didn't feel like dealing with at the moment. "May I help you?"

"You're just gonna ignore my calls?"

Alani shrugged. "I have nothing to say to you." She took a sip of her wine.

Seth inhaled deeply and gestured inside the hotel room with his hand. "May I come in?"

Alani contemplated Seth's request. Part of her wanted to tell him there was no chance in hell he could come in, emphasizing her point by tossing her drink in his face. But she loved wine too much to waste it. So instead, she stepped to the side and allowed him to enter.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief once he crossed the threshold, his eyes wandering around the room. Alani brushed past him, the scent of her lotion invading his nostrils and making him light headed. He watched as she took a seat on the bed and picked up her iPad continuing to watch the movie, ignoring him. Seth stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his slim fitting jeans, nervously alternating his weight from one leg to the other.

"So are you hungry? There's a 24 hour diner around the corner that serves some great waffles."

"Is that why you're here Rollins? To see if I wanted to grab a bite to eat?"

Seth visibly tensed at Alani's cold tone. Clearing his throat to calm his nerves, he shook his head as he stepped closer to the bed. "Well not exactly. I wanted to talk to you also."

"We're talking now aren't we?" Alani stated, her voice emotionless.

"You know that's not what I mean Lani. I haven't heard from you since I dropped you off at your apartment last week after Camern's gathering. You've been dodging me at the shows and ignoring all my calls and texts. That's not like you and I was just trying to see where your head is. Just wanted to catch up with you."

"Wanted to catch up?" Alani chuckled as she paused her movie. She glanced up and locked eyes with Seth, smirking. "Sure we can catch up. I've been busy with work. How about you? Having any more stroll down memory lanes with chicks you used to fuck?"

Seth winced slightly and ran a hand over his hair nervously. He watched as Alani folded her arms over her chest and raised her brow at him waiting on his response. "Is that why you're mad? Lani there's nothing between me and Zariah anymore. That's old news."

"Really? Well I couldn't tell from how you two interacted at Cameron's party. You actually looked very cozy with her to be honest. Like two old lovers getting reacquainted with each other."

"Lovers? Don't you think you're overreacting Alani?"

"Actually, no I don't. Despite what you may think, I'm a smart woman. I can read between the lines and I can definitely see not only was there once something going on with you and Zariah but she wants that old thing back. Not that I blame her. You are quite the eligible bachelor."

Seth walked to the bed and stopped until he stood in front of Alani. He grasped her wrists and pulled her to her feet, his fingers tracing her jawline."Even if she does want me, I'm not interested in her. You know that."

"I wouldn't blame you if you were."

Seth's brow crinkled in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I mean, she's definitely not any competition for me when it comes to looks. But what she lacks in that department she makes up for in other ways. Like I'm sure she's the kinda girl that's real easygoing, doesn't weigh you down with baggage, always willing to be there whenever you need her. Sounds like the perfect match to me."

"Sweet che-"

"I mean I get it. We're not in a relationship. We just went on a few dates, nothing major. So you're free to fuck who you want Seth," Alani said. She stepped out of the Iowa native's embrace and moved towards the desk, feet away from him.

"Nothing major?" Seth repeated, his irritation slowly increasing. "Is that what you believe I think about the time we spent together?"

"It doesn't matter what I thought or assumed. I clearly was wrong. But if you're just looking to collect a few new fuck buddies like they're Pokemon cards, then count me out. I've done that shit before and quite frankly Rollins, I'm not doing the shit again."

"Have I asked you to do that again Alani? No, I haven't. I told you, that is the furthest thing from my mind right now. I'm only interested in getting to know you and only you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Hard to believe your words when your actions show something completely different."

Seth pinched the bridge of his nose, his remorse quickly slipping away and being replaced with an unbridled anger. He tossed his hands in the air out of frustration, growling. "You know, I don't fuckin get you."

"Excuse me?"

"I spend time with you. I get to know you. I am as respectful as I can be, jump through hoops to get close to you. Take you on romantic ass dates to prove to you that I wanna be with you. Yet, you're still punishing me as if I'm one of your no good ass exes."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are Matthews!" Seth exclaimed. "Orton strings you along and you fall for his game like a dumb ass and now I'm paying the price! Is this how it's gonna be? Anytime you see me speak to another woman, you're gonna get all anxious and cautious? I gotta deal with your paranoia and insecurities that I had no parts in creating? I dealt with that type of relationship with Ashleigh and I'm not going through that shit again. What the hell do you expect me to do?!"

"You know what I expect? I expect for you to not let some chick who used to suck your dick and fuck you anyway you wanted to rub all up on you now that you're dating me!" Alani exclaimed, poking herself in the chest with her index finger. "I expect you to tell her to back her ass the fuck up because you're not fuckin interested! That's what I would do if the shoe was on the other foot because I have way too much respect for you to even entertain another man's antics. Trust me Seth, this has nothing to do with my paranoia and insecurities as you call it. This has everything to do with you not putting the drug addicted looking whore in her place like you should have!"

"Guess what? I'm a fuckin heartthrob. Like you said, women would trip over their feet to be with me. There are gonna be plenty of women that make advances towards me! If you're unable to handle that then maybe you're not strong enough to handle being with me."

Alani chuckled. "Wow. So you're going to flip everything onto me? This is fuckin amazing."

"Let's not pretend as if you're the innocent party in this. You let one slip up on my part overshadow everything else I've done right since that night in Paris. How much longer are you gonna let your trust issues stop you from being happy with me and trusting me? Or is that never gonna happen?"

Shaking her head, Alani wagged her finger in Seth's direction. She stalked towards the door and yanked it open. "I think you should go."

Seth rolled his eyes and a humorless chuckle fell from his lips. "Of course. Instead of us talking out our problems like adults, you want to toss me out. That's real mature of you Alani."

"You want to talk to me about handling things like an adult Seth? You're standing in my hotel room displacing blame onto me as if everything is my fault instead of accepting responsibility. Is that your idea of maturity?" Alani questioned.

Seth deeply exhaled and held up his hands as he stepped closer to Alani. "Look you're right. I'm sorry. Let's just go to the diner, get something to eat, and work this out," he suggested as he reached for her hand. His face fell when she snatched her arm away, shaking her head. "Alani-"

"Just go Seth. Until you can see where I'm coming from, I can't..I can't do this with you right now."

Seth stared at Alani with widened chocolate brown orbs, completely thrown off. He stepped closer to her once again prompting her to back away once more. Realizing nothing he could say at that moment could penetrate the brick wall she quickly hid behind, Seth scoffed and pushed past her, leaving the hotel room with a slam of the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Zariah &amp; Orton stirring the pot. Paternity results have arrived. And Selani appears to have hit a roadblock. Of course I can't have people be happy for too long. Thoughts about Twenty Nine? **_


	30. Thirty

_**A/N: Thank you all for the love for the last chapter. I know it's been over a week since you all received an update but when I write, I like to take my time to perfect the chapter. But I hope you all are still hanging in there with me. Also, from the bottom of my heart thank you to those that have reviewed. With over 400 reviews, "Lazy" has become my highest reviewed story and it's nowhere to being completed. I honestly didn't think I would receive so much love for a story that mainly focuses on Seth Rollins that wasn't a slash story yet here we are. So thank you, thank you, thank you! *Blows imaginary kisses to everybody* Anywhoo, onto the chapter shall we? **_

* * *

"So lemme get this straight. You saw Zariah place her hand on Seth's knee as they talked and you got upset? Which lead you two to have this big massive blow up and you threw him out your hotel room?"

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up," Alani replied as she tossed a box of cereal into her grocery cart.

Alyssa stared at the other woman wide eyed and shook her head. The two of them walked down the grocery aisle, both thankful that the store was nearly deserted which created the perfect environment for them to catch up on some much needed girl talk. After her latest argument with Seth a few nights ago, Alani needed to vent to somebody that would understand where she was coming from since it was clear Seth was unable to do that.

Alani grabbed a carton of pineapple juice and turned to sit it in her cart. She paused in her steps when she saw Alyssa looking at her, a disapproving snarl on her lips. "What?"

"Lani, you're my girl and all but that sounds like the stupidest shit I've ever heard."

Alani scoffed. "Oh don't tell me you agree with Seth. You're supposed to be on my side."

Realizing her friend's temper was threatening to spiral out of control, Alyssa ran a hand over her slicked back ponytail and inhaled. "Now wait Alani. I didn't say that. You already know I got your back girl. But when you do something stupid, I gotta let you know. That's just how I am."

"So you're gonna tell me if you caught some chick all hugged up on your husband you wouldn't react the same way Alyssa?" Alani stared at the makeup artist disbelievingly.

"I'll be real. Back in the day I was in your same shoes. Lead to believe I caught Ro in a compromising position with some girl he used to mess with. I was so focused on how my ex fiance hurt me that I instantly believed I was experiencing deja vu. Despite Roman declaring he was only interested in me, I jumped the gun and blew up at him and ended things. At the time I thought I was justified and that he was unwilling to see where I was coming from. But now that I've matured and we've made up, I see how much of a big mistake I made. My pain clouded my sound judgment and I made a very hasty decision that could've been costly but thankfully it wasn't," Alyssa explained. She stopped pushing her cart and stood in front of Alani's and placed her hand on her hip. "Now can you sit up here and tell me with a straight face that you didn't overreact?"

Squirming from Alyssa's gaze, Alani glanced around the store avoiding Alyssa's steady glare. Alyssa crossed her arms and cleared her throat not taking her eyes off the woman.

"Ok fine! I may have overreacted slightly!" Alani exclaimed tossing her hands in the air. "Are you happy now?"

"Hell no I'm not happy. I won't be happy until you make things right with Seth. See I knew I shoulda came to that damn party instead of letting Roman convince me to stay at home. I coulda nipped all this foolishness in the damn bud."

"Make things right with Seth?" Alani's face transformed into a frown. "Oh no. That's the last thing that will happen. Not after the way he spoke to me the other night."

Before Alyssa could reply, Alani quickly pushed her cart away. Alyssa rolled her eyes as she followed her, her pace just as swift. "And why the hell won't you? You fucked up. Be the bigger person and apologize before it's too late Lani."

"I may have made a mistake but Alyssa you should've heard the way Seth talked to me the other night. Instead of claiming responsibility for his fuck up, he flipped everything onto me. Started psycho analyzing me and shit, judging me. Claiming my prior bad luck with men turned me into this distrusting woman that was punishing him for something he didn't have anything to do with. Like can you believe his got damn nerve?"

"Well..."

Alani stopped in her tracks and turned to face Alyssa. "Well, what?"

"Well he kinda has a point Alani."

"Are you the got damn Seth Rollins cheerleader?" Alani smacked her lips.

"No I'm not. I'm merely an unbiased person that was once like you. And you know I'm gonna keep it real with you whether it pisses you off or not. But he's telling the truth. You are harboring this resentment against the entire male species based off what happened with Randy and it's affecting how you treat Seth."

"Alys-"

"I mean put yourself in his shoes. He has been nothing but patient and understanding with you, giving you ample time to become comfortable with him. Taking you out on romantic dates. Taking the time to get to know you in a way that doesn't revolve around sex. And you merely see him talking to Zariah and you blow a damn gasket? What more do you want Seth to do? Buy you a pony? Serenade you on a live taping of Raw? Hell do you even know what you want or what the issue is because I'm damn sure lost."

Alani hung her head low, tears burning the corners of her eyes. The logical side of her knew Alyssa's words held a ton of merit. She was treating Seth based off the actions of others and it wasn't fair to him at all. She knew she couldn't completely blame him for the way he reacted the other night because it was only so much a person could take. But instead of verbally agreeing with him or Alyssa, her got damn pride and stubbornness, two traits that would surely be her downfall, stopped her and made her suffer through the past few days. It wasn't until her and Seth were at odds that she realized how much he had became a constant fixture in her life. She missed sneaking off to his locker room to engage in heated make out sessions with him before the tapings. Or the times when they took trips to catering and he replaced her unhealthy food choices with more health conscious ones that made her mumble curses at him. Hell she even missed the way he would look at her out the corner of his eye when he thought she wasn't looking, the corners of his lips tipping upward into a smirk as his hand slyly slid into hers when they walked together. Alani shook her head. Somehow without her knowledge, Seth managed to stamp his presence all over her life and without him, she was completely miserable.

"I'm scared."

"Scared?" Alyssa raised a brow. "Of what? Zariah? Girl that heffa ain't got shit on you. You're fuckin gorgeous."

Alani shook her head as she tried to steady her nerves. Her body trembled slightly, anxiety bubbling in the pit of her stomach and making her dizzy as a truth she so desperately tried to escape the moment she saw Seth and Zariah engaged in that conversation threatened to escape. But she knew hiding the truth would do more harm than good and she needed to confide in somebody that would understand where she was coming from.

"You ever feel like Rome's too good for you Alyssa?"

Caught off guard by the question, Alyssa pursed her lips together as she carefully pondered her response. "There are moments when I ask myself how did I become so lucky to have a man like him in my life. Hell I know I put that man through the ringer with my mood swings and I would be lying if I said the thought that he could find somebody better than me never crossed my mind. But the moment those thoughts appear, he puts me at ease without me even have to voice my insecurities. Constantly tells me how he's so lucky to have such a supportive and passionate woman in his corner as his wife and the mother of his children. Reminds me that I'm his anchor when things get tough and how his life wouldn't be the same if I wasn't here." Alyssa twisted her wedding band on her ring finger and smiled. "So to answer your question, yes there are times when I think he's too good for me. I'm not perfect and I still experience insecurities from time to time. But then I just remember that just like he has enhanced my life, I've done the same for him."

"I wish I could say the same for Seth."

Staring at her friend as if she lost her mind, Alyssa grasped Alani's elbow and pulled her to the side for a little more privacy. "How could you say you haven't had a positive impact on Seth, Alani? Look Seth's my friend but let's be honest here. Before you came along, he was a brat. He rubbed a few people the wrong way because of his self entitled attitude and this idea he embedded in his mind that he was above everybody. Now he never treated Ro and Ambrose that way because he knew they would kick his ass. But he was sort of a pain to deal with. Then you came along and changed all of that."

"Really? How?"

"You humbled him. When you two first met he thought he could get away with those snide remarks and shit like he did with the other divas backstage. But you let him know, Alani Matthews don't play that shit. So he had to switch up his style to garner your attention. He became more charming, more attentive, stopped thinking the world revolved around him, and found it in him to care about a woman, something he never did since I've known him. Without you Alani, Seth would still be a jackass but you softened him up a little bit. Even if he still believes he is a wrestling God."

The two women shared a giggle as Alani wiped away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. "I just don't want Seth to come to the realization that there's nothing amazing about me. Like when I think about you and Reigns or Lex and Dean, there's something that made them decide that you two were worth putting up with all the bullshit for. That beginning a relationship with you would be the best decision of their lives. What if I don't have that trait? What if that's the reason why every man I wanted to be in a relationship with ended up hurting me?"

"You know one thing my father always told me Alani? Everything happens for a reason. So instead of blaming yourself for those old flames not working out look at it from a new perspective. Maybe it wasn't in the universe's plans for you to be with them because you were meant to be with Seth. Hell you think Zariah has that intangible characteristic and you don't? I highly doubt that. You're an intelligent, charismatic, gorgeous, goal oriented woman whose future is so bright that Seth would be a got damn fool not to snatch you up before another man swoops in and steals you away. I told you, you deserve to be happy. It's about time you start believing this yourself. Don't let your pessimism chase away a great man. Do I make myself clear?"

Alani nodded. "Yes Mama Alyssa," she joked making the other woman roll her eyes once again. "I just hope I didn't ruin things with Seth."

Alyssa shook her head and tossed her arm around Alani's shoulder, pulling her into a hug. She patted her friend's back in a soothing manner before pulling away. "I'm positive you didn't. This man worked up the nerve for months to make a move on you. You think he giving you up without a got damn fight? Hell no. And if he even considers it, I'll fuck his ass up just to prove I got your back. Deal?"

Alani laughed through her tears and began pushing her cart towards the checkout line, Alyssa falling in stride beside her. "Deal."

* * *

"And then she had the nerve to accuse me of wanting to string her and Zariah along for my own selfish sexual reasons!" Seth ranted tossing his hands in the air dramatically as he paced in the kitchen. "Can you believe that?!"

"Hey watch your vocal volume so you don't scare my sons Rollins," Roman warned. "And hand me the screw driver."

Seth huffed as he grabbed the tool and handed it to Roman who was positioned underneath the sink. His chocolate browns cast a glance over his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief as Ethan and Isaiah's attention remained on the cartoon playing on Roman's iPad while they sat in their high chairs. "Sorry. I just can't believe Alani would say something like that. Like where would she get that from?"

"Well while I think Alani did kinda overreact to the entire situation, do you possibly think that maybe..." Roman trailed off as he tried to think of the right way to approach Seth without further upsetting him.

"Maybe what Reigns?"

Roman crawled from underneath the sink and stood to his feet. He wiped his hands on the rag inside the waistband of his mesh shorts and walked to the refrigerator, grabbing two bottles of water. He tossed Seth one that he easily caught before opening his and taking a long gulp. "Maybe you gave Alani a reason to react the say she did?"

"Are you serious?" Seth's voice raised an octave. Roman's brow dropped to the bridge of his nose making the younger man hold his hands up. "Sorry."

"I'm just saying think about it Rollins. How would you feel if you walked in on Alani and Orton talking, his hands rubbing all over her body?" Roman asked. He shook his head with a light chuckle when he watched Seth noticeably bristle at the hypothetical scenario. "Exactly. You would be livid. So how did you expect her to respond when she sees a girl you once had a sexual relationship with pawing at you?"

"You're right, I would've been heated if I saw Orton's hands on Alani. But I never gave her any indication I wanted Zariah or any other woman. All my actions for the past few months have proven I only want her. Yet she forgets about all of the good things I've done and chooses to focus on something as minor as me talking to Zariah and her placing her hand on my knee? What does she expect me to do?"

"To set some boundaries with your ex bed buddy," Roman replied simply.

"I thought you were supposed to back me up," Seth grunted.

"Now you know when you or Dean mess up, I tell you so just like y'all do with me. I don't think Alani's asking for a lot but I think she went about getting her point across the wrong way."

Roman grabbed Ethan from his high chair and open the refrigerator door again to grab his bottle. The baby cooed softly as he reached for his father's hair which was gathered into a low ponytail away from his small roaming hands. "Ethan what did I tell you? Daddy's hair makes him money. You can't snatch his money maker out the scalp or else we'll be poor."

"Po!" Isaiah happily exclaimed clapping his hands, grinning at his father.

"That's nothing to be happy about son. Especially if your mother can't afford her biweekly nail appointments," Roman chuckled as he walked towards the living room.

Seth laughed and picked up Isaiah, following the Samoan. A sigh fell from his lips as dueling voices invaded his mind. To say he felt fuckin miserable for the past few days would've been a gross understatement. He hadn't spoken with Alani ever since their argument. Seth didn't think their stalemate would have lasted as long as it did. He originally thought they only needed a few days to cool off so they could resolve their issues in a calmer manner. However, neither of them reached out to the other. Seth's phone remained unusually silent without Alani's random, out the blue text messages that always made him laugh. He missed her high pitched giggle that would fall from her lips whenever he tickled her skin with his beard when he nuzzled his face inside the crook of her neck. Hell, he was even in dire need to inhale her heavenly and unique scent, a mixture of honey and peonies. As much as he tried to distract himself during the past few days, Seth couldn't deny how much he missed Alani.

But he would be dammed if he cracked first.

Despite Roman's attempt to make him see things logically and from Alani's point of view, Seth still believed the backstage interviewer blew everything out of proportion. Sure, he should've told Zariah to keep her hands to herself, but he didn't feel the minor flub justified Alani's anger or amnesia about the great times they shared. From romantic and thoughtful dates, to their talks learning more about one another that lasted until the wee hours of the morning, to him even allowing her to make him watch a couple of episodes of that God awful One Tree Hill, Seth felt like he had done more than enough to prove his intentions to Alani. Despite her refusal to acknowledge the elephant in the room, he knew her blow up had more to do with her insecurities from her prior failed relationships. Although their courtship appeared to be progressing before Cameron's party, Seth was definitely aware that Alani was still becoming comfortable with the idea of truly trusting him. It wasn't as if he could completely blame her because he also had to overcome the same obstacle after his own failed relationship with his ex girlfriend. But at least Seth wasn't punishing Alani for Ashleigh's deceit like she was punishing him for Randy's underhanded ways.

"Have you tried talking to Alani?"

Roman's voice interrupted Seth's thoughts, alerting the man he had once again stared off into space. His gaze landed on his friend and he shook his head. "No. I just didn't want it to erupt into another argument."

"Sounds like a blatant cop out if you ask me. Like I don't get it. You've tried for months to get on this woman's good side, to convince her to give you a chance and toss Orton to the side, yet the first argument you two have, you're ready to call it quits?"

"Nobody's calling it quits," Seth replied through gritted teeth.

"That's what it sounds like to me," Roman pointed out. "I know it's hard dealing with a woman that has emotional baggage from a prior relationship. Alyssa was the same way. And I remember after our first argument, I was ready to end things with her too. But I came to a realization that helped me avoid making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Which was?"

"I realized Alyssa was the woman I was willing to change my life for. And since I thought so highly of her, I came to the conclusion I would do anything I could to keep her in my life. Despite all of her issues and flaws, Alani is good for you Seth. She has ignited this spark inside of you that has been missing since you broke up with Ashleigh. She keeps you grounded and actually shows you that everything won't be given to you. She's not perfect. But hell neither are you despite what you think. Now tell me I'm wrong."

Seth diverted his gaze from Roman's as he shook his head. "You're not."

"Now I think it goes without saying that you need to swallow that stupid pride of yours and work things out with Alani. It's up to you how you do it but it needs to happen, sooner than later. Now if I were you, I would take some time to gather my thoughts and calm my emotions and go back to Alani to reconcile. You have to think about it from her standpoint. She has just finished dealing with a no good f-u-c-k-e-r who strung her along for months. So of course the first moment she thinks the same thing is happening with you, she flies off the rails. It's up to you to reassure her how pure your intentions are Rollins," Roman advised him.

Seth nibbled the corner of his lip as Roman's words ran through his mind. On one hand, while he enjoyed spending time with Alani and uncovering the woman she truly was underneath the suit of armor she wore to protect herself, Seth was afraid she wouldn't be able to let go of her past pain and heartache to be happy with him. He could declare he only wanted Alani until he was blue in the face. But if she didn't believe or trust him, a future for the two of them seemed highly impossible.

Yet there was a tiny part of him that was too stubborn to give up. There were things he shared with Alani that a lot of people didn't know. Information he wouldn't have shared with her if he didn't foresee their relationship growing. There had also been moments when Alani let her guard down around Seth and allowed herself to be vulnerable, making her more beautiful to him than she already was. Instances where she swooned over his romantic nature that she never experienced with another man that immediately made him feel proud of himself. She constantly told him how she enjoyed his company and was eager to see how things would develop. It wasn't as if Alani was purposefully pushing Seth away. She simply was scared.

And to be quite honest, Seth was scared as well.

During their fiery argument, Seth saw flashes of possessiveness and jealousy in Alani, traits he constantly saw in Ashleigh during their tumultuous relationship. And that scared him. He was finally taking a leap of faith with somebody new and not knowing what the future held was scary as hell. There was a possibility Alani could end up just like Ashleigh and their relationship could suffer the same fate as his previous one. But there was also a chance it could end up being one of the best decisions he made in his life. When he told Alani he wanted to build an intimate connection with her that would last years, Seth wasn't being facetious. That's what he truly wanted. Despite every roadblock that seemed to stand between the two of them, Seth knew Alani could eventually become the woman that would change his life, similar to how Alyssa and Alexandria impacted the lives of Roman and Dean. He yearned for that type of relationship and if he was being completely truthful with himself, he knew no other woman would fit that role but Alani. However he wouldn't know what the future held for them if he gave up after one petty and minor argument.

Seth held his hands up, a sign of him conceding. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right. Don't you know by now I'm like the Samoan Dr. Phil," Roman boasted with a smirk. "But seriously, talk to Alani. She makes you happy, am I right?"

"She does."

"Well don't let that go. Don't allow the emergence of Zariah to mess this up for you. This is the perfect opportunity to prove to Alani that you're simply not interested in her for temporary satisfaction. Show her you're willing to fight for her because you're invested in this budding relationship between you two."

Seth nodded as he stood to his feet. He placed Isaiah in his play pen as Roman did the same with Ethan. "I'm gonna go ahead and get out of here. Thanks for the talk Reigns."

"No problem. And make sure you resolve this mess before Alyssa finds you in a dark alley somewhere," Roman warned with a laugh.

Seth grabbed his car keys and cell phone off the coffee table and walked towards the front door. Once he stepped into the warm Tampa weather, the sun beaming down on him and instantly warming him, he peaked at his phone. Hope filled his body when he noticed he had a text message waiting for him. He tapped on the screen to open the message and his face fell when he saw it was from Zariah instead of Alani. With Roman's sage advice still churning in his mind as he slid into his car, Seth quickly deleted the message and opened his contacts list. Without any reservation, he quickly deleted Zariah's phone number. He tossed the phone onto his passenger seat and pulled out of the driveway, determination radiating from his orbs.

* * *

Reddened golden brown irises stared at her reflection in the mirror, a sigh tumbling from her lips. She hastily snatched a chunk of tissue out of the Kleenex box and blew her nose for what felt like the fiftieth time, her skin becoming chafed and raw. Flipping the light switch off, she spun on her heel and exited the bathroom. She moved to walk towards her bed but her knee suddenly gave out causing her to tumble to the floor in a devastating heap. The moment her body hit the hardwood floor, a pained sob she tried to hold in erupted rocking her body violently.

_'Get it together Alexandria,'_ the Georgia native chided herself. Her breath came out in short pants of air, her cries nearly choking her. It simply amazed her how things could appear to finally be moving in the right direction before reality made an unwanted appearance and knocked the wind completely out of her.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she rocked back and forth on the floor, memories of her and Dean in his apartment as he nervously opened the DNA test results. The look that immediately crossed his face as he silently read the findings told her the entire story without a word being uttered between the two of them and Alexandria immediately felt her entire body become numb as she stared off into space, the harsh truth slapping her in the face.

Dean had gotten another woman pregnant.

As Alexandria motionlessly sat on Dean's couch while he continuously apologized to her, vowing to make this up to her in any way he could, she realized that she had merely lied to herself. She believed she was emotionally prepared for either outcome but to be honest, she wasn't. A large part of her hoped that a sick, cruel joke was being played on her and Dean. Yet the results in black and white proved that wasn't the case. Her boyfriend was about to become a father to another woman's child and their lives would be changed forever.

Everything that happened between that night and the present day was a blur. Alexandria vaguely remember Dean driving her back to her apartment, the tension inside his car thick and suffocating. He brushed her lips with his own, his movements heavy with uncertainty and anxiety. She managed to hold it together during the trek to her apartment but once the door closed, the dam broke and the tears flowed down her cheeks.

Since that night, she hadn't left her apartment. Seeing as how she mostly worked from home, there was no true reason for her to step foot outside. But even if there was, she wasn't sure she could brave the world on the other side of her door. In public, she would have to pretend as if everything was fine. As if she was strong and not affected by the news to avoid having people gloat that they tried to warn her. However, in the comforts of her own apartment she was free to let her emotions unfurl which resulted in many days of crying until her vision became blurry and numerous nights of her staring at the ceiling trying to force herself to sleep. Every time she managed to get a few minutes of shut eye, horrific dreams jolted her awake. Dreams centered around her witnessing Gretchen, Dean, and their child interacting like a true family while she stood on the outside completely out of place. Nightmares of Dean coming to his senses and telling her that things simply couldn't work out between the two of them because he wanted to give his child a chance at a true family, something he never had the privilege of having while growing up. Regardless of his proclamations that the results wouldn't ruin their relationship, Alexandria knew it was only a matter of time before they drifted apart. As much as she wanted to fight for her relationship, she wasn't sure they could survive something of this magnitude.

The gentle vibration of her cell phone broke Alexandria's thoughts. Grabbing the phone out of the pocket of her pajama pants, she exhaled when she glanced at the display. A picture of her and Dean, holding Ethan and Isaiah at their Christening appeared on the screen. Her mind battled with her heart on whether she should answer the call. Since the night of Cameron's party, she ignored every single call and text she received, deciding to take the time to stew in her feelings. This was the first time Dean tried contacting her, a sign he tried to give her time to cope with the results but was now becoming concerned with the fact he hadn't heard from her in almost a week. Alexandria's finger hovered over the green answer button. She yearned to hear his deep and gravely voice, the sound making her body react in a way she never experienced with anybody else. However, she just couldn't deal with his repetitive apologies at that moment. Her heart simply wasn't ready.

The phone stopped vibrating in her hand and fell silent. A few minutes passed before Alexandria stood to her feet. Her eyes wandered around her apartment and she felt her heart plummet. Different memories of the past year attacked her brain. Like the first time Dean and her woke up in each other's arms days after she gave her virginity to him. Or that time when he surprised her one morning by coming over and serving her cookies and cream ice cream when her period cramps were unbearable. And then there was that time when they cuddled on the couch as Dean tried to explain to her the rules of hockey and answered every stupid question she had. Here she was thinking her apartment was a safe refuge from any and everything to do with Dean. Yet, she was bombarded with multiple recollections of her relationship with him everywhere she looked.

Deciding she couldn't take it any more, Alexandria yanked her jacket and purse off her couch, grabbing her keys from the table that sat next to her door. Without a look behind her, she slammed the door shut and pulled her oversized sunglasses over her face to conceal her eyes as she tried to think of a place she could go to escape the real life nightmare she was experiencing.

* * *

The crackling flames from the stone fire pit cast a soft bronze glow on Seth's frame as he nervously paced back and forth in the hotel courtyard, the mild spring breeze swirling around him. His hand clutched his cell phone tightly and he glanced at the time as he tried to regulate his breathing. Seth couldn't understand why he was reacting the way he was. He was typically the definition of levelheaded. Always able to see things from a logical standpoint. Hell he was even calmer before some of the most important matches of his career. But this was different. Seth knew he was taking a chance but it needed to be done. The outcome of the meeting he scheduled was very important and he had to make sure everything went off without a hitch. He had to keep his emotions under control and not make things worse. A certain level of maturity on Seth's part was vital and he just hoped he would be successful.

"I swear you betta have a good ass reason for this."

Seth quickly whirled around, his relieved chocolate brown irises locking with Alani's irritable honey brown eyes. His gaze swept over her appearance, appreciating the way her short pajama shorts clung to her curvy frame, a matching white tank top accentuating her full bust. Despite the scowl on Alani's face, she looked absolutely beautiful and Seth couldn't stop his lips from curling into a smirk.

"Sweet cheeks, I'm glad you're here."

"Hell yeah I'm here. Although I shouldn't be. Look I don't know how people like you act after a show-"

"People like me?" Seth raised a brow.

"But I actually look forward to getting a good night's rest. So I don't appreciate you calling me at such an ungodly hour to come meet you. Not only that but who the hell do you think you are to summon me? Lemme tell you one thing honey, nobody summons Alani Matthews. I'm not your got damn assistant. So like I said you betta have a damn good-"

Seth cut off Alani's rant as he quickly snagged her by the waist and crashed her lips with his. Her hands instantly raised to push him away prompting him to grab them and raise them above her head with one hand while his grip on her waist tightened, pulling her body closer to his. A skillful swipe of Seth's tongue against her pursed lips caused Alani's mouth to crack open and he quickly took advantage, sliding his tongue inside. The moment their velvety muscles grazed one another's, Alani's resolve crumbled and she quickly melted into a puddle in Seth's muscular arms. Her needy moans filled the air as her plump lips reacquainted themselves with Seth's smaller ones. The wrestler's scent, a heavenly combination of fresh laundry and his crisp shower gel, infiltrated Alani's nostrils. Between his intoxicating aroma and the downright sinful way his lips were working hers over, she became lightheaded almost making her stumble to the ground.

Seth pulled away from the kiss first, grinning at the flustered expression on Alani's face. "Now isn't that a better way to say hello to me instead of scolding me?"

Alani's eyes fluttered open as her fingertips gingerly touched her swollen lips. "Don't do shit like that."

"Shit like what?"

"Kissing me. I'm supposed to be pissed at you for interrupting my beauty sleep."

Seth lightly chuckled as he gazed at Alani. He reached forward and traced her jawline with his thumb, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. For someone who claimed to be on their way to dreamland, Alani managed to still look magnificent. Her face was devoid of any makeup and her hair was pulled back from her face, a colorful scarf sitting on her scalp. It took all of Seth's strength not to pull her back to him for another mind numbing kiss.

"What do you want Seth?"

Alani's question interrupted Seth's reverie. She eyed him expectantly, her chest raising with each breath she took. Grasping her hand again, Seth lead the woman to the bench that sat in front of the fire pit and exhaled. He wiped his free hand on the front of his shorts, his palms sweaty from his nervousness.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the way we left things the last time we saw each other Alani. I hated that we argued about something so insignificant instead of resolving it like level headed adults and I couldn't let things linger for too long and threaten to end something that hasn't gotten a fair shot of beginning."

"Seth-"

Seth held up his hand, halting Alani. "Please let me finish. At first I remained stubborn and continued telling myself that I wasn't in the wrong and that you were the entire issue. But once I sat down and really thought about everything, I saw how much of a jerk I was the other night. I didn't see things from your perspective and think about how you must've felt when you saw Zariah and me being a little too cozy with one another especially after everything you've experienced in the past. Instead I became defensive and tried to put the blame on you which wasn't fair, saying some shit I shouldn't have said. I should've apologized and claimed responsibility but I didn't. I should've been man enough to admit my mistake but I failed to do that. And for that I'm sorry Alani."

Alani lowered her head and sighed. "I hate fighting with you."

Placing a finger underneath her chin and raising her head so he could look into her eyes, Seth nodded. "I know. I hate it too."

Without warning, Alani leaned forward and pressed her lips to Seth's cheek. She pulled away and flashed him a shy smile. "You know I came down here ready to tell you the fuck off. But as much as I try, I can't stay mad at you Rollins."

"That's because I'm too cute and charming to remain on your shit list."

"Sure that's the reason." Alani playfully rolled her eyes causing Seth to laugh. "But in all seriousness Seth, thank you for the apology and for seeing where I was coming from. But I owe you an apology as well."

"Wait, what?"

"The old me also would've been too stubborn to admit I was wrong but I'm not the same Alani I once was. Once I sat down and thought about everything, I realized you had every right to react the way you did. Seeing you with Zariah made me extremely nervous but that didn't give me the right to take that out on you especially since you've been nothing but fantastic to me lately."

"But why did you feel nervous? I'm not interested in Zariah. I've told you time and time again I only want you Alani." Seth wrapped his large hand around the back of Alani's neck and held her head in place so the two of them could hold their stare. Her beautiful eyes held an anxious gleam mixed with a hint of uncertainty. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. "There's no other woman I have my eye on. Yes we butt heads. Yes we're gonna argue with one another. But that's to be expected since we're both too hardheaded for our own damn good," he said making Alani giggle. "I know you're scared of being hurt again. Hell you're not the only one that feels that way. But I'm willing to take a chance with you. And do you know why?"

Alani shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Because I know that despite your flaws, you're the best woman for me. You're a much better person that Ashleigh is and I know you would never intentionally hurt me just like I would never intentionally hurt you. We haven't been dating that long but you've been able to bring out a side of me that nobody else has done before. So I'm not gonna be pessimistic about our future. Instead I'm simply choosing to focus on spending time with you and enjoy what we have and live in the moment. But sweet cheeks, I can't do that by myself. You have to make the same vow if this is gonna work between us. You owe it to both of us to give us a fair shot."

Alani bit the corner of her bottom lip as Seth's words bounced around in her head. She knew what he was saying was true. The two of them were definitely taking a chance with one another despite their prior attempts at relationships failing miserably. As Seth stared at her, eagerly anticipating her response, Alani realized she had an important decision to make. She could continue to hide behind a wall, preventing Seth from getting too close to her and possibly hurting her. Although the two of them hoped their courtship would develop into something more, there was always that lingering chance that it wouldn't. Yet if she chose to remain closed off from Seth, she risked possibly missing out experiencing something amazing with him. A chance to be with a man that was more than capable of treating her the way she always desired. Someone that influenced her to be a better person than she was when she first arrived to the main roster and supported her whenever she needed it. It was at that moment that Alani finally decided it was time to remove the chokehold her past held on her present and future.

"I..I..." Alani stuttered, her nerves making her tongue tied.

"What's it gonna be Matthews?"

Alani inhaled deeply as Seth placed his hand on her knee to calm her bouncing leg. Confidence bloomed inside of her as she placed her hand on top of his and squeezed. "I wanna give us a fair shot. I wanna be happy with you. That is if you still want a headache like me," she said with a nervous laugh.

Seth chuckled as his arms parted. "C'mere sweet cheeks."

Alani leaned closer to Seth and their lips met for another scorching kiss. Her body flattened in his arms as his tongue immediately thrust itself between her lips, exploring every crevice of her mouth. A throaty moan reverberated from Alani's throat as her arms entangled Seth's muscular body, unwilling to release him. Before either of them could delve deeper into the sensational kiss, Alani felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her shorts.

"I gotta get this," she mumbled as she tried to pull away from Seth.

"The hell you do. Let it go to voicemail. I haven't felt these lips in days Alani," Seth growled as he tried to pull the woman back towards him.

Alani giggled as she quickly moved out of Seth's reach. She looked down at her phone her brow creasing in confusion when she saw the familiar number flash across her caller ID. "Just gimme a moment to answer this," she requested as she stood to her feet. Her hand swatted Seth's hand away as she felt him pinch her waist before she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Alani?"

Alani's smile instantly fell as she heard the sniffling voice on the other end. "Ma, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

"Oh Alani baby you have to come home."

"Ma, what's going on? Is everybody okay?" Alani asked frantically. Her attention remained on her distraught mother not noticing Seth standing to his feet and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's your father."

The moment the words left her mother's mouth, Alani felt her blood run cold. "Daddy? Mama stop crying and tell me what happened," the woman requested, her voice cracking.

Seconds that felt like years passed before Alani's mother's sobs began to subside somewhat and her emotion laden voice flowed over the phone.

"Lani baby, your Daddy had a stroke."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm just gonna go into witness protection before you all burn me at the stake. Any thoughts about Thirty? R&amp;R :-)**_


	31. Thirty One

_**A/N: Thank you for the love every one. While reading over the reviews for Chapter Thirty a couple of questions were brought up such as 1. When is Alyssa gonna confront Heather? 2. What happened to Rolyssa?3. When the hell are Selani gonna get down to the nitty gritty? and 4. What's gonna happen with Dalex? My answer for all four questions is simply PATIENCE. As I have stated before, this is a long story (my longest to date) and all questions and concerns will be addressed. So I would simply suggest that everybody sit back and relax and just enjoy the ride instead of worrying about the direction of the story (I do that enough for all of us LBS). And please keep in mind, every chapter may not feature every couple but every couple will get their chance to shine. **_

**_BTW, if anybody is angered by this chapter I will direct your ire to benova13 who put a certain idea in my head that I was forced to run with. It's her fault I tell ya. HER FAULT. *bats eyelashes innocently* Enjoy :-)_**

* * *

**Thirty One**

"Hey you guys said you wanted to see me?"

A genuine smile appeared on Paul's face as his hazel colored orbs landed on Roman standing on the other side of his hotel room door. "Yeah Reigns, thanks for stopping by on such short notice. Come in."

The two men shook hands before Paul moved away from the entrance to allow Roman to enter. The Samoan flashed Stephanie a polite smile as she stood to her feet, extending her hand for a shake as well. "Roman, how are you? How are the twins and Alyssa doing?"

"I'm good and they're great. Isaiah and Ethan's first birthday party is coming up soon so we're tryna get ready for that. Still can't believe they're gonna be one already. Isaiah is talking non stop and Ethan wants to climb on everything so they're definitely keeping me and Alyssa on our toes," Roman said with a chuckle. He took a seat in the large arm chair that sat in front of the love seat Stephanie and Paul chose to sit on.

"You think they're a handful now. Just wait until they get closer to that terrible two stage. Things will definitely get more hectic."

"Oh great, can't wait to look forward to that," Roman joked with a playful roll of his eyes. "So what did you two want to see me about?"

The moment the question left his lips, Roman felt the atmosphere in the room shift. Stephanie and Paul turned towards one another and shared a look, their eyes having a private conversation. As Roman waited for one of them to say something, he felt his hands become clammy with sweat. The impromptu meeting Paul summoned him to had taken him by surprise to say the least. He had just finished his early morning workout and was planning on catching a few more hours of sleep before his day officially started with an appearance at a local toy store before the house show later that night when he received the call from his boss, requesting to see him in his hotel room. On his way to the meeting, Roman's curiosity caused his brain to swirl with predictions as to what they wanted to discuss with him. As far as he was concerned, his career was on the right track. He was currently involved in a feud with Dean, a continuation from their exceptional Wrestlemania match a few months prior. He had made the well anticipated turn from a face to a heel and the feedback he was receiving from backstage agents and fans was astonishing. It was obvious Roman had came a long way from his earlier days in The Shield and was finally settling into a defined character that was poised to become a big name in the business. However, Roman got the feeling that Paul and Stephanie didn't ask for the clandestine meeting so they could shower him with more praise for his work.

Paul cleared his throat and ran a hand over his low buzz cut as his eyes landed back on Roman. "Well first off Roman, we both just wanted to compliment you on the wonderful job you're doing with Ambrose. You two are constantly knocking it out the park with the storyline and I think I speak for everyone backstage when I say I couldn't be happier with the work you two are doing."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you both."

"Roman, it's no secret that management sees you, Dean, and Seth as the cream of the crop backstage. We've been building you three up since your time in developmental to one day become the future of this business, names that will be synonymous with the WWE brand similar to The Rock, Stone Cold, and The Undertaker. There's no doubt in Paul or my minds that you three can handle the new roles," Stephanie said. "But with that prestigious distinction comes an added pressure and responsibility. Those that are cemented as the faces of the company are upheld to a higher standard, looked to be the captain of the locker room so to speak. We look to you three to set a standard of excellence for the other wrestlers both in the ring and out."

Roman nodded. "I understand. And I can assure you both that I'm definitely capable of upholding that standard."

"We're glad to hear that. However, a situation has been brought to our attention that we must discuss with you."

Roman felt his breath hitch in his throat at the seriousness dripping from Stephanie's voice. "Ok. What about exactly?"

"Earlier today Steph and I received an email from a gossip site asking us for a comment regarding a story they are planning to run about you."

"Me?" Roman raised a brow. "About what?"

"Apparently they received a tip from one of their readers that you are having an extramarital affair with one of your co-workers."

A short laugh fell from Roman's lips. "An affair? You're joking right?"

Stephanie exhaled, a concerned look on her countenance. "Actually, Roman no we're not."

The color drained from Roman's face as Paul and Stephanie's words hung in the air. An affair with a co-worker? That was the most foolish thing he had ever heard in his life. Anybody that came in contact with Roman knew how much he was in love with Alyssa and would do anything for her and the twins. The mere thought of having sex with another woman but his wife never crossed his mind. He simply couldn't understand how somebody could fix their lips to spew such a flagrant lie.

"That's the biggest pile of shit I've heard," Roman replied, shaking his head. "This just sounds like somebody talking out of their ass and trying to stir up some trouble."

"That's what we believed as well Roman. Hell it wouldn't be the first time a silly, unfounded lie was shopped to a gossip site about a celebrity," Stephanie said. She reached for a manilla folder that sat next to her on the wooden side table and opened it. "However, the site also provided the following pictures that were given to them by their source to corroborate their story."

Roman felt his heart pound against his chest cavity as his grey eyes landed on a 8X10 picture of him and Heather heading into a hotel room. His tattooed arm was wrapped around her waist and to the unknowing eye, it would definitely look like the two of them were lovers preparing to turn in for the night. Roman's brow dropped to the bridge of his nose as he palmed his face with his large hands, attempting to steady his breathing.

"The site is planning on running the story as soon as tomorrow and wanted to see if either us or you were willing to provide a statement."

"A statement? How about this some bullshit. Hell why is my personal life even under scrutiny? I bust my ass in that ring every damn night but instead of these fuckers focusing on that, they wanna post some ludicrous ass story about my personal life and ruin my got damn family?"

Paul held his hands up, trying to calm Roman down. "Look Reigns, we're not judging you. I've been in the business a while and I understand how some men get a little lonely when their wife isn't on the road and may look for other ways to help them relax after a long night. This isn't the first cheating scandal and it won't be the last in professional sports."

"Look Paul with all due respect, you have no idea what you're talking about," Roman growled, his lip curling with anger. "There is no scandal because it's a got damn lie. This picture was taken on a night where Heather injured her ankle and I was simply being nice and helping her to her room. That's it. This cheating bullshit? It's not true. I love my wife and our family and I would never fuck that up. I don't give a damn how many people have done it before. I'm not them!"

Stephanie and Paul shared another look with each other making Roman scoff. "Have you even asked Heather about this?"

"Ms. Lewis is on vacation and is scheduled to return next week. Once she does, we will meet with her to get to the bottom of this. Until then, we'll hold off on making a decision on what to do. However, I think you should prepare Alyssa."

"Prepare her for what?"

"The site is still going to run the story with or without our comment. We can't stop them. They think they're sitting on a bombshell about a top WWE star and whether you think it's foolish or not, they don't care and are only interested in the hits their website will get once they run the story. And if I were in Alyssa's shoes, I wouldn't want to be blindsided by a story like this even if I knew it wasn't true," Stephanie advised Roman.

"Steph's right. Once the story is posted, the gossip and rumor mill backstage will begin churning. I think you would rather have Alyssa hear the news coming from you than one of the jealous divas backstage."

Deciding he couldn't take anymore of the conversation, Roman grabbed his duffle bag and stood up. "I'll keep that in mind. Is there anything else?"

Realizing how the new father was struggling to keep his emotions in check, Paul shook his head. "No that's it. Try to relax. I know that's easier said than done but you can't let this mess distract you too much this weekend. You still have a job to do and you owe it to your opponent and the fans to be as focused and sharp as possible. Do you understand?"

Roman nodded his head mindlessly and spun on his heel to quickly exit the room. Once he stood in the corridor, he slouched against the wall and leaned his head back. Just when he thought his personal life was finally returning to normal, this bomb had to be dropped on him. Although this scandal could potentially tarnish his reputation and cause him to garner unwanted attention, all he could think about was the effect it would have on his sons and wife.

Shit, Alyssa.

A throbbing pain immediately attacked Roman's head as he thought about sharing this news with the makeup artist. Things between the two of them were settling down and after their heart to heart the week before, he was convinced that she was slowly but surely overcoming her initial anger regarding Heather accosting him. He had to give it her. Alyssa was trying her absolute best to remain calm. The old her would've promptly flew to a show and snatch every hair follicle out of Heather's scalp for her sneaky ways. Instead the new Alyssa chose to place her focus on Ethan and Isaiah. After the minor moment of irritation she displayed to the boys the prior week, she had returned to being the sweet and doting mother she had grown to be, her attention centered on finishing planning their first birthday party. Since that night, neither Alyssa or Roman mentioned the junior hairstylist's name again. They made a conscious decision to enjoy the positive things in their lives and push every negative thought out of their minds. But now, they would be forced to confront the issue head on. After his decision to temporarily keep the truth from his wife the first time almost resulted in a colossal mistake, Roman knew there was no way he could keep this news to himself. He would be completely contradictory if he did and like Stephanie said, the site would run the story very soon and if Alyssa found out from anybody but him, it would be simply catastrophic.

He had no choice. He had to tell Alyssa. His head knew that. His heart knew it. And so did his gut. But despite all signs directing him to tell her, he couldn't help but be somewhat hesitant. If Roman knew Alyssa like he knew he did, he was certain once she heard the news, her newfound calm and relaxed demeanor would vanish. The infamous Hurricane Alyssa would come roaring back and unleash her wrath onto anybody who stood in her way. Roman. Heather. Anybody backstage that stared at her too long. Nobody would be safe and Roman feared what the change in attitude would do to her emotionally and psychologically. She was finally becoming comfortable in her own skin, returning to the confident woman he fell in love with. But the news of him involved in an extramarital affair, regardless of the fact that it was a lie, would be sure to stir up some underlying insecurities. As much as Roman wanted to make sure that version of Alyssa remained dead, he knew it would be extremely hard for him to accomplish the goal.

Roman looked up and noticed he was now standing in front of his own hotel room. He inserted his key card and pushed open the door, dropping his bag next to the closet. A yawn rippled from his chest, indicating he was overdue for sleep. As Roman toed off his shoes, he decided to spend the day to think of a way to gently break the news to Alyssa when she arrived the next day for the pay per view and mentally prepare himself for the fallout.

Roman's head jerked up at the sound of the bathroom door creaking open. Shock appeared on his face once his eyes landed on the one person he definitely didn't want to see.

"Surprise!" Alyssa exclaimed as she ran towards her husband. Before he could react, she jumped in his arms and pulled his head towards her and kissed him hungrily. Her arms wrapped around his neck to steady herself as the sizzling kiss continued, Roman's arms instinctively snagging her waist.

"Baby girl, what are you doing here? I thought you were arriving tomorrow," Roman stated once he pulled away.

"I know but your Mom and Dad surprised me and appeared on our doorstep last night to watch the boys and spend more time with them. She shooed me away and instructed me to come earlier to surprise you so we could spend more time together as well. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, great," Roman replied with a monotonous voice, nodding his head absentmindedly.

Alyssa's smile slightly faltered as she eyed Roman wearily. She pulled away slightly and gazed into his eyes. "Well you don't sound like it's great. Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Roman shook his head vehemently.

"Well what's the problem Ro?"

"It's nothi-" Roman trailed off as Alyssa cocked an eyebrow at him, a disbelieving expression on her countenance. Dragging a hand down his face, Roman exhaled deeply and laced his fingers with Alyssa's, pulling her towards the bed. He plopped down onto the plush king sized bed.

Frowning as concern radiated from her doe like brown eyes, Alyssa sat next to her husband and curled her hand around his massive bicep. She rest her head on the space between his neck and shoulder, pecking his skin softly and inhaling his musky, manly scent.

"Roman, what's wrong?"

"This is all my fault."

"What is?"

"If only I was more attentive, this shit wouldn't be happening. Fuck, how could I be so fuckin stupid?!"

"Hey." Alyssa placed her finger on Roman's cheek and turned his head so they could look at one another. "You're not stupid. Whatever the issue is, we will handle it side by side. You know I always got your back no matter what. Now talk to me handsome."

Calmness spread through Roman's body as Alyssa's words resonated in his head. All of his prior doubts disappeared from his mind as he focused on the vow the two of them made to each other on their very first date to always confide in one another. The makeup artist had always held him down when he needed and she deserved a husband that would keep his word no matter what problems stood in their way.

"Well it all started when Steph and Paul called me to their hotel room for a meeting..."

* * *

"I hate hospitals."

Alani stood in the elevator her lips pursed together as large round sunglasses covered her tired eyes. From the moment she received the phone call from her mother the night before, things had moved along so rapidly that Alani felt herself becoming dizzy at the memory. As soon as she ended the call, she contacted management to inform them of the emergency and was relieved when they immediately granted her time off to tend to the family matter. Since then, the past ten hours had been a completely chaotic blur. It was as if she moved in a robotic fashion to prepare for her long overdue return to Jersey and she wished it was under happier circumstances. As Alani sat on the plane, she couldn't help but allow the guilt to gnaw away at her conscience. From her hectic work schedule to her fledgling courtship with Seth, she simply didn't have enough time to stay in contact with her family like she would have liked. She promised herself she would make time when she returned to Tampa after the tapings to sit down and call her parents to catch up. But of course, life had a way of changing one's best laid plans whether they were prepared or not.

Alani jumped slightly as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, the familiar scruffy beard rubbing against her cheek. "Relax."

Turning to look over her shoulder, a sad smile appeared on Alani's lips as her eyes locked with Seth's. "I'm trying but it's hard. Like I can't stop thinking about what could've happened if my mother didn't get him her-"

"Hey, hey. None of that matters Alani. All that matters is that he got to the hospital in time. Focus on that sweet cheeks."

Alani nodded as she relaxed in Seth's arms, purring softly as she felt him peck her temple. While they waited for the elevator to reach their intended destination, she realized how lucky she was to have Seth. At first she thought she would have to deal with the stress of her father's sudden health crisis by herself. However, she was relieved when she found Seth waiting for her in the hotel lobby, his own carry on bag packed. Her first inclination was to turn him away, advising him to focus on his upcoming pay per view match and allow her to handle the problem on her own. However, she did the exact opposite and fell into his awaiting arms, allowing him to offer her some much needed emotional support. Every time her mind began to drift to the negatives, he brought her back, reminding her that she should be grateful her father was being well taken care of and urging her to remain positive. As much as the independent, strong willed side of her didn't want to admit it, Alani knew she would be an inconsolable mess without Seth.

"You know, you didn't have to come."

Seth sighed. "Alani-"

"I don't want you to get in trouble for coming here with me Seth. You should be focused on the pay per view not on this. Your career is important."

"And you're much more important Alani," Seth declared, the conviction of his statement making her stomach do somersaults. "Look, I called in a favor with Paul and he granted me the day off as long as I make it back in time for the show tomorrow. So stop worrying. You know I'm stubborn and will not leave you to deal with this by yourself."

Alani chuckled as she turned completely to face Seth. Without uttering a word, she swept her lips across his. Seth's grip on her shoulders tightened as he returned the kiss, parting his lips slightly. Alani moaned quietly as their tongues grazed one another's, her anxiety and nervousness slowly evaporating with each passing second. The sound of the elevator bell ringing prompted them to pull away, matching smiles on both of their faces.

"If that's your way of thanking me, you're very welcome Matthews."

Alani rolled her eyes as Seth grasped her hand and squeezed it before they both stepped out the elevator. The strong vinegary and sterile scent of disinfectant attacked their nostrils as they walked down the corridor, Alani's heels clacking against the bland linoleum floor. They stopped once they reached the a room, the name tag outside the door indicating they were in the right place.

"I'll stand out here and let you go in to see your father."

Seth moved to disconnect their hands when Alani's grip tightened and stopped him. His eyes reached hers as uneasiness radiated through her stare. She nervously bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"Um..I can't..I mean I was wondering if you...Well could you..."

Seth held up his free hand and nodded, already aware of what Alani was requesting. "I'm here. It's fine sweet cheeks."

Releasing a strained breath, a grateful smile crept onto the corners of Alani's lips. A slight frown quickly appeared on her face as a loud, angered voice inside the room interrupted her and Seth's conversation. She turned and pushed open the door, pulling Seth inside as her eyes landed on the person causing the commotion.

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't eating this tasteless ass, bland ass, baked chicken?! You all don't even have the damn decency to give me hot sauce! I rather starve!"

"But sir-"

"But sir my ass! I can't wait to get outta here today!"

"Sir please try to calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down although you're trying to kill me with this unseasoned ass food? You have to be fuckin kidding me!"

"Well I see some things haven't changed."

The angry man and startled nurse looked up at once at the sound of Alani's voice. The snarl the older man who sat in the hospital bed wore disappeared and was replaced with a warm smile as he eyed Alani.

"Princess, what are you doing here?"

"Clearly saving this poor nurse from your wrath Daddy," Alani replied, shaking her head disapprovingly. She walked to her father's bed, leaving Seth near the door, and placed her purse on the meal table. She turned to face the nurse, an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm so sorry about my father's attitude. I'll take it from here."

The nurse eagerly nodded her head and scurried out the room. Alani spun on her heel to face her father, pursing her lips. "Daddy you have to eat healthy food in the hospital. I'm pretty sure deep fried polishes won't be on the cafeteria menu."

"They could've at least made it taste like something. But it just tastes like...air."

Despite her best efforts not to, Alani giggled at her father's description making him chuckle as well. She bent down and pecked his forehead before dropping onto an empty chair sitting next to his bed. "You need to calm down and relax. All that screaming ain't good for you Daddy."

"Hell neither is this hospital food. I shouldn't even be here. I feel perfectly fine but your mother and her overreacting ass just had to rush me to the hospital. This is a waste of time," Alani's father scoffed. "And she wasted your time by calling you and making you come here. This is nothing for you to be concerned about Lani."

"Nothing?" Alani raised her brow. "Melvin Matthews a stroke isn't nothing."

"Mild stroke," Melvin corrected, emphasizing the word mild. "Hell according to the doctor it was so minor there's a large possibility I'll be released later today since there wasn't any major damage done. Just waiting on the tests they ran when I came in to come back so I can get up outta here."

"Mild or not, a stroke is a stroke and very serious. And if you thought that I wasn't gonna come check on my favorite guy to make sure he's okay and not giving people a hard time, you were sadly mistaken."

"You're as stubborn as a bull princess."

A light chuckle paused the conversation between the father and daughter causing both Alani and Melvin to glance towards the door. Her honey brown eyes narrowed as she looked at Seth, quickly prompting him to quiet down. Melvin studied the young man, his gaze doing an investigative sweep over him. His attention landed on Alani, curiosity beaming from his dark brown orbs. "I didn't know you brought a guest with you."

Recognizing the tone in her father's voice, Alani felt the nervousness inside of her expand. She opened her mouth to respond when the door bounced off the wall startling everybody.

"Melvin Joseph Matthews, have you lost your damn mind?!"

Alani and Melvin visibly cringed at the sound of of her mother's unamused voice. She bit back a laugh as her father rolled his eyes and exhaled while her mother walked into the room, dropping the overnight bag she was carrying into the empty leather recliner, her back facing Alani.

"Gladys stop overreacting."

"Overreacting? This is the 3rd nurse you've cussed out since you arrived less than 12 hours ago. Are you trying to be an unbearable pain in the ass on purpose?"

"Well if they would just feed me some edible food, I wouldn't be so cranky. What does a man have to do to get some got damn pork chops instead of these raw ass bland vegetables?"

"You just had a stroke! They're not gonna give you some damn smothered pork-"

Gladys trailed off as she turned around, finally seeing her youngest daughter. "Am I dreaming or is this my baby standing right before my eyes?"

"Hi Mama." Alani stood to her feet and hugged Gladys. The two pulled away and Gladys held her at arm's length.

"Step back and let me look at you. Girl, you're nothing but skin and bones. Have you been eating?"

"Yes Mama."

"Well girl it sure don't look like it. Looking like one of those anorexic looking girls I see on those trashy reality TV shows your sister watches."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating Gladys? I think the girl looks good. And judging from the way her unknown male friend has been looking at her since they walked in, I think he thinks the same."

An embarrassed crimson blush colored Alani's cheeks as Seth nervously cleared his throat. Gladys's attention zeroed in on Seth as she placed a hand on her hip and peered over the rim of her glasses, noticing the slight pink stain on his lips that matched her daughter's lipstick.

"And who are you?"

Completely caught off guard, Seth stuttered over his words as he tried to think of something to say. Quickly jumping in to rescue him from the inevitable interrogation, Alani stepped between Seth and her parents.

"Mama, Daddy this is Seth. We work together. Seth, these are my parents Gladys and Melvin Matthews."

Slightly trembling from the intense and scrutinizing stares of Alani's parents, Seth stepped forward and stuck his hand out to Melvin. "It's nice to meet you both."

Melvin looked at Seth's hand before looking at his face again. Tense seconds passed before he finally returned the gesture, gripping Seth's hand with as much strength as he could muster. "Nice to meet you as well Seth. So what brings you to Jersey with my baby girl?"

"I just tagged along to offer her some support sir."

"You don't say," Gladys replied, a knowing glint in her honey brown irises. "How long are you two in town for?"

"Well Seth goes back on the road tomorrow but I have a couple of days off."

Gladys's face lit up at the news as she clapped her hands together happily. "Why that's excellent! Now you have time to catch up with everybody since your oh so important job makes it hard for you to keep in contact with us on a consistent basis."

"Gladys." Melvin shot his wife a warning look.

"I'm just saying. It would be nice to spend some time with our youngest that we hardly see and get to know her _friend_." Gladys looked around the room and frowned. "Where are your bags?"

"Back at the hotel."

"Hotel?" Gladys stared at Seth and Alani as if they were crazy. "Why waste money on a hotel when we have a house?"

Alani quickly held her hands up in protest and shook her head. "We don't wanna intrude Mama. Especially with Lorryn and her kids staying with you two, we don't want it too be too crowded."

"Intrude? You're my daughter Alani. No such thing as intruding. Anyway there's plenty of space to accommodate both you and Steven."

"It's actually Seth, Mrs. Matthews."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Gladys waved off the correction with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Now you two need to go back to that hotel, grab your bags and checkout, and head on over to the house."

"Mama-"

"And your brother is coming over for dinner this evening once your father returns. It'll be nice to have all the kids back in the house once again just like the old times don't you think?"

Alani pinched the bridge of her nose to alleviate an oncoming migraine. She definitely did not plan to stay with her family under the same roof and was looking forward to the peace she would experience inside a hotel room away from them. Although her parents were happy to see her, she knew the moment her sister and brother Marcus learned she was back in town, her trip back home would be marred with an undeniable awkward tension.

However, the moment Alani looked back at Gladys and Melvin and saw the hopefulness radiating from their eyes, she knew there was no way she could turn them down. The interviewer glanced towards Seth who simply shrugged, silently indicating the decision was up to her. Sighing, Alani nodded her head.

"Fine. We'll go get our stuff."

Gladys squealed happily making Alani laugh softly. "Great! And I hope you packed some loose fitting pants because I'mma cook all your favorites to help you put some meat on those bones." The older woman turned to Seth and scrunched her nose in disapproval as she studied his frame. "Same goes for you Sam."

"It's Seth, Mama."

"Yeah, yeah. Same difference."

Alani shook her head and closed her eyes, tilting her head backwards as she exhaled. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Finn flashed a polite smile to his neighbors as he walked through the hallway of his apartment complex, his arms tightly wrapped around the paper Trader Joe's bags. He glanced at the watch on his wrist, eyeballing the time. He had a few hours to spare before he had to hop on a plane to fly to next city on the WWE house show schedule for the show later that evening. Finn still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was now traveling with the main roster, performing for thousands of fans on a nightly basis. Whereas one would think he would have a case of jitters whenever he stepped through the curtain, that simply wasn't the case. After wrestling in Japan for several years, Finn felt as if he was very prepared to wow the WWE universe as well. His in ring work was exceptional and he was becoming accustomed to also becoming a sports entertainer. His career was moving in the right direction and things couldn't have been any better.

If only he could say the same for his love life.

Finn sighed as his mind once again wandered to the woman who had occupied his thoughts since the day he met her. Alexandria Stewart. What began as a chance meeting between the two as they both reached for the last banana at a local hotel brunch cafe had quickly blossomed into something more. There was something about her that drew him in. She exuded the perfect mixture of classiness and humility that made her easy to get along with. From the innocent and coy gleam in her light brown eyes to her adorable giggle that always brought a smile to his face, Alexandria managed to make Finn feel things he hadn't felt for any woman in a while. While the two of them hadn't truly engaged in an in depth conversation filled with details about one another's lives, he could tell there was more behind the exterior she presented to the world. Alexandria was an enigma that he was eager to crack and get to know better.

However, a certain roadblock named Dean Ambrose stood in his way.

Finn had heard about Dean during his time in the indy circuit but never truly crossed paths with the man. When he first met him once he reached WWE, the meeting went as smooth as it could and Finn harbored no ill will for him. Despite not knowing Dean well enough to consider him a friend, when Finn learned he was the boyfriend of the woman he had developed a schoolboy crush for, he backed away. He wasn't the type to purposefully push people's buttons and liked to keep the peace between himself and his co-workers. He didn't need any extra drama distracting him from his career and didn't want to cause dissension with someone he may have to work with one day.

But one fateful night inside a local bar challenged his resolve.

In hindsight, Finn knew he should've known something sneaky was amiss when his buddy randomly called him and invited him out for drinks. Although he wasn't much of a partier, Finn obliged, deciding a drink with friends would help him decompress from a hectic work week. But the moment he walked into the establishment and saw Alexandria sullenly sitting by herself, he knew his silent vow to keep his distance would quickly disappear. Instead of leaving and minding his business, he approached her and offered her a shoulder for support. He had heard about the humiliating experience between her, Dean, and the woman claiming to be pregnant with the wrestler's child and he couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards Alexandria. While the selfish part of him jumped for joy at the thought of the pair's relationship possibly falling apart, he didn't like seeing Alexandria in so much pain. That night he saw a flash of vulnerability in the woman he never had before. She was a helplessly trying to piece together her life after it was shattered. As much as he tried to convince himself that it was not morally correct to pine after a taken woman, Finn felt his crush on Alexandria intensify by the time the night ended. He was certain that if given the chance he could prove to her that he could treat her way better than Ambrose could. That he was the man to turn her tears of sadness into smiles of joy and provide her with a perfect life. Sure it would take her time to get over Dean but he was positive everything would work out.

Too bad Alexandria didn't share his same dream.

The night she told him in not so many words that she wasn't interested in the idea of being more than friends with him, Finn felt as if he was sucker punched in the gut. He had laid his cards on the table and was immediately rejected. Instead of spending time to convince her otherwise, Finn decided to focus on his career while he nursed his broken ego. It was clear to him a life with Alexandria was out of the question so he decided not to harp on the situation any longer. And for the most part, Finn did a fantastic job at moving on with his life.

However, all of the progress he made flew right out the window the moment he opened his door the night before and found Alexandria on the other side.

Despite his brain screaming at him to turn the woman away, Finn found himself moving to the side so she could enter his apartment. He didn't bother asking her why she was there because he was pretty sure she was not interested in rehashing whatever issue drove her to his place. Instead, he offered her food and a movie as a distraction, silently informing her that whenever she was ready to talk about what was bothering her, he would be there to listen.

Finn arrived at his apartment and reached inside his beige cargo shorts for his keys. He fished them out and unlocked his door, kicking it open. His green orbs wandered around the apartment and eventually landed on his unexpected overnight guest.

"I see you're up."

Alexandria turned from staring out the window and faced Finn. Although heavy bags were under her reddened and sleep deprived eyes and she was wearing the clothes she wore when she arrived, she still managed to look amazing. Finn cleared his throat as he shook the thought from his mind while he stepped into his place.

"My phone wouldn't stop ringing and woke me up," Alexandria replied. "You're up kinda early."

"Yeah, I went to the store to get a few items for breakfast. Are you hungry?"

At that moment, a loud growling noise filled the living room. A crimson blush crept onto Alexandria's face at the sound making Finn chuckle. He gestured to an arm chair. "Sit. I'll make something quick."

"Finn you've already done enough letting me spend the night here. You don't have to-"

"Alex, it's not a problem," he interrupted with a shake of his head. He flashed a grin at her which she returned. "I'm not a chef but I'm capable at making something edible enough for you to eat before you leave."

Alexandria sighed before nodding as she approached the kitchen. "Well at least let me help you put up the groceries. It's the least I can do and I won't take no for answer."

Realizing arguing with the woman would get him nowhere, Finn silently conceded with a nod of his own. Silence filled the apartment as the two busied themselves, avoiding the large pink polka dot elephant in the room with them. Finn fought to concentrate on the task at hand, unwilling to glance towards Alexandria and allow her understated beauty to create unrealistic dreams in his mind. Despite the fact that she showed up to his place the previous night, he knew nothing had changed on her end. She was with Dean and wanted to be with him. There was no room for Finn in her life and he just had to live with the harsh reality.

"Thank you."

The soft murmur of Alexandria's voice jolted Finn from his thoughts. He stopped chopping up the green bell pepper he was using in their omelets and turned towards her. "For what?"

"For letting me barge into your apartment last night. I know it's been a while since we've seen one another or talked so I would've understood if you turned me away. But I'm grateful you didn't. I..I just needed to get out of my own place."

"Don't worry about it Alex. It's fine."

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Hey, I told you if you needed somebody to vent to or to offer you a shoulder to cry on, you could always turn to me. And I meant that. So I don't consider it you taking advantage of me at all," Finn said. "Anyway, we all need a moment to escape our own hectic realities."

Alexandria parted her lips to speak when her phone started vibrating across the counter. Both of their eyes glanced at the phone, Dean and Alexandria's picture with the twins on the screen greeting them. Finn sucked in a breath as he watched Alexandria, waiting on her response. She stood stoically in her spot, her bottom lip slightly trembling and her eyes glossy with unshed tears. The phone soon stopped ringing, leaving a tense and awkward silence in the kitchen.

Finn bit his bottom lip as he returned to chopping the bell pepper. "You know, sooner or later you're gonna have to answer that phone Feek."

Alexandria exhaled shakily. "I know. I'm just..I can't talk to him right now."

"Well I think you should talk to somebody, whether it's me or somebody else."

"It's not that ea-"

"Although I didn't say anything last night, I can tell something's bugging you."

"It's compl-"

"And keeping it bottled in isn't healthy and will only make you feel worse."

Alexandria pinched the bridge of her nose. "Finn-"

"So I just wanna remind you that you can talk to me and I won't judge you. But just know that the longer you keep this to yourself the sicker it'll make-"

"Got dammit Finn I get it!" Alexandria exclaimed, startling herself and the Irish man. "Look I know you're just trying to help and I appreciate that. But I don't wanna fuckin talk! Why is that so hard for you to understand that?!"

A frown immediately graced Finn's lips at the sound of Alexandria's quivering voice. He dropped the knife he was using and stepped closer to her. Worry flashed across his face as he watched the silent tears drop down her face, prompting his empathy for her to grow. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Lex I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

Alexandria released a breath and lowered her gaze. "It's not your fault Finn. Hell I'm sorry I blew up at you. But it's just hard for me to talk about what's wrong because that means I have to admit that this nightmare is truly real."

"Ignoring it won't make it any less real Lex. You know that right?" Alexandria nodded in reply. "So tell me what's wrong?"

Slowly lifting her head so she could stare into Finn's eyes, Alexandria parted her parched lips. "It's his baby."

The announcement caused Finn's eyes to slightly bulge. "What?"

"Dean had a paternity test done on the woman's baby and the results came back last week showing it's his baby."

Alexandria's eyes eased closed as more tears trailed down her face. Finn tore a piece of paper towel and handed it to her as his arms wrapped around her upper body and pulled her into a hug. "Alex, I'm so sorry."

"No you're not," Alexandria said with a snorting wry laugh. "But thanks for pretending you are."

"I'm not pretending. I don't like seeing you hurting like this and that's the honest truth."

Alexandria shrugged her shoulders as she dabbed at her eyes with the tissue Finn handed her and pulled away from his embrace. She walked towards the living room, wrapping her arms around her own body. "It's my own fault you know."

"Don't blame yourself."

"It's the truth Finn. All signs were pointing to Dean being the father of this child yet I held out this hope that there was a chance this was all one big misunderstanding. I so foolishly wanted to believe Dean wouldn't be so careless to not only cheat on me but to cheat on me without using protection but he did," Alexandria said with a shake of her head. "Now I have to face everybody that eyed me with pity and pretend as if I'm perfectly fine. Have to ignore the murmurs of everybody teasing me that they told me so but I was too stubborn to listen. I gotta figure out how the fuck am I gonna survive this blow when I'm not even sure I'm capable to do so."

"Who says you have to?"

Alexandria's eyebrow raised inquisitively as she whirled around to stare at Finn. "What?"

Finn ignored his brain screaming at him to stop talking as a surge of confidence invaded his body. "You said that you have to pretend as if everything is fine. But Lex you don't have to if you don't want. Nothing is forcing you to stay with Dean and I don't think anybody would blame you if you decided to break things off with him."

Alexandria shook her head. "It's not that easy Finn. I'm in love with Dean and he needs me. He has nobody else to help him get through this."

"And what about what you need Lex? What about what you deserve? Don't you deserve to be with a man that won't betray your trust? A man that you don't have to worry about being in the presence of other women because you don't know if he'll be able to keep it in his pants? A man that has dreams of one day growing old with you and starting a family with only you? A man that you don't constantly have to defend his actions to everybody in your life? Don't you wanna see what that feels like?"

"Finn-"

"You deserve the very best a man can offer and more Alexandria. You're so kind, caring, sophisticated, and beautiful both inside and out. You're selfless which is admirable in this day and age but maybe it's time for you to start being a little more selfish and start thinking about what would be best for you. After all the drama you've been through these past few months, you would be well within your right if you ask me."

Alexandria remained silent as she heard Finn walk towards her. He stood in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. His fingers gently brushed a stray hair away from her face, his palm cupping her cheek. The air surrounding them became thick, choking him as he felt his heart rate accelerate. He anticipated Alexandria to pull away from his touch but she remained still, not breaking their contact. Her skin felt smoother than he imagined, soft and supple to the touch. He felt himself become dizzy as his self control slowly slipped away.

"What are you trying to say Finn?" Alexandria asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Finn felt himself inching closer to Alexandria. Her body trembled at the close proximity and he could feel the anxiety bouncing off of her, mimicking the nervous energy circulating throughout his body.

"I'm saying that maybe you should start looking for a man that will treat you like a queen and not an option. And maybe that man is standing right in front of you at this moment."

Before Alexandria could react, Finn leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. The act took her by surprise and she placed her hands on his chest to push him away. However as more time passed, her arms fell to her sides as she succumbed to his advances. His small lips felt incredibly warm against hers and she found herself allowing him to take charge of the kiss while she got lost in the moment. To hell with decorum and fuck being supportive and loyal. Finn was right. She had been putting Dean's needs above her own for long it was about time she thought about herself.

Even if the nagging voice in her head screamed at her that she was making a huge fuckin mistake.

* * *

_**A/N: Now before we stone me to death, let me just remind everybody that y'all clamored from drama so here it is! So get ready and don't say I didn't warn you all. Anywhoo seeing as how I stayed up until 2 AM to edit this, thoughts regarding the chapter would be greatly appreciated. Until next time.**_


	32. Thirty Two

_**A/N: Well, hello there! Welcome back to another chapter of "Lazy". As usual, much praise goes to everybody that showed love for the last chapter. I had fun reading everybody's thoughts on the Finalex kiss (I see you three Finalex fans) and the latest obstacle for Rolyssa. I know a week has passed without an update and I apologize. I spent many days editing and writing and rewriting this chapter. This update went from close to 10,000 words to close to 7,500 words but I wanted to make sure it was good enough to post. But enough of my yapping, let's see what our favorite couples are up to shall we? Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Thirty Two**

Dean dragged a hand over his face and exhaled deeply. He walked past several backstage workers, their greetings barely registering in his mind. It was as if he had been walking through a muddled haze, having an out of body experience for the past week. Just when things looked like they were going to work out for his favor, that his life which had been a complete mess since Wrestlemania weekend would regain some sense of normalcy, reality quickly swooped in and harshly reminded him that good things didn't happen for people like him. He wasn't allowed to enjoy a drama free, simplified life like most people he knew and he couldn't blame anybody but himself.

Dean wasn't a religious man by any stretch of the imagination. He was sure he had sinned more times than anybody else on planet Earth could count. He only stepped foot inside a church during the twins' christening. And he couldn't even be certain that he truly believed there was a God. Yet Dean found himself wishing the universe would work out a miracle for him as he waited for the paternity test results. He knew the probability of him being the father of Gretchen's baby was extremely high yet he still held out hope that this entire situation was a mistake. He and Alexandria had survived so much drama during their short relationship and all Dean wanted was a chance for them to be happy. An opportunity for him to provide her with the kind of relationship a woman like her deserved. A future perfect for the woman that stood by his side despite everybody imploring her to cut her losses. However, Dean quickly learned he hadn't earned enough reward points with the universe to make this newest obstacle vanish.

He had gotten another woman besides his girlfriend pregnant.

Although the black words printed on the white paper corroborated Gretchen's story, Dean still remained too stubborn to accept the truth. However, the moment he glanced up and observed the look on Alexandria's face, he realized his nightmare was real. The heart wrenching image of his girlfriend's face, tears trailing down her cheeks, her luscious lips pursed together to stop herself from crying would be forever embedded in Dean's brain. He could tell the news was absolutely tearing Alexandria up inside but she pretended as if she was okay. It wasn't like she didn't know this was a possibility. They had talked about every outcome ad nauseam and she claimed she would be able to handle such a crushing blow. She promised that no matter what happened, she would remain by his side to support him.

As much as Dean wanted to believe Alexandria, he knew she would eventually break her vow.

This was what Dean was afraid of. As if on cue, he once again fucked up something he cherished. It always happened. His relationship with Alexandria. His friendship with Roman and Seth. His pet goldfish Louie that he accidentally killed when he tried to clean the fish bowl with Comet. He always did something idiotic that pushed the other person out of his life and left him alone. Maybe it was just in the cards for him to be alone for the rest of his life. It was no secret that he struggled to function in a monogamous relationship and maybe this was the universe's way of giving him a much needed out. A way for him to finally stop pretending to be something he wasn't and a chance for Alexandria to break free of him and find the life destined for her. Maybe this unborn baby potentially destroying their relationship was the best thing for both of them.

But if that was true, why did he feel so fuckin miserable?

Ever since that night when Dean dropped Alexandria off at her apartment, apologizing time and time again like a broken record, he hadn't heard from her. For the first few days, he gave the woman her space, not wanting to pressure her into talking to him before she was ready. But once a week passed without so much as a peep from her, Dean began to worry. His worrisome nature only intensified when his phone calls and text messages went unanswered. As he continued to try to get in contact with her, Dean told himself all he wanted was to make sure Alexandria was safe. That he could handle her being pissed at him and not wanting anything to do with him ever again as long as she was physically well. But he knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. He yearned to take her in his arms and plant a passionate kiss on her, promising to fix this and actually keeping his word. To show her that he was capable of being her dream man and that despite the latest hurdle, their relationship would remain as strong as ever. Dean wanted Alexandria. Being with her made everything in his life seem more lively and sane and a life without her was something he dreaded. Alexandria had a way of improving the person Dean was, accepting his eccentric characteristics while also encouraging him to mature. She loved him despite their different personalities and never tried to mold him into a person that wasn't true to himself. Simply put, Dean needed Alexandria.

But he was unsure if Alexandria wanted him anymore. And he had nobody to blame but himself.

Releasing another deep breath, Dean pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his shorts and searched for Roman's number. Since Alexandria wasn't answering his calls, maybe he could convince his friend to have Alyssa call or text her cousin to check on her wellbeing. As Dean began slowly typing a text to Roman, he arrived at his locker room and pushed the door open. The moment he walked into the room, he suddenly stopped, the sweet scent of lavender and honey invading his nostrils. He looked up from his phone, his steely blue eyes widening at the sight before him.

"Lex?"

The sound of the familiar gritty voice caused Alexandria's head to jerk up, her orbs locking with Dean's. He remained stuck in his spot in the doorway, not knowing what to do or say. After coming to terms with the thought that he might never see Alexandria again, seeing her waiting for him in his locker room startled and relieved him all at once. Dean watched as Alexandria stood to her feet and wiped her hands on the front of her jeans. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"What are you doing here?" Dean cringed the moment the sentence left his lips. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay." An uneasy smile appeared on Alexandria's face. "If you're busy I can always come bac…"

Her words died on her lips as Dean stepped closer to her, his muscular arm quickly wrapping around her waist. Her breath hitched slightly as he nuzzled her neck, his lips ghosting over her skin as he inhaled her scent. Alexandria's body trembled in his grasp as Dean sighed.

"I missed you," he mumbled softly.

Alexandria's eyes clenched shut to stop the tears from trickling down her face at the sound of Dean's broken voice. She choked back a sob as images of her and Finn kissing in the middle of his apartment appeared, haunting her. "I missed you too Dean."

"I didn't expect to see you considering how we left things last time we saw one another."

"I know. To be honest, I didn't expect to show up here either. But I couldn't leave things how we did. Sorry I didn't respond to any of your calls or texts."

Dean reluctantly pulled away from Alexandria and brushed her hair away from her face. His eyes took in the image of the beautiful woman, a sight he hadn't seen in over a week. Despite the clues that pointed to she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a while, he was still amazed by how beautiful she looked in that moment. He yearned to capture her lips with his to show her how much he truly missed her. But he knew a kiss would not solve their problems and a long overdue discussion had to happen first.

Dean removed his arms from Alexandria's waist and plopped down on the wooden bench. He reached for his duffle bag and pulled out his ring gear that he would need for his match later that night. "It's fine. I think we both needed time to make sense of the results."

Alexandria watched as Dean pulled off his shirt and replaced it with the one he would wear to the ring. She awkwardly stuffed her hands into her pockets, an internal battle waging inside of her. The tension between the two of them was thick and unbearable and she hated it. Not only was the news that Dean was the father to another woman's baby hanging over head, she now had to deal with the fact she kissed Finn. Guilt gnawed away at Alexandria's core as she mulled over the mistake. Sure, she was heartbroken and felt betrayed by Dean's infidelity. But that was no excuse for her to kiss another man. At the time, she thought the move would make her feel better and relieve the pain that coursed through her body. However, it only made matters worse. Now Finn was now under the impression that he had a chance with her and if the goofy grin that appeared on his lips once they pulled away was any indication, he was imagining the magical moment where he and Alexandria would finally begin dating. But she knew there was no chance that would happen.

Not when the only man she wanted was Dean.

The moment Alexandria left Finn's apartment, offering him a mumbled excuse as to why she had to suddenly leave, she realized what a huge mistake she made. Regardless of all the problems her and Dean faced during their relationship, she couldn't help but still love him. There was no man in the world that could make her feel the way he did with just a simple glance in her direction. His touch instantly caused her body to shiver with desire. And his kisses damn near knocked the breath out of her each and every time. Despite Finn being an attractive and kind man, he didn't compare to Dean. Alexandria wished she would've arrived at that realization before she kissed Finn and complicated things between them. While letting him down gently would be an arduous task, it would look like a walk in the park compared to telling Dean what happened.

While Alexandria waited for Dean in his locker room, she toyed with the idea of her not telling him what happened. The kiss didn't mean anything to her and they had bigger issues to worry about. However, she didn't feel right keeping such a secret from him. Whereas some would claim she had every right to not be completely truthful with Dean after everything he did to her, her integrity wouldn't allow her to lie to him. No, she made a mistake and it was time for her to stop being a coward and own up to it.

"Dean, there's something I gotta tell you," Alexandria said, her voice soft and unsure. She cleared her throat to remove the slight quiver.

"There's something I have to tell you too doll face." Dean laced his fingers through hers and tugged her hand, pulling her down to sit next to him. He ran his free hand through his unruly hair as he gazed into her eyes. He felt his anger at himself blossom when he observed the unshed tears in Alexandria's golden brown irises. "I'm so sorry Lex."

"Dean.."

"I know I sound like a broken record and I'm constantly saying I'm sorry but it's all I have right now. This past week gave me a lot of time to think about everything and where to go from here. Part of me wanted to just end things so you wouldn't have to deal with this mess I created because you deserve better. But I would be lying if I didn't admit that the idea of losing you is something I can't handle Lex. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not trying to give up on us," Dean rambled, his voice heavy with determination. "I know it'll be difficult for us to adjust to a life of me fathering another woman's child. But I'm willing to fix things between us if you want the same thing. Doll face I wanna prove to you that you didn't make a mistake by agreeing to be my girlfriend despite all the fuck ups I make. I wanna show you I can be the perfect man you always dreamed of and that I can live up to your standards despite your father saying I never will. Hell I wanna prove to myself that I deserve being with someone as great as you Lex."

Unable to handle Dean's glowing remarks, the stench of her betrayal still fresh in her mind, Alexandria broke her hold on Dean's hand and crossed the length of the locker room. The bewildered wrestler watched as she wrung her hands nervously and paced back and forth in front of him, shaking her head. "You make it seem like I'm this angel Dean and I'm not. I'm not perfect."

"I know you're not. But you're my idea of perfection. You're always supporting me even when it hurts you. You're always there to keep me calm and levelheaded. Hell, I don't even wanna think about how my life would be if you weren't in it."

Dean stood up and made his way towards Alexandria, his arms once again snaking around her narrow waist. He pulled her body into his and pecked her temple. Alexandria's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Dean's lips on her skin, a warmth coursing through her soul. Her body screamed at her to enjoy being in her boyfriend's arms, a feeling she hadn't experienced in days and to forget about telling him about her mistake with Finn. However, her conscience abruptly reminded her that hiding the truth would only make matters worse and she would be in the wrong if she didn't confess.

"Dean, I really have to tell you something," Alexandria said as she turned to face him. Her gaze lowered to the ground as she struggled to maintain her composure.

Dean placed his index finger underneath the woman's chin and lifted her head so their eyes could lock once again. His face fell when he saw the tears Alexandria tried to keep at bay falling down her cheeks. "Lex, what's wrong?"

"I want nothing more than to work things out with you. But after what I did, I don't know if that's even an option."

Dean felt his heart pound against his chest cavity. A nervous energy bounced throughout his body as numerous scenarios roamed through his mind as to what Alexandria's confession pertained to. His foot tapped impatiently against the floor as he tried to remain calm. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Alexandria nodded her head in reply. "I know. But I just don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you Alex. Not after you put up with all my shit. So lay it on me. What's wrong?"

Realizing there was no turning back at that moment, Alexandria wiped away her tears and parted her slightly chapped lips.

"I kissed Finn."

* * *

"That's Alani performing in a talent show when she was 11. My princess was always enamored by the spotlight."

Seth smirked as he grabbed the picture frame off the wooden mantle. His chocolate brown irises roamed over the image of a younger Alani dressed in a fluffy white and black polka dot dress standing in front of a medium sized crowd sitting in a banquet hall. A certain happiness radiated from her gaze as she held the microphone to her lips, a glimmer that Seth recognized in her eyes whenever he watched her conduct interviews backstage or ring announce. He sat the frame down and turned to face Melvin.

"I see Alani was always capable of captivating a crowd," the wrestler commented. He flashed Melvin a grateful smile as the older man handed him a bottle of water.

"And captivating you." Melvin chuckled when a rosy blush decorated Seth's cheeks. "You know Seth, I was once your age. I know the tell tale signs of a fledgling relationship and as much as Alani wants to believe she can hide her feelings, I can see right through her. And might I add, you're just as horrible as my daughter is at playing coy."

Before Seth could reply, Melvin gestured to the small sofa silently instructing the man to sit. Rollins plopped down on the couch and glanced around the room, eyeing the decor. A large 55 inch flat screen television sat in a corner of the room next to an entertainment center that held a CD player and record player. Melvin's vast musical collection surrounded the room on built in shelves along with a few model cars the man assembled in his free time. But the stand out feature of the room were the various family photos that decorated the space. Images that highlighted various accomplishments achieved by Alani, her brother Marcus, and sister Lorryn. Snapshots from the years of blissful matrimony he shared with Gladys. Photos detailing the love he shared for his grandkids. Pictures capturing Melvin having fun with his friends in different settings. Just a few minutes inside Melvin's private sanctuary, Seth felt like he was getting a glimpse of what the older man held near and dear to his heart.

As Seth waited for Melvin to decide on an appropriate television station, he felt the anxiety in his stomach bubble. The moment Seth and Alani stepped into the backstage interviewer's childhood home, they were pulled into two different directions with Gladys guiding her daughter into the kitchen to help with dinner and Melvin inviting Seth into his man cave to learn more about the mysterious man. Although Alani's father seemed a little more willing to get to know Seth unlike his wife, the Iowa native couldn't help but still be nervous in his presence. After all, this was the man that Alani spoke highly of. She was a Daddy's girl through and through and Seth knew Melvin's approval of him was imperative if he wanted things to progress between him and Alani.

"You know Seth you can relax. I'm not going to terrorize you," Melvin said with a chuckle. He placed the remote on the side table and turned to face Seth.

Seth released a shaky breath, a nervous smile on his lips. "It's just kinda nerve wrecking speaking with the father of the woman I'm currently..."

"Dating? Because that's what you two are doing right?"

"Yeah," Seth admitted, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. "But we're taking our time to get to know one another. Taking things slow."

"I see. So I take it you like my daughter?"

"I do sir. She's an amazing woman."

Melvin studied Seth's demeanor, his face emotionless. A few tense seconds passed before he nodded, laughing slightly. "I remember that look."

"What look?"

"The look on your face reminds me of the one I used to have years ago when I first met Gladys. I was mesmerized by her charm and bluntness, her resilience was inspiring. I was once like you Seth so allow me to give you a clue on how to win my daughter's affections."

"And what would that be sir?"

"Be honest with yourself and her. As much as I love my princess, I know she's a handful to deal with. Yes she's charming, thoughtful, and caring. But she's also impatient, slightly insecure, and tends to let her emotions cloud her judgment. Just like her mother. Being with her won't be easy but it'll be worth it in the end. So be real with yourself and decide can you handle all the ups and downs that are involved in a relationship? If not, cut her loose now because she deserves the world and I'm not gonna let some pretty boy wrestler break her heart without me breaking his face. Are we clear?"

Seth began to squirm in his seat as Melvin's eyes bore into him, his expression serious. "Crystal Sir."

"Daddy, Seth, are you two down here?"

Melvin's face immediately softened at the sound of Alani's voice. He slowly stood to his feet, his body still trying to return to normal after his minor health scare, and turned to face his daughter who stepped into the basement. "Hey Princess, I thought you were helping your mother."

"I was but she sent me down here to tell you two that dinner was ready," Alani explained. Her eyes darted around her father and locked with Seth's, her immaculately arched brow raising. "Is everything okay down here? You aren't threatening Seth are you?"

"Of course not. Just having an innocent conversation so I can learn more about him. Isn't that right Seth?"

"Yeah," Seth quickly answered, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat in embarrassment as he stood to his feet and walked towards Alani. "I mean yeah nothing too serious."

Alani crossed her arms and stared at the two men. "Mmmhmm."

"Well we betta head up before your mother has a fit."

Melvin turned on his heel and made his way to the stairs to head for the dining room. Seth moved to follow him when Alani halted his movements, grabbing onto his elbow. He whirled around and flashed her an uneasy smile.

"He threatened you didn't he?"

"He's your father and you're his princess. Of course he threatened me," Seth answered making Alani roll her eyes with a smile. "But it's fine. Nothing I can't handle." He placed his knuckle underneath Alani's chin and raised her head so he could look into her eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"Sweet cheeks, you should know by now you can't lie to me nor do you have to. I know you're kinda uneasy about staying here, right?"

Alani exhaled and dragged a hand over her bare face, nodding. "I'm just waiting on the other shoe to drop."

"I think you're being slightly paranoid."

"You don't know these people like I do. There's a reason why I've stayed away for so long. My mother constantly makes snide remarks abut my job and thinks I'm wasting my time. My relationship with my brother and sister is not the best. I just know this dinner isn't gonna end well and I don't wanna be embarrassed in front of you."

A tiny smirk appeared on Seth's lips as Alani stood in front of him, her head lowered and looking at her bare feet. He slipped his finger underneath the hem of her shirt, pulling her closer to him. Seth quickly captured Alani's lips in a sweet kiss making her whimper against his mouth. His muscular arms encircled her waist and held her place as he took control of the kiss. Seth felt himself getting dizzy from the feel of Alani's plump lips on his, her sweet intoxicating perfume infiltrating his skin. Before the kiss could intensify, Alani pulled away and buried her head in the crook of Seth's neck. Her breath tickled his skin as she giggled causing him to chuckle in response.

"Is that your way of calming me down?"

"That was actually my way of reminding you that I'm here to support you no matter what your family throws at you. Look I understand where you're coming from. I have family members like that too. But the key is to not let it get to you. Ignore it. Enjoy your time off and relax. You understand?"

Alani nodded her head, silently agreeing with Seth. She parted her lips to respond when the door leading to the basement swung open.

"Alani Giselle Matthews you betta bring your narrow behind up these stairs so we can eat and stop making out with Shane!"

Alani groaned under her breath and looked at Seth pleadingly. "Are you sure we can't sneak back to the hotel?"

Seth shook his head and grasped her hand, leading her to the stairway. "And have your parents come after me with every kind of weapon they can find? Not a chance Matthews."

* * *

Alyssa glanced at her phone as it vibrated on the nightstand next to her. A message from Roman appeared on her screen, informing her he was gonna be a little late returning to the room since he was going to go grab a quick drink with Jimmy after the show. After she typed a short response, Alyssa slid the phone into the pocket of her pajama pants and stood to her feet. She stretched her arms above her head, exhaling as she heard her bones crack slightly and picked up her empty wine glass.

Alyssa walked towards the small bar area and grabbed her bottle of wine. As she began to refill her glass, her mind wandered to the happenings within the past day. What had began as an innocent idea on her part to surprise Roman by arriving a few days early had quickly took a turn for the worst. Alyssa's hand began to shake as she thought back to the news Roman shared with her, information that made a deep frown appear on her lips. Just when she thought she was overcoming the anger she harbored regarding Heather making advances on Roman, the news of the gossip site planning to run a story about Roman engaging in an extramarital affair with the conniving junior hairstylist derailed any hopes Alyssa had about her life stabilizing.

After Roman informed her about his meeting with Paul and Stephanie, he apologized profusely to his wife. In his eyes, none of this would be happening if he had been more cautious around Heather and he hated that this unwanted attention was being placed on his family. However, Alyssa didn't blame Roman. Both of them had been duped by Heather into believing she was a meek and mild young woman only interested in the job she was hired to do. Neither of them saw her true intentions and allowed her to smile in their face while plotting their demise behind their back. The married couple had been clueless but now Alyssa's eyes were wide open and she was alert. And her intuition told her this appalling gossip story had Heather's fingerprints all over it.

Alyssa inserted the cork back inside the wine bottle and shook her head with a wry chuckle. Being the wife of a WWE superstar came with various hurdles and issues, the main one being dealing with women constantly trying to break up her marriage. Whether it was co-workers or ring rats that unapologetically stalked the performers with hopes of bedding one, Alyssa had dealt with all types of opposition and heard many horror stories. So the idea that Heather was the mastermind behind this story wasn't too far fetched in her mind. Although she didn't have any tangible proof to support her theory, Alyssa was certain that the newest issue her and Roman faced was her doing.

Taking a sip of her wine, Alyssa released a content sigh and made her way back to the king sized bed and flopped down. In a perfect world, she would simply fire Heather to remove her from her and Roman's lives. But since she hadn't broken any company policy, that wasn't an option. Instead, Alyssa was stuck with working with the backstabber and had the difficult task of keeping her composure whenever she was around her. Whereas the old Alyssa would snatch every follicle from Heather's scalp for even attempting to seduce Roman, the new and improved Alyssa knew she had to be more mature and smarter. In addition to being a role model for Ethan and Isaiah, her actions were also connected to Roman and she didn't want to negatively impact his standing within the company. So instead of lashing out at Heather, Alyssa chose to support her husband and stand by his side. She knew by the time the story was published, people would begin looking for any morsel of dissension to try to drive a wedge between her and Roman. But Alyssa refused to lose the family she fought so hard for.

A loud, desperate knock on the hotel room door jolted Alyssa from her thoughts. She paused the movie on her iPad and shuffled towards the door, swinging it open.

"Oh thank God you're here!"

Alyssa brows knitted together in confusion as she quickly moved out the way of a frantic Alexandria barreling inside the room. Alyssa glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and smacked her lips.

"Lex, do you know what time it is?"

"Is Roman here?" Alexandria asked, ignoring Alyssa's question.

"No. He went to grab a drink with Jimmy." Alyssa watched as her cousin paced back and forth in front of her, tapping her collarbone. She raised an eyebrow and snagged the woman's wrist, stopping her. "Lex, what's wrong?"

"Lyssa, I fucked up. I fucked up so badly and I don't know if I can fix it," Alexandria said. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she shook her head to stop them from cascading down her face.

Once she heard the tremor in Alexandria's voice, Alyssa pushed away her earlier thoughts and immediately jumped into protective cousin mode. "What happened? Talk to me."

Before Alexandria could utter a word, she broke down and began to sob. Caught off guard by the reaction, Alyssa's arms immediately engulfed the younger woman in a hug as she helped her sit on the edge of the bed. Her hands soothingly rubbed her back as she tried to determine what had Alexandria so distraught.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"The..baby...is..Dean's," Alexandria revealed between gut wrenching sobs.

Alyssa felt her stomach plummet to her feet at the news. Despite every clue supporting the claim that Dean cheated on Alexandria, Alyssa stubbornly held out hope that Gretchen's accusation was false. While Alexandria wanted to give off the vibe that she would be able to handle the thought of Dean fathering another woman's baby, Alyssa knew her sensitive cousin would be heartbroken if the paternity test results supported Gretchen.

"Lex, I'm so sorry," Alyssa replied. She pulled away to look at Alexandria, her heart breaking as she studied her. The puffy eyes revealed she had been crying for days, the redness clouding her golden brown eyes indicating sleep had eluded her since she learned the news. The disheveled state of her hair and the wrinkled clothes she wore was a complete deviation from Alexandria's usual crisp and put together appearance. It was clear the woman wasn't taking the news well whatsoever.

Alyssa grabbed a few Kleenex and handed it to Alexandria. "When did you find out?"

"Last week after Cameron's party."

"Last week?" Alyssa's' voice slightly rose. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I was fuckin inconsolable. I was hurt. I couldn't face anybody. I had finally decided to simply focus on getting me and Dean back on the right track and not worry about what happened in the past or what may happen in the future. Then this happened. It's like we can never catch a break Alyssa."

"I know it looks like things are never going to get better Lex but you gotta be strong. There are plenty of couples who have children outside of their relationship and they make it work. I know it's not ideal for you but you and Dean belong together. You're perfect for one another and you can't let this drive you apart," Alyssa urged. "How's Dean handling this?"

"To be honest, I don't know. We really haven't talked about it since that night."

"What do you mean you haven't talked about since that night?" Alyssa asked, crossing her arms.

Feeling the guilt inside her expand, Alexandria quickly stood and started pacing again, avoiding Alyssa's gaze. Alyssa stared at her cousin suspiciously as a lightbulb illuminated inside her mind. "Wait, you said you fucked up. But so far you've only told me about the test result."

"Uh huh."

Alyssa tilted her head backwards as she felt a migraine slowly creeping inside her head. "Lex, what did you do?"

"I...I...well see...I might..."

"Alexandria, what did you do?"

Alexandria inhaled deeply as she thought about the egregious mistake she made the day before. "After spending days crying my eyes, I decided I couldn't handle being cooped inside my apartment any longer and be haunted by memories of me and Dean. So I left."

"And where did you go?"

"Finn's."

Alyssa pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, her anxiety increasing. "Alexandria Stewart, what did you do?"

Alexandria's eyes nervously darted around the room. "We kissed."

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me!" Alyssa exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air. "Lex why the fuck would you even think going to Finn's was a good idea?"

"All I could think about was how hurt I was and how I wanted to forget about the pain I was feeling."

"And you thought kissing another man would erase that feeling? Look I know Dean did something foul but two wrongs do not make a right. If anything it makes things worse!"

"I know. I mean when we pulled away, I knew I fucked up but I couldn't change anything. It was too late."

Alexandria dropped onto the arm chair and placed her head in her hands exhaling. Alyssa shook her head and smacked her lips. "See this is why I told you to talk to me. Because I knew you would do some stupid shit if the results proved Dean was the father. He is gonna fuckin lose it when you tell him."

"I kinda already told him."

Alyssa's face visibly paled at the confession. "What?"

"I stopped by the arena to talk to him and confessed because I couldn't keep something like that to myself."

"And how did Dean respond?"

"He didn't."

"What?"

"Before he could, he had to leave for his match. I waited for him to return so we could talk about it but he never came back. I've been calling his phone and he's not answering and now I'm worried. That's why I came by to see if Roman had seen or heard from him."

Alyssa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. If she knew Dean like she knew she did, she was certain he wasn't handling Alexandria's news well at all. There was no telling what kind of emotional state he was in and she just hoped he didn't do anything outrageous to placate his anger. "Lex, you fucked up big time."

"I know. I just wasn't thinking."

"Oh and you think your lapse of judgment excuses you Alex? It doesn't. If anything it makes you just as bad as Dean."

Alexandria exhaled as more tears fell down her face. "You're right."

Silence engulfed the room as the two cousins became lost in their thoughts. Alexandria stared blankly ahead of her as Alyssa stood to her feet. She poured some wine into an empty glass and approached Alexandria, handing her the drink. The woman gratefully snagged the glass and took a small sip as Alyssa reclaimed her spot on the bed.

"Lex I can't possibly sit up here and tell you I know what you're going through or how I would respond if I were in your shoes. Because I don't. I sympathize with you because you're my cousin and I love you and I want you to be happy. But I'mma be real with you. You need to quit this flip flopping bullshit. You flew to Paris to tell Dean you wanted to work things out. You accompanied him to Toronto so you could support him when he met with Gretchen face to face. You vowed to stand by his side no matter what happened. But the moment the results proved he fathered Gretchen's baby, you ran away. Again. If you are unable to handle Dean and Gretchen sharing a child, why did you give him a false sense of hope that you could? Why are you playing games Lex?"

"I'm not playing-"

"Yes you are Alexandria. Not only are you stringing Dean along but you're doing the same thing to Finn now because you know good and damn well you don't like him like he likes you."

Alexandria hung her head as she silently agreed with Alyssa. As much as she wanted to play the victim, she knew a lot of her problems were her own fault. Ever since the night Gretchen crashed the Hall of Fame after party, her emotions had been all over the place and she was giving both Dean and Finn mixed signals. She had once prided herself on being consistent with her desires and needs but lately she had been doing the complete opposite. She knew her indecisiveness wasn't fair to either man and she hated how she was keeping both of them hanging in limbo.

"I wish I knew what to do to fix this."

"You know what you need to do? You need to stop fuckin around and be honest with yourself. Do you want Dean?"

"Alys-"

"And don't tell me it's not that simple to answer because it is. Yes or no, do you want Dean?"

A few seconds passed before Alexandria nodded. "I do. I love him."

"Well you need to fight for him and prove that to him. Look I was once like you. The first big argument me and Ro had, I ran away too. Thought I was doing the right thing but I ended up being more miserable without him. When we reconciled, I vowed to never leave his side no matter what problems appeared. Now you need to do the same. You need to grow up and realize relationships aren't perfect. You have this idealistic fantasy embedded in your mind that you and Dean will live this drama free life and that's unrealistic. There will be hurdles, obstacles, and problems but if Dean is the man meant for you like I know he is, you will make it work Lex. So pull up your big girl panties and stop running away. You hear me?"

"I hear you."

Alyssa moved to the arm of the chair Alexandria was sitting in and pulled her in for another hug. "Look I know Dean has flaws and issues but the connection the two of you share, that doesn't happen often. So you should do everything in your power to keep it. You two bring out the best in one another and I honestly can't see either of you with anybody else."

Alexandria sniffled and nodded again. She brushed away the single tear that fell down her face. "I feel the same way Lyssa. I just hope it's not too late."

* * *

"Uce, you doing okay?"

Roman glanced towards Jimmy as they stepped inside the crowded, noisy bar. His eyes narrowed and he grunted when a drunk, clueless patron bumped into him on their way towards the bar, his hands clenching at his side. "I'm cool."

"You sure? You seem a little agitated. If you wanna head back to the hotel then we can-"

"Look, I said I'm fuckin fine Uce. What's with the fuckin third degree?"

Jimmy raised his brow as Roman walked away from him and headed towards the bar to order a beer, Jimmy falling in step behind him. He could tell something was bothering his cousin yet Roman stubbornly refused to tell him what was going on. Jimmy hoped grabbing a drink after the show would loosen Roman up so he could confide in him. But judging from the tension during the taxi ride from the arena and the first few minutes inside the bar, he knew that plan wouldn't be as easy as he thought. He had heard murmurs backstage that Roman was called into an impromptu meeting with Stephanie and Paul earlier that day and if he was a betting man, he would say the conversation with their bosses was the reason his older cousin was in such a foul mood. However, Jimmy decided to drop the topic. If Roman wanted him to know what was going on in his life, he would tell him on his own.

Jimmy finally reached the bar and leaned against the bar top next to Roman. His eyes wandered around the establishment before he saw something interesting out the corner of his eye. "Hey ain't that ya boy over there?" he asked, tapping Roman on the shoulder.

Roman turned his head to look in the direction Jimmy was pointing and groaned at the image of Dean sitting at the far end of the bar. Roman hadn't seen Dean much in the past week and he got the feeling something was up with the auburn haired man. Judging by the way Dean tossed back the straight shots of Jack Daniels as if they were water, the Samoan deduced his best friend was either upset about something or planning to do something incredibly stupid. Without a second thought, Roman made his way towards Dean, Jimmy on his heels. He reached Dean just as he raised his fifth glass of the harsh brown liquor and grabbed it from him.

"HEY! That's mine!" Dean whirled around to confront the culprit that snatched his drink, his brow furrowed in anger.

"I think you've had enough shots for the night Ambrose."

"Who are you my father?" Dean scoffed, his speech slurring.

"No I'm your best friend that stops you from doing stupid shit. C'mon get the hell up."

"I don't wanna!"

"Look, I'm tired. I'm agitated. And I'm not tryna deal with your shit. Now get your ass up before I pick your ass up and drag you out of here like a damn child."

When Dean didn't move, Roman gestured to Jimmy who quickly went to Dean's other side. The two cousins grabbed both of his arms and pulled him off the stool, making a slew of curses fly from his mouth as he kicked his legs and threw a childlike tantrum.

"Lemme drink my liquor in peace!"

"Trust me, you're gonna thank me tomorrow Dean. Now bring your ass on, we're leaving."

Dean opened his mouth to politely tell Roman to fuck off when something caught his eye towards the entrance. He became silent as he watched Finn enter the bar, chuckling with a few other wrestlers he walked in with. Images of the Irish man kissing Alexandria flashed inside Dean's mind, making his anger grow with each second.

"Dean, did you hear a word I just said?"

Roman's voice seemed like a distant memory as Dean snatched away from both him and Jimmy and stalked towards the entrance, his steps determined and deliberate. He ignored Roman and Jimmy calling his name as he brushed past patrons, his attention zeroing in on his intended target. Various memories attacked him at once during his short trek: Gretchen appearing at the Hall of Fame after party. Alexandria's fallen face when he read her the test results. Sherman's teasing voice declaring he would never be good for his daughter. People over the years telling him he would never amount to nothing. Alexandria telling him she kissed Finn. Dean gritted his teeth as he neared his destination, his hands shaking slightly at his side.

"Balor!"

Finn turned around at the sound of somebody calling his name. When he saw it was Dean, he rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. But he was quickly silenced the moment Dean's fist smashed into his face.

* * *

_**A/N: Between Seth being placed in the hot seat by Alani's father, Alyssa telling Alex what she needed to hear, and Dean making Dean-esque mistakes, a lot happened during this chapter. Thoughts? **_


	33. Thirty Three

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. This would be the time when I post my muses for Alani's family but since my Photobucket link isn't working *shakes fist* I'm not gonna bother. So if anybody is interested in knowing (some may be weird like me and like things like that while some may not care), just send me a quick DM. Now that my obligatory yapping is out of the way, let's see what everybody is up to, shall we? Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Thirty Three**

"Mrs. Matthews, thank you once again for dinner. It was very good," Seth complimented as he settled into his spot on the slightly worn couch. His knee lightly grazed Alani's prompting her to look up at him and smile.

"Thank you although I'm not sure how you were able to tell since you didn't eat a full pork chop."

"Mama I told you Seth and I can't eat pork like that since we're both on strict diets. But we still appreciate it," Alani told her mother, forcing herself to stop from rolling her eyes.

"Diet?" Gladys scoffed. "If you ask me you both could use a little meat on your bones."

"C'mon now Ma. You know Miss Alani is too good for soul food now especially after she been hanging around those tofu eating suburban white girls."

Alani narrowed her eyes at her brother Marcus as he walked into the living room, drinking from a bottle of beer. He dropped onto the large sofa next to their sister Lorryn, who rewarded him for his jab with a high five. Alani slowly exhaled to keep her composure.

"No, it's not that. It's just that we have a certain aesthetic we have to maintain while being featured on television."

"And what aesthetic is that? Looking like you're one second away from passing out from a lack of nutrition? Being the poster child for every eating disorder known to man?" Lorryn asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Before Alani could respond, Melvin quietly cleared his throat and shot a warning look at his two older children making them immediately drop the subject. His dark brown eyes landed on the young couple and he flashed them an apologetic smile.

"So Seth, speaking of jobs, you're one of those pretty boys that roll around on a mat with other half naked men on some gay mess?"

Alani palmed her face with her hand. "Really Marcus? Do you have to be so crude?"

"What? It was an honest question." He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I wouldn't exactly describe my profession that way but that's one way some people may look at it," Seth replied, not at all phased by Marcus's comment. "I like to look at it as me entertaining large crowds of various ages with my incredible athletic ability."

"And how does your family feel about you having such an unorthodox and dangerous career?"

"They're fine with it honestly. They've known since I was 15 I wanted to be a wrestler. Of course, my mother gets nervous whenever I do some type of risky move but for the most part they support me."

Gladys shook her head. "I still don't understand it. I think it's a waste of time to be honest. And I can't believe that my baby is squandering her degree to interview a bunch of men that fake fight."

Seth glanced out the corner of his eye and saw Alani furiously biting her bottom lip, coming close to drawing blood. "Actually, WWE is a prominent entertainment company and there have been many instances where people parlayed their experience into successful positions into different successful careers. We've had announcers begin working for ESPN and some wrestlers have become blockbuster actors. The way Alani is consistently impressing management every week, there's no doubt in my mind she'll be the next one to make the transition from wrestling to a larger media conglomerate."

Alani tried to stop the goofy grin from appearing on her lips as she quickly raised her bottle of water to take a sip. A warmth radiated throughout her body at the words Seth spoke, appreciative of his adulation and him defending her career choice to her mother.

"So tell me, how did you two meet one another?" Melvin asked, attempting to change the subject to a more amicable topic.

Seth chuckled lightly as he ran a hand over his hair, his mind wandering to the first time he and Alani crossed paths. "Her first day she was assigned to interview me backstage. After some back and forth and once she saw I was a nice guy, we became friends."

"Just friends?" Lorryn asked, disbelief dripping from her tone.

Alani slightly dropped her head as she felt her cheeks become flush with color. "Why is it so hard to believe a man and a woman can be friends Lorryn?" she asked her sister.

"Girl, please. Ain't no man sticking up for a woman the way two toned here just did if he ain't hitting that," Marcus said with a scoffing laugh.

Alani tossed her hands into the air, a humorless chuckle falling from her lips as she shook her head. "Wow Marcus. I see you still don't have any manners."

"Hey, just because I keep it real does not mean I don't have any manners Alani. I just like to cut to the chase and not sugarcoat and lie about things like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes. Because everybody in this room knows you and pretty boy here are much more than just friends. The fact you think we're so stupid that we would believe that lie is insulting," Lorryn stated.

An awkward silence filled the living room as Alani's family waited on a response. Prior to arriving to Jersey, Alani suggested to Seth that they keep the nature of their relationship to themselves. Not only was she still trying to come to terms with their sudden commitment, she also wanted to avoid an unnecessary third degree from her family. Seth was the first man she had introduced to her family in years and she knew once they learned about the nature of their relationship, they would relentlessly attack him with question after question and she didn't want him to become overwhelmed. Alani's full lips parted to speak when Seth placed his hand on her knee and stopped her. The moment their eyes locked, Alani observed the stubborn gleam in the man's eyes. Without a word, she could tell he was ready to burst at the seams and reveal all to her family, consequences be dammed. It had taken them so long to arrive at this moment, it was clear Seth was tired of hiding the way he felt about her. And to be honest, Alani was feeling the same way.

"Actually Marcus, there is much more to the connection between your sister and me that merely tapping that."

"Really? And what do you mean by that exactly?" Gladys asked, looking at Seth over the top of her glasses.

Feeling his confidence grow with each passing second, Seth laced his fingers with Alani's and sat their conjoined hands on his thigh. Her eyes slightly widened at the move, nerves rattling inside her body. Seth squeezed her hand, silently telling her everything would be okay before he turned to face Gladys, his chocolate brown orbs locking with her inquisitive eyes.

"We're in a relationship ma'am. I only have eyes for your daughter and I wanna be the man that restores her faith in romance and courtship. I'm not just using Alani as a sexual plaything because I know there's more to her than that. I love spending time with her and I can't wait to get to know her better. She's one of the best things that has happened to me in a long time and I'm not trying to give her up anytime soon."

Alani felt her full lips twitch into a tiny smile, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering rapidly at Seth's words. Her heart beat against her chest rapidly as the room remained quiet. Although Seth had constantly voiced his intentions with her, hearing him tell her family the same thing made her extremely giddy inside. She never had a man claim her in such a way and the feeling was indescribable. As cliche as it sounded, she felt as if she was floating on cloud nine. She finally had a man that didn't want to hide her and use her for his own selfish sexual reasons. Seth wanted to be with only her. He was always there to support her despite her protests and he simply wanted to make her happy. And although her pessimism tried to convince her to run far away before things blew up in her face, Alani knew she wanted to offer him the same thing.

"Well that sounds nice and all. But we all know that's not how it's really gonna play out now is it?"

Gladys's words abruptly interrupted Alani's thoughts, bringing the sweet moment to a screeching halt. Seth's brow raised as he faced the older woman "Excuse me?"

"You know it may have been a while since I've dated but I know how men are. Especially young men. Your kind gets distracted easily and you love attention. Given the fact that you're a celebrity, I already know multiple women throw themselves at you. So who's to say that you won't get tempted by another woman that's willing to be everything you desire?"

"She has a point," Marcus agreed as he took another sip of his beer.

"Just because Lorryn and I dealt with a few losers doesn't mean all men are the same!" Alani's voice elevated as she turned to face her sister, her eyes pleading with her. "Isn't that right Lo?"

"Oh girl, be for real. All men are the same and they don't change Alani. Stop being naieve. You might think you're special because Daddy bent over backwards to give you your way all the time but you're not. Hell that explains why Drew cheated on you and I wouldn't be surprised if Seth stepped out on you too."

Tears pricked the corners of Alani's eyes as she stared at her mother and siblings, her mouth slightly agape. Her body began to tremble and anger bubbled inside of her. "Wa...wh...are you kidding me?"

"I've seen it happen before Alani. Once the intrigue of how you are in the bed disappears, you'll be left alone again. You're a self centered, egotistical, shallow woman that has nothing else to offer a man outside of the bedroom."

"Lorryn Jeanette Matthews, do not talk to your sister that way!" Melvin bellowed.

"I'm not self centered!" Alani exclaimed.

"Girl, who are you trying to fool? It's always been about you. Hell this entire dinner wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you deciding to finally come home and grace us with your wonderful presence since Daddy had the stroke!"

"I work Lorryn! I can't help if I can't come home every weekend because I'm busy!"

"Hell is that stopping you from calling? We haven't heard from you in months Alani! You haven't called to check on your parents or to check on me and Marcus or to check on your niece and nephew who constantly ask me when is their Aunt Alani coming home. No, you're too busy jet setting to different countries and making out with your white ass boyfriend! I'm glad to see where your priorities lie Alani!"

Deciding she had enough, Alani snatched her hand away from Seth's and stood causing Lorryn to do the same. The two sisters got in one another's face, their tensions threatening to blow any moment and result in a physical altercation that had been brewing for the past several years.

"Since we're being real, I think it's time I reveal some truths about you all."

"Alani, relax," Melvin urged.

Seth quickly stood up and reached for Alani to pull her away but she held her ground. "No Daddy! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of being treated like a second class citizen in this family all because my brother and sister are jealous of me."

"Jealous? Girl ain't nobody jealous of you." Lorryn waved the notion away with a dismissive wave.

"Just admit it you two are! You're still mad that I'm the only one in this family that managed to graduate from high school and college while you two squandered away your potential by chasing after no good ass men and getting pregnant or hanging on the block and getting arrested."

Lorryn lunged for Alani causing Marcus to stand and wrap his arm around her to pull her away. Her caramel complexion became flushed with anger. "You got a lot of nerve!"

"I got the nerve but you started this so I'm gonna finish it Lo! You two always want to guilt trip me for being proud of my accomplishments but it's not my fault you two became so complacent that you didn't capitalize on opportunities like I did. But oh don't worry because Mama will still favor y'all over me despite how much of a disappointment you two become."

"Alani, that's simply not tru-"

Whirling around to face Gladys, Alani raised a brow. "It's not what Mama? Not true? Because from where I stand I can't find the lie. You've judged everything I did. You looked down your nose at me when I decided to major in journalism. You rolled your eyes at me when I told you how I wanted to become an entertainment reporter. And even tonight, you degraded my career as if it was some meaningless hobby! Hell, you even rained on my parade when my boyfriend professed his feelings for me to you all! No matter what level of success I reach, personal or career wise, it'll never be good enough for you because I didn't follow in your damn footsteps and become a damn housewife."

Alani's face snapped back from the force of Gladys's slap, the sound echoing throughout the room. By this time Melvin stood and pulled his wife away as she started to sob, tears racing down her cheeks. "I will not stand here and let you disrespect me in my got damn house Alani! That's where I draw the fuckin line!"

Seth's wide eyes watched as Alani gingerly touched her cheek. The silence in the room was palpable as the interviewer lifted her head, her eyes narrowing. Anger radiated in her stare as she pursed her lips together, her body visibly shaking.

"Sweet ch-" Seth reached for his girlfriend.

Alani quickly yanked her hand away from Seth and ran out the room and up the stairs, not bothering to look back as tears gushed from her eyes.

* * *

"Gimme one reason why I shouldn't kick your fuckin ass!" Roman roared as he pushed Dean inside the hotel room making the other man stumble inside. "Fighting a co-worker in a bar? Are you fuckin stupid?!"

Dean roughly yanked his leather jacket off and flung it onto the floor. "Fuck Balor! You shoulda let me kick his fuckin ass!"

"And let you get fired or arrested?" Jimmy stared at the man as if he lost his mind. "You should be thanking your lucky stars that we got you outta there before the cops got there Ambrose."

"Oh thank you so kindly you guys. You two are life savers." Dean mockingly pressed his hands together and bowed at Jimmy and Roman.

Before he could stop himself, Roman slapped Dean upside the head and grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt. "Look, I know you don't like Balor but that's no got damn reason for you to attack him in public."

Dean wildly swung his arms around to release himself from his friend's grip. "You have no clue what you're talking about Reigns so drop it."

"Drop it?" Roman asked, his brow dipping to the bridge of his nose. "My best friend jeopardizes his career to attack a man in public without any kind of provocation and you want me to drop it?! Dean what the fuck is with you? You finally got everything you wanted and you're acting like a damn maniac. What the fuck has you so got damn ups-"

"He kissed Alex! Is that enough provocation for you Reigns?!"

Dean's admission halted Roman and Jimmy as their eyes bulged in shock. The anger that blazed in Roman's gaze a few seconds ago slowly evaporated and was replaced with sympathy as realization dawned on him. No wonder Dean was tossing back shots without hesitation earlier. While Roman was aware Dean was concerned Finn was trying to make a move on Alexandria, the Samoan never thought the woman would welcome the other man's advances no matter what issues her and Dean currently faced. Her heart belonged to Dean and Roman simply couldn't figure out why she would allow herself to kiss another man.

"Wait, how do you know the two of them kissed?"

Dean ripped a hand through his unruly hair as he sat down on the bed, twisting his hand to alleviate the pain in his wrist from punching Finn. He winced slightly as the cut above his lip stung. "She told me."

"I don't understand. Did she explain what happened? Maybe there's a logical explanat-"

"What kinda explanation could she offer Reigns? That she was tired of my shit and finally decided to hurt me in one of the worst ways possible as revenge? It doesn't take a fuckin rocket scientist to figure the shit out."

"But Lex seemed like she wanted to make it work. Why would she go to this extreme?" Jimmy pondered.

Dean's shoulders slumped forward and he released a strained sigh. "I got the paternity results back last week. Gretchen's pregnant with my child."

Silence surrounded the three men as they digested Dean's confession. Guilt consumed Roman as he sat next to Dean while Jimmy leaned against the wall. While he was so focused on his own issues, he had completely neglected his duties as a best friend. He had been meaning to check in with Dean to see how things were going but the idea slipped his mind. Roman knew Dean had been wishing the results would prove he wasn't the father so he could fix his fractured relationship with Alexandria. However, now that the truth was out, he was unsure if either of them could handle the consequences of Dean's infidelity. Roman took a deep breath as he tried to think of the proper words to say to comfort Dean. A solution to offer. But he had nothing. He thought after time Dean and Alexandria would finally work things out and their relationship would become stronger than before. But it seemed as if that hope was quickly becoming a pipe dream.

"Damn, Ambrose I didn't know."

"How could you? Not like you can read minds," Dean quipped with a wry chuckle. "I didn't tell anybody. Only Lex and me knew. I don't even think she told Alyssa."

"I take it she's not handling the news well?"

"She's devastated. I knew it the night we found out but she tried to pretend as if everything was okay. But then she disappeared for days, didn't answer any of my calls or texts and I had a feeling things weren't right. But I wanted to give her space you know? Wanted her to decide when she was ready to talk to me. But I didn't expect for the first time we spoke to one another for her to tell me she kissed another man."

Dean dragged a hand over his face and exhaled. "In a way, I feel like I can't blame her. I had sex with somebody else so it's kinda like a justified payback. But the shit still hurts. I never imagined Lex doing something like that no matter how many times I fuck up. I was always able to count on her to stand by my side but now I'm seeing that she's not obligated to do that. There are men out here that are salivating at a chance with a woman like her, willing to give her the world. And here I am with her, making her cry and hurting her. Hell she would be well within her right to give the hell up and move on with somebody new. And I wouldn't have anybody to blame but myself."

"Did she say she wanted to move on with Balor?" Jimmy asked.

"No," Dean answered with a shake of his head. "She wouldn't pour salt in the wound like that. And as much as I want to be with her, part of me is starting to think she would be better off without me. Hell, her father always said I was never good enough for her."

"Don't do that."

"It's the truth Reigns."

"To hell with that. I refuse to let you sit up here and degrade yourself like you're some piece of shit person Dean. You're better than that. Yes, you make mistakes. Some of those mistakes are gigantic but none of us are perfect. Your intentions are in the right place. You just have to get a better handle on your emotions at times."

"You're just saying that because you're one of my few friends."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true. Look, fuck what Lex's father says and forget what everybody else says. Listen to yourself. You care about Alex don't you?"

Dean nodded his head vehemently. "Of course I do."

"Well then work this shit out. Your relationship is not gonna last if you continue to throw yourself this pity party and let the opinions of others that shouldn't matter affect you. Look at everything that you and Lex and have been through that you've survived. I'm not gonna lie, this hurdle is fuckin huge and it's gonna take a lot to overcome it. But if you two are meant to be, you will conquer it and stand tall when it's all said and done."

"And it's not like there aren't instances of someone having kids outside of their relationship. Look and Naomi and me. I have two kids with someone else and we deal with it. At first it was kinda hard juggling my kids' mother and Naomi but we figured things out. Yes, Naomi coulda left a long time ago and found another man without kids and the added stress. But she stayed because she loves me and I make it work because I love her. If we can handle it then I know you and Lex can Ambrose," Jimmy said.

Dean nibbled on the corner of his lip thoughtfully and sighed, still not completely convinced. "But what if Lex doesn't want me? What if she is like every other person that came into my life claiming they would always stand by my side that ended up leaving? I had to deal with that kind of disappointment all my life and I'm not sure if I can survive that shit again."

"Alex isn't like that and you know it. We're talking about the woman who flew to Paris to work things out with you. The one that accompanied you to Toronto to support you when you met with Gretchen. The person that was willing to alienate herself from her own family so she could be with you. She's always had your back and always will. Sure she runs away from time to time when things become too hectic, but she always comes back for you Dean," Roman stated. "Alex could've hid the truth from you and crept with Finn behind your back. Yet she didn't. She confessed. And I don't think she would've done that if she had no intentions on fixing things with you. Yes, she made a fuckin mistake. But you know she doesn't want Balor's ass. Despite all the issues you two have and your flaws, she only loves you. It's time for you to accept that truth instead of fighting it all the damn time."

Roman stood to his feet and grabbed Dean by his arm, ushering him to the bathroom. "Look you need to go in there, attempt to wash this stench of liquor off of you and go talk to your woman Dean. You owe it to yourself and her to stop harping on your faults and flaws and actually make a concerted effort to remind her of the man she fell in love with and why it's worth you two giving this one more chance. Fight for the happiness you deserve," the father told his best friend. He pushed Dean inside the bathroom and closed the door, leaving the man alone with his dueling thoughts.

* * *

A smarmy smirk crept onto the mastermind's lips. "I'm glad to hear that things seem to be progressing well with Ambrose. At the rate we're going, he'll be hitting rock bottom no time soon."

They paced around their apartment as they listened to their accomplice on the other line, nodding their head in agreement. Glee shined in their eyes as the accomplice recounted the issues that currently plagued Dean and his unsuspecting girlfriend Alexandria, a haunting laugh filling their apartment.

"Excellent. Now I think it's time we officially shift our focus to our other issue by the name of Roman and Alyssa."

The mastermind stood in front of the large window, mesmerized by the golden hue of the setting sun. "Well while phase one was a success, I think it's time to go full throttle with our bigger plan. This will make what we have done so far seem like child's play by the time we're finished."

They became quiet as the accomplice rattled off their idea, the mastermind's smirk quickly transforming into a wide grin. "That sounds excellent. Now we don't have much time. I want this to be completed as soon as possible. Anything else is unacceptable, you understand?"

Once the co-conspirator vowed to proceed in a timely manner, the mastermind ended the call and placed the phone on the kitchen counter. They raised their glass of water and took a sip.

"Won't be long before you all get what you deserve," they declared, another callous chuckle falling from their lips.

* * *

"Sweet cheeks what are you doing out here?"

Alani stared straight ahead, her head propped on her knees. "Leave me alone Rollins."

"No."

"What?"

"No I'm not leaving you alone. It's late and dark and you're sitting on a roof. C'mon back inside before you hurt yourself."

"Says the man who does high risks maneuvers every night." Alani scoffed and shook her head. "Please Seth. I just wanna be alone right now."

Seth bit his bottom lip as he contemplated his options. He could either leave Alani alone and let her battle her emotions on her own. Or he could disregard her request, force her to talk, and risk being cussed out. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Seth climbed through the second story window and slowly inched towards Alani.

"You're so fuckin stubborn."

Seth lightly chuckled. "Funny, some people would say the same thing about you," he replied as he wrapped his arm around Alani's shoulder and pulled her close. "Why are you out here?"

"I just needed to get out of that house. I rummaged through your things looking for the rental keys and couldn't find them. There's no way a taxi is coming over here. So this was the next best thing," Alani explained. She stared ahead at the dark sky, the moonlight illuminating her tear stained face. Cars hitting potholes a few blocks away along with her neighbors' dogs barking rang throughout the air, the noises soothing to her in a way. "I used to come out here and look at the stars and moon when I was younger. Dream about finally leaving this house and this environment, living a life that wasn't stressful like the one I experienced here. Funny how things don't change no matter how many years pass."

"Sweek cheeks, I'm sorry about what happened downstairs."

Alani shook her head and wiped away the tears that fell down her face. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault."

"I know. But I know you're hurt and I don't like seeing you that way. I wish I could fix it."

Alani shrugged. "To be honest, that blow up was a long time in the making. Lorryn and Marcus always treated me like shit when I was younger and I just used to take it and not say shit so I could keep the peace. But tonight, I just got fed up with all of it. Tired of them judging and berating me as if I'm their enemy. I don't know what I did to make them hate me."

"They don't hate you," Seth said. "Siblings fight all the time. I can't tell you how many times my brother and I butt heads throughout the years."

"That was not butting heads Seth. That was a pre calculated attack but like I said I'm used to them ganging up on me like that." Alani turned her face so she could look at Seth. "I'm sorry about the way my mother has treated you since we got here. That was uncalled for."

"She's concerned for her daughter. Not surprising especially after how many times you've been hurt by men in the past. She's protective over you."

"But that still doesn't give her the right to purposefully call you by the wrong name and accuse you of being a male whore when she doesn't even know you. But my mother has always been the type to say what she wants and to forget if her words hurt somebody else. Hell, you see how she talks down to me about my job."

"You shouldn't let her opinion affect you Lani. As long as you enjoy what you do that's all that matters. You're grown, you don't need your parents' approval."

"I know Seth. I just wish I could make her proud of me. It's like no matter what I do, she's never satisfied. She's always looking down her nose at me. She thinks my career is a waste of time and doesn't even attempt to show interest in my goals. All she does is nitpick, nitpick, and nitpick. Sometimes I just feel like I don't have anybody on my side."

"That's not true. You have your father." Seth placed his index finger on Alani's cheek and tilted her face towards his. His thumb brushed away the tears that stained her face and cupped her jaw in his large hand. "And you got me Alani. Don't ever doubt that."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Alani's lips as she observed the sincerity in Seth's orbs. She laid her head on his shoulder and relished the sensation of being snuggled inside of his arms. The two sat in silence as they enjoyed the stillness of the night, the light breeze comforting and relaxing. Alani sighed as memories from the argument filled her mind, her eyes squeezing shut to stop more tears from escaping. Their words swarmed around in her head making her breathing quicken and her palms become clammy with sweat. She was used to the tension that plagued her relationship with her mother and siblings but things had never gotten as heated as they did earlier. As much as Alani wanted to follow Seth's advice and not become too upset at what transpired, she couldn't help but listen to the tiny insecure voice inside her mind.

"Seth, do you think I'm self centered?"

Seth glanced down at Alani, a perplexed expression on his face. "Do you think you are?"

Alani sighed as she dragged a hand through her hair. "Well I...actually...I don't know," she admitted with a shrug. "I'm just thinking about what Lorryn said earlier. How I'm always too busy to check in with them or visit. And before I wouldn't had thought much about it but now I'm thinking there may be some truth in what she said. Before my mother called to tell me about my father, it had been a while since I spoke to anybody in my family or even seen them. And I could blame it on work but if I'm honest, there have been chances where I could've at least called or visited for a day."

"You aren't the only one who does that. I don't talk to my mother weekly Alani. Hell do you know the last time I saw her in person as opposed to on an iPad screen?"

"But it extends beyond my family Seth. When I'm with the girls, I rarely ask how their lives are going and always direct the conversation to me and my problems. Hell, I barely know anything about you Seth yet you know what makes me tick and my interests. Maybe Lorryn is right. I couldn't keep a man because I'm self centered and think the entire world revolves around me."

"Alani, look at me," Seth demanded sternly. Alani reluctantly lifted her head, their eyes locking. "Sweet cheeks you're being too hard on yourself. Even if what you're saying is true, I don't know anybody that can say they are 100% selfless. We're all self centered to a point, myself included. Stop making it seem like you're a horrible person because you're not. Sure you have some flaws, like everybody else, but you have good traits too."

Alani smacked her lips. "Yeah? Like what?"

"You're compassionate, sweet, caring, charismatic, intelligent. I could go on all night about how wonderful you are Alani but if you don't believe it then it won't matter."

"You're just saying that because we're dating."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true," Seth replied. "I was with a self centered woman who was only concerned with her wants and desires. And you're nothing like her Matthews. Sure you may not know everything there is to know about me but I don't know everything about you either. We have plenty of time to get to know each other because I'm not going nowhere any time soon."

Alani giggled softly. Her and Seth held their gaze and she felt the butterflies rumbling in her stomach at the gleam in his eyes. "That's a pretty strong bold declaration Seth."

"And it's one I intend on keeping Alani. Do you know how long it took me to work up the nerve to make a move on you? Like I told your family, I enjoy spending time with you, talking to you, learning more about you. And we already know I love kissing the hell out of you every chance I get," Seth said making Alani blush and smile shyly. "Why would I give up being with the woman that I've wanted since the day I laid eyes on her?"

Without another word, Seth leaned forward and angled his head so he could press his lips to Alani's. His grip around her shoulders tightened as her hands got tangled in his hair. Goosebumps quickly pricked her arms as she felt her body shake in Seth's grasp, her mouth dropping open slightly. Seth eagerly accepted the invitation and slipped his tongue inside, groaning against Alani's lips when their tongues touched. He felt his heart pound against his chest, his mind becoming muddled when Alani's moans filled the nighttime air.

Alani pulled away first and leaned her forehead against Seth's. "Be careful Rollins."

"Why you say that?"

"Keep saying those types of things and kissing me like that and you'll be stuck with me forever."

Seth smirked as he pecked the bridge of Alani's nose. "I like being stuck to you so you won't hear any complaints from me." He grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her arm. "C'mon. Let's get back inside. I have an early flight tomorrow morning and I don't feel comfortable leaving you out here on the roof by yourself."

Relenting to Seth's request, Alani slowly crawled back inside the window to the second floor, Seth following closely behind. Once they were both inside, she closed the window and locked it before turning to face him. "You always have a way of calming me down."

"That's what I'm here for. So what are you gonna do about your family?"

"I don't know to be honest. I do know I have to be the bigger person and make things right with them. They're the only family I have and I can't leave with this tension still between us."

Seth nodded in agreement, deciding not to dig deeper. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

The two began walking down the hallway, Seth's arm wrapped around Alani's waist. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. He looked at her with mild shock. "What was that for?"

"A thank you for sticking up for me downstairs to my mother earlier. That meant a lot to me."

"No problem. That's what _boyfriends_ do for their _girlfriends_."

Alani laughed quietly, shaking her head. "I'm never gonna live that down am I?"

"Of course not. Took us too damn long for you to finally stop living in denial and admit you can't be without me. I'm gonna gloat about this for as long as I can," Seth joked making Alani groan and playfully roll her eyes.

* * *

Dean reached inside his pocket and pulled out his key card. He prepared to swipe the item through the slot to open the door before he stopped himself. Jitters rattled inside his body as Roman and Jimmy's advice replayed throughout his mind. He was still unsure on what to say to Alexandria to describe how he was feeling and what he wanted but he knew the two of them had to have a serious conversation about the future of their relationship. He just hoped the end result would be one they both could live with.

Pushing his nerves away, Dean slid the key card downward, the green light indicating the door was unlocked. The moment the door opened, a pacing Alexandria skidded to a stop. Their eyes locked with one another's. He could tell by the redness in her orbs, she had been crying and Dean felt his chest clench at the image. He always hated seeing her in despair but knowing he was the main reason for her pain was a more bitter pill to swallow.

"Lex-"

Before Dean could finish his statement, Alexandria rushed to him and flung herself in his arms. Dean stumbled back but stopped himself from falling. His arms instantly wrapped around Alexandria's torso as he inhaled the scent of her peach scented body wash, an indication she had showered before his arrival. He felt the wetness of her tears on the shirt he borrowed from Roman to replace the torn one he wore earlier, a casualty of his brief fight with Finn.

"Doll face, don't cry. You know I can't stand that shit."

"You didn't come back after your match and I looked for you everywhere and couldn't find you. I thought I had pushed you away forever."

"Hey." Dean pulled away and held Alexandria away by arm's length so he could look into her face. "You could never push me away Lex. I just needed time to myself."

Alexandria placed her hand on the side of Dean's face, frowning when she saw the cut above his lip. "Dean, why are you bleeding? What happened?"

"I rather not discuss it. It's not important."

Deciding not to pry, Alexandria nodded as she grasped Dean's hand and pulled him away from the door. She pushed him down on the bed. "I should see if we have something here to fix your face," she explained as she walked to the bathroom.

Dean peeled off his leather jacket as he listened to Alexandria rustling around in the bathroom. Some time passed before she reappeared with a first aid kit and a bottle of peroxide. She pulled a chair towards the bed and poured some of the liquid onto a cotton ball before gingerly dabbing at the cut making Dean wince slightly. Alexandria cupped his head with her free hand to keep Dean steady, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying as she stared into his gorgeous blue eyes. She smoothed some ointment on the wound before turning her attention to his bruised knuckles and repairing them in the same manner.

Once she finished, Alexandria turned away from Dean and started packing the items back into the kit as Dean started undressing, tossing the larger clothes into a pile to be washed and returned to Roman when he returned home. The suffocating silence inside the room was broken at the soft sound of sniffles and whimpers. Dean quickly raised his head, catching Alexandria's shoulders shaking as she quietly cried. Dean reached out and grabbed her hand, turning her back to face him.

"Doll face-"

"I'm so sorry. I'm so fuckin sorry," Alexandria sobbed, tears quickly cascading down her face.

Dean stood to his feet and engulfed Alexandria in a tight hug. He felt an unfamiliar sensation inside of him as she continued to bawl in his arms. It felt as if something in his chest was being ripped into two, the corners of his eyes burning. Dean shook the feeling off and pecked Alexandria on her temple.

"None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me. I'm the one that brought this drama into our life. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm such a hypocrite Dean," Alexandria whined as she pulled away from him. "One moment I'm telling you I'll always be by your side and the next I'm kissing another man. Even after everything that has happened, you don't deserve to be jerked around like that."

Dean raised his hand and pushed Alexandria's hair away from her face. "You've been so good to me darlin'. Hell you've probably been more supportive than you should have been. I'm sure most people would say you're entitled to one slip after the hell I've put you through. Hell I'm pretty damn certain they wouldn't blame you if you left right now and became involved with Balor."

"But I don't want him Dean!" Alexandria exclaimed. "I never should've kissed Finn and I regret the hell out of it. At the time, it seemed like the right move that would help me forget about our problems and make me feel better. But hell it made me feel worse. Just knowing that I hurt you like that. Despite everything we're going through, you didn't deserve that Dean and I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head. "How is it that I get another woman pregnant and you're the one apologizing to me Lex?"

"Because I fucked up. Two wrongs don't make a right and I need to be woman enough to admit when I made a mistake. And kissing Finn was the biggest mistake of my life. Because I know deep down inside, he has nothing on you. Yes, our relationship is a mess right now because of shit you did and shit I did. But when things between us are great, it's like magic. No other man can make me feel like you do Dean and I refuse to give up the best thing that has happened to me because of our latest hurdle."

"My hurdle Alex."

"No, ours because I'm here to support you in this unknown journey Dean. I know I've said that before but being faced with the possibility of losing you, losing us, has reaffirmed everything for me. I can't lie. I would've loved if that kid wasn't yours. But it is and now we have to cope with the hand we were dealt. Me kissing Finn was something old Alexandria would've done: run away from a situation once it became too hard to handle. But I'm not that old wimpy Alexandria anymore. I'm stronger than that. I'm more determined and stubborn. And I refuse to let us slip away. So instead of running away with my tail tucked between my legs, I'm gonna fight for what I want and that's a happily ever after with you Dean Ambrose."

Dean sucked in a breath as his eyes fluttered closed. He drummed his fingers against his collarbone, his leg bouncing nervously. Various voices echoed throughout his brain: his mother, Sherman, Finn, Cameron, Gretchen, Roman, Alyssa. The moment he felt himself spiraling out of control, overwhelmed by the different voices pulling him in different directions, they all vanished, only one prominent voice remaining.

Alexandria's.

Dean's orbs opened and locked onto Alexandria's. He caressed her jawline with his index finger and stepped forward, resting his forehead against hers. His arms wrapped around her petite frame, holding her as close to him as he could. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her body relax in the embrace.

"I owe you the fuckin world Alexandria Stewart."

She shook her head. "Dean, no you do-"

"Yes I fuckin do. You deserve my very best and so far I've been giving you everything but. Just thinking about another man coming in and swooping you off your feet made me panic Lex. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for you. You stood by my side when everybody deserted me. You helped me challenge personal demons I avoided for years. You even helped me see that I'm not a bad person like I was constantly told when I was younger. I appreciate you for that doll face and it's about time I started acting like it."

Dean brushed his lips across Alexandria's forehead in a chaste kiss, sighing. "Come home with me Lex."

Confusion flashed across Alexandria's face. "Dean, you can't just go back to Tampa. You're in the middle of a tour."

"I'm not talking about Tampa."

"Well what are you-"

"Smackdown is in Cincinnati on Tuesday. I want you to come with me. I think it's time I finally introduce you to my past."

Alexandria pensively nibbled on her bottom lip. There was still so much she didn't know about Dean's past life. But an invitation to his hometown, an opportunity to visit the various spots he frequented as a youth, was an indication he was willing to open up to her in a way she yearned for for a while. A nagging voice screamed at Alexandria that the only reason Dean was offering this chance to her was to absolve the guilt he felt for their current issues, a last ditch effort to save their relationship. However, she forcefully pushed the thought out of her mind and nodded.

"Okay," she replied softly.

* * *

_**A/N: It looks like Alexandria and Dean are willing to give things one last shot. Will their trip help them fix things or just make their situation worst? And Alani is on one whirlwind emotional rollercoaster, but at least she has Seth on her side to support her. Comments regarding the chapter will be greatly appreciated. Until next time!**_


	34. Thirty Four

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for Thirty Three. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my Dalex shippers out there. I know I have put you all through the ringer lately but there are brighter days ahead, starting with this chapter. Song inspiration for the last scene is "Lose Control" by Ledisi. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Thirty Four**

Alexandria stared at the passing scenery as Dean navigated the rental car expertly through the streets of Cincinnati. The window was lowered, allowing a gentle breeze the whip through the car, tossing her hair over her head in a haphazard manner. Dean sat next to her, biting on his bottom lip nervously as the low volume classic rock station served as background music for their ride. It was a few days after their emotional moment in the hotel room and when Alexandria accepted Dean's invitation to accompany him to his hometown. Like any metropolitan city, the place had it's bright spots where tourists more than likely visited and also had it's rougher areas where people wouldn't dare venture to. Unless you were Dean. Those less than appealing areas were an integral part of his life when he was younger and although she noticed how apprehensive he was at the idea, the auburn haired man still showed her the many places that helped define his childhood.

From the park where he hung out at with the homeless people and drug dealers when he shoulda been in school. To the soup kitchen he visited on a nightly basis looking for some form of sustenance when his mother spent all of their money on drugs. To the group home the state sent him to once they deemed his mother unfit to raise him that also served as the place he learned to fight at. To the street corner he watched his mother often visit for her next fix. Unlike the tour Alexandria took Dean on, this outing had proved to be somber and chilling and she finally understood why he kept it to himself for so long.

Although Roman and Seth were aware Dean's childhood was less than stellar, they weren't privy to any specifics despite Dean loving them like brothers. Any woman he fell into the sack with didn't last long to prove they were worthy enough to know his history. However, Alexandria was a different case. Dean opened up to her in a way he hadn't with anybody else. Revealed memories he would have rather left buried. Trusted her with information he vowed to one day take to his grave. Made himself vulnerable to her with hopes it wouldn't make her her run the other way.

So far, she was still standing by his side and refusing to budge.

As Dean continued to drive towards their next destination, Alexandria couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt stab her. She constantly complained about her life growing up with her overbearing parents, people she felt constantly wanted to control her every action and kept her locked away as if she was some fragile, porcelain doll. Yet, Dean's life was way harsher than hers. Whereas she was pouting about not being able to choose the career or schools she wanted, Dean was fighting to stay alive. He didn't have anybody to lean on. Nobody to offer him emotional support or encourage him to continue fighting for his dreams. It was just him against the world.

Unbeknownst to Dean, the mere two hour tour truly put things into perspective for Alexandria. She was able to understand why Dean struggled so much to vocalize his emotions to others. Saw why he was still a little rough around the edges. Got why he was so blunt with people. She even understood that despite his best efforts to pretend he was unaffected, why he was always so afraid of people he cared about leaving him.

The car came to a stop jolting Alexandria from her thoughts. She glanced out the window, her face crinkling with curiosity. "Dean where are we?"

The wrestler cut off the ignition and turned to face her. A small smile crept onto the corners of his lips as he lifted their conjoined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before releasing Alexandria's hand. Dean exited the car and jogged to the passenger side to open the door for Alexandria. Her golden brown irises glanced around their surroundings. A slightly run down two story building stood in front of them, dark windows surrounding the front. The ground was cracked and random beer bottles and other trash littered the concrete. A simple white door sat off to the side, enclosing whatever business sat inside. Dean informed her earlier he had one more stop to take her before they headed back to the hotel so he could prepare for the Smackdown taping later but had been extremely secretive about where he was taking her.

Draping his arm across Alexandria's shoulders, Dean began walking her towards the building. "Remember when we were in Georgia and you took me to the dance studio to show me the place you first fell in love with dancing at?" Alexandria nodded. "Well I decided to bring you to the place that helped me turn my passion for wrestling into a viable career option."

Dean pulled open the door and stepped back to let Alexandria enter the building. Men and women practiced different drills in various rings that surrounded the room. The scent of sweat filled the air and Alexandria felt her pink and white tank top immediately stick to her skin from the humidity. Although she had watched Dean wrestle multiple times before, standing inside the wrestling school he often described as saving his life held a tad bit more significance. Similar to her old dance studio, this was the place Dean considered a safe haven, a chance for him to forget his problems in his normal every day life when he was younger. While most may have considered the building to be a step away from demolition, it meant much more to Dean.

It was home.

"C'mon. There's somebody I want you to meet."

Alexandria felt a shiver roll down her spine at the sound of Dean's raspy voice in her ear, his breath ghosting over the back of her neck. Not waiting for her response, he grasped her hand again and lead her towards the back of the large room towards a small office. Despite the black Cincinnati Reds hat covering his face in an effort to conceal his identity, most of the students stopped what they were doing when they noticed him walk by. They began to shower him with praise, clapping and cheering for him. Alexandria couldn't help but grin as Dean offered the students a small wave, the tips of his ears turning pink from embarrassment. She still found it endearing how shy he could be although he was a superstar in a global sports entertainment company.

"Hey, is anybody in here?" Dean asked as he knocked on a door before pushing it open.

"Well look what the fuckin cat dragged in here! Mox long time no see!" an elderly man stood to his feet and instantly opened his arms to hug Dean. "How you been boy?"

"I've been good. You know just out here working, tryna make an honest living."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't bullshit me boy I see you out here still putting on great fuckin matches. Starring in movies. Got my students out there hyperventilating and shit like you're some big time celebrity. Especially the females. Just like old times."

Dean shook his head and squeezed Alexandria's hand again. "That's not even my style any more Herb."

The older man's blue eyes traveled over towards Alexandria, realization quickly appearing on his face. "I didn't even notice you had a guest with you Mox. You've always been a rude fucker."

Dean chuckled. "Herb this is my girlfriend Alexandria. Lex this is my first trainer Herbert Williams."

"But please call me Herb. My third ex wife constantly called me Herbert when she was nagging me about something."

Alexandria politely smiled and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you Herb."

Herbert returned the gesture and shook Alexandria's hand. His blue eyes wandered over her appearance. Dressed in a modest pink and white striped tank top and perfectly creased slim fitting khakis with pearl earrings in her ear, Alexandria epitomized the exact opposite of the type of woman Herb usually saw Dean deal with in the past.

Herb plopped back in his seat and gestured to the other single chair in the room. Dean leaned against the desk, giving the seat to Alexandria. Her eyes wandered around the office, observing the different pictures sitting on the bookcase behind her. She smirked when her gaze landed on a young Dean standing in the middle of the ring in front of a small crowd. While his hair was still the same dishwater blonde color it was currently, it hung to his shoulders and was gathered into a low ponytail. She picked up the picture and turned to face Dean.

"You had long hair?" Her brow raised with amusement.

Grimacing, Dean grabbed the photo from Alexandria and placed it face down on the desk. "That's a memory I really don't want to revisit doll face."

Herb raised his brow at the nickname before he took a sip from his water bottle. "I remember telling you that you looked like a damn fool with that hair but you always were a stubborn asshole. I'm glad you finally listened to me and cut that shit off," the older man said with a chuckle. "So what brings you by this dump?"

"Just showing Lex a few of my favorite places around town. You happened to make the list."

"Wow, I feel so flattered. I take it you got a show tonight?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I would invite you but I know how you feel about attending the shows."

"You know I can't stand being around too many kids at once. Hyper off of candy and screaming all in my damn ear." Herb visibly cringed and shook his head making Alexandria and Dean chuckle. "So Alex, seeing as how you're the first woman this knucklehead has introduced me to, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

Squirming slightly from the sudden spotlight placed on her, Alexandria shrugged. "There's really nothing much to me. I'm from Georgia and I work for an accounting firm in Tampa and we've been dating for over a year now."

"Over a year?" An impressed expression appeared on Herb's face as he eyed the couple. "Never took you to be the long term commitment kinda guy Mox."

"I didn't either. Guess I just had to meet the right woman first." Dean smirked as Alexandria glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes with him, a tiny smile on her lips.

"And you haven't fucked shit up yet? That's even more cause for a celebration."

Dean nervously cleared his throat and sheepishly ran his hand on the back of his neck as Alexandria shifted in her seat. Noticing the swift change in the atmosphere, Herb raised a brow. "What, was it something I said?"

Before Dean or Alexandria could respond, Alexandria's phone rang interrupting the awkward moment. Glancing at her caller ID, she stood to her feet. "It's work. I gotta take it."

"If you make a right you'll run right into the bathroom if you need some privacy sweetheart," Herb directed with a point of his index finger.

Alexandria flashed Herb a thankful smile and followed the direction of his finger. Once she left the room, Herb glanced at Dean and folded his arms.

"Mind telling me what that was about and what's the real reason you're here?"

Dean released a strained sigh as he moved from his spot on the desk and plopped in the chair Alexandria sat in a few minutes ago, placing his head on top of his intertwined hands. He could tell by Herb's stare he picked up the tension between him and Alexandria and if he knew his former trainer, he wouldn't let him escape without some sort of explanation.

"We're working to get things back on track after hitting a rough spot."

"Lemme guess. The rough spot is your fault?"

Dean nodded. "You could say that. I thought bringing her back to Cincy would be the perfect way to show her how truly sorry I am for everything I put her through."

"So you mean to tell me you take a girl tto visit your old foster home and the gym you used to train at as a way to apologize to her for fuckin up?" Herb asked. He shook his head with a wry chuckle. "Back in my day Mox, a man apologized with flowers and chocolate. I swear you kids do some weird shit nowadays."

"Lex has been wanting to learn more about me for a while now and I've been apprehensive about the idea. I was hoping the trip would show her that I'm determined to move forward with her and finally open up to her the way she has with me."

"And are you ready for that?"

Dean nibbled the corner of his lip as he contemplated Herb's question. Despite his best efforts, he heard the lingering nagging voice whisper to him that he wasn't ready for such a step and was only fooling himself. Dean dragged a hand through his hair and sighed once again.

"To be honest, I'm scared shitless at the thought Herb. You know me. I've never been the type to open up to people because I hated feeling vulnerable to them. Didn't want them to learn of any possible secrets of mine to use against me. That's why for the longest time it was me against the world. I was resigned to the fact I would be alone for the rest of my life and I accepted the notion."

"I feel a but coming on," Herb commented.

"But then I met Alex and all that shit changed. I tried so hard to guard myself around her but it didn't help any. She appeared during a dark period of my life and helped me see that I was worthy of being redeemed and having the happiness everybody around me had. She accepted me for the person I was and still managed to encourage me to be a better person. She doesn't find me crazy or unstable like most people do and she's able to affect a part of my soul that no other person can." Dean paused as his mind wandered to Alexandria, a smile creeping onto his face. "She's honestly the best thing that has happened to me Herb and I fucked it all up."

Herb looked at Dean, sympathy radiating from his eyes. While he was not much of a relationship advocate thanks to his tumultuous marriages with all three of his wives, he still held out hope those in his life could find happiness with somebody else, Dean included. Dean was like the son he never had and he was knowledgable about the troubled childhood he had to escape in order to become the man he was today. In Herb's eyes, Dean deserved every bit of happiness he could find to make up for the the shitty hand he was dealt in the past and it was clear to Herb, Alexandria provided that for him. Just seeing the way the two briefly interacted in front of him, he could tell there was a special spark between the couple, something he didn't notice with any of the other women Dean messed with in the past. Alexandria represented the perfect opportunity for Dean to finally put his past behind him and become the upstanding man he had the potential to be. Herb just hoped Dean didn't fuck things up too badly to drive the woman away.

"You're trying to fix things aren't you?"

Dean nodded. "I am."

"Well that's a start. You admitted you fucked up and now you're trying to make things right. As long as you don't make a half assed attempt, I'm sure everything will work itself out."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because you two are in love."

The moment the statement left Herb's lips, Dean felt his heartbeat momentarily stop. He stared at the other man with a bewildered look on his face. "What?"

"C'mon Mox you can't bullshit me. It's as obvious as a botch. You two are in love. It's written all over your face when you look at her and the same goes for her. The fact you introduced her to me, the man you consider a father figure, speaks volumes. Hell look at all the lengths you're going to to show her you're ready to open up emotionally to her. I may have three ex wives but I know love when I see it. And you are in love."

Dean parted his dry lips to reply when the door to Herb's office opened. Alexandria entered the room, her lips formed into a smile when her eyes landed on Dean. He quickly stood as she approached and immediately placed a kiss on her temple. "Everything okay with work?"

Alexandria nodded. "Hey, isn't it about time we headed to the arena? You have a meeting before the taping don't you?"

"Yeah I do," Dean answered, inwardly cringing at his looming meeting with management he was summoned to via text earlier that morning. "Well Herb, I guess I betta head out. It was good seeing you."

Herb stood to his feet and shook Dean's hand. "You too Mox. Alex it was wonderful meeting you as well. Try to keep this knucklehead out of trouble."

Alexandria chuckled as she shook Herb's hand. "I'll try my best but he can be a handful at times," she quipped making Dean cut his eyes at her.

The couple turned and began to exit the office, Herb behind them. He smirked as he watched Dean subconsciously reach for Alexandria's hand. "Hey Mox." Dean turned to face his former trainer as he approached him. "Don't let the fear of the past or the unknown prevent you from moving forward to a better life," he advised with a hearty slap on the back sending the young man on his way before closing the door.

* * *

A strained breath fell from Alyssa's plump lips as she walked down the backstage corridor, her head held high. Several sets of eyes watched her every move, some people whispering amongst themselves. Alyssa felt her hand clench her train case handle as she tried to ignore the unwanted attention, appearing as if she was completely calm.

But on the inside she was fucking incensed.

The story accusing Roman of having an affair with Heather was published earlier that day and just like the Samoan warned her, everybody was talking about it. The moment Alyssa and Roman stepped off the plane and she turned on her phone, she was bombarded with multiple texts and voicemails from friends and family members. Those who knew her and Roman well were perplexed by what was going on and those who she only considered associates feigned concern in an effort to get some dirt. Fans in the airport stared at her and Roman, judgment radiating in their stares as they studied the couple. If that wasn't bad enough, the second the couple stepped foot in the arena, she got the feeling that they had interrupted a company wide gossip session regarding them. Chatter immediately stopped. Forced smiles appeared on faces. Gazes diverted instead of looking them in the eyes. It was as if everybody had already created their own conclusion about what the truth was without knowing exactly what was going on.

The mere thought made Alyssa's blood boil.

Old Alyssa would've cussed out everybody who stared too long. Snatched hair follicles from their scalp before turning around and daring somebody else to step to her if they felt bold enough. But the new Alyssa, the mother and wife, knew that wasn't an option. Things didn't just revolve around her anymore. Her actions affected Ethan and Isaiah. She represented Roman 24/7. She had to keep her composure for the sake of keeping her family together during this difficult time to avoid adding fuel to the fire no matter how hard it was for her.

_"Just stay busy and decline to comment about it. This is our problem and we will handle this together."_

Roman's parting words before he left for a meeting with creative replayed like a mantra in Alyssa's mind as she rounded the corner to head towards her designated work station. She couldn't stop others from gossiping about her and Roman's marriage. But she had to remain hopeful. As long as she had the man she loved by her side, she knew this issue would blow over. She could overcome any obstacle that stood in her way.

Especially the desire to strangle the woman who currently stood at her workstation oblivious to Alyssa's presence.

"What are you doing here?"

Heather raised her head at the sound of the tense voice and turned around. Alyssa felt a snarl creep onto her lips as they locked eyes, Heather's widening slightly. The mother felt her chest heaving up and down, her hand gripping the handle tighter. This was the first time she had laid eyes on Heather since Roman confessed about the assistant putting the moves on him. The moment Alyssa had dreaded for so long had finally arrived and she was unsure if she could keep her promise to Roman to remain calm.

"I work here?"

"I thought you were on vacation."

"I was but I was set to return today."

Alyssa pursed her lips in a tight line and took several deep breaths to calm her breathing. She pulled her train case to her station and opened it, pulling out the various items she would need for the taping. Feeling Heather's stare trained on her, she turned and raised a brow.

"What?"

"Alyssa, I was hoping we could talk."

"Talk?" Alyssa repeated as she turned and resumed unpacking her case.

"Yeah. There's something I think you should know."

"Oh something like how you tried to kiss my husband when he was kind enough to walk you back to your room after you injured your ankle?" Alyssa asked. She whirled around and crossed her arms over her chest, chuckling bitterly when she saw the shocked expression on Heather's face. "Oh, you didn't think he was gonna tell me Heather? Ro and me don't have any secrets so of course I was gonna find out."

"Alyssa, before you get upset I can ex-"

Alyssa held her hand up and shook her head. "Please don't tell me you can explain. There's no acceptable explanation you can offer for hitting on the husband of your boss Heather. None at all. So keep that whack shit to yourself."

Alyssa watched as Heather ran a hand through her hair and exhaled. Her bottom lip trembled as her eyes became red, signs she was close to breaking down into tears. Alyssa stood in her place her brow raised and completely unmoved.

"I know I made a mistake." Alyssa scoffed at the term. "It was just I...I...I don't know what happened. One moment he was helping me then the next...I just felt like...there was this inexplainable magnetic pull between us. Like my mind knew it was a horrible idea but I became flustered with the way he was looking at me and I thought that maybe..."

"You thought maybe what?"

"That maybe he felt the mood shift in the room like I did. That he felt the chemistry brewing between us and wanted to kiss me as well."

Alyssa stared at Heather as if she lost her mind, her anger slowly unfurling. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb as she stepped closer to the smaller woman.

"As if he wanted to kiss you? Heather, get one thing straight. My man does not want you. Why would he want a little girl when he has a grown ass woman in his corner? There was no chemistry crackling between you two. No, he was being a gentleman like he is with everybody and he helped you and you took advantage of that. That lovey dovey shit was something you conjured up in your own mind but trust me that wasn't in his. So you can quit this clueless, puppy love act you got going because I see right through your ass."

"What..what do you mean?" Heather's voice slightly quivered as Alyssa stepped closer to her. Their bodies were inches apart and Alyssa's brown orbs held a no nonsense gleam.

"Heather do you think you're the first woman that has tried to break us up? Guess what girl, you ain't. But just like those other broads, you won't be successful. We're in love. I'm his wife and the mother of his first borns. So I don't care what type of bullshit you pull whether it's your damsel in distress act or planting these fake ass stories to these gossip sites, nothing you do will break us up. I'm here forever and ain't no woman gonna take my spot while I'm still fuckin breathing."

"Stories? Alyssa that wasn't me I swe-"

"Girl stop. I'm not fuckin stupid. I may not have proof but I know you're behind this bullshit. And when I find proof, your ass is as good as gone sweetheart. WWE don't like when people spread lies about the face of the company. Now I'mma tell you this one time so make sure you listen real good. Stay the fuck away from my husband. You see him walk down the hallway, you turn your ass around and go the opposite way. See him in catering, you take your shit to go and eat it at your station. Don't speak to him. Don't look at him. Don't even breathe the same muthafuckin air he breathes. Because I may not be on the road all the time, but I got eyes and ears all around. And trust me, you don't wanna cross me when my back is up against a fuckin wall. Do you hear me Heather?"

Heather quickly nodded her head and gulped nervously. "Yes."

Satisfied with her response, Alyssa straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "Now, since I can't fire you for being a backstabbing ass assistant, we still have work to do. We have eight divas appearing on Smackdown tonight. So we'll split them up for hair and makeup," Alyssa instructed as she handed Heather a slip of paper.

Heather grabbed the paper with a jittery hand and grabbed her own train case. Without another word, she promptly walked away to get started on her task. Once she was out of her line of vision, Alyssa's entire body relaxed. Her eyes fluttered closed as she counted to ten in an attempt to calm her anger, swinging her head from side to side. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, immediately locking eyes with Roman.

"Gorgeous, I been trying to call you. I just heard Heather is back from vaca-"

"I know," Alyssa interjected. "I just saw her."

Concern flashed across Roman's face as he watched Alyssa's hand clench into a fist. "Are you okay?"

Alyssa bit her top lip and shook her head. "Not really. I know her ass is up to something Ro. I feel it in my bones. I just wish she would be upfront about her bullshit instead of this fake ass persona she's putting on."

Roman's muscular arms wrapped around Alyssa's waist and he pulled her close to him, ignoring the stares from the backstage workers and other wrestlers. "Well it doesn't matter what she's up to. We're not gonna let it knock us off our game baby girl. It's gonna take everything in her fuckin power to rip us apart. And I'm not gonna let that shit happen, understand?"

Alyssa's breath hitched in her throat as Roman placed his finger underneath her chin so they could stare one another in the eyes again. After a few seconds of silence, she nodded. "I hear you and I agree. She's not breaking up my family if I have anything to do with it," she vowed, determination dripping from her tone.

* * *

The hotel room door pushed open and Dean dragged his exhaustion riddled body inside. His brow furrowed in confusion as his icy blue orbs darted around, searching for Alexandria. She opted to stay at the hotel to catch up on sleep as Dean went to the Smackdown taping, well prepared for the tongue lashing he was gonna receive from management for his fight with Finn a couple of nights ago. Although he didn't want to be apart from Alexandria, he agreed with the request deciding it was best if Alexandria stayed as far away from the tense environment backstage.

Dean dropped his bag and opened the closet door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Alexandria's small carry on bag sitting in the initial spot she placed it in the night before, an indication she hadn't suddenly changed her mind and bolted. Soft R&amp;B music jolted Dean from his thoughts as he realized that the shower water was running. Turning towards the noise, Dean shrugged off his leather jacket and dropped it on the desk chair.

"Doll face?" he called out as he began walking towards the bathroom.

The moment he pushed open the door, stifling steam attacked him, the sounds of the shower running and the music from Alexandria's phone becoming amplified. The fog cleared slightly and Dean felt his throat become dry. Through the frosted glass shower door, he saw an outline of Alexandria's lean and fit body standing underneath the rainfall shower head. Water drenched her body as she lathered soap over her body, soap cascading down her frame. Dean's gaze followed a trail of suds as it trickled down her back to her tailbone and finally rested on her ass. Dean felt a familiar strain against the front of his jeans and he cleared his throat nervously. His body urged him to strip out of his clothes and join his girlfriend in the shower so he could run his hands along the body he hadn't been intimate with in months. But his brain ordered him to refrain from such actions since there was still confusion lingering on where exactly they stood with one another.

Before Alexandria spotted him, Dean slipped out the bathroom and softly closed the door behind him. He pulled off his clothes and changed into a plain white t-shirt and a loose fitting pair of basketball shorts, remaining barefoot. Once he plugged his phone into the charger he walked out onto the balcony deciding that a breath of fresh air would do him some good.

As Dean's body settled into the chair that sat on the balcony, his mind wandered back to the day he and Alexandria spent together. He had to admit the idea of showing Alexandria places from his past damn near made him have a panic attack. Although she was somewhat knowledgable about his unpleasant childhood, he was unsure of how she would react to his brief trip down memory lane. Dean was certain Alexandria would run the other way and not look back before the tour even finished. But to his surprise and relief, the woman stayed by his side, squeezing his hand comfortingly as he recounted tales he would have rather forgotten about. The moment reminded Dean of the old days where he and Alexandria confided in one another after a long night of exploring one another's bodies, confessing their desires and fears to each other. Dean remembered relief filling his body at the thought of things finally falling back into place.

That was until they visited Herb.

A visit that Dean thought would mean the world to Alexandria, meeting the man he considered a father figure, quickly turned awkward. The moment Herb congratulated Dean on not fucking up his relationship with Alexandria, reality harshly slapped Dean in the face. He remembered that their relationship was hanging on by a thread. The mistakes he and Alexandria made were once again brought to the forefront and teased them mercilessly. The trip was designed to get him and Alexandria back on the same page but Dean was beginning to fear that he was running out of ideas on how to salvage the mess he made.

"Penny for your thoughts Ambrose?"

The soft voice caused Dean to turn in his seat, his eyes landing on Alexandria. She left the sliding balcony door slightly ajar and walked towards him, holding two beer bottles. Her body was covered in a pair of pink striped pajama pants and a white tank top. Dean bit his bottom lip as he observed the hardened peaks of her nipples underneath the fabric while she handed him a bottle.

"Just thinking." Dean watched as Alexandria dropped into the chair next to him. She lifted her legs and placed them in Dean's lap, smiling softly. He took a sip of his beer and exhaled. "How was the nap?"

Alexandria shrugged. "Okay I guess. I had a lot on my mind so I really couldn't really relax."

"Why did you have a lot on your mind?"

"Just thinking about today. Worried about your meeting with management. Was it bad?"

Dean shook his head as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "It was the typical we don't tolerate such acts of violence between our performers. I kinda caught a lucky break though because they didn't want to yank me off the upcoming tour so besides a fine, I got off scott free," he said.

Alexandria exhaled, the tension in her upper body disappearing. She raised her own bottle of beer to her lips and swallowed some of the drink. "I'm relieved to hear that. I would've felt like shit if things turned out worse."

"Why? You're not the one that punched Balor Lex."

"But if it wasn't for me kissing him, you wouldn't have hit him either Dean. If I only kept my word and didn't act so damn reckless, then this wouldn't have hap-"

"Stop that," Dean interrupted, his tone stern. "Yes you made a mistake but I made a bigger one. All of these problems we're having are a result of my fuck ups not yours. So don't sit up here and shoulder all of the blame Lex. I'm not innocent whatsoever."

Dean reached over and grabbed Alexandria's hand, squeezing softly. The move made her lift her head, her eyes boring into his. Electricity crackled between the two as a soft breeze swirled around them. The dim moonlight illuminated Alexandria's light mocha skin with a breathtaking glow. Her hair was still a little damp from her shower and was formed into tightly coiled curls as opposed to her usual straightened hairstyle. It was in that moment when Dean was reminded of how beautiful the Georgia native was.

"You know I have to admit I was kinda skeptical about coming here," Alexandria stated after a few minutes of silence.

"You were? Why?"

"I felt it was some hail mary effort to fix things between us. But now I'm glad I came. I know you're not big on the idea of revealing things about your past to others but I feel honored you trust me enough to show me this."

"I'm not gonna lie I was kinda nervous bringing you here."

"Why?"

"Showing your girlfriend places you used to beg for food and money isn't exactly what one would consider romantic. You know I rarely talk about my past with anybody and showing you this part of my life made me feel extremely vulnerable. I'm not used to that feeling and it scares the shit outta me."

"Well why did you bring me Dean?"

Dean pulled his bottom lip inside of his mouth with his teeth as he gulped the rest of his beer down and grabbed Alexandria's bottle and placed it on the ground. "I just think about how you've been so open with me since we started dating. You've shared things you would've rather you kept hidden and showed me a side of you many don't get to see. I think it's about time I reciprocate that. I realized in order for us to work out Lex I gotta step further out of my comfort zone. You're always the one compromising for us and that's not fair to you. It's about time I show you what steps I'm willing to take for the sake of our relationship."

Alexandria's lip trembled as she felt her eyes burning with tears. "Dean-"

"When you came to Paris I promised I was gonna do everything in my power to make things right with us. But I gave it a half assed effort and you deserve better than that. I didn't make any substantial changes and thought I could coast by on my boyish good looks and charm." Dean laughed making Alexandria playfully roll her eyes. "But now I see it's gonna take more than that to get us back on track."

"How do I know if we agree to try again that it will work this time Dean? How can I be so sure that things won't get worse?"

The sound of Alexandria's quivering voice made Dean's hand that held hers slightly shake. Herb's words from earlier filled his mind as he exhaled softly. "You know I've survived some terrible circumstances in my life Lex that have helped me become the person I am today. But after I got a glimpse of a life without you, I can honestly say that's something I can't survive. I can't sit up here and predict the future. But I can say that I wanna show how much you mean to me and darlin' I'm willing to give us another shot if you want the same."

Dean's offer hung in the air as Alexandria mulled over his words. Her mind declared that there needed to be action to support Dean's statement. She heard the same song and dance from him before yet nothing changed. But for some reason, Alexandria believed this time was different. Maybe it was the gleam of sincerity radiating in his orbs as he gazed at her. The thick rumble of conviction his raspy voice held when he spoke. The tightness of his grip while he held her hand as if he never wanted to let her go. Her gut told her he was serious about repairing himself and their relationship. And instead of her thinking of a million reasons to refute his claims, she decided it was time for her to back up the vow she made to him the night she lost her virginity to him.

"I want that more than anything in the world Dean," she whispered as tears trickled down her face.

A relieved smile graced Dean's lips as he lightly tugged on Alexandria's hand. Understanding his silent request, she stood and sat on his lap. Dean's muscular arm wrapped around her waist as his free hand lifted her chin. The moment his lips brushed across hers, a shiver coursed through Alexandria's body. Her hands tangled in Dean's unruly auburn hair as she felt herself get lost in the kiss. A deep grumble reverberated inside Dean's body as he reacquainted himself with Alexandria's soft lips. The sweet taste of her lip balm. The way her lips slightly parted as she gasped softly. The way she allowed his own lips to take control of the kiss. His tongue dipped inside her mouth, seeking her slick muscle. Alexandria's grip on his hair tightened, her nails lightly digging into his scalp at the feel of his tongue wrapping around hers. She whimpered as she tasted the bitter taste of beer and the mint flavored gum Dean chewed, a taste that was uniquely him and that drove her insane.

Without a warning, Dean quickly stood to his feet, his arms still holding Alexandria. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked back inside the room, the kiss still intact. Their lips didn't part until Dean slowly climbed onto the bed and laid Alexandria down. He held his body up on his forearms, his oceanic blue orbs gazing at the woman beneath him.

"Alex-"

Alexandria halted Dean's words as she placed a finger on his lips, shaking her head. Before Dean could realize what was happening, she pulled her tank top over her head, revealing her naked upper half. Dean felt the breath hitch in his throat when her hardened nipples appeared, his tongue instinctively licking his bottom lip. Alexandria's chest heaved up and down in anticipation as Dean's hands caressed her sides before reaching her breasts. Her eyes darkened slightly as his calloused fingertips traced over her nipples, rolling them between his index finger and thumb.

Just when Alexandria was feeling her body transform into a pile of mush at the way Dean was caressing her, he suddenly pulled away. Her protest died on her lips as he yanked his t-shirt over his head, tossing it behind him. Alexandria sat up and pressed soft pecks on Dean's muscular abdomen, the smattering of body hair surrounding his navel lightly scratching her face. Dean placed his hands on both sides of Alexandria's face and leaned down capturing her lips in a smoldering kiss.

Alexandria mewled against Dean's mouth as her hands traveled to his basketball shorts, her hands pushing them down his hips. His boxer brief covered crotch appeared and Alexandria detached her lips from Dean's to look down. Her eyes met his again, a coy smirk on her face.

"Like what you see doll face?"

Alexandria nodded as her fingers reached inside the waistband of Dean's underwear. He shivered when he felt her fingers on his skin. "I would love it even more if these were off," she replied as she tried to pull the fabric down.

Dean snagged her wrists and pulled her hands away, shaking his head and earning him a raised brow from Alexandria. "We'll get there soon. But lemme show you how sorry I am Alex."

Not waiting for Alexandria's response, Dean reclined her body and climbed off the bed. His hands deftly removed her pajama pants and unceremoniously dropped them on the floor. He grinned when he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear. He moved to the foot of the bed and grabbed a hold of her ankles and pulled her to the edge so her ass was partially hanging off the mattress. His eyes remained on Alexandria's as he dropped to his knees and pushed her legs apart. He teasingly placed open mouthed kisses on her legs making her squirm and giggle at the feeling. Once he reached her core, he pushed legs wider apart. Dean felt himself become intoxicated by the scent of her arousal, the sight of her juices glistening between her pussy lips causing his dick to throb inside his underwear.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered.

Before Alexandria could speak, Dean leaned forward and licked her slit from the bottom to the top, his lips eventually landing on her clitoris. Alexandria screamed out, her body jerking from shock. Dean's arms wrapped around her thighs to keep her body still as his tongue circled the nub. Her hands pressed down on his head, holding him in place as she felt her eyes roll backwards. Dean licked her slit, sampling her juices and groaning at the sweet taste. It had been such a long time since her juices touched his taste buds and he was amazed that he managed to survive without it for as long as he did.

"Dean, oh my God. Baby don't stop. Please," Alexandria panted as Dean continued to pleasure her with his wicked tongue.

Dean chuckled at the breathless request, burying his face deeper in between Alexandria's legs. His nose brushed across her clitoris, making her thigh jerk again under his hand. Dean slipped his tongue inside her moist canal in a thrusting motion, simulating what he would do with his penis later. Alexandria's moans grew in volume and she felt her toes tingle as they squeezed together from the pleasure. Her breathing became labored as Dean's tongue returned to her clitoris, his index finger slipping inside of her instead. He sucked the sensitive flesh in between his lips, quiet sucking noises filling the room. Alexandria felt her walls clamping as Dean added another finger, the digits twirling around in a clockwise motion.

"Dean, oh fuck. Fuckin shit," Alexandria rambled, her head thrashing from side to side.

Seeing Alexandria was right where he wanted her, Dean removed his fingers and face from between her legs. Feeling him pull away, Alexandria's eyes slowly opened and she almost fainted at the sight of her juices smeared on Dean's face. He wore a devilish grin as his tongue licked his lips.

"Damn I missed that taste doll face'," his voice rumbled making her body shake.

Alexandria grabbed Dean by his arm and smashed her lips against his in a messy kiss. She whimpered as she tasted herself on his tongue while her hands traveled to his backside and squeezed. Her fingers began slipping his briefs down his legs when Dean once again halted her movements.

"Dean," Alexandria whined.

"Somebody's impatient."

"You're damn right. Now take off your underwear so I can suck your dick dammit."

Dean chuckled at Alexandria's brash statement as she pouted. He shook his head and he climbed back onto the bed. "I told you tonight is all about you Lex so I can show you how much I appreciate you."

Dean grabbed Alexandria's hands and held them above her head as his head dipped low. His mouth engulfed a nipple, making her back arch. He nibbled softly, the light pain quickly morphing into pleasure for the woman. She squirmed as Dean's free hand tweaked her other nipple in preparation for his mouth, hating she couldn't run her hands through his hair. Dean directed his attention to Alexandria's other breast and repeated the same action, quiet expletives falling from her lips. Pulling away, Dean eyed his handiwork, Alexandria's breasts swollen from his bites, her nipples standing fully erect and glistening with his saliva. His hand released hers and traced her jawbone.

"I'm sorry," he repeated as he started to push his underwear down his legs.

Alexandria nodded as her half lidded eyes locked with Dean's, tears pricking the corners. "I'm sorry too."

Dean crawled behind Alexandria and lifted her leg as he fisted his dick, spreading the pre cum that oozed out the tip onto the shaft. He slowly guided himself inside Alexandria prompting his groan and her whimper to fill the room at the feeling. Dean buried his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed in the scent of her peach flavored body wash and placed a kiss on her collarbone making her shiver. The couple remained still, relishing the moment. Alexandria laced her fingers with Dean's and squeezed causing him to lift his head and stare into her eyes. He bit his lip as their eyes engaged in an intense stare down, unspoken words being shared between them.

A few more seconds passed before Dean started to move. His thrusts made Alexandria's body jump slightly as he raised her leg higher and placed it on the crook of his arm. His strokes were slow and drove deep inside Alexandria. He grunted as he felt her moistness strangle his dick. Her walls clamped around him, squeezing for dear life. Dean's pace increased as his balls started to slap against Alexandria's backside. She started moving her hips in unison with his, her ass slamming into his crotch.

"Fuck, I missed you so much Dean."

"I missed you too Alex. I missed being buried balls deep inside this wet pussy."

"Your fuckin wet pussy babe."

Dean smirked as his hand gripped Alexandria's neck and squeezed. He turned her head to face him. "My fuckin pussy, huh?" She moaned in response making him chuckle again. Dean's fingers threaded through Alexandria's curls and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth as he turned onto his back, his dick still inside of her. Alexandria placed her hands on top of his chest as her hips rotated in a circular motion making Dean growl and slap her ass.

"Show me how much you missed your dick Lex," he demanded, slapping her ass again.

Spurned on by Dean's roughness, Alexandria started to bounce up and down. Her ass shook from her movements, jiggling and colliding with Dean's body. He grunted as he started raising his hips to plunge his dick deeper inside of his girlfriend. His hands gripped her hips before moving to her chest and squeezing the perfect sized breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples. Screams tumbled from Alexandria's lips as she felt Dean's dick brushing against her G-spot, her thighs spasming. He slapped her ass again causing Alexandria's pace to quicken.

"Look at my naughty girl. She likes it rough don't you baby?" Dean teased as he rubbed the spot he hit before slapping it once again.

Alexandria bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. "Oh yes I love it rough Dean," she breathed in a choked whisper.

Dean felt the heat pool in the pit of his stomach as he watched Alexandria's face contort in pleasure. Her lips were formed into the perfect oval shape, her curly hair frizzy and wild, her skin drenched with sweat. Her movements became frantic, an indication that she was closing in on her orgasm.

"You ready to bust all on my dick doll face?" Dean questioned. He stuck two of his fingers inside his mouth before his hand dropped between her legs and sought out her swollen clitoris.

Alexandria gasped as she felt Dean's wet fingers begin to rub her clitoris in a circular motion. Her nails dug into his chest, marking his skin with scratches that would surely form welts the next day but Dean was too immersed in the task of helping Alexandria reach her peak to care. He sat up and pulled her body flush against his as her arm wrapped around his neck. Their lips met in another deep kiss as Dean's finger quickened on her small nub. She nodded as she felt a tingle creeping up her legs, her moans becoming louder and desperate. She was almost there, so close she could taste it. Part of her wanted to stave off her orgasm to enjoy the mind blowing sex for a little while longer. But the moment Dean pinched her clitoris, that idea was quickly abandoned.

"OH FUCK! DEAN!" the younger woman screamed as her body rose off the bed from the abrupt climax. Dean relentlessly continued to assault her clitoris, prolonging her orgasm and screams. A slightly deranged expression appeared on his face as he held onto her writhing frame. Her eyes widened from the pleasure as Dean's lips left her mouth and latched onto her neck, nipping it lightly.

"That's it darlin' fall apart on my dick just like that," Dean encouraged as he watched Alexandria succumb to the pleasure radiating throughout her body. The erotic image combined with the spasming of her kegel muscles caused his dick to painfully pulsate inside of her. His own hips slammed into Alexandria as he chased his own orgasm. A few pumps later, Dean felt thick white ropes of his cum spurt inside Alexandria, a loud growl of Alexandria's name ripping from his lips. He continued to thrust until he felt his penis become completely flaccid and drained of his semen.

The couple remained connected before Alexandria finally lifted her head. She brushed a few sweaty strands of Dean's hair away from his face. Her fingers softly caressed his lips causing him to open his mesmerizing eyes and stare back at her. The silence inside the room was thick and Alexandria felt her heart pounding against her chest as Dean pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her chin in his large palm.

"I need you," Dean whispered.

Tears slid down Alexandria's face as she inhaled deeply, placing her hand over Dean's.

"I need you too," she replied before leaning forward and kissing Dean.

* * *

_**A/N: Welp, the inevitable Alyssa/Heather showdown occurred and something tells me that won't be the last time those two cross paths. And what are your thoughts about the Dean Ambrose hometown tour? I know it's been a while since I've posted a smut scene but after all the drama those two have been through, I felt they needed that. So thoughts on Chapter Thirty Four? **_


	35. Thirty Five

_**A/N: It seems like it has been so long since I've updated. I would take the time to apologize but to be quite honest, I don't really feel that bad about taking the break. I love this story and I love writing but there are times when real life (full time jobs, ill family members, holidays, hospital stays) take over and you have to take a break to not only focus on your responsibilities but also get your mind clear so you can write a chapter that doesn't entirely suck. So thank you for those that reviewed Thirty Four. And for those readers that remain, enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

**Thirty Five**

The delicious aroma of pancakes infiltrated the air as Alani studied her reflection in the mirror sitting on top of her vanity. A forced half smile graced her full lips as she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her plain navy t-shirt and slim fitting jeans. Her phone vibrated on the vanity, slightly startling her. She grabbed the item and unlocked it, her tense smile quickly transforming into a genuine grin as she read the text she received from Seth alerting her he had made it back to Tampa safe and sound.

It had been a few days since Seth left to rejoin the tour and the moment his cab pulled away, Alani felt her mood plummet. He had been the one to keep her emotions under control and without him, she honestly didn't know how she could survive the remainder of her stay with her family by herself. The rest of her visit had been tense and awkward. With the exception of taking her father grocery shopping for healthier food choices and to the local gym to sign up for a membership (which had been as difficult as giving a small child a flu shot), she had remained quarantined in her room. Alani knew she vowed to Seth to make things right with her family but she simply didn't know how she could. Her mother and her siblings had did a wonderful job of avoiding her at all costs and Alani didn't know what was the proper way to approach them. Being the first person to stand up and apologize had never been her strongest trait, a result of her stubbornness and pride. But she knew if she desired to fix things she would have to make the first move.

Exhaling deeply, Alani pulled her door open and stepped into the hallway. She walked a short distance before arriving at her destination. After taking the time to work up some nerve, she knocked on the closed door and nervously waited for it to open. A few seconds later Alani's honey brown orbs locked with the matching eyes belonging to Lorryn.

"What do you want?" Lorryn crossed her arms over her chest and stared blankly at her younger sister.

"Hey, um I was wondering if we could talk."

"Alani I really don't have time. I gotta get to wor-"

"It won't take that long Lo. I promise."

A tense silence hovered over the sisters before Lorryn finally relented and moved away from the doorway, allowing Alani to enter. Alani walked to the middle of the room and awkwardly watched as Lorryn closed the door and turned to face her, her curious eyes boring a hole into her younger sister.

"Well what is it? I don't have all day."

Alani wiped her sweaty palms down the front of her jeans in an effort to calm her nerves and released a shaky breath. "I just wanted to apologize about the way I behaved the other night. I shouldn't have lost my temper like I did. After I thought about the argument, I came to the realization that there was some truth in what you said so it wasn't fair of me to become defensive. So I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Lorryn remained silent once Alani finished speaking making the interviewer squirm on the spot. A few seconds later, Lorryn's wry chuckle filled the room as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious."

Alani's brow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Do you actually think you can come in here with this rehearsed, generic apology and that would make things amicable between us Alani? As far as I'm concerned, it's a waste of got damn time because it's not like shit is gonna change," Lorryn declared. "Sure you say you thought about things afterwards and saw there was some truth to what I said but what are you gonna do about it? Are you actually gonna make some changes to your behavior or simply continue to paint yourself as the victim?"

"Lorryn, that's not fair. I'm really trying here."

"You know what the fucked up part about this is? It's that you think that the entire reason there's this tension between us is because Marcus and I are jealous of you when that's the furthest thing from the truth. Alani, do you know how proud of you we are? The fact that you were able to buckle down and get the hell out of this environment that trapped us and caused us to become sad statistics? Every Monday we sit through a three hour program of scripted fighting just to see you for a few fleeting seconds so we can support you but you can't do the same."

Alani watched as Lorryn began to pace back and forth, running a hand through her hair, tousling it. "You always look down your nose at Marcus and I because we didn't go to college yet you seem to forget how we helped you while you were in college. If it wasn't for Marcus selling drugs on the corner you wouldn't have money for those expensive ass textbooks. Or how about all the overtime I used to work to buy you that used laptop so you wouldn't have to go the computer lab on campus late at night to finish your papers? Did you block out those memories just to replace them with this sob story of us being the evil older siblings that made your life a living hell?"

Alani's gaze dropped to her feet at Lorryn's words, guilt gnawing away at her. While it was true she wasn't exactly close to her siblings, they did help her out when they could and weren't completely terrible. There were a few times when they showed compassion towards their baby sister and those moments managed to help her college experience whether Alani wanted to admit it or not.

"You're right," Alani mumbled.

"But you know what, I don't even care that you haven't shown your gratitude towards us. The shit that gets me is how you treat Ma and Daddy. Look nobody is debating that you are a busy woman Alani. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you can't even send them a quick text or call them up to see how they are doing. To ask Ma how her Bingo club is going. Or to ask Daddy about his last fishing trip when he caught his first bass in years. I know there have been times when you have been on the East Coast since you've gotten this job where you could've dropped by a visit. But no, you wait until Daddy has a stroke to finally grace us with your presence. What if he didn't survive Lani? What if he died before you got here? Would you have been able to live with yourself knowing that the last time you saw your father was damn near a year ago?"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Alani exclaimed. Tears trailed down her face as the chilling thought appeared in her mind. Her hands shook as she brushed away the tears from her cheeks, shaking her head. "I get it Lorryn! I'm a horrible daughter and sister! I fuckin get it!"

Alani fell onto Lorryn's bed as a loud sob filled the room. Lorryn observed her sister with an emotionless expression before she finally cracked and walked to the bed and sat next to her. Tossing her arm over Alani's shoulder, she pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her arm comfortingly. Lorryn felt her hardened exterior crumble at the sound of Alani's gut wrenching sobs and she exhaled.

"You're not horrible Lani. You just have some selfish tendencies that need to change. Now I'm not saying we're perfect and don't have our faults because that's not the case. We all need to change a few things about ourselves if we want to grow closer as a family. Because what's the point of all this success if your family is in fuckin shambles?" Lorryn asked making Alani nod her head in agreement. "Now I apologize for the way that I treated you the other night in front of Seth. I was rude and a bitch and that was embarrassing. I don't like fighting with you Alani. I see so many of my friends have such a tight knit friendship with their sisters and I want that with you. I don't hate you like you might think I do. You're my baby sister and I love you with all my heart. But in order for us to obtain any bit of peace, you gotta own up to your faults and use some actions to back them up. Not offer some lame ass apology that won't mean shit once you go back on the road and become too busy for us and forget us again."

Alani sighed and sniffed. "You're right. I know I need to do a better job of being less self centered and painting myself to be the victim all the time. I know we're not gonna become the Brady brunch and we will butt heads. But y'all the only family I got and it's time I show y'all how much y'all mean to me."

Lorryn smiled at Alani's words as the interviewer turned to face her. The two sisters embraced each other in a tight hug, tears now trailing down both of their faces. A quick knock on the door interrupted the moment between the two and Gladys peaked her head inside.

"Lorryn, do you know what time it is? You betta get your butt moving before you're late for work."

Lorryn and Alani parted from their hug, wiping the tears from their face. As Lorryn scrambled to grab her belongings, Alani stood to her feet, wrapping her arms around her body. "How about we go grab something to eat after you get off so we can catch up Lo?" Alani hopefully suggested.

"Sounds like a plan sis," Lorryn replied with a small smile.

Lorryn scurried out the room leaving Gladys and Alani alone. Alani rocked back and forth on her heels as she cleared her throat, feeling her nervousness skyrocket once again.

"Ma, about the other night I just wanted to say-"

Gladys reached forward and pulled Alani into a hug. Alani buried her face in the crook of Gladys's neck, inhaling the floral scent of her perfume and immediately feeling comforted. Her mother pecked the top of her head as she rubbed her back in soothing, circular motions before pulling away. A smile eased onto Gladys's mouth, a warmth and love that could only a mother could offer their child radiating from her gaze.

"I'm sorry as well Lani. Now come on. You can eat breakfast and tell me all about this Seth guy that you're so undeniably crazy about," Gladys said as she curled her arm around Alani's shoulder and escorted her out the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

* * *

An agitated sigh tumbled from Dean's lips. "Is this truly necessary?"

"You damn right it is."

"I honestly think you're overreacting."

Roman raised a brow as he stared at his best friend. "Overreacting? Ambrose you tried to substitute a diaper with a plastic bag from Target. I think it's safe to say you need a lesson in properly changing a baby's diaper. Now quit your whining and get to work."

Dean's blue eyes locked with Ethan's curious grey orbs. The baby giggled and reached for Dean's charcoal grey t-shirt, tugging on it while his small legs kicked the air wildly. With another exhale, he grabbed the diaper Roman handed him a few seconds ago and opened it.

"See mistake number one. You can't put the diaper on when the boy got poop and urine all down there. I don't want there to be any skid marks in my son's diaper."

Grumbling underneath his breath, Dean opened the pack of baby wipes sitting on the changing table and proceeded to wipe Ethan's bottom. Roman folded his arms across his chest as he watched Dean carefully. He pursed his lips to stop himself from interrupting Dean's concentration, deciding to not micro manage the other man. A few minutes passed before Dean eventually finished and turned to face Roman.

"See, not rocket science asshole."

Roman carefully inspected Ethan's diaper clad butt and held him up to smell and make sure he was truly clean. Once he was satisfied with the result, he cradled his oldest son in his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Now wasn't that much easier than using a bag from Target?"

Dean tossed his hands into the air as he watched Roman place Ethan in his crib and insert a pacifier into his mouth before quickly checking on a sleeping Isaiah. The two men exited the room and Roman softly pulled the door closed, leaving it slightly ajar. "Are you gonna hang that over my head for the rest of my life?"

"Just be glad I didn't tell Alyssa. I'm sure she would've chased after you with a big ass knife if she found out."

Roman chuckled to himself as he watched Dean shiver at the thought. The two wrestlers stepped into the kitchen and Roman made his way to the refrigerator to grab two bottles of water, one of which he handed to Dean. He took a big gulp from his own bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Anyway I can't have you welcoming your child into the world without actually knowing how to change a diaper."

"I swear you're almost as bad as Lex is. She's been researching all this information about baby proofing my place and shit I should know being a first time father. You two are about to overwhelm me with information," Dean said with a roll of his eyes as he plopped down into a chair.

Roman's ears perked up at the mention of his cousin in law, quickly reminding him why he invited his friend over in the first place. He hadn't spoken to Dean since the night he hauled off and punched Finn at the bar. Dean had just returned to Tampa the previous day and if Roman was being totally honest with himself, the lack of communication from Dean during the past couple of days made him feel uneasy. He just hoped the advice he offered Dean had managed to do some good.

"How are things between you and Lex?"

Before he could stop himself, a wide smile quickly spread across Dean's lips. His mind drifted back to the previous few days that consisted of him and Alexandria shutting the entire outside world out. After their intimate reunion after the Smackdown taping, the two decided to spend the next couple of days in Cincinnati away from everybody. And Dean had to admit, it was just what the doctor ordered. The couple got time to truthfully discuss everything they had been going through and own up to their separate mistakes. The time away helped them reaffirm their commitment to each other and their relationship and unlike their talk in Paris, Dean truly felt as if he and Alexandria were on the right track.

"We're getting there. I took her to Cincy."

Shock instantly appeared on Roman's face at the news. He knew how touchy of a subject Dean's childhood was. Hearing that he finally brought Alexandria back to the place he so desperately wanted to forget was something Roman hadn't expected.

"And how did the trip turn out?"

"Surprisingly well. Showed her my old wrestling school, places I used to hang out at when I was younger, the apartment building I lived in before child services dragged me away. I thought I would scare her away but she stuck by my side Reigns. She didn't judge me and I think it brought us closer."

Roman leaned against the edge of the countertop. "Really? How so?"

"She told me hearing about everything I went through showed her why I am the way I am. Now she sees I'm so reluctant at discussing my feelings because I was conditioned to be that way because of the way I grew up. She understands me a little bit better and knows just because I don't open up like she does doesn't mean I don't care for her."

"And what about the Balor thing? Are there any residual feelings there on her part?"

Dean shook his head as he sipped his water. "She says she made a mistake because she reacted emotionally. She had plenty of opportunities to leave me but she didn't. Hell like you and Jimmy said she could've kept this hidden from me but she told me the truth. This entire situation just got to her and she had a moment of weakness that she vows won't happen again."

"And you believe her?"

"Definitely," Dean replied without hesitation. "I can't explain it. Maybe it's me yearning to be optimistic but I definitely get the feeling that Lex and me are finally going to recover from this shit."

Roman nodded his head as he observed the truthfulness and hopefulness radiating through Dean's orbs. "That's great to hear Ambrose. I hope you two work things out because Lex is honestly the best person for you and you're the best man for her as well. I want you two happy with one another."

Dean grinned at Roman's statement as he followed his friend into the living room. Around this time last year, he was certain the Samoan was aghast at the thought of him being with his wife's cousin. But just receiving his vote of approval proved how far their refurbished friendship had came.

"Speaking of happiness, can we just discuss how unhappy I was that you didn't confide in your best friend about your current drama?"

Roman's smile faltered as Dean's oceanic hued orbs narrowed while he stared at him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he felt his body tense up. Roman felt his hands clench into fists as he tried to calm his temper. Despite him encouraging Alyssa to remain calm and promising her this scandal would blow over soon, he knew the news would reach his friends soon. And to be honest he didn't feel like talking about the situation more than he had to. But he knew Dean wouldn't let him get off that easily."You and Lex were going through your own shit and I didn't wanna add onto that. Anyway it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Dean looked at Roman as if he lost his mind. "There are rumors circulating that you're cheating on your wife with her assistant. That's not a big deal Reigns?"

"No it's not because the people that matter know it's not fuckin true," Roman growled.

"Look I know that it's not true. I know there's no way you would cheat on Alyssa. But it would've been kinda nice if you clued me in man. You're always giving me advice and helping me. You're my best friend and as many times as you've been there for me, I can do the same with you. So what the fuck is going on?"

Roman exhaled deeply before he began telling Dean the entire story starting with his spontaneous meeting with Paul and Stephanie, to the story leaking on the gossip site, and finally ending with Alyssa's anti climatic showdown with Heather. The other man remained quiet, his facial expressions transforming from shock to disbelief and finally to empathy once Roman finished. Dean shook his head and released a low whistle while running a hand through his messy hair.

"Fucking shit Reigns, that's complete and utter bullshit," Dean stated with a shake of his head. "How is Alyssa handling all of this?"

Roman nibbled on his bottom lip as he thought about his wife. Ever since her encounter with Heather a couple of days ago, she hadn't mentioned the story or the junior hair stylist's name again. He kept a close eye on her, bracing himself for the inevitable blow up but it never came. Instead she immersed herself into her work and placed her focus on the twins once they returned home. On one hand, Roman was proud that she wasn't allowing the scandal to negatively affect her. But on the other, he knew her anger was building up inside of her simply waiting to explode and that scared him. Roman was struggling on whether he should push Alyssa to talk about how she was feeling or simply wait for her to approach him and not sour the rare quality time they had with Isaiah and Ethan with talk of the bullshit story.

"She's doing her best to not let it get to her," Roman finally replied after a bit of silence.

"But you're still concerned."

Roman chuckled dat Dean's astute observation and nodded. "Alyssa has shown tremendous growth and maturity since the boys were born. She's not as emotionally unstable as she once was when we first started dating because she knows she has to be more levelheaded for the twins' sake which I applaud. But I know Alyssa. And one thing Alyssa will not tolerate is somebody targeting her family. She continues to say she has a feeling that Heather is behind this entire story and that she has something else up her sleeve. I told her that I would make sure nothing else happens to fuck with our happiness but I'm not sure if I can keep that promise. I'm just afraid that if Heather pulls another trick then it'll set Alyssa off."

"Well you gotta make sure you don't allow that to happen," Dean advised.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do that."

"Learn from my fuck ups. Stay alert. Avoid placing yourself in situations that Heather can twist to her advantage. You have an entire family to think about and you can't let Heather ruin that. Because I agree with Alyssa. Something is off with this entire situation and I would bet my last fuckin dollar Heather is behind it all despite her trying to play stupid."

"I just wish this nightmare would fuckin end. This shit would've never happened if I didn't help Heather that night. Why couldn't I just mind my own damn business?"

"Because you're the epitome of a knight in shining armor," Dean said. "I told you that you were too nice and shit."

Roman rolled his grey orbs, a tiny smirk on the corners of his lips. "Sorry I can't be a jackass like yourself Dean."

"Well it is a unique trait of mine that can't be duplicated," Dean cracked with a grin. "But I wouldn't even worry about Heather. If I learned anything from my stupid ass alliance with Summer it's that evil plans will always be revealed no matter how hard a person tries to ensure it doesn't. So trust me, Heather's conniving ass will be exposed sooner than later. For the time being, I would just ignore Heather. Continue to go out there and work and come back home to Alyssa and the kids. Yes, there's a chance Alyssa might blow up if things get too stressful for her. But you're here to calm her down if it gets to that point and I know you can do it because you've done it before."

Dean stood to his feet prompting Roman to do the same. "I gotta go run a few errands before my date night with Lex."

"Date night?" Roman raised a brow. "See you're serious as hell about making things work between you two."

"Hell yeah. I almost lost her once and I'm not risking it anymore man. And you should do the same. Don't let Heather drive a wedge between you and Alyssa. Take some time to enjoy your life with the family you fought so hard for instead of worrying about Alyssa falling apart or Heather's scheming. The moment you let her affect your life is the moment she wins. Don't fall into her trap."

Dean landed a hearty slap on Roman's shoulder blade before bumping his fist with his friend's. Without another word, Dean grabbed his keys off the coffee table and headed for the door, leaving Roman alone to mull over his sage advice.

* * *

Zariah flashed a polite smile to the various wrestlers and divas she passed as she exited the women's locker room, hoisting her bag further on her shoulder. Her phone vibrated in her hand alerting her that she had received a text message. Instead of opening the message, she decided to ignore it already aware that it was either Randy or Cameron badgering her about stepping up her efforts to break up Alani and Seth. She was quickly realizing that joining forces with the veteran wrestler and diva to drive a wedge between Seth and Alani might've not had been one of her brighter ideas. Both of them were so hell bent on revenge and were salivating at the thought of ruining their foes' lives as quickly as they could. While she definitely wanted Seth as far away from Alani's orbit so she could have him, she was unsure if the way she was going about it was the proper way. For as long as she could remember, Seth had always been nice to her. Sure he might've not been her Prince Charming since the extent of their situation was strictly sexual but he never treated her like trash. If it wasn't for him, her wrestling career wouldn't have gotten as far as it had and for that alone she would always be grateful to him. But what merely started off as a mentor-student kind of relationship with sexual benefits quickly turned into something more for Zariah before she could stop it.

It wasn't as if falling for Seth was difficult. While others considered Seth to be too damn cocky and at times a pain to work with, Zariah simply saw him as her kindred spirit. The two of them had very similar interests and conversation flowed between them effortlessly (when they weren't busy ripping each other's clothes off). Zariah was definitely interested in seeing what being in a relationship with Seth was like and was confident the two of them could be happy.

But now he was happy with Alani while she was miserable and alone.

Zariah didn't know much about Alani. From what she could tell she only spoke to Naomi and the main hair dresser Alyssa. Besides the whisperings of her not so secret relationship with Randy Orton, nobody really knew much about Alani. The logical side of Zariah knew she didn't have a legitimate reason to dislike the other woman. But the rash and irrational part of her reminded her that Seth being enamored with the interviewer was all the reason she needed.

Zariah simply couldn't believe how Seth couldn't see things the way she did. He and Alani didn't make any sense. They didn't seem to have anything in common and their over confident attitudes surely caused issues between them. Hell, she was certain the brief attraction between the two of them wouldn't develop into anything more serious. But if she knew one thing about Seth it was that he was stubborn. He would force himself to make things work with Alani despite the big Blue's Clues staring him in the face and telling him to get the hell outta dodge. He refused to see that there were other women in the world that would be a better fit for him because he was so infatuated with Alani. In Zariah's mind it was up to her to show him the light.

Slipping her phone into the front pocket of her bag, Zariah's blue eyes scanned the large fitness area. She smiled as her gaze landed on Seth sitting on a bench texting away on his phone. A soft sigh fell from her lips as she studied his attire, a muscle hugging t-shirt and gym shorts hung off his frame and his messy bushy hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Pushing her earlier thoughts out the way and focusing on finally grasping the man she always wanted, Zariah sauntered towards Seth. Her steps were confident as she felt eyes watching her every move. Once she stood in front of him, she cleared her throat to grab his attention.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see."

Seth glanced up from his phone and locked eyes with Zariah. He ran a hand over his ponytail as he slipped the phone inside his gym bag before grabbing his bottle of water and taking a tiny sip.

"Hey Zariah."

Zariah brow furrowed at the flat tone of Seth's voice but shook it off. "I missed you at the house shows Friday and Saturday. Was hoping we could go grab a bite to eat to catch up."

"Yeah something came up so I had to take some time off," Seth replied.

"Well maybe we can go grab a bite to eat now. There's a pretty good cafe a few blocks away."

Seth pursed his lips together and inwardly sighed. Since he returned to the road from accompanying Alani to Jersey, he had kept a somewhat low profile. He initially chalked it up to him not feeling sociable until he knew everything was fine with Alani and her family. But if he was being completely truthful with himself, Seth knew he was avoiding Zariah. After talking with Roman and Alani, he opted to take a look from his girlfriend's perspective. While Seth originally believed she completely overreacted, he realized that if he was in her shoes he would've reacted similarly. Now that the two of them finally admitted they were indeed in a relationship, Seth wanted to do everything in his power to make sure Alani knew she was the only woman for him. And if that meant cutting ties with Zariah once and for all, then so be it.

Seth shook his head as he stood to his feet. "I don't think that's a good idea Zariah."

"Why not?"

"I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that."

Before she could stop it, Zariah felt her face immediately fall the moment Seth mentioned the word girlfriend. She felt her breathing become labored as her hands began to slightly shake.

"Girlfriend?" Zariah heard herself ask. "I didn't know things were that serious between you two."

Seth eyed Zariah, making a mental note of her reaction as he nodded and braced himself for her inevitable blow up. "Yeah they are. And I don't think it would be respectful of me if I continued to hang out with you."

"C'mon Seth we're just friends. You're allowed to have friends aren't you?"

"I am. But we both know that's not all we were. We were bed buddies and I don't wanna give Alani the impression that something is still going on with us or string you along. We can still be cordial to one another in public but as far as hanging out after shows like we used to do, that's not an option anymore Zariah."

Zariah's mouth fell agape as she stared at Seth. This is what she feared the most. Alani snatching Seth's attention and time away from her, making her irrelevant to the man. Sinking her well manicured claws into him and brainwashing him to believe she was the best woman for him. As she stood there, simply dumbfounded while her body trembled with anxiety, Zariah felt any lingering amount of remorse she felt for agreeing to Cameron and Randy's plan disappear. She suddenly saw red, her anger slowly unfurling.

"So what you get a new girlfriend and you drop your friends Seth? Is Alani forcing you to do this?"

"Nobody's forcing me to do shit Zariah. I'm a grown man and this is solely my decision."

Zariah rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Please don't insult my intelligence. I saw how she reacted at Cameron's cook out when she interrupted us. She doesn't want you to hang around me because she's jealous. I didn't know your little girlfriend was so got damn insecure."

Seth's jaw twitched as he clenched his hands into fists. He felt his anger spiraling, desperately begging to be unleashed. A conversation that he planned to be mature in nature had quickly turned ugly. And to be honest, he knew it would happen. He always had an inkling that Zariah's feelings for him were a bit deeper than his were for her. He saw plenty of times how friends with benefits situations with other wrestlers and divas turned murky but he foolishly thought theirs wouldn't. But as she stood there, fuming and disrespecting Alani, Seth saw he and Zariah had fallen into the same trap. She caught feelings while he caught feelings for someone else.

"Look I know you're hurting Zariah. And I apologize for that. But I'm not gonna let you disrespect my girlfriend. Your problem isn't with her. It's with me. So I would suggest you keep her name out your mouth when you don't know shit about her."

"I can't believe you're being so damn blind," Zariah said with a shake of her head.

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"It means you're completely ignoring the truth here! First Alani was with Randy Orton and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together and figure out that's how she got this job. But of course, his career is on the decline so she had to find the next best thing. And that's where you come in at. She has to remain relevant somehow and what better way to do that than attach herself to you."

A fleeting feeling of insecurity floated through Seth's body before he quickly shook it off. He hastily grabbed his gym bag and stood to his feet, shaking his head. "I'm fuckin outta here."

"She's just gonna hurt you," Zariah said making Seth's movements still. "Deep down you know the two of you together just won't work and you know what I'm saying is true. You need a loyal, endearing, caring, selfless woman by your side Seth."

"Shut your fuckin mouth!" Seth exclaimed, quickly losing his patience. A few wrestlers and divas turned at the commotion, curious as to what was going on. Seth stepped closer to Zariah, his chocolate brown orbs darkening as he talked through clenched teeth. "You have no idea what our relationship is about Zariah. If you think I'm gonna stand here and let you degrade Alani like you're the perfect angel Zariah, you're sadly mistaken. You call her insecure but from where I stand you're the only insecure woman I see. You're fuckin jealous that I caught feelings for Alani because you think that you deserve the spot. But you're showing me right here and now, you're the last woman I need in my life."

Seth quickly whirled around and walked away, pushing past co-workers. Zariah stood there struggling to keep her emotions in check as she watched the man she crushed on for months leave the gym and possibly her life for good.

* * *

_**Thoughts? **_


	36. Thirty Six

_**A/N: Thank you all for the love for Chapter Thirty Five. I don't know about y'all but this past week was very emotional for me watching Reigns win the title on Raw. Like...I just can't...IT'S BOUT DAMN TIME. I swear when I write wrestling off and try to give it up, they reel me back in every single got damn time. Tuh! Anyway, let's proceed to Chapter Thirty Six shall we?**_

* * *

**Thirty Six**

"You just had one job Zariah! One job! All you had to do was keep your friendship with Seth intact and slowly begin to plant seeds of doubt in his head about his relationship with Alani. But you just had to lose your damn cool and shatter our entire plan!"

Zariah visibly cringed at Cameron's high pitched rant as she watched the petite woman pace back and forth in front of her inside Randy's personal dressing room. She dragged her hand through her messy blonde hair and exhaled, squirming slightly as she felt Randy's disapproving glare on her.

"Look I know I messed up. My temper got the best of me before I could stop myself. But I'm sure once I apologize to Seth everything can get back on track. Lemme just try calling him now."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Seth's number. The hopefulness in her gaze diminished when she was sent to voicemail after a few rings. "I guess he's busy," she mumbled as she lowered the phone from her ear and sat it next to her.

"You actually think Rollins is going to answer your calls? You called his girlfriend a slut and vowed that she would break his heart when it was all said and done. Don't be so damn naieve Zariah. Seth already proved how loyal he is to Alani when he told you he couldn't be your friend any more. But you flying off the handle just put the nail in the fuckin coffin in y'all so called friendship. Just accept the fact he wants nothing to do with you anymore."

Realizing Cameron's words were true, Zariah lowered her head and sighed as Cameron released a disgruntled grunt and stomped her foot. Memories of Seth's enraged expression filled Zariah's mind making her shake her head. Throughout all the years she had known the man, she had never been the victim of his ire. She managed to stay on his good side and avoided engaging in tense arguments with him. But the other day, her emotions made her lose her composure. Just hearing Seth was willing to cut her loose to make Alani feel more at ease cut her deep. On one hand, Zariah loved that Seth was thoughtful enough to alleviate his girlfriend's uneasiness and eliminate any woman from his life that she didn't feel comfortable being around him. But on the other, she truly felt like Alani wasn't worthy of such an honor. Zariah knew deep in her soul that she was the perfect woman for Seth and that Alani would do nothing but ruin him in the end. But it just drove the blonde woman insane that Seth was unwilling to see the truth staring him right in the damn face. She had waited for years for Seth to reciprocate the feelings she had harbored for him since their time in ROH. But now with Alani firmly planted in his life, it looked like that wouldn't happen any time soon. Maybe it was time she accepted defeat and moved on with her life.

"So I guess that's it," Zariah said after a few moments of silence.

Cameron stopped typing away on her cell phone, her head whipping up to eye the other woman. "What?"

"Since I fucked up the plan and Seth has shown he's completely committed to Alani, that means the plan is a bust and we go our separate ways right?"

Randy chuckled and shook his head, the first noise the veteran made since Cameron pushed her way inside his locker room dragging Zariah behind her. "See that's the difference between people like me and people like you two."

"What are you rambling about Orton?"

"One little setback and you two want to call it quits? One argument with Rollins and you're falling apart? Get a grip ladies! I did not join forces with you both to lose to Rollins. No, the plan was for us to break apart their relationship and it's still going to happen if I have anything to say about it."

"But our plan is dead Randy. Seth will never forgive Zariah after the way she trashed Alani."

"Then we come up with another plan! Hell the way I see it, Zariah kinda helped us out."

Zariah raised her brow. "I did?"

"Yes. Because as much as Rollins may want to appear that he wasn't rattled by what you said, I know he was. He's insecure and just the thought of his precious sweet cheeks betraying him has him shook."

Cameron tilted her head to the side as she mulled over Randy's words, her eyes lighting up a few seconds later. "And we can make Zariah's prediction become true!"

"What?" Zariah asked, her head swiveling to glance at Cameron and Randy. "How do you two suppose we do that?"

Randy stood to his feet, waving Zariah's question away with his hand. "Don't worry about that minor detail. Just leave everything up to me. By the time I'm done, we'll have everything we want," he said as he made his way to the door. Before he opened it, he whirled around to face the younger woman. "But Zariah if you want to bow out now, I'll completely understand."

"You would?" Zariah crossed her arms across her chest and eyed Randy suspiciously.

"Yes. I would never want you to do something against your conscience. I mean you'll be back in developmental with the rest of the rookies, lonely while Seth finds another diva to snuggle up to to help him get over his heartbreak with Alani once we successfully break them two up. But hey at least your conscience will be clear."

Zariah exhaled, dueling thoughts battling inside of her head. Once she realized Randy had her right where he wanted, she reluctantly nodded her head and stood to her feet.

"I'm in."

A smarmy smirk spread across Randy's lips as he swung his door open, gesturing to the hallway. Cameron and Zariah stepped out the room as he leaned against the doorframe. "Good. Now I'll keep you all posted once I get everything rolling. And relax. Everything will work out and before you know it, we'll have the revenge we want on Alani and that weasel Rollins."

Not waiting on either woman to respond, Randy stepped back inside his locker room and closed the door. Zariah turned to face Cameron, a worried expression on her face as she bit on the corner of her lip. "I don't have a good feeling about this Cam."

Cameron smacked her lips and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You heard Randy. He has it all under control. You worry too fuckin much girl," she assured her as she began to walk away.

Zariah tossed her hands in the air and followed the smaller diva towards their own locker room, neither of them noticing the pair of narrowed eyes watching their every move.

* * *

Alani tilted her head in greeting as she passed by a few of her co-workers in the hotel corridor. She tousled her hair with one hand while the other held a large pizza, the delicious aroma invading her nostrils and making her mouth water. She felt her palms become slightly sweaty as she neared her destination. Alani had finally rejoined the tour after her visit to Jersey to check on her father. Although her trip ended better than it began once she sat down with her family and hashing out a few of their issues, she was honestly excited to be back on the road. She missed the hustle of visiting town after town for shows and interacting with fans. She found life mundane without the chaotic atmosphere she experienced backstage at Raw. But above everything else, she missed a certain cocky and charming man that managed to make the butterflies constantly flutter rapidly in her stomach with just a mere glance in her direction.

Alani couldn't wait to be reunited with her boyfriend again.

Once the term boyfriend crossed her mind, a goofy grin appeared on Alani's lips. After months of dodging the truth about their attraction towards one another and her reluctance to remove Randy from her life for good, her and Seth were officially a couple. While she was overwhelmed with joy at the new development, Alani still kept the piece of information to herself. She knew her friends were going through their own problems and she didn't want to appear to be rude by throwing her good fortune in their face. So for now, she would keep the news to herself until she saw Alyssa and Alexandria again to catch up with them.

Alani's steps slowed as she reached a closed door. Inhaling slowly, she knocked a few times and waited for it to open. A few seconds passed before the door swung open revealing a shirtless Seth. The calmness that she conjured up quickly disappeared at the sight. This was the first time she had seen the wrestler since he left Jersey and it was taking every ounce of restraint inside of her not to pounce him.

"So do you typically open the door shirtless Rollins?"

Seth smirked. "Only when I'm in the middle of getting dressed after showering." He stepped back to let Alani step inside his hotel room.

The image of Seth standing naked in the shower, water droplets cascading down his tanned muscular frame made the fluttering in Alani's stomach move lower to the apex between her thighs. Biting her bottom lip to stifle a moan, she walked inside the hotel room feeling Seth's gaze on her body as she moved. The interviewer placed the pizza on the wooden desk and began to shrug her jacket off her shoulders.

"I missed you."

Alani visibly shivered as she felt Seth's warm breath ghost over the nape of her neck. His muscular arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body into his as his other free hand grasped her chin and turned her to face him. Seth's lips covered hers in a sizzling kiss before she could utter a word. She instantly melted in his embrace and turned around completely so she could wrap her own arms around his neck. Her full lips parted as she pulled Seth's top lip into her mouth with her teeth, his satisfied growl filling the room. Seth's hands dropped to her ass and squeezed a generous amount of flesh causing Alani to mewl against his lips. Seth's tongue slid against Alani's and trapped it in a sensual struggle. Her heart pounded against her chest, mimicking his own heart beat and she felt herself become light headed from the lack of oxygen, her knees buckling and threatening to give way.

Right before she could fall to the floor, Seth pulled away and pressed his forehead against Alani's. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt him place a soft kiss on the bridge of her nose. An easy grin appeared on Seth's face and Alani found herself smiling back at him.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful kissing me like that and stealing my breath away Rollins?"

Seth chuckled as he pulled away, leading Alani towards the queen sized bed. "Couldn't help myself sweet cheeks. Wanted to show you how much I missed kissing those lips."

A deep blush colored Alani's cheeks as she flopped down onto Seth's bed and kicked off her sandals. She watched him move around the room, grabbing the pizza and a t-shirt, before rejoining her as he pulled his shirt on.

"You can keep your shirt off if you want."

Seth looked at Alani and raised his brow. "Really? And why is that?"

"Don't want you to be uncomfortable in your own room Rollins. So if you're at ease being shirtless I have no issue with it."

Amusement twinkled in Seth's eyes as they stared at one another. "Look at you being considerate sweet cheeks."

Alani shrugged as she grabbed a slice of supreme pizza and started nibbling on it. "It's the least I can do."

Seth chuckled and shook his head. "I rather slip it on though. Don't want to make you pass out from staring at my chest."

Alani glared at Seth and playfully pushed him in the chest, making his laughter intensify. He quickly snagged her wrist and pulled her close to him, placing another kiss on her lips. He pulled away after a few seconds and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I missed you too." The words tumbled from Alani's lips before she could stop them.

Seth's grin widened at the admission as he nodded his head. "How was the rest of the visit after I left?"

Alani exhaled as she leaned against Seth's chest, his arm automatically corralling her waist. "Surprisingly we didn't kill one another. I sat down with Lo, Marcus, and mama and we somewhat hashed things out. I finally saw things from their perspective and realized that there are some things I need to change about myself. And they finally admitted the flaws they need to work on as well. Things aren't perfect but they're better than they once were."

"Well at least things are moving in the right direction. I'm proud of you Matthews."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you swallowed your pride and actually took the first step to fix things between you and your family. I know how stubborn you can be so for you to do that shows how much you've grown."

Alani looked down at her hands shyly as she felt herself beaming with happiness at Seth's compliment. She had to admit it felt good for once not being at odds with her family and she was definitely looking forward on fixing their relationship. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she was determined to prove that she was capable of being mature enough to forge a closer relationship with her siblings and mother.

"Mama also said next time I came home if I wanted to bring my boyfriend _Seth_ along I was more than welcome to do so."

Seth took a bite of his pizza and swallowed. "I guess she likes me now that she calls me by my real name."

"Like is kind of stretching it. Tolerate is more appropriate," Alani said with a giggle.

"Regardless of how she feels about me, I would be more than happy to go with you to visit your family if you want me to."

Alani glanced up at Seth, adoration twinkling in her orbs. "Thanks babe. That means a lot to me," she replied making Seth to smile at the term of endearment. "So what's been going on with you? Been staying out of trouble while I been gone?"

Alani watched as Seth's smile faltered slightly making her raise her brow. She sat up and crossed her arms as he pushed his hair back. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad happened."

"So something did happen."

"Look, if I tell you you gotta promise to not fly off the handle Alani."

"Depends on what it is."

"Sweet cheeks..."

"Fine Seth, I'll remain calm," Alani promised. "Now what happened?"

Deciding he didn't want to hold any secrets from his girlfriend, Seth described his latest interaction with Zariah. Alani remained silent as she listened, her jaw twitching as she struggled to not blow up. Once Seth finished, he waited for Alani to respond, bracing himself for her reaction.

"You didn't have to end your friendship with Zariah, Seth."

"So you would've been perfectly fine if I remained friends with a woman I used to have sex?"

Alani exhaled and slowly shook her head. "Well, not really. But I didn't want to appear to be one of those jealous, insecure girlfriends that forced you to end friendships with people that were in your life before I appeared Seth."

"You didn't force me Alani. It was something that I wanted to do." Seth sat up and reached for Alani's hand. His fingers intertwined with hers and he gave her hand a firm squeeze as they held one another's stare. "When I took the time to think things over I realized the only reason she remained in my life for so long was because she was an outlet for me sexually. But now that I'm building something deeper with you, she's no longer needed," he explained. "I know if the roles were reversed and you were still cordial with Orton, I would not like that shit at all. So I felt like I needed to cut Zariah out of my life to show you how serious I am about us. I never want you to doubt that you're the only woman for me Alani."

Alani expelled a deep breath as she consumed Seth's words, her mind in a tailspin as her heart rate sped up. For as long as she could remember, she yearned for a man that was only committed to her and nobody else. One that was determined to treat her like a queen and shower her with affection. Now that she had a man like that in her life, everything felt surreal to her as if she was dreaming. But as she gazed into Seth's chocolate brown eyes and observed the sincerity and truthfulness radiating throughout his gaze, Alani realized that this was indeed reality.

"I think you're the first man to tell me that," Alani replied after a few moments of silence with a shaky chuckle. "But thank you. That means a lot to me Seth."

Before Seth could react, Alani leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The move caught the man off guard as he stumbled backwards before quickly regaining his bearings and engulfing Alani in an embrace. He quickly pulled her onto his lap and leaned back against the headboard as her arms wrapped around his neck. The deepening of the kiss along with Alani's hips rotating on top of his crotch made Seth groan loudly, his head lulling backwards and breaking the kiss. Alani's lips immediately latched onto his neck, sucking and nipping his skin softly prompting his penis to swell underneath the mesh material gym shorts he wore and poke Alani in her thigh.

"You're gonna be the death of me sweet cheeks," Seth moaned.

"At least you'll enjoy your demise." Alani laughed against Seth's Adam's apple. She yelped quietly as he pinched her hips.

"I have a question I wanna ask you."

"What is it?" Alani moved to the other side of Seth's neck and peppered his skin with open mouth kisses.

"Well Raw is gonna be in Des Moines in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if you would like to meet my family."

Alani completely stopped moving and pulled away from Seth's neck. She looked at him to determine if he was joking. But once she saw he was serious, she gulped nervously. "You want me to meet your family? Really?"

"Yes, really." Seth chuckled.

"You don't have to introduce me to your family just because you met mine Seth," Alani assured him.

"That's not why I'm asking you. I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, before we took the trip to Jersey. I know we finally admitted to ourselves that we're exclusive and we haven't been dating long but I really want them to meet you. To meet the woman that means a lot to me."

Alani's cheeks became flushed with color at Seth's words as she nervously ran a hand through her hair. "Seth..I don't...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

Alani climbed off the bed and started pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. "You know no man has ever deemed me worthy enough to meet their family before. I wouldn't know what to wear or say or do."

Seth quickly stood to his feet and snagged Alani by her waist stopping her movements. He placed a tender kiss on her temple. "Just be yourself Alani. That's all I want."

Alani eyed Seth with a twinge of trepidation as she considered his offer. Things were going so well between the two of them and she didn't want to jeopardize that by refusing to meet his family when he was so willing to meet hers. But she couldn't lie. She was terrified of the possibility of Seth's family not liking her. What if they didn't like the way she talked or dressed? What if they weren't comfortable with their son dating a Black woman? Every possible nightmare scenario ran through her mind prompting her leg to bounce erratically, her nerves spiraling out of control.

A sense of calmness washed over Alani as Seth lifted her head with his index finger and the two of them locked eyes. She felt her resolve slowly crumble at the gleam of hopefulness in his orbs. It was at that point when she realized that his request was the sign of a big step for Seth. She wasn't the only one trying to overcome heartbreak as he was too. By him inviting her to meet his family, he was opening up a part of his life that he had kept closed off to other women for a while. It was an honor that she should be ecstatic he offered her and she realized she couldn't let it go to waste.

Alani nodded. "Okay. I'll meet your family. I just hope they don't hate me," she murmured.

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure Rollins?"

Seth leaned forward and kissed Alani tenderly before pulling away, a smile on his face. "Because I'm positive once they get to know you, they'll find you amazing just like I do," he simply said.

* * *

"Roman, where are you?" Alyssa called out as she entered the house. She dropped her keys on the table sitting next to the door and kicked off her shoes.

"I'm in the den gorgeous!"

Alyssa started walking towards the den, flipping through the mail as she walked. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she got closer, the sounds of Isaiah's excited babbling to his father greeting her. A few seconds later she stopped in the doorway of the den and leaned against the frame. A wide smile appeared on her face as she watched Roman fiddling around with the wires to the television, Isaiah's wide brown eyes watching his every move as Ethan crawled around the room looking to grab something he had no business grabbing. Roman's eyes beamed as he talked to Isaiah, laughing at his son's infectious happiness before returning his attention to the task at hand.

"And what are you three up to?"

Roman glanced up at his wife, a crooked grin on his face. His gaze swept over her appearance, appreciating the way her loose fitting maxi skirt hung slightly past her hips and exposing a sliver of skin, a matching black tank top covering her upper half but still revealing a teasing peak of her cleavage. He subconsciously licked his lips as he stood to his feet. Alyssa walked into the room and immediately found herself wrapped in Roman's arms as he brushed his lips across hers.

"We were just trying to set up a surprise for Mama before she got back home from getting her nails done."

"A surprise?" Alyssa raised a brow. "What do you have up your sleeve Reigns?"

"I know things have been chaotic with us finishing the plans for the boys' birthday party so I was thinking it would be nice to spend a nice quiet night at home with just us four. How does that sound?"

Alyssa nodded her head as she crouched to pick up Isaiah and kissed his chubby cheek as he reached for her large hoop earring. "That sounds great Ro. But what's my surprise?"

Chuckling at his wife's impatience, Roman grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch so she could sit while he sat on the coffee table blocking her view of the television. "Remember when we first started dating and you told me how one of your favorite childhood memories was playing video games with your brother?"

"Roman, that was so damn long ago. How do you remember me saying that?"

"I remember everything you say. You should know that by now Alyssa," Roman told her making her blush. "Well I did some researching. And after looking long and hard, I was able to find this gem."

Roman moved out the way and gestured towards the entertainment center next to the DVD player. Alyssa's eyes widened when she spotted the Super Nintendo game console before her head quickly whipped to face her husband. "How did you find this?"

"It wasn't easy. I searched all on eBay for all the equipment and games you said you loved. I was just thinking that it would be something different for us to enjoy a night of playing old school video games and eating food that's completely bad for us."

Alyssa giggled as she watched Roman sat on the floor and excitedly show her the games he purchased. From Street Fighter 2 to Mortal Kombat to Super Mario Brothers, Roman made sure he covered all bases. As she observed him battle Ethan from grabbing one of the games and tossing it across the room while he described his experience tracking down the games, Alyssa felt her heart swell inside her chest. Just when she thought Roman couldn't top the way he treated her, he proved her wrong. Although the action appeared to be very minor, it meant the world to the makeup artist. She still remembered the date she animatedly told Roman about her many video game battles with her brother, a moment that took place very early in their relationship. The simple fact that he remembered the detail showed Alyssa how attentive and loving her husband was.

"Gorgeous, did you hear a word I said?"

Alyssa's thoughts were interrupted by Roman's question. She turned her head and sheepishly smiled at him, shaking her head. "Sorry. What happened?"

"I asked you which game did you wanna play first?"

"Mario. It's my favorite," Alyssa quickly answered.

Roman nodded and grabbed the game to insert it inside the game console. As the opening credits ran, he stood to his feet and plopped on the couch next to his wife. His arm instantly wrapped around her shoulder and he pulled her into his chest, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"What's going on in that mind of yours Mrs. Reigns?"

Alyssa's eyes swept over the scene in the room. Her body lovingly enveloped in her husband's embrace. Her youngest son cradled in her arms as her oldest busily crawled on the floor, grabbing on the edge of the table to try to stand. The entire scene was perfect but there was a small voice whispering to her that there was another reason behind Roman's spontaneous date idea.

"I should be asking you the same thing Ro."

"What you mean?"

Alyssa glanced up towards Roman and she flashed him a half smile. "Don't get me wrong Ro. I appreciate this. I really do. But I know you. And I can tell something prompted you to do all of this besides you loving me and wanting to spend a quiet night at home. So what's up?"

Roman ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. He shook his head with a wry chuckle, amazed at how quickly Alyssa was able to see through his gesture. "I guess this was my way of trying to help us return to the way we once were before things got hectic and stressful."

Although Roman didn't utter Heather's name, Alyssa's body still stiffened when she realized he was referring to the junior hairstylist. Isaiah immediately looked up at his mother and furrowed his brows curiously forcing her to flash him a reassuring smile as she attempted to calm her brewing anger.

"I thought we weren't gonna speak about that situation anymore Ro."

"I know. But you forget I know you too Alyssa. And I can tell it's still bothering you and you're still struggling to keep your cool. I just wanted to do something nice for us as a family to help take your mind off of it. To remind you of everything that you have to be grateful for instead of focusing on the anger you feel towards her."

Alyssa tilted her head backwards and closed her eyes as she felt a light burning sensation in the corners. Roman truly did know her better than anybody else in the world and sometimes that could be a good thing or a bad thing. While she had tried her best to avoid talking about the Heather issue with her husband, that didn't mean her mind wasn't plagued with unwavering thoughts about it. While the cheating scandal had began to lose steam, Alyssa still had a lingering feeling of paranoia that Heather wasn't done trying to ruin her family. But she tried to push the thought out of her mind and enjoy spending time with her three favorite men, appearing as if she was strong and happy. But maybe she hadn't done such a great job as she thought she had did.

"I didn't want to piss you off."

"Piss me..Alyssa you sharing your feelings and thoughts with me doesn't piss me off. You thinking it will and hiding your feelings from me pisses me off. So talk to me."

Inhaling deeply, Alyssa raised her head and opened her eyes. Roman's lips pursed into a thin line at the sight of the unshed tears in his wife's eyes as he fought to remain calm.

"I love y'all so much Ro," she whimpered softly as the tears cascaded down her face.

Roman reached over and brushed Alyssa's tears away. "And we love you too baby girl. You know that."

"I just remember being younger and wishing to have a family of my own one day to make up for the crappy childhood I had. And now that I have it, sometimes I still can't believe this is my life. And as much as I try not to be negative I'm worried that it'll be snatched from me at any moment. I don't..I can't lose my family."

"And I told you that you wouldn't. Not on my watch Alyssa. Can't get rid of me or the boys that easily. Isn't that right Zay?" Roman asked his son.

"Yeah!" The infant exclaimed making the parents laugh slightly.

"Gorgeous there are times when I just sit back and think how great our life is too. Amazing marriage and kids. Thriving careers. Wonderful friends. And I get it, it can be kinda surreal at times but guess what? It's real. This is our life and nobody's gonna take this away from us. You deserve the entire world and if I have anything to say about it, you'll get it."

Alyssa laced her fingers with Roman's and squeezed his large hand tightly. "That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself handsome."

"I can handle the pressure. The day we got married I made a promise to myself to provide you with the life you didn't have before you met me. One filled with love, support, companionship, and a ton of great sex." Roman laughed as Alyssa muffed his head playfully. "I know things won't always be perfect and we're gonna disagree. But I'm yours until I take my last breath just like you're mine until you take yours. Nothing or nobody is gonna alter my plan of loving you for the rest of my life Alyssa."

Alyssa felt her bottom lip trembling as she nodded her head. "I'mma hold you to that promise."

The couple leaned forward for a sweet kiss. Roman's free hand cupped the side of Alyssa's face, his fingers caressing her cheekbone. She mewled against his lips as she felt her mind become muddled with a mixture of emotions, happy to be in the arms of the man she considered to be her one true soul mate.

"Edan!"

Isaiah's excited voice prompted the parents to break apart, their attention turning towards Ethan. Alyssa's hand flew up to her mouth as Ethan grabbed the edge of the coffee table, his small body wobbling back and forth. Determined radiated through his grey eyes as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. Once Ethan was standing upright, his left foot moved forward and his chubby leg shook a bit before his right foot mimicked the action. He removed his hands from the table and continued placing one foot in front of the other as he began walking towards his parents. Alyssa quickly turned to face Roman who was busy watching his oldest every move to make sure he wouldn't fall, his mouth twisting into a grin.

"Ro, look! Look at our boy!" Alyssa exclaimed as she grabbed Roman's arm and shook him excitedly.

Roman remained speechless as Ethan continued to shakily walk around the table before falling onto his father's outstretched legs. He gathered their son into a hug and lifted him in the air making Ethan squeal.

"Look at Pops lil man! That was great Ethan!" Roman cooed. He ruffled Ethan's brown curls and glanced towards Alyssa and Isaiah who were clapping at Ethan's accomplishment. "First your brother says his first word and now you're walking. Y'all growing up too fast for your Mama and me."

"They sure are but Mama is proud of both of her babies." Alyssa rubbed her nose against Ethan's making him laugh happily. "Zay give your brother a high five."

With Roman and Alyssa's assistance, the two brothers high fived one another and burst into a fit of giggles making Alyssa and Roman's smiles widen at the moment. Roman grabbed Isaiah from Alyssa and nodded towards the TV. "Go ahead and play your game gorgeous. Your boys are gonna grab the food since I know you haven't eaten all day."

Roman bent down and placed Ethan on the floor while still holding Isaiah. "C'mon boys time to get din din for Mama."

The smile that seemed to be permanently stuck on Alyssa's face stretched even wider as she watched Roman walk out the den, Ethan sloppily following his father giggling as Isaiah started babbling again. She picked up the controller and exhaled, Roman's words replaying on a loop inside her mind. Life was great and she should spend time enjoying family moments she shared with her boys and her husband instead of focusing on the negative possibilities.

Even if the nagging voice warning her things would crash down around her very soon still remained.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight."

Dean's blue eyes sparkled as he gazed at his girlfriend. "I did too," he replied as his hand caressed her jean covered hip. "I missed our date nights doll face."

"Me too Dean." Alexandria bit her bottom lip as she enjoyed the sensation of Dean's calloused fingertips on her skin when his hand slipped underneath her pink blouse. She parted her lips to speak when Dean stepped closer to her, wedging her between his lean body and his apartment door.

"You're up to no good Ambrose."

"Me? Why would you think such a thing?"

"I know that look in your eye. You got evil intentions on your mind."

Dean gasped and shook his head. "Evil is such a harsh term Lex. Anyway, I don't think it's evil of me to want to pull my girlfriend inside my apartment and bury my dick deep inside her pussy until she howls my name for all my neighbors to hear." The auburn haired man smirked as Alexandria's eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"I would think you bending my legs back to my ears and eating me out when you came to pick me up this evening would sate your appetite for the night."

"Hardly. Especially not when you teased me all night long by bending over right in front of me when it was your turn at the pool table and giving me a good view of your amazing ass."

"I don't know what you're referring to," Alexandria huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't try to play innocent with me Alex. We know you're far from that," Dean teased, laughing when Alexandria narrowed her eyes. "Anyway you know I never can get enough of you darlin'. And let's not pretend your panties aren't soaked at the mere thought of me drilling that pussy of yours with my cock."

Alexandria smiled coyly as she placed her hands on Dean's shoulders and stood on her tip toes, leaning close to his ear. "Who says I have on any panties Ambrose?"

Dean's eyes darkened at the statement and before Alexandria could speak, his lips were on hers in a fiery kiss. She melted against his frame as she returned the sloppy kiss, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth surprising both him and her at her take charge attitude. Her hands slipped underneath Dean's t-shirt and her nails scratched his chest making him groan against her full lips. He pressed his crotch against Alexandria's core and she trembled when she felt his hardness poke her, a clear indication of what he had on his mind.

"Hurry up and unlock the door so we can continue this inside," Alexandria instructed in a breathless whisper.

"Why don't you unlock it instead?"

The words made Alexandria pause and pull away. Dean's chest rose with each breath he took and her lips tingled as they stared at one another.

"What are you talking about Dean?"

Dean reached down and picked up the purse Alexandria dropped earlier and handed it to her. A smile slowly crept onto the edges of his mouth. "I said you should unlock it doll face."

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Alexandria grabbed her purse from Dean and searched inside. A few seconds later she found a single key hooked onto a keychain.

"Dean-"

"I told you I was gonna start showing you how serious I was about fixing things between us and becoming the man you deserve. This is a small step towards that goal but at least it's a step right?"

Alexandria stared at the key in her palm, her hand shaking a little. Her head raised and she caught Dean watching her every move. He tilted his head towards the door as encouragement.

Exhaling slowly, Alexandria turned around and inserted the key inside the lock and turned it to the left. The clicking sound of the lock unlocking echoed throughout the hallway and she pushed the door open, stepping inside Dean's apartment. She felt his presence behind her as he flicked on the light and shut the door behind him. Everything looked as it usually did but there was something different lingering in the air. Although Alexandria couldn't accurately describe it, she felt the joy inside of her blossom. For months she had wanted Dean to reciprocate her dedication to their relationship. To give her a sign that he was as invested in the future as she was. And while he may not have yet uttered those three little words to her that every woman dreamed of hearing one day, him finally giving her a key to his personal sanctuary was a big step for them and their relationship.

"I hope you weren't hoping for a redecorated apartment because we know I suck at things like that," Dean said with a nervous laugh to break the silence. "But I did manage to add one new item that I think you'll like."

Alexandria searched around the apartment for the mystery item when she finally spotted it. She silently walked towards the side table sitting next to the couch and picked up the simple silver picture frame. It was the only picture inside the entire apartment and when Alexandria recognized the picture, she felt a swarm of emotions attack her at once. A picture of her and Dean taken the night of the Hall of Fame Ceremony sat inside the frame. Her fingers traced the photo as she reminisced about the moments prior to the picture being snapped, the grin on her face and the puffy cheeks the result of her trying to stifle her laughter at a naughty joke Dean whispered in her ear. Unable to make a normal face during a picture, Dean's eyes were wide and startled, the blue color truly twinkling from the flash. Whereas some might have hated the picture, Alexandria felt like it captured their true essence. It was quirky. It was odd. It was eccentric.

It was very Dean and Alexandria.

"Lex-"

"You're amazing."

Alexandria placed the picture frame back on the table. She put the key inside her purse and dropped the purse onto the couch. Whirling around on her heel, Alexandria slipped Dean's leather jacket off her shoulders as she gazed at him.

"You are amazing," she repeated, accentuating every word by unfastening a button on her blouse. The blouse quickly fell to the floor leaving Alexandria in just her pale pink lacy bra and jeans. Dean bit down on his bottom lip at the sight of her breasts and Alexandria crooked her fingers backwards, summoning him to her. He quickly obliged and once he was in her reach, she pulled him closer by the waistband of his jeans as she sunk into the couch, his body hovering over hers.

"You give me too much credit Lex."

"And you nearly don't give yourself enough Dean. But let your naughty girl show you how amazing you are."

Their lips met for another intense and messy kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed as Alexandria hastily pulled Dean's t-shirt off his body before wrapping her long leg around his torso to hold him in place. His hands molded to her breasts and Alexandria moaned into the kiss. Her juices trickled down her legs and she felt her pussy quiver with need as her hand impatiently grabbed Dean's belt buckle. Right before she could pull the leather strap through the loops, a knock on the door stopped her.

"You have to be fuckin kidding me," Dean groaned, punching the couch cushion. Alexandria giggled at his reaction. "This isn't funny. I'm about to burst through my damn jeans."

Alexandria untangled her leg from her boyfriend's waist and handed him his shirt. "Just get rid of the person and I promise I'll take care of you honey."

Grumbling under his breath as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, Dean stomped towards the door. "I swear if this is that nosey ass Ms. Butler from next door I'm going to fucki-" Dean trailed off as he swung the door open, his eyes landing on the person standing in the corridor. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey. Can I come in?" Gretchen asked.

* * *

_**A/N: I think this is the first chapter in a while where ALL three couples were featured. So whether you're a Selani, Rolyssa, or Dalex fan there was something for everybody. But what the hell does Gretchen think she is doing? And it seems like somebody is onto Cameron/Zariah/Orton? And is Alyssa being paranoid or are her worries valid? Thoughts are appreciated and welcomed. Anywhoo, happy holidays everyone &amp; I'll see you all soon...**_


	37. Thirty Seven

_**A/N: *walks in and takes a deep breath* I have a confession: I AM NOT A ROBOT. Shocking, right? These past few months, things outside of writing have taken precedent and required my undivided attention. And if you think I can churn out well written chapters when I'm dead ass tired then I'm sorry to tell ya but I cannot. So if you're somebody that gets pissed when you see there isn't an update on a Sunday and can't seem to grasp the concept that I HAVE OTHER OBLIGATIONS OUTSIDE OF FANFIC WRITING, then I kindly suggest that you might wanna find you a new story to read. And hey, if that applies to you then I ain't mad at ya. But just know, "Lazy" will continue no matter if I get 1 review or 20 because I'm determined to finish this story. With that being said, thank you to everybody that reviewed the last chapter. And thank you to anybody who remains. Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Thirty Seven**

Alani turned off the water faucet and wiped her hands on a paper towel as she glanced up and studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror. A steady sigh tumbled from her full lips and she ran her hands over the front of her sheer navy blue blouse. Although her nerves threatened to ruin her day the moment she woke up, she had to admit her introductory meeting with Seth's family wasn't as bad as she initially feared it would be. His parents and brother welcomed Alani with warm smiles and an open mind, none of them batting an eye the moment Seth introduced a black woman as his girlfriend. Unlike her dysfunctional and flawed family, Seth's family was the closest thing to the kind of families that were constantly shown on the sitcoms Alani watched as a child. There was Seth's step father Jack who cracked corny joke after corny joke that made the wrestler roll his eyes and groan in embarrassment. Then there was Seth's mother Diane, the prototypical housewife that lambasted Seth for not bothering to drag a comb through his hair for the occasion and continued to pile food on his plate as she ignored his protests. And rounding out the trio was Corey, Seth's older brother that took the opportunity to entertain Alani with various embarrassing stories from Seth's child hood, ignoring the death glares Seth directed towards him. Alani had spent the entire day laughing and enjoying her time that she quickly forgot she was meeting her boyfriend's family for the first time. The atmosphere wasn't tense or nerve wrecking. It was relaxing and soothing.

It felt natural.

In such a short amount of time, Seth had integrated himself into her life and for the first time in a while she truly felt happy. She enjoyed spending time with him even if he insisted on listening to that God awful rock music he liked so much. Whenever they were apart, she yearned for the next time they would be in each other's presence. And she was perfectly content sharing sweet and sensual kisses with him while memorizing every inch of his mouth and tongue. This was the first time Alani had been involved with a man in a non sexual manner and she was loving the change of pace and was looking forward to what the future held for her and the man the WWE Universe called the Architect.

Future. Alani bit her bottom lip and her breath hitched in her throat once the term crossed her mind. Lately she had found herself fantasizing about what a future with Seth would include. As much as Alani enjoyed thinking about what their relationship could possibly morph into, that tiny apprehensive voice still remained. The voice that told her it was far too soon to pick out wedding invitations and envisioning kids with Seth. The one that warned her not to get too dependent on him like she had done with her exes because clearly that technique didn't work. A nagging voice that encouraged her to hope for the best but still be prepared for the worst because happy times didn't last forever despite her naievely hoping they did.

Alani vigorously shook her head, shooing the negative thoughts away as quickly as they appeared. Now was not the time for her insecurities to ruin the progress she had made so far. Ever since their trip to Jersey, her and Seth were in a great space enjoying each other and welcoming the happiness they brought into one another's lives. Sure they were still in the beginning stages and her feelings for him were stronger than anything she ever experienced. But deep in her soul, it simply felt right. And it was about time she enjoyed herself without worrying about her world crashing down around her.

Alani opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway. It was getting closer to the time for her and Seth to leave to the arena but first she wanted to say goodbye to his family and thank them for a wonderful time. Her eyes wandered around the home as she walked towards the kitchen searching for Mrs. Rollins. The home was a modest sized, various pictures of Seth and Corey throughout the years hanging on the wall. It was fairly clean and had a comfortable homey feel to it as opposed to being too clean and cold as if nobody lived there.

"So what do you think?"

Seth's voice stopped Alani in her tracks. She peaked inside the kitchen to see Seth and Diane sitting in the kitchen while Corey and Jack sat in the living room watching television. Alani quickly ducked behind a wall not wanting to interrupt the conversation between the mother and son.

"She's nice. You must like her a lot if you invited her here," Diane said.

"I do Mom. She's amazing."

A wide grin spread across Alani's face at Seth's words, a warm blush coloring her cheeks while a rapid fluttering appeared in her stomach.

"You two look happy together. Kinda reminds me of Jack and me when we first started dating."

"I feel a but coming on."

Diane exhaled. "I just want you to be careful baby."

"I am. Why would you think I'm not?"

"I just remember how heartbroken you were when you and Ashleigh broke up and I don't want to see you in that shape again."

Seth grunted. "I thought we all agreed not to bring up that name again."

"I know we did but I'm just saying. I know how you can wear your heart on your sleeve and that's a great trait to have. But some people can exploit that. Ashleigh did and while I hope Alani doesn't, I can't be so sure because I don't know her that well. I just don't want her to take advantage of your big heart," Diane said causing Alani's smile to falter.

"That won't happen."

"How can you be so sure Seth?"

"Because I know her. Our connection is stronger than anything I've shared with Ashleigh and I'm the happiest I've been in years. I finally found someone that makes me see that there is more to life than wrestling and I love it Mom. We're not perfect and yes we just started dating, but I just got this inexplainable feeling that Alani is a perfect match for me. I don't get anxious when I think about making myself vulnerable and I become excited at the thought of strengthening our bond so it can last for years. Alani's nothing like Ashleigh. She's infinitely better and I know she won't hurt me like she did."

Alani felt her forehead become clammy with sweat as she temporarily forgot how to breathe properly as she digested Seth's words. So much passion oozed from his voice when he spoke of their relationship. His words laced with conviction as if he truly believed every one of them. Silence fell over Seth and Diane after the man's proclamation while Alani had to force her knees not to buckle so she wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Sounds like you're pretty serious about her."

"We're not gonna run off and get married tomorrow if that's what you're thinking Mom. But I'm not afraid to admit I care for Alani. A lot. And I'm not tryna let her go anytime soon."

"Well if you're happy Seth then I'm happy as well. I don't want you to think I don't like Alani because I think she's a nice young lady. But you know I'm always gonna be protective over you and your brother as long as I'm breathing."

Seth chuckled. "I know. And while I may not always act like it, I appreciate it Mom," he replied. "You all are still coming to the show right?"

"Of course. You know I love watching you almost kill yourself on a nightly basis through half shut eyes," Diane quipped with her own laugh.

Deciding now was the right time to interrupt the conversation, Alani walked into the kitchen and softly cleared her throat. Diane and Seth turned to face her and she couldn't stop the goofy grin from reappearing on her lips as Seth's eyes locked with hers, an unmistakeable twinkle in his gaze while he slyly licked his bottom lip.

"Sorry to interrupt but Seth I think we should get ready to head to the arena."

The kitchen stool Seth was sitting on scraped against the floor as he stood to his feet. He walked towards Alani and immediately wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and pecking her forehead. She felt herself melt in his embrace, savoring the feel of his lips on her skin as his impeccable cologne infiltrated her nostrils.

"Lemme just say bye to Jack and Corey and we can head out."

With a final kiss on her hairline, Seth unwrapped his arm from Alani's waist and walked away. She glanced over her shoulder, watching Seth's retreating form, a satisfied sigh filling the room.

"He cares about you a lot you know that right?"

Diane's voice jolted Alani from her thoughts as she whirled around to face the older woman. Her grin remained intact as she nodded.

"I know. I care about him a lot too."

"I'm sure he's told you but you're the first woman he has introduced to us or mentioned since he ended things with Ashleigh. Bringing you here is a major step for Seth so all I ask is that you take good care of my son Alani. I know some people think he can be a pompous, self entitled, narcissistic asshole at times. But when he cares about somebody, he gives them their all and nothing less. I just hope you're willing to commit yourself completely to your relationship like he is."

Tears pricked the corners of Alani's eyes as Diane's words swirled through her mind. She parted her lips, prepared to provide an eloquently worded statement that would convey her feelings for Seth. A poetic declaration that dripped with unwavering assurance that would make the older woman engulf her in a tearful embrace. But no sound came out her mouth. Alani was rendered speechless as she felt a swell of emotions attack her at once, making her body shake with a nervous energy. She dispelled a slow, deep breath and nodded.

"I'm going to stand by Seth's side for as long as possible Mrs. Rollins. Any scenario without him in my life isn't an option I'm even interested in entertaining. I know we haven't been together for long but he's truly one of the best things that has happened to me in a while and I'm unwilling to lose him."

Diane's face remained expressionless for a few seconds before her lips twitched into a genuine smile. Without another word, she approached Alani and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Feeling the weight she carried on her shoulder finally being lifted, the Jersey native returned the embrace as a smiling Seth observed the scene from the living room.

* * *

Concern radiated in Dean's oceanic blue orbs as he observed Alexandria move around his locker room. Her cell phone was cradled between her ear and shoulder as her lips moved a mile a minute as she talked to one of her colleagues from work. Dean expertly wrapped the tape around his wrists as Alexandria pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail before plopping down on a chair near the door and grabbing her oversized purse to pull out her iPad.

Things would seem to be perfectly normal to anybody looking in from the outside: Alexandria juggling multiple tasks while accompanying Dean on the road as the auburn haired man mentally prepared himself for the show later that night. But Dean knew things were anything but normal between the two of them.

Anxiety and disbelief churned in the pit of Dean's stomach as he reminisced about the prior week. The universe surely did have a funny way of promptly yanking him back to reality without so much of a notice. Just when Dean thought he and Alexandria were on the track to reconciling and strengthening their relationship, reality quickly reared its ugly head and knocked them both off of cloud 9 and on their ass. After he had worked so hard to fix things between him and his girlfriend, Dean did not expect Gretchen to appear on the other side of his door, with a suitcase, requesting to step inside. That surprise was the last thing he or Alexandria needed and Dean would be a liar if he didn't admit part of him wanted to slam the door in Gretchen's face and resume his foreplay session with Alexandria. But thanks to some coaxing from the Georgia native and his conscience quickly taking over, Dean allowed Gretchen inside.

Dean recalled the thick tension hanging in the air as Gretchen explained her sudden appearance to Dean and Alexandria, telling them she was in town for work and somehow the hotel messed up her reservation and wouldn't have a room available until the next morning. The selfish part of Dean once again wanted to suggest the woman find another hotel to stay at but before he knew it, he was offering Gretchen the chance to stay at his place that night with the promise she would check into a hotel the next day.

The moment the words left his lips, Dean could feel the daggers Alexandria was shooting at him without even having to look at her. He knew she would not be too keen on the idea of her boyfriend and the woman he impregnated spending the night in the same place but Dean felt like it was the right thing to do. Gretchen was unfamiliar with Tampa and he didn't want her roaming the city looking for a hotel by herself.

He just hoped his generosity towards the mother of his child didn't land him in the permanent dog house of his girlfriend.

A light tap on the shoulder jolted Dean out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see Alexandria standing in front of him, holding a bottle of water out to him. He grabbed the item and opened it, taking a big gulp of the refreshing liquid.

"Thanks," Dean murmured, flashing her a small smile.

"You're welcome. You okay? I called your name like three times and you didn't answer."

Dean nodded his head as he tossed his wrist tape into his duffle bag and grabbed the shirt he would be wearing to the ring. He pulled the plain black t-shirt he was wearing over his head and threw it to the side as well.

"Just thinking. Nothing to be worried about."

Alexandria parted her lips to speak when Dean quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer. His fingers slipped underneath the blouse she was wearing, his bitten down nails forging a trail on her lower abdomen. He smirked when he felt her sharply hiss.

"Dean," Alexandria whimpered as her eyes rolled backwards.

"What is it doll face?"

"As much as I would enjoy you taking advantage of me right now, that isn't going to work."

"What do you mean?"

Alexandria placed her hands on Dean's shoulders and pushed him away slightly so she could gaze into his eyes. An unnerving feeling of vulnerability zipped through Dean as their eyes locked, the ruse he tried to hide behind quickly crumbling.

"What's wrong Ambrose?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Number one, you're answering all of my questions with a question. Number two, this is the first time you've touched me intimately since that night after our date and I can tell you're tryna distract me because you don't have sex before shows. Number three, you've been acting sappy like Roman lately and that just isn't your style."

A light chuckle fell from Dean's lips. "You know me well Lex."

"You're damn right I do so I know something is bugging you. We're supposed to communicate with one another remember? Don't shut me out."

Sighing, Dean's hand fell to Alexandria's and he squeezed it before tugging on it and gesturing to the spot next to him on the black leather couch with his head. He turned his body slightly to face Alexandria.

"Are you pissed at me?"

"Pissed? Why would I be pissed?"

"Because I invited Gretchen to stay at my place the other night."

Realization quickly spread across Alexandria's face and her features softened. Her free hand raised and cupped the side of Dean's face gently, her fingers stroking his scruffy beard.

"To be honest, it took me by surprise to hear you offer. I wasn't expecting that at all so yes I was kinda upset that you did because I was horny and wanted to finish what we started," Alexandria admitted with an embarrassed chuckle. "But when I thought about it the next day, I realized that it was the right thing to do and I was proud you were the bigger person to do it. Is that why you've been walking on eggshells around me these past few days and sending me those weird text messages asking me how my day was?"

Dean sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I ended back up on your bad side and wanted to do everything in my power to make it up to you."

A soft smile spread across Alexandria's lips. She leaned over and placed a brief kiss on Dean's mouth and pulled away. "Honey, I love that you felt the need to do that. But you didn't have to. Why would you think you did?"

"I mean my baby mama interrupted us right before we were about to have sex Lex &amp; and I let her spend the night. If that's not a legitimate reason for you to send my ass right back to your bad side I don't know what is."

Alexandria shook her head. "I'm not gonna let Gretchen popping up at your door, which was a shock to both of us, erase all the progress we made. No it wasn't an ideal situation, but it's done with. We've already spent too much energy and time fighting and I'm not reverting back to that. Let's move on. Fresh start right?"

Dean released a relieved sigh as his arm found itself wrapping around Alexandria's slender waist, pulling her body as close to his as possible. His lips soon found themselves attached to the Georgia native's plump ones causing her to gasp in surprise. Alexandria melted into Dean's frame as her hands pressed against his muscular chest, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt herself levitating towards cloud nine. Dean nipped at her bottom lip and thrust his tongue inside her mouth when it opened, wrangling hers into submission while he controlled the frantic pace of the kiss. A low, lustful growl reverberated inside his chest and the sound awakened his penis making it strain against the thin fabric of his basketball shorts. Alexandria squealed when Dean abruptly stood to his feet making her legs lock around his hips so she wouldn't fall. The sound quickly morphed into a passionate whimper the moment she felt the sign of his arousal pressing against her thigh as he began to walk towards the leather couch, his hand sliding underneath the sundress she was wearing.

A loud, intrusive knock on the door startled the couple. "Ambrose! We need you for the pre show meet and greet!" a gruff voice on the other side of the door announced.

Dean pulled away from Alexandria and dramatically punched the air making Alexandria giggle. He cleared his throat. "Alright I'll be there in a couple of minutes," he responded.

Once he heard the production assistant walk away, Dean leaned his head back and shook it. "I swear the universe is trying to stop me from getting any more pussy for the rest of my life."

"Stop being melodramatic Dean," Alexandria told her boyfriend as she unwrapped her legs from his midsection. She slid to the floor and leaned forward, pecking his lips. "Now go out there and be the best face of the company that I know you can be. I promise I'll reward you later on."

A mischievous grin flashed across Dean's face. His forefinger and thumb grasped Alexandria's chin, holding her in place before his lips crashed onto hers in a sloppy kiss. Seconds passed before Dean pulled away, his tongue licking his bottom lip and sampling Alexandria's melon flavored lipstick.

"I'm warning you now. I won't be able to wait until we get back to the room to claim my prize darlin'."

Alexandria bit her bottom lip as she twirled a strand of her hair on her index finger. "Well that makes two of us Ambrose," she said with a wink. "Now go out there so you can hurry back so we can have lots and lots of sex dammit."

Dean erupted in a boisterous laugh as he quickly turned around and exited the dressing room, wondering how in the world he got so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend.

* * *

"I thought we were supposed to be watching a movie."

"We are."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think watching a movie is the same thing as trying to give your girlfriend a hickey on her neck like we're in high school Rollins."

Seth chuckled against Alani's neck as he continued to pepper her smooth caramel colored skin with soft kisses. His hands snuck underneath the hem of the shirt she was wearing and traced circles on her stomach as he tilted his head slightly so he could capture her lips in a kiss. Alani sucked in a deep breath the moment their lips connected, her arms wrapping around Seth's neck and pulling his body on top of hers. A low growl rumbled deep in Seth's throat as he felt Alani's breasts pressed against his chest, the kiss deepening as his tongue pried her mouth open before wrapping around her own tongue. Alani felt herself floating in the air, goosebumps pricking her body from Seth's phenomenal kissing skills, her body temperature elevating and making her hands become slick with sweat.

While they had engaged in their fair share of make out sessions since that fateful night in Paris, there was something different lingering in the air during this particular session. What was simply supposed to be a quiet night after a show watching movies and eating food they had no business eating had quickly turned into something more passionate the moment Alani entered Seth's hotel room and was greeted with a mind numbing, knee buckling kiss. From that point on neither of them could keep their hands off of each other and were more interested in ravaging each other's mouths than they were with the movie playing on the television.

It was a couple of weeks removed since Alani met Seth's family and there was definitely a shift in her relationship with the Iowa native. Whenever Seth gazed at her, a certain gleam radiated in his eyes. Huskiness laced his voice when he said her name. Passion sizzled between the two of them whenever they kissed. And Alani was basking in the adoration. She found herself basking in the amplified adoration Seth was directing towards her, enjoying every got damn minute of it.

To say they were in a good space after visiting Seth's family would be a gross understatement. From the moment Seth's mother Diane gave the couple her stamp of approval, Alani felt like nothing could stand in their way. Receiving acceptance from the people Seth cared about the most meant a lot to Alani. For years she convinced herself she wasn't worthy of meeting a man's family, only fit to be his frisky bed buddy. Once she finally let go of that train of thought, her confidence received a much needed boost and she realized she had more to offer than just a quick sexual release. She was worthy of being courted and she was beyond ecstatic that it was Seth showing her how a man should treat a woman of her caliber.

Seth's calloused fingertips dragging down her jawline interrupted Alani's thoughts. She glanced up, her eyes locking with the mesmerizing depths of his chocolate brown orbs a smirk sneaking onto the corners of his lips.

"What's on your mind baby?"

Alani softly bit down on her bottom lip and flashed Seth a small smile. "You're gonna make fun of me."

"Make fun of you? Now I really gotta know what you're thinking about Matthews."

Alani laughed and shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "I like being your girlfriend."

A grin spread across Seth's face. "I like you being my girlfriend too."

Alani quickly covered her face with her hands and exhaled loudly. "That was the corniest shit I've ever said. I'm losing all of my edge thanks to you."

Seth chuckled as he maneuvered his body to press it closer against Alani's. "Actually, you're still the feisty firecracker I met months ago. But you're letting your guard down around me and letting me in. There's nothing wrong with that."

Alani parted her lips to speak but a hiss left her lips the moment she felt Seth's fingers on his free hand tickle the smooth skin on her lower abdomen. She arched into his touch and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him inch even closer to her, his lips ghosting over her skin towards her mouth. Right before Seth could claim her lips in another kiss, the sound of his cell phone ringing halted his movements. He pulled away slightly and glanced towards the item sitting on the wooden desk at the foot of the bed, grunting in frustration.

"Don't you move," Rollins instructed before he dropped a quick kiss to Alani's forehead. He rolled off the bed and grabbed his phone from the desk, answering the phone in a huff as he walked into the bathroom for a bit of privacy.

Once Seth's form disappeared from her view, Alani released a shaky breath and sat up in the hotel bed. Seth's manly scent surrounded her and dazed her, making her body shiver. She touched her tingling lips, memories of Seth's mouth on hers a few seconds earlier making her smile widen. Her phone vibrating on the desk where Seth's once sat interrupted her thoughts. She reached over and grabbed it, opening the text message from Lorryn that awaited her.

"Now where were w-" Seth trailed off and his seductive smirk vanished once he noticed Alani's blank expression as she sat on the bed. "What's wrong? Is it your dad?"

Alani remained silent as her eyes reread her phone screen, oblivious to Seth's presence. Seth sat down next to his girlfriend and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to slightly flinch. "Hey, it's just me. Is everything okay?"

Alani ran a hand through her hair as she finally focused on Seth sitting in front of her.

She wordlessly thrust her phone in Seth's direction. He looked down, his chocolate brown eyes catching sight of the bold headline displayed at the top of the screen: _SUPERSTAR SETH ROLLINS AND DIVA ALANI ARE WWE'S NEWEST IT COUPLE!_

"You announced on a radio interview we're in a relationship?"

Seth glanced up and looked into Alani's eyes as he nodded slowly, thinking back to the interview he participated in earlier that day before the show. "They asked me about the rumors that have been swirling around about us being together and I confirmed they were true." Seth's brow furrowed as he watched Alani stand and start pacing in front of him. "What, did I do something wrong?"

Alani exhaled as she nervously wrung her hands. "I just wish you would've consulted me before you blurted our personal business out on a radio show Seth."

"Blurted our personal business? Alani you act as if I gave them intimate details about our relationship which I didn't. I just confirmed that the rumors were true and we were together."

Seth stood to his feet and gently grabbed Alani's shoulder stopping her erratic pacing. "Alani relax. I just thought since we both informed our families and friends, it would be okay for us to step out into the public as boyfriend and girlfriend. It'll be fine."

"Fine?" Alani repeated with a scoff. "Maybe for you it'll be fine but not for me. Did you ever take a moment to think about what this will do to my reputation Seth?"

Seth's eyes widened slightly as he raised a brow. "Wait, are you tryna say I'm a negative influence on your rep?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying! But how do you think it's gonna look to people when they realized that I hopped from one wrestler to another? I'll look like I'm just a conniving woman trying to attach myself to the hottest stars to help boost my career."

"First of all, barely anybody knows for sure you and Randy had a thing."

"Doesn't matter Seth. The idea is still fuckin out there."

"Second of all, who cares what the fans and the blogs think? We know that shit isn't true. You don't need me to catapult your career because you're amazing at what do on your own. The Alani I know wouldn't care what others thought and would cuss out anybody that stepped to her incorrectly if they tried to assume some asinine nonsense about her."

Alani shook her head as she grabbed her phone and searched for her purse, tossing the item inside. "I really wish you talked to me before you ran your damn mouth Seth. Or hell warned me so I wouldn't have to hear it from my sister."

"You say it like I needed permission from you Alani," Seth said, feeling his anger slowly spiraling out of control. When Alani didn't answer, Seth chuckled wryly and shook his head. "I swear I don't fuckin get you."

"Excuse me?"

"All this time you've been saying you want a man to claim you in public instead of hiding you like a dirty little secret. Yet the moment I do exactly that, you have a fuckin problem with it?!"

"No! What I have a problem with is you making a decision that affects our relationship without consulting me Seth! You're not the only one in this relationship we should've came to a consensual agreement on how we would announce to the world we are together. But oh no. Whatever golden boy Seth Rollins wants, he gets. To hell with everybody else!"

Seth tossed his hands in the air dramatically, his calm demeanor finally erased. "Has it even occurred to you that maybe I did that because I'm so excited about us being together that I couldn't hold it in? We're together Alani so if somebody asks me, I'm not gonna lie and say we're not because you're worried about what stigma some insignificant jerk behind a keyboard attaches to you and I would expect you to do the same with me! Unless this is your way of saying you don't wanna be with me anymore! Is that it?"

Alani stared at Seth as if he lost his mind, stumbling backwards slightly. It boggled her mind how Seth was unable to see things from her perspective, to calmly admit he could've handled things in a better manner. It was as if he refused to admit he possibly made a mistake and instantly flipped the entire matter on her as if the entire situation was her fault. Alani sighed and shook her head as she stalked over to the chair sitting by the door and snatched her jacket. Seth's exasperated sigh filled the room. "Alani, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my room before I say something I'll regret."

Seth quickly crossed the room and grasped Alani's elbow to stop her. She snatched her arm out of his hold making him hold his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Sweet cheeks, let's talk about this. "

"We've spent the last ten minutes talking about this Seth and you just don't get it! But the first chance you get, you accuse me of not wanting to be with you. Look I know I got my issues but I've never given you the impression I didn't want you because trust me if I didn't I would've left a long ass time ago."

"Alani-"

"Whenever we have a disagreement, it's always my fault and never yours and I'm tired of you tossing my inadequacies back in my damn face every single fuckin time."

"I didn't-"

"So I'm leaving. And you give me a fuckin call when you finally admit to yourself that despite my flaws, I'm not the only one that makes mistakes in this relationship."

Turning on her heel, Alani quickly exited the room and slammed the door shut, leaving a bewildered Seth behind contemplating if the two of them would be able to overcome their latest hurdle.


	38. Thirty Eight

_**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter. Extreme gratitude to those who were extremely understanding regarding my last author's note. Seeing the support means so much to me and was very comforting. Although I don't have a bae, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone as well! As a token of my appreciation to you all, I present the following chapter to you all. Sit back, turn on "The Point of It All" by Anthony Hamilton, and enjoy. :-)**_

* * *

Thirty Eight

"So lemme get this straight. Gretchen shows up to Dean's place unannounced, interrupts you two as you're about to have sex, he lets her spend the night, and you didn't lose your damn mind?"

"Yep. That sounds about right."

Alyssa glanced at Alexandria out the corner of her eye as she navigated her car through the midday Tampa traffic. "I don't know if I should be proud that you remained mature or slapping you upside your damn head for letting that shit slide."

Alexandria rolled her eyes before she turned from looking out the window and shrugged her shoulders. "What good would me getting upset had done Alyssa? I don't control Dean's actions and he was simply being generous. How can I hate that?"

"Look I'm not saying you shoulda got pissed at Dean. You two just sorted through your issues so I can understand you not wanting to rock the boat in that regard. However, I'm scratching my head at the fact that y'all let Gretchen slide with that sorry ass lie. Lex, you're smart. You can't honestly believe that Gretchen was unable to find another hotel. This is a metropolitan city not some hick ass town. There are plenty of hotels downtown so I'm sure she coulda found one damn vacancy," Alyssa said with a shake of her head as she pulled into an empty parking spot. "Something ain't right with that story if you ask me."

Alexandria exhaled as she hopped out the car and slammed the door shut. Although she loved Alyssa with all of her heart, sometimes she hated confiding in her cousin about her issues with Dean. The two had finally reconciled after the worst few months of her life and she was simply trying to keep the peace between them. As much as she didn't particularly care for Gretchen, Alexandria didn't need any concerns being placed in her mind about the woman from her cousin. She hated the other woman was pregnant with Dean's child but she was and therefore she had to deal with her constant presence in her life.

"You're right. I'm smart. So I'm not putting anything past Gretchen, Lyssa. That's why I stayed my ass at Dean's apartment that night because I was not going to leave them alone. But that being said, I'm not about to start being suspicious of every damn thing she does. Instead of doubting my decisions, can you just support them?"

Alyssa held up her hands in surrender and sighed. "Ok. If you're okay then I'll drop it. I just worry about you. You're my baby cousin Lex."

"I'm not a baby," Alexandria responded with a roll of her eyes. She chuckled as she opened the door to the restaurant when Alyssa pushed her in the back, making her stumble. "But thanks Mama Alyssa. Glad you have my back and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Deciding to table the discussion for the time being, Alyssa stepped inside the restaurant. She scanned the dining room until she found Alani sitting near the back of the establishment, large round sunglasses covering her face. A wide, apologetic smile appeared on her lips as she approached the table, Alexandria following.

"Sorry we're late."

"No sorry you're late. I woulda been on time if it didn't take you 10 years to get ready."

Alyssa dropped into an empty chair and placed her purse next to her. "You try getting ready when you got one son wanting to cry every time you sit him down, your other son tryna pull open dresser drawers so he can climb them and walk on the counters, and your horny Samoan husband tryna rip off your clothes when you're tryna flat iron your hair," the mother said with a shake of her head. "I swear those three are a damn handful."

"Oh quit your whining. You know you love your three boys."

Alyssa blushed and nodded her head, silently agreeing with Alexandria's statement, her heart swelling with love. She turned to face Alani who had remained silent since they arrived. "Naomi can't make it. Something came up the last minute and she said she would catch up with us later."

"I swear if I would've known ahead of time the woman who called this meeting wasn't gonna show up, I would've stayed my ass at home."

"So what you can't have lunch with your two bestest friends in the whole wide world that you haven't seen in weeks?" Alexandria asked with a raised brow.

"No offense, but I would've loved to stay in the bed until I hit the road again in a couple of days."

Alexandria and Alyssa shared a look before turning back to look at Alani. She adjusted her glasses as she took a sip of her water. The cousins crossed their arms.

"Hell wrong with you?"

"I'm just tired."

"Bullshit." Before Alani could respond, Alyssa reached across the table and snatched the sunglasses off her face, exposing her reddened honey brown eyes. She quickly pulled them out of Alani's reach the moment she reached for them, making the interviewer smack her lips.

"I swear you're such a -"

"Now something tells me these red eyes and your sour ass attitude are not the result of exhaustion. So do us all a favor and stop acting like we don't know you and tell us what crawled up your ass and died."

Alani looked towards Alexandria for help who shook her head and held up her hands. "I'm on Lyssa's side with this one girl. So speak."

Realizing her friends weren't gonna drop the subject, an agitated sigh fell from Alani's lips before she began explaining her latest argument with Seth. The other two women remained silent as they listened to Alani vent, spilling all of the thoughts and emotions she had bottled up for the past few days as she holed herself up in her apartment, forcing herself not to call Seth. While Alani missed seeing him and hearing his voice, she was determined if anybody was gonna make the first move it was gonna be him.

Once the interviewer finished, Alyssa shook her head and chuckled. "I swear I thought me and Ro fought about stupid shit. But you and Seth take the got damn cake." Alexandria giggled making Alani glare at her and Alyssa. "Now I agree that Seth should've discussed with you how y'all would announce your relationship to the public before he did it on his own on the show. But Alani, anybody can see how enamored he is with you. So of course the first damn chance he gets he gonna blurt out the news. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing wrong? Now I'mma be known as the woman that hops from wrestler to wrestler looking for my big break Alyssa. I don't want that kind of reputation."

"Girl if people pass judgment on something so small, then they really need to get lives. Hell, look at us. Our drama right now is much bigger than this spat you've had with Seth and every damn day we gotta live with people whispering about us wherever we go. But we deal with it and ignore the whispers because they don't matter," Alexandria said. "So what you messed with one wrestler and are now dating somebody new. What you do with your personal life is none of these peoples' business and should not influence your actions."

"Seth just did what none of your exes have ever done: acknowledge you in public as being his girlfriend. This is what you always wanted so I don't understand why you're mad Lani."

"I'm not mad he did it. I'm mad he did it without consulting me. A relationship is supposed to be a partnership between two people that have an equal amount of input into decisions made that affect the relationship. Not only did that not happen in this case but then this man had the nerve to flip everything onto me. Instead of him admitting that he made a mistake, he deflected blame onto me and I'm tired of that shit."

"Well I can see why that would piss you off," Alexandria conceded.

"And that's all I wanted Seth to do y'all. To see where I was coming from. Not necessarily agree but understand what my issue was and for us to come to a compromise that would make us both happy so we can avoid problems like this in the future."

Alyssa eyed Alani as she digested her words. While she, like Alexandria, could understand the interviewer's point of view she still had an inkling that there was something else that was bothering Alani about Seth's impromptu announcement that she wasn't admitting.

"Alani, you know you're my girl right?"

"Here you go about to take Seth's side as usual."

"Oh girl don't act like I never have your back. But just like my friends keep it real with me when I mess up, I have to reciprocate," Alyssa stated. "Whenever I think about your relationship with Seth, it's like I'm experiencing deja vu because it is a carbon copy of when Ro and me first got together. So I think I have a pretty good damn insight on how you truly feel even though you're not saying it right now."

"Oh really?" Alani asked, folding her arms. "Well tell me Dr. Reigns, how do I truly feel?"

"You're scared and you're trying to hide the fact that you're scared with this fake ass anger about what Seth did so you won't feel exposed. All of this is new to you. And as much as you wanna sit back and enjoy the ride, there's still that nagging voice in your head warning you to be careful because you're not sure if this relationship won't suffer the same fate as your past ones have. You lash out to protect yourself, to stop Seth from getting too close to you because you don't want him to have any kind of power over your emotions. It's a defense mechanism that you have developed over time and your heart wants to remove it but your head is holding onto it because it believes that'll stop you from getting hurt. But guess what girl, it won't. Because if you do push away Seth and y'all break up, that pain will be worse than anything you think you're protecting yourself from."

Silence fell over the three women as Alani stared blankly at Alyssa. She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her breathing becoming labored. She parted her lips to speak but closed them again when no words came out. Despite knowing her for such a short amount of time, Alyssa was able to uncover every hidden truth the interviewer thought she concealed. Alani felt naked and vulnerable and weakened. The armor she shielded herself with could not protect her from Alyssa's accurate diagnosis and she didn't know how she felt about that.

"I don't like you," Alani muttered as her eyes burned with tears.

Alyssa disregarded the comment with a dismissive wave of the hand. "I don't like you either. But I love you like a sister so that's why I'm imploring you to stop sabotaging your relationship with Seth. He's perfect for you. You're perfect for him. You two go together like fried chicken and hot sauce. You know deep down there's no other man for you. Now tell me I'm wrong."

Alani lowered her head to avoid Alyssa's and Alexandria's penetrating gazes and shook her head, tears falling down her face. "You're not. I never felt this strongly about somebody before in such a little amount of time."

"Well why y'all always arguing girl?" Alexandria questioned with her brow knitted in confusion. "Look I know I'm the last person to be offering relationship advice seeing as me and Dean are going through our own shit. So trust me I know relationships are confusing-"

"You can say that fuckin again," Alyssa interjected.

"But don't be afraid to be happy Lani. Sure, you don't know what the future holds and that's scary. But that's also one of the best things about relationships. The spontaneity and surprise element of it all is exhilarating. You never know. Seth could very well be the man you marry one day and build a family with. Do you honestly wanna jeopardize your future with him because of something so got damn silly?"

Exhaling audibly, Alani raised her head. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed her eyes, slowly nodding. "You two are right. I just...I'm still learning on how to act in a relationship so I fuck up a lot."

"Hell I'm married and got two kids and I'm still fuckin up. You ain't alone," Alyssa joked causing the women to laugh. "But talk to Seth. Calmly explain to him what's going on with you. Like my husband says, communication is the key to a healthy relationship."

Alani watched as Alexandria pushed her phone towards her and gestured to it with her hand, an encouraging smile on her face. Gathering every ounce of courage she had, Alani unlocked the phone and started typing a text message hoping Seth had a little bit more patience to allow her to make things right.

* * *

"C'mon lil dude. Don't you want your Uncle Dean to feed you some delicious carrots?"

"No!" Isaiah exclaimed, shaking his head.

Determined to get his Godson to eat the mushy baby food, Dean once again tried to direct the spoon towards Isaiah's mouth. Standing his ground, Isaiah turned his head from side to side avoiding the food. Dean grumbled as he heard Roman's deep chuckle from his spot on the floor while he watched his best friend's interaction with his son.

"This isn't funny asshole."

"It's actually pretty hilarious," Roman quipped as he continued to laugh.

Ethan's grey eyes curiously watched the scene before him, his face wrinkling in confusion as he tried to figure out what was making his father laugh so much. He soon began giggling himself making Dean look towards him.

"E I thought we were cool. Now you're laughing at me?"

Although he didn't understand what his uncle was saying, Ethan's laughter intensified making Dean toss his hands in the air dramatically. Roman beamed at Ethan's laugh, loving the sound and the fact his son was amused. Ethan's tiny hands reached for Roman indicating he wanted to be picked up. The father obliged his son's request and perched him in his lap, kissing the side of his head.

"Instead of laughing you should try helping me jackass."

"Hmmm, I rather not," Roman answered with a grin. "I'm not gonna be there all the time when you have to feed your own child so you need to learn. Anyway, I have no luck in that department. Only person that can get Zay to eat is Alyssa." The Samoan shook his head as he thought about all of his failed attempts of feeding his youngest son.

The doorbell rang interrupting the conversation. Isaiah's wide brown eyes looked at the door and back at his father excitedly. "Ma-ma?"

Roman shook his head as he stood up, tightening his grip on Ethan. "Nah lil man. Mama is with Aunt Alex and Aunt Lani. She'll be back soon," he told Isaiah as he made his way to the door and swung it open. "Well you look horrible."

"You say the nicest things to me," Seth dryly replied as he entered the house. He ruffled Ethan's dark brown curls causing him to coo happily. "Your wife ain't here is she?"

"She's out. Just me and Dean here as I try to give him another fatherhood lesson. Why?"

"I need to talk and I rather not do it with her in earshot."

Roman stared at his friend before a groan fell from his lips. "What the hell you and Alani get into it about now?" he asked as he closed the door and walked back to the living room.

Seth followed the older man. "Why do you automatically assume we got into it?"

"You don't want Alyssa to hear our talk meaning you did something stupid to your girlfriend that would make my wife wanna gut you like a fish. I swear you two fight like an old married couple."

"Who's an old married couple?"

Roman and Seth turned to acknowledge Dean before stopping in their tracks. Roman stifled a laugh as he observed the orange carrot mixture smeared on Dean's face, some of it in his hair. "Do I even wanna know how this happened?" Dean parted his lips to speak when Roman held up his hand. "Never mind, I don't. Anyway Seth gotta tell us how he pissed Alani off again."

"Somebody else is in the doghouse besides me for once? I'm all for this story."

Seth cut his eyes at Dean as he plopped down on the couch and began telling his friends about his latest argument with Alani. It had been days since the shit hit the fan and not only had he not heard from her but he was still confused as to where things went awry. He was in desperate need of advice and he knew Dean and Roman would be the perfect ones to help.

Once Seth finished, Roman and Dean shared a look with one another before looking at Seth again. Roman exhaled. "So you just let her leave?"

"I didn't just let her leave."

"You two had a disagreement. She grabbed her belongings and announced she was leaving because you couldn't see things from her perspective. You stood there and didn't try to convince her to stay. You definitely just let her leave," Dean commented.

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well what do you two think I should've did? Physically stopped her from leaving? I don't think that would've ended well either."

"You got that right because Alani would've kicked your ass and I woulda been pissed I wasn't there to witness it with a bowl of popcorn."

Seth scowled and flipped Dean off making him laugh before turning to face Roman, curiosity radiating from his gaze. "I mean honestly, what else could I have done?"

Roman leaned over to place Ethan in his bassinet and handed him a toy block to entertain himself with. He ran a hand through his loose hair and tilted his head to the side as he pondered his response.

"Ambrose is kinda right Seth. You could've at least put up an effort to stop Alani from leaving and talk things out like sensible adults."

"Sensible adults?" Seth snorted in amusement. "Tell me when you and Alyssa have an argument do you try to stop her when she wants to storm away so you can talk about it?"

"When we first began dating, no I didn't. But nowadays, I refuse to let us go to bed angry with one another. We might need a couple of hours to ourselves to calm down but we work things out. I try to not go days without talking to Alyssa. Especially if I'm somewhat at fault."

"Wait, are you insinuating that I'm partially to blame?"

"He ain't insinuating nothing. He's telling you that you are," Dean interjected. He finished wiping Isaiah's mouth and hands before handing him to Roman, making the older man roll his eyes.

Seth held his hands up in confusion. "Wait, what? What the hell did I do?"

"First of all, although you and Alani revealed to your families that you're together y'all should've sat down and came to a mutual decision on how you wanted to handle things with the media and fans. Some people are just private and like to keep their personal lives away from the public eye."

"Then, when she explained why she was upset, you should've apologized and tried to come to a solution so you wouldn't have an issue like this again. But instead you had one of your infamous bratty Seth Rollins temper tantrums and accused her of not wanting to be with you."

Seth rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he thought back to Alani's pained expression a few nights ago. He shook his head as realization quickly dawned on him that Dean and Roman might have a point.

"I honestly didn't intend to make her uncomfortable. It's just that I'm happy for the first time in a long ass time and I was eager to share the news of us being involved. I thought she would swoon at my declaration. But it did the exact opposite," Seth said. He placed his head in his hands, heaving another sigh. "I'm such a dumbass."

"I'm inclined to agree."

"Dean you're not helping," Roman chastised, cutting his eyes at his best friend who simply shrugged. "Seth remember what I told you when you first admitted you wanted to pursue Alani?"

"Not to mess things up or your wife would use her special edition shank to rearrange my intestines."

Roman laughed as he absentmindedly rocked Isaiah back and forth in his arms trying to initiate his midday nap. "I told you that it would take a great deal of patience to be with Alani. I was once there with Alyssa. When I first met her, she didn't trust anybody and was leery of opening up to me, always over thought everything and let the negative voices in her head convince her that she didn't deserve happiness. So trust me man, I can understand how sometimes that can be emotionally draining and make you wanna give up. But if you want to be with Alani, you gotta be stronger. Show her you're different from the jerks she dated in the past and you're determined to help her overcome her issues."

"Put yourself in Alani's shoes. It's not easy putting yourself out there for a relationship. I'm still learning how to allow myself to be vulnerable with Lex and it's hard because I'm so used to protecting myself emotionally because of my past and I think the same can be said about Alani. Does she drive you crazy? Sure. But she doesn't do it on purpose just like I don't purposefully try to piss off Lex. We can't demolish the walls that we built around ourselves for years in the matter of a few months. It takes time."

"She's not the only one that is scared of the unknown. I am too. My last serious relationship ended when my fiancee tried to ruin my career. I'm taking a leap of faith with this relationship like she is so I know how hard it is to step outside your comfort zone. But I'm doing it no matter how uncomfortable it is. I just wish Alani would consistently do that instead of shying away from it."

"I think she is taking little steps in doing that Seth. You met her family. She agreed to date you exclusively. It may not seem like a lot to you but to her those are big steps."

"And maybe you should tell Alani how you share her same fears so she can realize she isn't in this alone instead of trying to guilt trip her," Dean told his friend as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Seth leaned his head back to rest it on the head of Roman's couch and sighed. Despite being nicknamed the Architect of the Shield, he sometimes did things without thinking and his radio interview was a perfect example of that. Although his intentions were harmless, he finally understood where he fucked up at. This scenario was uncharted territory for Alani and he should've been by her side to guide her instead of expecting her to figure it out on the fly. Hell, the least he could've done was inform her about the interview before anybody else could spring it on her but he failed to that as well. Although there were times he found himself exhausted constantly battling to convince Alani he wasn't like any of her exes, Seth knew deep down he would fight until the end of time if it meant he could be with her. It hadn't been that long since the two started dating but Seth could honestly say he could see himself with Alani for quite a while and was even pondering what a future with her would be like.

He just hopped he didn't fuck things up beyond repair.

The sound of his text notification interrupted Seth's thoughts. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cell phone, opening the message. His heart skipped a beat as he read the words on the screen.

"Who is that?"

Seth looked up to see Roman staring at him expectantly. Seth cleared his throat. "Alani. She wants to meet up and talk later."

Roman stood to his feet, a sleeping Isaiah nestled in his muscular arms. "This is your chance Rollins. Make things right before you lose the best thing that has ever happened to you," the Samoan instructed before leaving the younger man alone to mull over his advice.

* * *

The sky was awash in a gorgeous amber hue and the sun was close to setting for the day. The breeze was light and there wasn't much humidity in the air. It was a beautiful and relaxing night in Tampa, Florida.

But nervousness and anxiety rumbled wildly inside Alani.

She expelled a deep breath before raising her hand to knock on the door. Her leg began to bounce slightly. During her drive, she was the definition of calm. After talking with Alyssa and Alexandria, she knew it was the mature thing to work things out with Seth. And she was prepared to admit she was wrong and promise she would do better moving forward.

But now that she was standing outside of his door, she was worried that her promises and apologies wouldn't be enough. Unlike their previous argument, this one fell completely on Alani. She finally had what she had wanted for years. A man that cared about her so deeply on a level that exceeded simple sexual gratification. One that didn't try to hide her from the world and wanted to flaunt her every chance he got. Yet once again she allowed her insecurities to ruin all of the progress they had made.

And this time Alani wasn't sure if things could be fixed between the two of them.

The sound of the front door unlocking and opening caused Alani's head to jerk up. Familiar chocolate brown orbs stared at her, emotionless. Alani felt her nerves intensify and her palms begin to sweat. She hadn't seen Seth since that night in his hotel room and she couldn't help but admit how much she had missed him. She yearned to toss her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless. But she remained rooted in her spot, unsure of how to act at the moment.

Although she rehearsed a speech on her way to Seth's, the moment she saw him, no words could come out of her mouth. Her throat felt as dry as the desert and she felt as if she was on the verge of a panic attack. But she promised herself she would make an attempt to fix her mistake even if the effort was in vain.

"Hey."

The single word came out so soft and light that Alani wouldn't be surprised if Seth hadn't heard her despite the two of them standing mere inches apart.

"Hey." The wrestler stepped back and gestured to his apartment. "Come in."

Seth stepped to the side to let Alani to enter. He closed the door once she stepped inside and quickly exited the living room, leaving her alone. Her gaze wandered around the apartment, admiring the contemporary decor. A few pictures sat scattered around the area, some of Seth's family and a few others from various points of his career. Neutral hues of white and grey decorated the living area and kitchen, stainless steel appliances situated in the latter.

"You can have a seat you know."

Alani's head snapped up at the sound of Seth's voice. He reentered the living room and made his way to his refrigerator. She allowed her eyes to sweep over his body which was covered in a white undershirt and a pair of mesh material shorts. She subconsciously licked her lips as her gaze lingered on his muscular arms and legs, her body temperature rising. She quickly looked away when Seth turned around, holding two bottles of water.

"I would offer you wine to relax but I don't have any."

"Water'll do. Thanks."

Silence filled the room as the two took sips from their bottles. Alani sat down on the plush dark grey couch as she once again looked around the room, avoiding Seth's stare. Her body trembled slightly as she felt his focused gaze on her, the hair on the back of her neck standing.

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks."

The soft spoken words caused Alani's head to quickly whirl around so she could look at Seth. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Seth repeated.

Affection and sincerity emanated from Seth's dark eyes as he looked at Alani. When she didn't speak, Seth took the opportunity to continue. "I should've discussed with you how we should reveal our relationship to the public if at all. I never considered your perspective on the situation and that was wrong. Your opinion matters to me Alani but the way I acted was selfish and I'm sorry."

Alani felt her anxiety begin to disappear as she exhaled softly. She shook her head. "Seth it's not your fault. I am grateful that you are eager to inform everybody we're together. If anything, I should be apologizing to you."

"Lani-"

"I fucked up Seth. I always fuck up. I continue telling myself I'm gonna give us the proper chance but somehow I let my insecurities creep inside of my head and halt me in my fuckin steps. And that's not fair to you because you have been nothing short of amazing. You don't deserve the headache that's Alani Matthews. This flip flopping, emotionally damaged woman doesn't deserve you and I wouldn't be shocked if you decided to end things with me to spare yourself."

"Hey, don't say that," Seth stated. He moved from the chair he was sitting on and sat on the couch next to Alani. He tilted her head upwards, his fingers grazing her face and wiping away the tears she didn't know escaped from her eyes. "I'm not gonna let you sit up here and talk shit about my girlfriend."

Alani's eyes slightly widened. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes, girlfriend. It took me damn near a year to finally grow some balls and make a move on you Alani. You think I'm gonna let one little argument break us up? Not a fuckin chance." Seth's arms wrapped around Alani's waist allowing her to rest her head in the crook of his neck. He softly kissed her on her temple. "I know you're not perfect. But that doesn't change how I feel about you."

Alani wiped away the few remaining tears from her face and sniffed. "I don't want you to think I don't want to be with you or that I'm ashamed to let the world know we're a couple."

"I know," Seth replied.

"It's just that hearing you refer to me as your woman is big to me. And it made me realize how serious things are between us and that scares me Seth."

"But why?"

"Because good things don't last for me. What if I end up hurting you like Ashleigh did? What if you leave like all the others have done?"

"That's not gonna happen."

Alani shook her head as she stood to her feet and began nervously pacing. "You don't know that Seth. Hell neither of us knows what the future holds and I hate being clueless. So before I become too comfortable and completely let down my guard, I push people away. I push them away to protect myself from being hurt. But I realized that pushing you out of my life wasn't gonna work."

Seth raised from his seat and placed his hands on Alani's shoulders, stopping her movements. He placed his index finger underneath her chin and raised her head forcing her to look in his eyes. "And why is that?" he asked.

Alani exhaled shakily as she felt a new batch of tears burning the corners of her eyes. "Because I realized not having you in my life would be the worst pain I've ever experienced and I'm not strong enough to survive that."

The moment the statement left her lips, a choked sob erupted from Alani's throat. Seth pulled her into a tight hug as she soaked his shirt with her tears. His hands soothingly rubbed her back in a circular motion as she cried softly. Seth pressed a kiss on the top of her head and bit his lip to control his own emotions.

"This is difficult for me too Alani. I would be lying if I didn't admit the thought crosses my mind that it could end like my last relationship did. But then I quickly realize it won't."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because you're nothing like Ashleigh. Sure you have your imperfections but all your wonderful and endearing traits make up for them. Your intelligence. Your sass. Your dedication. How you command respect wherever you go. Your vulnerability. Your humor. You're an amazing woman Alani Matthews even with your flaws. I'm scared just as much as you are. But I'm not gonna let my fear paralyze me from being happy with you," Seth declared. He pulled away slightly and glanced down at Alani. "I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere no matter how many times you try to push me away."

Tears streamed down Alani's face. "I don't deserve you Rollins."

"You do sweet cheeks. You deserve the entire fuckin world and I'm willing to give it to you. But you gotta be ready to accept it."

Alani and Seth stared at one another as silence consumed them. The sunset filtered through the window blinds, casting Alani in a beautiful bronze glow. Her lips trembled as another shaky sigh filled the room. Everything she ever wanted stood right in front of her, ready for her to claim. All she had to do was simply let go of the baggage she had carried for so long. The guilt. The shame. The resentment. The anger. It sounded so easy in theory to do but it was hard as hell. She didn't know what the future held. This could all be a trick by the enemy to get her to lower her guard and become vulnerable for a vicious attack that would leave her even more emotionally crippled than she already was. But as she kept her eyes trained on Seth, goosebumps sprouting on the small of her back where his fingers lazily caressed her, she decided that it was time to stop letting her insecurities prevent her from finally claiming the happiness that what was rightfully hers.

"I don't need the world to make me happy Seth. All I need is you," Alani declared as she raised on her tiptoes and captured Seth's lips in a passionate kiss.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden move, Seth quickly recovered as his other arm wrapped around Alani's waist, steadying their bodies. He softly nibbled on Alani's top lip and pulled it into his mouth, suckling on it and making her whimper. The sound dizzied Seth as he felt Alani's fingers thread through his hair and scratch his scalp. The move made a low growl rumble deep within Seth's throat as he tightened his grip on Alani's midsection and picked her up effortlessly. He wedged her body between his and the wall next to his front door. Seth removed his mouth from Alani's causing a disappointed murmur that quickly morphed into a moan when his lips attached to her neck. His teeth nipped her soft skin before his tongue ran over the small bite marks he created, soothing the mild irritation. Alani's legs snared Seth's hips in a tight vice grip as breathless sigh after breathless sigh flew from her mouth while she enjoyed the sweet torture his skillful mouth was inflicting on her.

Seth pulled away slightly and dropped his head as he tried to steady his breath. Alani's chest heaved up and down with each breath she took, her swollen lips parted. Her small hand cupped Seth's bearded jaw and her thumb ran over his bottom lip. Seth gently pecked the digit. The tension lingering between them was suffocating and despite their brains screaming at them to stop, both knew they were at the point of no return.

Seth raised his head and locked eyes with the woman he had hoisted in the air. Passion and lust radiated through his orbs, matching her own. Alani slowly nodded her head. "I trust you Seth," she whispered.

Without another word, Seth reached around his waist and scooped Alani's legs in his arms so he was now carrying her. Their lips found one another's again as he walked towards his bedroom. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth as she gripped his shirt, her nails scratching his chest lightly. Once they arrived at his closed bedroom door, Seth twisted the knob with his free hand and kicked it open, stepping over the threshold.

Alani tore her lips away from Seth's as the soft music playing in the background invaded her ears. Her eyes broadened at the scene before her. Rose petals were scattered around the room on the floor and the bed as lighted candles sat around the room. The balcony door was left ajar allowing the sounds of the ocean that sat a few blocks away filter inside the room, the salt scented air providing a sense of tranquility.

"Seth-"

"I was hoping you would accept my apology. But just in case you didn't, I was ready to pull out every trick I had up my sleeve."

"You didn't have to go through all of this trouble."

Seth shook his head as he softly deposited Alani on his bed. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side. He lowered his body until he was hovering over Alani, his face a few inches from hers. He looked down at her full lips and licked his own.

"It's no trouble at all Alani. You should know by now I'd do anything to make you happy."

Not bothering to wait for Alani to respond, Seth dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers again. Alani wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her back arched off the bed as she pushed every thought from her mind as she enjoyed the kiss. Electricity crackled between the two of them the moment their tongues grazed. Her eyes rolled backwards as she sampled the minty taste of Seth's mouthwash, her moan flowing into his mouth.

Alani's eyes fluttered open as she felt Seth pull away. A heated crimson blush decorated her cheeks as he studied her intently. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

A goofy grin appeared on Alani's face. "You know you gonna give me a big head if you keep complimenting me like this."

"And here I was thinking you already had one."

"This coming from the cockiest man I know," Alani chuckled as she playfully pushed Seth in his chest.

Seth quickly snagged Alani's hand, holding it firmly in his grasp. He held it above her head as his free hand grabbed her other wrist, moving it above her head as well.

"I can't wait to show you how cocky I really am sweet cheeks."

Alani's breath hitched in her throat at Seth's raspy voice. She bit the corner of her lip as she felt his right hand hold both of her hands while his left hand teasingly traveled the length of her body. His fingers unsnapped the her blouse's buttons in an unhurried motion, his lips curling into a smirk.

"You're a tease," Alani murmured.

Seth laughed. "What you consider teasing I call relishing the moment baby. Don't worry we have all night. I'm not letting you go anywhere."

The wrestler unbuttoned the last button and pushed Alani's blouse open. Seth's eyes darkened to nearly black depths at the sight before him. His hand inched upward, caressing her oblique before finally reaching its intended destination: her lace covered breasts. Seth cupped one well endowed breast in his hand, his finger sneakily slipping inside the bra cup and brushing across her nipple.

Alani hissed and her breathing became shallow. No words were spoken between the two as Seth continued to rub her nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling it into a hardened peak. Once he accomplished his goal, his hand moved behind her back and he expertly unsnapped the clasp, releasing her breasts from the restricting fabric.

Seth felt himself salivating once Alani's naked breasts appeared before him. They were the perfect size, better than anything he could ever imagine. His semi hard penis pressed against his thigh as he silently lowered his head, his movements robotic in nature as if he wasn't in control of his own actions.

The moment Seth engulfed Alani's nipple into his moist mouth, Alani released a toe curling cry. Her breasts were extremely sensitive and responsive from the lack of attention they had received in the last few months. From the way Seth's tongue curled around the flesh as his lips sucked and planted open mouth kisses on her chest, Alani wouldn't have been surprised if she shattered at that moment. But before she could fully enjoy the sensations Seth was causing he pulled away.

The cool breeze floating inside the room from the open balcony door made Alani squirm when it hit her saliva coated breast. Their lips connected in another sensual kiss as she struggled against Seth's hold, craving to remove her hands from his grip so she could trail her fingers up and down his defined body. She had this indescribable desire to touch him everywhere. But he didn't budge, his grip tightening and sending a jolt of electricity throughout her body.

Alani's body tensed when she felt Seth's fingers resting on the button of her jeans. Noticing the shift, Seth backed away and stared into her gorgeous honey brown irises. He pecked the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not gonna hurt you sweet cheeks."

Alani nodded and pressed her lips against Seth's cheek. "I know."

Satisfied with his girlfriend's response, Seth resumed the task at hand and unsnapped the button on her jeans. He pushed the confining item down her hips, smiling when Alani wiggled a bit to assist him. The jeans pooled at her ankles and she kicked them away making Seth chuckle.

"Somebody's impatient."

"Patience really hasn't been a strength of mine," Alani replied with a small smile. "But you just insist on torturing me for as long as possible with your evil ass."

The smirk on Seth's lips widened as he discreetly slipped his finger inside the waistband of Alani's matching taupe colored laced cheeky panties. "It's torture for me too. But I wanna make this night something you'll never forget."

Alani opened her mouth to hurl a snarky reply towards Seth but quickly shut it when she felt him began to pull her panties down her legs. Sliding past her mound and and gliding over her thick thighs, Alani trembled as she prepared herself for Seth's next move.

Seth sat back on his knees and exhaled. He always thought Alani was beautiful. But seeing her naked and flushed while lying on his bed amplified her beauty. She was ravishing. She was sexy. She was perfect. And as Seth felt his erection growing with each passing second, he felt his patience slowly withering away.

"Seth?"

Alani's soft voice brought Seth back to the present moment. Concern decorated her beautiful face. "You okay?"

Seth nodded, flashing Alani a reassuring smile. "Your body is..." Seth trailed off, unable to finish his statement. "You're perfect, you know that?"

Alani shook her head. "No I'm not."

The two toned haired man released Alani's hands and stood. He held her stare as he pushed his shorts and boxer briefs down his legs, freeing his hardened member which bounced against his stomach. Alani unapologetically ogled his penis, her mouth dropping open slightly as she studied the drip of pre cum trailing from the head of his penis down his length.

"You're perfect for me and I'm never gonna let you go. You're mine forever." Seth climbed back on the bed and inserted himself between Alani's legs. His hand dropped between their bodies and he inserted a single finger inside Alani's dripping core. Alani sucked in a deep breath as he moved his finger back and forth groaning as he felt her walls grip the digit. Her juices coated his finger and he smirked. "How does that sound sweet cheeks? You like the idea of being mine forever?"

Alani mewled in approval as she felt Seth's thumb swipe across her clitoris. "I only wanna be with you Seth. Nobody else."

Unable to hold back any longer, Seth curled Alani's leg around his waist. He nestled close to her body and planted his hand on the bed to hold his body up, his other hand still playing with the woman's engorged clitoris. "You sure about this?" he asked.

Alani nodded. "Make me yours Seth."

Deciding he had held out for as long as he could, Seth grabbed the base of his penis and guided himself inside Alani. The air in her lungs temporarily vanished as she clenched her eyes closed, her walls stretching to accommodate Seth. He leaned forward and peppered kisses all over Alani's face, whispering encouraging words to her.

Seth softly kissed her again as he pushed more of his length inside of her, prompting her to gasp against his lips. Once he bottomed out, he remained still and pressed his forehead against hers. Alani's hands wrapped around Seth's biceps as she tried to teach herself how to breathe.

"You okay?"

Alani's eyes fluttered open, locking with Seth's. Compassion and longing danced in his gaze as he looked at her making the fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach intensify. Feeling Seth inside of her was surreal. The two of them had waited so long for this moment and now that it was here, she didn't want it to end. She didn't want him to move. She just wanted to remain in this position staring into his eyes until the end of time. She wanted to remember this moment for as long as she could.

A couple of minutes of silence passed with neither person moving. Seth didn't try to rush Alani instead opting to stroke the side of her face with his finger. As much as his body screamed at him to move, he remained still. This moment wasn't about him. It was all about Alani. He wanted to show her how much he adored her. To give her something she had never experienced with her exes. Prove to her that this wasn't another roll in the sack for him. Seth knew how big of a step this was for Alani and he wanted to let her know she was in charge. Her pleasure, her needs, her desires were the only focal points right now and he would kindly push his own to the side as he let her dictate the pace.

"Move."

The breathless demand snapped Seth from his thoughts. Not needing to be told twice, he slowly began to thrust inside of the interviewer. Her nails dug into his skin as she became acclimated with his size, wincing slightly. Seth pushed the stray strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"So damn beautiful," he whispered huskily.

Juices trickled down her thighs and coated Seth's penis allowing him to glide in easily. Alani bit her top lip as Seth's pace gradually increased, the discomfort she felt a few seconds prior transforming into pleasure. Seth wrapped her other leg around his waist allowing him to plunge deeper into Alani. His hips snapped forward and his balls slapped against her backside, the noise prompting jolts of pleasure to zip through her body. A whiny moan fell from Alani's lips.

"Oh fuuuccckkk."

Seth smiled at the sound as he continued with his long and torturous strokes. "You like it when I go deep sweet cheeks?"

Alani nodded as her hands moved from Seth's arms and rested on his shoulders. She started to move her own hips in rhythm with Seth's, squeezing her kegel muscles around him. The move made Seth groan in pleasure which in turn triggered more of her juices to seep from her folds.

"Deeper baby. I want it deeper."

Not able to deny his girlfriend anything, Seth moved her legs further up his body allowing his thrusts to deepen. His sweat drenched chest pressed against her wet breasts and he groaned again at the feeling of her nipples brushing across his sternum. Alani's soft whimpers of his name sent a chill down his spine as he felt himself swelling inside of her. She felt amazing wrapped around him, a perfect fit so to speak. And as Seth continued to push his length inside her warm and moist center, he realized that he was either the mentally strongest person he knew or an absolute fool to hold out for so long.

"Look at me Alani."

Alani's eyes landed on Seth's. Lust riddled and unfocused, she struggled to keep them from rolling backwards as she felt Seth push her closer to the edge. He grabbed her hand from his chest and laced his fingers with hers, squeezing softly.

"You're mine forever. Flaws and all. You got that?"

Plump lips parted to respond but words got caught in her throat when Alani felt an unfamiliar twinge inside of her. She looked down and back up at Seth, his cocky smirk on his lips. She started to question what the hell was happening that when she felt it again. Her vision became blurry as tremors of pleasure coursed through her trembling body, her ass pushing into the mattress and her back arching.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck," she breathlessly moaned.

Seth chuckled as his hips rotated in a circular motion. His movements became short and quick, hitting Alani's spot head on. Her legs tightened around his back as she matched his thrust for thrust, her body moving as if it had a mind of its own. Seth's large hands cupped Alani's breasts as he felt her move erratically, an indication she was close to breaking. Her pulsating pussy lips spasmed around him and her whimpers grew in volume as she chased her orgasm.

"So fuckin beautiful. So damn sexy. And mine forever. You understand me baby?"

Alani's attempt to answer was interrupted as she felt Seth's finger on her clitoris. Juices dripped onto his finger as he rubbed her nub, his pace the right mixture of unhurried and impatient. Short, sharp pants of breath fell from her lips as she felt herself floating in the air, her body bloated with pleasure.

As he continued toying with her clitoris, Seth's gaze swept over Alani's frame. Her body was coated in a sheen of sweat and her hair was a tangled mess but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He felt his balls tighten, his penis inflating as she continued to squeeze him, attempting to coax him out of every single drop of his semen. From the way she gripped his shoulder to the slight bite of her top lip, Seth realized he wouldn't last a second longer.

"Alani," Seth grunted making her eyes lock with his again. His pace quickened and the bed banged against the wall as he felt that familiar tingle traveling up his legs. "Cum with me."

The moment the command left Seth's lips, Alani felt herself shatter as her orgasm washed over her. A choked cry with his name fell from her mouth as juices squirted from her pussy coating Seth's penis. Amazed at the action, Seth simultaneously erupted inside of Alani, thick white ropes of his cum spraying inside of her. He groaned out her name as he rode out their orgasms, unable to stop. Alani screamed again as her legs fell from around Seth's waist, another orgasm ripping through her body and she raised from the bed, her cries growing louder as she tried to move away from Seth. Unwilling to let her run away from the pleasure, Seth trapped her body in place as he continued to empty every ounce of his semen into her pulsating pussy, grunting her name over and over. When he felt the last drop of his cum leave the head of his penis, his nearly lifeless body fell on top of Alani's.

Silence fell over the couple as they inhaled and exhaled slowly. Their sweaty chests stuck together but neither made an attempt to move. Seth's eyes fluttered as he felt Alani trail her fingers up and down his back, lightly tracing the tattoo at the top of his spine.

"Always and forever."

Seth lifted his head to look at Alani. Panic consumed him when he saw tear filled eyes staring back at him.

"What?"

Alani licked her dry lips and took a deep breath, smiling softly at the wrestler. "I'm yours always and forever Seth."

Seth sighed in relief and nodded as he moved his face towards Alani's, his lips inches aways from hers. "And nothing or nobody will change that," he vowed before capturing her mouth in another sweet kiss.

* * *

**_A/N: Well it took us 38 chapters but we finally, FINALLY, got some Selani smut. I hope I didn't disappoint. Thoughts?_**


	39. Thirty Nine

_**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the praise for the Selani smut scene. I truly struggled with the scene because I wanted to do my new couple justice and to see that you all thought I did an okay job means the entire world to me. So thank you. I know, Sunday has passed without an update but I'm here now. So enjoy. **_

* * *

**Thirty Nine**

Gretchen tilted her head in greeting to the people passing her by as she waddled through the hotel corridor. A yawn rippled through her body as she stopped in front of her hotel room door and reached inside her large tote purse for her key card. After waking up at the crack of dawn following only a few hours of sleep, she couldn't wait to fall face first into her bed and sleep until the next day.

Gretchen walked into her room and dropped her purse onto the table next to the door as it shut behind her. She glanced up and suddenly stopped in her tracks as her hazel eyes fell onto an unfamiliar frame standing in front of her window, the person's back facing her.

"Hi, may I help you?"

The person turned around to face Gretchen and folded their arms across their chest. The pregnant woman's gaze studied the person, from their brown eyes, full lips formed into an unamused scowl, and serious expression on their face. Nervousness rolled through Gretchen's body.

"Well Gretchen, you sure can help me."

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you than you realize."

Gretchen reached into her purse, searching for her cell phone to call hotel security. "I don't know who you are but I would really like if you left right now."

"And I woulda liked if you didn't barge into my cousin's life and ruin it yet here we are."

Gretchen's movements stilled as realization quickly dawned on her. "Cousin? You're Dean's cousin?"

"Actually, I'm Lex's cousin," Alyssa corrected. She gestured to Gretchen's hand inside her purse. "And don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you nor will I be here long so you don't have to call hotel security. I got more sense than to harm a pregnant woman."

Although she didn't completely believe Alyssa's words, Gretchen removed her hand from her bag. She pursed her lips into a tight line as she stared at the other woman. "Well if you aren't here to hurt me, why are you here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and have a little talk with you since I didn't get a chance when you suddenly appeared at the Hall of Fame Ceremony. Just to make sure we're on the same page."

"A little talk? About what?"

"Look I don't know what your agenda is but lemme make one thing clear. Do not think this baby you're carrying is your ticket to a happily ever after with Dean. That ain't a damn option."

Gretchen pushed her hair back from her forehead and exhaled. She had to admit she was expecting this moment to come. She always predicted Alexandria's calm demeanor would vanish and she would eventually confront her about her intentions towards Dean. But she never thought the woman would send her cousin to fight her battles.

"Wait, so Alexandria sent you to warn me to keep my hands to myself when it comes to Dean?" Gretchen asked.

"Lex didn't send me. I'm here on my own."

Gretchen pointed to her stomach. "Well I'm sorry to tell you but it's a little too late for that."

Alyssa's eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath. "So you think this is a damn joke Gretchen?"

"I'm just telling the truth. But honestly I can assure you just like I assured Dean and Alexandria, I'm not here to cause problems. I just want to forge a healthy co parenting arrangement with Dean for the sake of our child. That is all."

Alyssa chuckled wryly and shook her head. "See Gretchen I got an issue. Because I hear what you're saying but I don't believe a got damn word coming out of your mouth. Especially when your actions are suspect as hell."

"Suspect?" Gretchen raised a brow.

"Yes suspect. First you ambush Dean the night before the biggest night of his career with news that you're pregnant. Then you randomly pop up at his apartment because you allegedly can't find a hotel in downtown Tampa. Nah, something ain't right. And Dean and Lex might not think nothing of it but you can't fool me."

"You're delusional."

"No, I'm a realist. I know how women like you operate."

"Women like me?"

"Yes. You know the ones that have this unrealistic fantasy of snagging a celebrity and will use any measure they can to accomplish their goal. Women like you don't care how desperate you appear as long as in the end you are able to manipulate the man to choose you. I peep game Gretchen and trust me, I'm not gonna let you ruin my cousin's relationship. So just know I'm watching your every damn move so don't test me."

Alyssa grabbed her purse from Gretchen's bed and made her way towards the door to leave. She grabbed the door handle as Gretchen's laugh filled the air making her stop in her steps.

"I have to admit, you're kind of an inspiration Alyssa."

Alyssa turned on her heel and eyed Gretchen curiously. "Excuse me?"

"I admire how you're so protective over Alexandria and are willing to protect her relationship with Dean. Even while you're dealing with problems in your own marriage."

Alyssa's expression quickly turned stoic as she stared at Gretchen blankly. She felt her hand start to shake slightly as her anger began to inflate. "You don't know a thing about my marriage so I would advise you to keep your mouth shut."

"Now was it you just told me? I know a lot about you than you realize Alyssa. I may be pregnant but I don't live under a rock. So I've heard all the gossip about how your oh so wonderful and precious husband was caught sneaking into a co-worker's hotel room late at night. And it's a shame too. From the way the media portrays you two, one would think you and Roman were the epitome of perfect marriage but I guess things aren't always as they appear now are they?"

Alyssa parted her lips to respond before closing them once again, shaking her head as she wagged her finger at Gretchen. "I don't have to listen to this shit," she said as she turned to leave once again.

"I mean it's a good thing your sons aren't old enough to understand the gossip. How would you and Roman ever explain to them why their Daddy is stepping out on their Mama with another woman?"

Alyssa whirled around and quickly advanced towards Gretchen. The hazel eyed woman immediately took a step back, her smug smirk disappearing when she observed the death glare Alyssa was directing towards her. Alyssa held her fist to her mouth and exhaled deeply.

"You listen to me one good time because I won't repeat myself Gretchen," Alyssa instructed, her voice eerily calm and low. "I don't care whose baby you are carrying. Don't you ever in your fuckin life bring up my sons again, you got that? You don't know shit about my family and trust me you don't wanna rile me up by bringing them into this because you'll fuckin regret it."

Not bothering to wait for Gretchen to say anything else, Alyssa quickly exited the room. The moment the door shut behind her, she fell against the opposite wall, her eyes easing closed as her chest rapidly rose with every strangled breath she took.

* * *

"You know I could get used to this."

Alani purred quietly as she felt Seth placing soft kisses along the contours of her body, his lips traveling from her hip to the swell of her breasts before finally landing on her neck.

"What are you rambling about now Rollins?" Alani asked, her voice muffled by the pillows her face was buried into.

"Waking up to my sexy, irresistible and naked woman sleeping in my bed. Pretty fuckin awesome way to start my day if you ask me."

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm." Seth gripped Alani by her hips and rolled her over to face him. She cracked one eye open to see a smirking Seth in front of her. "Morning sweet cheeks."

"Morning." Alani yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"How did you sleep?"

"If I tell you amazingly will you make fun of me?"

"Matthews you should know me better than to ask me a question like that," Seth scoffed, an offended expression on his face. "Of course I'll make fun of you!" He laughed as Alani pushed him in the chest and flipped him her middle finger. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him again. "So I guess it's safe to assume I'm the reason behind your amazing night of sleep?"

"Of course you are babe." Alani bit her bottom lip as her gaze traveled over Seth's shirtless chest and boxer brief covered crotch. She looked up at his face again and smiled. "I mean if it wasn't for you buying this comfortable ass mattress, I woulda had a rough night of sleep." Seth smacked his lips as Alani giggled. She laid her head on his chest and circled his waist with her arm. "Oh stop pouting Rollins. You already know you are the main reason why I had an amazing night. An amazing late night. An amazing morning."

"And don't forget afternoon," Seth responded, his voice dropping an octave.

Alani's eyes widened. "Afternoon? You haven't gotten enough?"

"Sweet cheeks, you should already know I'll never get enough of you."

Before Alani could reply, Seth tilted her head backwards and captured her mouth in a sizzling kiss, his growls and her whimpers filling the air. Saying Alani and Seth were experiencing a moment of true bliss wouldn't accurately describe the moment they were sharing at that moment. In their eyes, everything was perfect. The previous night was the flawless culmination of the past several months they spent acting cautious regarding their relationship. Both of them had fantasized what their first time would be like but the actual act exceeded their expectations. It was an impeccable combination of intimacy, adoration, and passion and successfully strengthened their bond. Alani could say with absolute certainty that no other man had made her feel the way Seth did during sex. And Seth was convinced none of his previous lovers could hold a candle to Alani in bed.

Alani pulled away when she felt Seth slip his hand underneath his oversized t-shirt she was wearing. She clicked her tongue against her teeth in a disapproving manner. "Is this how you expect us to spend the entire day Mr. Rollins?"

"Of course not. Sooner or later, I plan on carrying you into my kitchen and feasting on that sweet pussy of yours since I didn't get a chance to to do so last night."

A shiver ran through Alani's body. "Seth-"

"Then I'm gonna kick back on the couch and sit you on top and let you have your way with me as I grip you by your hips and enjoy the view of your ass bouncing up and down as you ride me."

"You're fuckin insatiable. Do you know that?" Alani laughed as Seth merely shrugged, his cocky smirk intact on his face. "While that sounds very appealing, I was actually hoping you would accompany me while I go run a quick errand."

"Errand?" Seth frowned. "That doesn't sound fun at all. I'm sure my plans are more exciting than whatever adventure you want to go on."

Alani gasped as Seth quickly pulled her on top of his lap so she was straddling him. He thrust upward to let her feel his growing erection prompting another soft purr from her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Seth lightly bit on his bottom lip. His hands slowly crawled up her stomach, his touch igniting a fire inside of her as she struggled to remain focused.

"Now are you sure I can't convince you to stay in with me instead?"

"Stop trying to coerce me."

"Coerce would imply you don't want to stay in and we know that's not true."

Alani shook her head. "You fight dirty Rollins."

"If I gotta break a few rules to get what I want, then so be it Alani."

Realizing Seth was close to having her right where he wanted her, Alani quickly snapped out her lust filled haze and playfully slapped Seth's hands away from her body. "Stop it Seth. I'm not changing my damn mind. I really wanna go run this errand and I want you to come with me. It'll be fun."

"But we can have fun here," Seth complained with a dramatic sigh. He felt his resolve crumble as Alani peered at him from underneath her long eyelashes, her own hands now rubbing alongside his obliques. "Now who's coercing who Matthews?"

"What goes around comes around babe." The woman nonchalantly shrugged. "Now will you please go with me? Please?"

Seth tossed his hands in the air. "Fine I'll fuckin go," he relented making Alani clap happily. "But I expect some type of compensation for being forced into the real world after such an exhausting and draining night last night."

Alani giggled as she rolled off the bed and tugged at Seth's wrist. He reluctantly stood to his feet and almost stumbled backwards as his girlfriend tossed herself into his arms and kissed him feverishly. Seth pinched Alani's hips to pull away from Alani before the kiss could intensify.

"For somebody that has something to do you should know that kissing me like that is a bad idea," Seth pointed out.

"Well I actually think it's a great prelude to me thanking you in advance inside your shower," Alani said with a wink as she turned on her heel, grabbing Seth's hand to lead him to his bathroom.

* * *

Alexandria glanced towards her cousin. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Alyssa murmured as she continued to flip through a magazine.

"You sure because you seem kinda-"

"Damn y'all I said I'm fucking okay!" Alyssa erupted startling Naomi and Alexandria. She exhaled and squeezed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Sorry. Things are just a little stressful with the boys' birthday party next weekend."

Sympathy radiated through Naomi's gaze as she gave her best friend an encouraging shoulder squeeze. "Hey if you wanna go home and get some rest, you can. Lex and I will handle this."

Alyssa shook her head. "No. I'm cool." A loud knock on the door interrupted the coversation making Alyssa inwardly breathe a sigh of relief. "Anyway, she's here."

Deciding to drop the discussion for the time being, Alexandria stood up and walked towards her door to open it.

"Hey girl hey!" Cameron greeted happily as she bounced inside the apartment. She placed her oversized designer bag on the kitchen counter and blew air kisses to Naomi and Alyssa. "Sorry I'm late but I had some business to finish up. But y'all already know nothing was stopping me from coming over to spend time with my girls to catch up! I got so much to tell you all!"

Cameron pulled a bottle of wine out of her purse and started opening cabinets looking for wine glasses. Once she located the appropriate cabinet along with a cork screw, she expertly popped open the bottle and started pouring some wine into each glass. The petite woman took a sip and sighed satisfactorily before plopping down into her chair.

"So y'all will never guess what happened to me. One day I was called into a meeting with Lynn. You know she does a lot of work with those WWE Studios movies. Well they want me to star in their next movie! And we all know how I love the spotlight so of course I said yeah! I start filming in a couple of weeks. I'll be off TV for a while but it's for a great opportunity so I couldn't turn it down. Who knows, this might be my big break ya know? The stepping stone to the role that will make me a household name like The Rock."

"Well isn't that great? Did they say why they chose you?"

"Why they chose me?" Cameron stared at Alyssa as if she was stupid to ask such a question. "Because I'm the most charismatic diva on the roster Lyssa. Present company notwithstanding," Cameron said, gesturing to Naomi. "It was clearly the best choice to make."

"Oh, and here I was thinking it was because your brand new best friend Orton pulled some strings for you."

Cameron's hand paused in mid air as she tried to take another sip of her wine. She turned towards Naomi and raised a brow. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Oh girl, she didn't stutter. You heard her loud and clear."

Cameron nervously chuckled and gulped the remainder of her wine. She placed the glass on the counter. "I barely know Randy so why would he put in a good word for me to get this role?"

"Oh you barely know him? That's funny Cam seeing as how I saw you leaving his locker room a few weeks back along with your other new best friend Zariah," Naomi revealed, crossing her arms over her chest.

The color drained from Cameron's face at Naomi's bombshell and she felt the nervousness rumbling in her stomach. Although she had openly taken on the role of being Zariah's mentor backstage, she had did everything in her power to hide her affiliation to Randy. Being discreet was integral in their plan to ruin Seth and Alani's relationship but if her friends knew the truth, she knew it wouldn't be long before Alani and Seth were made aware as well.

"Well would you look at that Cameron's at a loss for words," Alyssa declared with a wry chuckle when the other woman didn't respond. "What, you don't have some bullshit ass excuse as to why you're hanging out with a pompous jackass like Randy?"

Cameron crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I don't have to explain any of my actions to any of y'all. I'm a grown ass woman. I have the fuckin right to make new friends. Hell y'all did it without any issue."

A humorless chuckle fell from Alyssa's lips as she shook her finger at Cameron. "This is more than that and you know it Cam."

"Here you go with another conspiracy theory Alyssa. Please tell me, what's the real reason behind me becoming friends with Zariah and Randy?"

"Easy. It's about Alani."

Cameron smacked her lips. "Contrary to popular belief, everything doesn't revolve around the oh so great Alani Matthews."

"Oh girl, how stupid do you think we are?" Alexandria questioned. "You never liked Alani. I always thought it was kinda weird when you invited her to your cookout but now it's clear. You're tryna start shit between her and Seth and you've recruited Randy and Zariah to help you."

"And why would I even waste my precious time doing that?"

"Simple: you're jealous of her."

Cameron tossed her head back and laughed. She wiped an imaginary tear from her face and placed her other hand on her chest. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Alani's success. Her popularity. Her friendship with us," Naomi replied.

"You mean how you all replaced me with her? How the moment she came to the main roster, y'all tossed me to the side like I was yesterday's trash to make room for her?"

Alyssa tossed her hands in the air, exasperated. "Cameron do you fuckin hear yourself? Tossed you to the side? You act as if we all couldn't be friends. Alani never ordered us to drop you as a friend nor forced you to stay away from us. Oh no, that was all your own fuckin doing."

"Excuse me?"

"How many times did you decline my invitation to come over for dinner or lunch because you had some oh so important red carpet event or you didn't want to be surrounded by anything baby related? Or the rare times where you would come around, you would use it as an opportunity to talk shit about Dean to Alex and try to force her to dump him and move on with somebody else when she clearly didn't want to?"

"So I'm a bad friend because I wanna kick it with my friends without being interrupted by a crying baby? Or because I have to attend certain events for work? Or because I want my friend to be involved in a healthy relationship and think her current man, who cheated on her by the way, isn't worth her damn time?"

"Do not fuckin start Cameron," Alexandria warned through gritted teeth.

"I'm just saying, you three act like I'm the fuckin enemy because I'm friendly with Alani's former sugar daddy and Seth's ex bed buddy yet y'all don't blink a fuckin eye at the fact Alex is dating the same exact man who stirred up so much drama for Roman and Alyssa!"

"Cameron enough!" Alexandria erupted as she sprang to her feet, knocking over the stool she was sitting on. "Do you wanna know why Dean has been welcomed back into the friendship circle? Because he admitted he made a mistake, he repented, and Roman and Alyssa forgave him. He didn't try to make excuses for what he did he owned up to it like a fuckin adult. Which is more than I can say for your ass right now."

Cameron clapped her hands in a mocking manner. "That's right Lex. Be a supportive lil girlfriend and gloss over Dean's fuck ups like you always do."

Naomi jumped to her feet and stood in front of Alexandria as she began to advance towards Cameron, holding the Georgia native back by placing her hand on her chest. She turned to Cameron and aimed a finger in her direction. "Do not try to deflect the focus onto Dean."

"I'm just keeping it real like I always do."

Alyssa shook her head. "No forget about Ambrose. He has nothing to do with why we're here today Cameron. This is all because of you. You've changed."

"Oh I've changed?"

"Yes you have Cameron. I'm not gonna sit up here and act like you didn't have your flaws because you did. Hell we all do. But the best friend I love would never do this. Alani did nothing to you at all. But because you think she's taking the spotlight from you, you team up with a man that is unable to let her go and the woman that is aiming for Seth to ruin a relationship? You talk all this shit about what Dean but don't you see that you're no better than what he was? You're just fuckin like Summer's ass and I can't have that type of person in my life."

"And what does that mean Alyssa?"

"I already gotta watch my back with backstabbing co-workers and desperate ring rats. I I can't have no shady ass friends in my life Cam. I think I speak for all of us when I say you ain't gotta be Alani's best friend but we can't associate ourselves with a person that we know is actively plotting to destroy her."

"So what you mean to tell me is that you're choosing her over me?"

"It was never about choosing one person over the other Cameron. It's about removing a person that brings too much mess into our lives. We going through enough shit we don't need to deal with your jealousy too. The Cameron we love isn't this malicious. But you aren't that Cam no more and quite frankly, we don't like this new chick in front of us."

Cameron inhaled deeply as she felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes. While most friends bickered, this had to be one of the biggest arguments she had with her girls. For years, they took the place as her second family. Women she bonded with and shared secrets with. She loved them like the sisters she never had. The sensible part of her urged her to apologize to the trio and promise to work on her sour attitude. But the stubborn side of her refused, still clinging onto the preposterous idea that the reason their friendship was crumbling was their fault and not hers.

Grabbing her purse from the counter, Cameron reached inside her purse and pulled out her sunglasses. She slipped them onto her face and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well I'm sorry to tell y'all but I'm not here to be the person y'all want," the diva retorted as she brushed past the three women and stalked out the door.

* * *

"You know what makes me sick to my stomach?"

"What?"

"Whenever Reigns post some sappy tweet on his Twitter page about his precious sons or his wonderful wife. Makes me want to gouge my got damn eyes out." The mastermind scoffed while they continued to scroll on their phone searching Roman's Twitter page.

The co-conspirator chuckled. "Don't worry. Their fairytale will soon come crashing down. I honestly think Alyssa is getting closer to unraveling."

"I agree. But I think we need to do something to expedite the process."

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

The leader became quiet as their eyes landed on a picture of Roman, Alyssa and their sons at their Christening next to a picture of the four taken a few days ago. A wicked smirk appeared on their lips and they passed the phone. The other person looked at the picture, their eyes widening as they read the caption below the picture.

_Time sure does fly. Can't believe my boys are about to turn 1 next week!_

The accomplice looked up from the phone and studied their partner wearily, an eyebrow raised. "You can't be ser-"

"Kids' birthday parties have the best surprises. I think we should make sure this one isn't any different, don't you think?" the mastermind stated, an unstable gleam in their orbs.

* * *

_**A/N: *disappears into bushes* **_


	40. Forty

_**A/N: Well hello there. Thank you to the return readers &amp; welcome to the new ones if there are any. Loved seeing everybody's reaction to the last scene in Chapter Thirty Nine. If ONLY you all had an idea of what I have planned. *evil chuckle* **_

_**Slightly off topic, but I actually need all of my readers' help. As you may know, I am big on supporting fellow writers. However lately, I have been struggling to find stories to read in my limited spare time. So I was wondering if you all know any good stories out there (And I'm open to pretty much everything as long as it is well written, doesn't have too many grammatical errors, and doesn't involve male pregnany because...just no), then lemme know! I'll never forget the moment I returned to writing and how gratifying it was for me to receive reviews for my work and I just want to return the favor as well. We all could use some support and praise you know? **_

_**But enough of my rambling, let's proceed to the update shall we. And to my Rolyssa shippers, I do love y'all. *sneaky smile* Enjoy. **_

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that."

Roman smirked as he grabbed his bottle of beer and raised it to his lips to take a sip. "Looking at you like what?"

Alyssa slowly glanced over her shoulder at her husband, a knowing smile on her face. "Like you wanna hoist me on top of this pool table and ravage me."

"Don't pretend as if you wouldn't enjoy that."

"Just remember Reigns, you're a father and the face of a multi billion company. You gotta behave like a good little boy when we're out in public."

Alyssa winked at Roman and turned to focus on her shot as she leaned over the pool table, her hand gracefully holding the pool cue. A deep growl rumbled in the pit of Roman's stomach as he watched her teasingly shake her ass, the black and white striped dress she was wearing slowly rising. By the time Alyssa's solid yellow ball fell into the far corner pocket, Roman's muscular arm was wrapped around her slim waist and pulling her body upright and close to him. He dipped his head low and nuzzled her neck with his nose, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Now baby girl you should already know I'm far from a little boy."

Alyssa raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yep. Just like you should already know you're asking for trouble wearing this fuckin dress."

"Oh no. Don't try to blame that on me Ro. If you would've told me we were coming to play pool, I would've dressed appropriately. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you purposefully kept me in the dark just so you could look up my dress when I bent over to take my shot."

Roman's eyes innocently widened, his attempt to play coy failing miserably. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't," Alyssa said with a disbelieving shake of her head. "Anyway I think I look great. Don't you?"

"Great is definitely putting it mildly if you ask me Alyssa."

Roman raised his head and captured Alyssa's lips in a soft kiss. Completely forgetting where they were at the moment, Alyssa placed her hand on Roman's chest and melted in his embrace. Soft whimpers flew from her mouth into his as he took control of the kiss, his lips expertly working hers over. His hand unabashedly crept down the curve of her spine and settled on the swell of her ass, pushing her body into his and making him grunt once her core collided with his crotch. Alyssa gasped in surprise at the feel of his hard dick pressing against her thigh and pulled away, quickly remembering they were in public.

"Is there ever a time when you're not horny Mr. Reigns"

"Is there ever a time you don't wanna go on a shopping spree for new makeup products Mrs. Reigns?" Roman retorted. He chuckled when Alyssa playfully pushed him in his chest. "Anyway, I can't help that I can't keep my hands off of you. You're irresistible."

Alyssa turned her head to hide the flattered blush coloring her face as she giggled. Roman smiled at the sight, amazed his words managed to still have an impact on his wife after years of being together. Pecking her softly on the forehead, Roman grabbed the pool cue from her hand and sat it on the table before lacing his fingers with Alyssa's and tugging softly.

"C'mon let's get outta here."

Alyssa furrowed her brow. "But we haven't even finished our game."

"It's not like we don't know how it's gonna end. You're gonna win because you're a pool shark."

"It's not my fault you're horrible at pool Ro. You're still sour I beat you on our first date."

"And anyway, as much as I love seeing you bent over in a dress with that ass teasing me, I would rather spend our rare night out away from the twins alone instead of a crowded bar and grill."

Alyssa nibbled on the corner of her lip, Roman's heated gaze making the apex between her thighs quiver in anticipation. Without another word, she grasped his hand and let him lead her out the door.

Half an hour later, sand slipped between their toes as they walked along the beach. The gentle wind swirled around them, blowing through their hair. Alyssa looked over to Roman, her breath hitching in her throat at the image before her. The moonlight accentuated his grey orbs making them almost look silver and his hair still managed to look amazing despite the haphazard style the wind was causing. His beard was growing back at a rapid pace despite it being shaved a few days ago and she had to fight the urge to reach out and drag her finger along it.

"And you say I'm always staring at you like a creeper."

Roman's amused tone snapped Alyssa out of her trance. By then she saw they had stopped in front of a bench that sat a couple of feet away from the water. Roman sat down on the bench and pulled her down on his lap, his arms immediately circling her waist.

"How can I not stare? My man is fine as fuck."

Roman chuckled as a sheepish grin appeared on his lips. "Don't you think you're exaggerating just a tad Alyssa?"

"Exaggerating? Roman stop being so damn humble for once. You're fine. And not only that but you're a wonderful husband and father. Sometimes I'm still amazed I was able to grab your attention."

Roman's body tensed as he felt his lips turning into a slight frown. "Alyssa-"

"I'm just saying Ro. You could have your pick of any woman in the world. Yet you chose me."

"And I don't regret my decision whatsoever, you know that don't you?"

Twisting her body slightly so she could look at Roman, Alyssa nodded with a smile. "I know. Don't worry I'm not having one of my moments where I critique everything about myself. It's just my way of saying how grateful and lucky I am to have you in my life."

Alyssa leaned forward and kissed Roman softly. Her lips parted slightly allowing his tongue to sneak into her mouth to wrestle with hers. Sparks of excitement coursed through her body at the sensation as her skin became heated despite the cool wind. Her fingers weaved through Roman's luxurious silky mane, her manicured nails scratching his scalp and making him growl lowly.

Roman pulled away first, licking his lips and sampling the sweet taste of his wife's lipstick. Alyssa placed her head on his shoulder and exhaled as a comfortable silence fell over the two. Roman's hand caressed the small of Alyssa's back in a soothing manner. He kissed the top of her head. "Gorgeous, you good?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure because I've noticed you've been kinda stressed lately."

"Roman, I'm a mother of two twin boys and a wrestler's wife. I'm always stressed," Alyssa replied with a light laugh.

"I know. It's just..." Roman trailed off and diverted his gaze so he could look at the water. He and Alyssa were having such a good time and he didn't want to ruin it. But he couldn't shake the feeling he had that something was bugging Alyssa. The last time he had such a strong feeling was before Alyssa had her breakdown in Victoria's Secret. And he wanted to do everything in his power to make sure she didn't reach that point ever again.

"It's just what Ro?"

"I worry about you. I'm always gonna worry about you. So be real with me, are you good?"

Alyssa glanced up to look at Roman, nodding her head. She parted her lips to speak but abruptly closed them, the concern and love radiating through Roman's eyes making her second guess downplaying how she was truly feeling. He was right she was stressed. So much had happened within the past week from her finalizing the twins' birthday party preparations, to her fallout with Cameron, and to the unsettling encounter with Gretchen. While all of the events had exhausted her mentally, it was something about the latter that was still lingering in her mind. After leaving the hotel room, Alyssa inwardly berated herself. It was reckless of her to confront Gretchen but when it came to her family and friends, logic often took a backseat. While Alexandria assured her things were still good between her and Dean despite Gretchen's sudden appearance, Alyssa still had her suspicions about the woman and she simply had to let her know foolishness would not be tolerated. If Alyssa had her way, Alexandria wouldn't be caught off guard by another woman plotting to go after her man like she herself had been.

Clearing her throat, Alyssa ran her hand through her hair nervously. "I might have did something that might piss Lex off."

"Like what?"

"Like confronting Gretchen about her intentions towards Dean."

Roman dragged a hand over his face and sighed. "Alyssa," he groaned, dragging out the last syllable of his wife's name.

"In my defense I was concerned for my cousin Roman!"

"Concerned about what? Her and Dean have worked out their issues. Things are going good between them."

"So I'm the only one that finds it fuckin strange that the moment Dean and Lex finally begin to work things out, Gretchen reappears? I just remember what happened to Lex last time she was around and I ain't tryna see her like that again."

Roman squeezed his wife's neck slightly making her look up from studying her polished toes and into his eyes. "You know I love how big your heart is Alyssa. You're so caring and kindhearted about the people you love and would do anything for them. So I understand why you would do such a thing on Lex's behalf. You're concerned for her and just wanna see her happy and there's nothing wrong with that."

"I feel a huge but coming."

Roman chuckled. "But, you have to remember Lex is an adult sweetheart. You gotta let her make her own decisions, learn from her mistakes, and let her live her own life. Meddling in her life is the same type of shit her parents used to do to her and we know how much she hates that. Hell you remember how pissed you were when Cameron meddled and tried to hook her up with Finn."

Alyssa sighed and held up her hands. "I know. It's just I worry. I want all of my friends to be involved in happy and fulfilling relationships and despite his flaws and issues, Dean makes Lex happy. After months of them hurting, I just want the drama to end and for them to get their happy ever after."

"And they will. And I think it's amazing you want that for them. But you gotta switch up your approach. Lend Lex an ear when she wants to vent. Offer advice when she requests it. Support her when she needs it. But taking it upon yourself and confronting the woman that's pregnant with Dean's baby is not the way to go about it. Now tell me, do you feel you accomplished anything after you saw Gretchen?"

"Hell no. If anything I wanted to snatch her damn hair out her scalp," Alyssa stated with a shake of her head, Gretchen's words about her and Roman's current problem swirling in her mind.

"And we both know you don't need to revert back to Hurricane Alyssa's ways. Just stay out of it gorgeous. Let Lex handle her life the way she sees fit. Understand?"

Alyssa nodded. "You're right Ro."

"Of course I'm right. Samoan Dr. Phil remember?"

The makeup artist rolled her eyes playfully before smiling and leaning forward to kiss Roman's cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For one, keeping it real with me in a way that only you can. And secondly, for tonight. I love when we spend time with Ethan and Isaiah but I really needed to get out the house and be alone with you. We haven't had a moment like this in such a long time."

Roman nodded. "I know. Kinda reminds me of when we first started dating. Going out late after shows and staying up until the early morning hours talking or making love. Seems like a lifetime ago and I'm sorry for that Alyssa."

"Handsome, there's nothing to apologize for."

"But there is. When we first got married and learned you were pregnant, I promised myself I would continue with the romance and I haven't. Between work and the boys, I'm exhausted most of the time and the most I can do is buy some video game equipment for you."

Alyssa placed her hand on Roman's jaw, holding his head in place. "Roman you're the most romantic man I know. I don't need you to send me flowers and take me to dinner to five star restaurants to be romanced you know? I loved the video game surprise. Loved how you proved once again you listen to my random rambling that anybody else would ignore. From where I'm standing Mr. Reigns, you're doing an excellent job of wooing your wife."

Roman's larger hand covered Alyssa's and he squeezed gently, appreciating her words of affirmation. "You're just saying that because you want some dick later."

The two shared a laugh as Alyssa slapped Roman's arm with her free hand. "First of all, I'm saying it because it's true. Second of all, even if I didn't say it I was still gonna get some dick when we got home. You're itching to rip this dress off of me."

"Who said I'm gonna wait until we get home?"

The husky timbre of Roman's voice and the sneaky gleam in his orbs did not go unnoticed by Alyssa. "Roman Reigns-"

Alyssa trailed off as she watched the corners of Roman's lips curl into a devious grin as his other hand slowly slipped underneath Alyssa's dress. He bit his bottom lip when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear, images of her ass jiggling as she walked earlier floating through his mind. Despite her previous insistence that he behave, Alyssa made no attempt to pull away from her husband.

"See I knew that innocent shit was all an act. Pure girls don't leave the house without wearing panties."

"Panties? What are those?" Alyssa questioned, feigning confusion.

Roman shook his head in amusement as his index finger sought out Alyssa's clitoris. Once he brushed against it, Alyssa hissed her body on fire from Roman's touch. He licked his lips at her reaction. "You're such a got damn tease Mrs. Reigns. You knew exactly what you were doing earlier didn't you?"

Alyssa's own cunning smile graced her lips as her hands deftly unzipped Roman's shorts and pulled out his penis, massaging the hardened member causing the Samoan's head to loll backwards. She took the opportunity to nip at Roman's neck, her mouth moving towards his ear and pulling his earlobe into her mouth.

"Of course I did Daddy. Now are you gonna punish me or not?" Alyssa whispered before sinking down onto Roman's length.

* * *

"You know I never thought I'd see the day."

A shiver rolled through Alani's body as she felt Seth's arm wrap around her waist. Her honey brown orbs studied their reflection in the floor length mirror and she felt her lips twitch into a tiny smirk at the sight. She turned in her boyfriend's embrace and snared his neck with her arms.

"You never thought you would see what day?"

Seth's fingers slipped inside the waistband of the loose fitting pants Alani was wearing and pulled the material down a bit, revealing the black cursive writing etched onto her pelvic muscle. He slightly grazed the writing drawing Alani's gaze downward to her new tattoo.

"Never thought I would see the day you would actually have a tattoo."

"And why not Rollins?"

"Well you are the woman who once told me that you would never get a tattoo because, _'You don't put a bumper sticker on a Bentley.'_"

Alani giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well I think my motivation behind the tattoo was worth a change of heart. And a woman has that right doesn't she?"

Seth held his hands up in surrender. "Not saying you don't. But I'm just wondering what prompted you to want a tattoo."

"You're gonna think I'm silly."

"Try me."

Alani exhaled. "I just wanted a constant reminder."

"A reminder of what?"

"Of this moment right here. This happiness I feel being with you. I never experienced something like this before Seth and I never wanna forget it. And I think this tattoo was the perfect way to capture how I'm feeling," Alani explained with a smile.

"And tell me how exactly does Felicity apply to us?" Seth asked as he continued to trace the word on her hip.

Alani giggled. "Not Felicity Seth. _Félicité._ It's French for bliss." A slight blush colored Alani's cheeks as she stared into Seth's eyes, his unreadable expression slightly scaring her. "You think I'm being childish don't you?"

"Lani-"

"I can't believe how corny this was. Getting a sappy French word tatted on me to not only remind me how I feel when I'm with you but also remind me we had our first kiss in Paris. Who the hell do I think I a-"

Seth shook his head as he grabbed Alani's hand and squeezed, stopping her rambling. He pulled her close and placed a sweet kiss on her temple, inhaling the spicy scent of her perfume.

"You're not being too sappy or childish Alani. Seeing you embrace this side of you as opposed to hiding it makes you more endearing to me. You don't always have to be so tough with me and I won't judge you for having emotions. It's what I've wanted from you since we first started dating."

Seth grasped Alani's chin by his index finger and thumb and pulled her in for a kiss. Alani gripped the front of his t-shirt and pulled him as close to her as she could, causing her own body to stumble backwards and hit the wall behind her. Seth gripped her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist, nestling in between her legs and pressing his erection against her. Alani mewled in approval, the sound unfurling Seth's desire at a rapid pace. As he felt himself reveling in the sensation of Alani's cotton soft lips against his, his hand began to push her pants down her legs.

"So I take it you like the tattoo?" Alani asked when Seth moved to her neck.

"I think it's incredibly sexy like you. Can't wait to drag my tongue over it."

Seth's words caused a shiver to ricochet through Alani's body, goosebumps popping up on her skin. "Seth I gotta go," the interviewer mumbled.

"You know you just wanna stay with me Lani. Don't you want me to properly show you how much I appreciate your new tat?"

Honey brown eyes fluttered closed as Seth started to suck on her neck, his tongue licking the spot directly above her clavicle. Alani released a strained breath as she gripped Seth's two toned locks and gently yanked his head away from her neck. The two stared at one another, chests heaving, pupils dilated with lust, and lips swollen from intense kissing.

"You're nothing but trouble Seth Rollins."

"You act like that's a bad thing sweet cheeks." Seth smirked.

Alani shook her head with a wry smile. Her cell phone, which was dismissively tossed to the side the moment she stepped across the threshold of Seth's locker room and engaged in a sizzling kiss with the man, beeped. Straightening her clothes, Alani stepped towards the device and grabbed it, noticing the time.

"What's that?"

"That is my alarm telling me I need to leave."

Seth pouted. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?"

"Unless you wanna date an unemployed woman, then no you can't." Alani laughed as Seth's pout deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek. "I'll make a deal with you. We can continue this after the show at the hotel, all night long."

Seth's signature smirk returned as he gripped Alani's hips and started walking her towards the door. "Sounds like the perfect end to my night," he said as he captured Alani's mouth in another heated kiss. A few seconds passed before he forcibly pulled himself away. "Ok you better leave before I rip your clothes off."

Pecking Seth one last time, Alani scurried out the room, yelping when Seth slapped her on her ass. Once the door shut behind her, Alani leaned against the wall and exhaled. She laughed lightly as she finally calmed her breathing and pushed off the wall, making her way towards the designated spot for her first interview of the night.

Alani ran her fingers over her lips gingerly and grinned. It had been a littler over a week and she was still unsuccessful at descending back down to reality. This was a new experience for her. Usually in such a chaotic environment, she would be irritated as she tried to dodge the numerous backstage workers as they worked tirelessly to prepare for the Raw taping. Her heart would be thumping inside of her chest, nerves getting the best of her as she mentally prepared to appear on camera. But today, like the past week, was different. Today she politely smiled and greeted her co-workers causing some to return the gesture with a knowing grin while others eyed her suspiciously. And while her heart beat rapidly inside of her chest cavity, it wasn't because of anxiety.

It was because of Seth.

From the moment she offered the wrestler her most precious gift, Alani had been stuck in a haze. A world free from anger, sadness, or insecurity. A space injected with adoration, intimacy, and desire. It was a place she had never experienced before she met Seth and as much as she felt her cynical side try to reappear, Alani determined she never wanted to leave. She enjoyed being happy and content with Seth. She savored the quiet, private moments they shared after offering their bodies to one another all night. She found pleasure in spending time with him even outside of the bedroom which allowed her to get to know him even better. It had took months for her to fully lower her guard for Seth but now that she had, she realized it was the best damn decision of her life.

"Looks like somebody is deep in thought."

An uneasy tremor rolled down Alani's spine at the sound of the familiar voice. She slowly turned, her eyes locking with the blue eyes of Randy's. Despite her upper body being covered in a simple and modest white t-shirt, she crossed her arms over her chest as Randy's gaze traveled over her body, his tongue slithering out of his mouth to lick his bottom lip.

"What do you want Orton?"

"I can't speak to an old pal that I haven't seen in a while?"

Alani scoffed. "We aren't pals."

"Once upon a time we were Lani. Or is your head too far up Rollins ass to remember those glorious times?"

"What we shared was not only the biggest mistake of my life but it was far from friendship or glorious. And do yourself a favor and keep my man's name out of your mouth."

"Well would you look at that. You're sticking up for Rollins like he does for you. That's so sweet and adorable," Randy said, placing a hand over his heart and sighing, the ever present condescending grin on his lips.

"Eat a dick Orton," Alani spat with a fake smile, turning on her heel to stalk away.

"My, my, my I see somebody's feisty. Glad to see you haven't lost any that sass as a result of this puppy love you're sharing with Rollins."

Alani's hands clenched and unclenched at her sides as she turned around, a devious glint in her orbs. "Oh trust me my man loves my feistiness way too much to try to eradicate it from my personality. It makes for some very interesting and intense moments between us."

Randy's grin quickly transformed into a frown and he rolled his eyes. "Please spare me the details about your wonderful relationship with Rollins."

"Now wait a minute. Aren't you the one that brought Seth up in the first place? Now you suddenly don't wanna discuss him? Well aren't we just all over the place Randall?" Alani chided with a chuckle. "But you know what, you're right. I won't divulge any of the very intimate details about my relationship to someone as insignificant as you. That would be tacky and we both know Alani Matthews isn't tacky unlike your two new BFFs."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cameron and Zariah of course." Alani watched as the color drained from Randy's face, quickly giving him away. "Wait, you thought I wouldn't find out that you three teamed up to destroy my relationship with Seth?"

"Alani lemme-"

"Let you what? Explain? I don't need your sorry ass explanations Randy. I already know the truth. You're a greedy asshole who can't let me be happy with another guy although you're engaged to another woman. Since you're unable to let me go, you've decided that no other man can have me. So what do you do? You join forces with the two women who hate me more than life itself to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me. But guess what? You three failed. Tell me Randy how does it feel knowing that I'm happy with Seth, that he treats me better than you could ever do, and that he's more of a man than you could ever be in every way that matters?"

Before Randy could respond, a production assistant called Alani's name pulling her attention away from their conversation. Alani held up a single finger, indicating she would be there in a minute before looking back at Randy, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Just accept that you lost Randy. Leave Seth and me the hell alone, and focus on marrying your high school sweetheart. Just let it go."

Alani stepped around Randy and walked towards the assistant, a warm smile appearing on her face as she greeted him. While the veteran performer observed Alani behaving as if she didn't have a care in the world, Randy vowed nothing would stop him from tearing Seth and Alani apart for good.

* * *

Roman's booming chuckle echoed throughout the hallway as he stepped through the back door of the arena, adjusting the duffle bag strap on his shoulder. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said, what are you wearing?" Alyssa repeated. She smacked her lips as she heard Roman laugh again. "What's so funny?"

"You are gorgeous. Are you seriously trying to have phone sex with me at 4 in the damn afternoon in front of the boys?"

"There's no designated time slot for phone sex Roman and Zay and Ethan don't understand a word I'm saying so relax. Not to mention, it's your fault I'm this damn horny to even want to engage in phone sex in the first place."

"My fault? How you figure that?"

"Well if somebody didn't spend their few off days dicking me down so good where I would be yearning for it when I was alone, I wouldn't be doing this right now."

Roman bit back a groan at the sound of Alyssa's sultry voice, his mind drifting back to the passionate love making they engaged in on the beach a few days ago, her moans lingering in his ears. He habitually licked his lips at the memory as he silently greeted fellow wrestlers on his way to his locker room.

"Well you know what happens when you tease Daddy baby girl. I had to remind you who is in charge. So the way I see it, this predicament of yours is your own damn fault."

"Whatever Ro. You would try to rip a damn burlap sack off of me if you wanted so don't try to put the blame all on me," Alyssa retorted with a playful roll of her eyes. "Now are you gonna answer my question or not?"

Roman stopped in front of his locker room for the night and glanced around to make sure nobody was nearby to eavesdrop. "What if I told you nothing at all?"

The Samoan's lips tipped upward into a smile as he heard his wife inhale a sharp breath. Alyssa cleared her throat roughly. "Well I would say great minds think alike Mr. Reigns."

Roman's mouth dropped open at Alyssa's admission, his penis straining inside the sweatpants he was wearing. "I can't wait to teach you a lesson when I get home Alyssa."

"And I can't wait either. Now have a good show and make sure you handle that monster inside your pants before you make your female fans pass out tonight. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you after the show tonight."

Roman ended the call and slipped his phone inside his pocket and opened the door. He stepped inside the room and unceremoniously dropped his bag on the floor as the door closed behind him. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as his smile faltered.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The person whirled around to face Roman, smiling nervously.

"Hey I was wondering if we could talk?" Heather asked.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh y'all thought Heather &amp; Orton were gonna disappear without any incident? Where would the fun be in that? Thoughts?**_


	41. Forty One

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's simply mind boggling to me that I'm sooooo close to 600 reviews for this story. I try to not be too concerned with the amount of reviews I receive but when I say it is very rewarding to a writer when a reader leaves a thoughtful review on your story it is. Now when I say thoughtful I don't mean a review where someone says what they feel should happen but their honest reaction to what happened in the chapter. See there's a difference. But regardless, thank you all so much. A special thank you to my mentor Vera for her advice on the chapter. But enough yapping, onto the update shall we? **_

* * *

"Have I told you lately how I'm the luckiest man alive?"

Alexandria bit her bottom lip as she felt the familiar muscular arm wrap around her waist and pull her body backwards. A broken moan flowed from her mouth as she collided into Dean, his hardened penis poking her backside.

"And why is that Ambrose?"

"Because I got you doll face." Dean nuzzled the crook of Alexandria's neck with his face, his scruffy beard tickling her skin.

Alexandria stopped stirring her tea and turned to face Dean, her arms immediately wrapping around her boyfriend's neck, a small smile on her face. "Honey, that has to be the sappiest thing you've ever said to me," she teased with a light laugh. "Look at you turning into Roman Jr."

Dean smacked his lips and pouted. "So a man can't brag about how much he appreciates his woman?"

"Oh I never said that Dean. I just wanted to point out how mushy you've become." Alexandria ran her hand through Dean's unruly mass of auburn curls, her manicured nails scratching his scalp. "But I would be lying if I didn't admit how much of a turn on it is."

Mischief twinkled in Dean's eye as he effortlessly hoisted Alexandria onto the counter. Her legs parted slightly, allowing him to step between them and push his crotch against her core making her purr satisfactorily. A half smile crept onto his lips at her reaction.

"A turn on huh? I would think you would have been worn out after the night we had."

Alexandria shook her head as she fisted the front of Dean's under shirt, pulling him closer. "Not a damn chance Ambrose," she whispered.

Their lips immediately found one another's in a smoldering kiss. Alexandria palmed the back of Dean's head to hold him still as she angled her head, allowing Dean to take control of the kiss. Their lips worked together in perfect harmony as Dean gently nipped Alexandria's plump top lip and prying apart the seam. She moaned against Dean's addictive mouth the moment their tongues touched, the sound instantly sending a shockwave through Dean's body. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Alexandria's, their breathing ragged and labored.

"Y'know kisses like that are dangerous Alex."

"And why is that?" Alexandria raised a brow.

"Because they make me wanna bend you over this counter and take advantage of you."

A crimson blush colored Alexandria's cheeks and she shrugged. "You don't see me opposing do you?"

Dean grinned as his hand slipped underneath the shirt Alexandria was wearing, his cool hand gripping her thigh. He moved forward again to claim her lips in another kiss when the intrusive oven timer interrupted them. Dean exhaled and dropped his head causing Alexandria to giggle.

"We're cursed. Cursed I tell ya."

Alexandria playfully rolled her eyes as she hopped off the counter and slipped past Dean. "Stop being a drama queen and have a seat so we can eat," she instructed her boyfriend, pointing to the couch.

Dean pouted again and begrudgingly flopped down on his couch as Alexandria opened the oven door to grab the tray of biscuits she cooked. He propped his head on the palm of his hand as he studied his girlfriend's every movement, a content grin easing onto his lips. Even cloaked in one of his too large t-shirts and a pair of tempting lace cut panties, her hair gathered into a sloppy top bun, Alexandria managed to still look breathtaking early in the morning. As he watched the Georgia native begin to pile food on his plate, Dean took a moment to thank the universe for how well things were going in his life. Just when he thought his relationship with Alexandria was fractured beyond repair, the two of them bounced back and were doing much better. In hindsight, Dean's idea of inviting the younger woman back to Cincinnati was one of the best decisions he had made. What initially started off with him being extremely apprehensive about sharing a part of his life that he hadn't shared with any other woman ended up bringing him and Alexandria closer together. Some felt she was stupid for not cutting her losses after all the fuck ups he made during the course of their relationship and Dean had to admit there were moments where he believed she would be better off without him. Yet, Alexandria remained by his side, refusing to leave him like so many others had done before.

And he couldn't begin to express how grateful he was.

The addictive aroma of freshly brewed coffee jolted Dean from his thoughts. He looked up to see Alexandria placing a mug in front of him before sitting a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and biscuits next to the coffee. She pecked him on the cheek softly before sitting next to him, tossing her legs onto Dean's lap.

"You okay?"

Dean nodded as he picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. He turned towards Alexandria and squeezed her ankle. "Yeah. Just thinking about how so much has changed in the past year. Around this time last year I was pretending as if I wasn't miserable after I ended things with you."

"Yeah and then your crazy ass scaled the side of my parents' house to win me back," Alexandria replied with a laugh. "I still can't believe you did that."

"Not one of my brightest moments but desperate times call for desperate measures doll face." Dean smirked at the memory. "I remember I was so scared of beginning a relationship with you. It was a new concept to me and I was convinced I would suck at it. Hell I'm still not sure I don-"

"Dean, stop that," Alexandria interjected firmly. "We've both made mistakes. Neither of us is free from any guilt. But the past is the past. Let's just focus on the present and the future." She covered Dean's hand that was on her leg with hers and squeezed, drawing his eyes to her own. "Yes, we've had our fair share of obstacles and roadblocks. But the way I feel whenever I'm in your arms or when you kiss me makes it all worth it. Life without you isn't an option for me."

Despite his insecurities attempting to convince him Alexandria was just telling him what he wanted to hear, Dean felt the corners of his lips tip upward into a grin. He brought their conjoined hands to his mouth and kissed Alexandria's knuckles. A peculiar tingle vibrated in his chest area as he stared at the woman sitting across from him, a mixture of emotions washing over him. He exhaled shakily. "Do you know how happy you make me?" he murmured quietly.

"If it's similar to how happy you make me, then I have a pretty good idea." Alexandria leaned forward and pressed her lips to Dean's before quickly pulling away. "Now eat. I did not wake up at the butt crack of dawn to cook breakfast for nothing Ambrose."

Dean laughed and he directed his attention back to the plate in front of him as he started to eat again. A comfortable silence slipped over the couple while they enjoyed their meal before Dean's simple beeping notification rang. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and read the text waiting for him before placing it back down.

"Gretchen just letting me know her doctor's appointment went okay."

"Oh, I didn't know she went back to Toronto."

"She didn't. She's still here in Tampa."

"So she has a doctor down here?" Alexandria asked.

Dean nodded. "She said since she's going to be in town for work for a few months setting up a new office, she found one so she wouldn't have to fly back and forth from Toronto."

"If I had known she had an appointment, I wouldn't have spent the night so you could've got up in time to go with her. We know how cranky you are in the morning when I keep you up all night," Alexandria commented with a devious smile causing Dean to chuckle.

"No need for that. I offered to go with her but she declined, saying it wasn't necessary."

"Wasn't necessary?" Confusion spread across Alexandria's face. "You're the father of her child. You should be at the doctor's appointments with her when you're available Dean. That's kinda odd she didn't push you to go. "

Dean shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "I guess she was trying to be nice and let me rest on my off day. There are plenty of more appointments I can accompany her too Lex. No big deal."

Dean sat his mug down and quickly scooped Alexandria in his arms eliciting a shocked yelp from the woman as he stood to his feet. "Anyway if I had went I wouldn't had been able to enjoy breakfast with my incredibly sexy girlfriend before I properly thanked her in my shower."

Pushing the nagging thoughts out of her mind, Alexandria smirked as her fingers caressed the small patch of chest hair on Dean's chest that was exposed, licking her lips. "I don't know Dean. I worked hard on this meal. It's gonna take a lot for you to show your gratitude."

"Luckily, I have all day do just that darling," Dean husked in her ear before carrying Alexandria to his bathroom, her laughter filling the air.

* * *

A yawn rippled through Alyssa's body as she entered her and Roman's bedroom, the sound of the running faucet water from the ensuite bathroom greeting her. "I swear it was hard as ever trying to calm the boys down so they could finally go to sleep. They were hyper as hell today, even Ethan and we know he rarely gets hyper."

Roman's light chuckle flowed from behind the ajar door. "Well their first birthday party is tomorrow. They're probably just excited baby girl."

Alyssa nodded in agreement as she plopped down on the bed, reaching down to unfasten her sandals. "You know although I can't wait until that very last guest leaves tomorrow, I still can't believe they're gonna be one. They're growing up so damn fast. Isaiah's is talking non stop now and watching him talk to Ethan in their baby babble is the cutest thing ever," the mother gushed with a wide smile. "Then there's Ethan tryna run around the entire damn house naked right after their bath before I can-"

"Fuck!"

Startled by the sudden outburst, Alyssa jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, the door bouncing off the wall. "Roman what's wrong?"

The Samoan turned to look at Alyssa, an embarrassed expression on his face. He shook his head. "Just nicked myself shaving. Nothing major gorgeous."

Alyssa's gaze zeroed in on the small bleeding cut on Roman's cheek. Breathing a sigh of relief, she approached the cabinet on the wall and grabbed the first aid kid. "Well are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

"Not paying attention?" Alyssa raised a brow. "You're like the most meticulous man I know when it comes to shaving. Takes you longer to shave than it takes me to do my weekly beauty rituals."

"Well mistakes happen Alyssa."

Halting her search for the cream to apply to Roman's face, Alyssa held up her hand in a defensive stance. "Ok, no need to bite my damn head off. I was just making a comment."

"And I was just responding. Nothing to make a fuckin big deal about. Just drop it."

Alyssa turned to her husband as her lips pursed into a thin line. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and exhaled, taking a few seconds to calm down. "Roman, it's late. So I'm simply going to advise you that it would be a swell idea if you removed some of that bass from your voice before you come to bed." She slapped the tube of cream onto the sink counter and spun on her heel to leave the bathroom.

Before she could cross the threshold, Roman's large hand clamped down on her wrist and stopped her.

"Gorgeous, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap on you."

A few tense seconds passed before Alyssa faced Roman. She gestured to the closed toilet seat. "Sit."

"What?" Roman asked, his brow knitting together.

"Sit so I can finish shaving your beard."

"Alyssa I'm fine."

"It wasn't a request Roman. Sit and lemme help you before you cut your damn ear off," Alyssa instructed, her tone firm and unwavering.

Realizing his wife wouldn't take no for an answer, Roman reluctantly sat down. His legs parted a little so Alyssa could step between them to make it easier for her to shave. Gently tilting his head backwards, she grabbed the razor with her free hand. Alyssa nibbled on her bottom lip as she carefully trimmed Roman's beard. His eyes eased closed to avoid her penetrating gaze, the heavy silence in the bathroom making his leg bounce. A short moment later, Alyssa stepped away to observe her handiwork as she cupped Roman's jaw, her slender fingers caressing his face.

"Handsome look at me."

Roman's eyes fluttered open and locked with Alyssa's, concern and worry radiating in the doe brown orbs he fell in love with years ago.

"I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were Alyssa."

"Well why do you insist on acting as if I don't know you? Like I can't tell when something is bothering you?" She held up her hand when Roman shook his head. "And don't tell me it's nothing because I know that ain't true. You were in a great mood when you left last week. We had a wonderful time when you were home. But since you came back, something's been off with you. You've been cranky, irritable, unfocused and that's not like my husband. So be real with me just like you asked me to be on the beach. What's wrong Roman?"

Roman pensively bit the corner of his lip and lowered his head. He knew it wouldn't be long before this moment arrived. Alyssa was right. He wasn't acting like his usual self. The zeal he usually had when he was spending time with his family had been nonexistent for the past few days. Thankfully the twins were too young to pick up on the change in their father but Alyssa, he couldn't get anything past her. She knew him too well and was extremely attentive so of course she recognized something was different. As much as Roman tried to encourage himself to break out of his funk he couldn't. So much was swirling in his mind, things he knew she should know about but that he simply couldn't bring himself to share with her. Alyssa already had enough on her plate with the twins' birthday party the next day and he didn't wanna add to the load on her shoulders. He was there to be the rock she could lean on not the unnecessary burden that weighed her down.

But the moment the wrestler raised his head and looked at Alyssa, the promise they made to one another on their very first date repeated like a mantra in his mind. He owed it to the mother of his children, to the love of his life to be open and transparent and he refused to break his vow.

Roman pushed his hair off of his forehead and covered Alyssa's hand on his face with his own, squeezing her fingers. "You're right. There's something I have to tell you. Something that's been on my mind since I came back. But I just have one request baby girl."

"What's that?"

Roman licked his suddenly dry lips. "Let's hold off on the discussion until after the party. I don't want to put a damper on the boys' first birthday party or put an unnecessary strain on you. So let's just get through tomorrow and then once we're alone we can talk. Can you do that for me?"

A sickening feeling of insecurity and anxiety coursed through Alyssa's body at Roman's words, her knees buckling slightly. Her neck felt clammy with sweat as every possible worst case scenario played out in front of her. If Roman thought his words would put her at ease, he was sadly mistaken. Now she was more curious and ready to rip the secret out of his mouth. But he had a point. Isaiah and Ethan took priority and she wanted to make sure they had a wonderful time on their first birthday. Furthermore, maybe the news Roman had to share with her wasn't as dire as she was imagining. He appeared to be physically fine and as far as she knew, their family and friends weren't facing any serious health conditions. So although the constantly inquisitive side of her couldn't stand to be out of the loop, Alyssa found herself nodding slowly, agreeing to Roman's request.

Releasing a breath, Roman stood to his feet and engulfed Alyssa in a hug. She returned the embrace, clinging to him as if she never wanted to let go. She felt him place a soft kiss on the top of her head, the scent of his aftershave wafting to her nostrils. The couple remained in the position for a moment before Roman pulled away and grabbed Alyssa's hand.

"C'mon let's head to bed. We got a big day tomorrow," he said as he started walking to the bedroom.

Alyssa wordlessly nodded her head again as she followed him, an eerie feeling that the next day would be a pivotal turning point in their marriage.

* * *

"Remind me to slap you upside the head for once again procrastinating with the twins' gifts," Alexandria grumbled as she brushed past a few people inside Walgreens, her phone cradled between her head and shoulder.

"Technically I didn't procrastinate doll face. I just forgot to buy batteries for the present," Dean corrected. "What kind of Uncle would I be if I gave them this awesome ass present and they can't use it the day they get it?"

"Well if that's the case, why the hell am I at the store instead of you?"

"Because you are selfless and have no problem helping your incredibly hot and sexy boyfriend?"

Despite her mind telling her not to, Alexandria giggled and rolled her eyes. "I hate that I can't deny that statement Ambrose."

"That's because you know it's true," Dean replied, his voice filled with smugness.

"Whatever. Lemme grab these batteries and head over to Alyssa's to help her finish setting up. I'll see you in a bit."

The couple ended the call right when Alexandria arrived at the proper aisle for the batteries. Once she located the ones she needed, she darted to the grocery aisle to grab a few packs of water for the party. She squatted to grab the pack, attempting to juggle her cell phone and the heavy item when her phone fell out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Got dammit," she muttered as she bent over to pick up her phone. A second hand grabbed it instead making Alexandria look up into a pair of hazel eyes she hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Finn?"

The Irish man's lips lifted into a small smile as both of them stood up straight. His gaze swept over Alexandria's frame before settling on her face again, his smile widening. "Alex, long time no see. How are you?"

Crossing an arm over her chest as she squirmed underneath his intense stare, Alexandria plastered her own polite grin on her face. "I'm good. How have you been Finn?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Busy. Life as a WWE performer is hectic. Barely have time for anything else."

An awkward silence fell over the two as they stood in the middle of the aisle, neither knowing exactly what to say or do. They hadn't seen each other since the kiss they shared at Finn's apartment and so much had changed since then for Alexandria. She was recommitted to Dean, determined to work through their issues, the idea of her dating another man not appealing to her at all. But she had the distinct feeling that Finn wouldn't easily accept her choice.

Finn looked down at her phone that he was still holding, realizing he hadn't handed it to her. A photo collage of Dean and Alexandria on the home screen stared back at him. Finn's eyes met Alexandria's, his smile slowly vanishing.

"I guess the rumors are true and you're back with Dean," Finn said unenthusiastically as he handed Alexandria her phone.

Alexandria grabbed her phone. "Yeah I am."

"Well I guess congratulations are in order. I'm happy for you Alex."

A wry chuckle passed Alexandria's lips. "You know you really don't mean that."

Finn shook his head. "To be honest, I don't. But that's because I want you to be happy and I don't think Dean can make you happy."

"And I guess you think you can?"

"I don't think that. I know I can," Finn declared. He stepped towards Alexandria causing her to move back. A shocked and hurt expression appeared on his face.

"Look Finn you're a very nice man. You're kind, sweet, intelligent, and extremely chivalrous. And I'm sure one day, you'll make a woman very happy. But Finn, that woman can't be me."

"So you're gonna stand up here and tell me that you didn't feel something when we kissed Lex? That you didn't start fantasizing what it would be like to be in a relationship with me and be able to kiss me all the time? Can you honestly tell me you you can't see a future for us?"

By this time, Alexandria found herself pushed against the shelf in the narrow aisle, Finn invading her personal space. He reached up and dragged his thumb along her jawline making Alexandria release a shaky breath.

"Finn-"

"Dean isn't the one for you Lex. He'll never be able to treat you the way you deserve and the longer you stay with him, the longer you'll be settling for second best. But why do that when the better choice is standing in front of you declaring how much he wants to be with you?"

Alexandria's orbs fluttered closed as the minty scent of Finn's mouthwash mixed with his fresh scented cologne surrounded her, his calm voice threatening to hypnotize her. She felt a tiny part of her urging her to take Finn up on his offer. However, the moment the thought crossed her mind, an image of Dean smiling and laughing a few days ago appeared in her mind. Alexandria vehemently shook her head and placed her hands on Finn's shoulders, pushing him away.

"Because I don't love you Finn. I'm in love with Dean and as long as he's in my life, there will never be a me and you."

Slightly taken aback by Alexandria's stern declaration, Finn shrunk back as the confidence he exhibited a few seconds ago vanished. He felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces, the corners of his eyes burning with unshed tears. As the two stood there in a quiet standoff, Finn tried to determine how he arrived at this point. How did he fall for a woman that he barely knew? How did he let her invade his mind every second of every day despite her insistence that she was in love with another man? He had spent the past few months trying to make Alexandria see how happy they could be together but maybe it was time he finally realized she wasn't interested in a happily ever after with him.

Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, Finn forced a smile on his face and grabbed his basket off the floor. With one last lingering gaze, he sighed. "Take care of yourself Lex," he stated before walking away.

Alexandria tilted her head back and closed her eyes briefly, trying to stifle the guilt that was blossoming inside of her for breaking Finn's heart. She honestly felt horrible for treating him the way she did. She lead him to believe that there was a chance between them while she was vulnerable and not thinking clearly. But deep down she knew there was no other man for her but Dean. Regardless of his flaws and mistakes, he was her unorthodox Prince Charming and she couldn't fathom being with someone else. As much as Alexandria's conscience berated her for her part in the entire mess between the three of them, she hoped her brutal honesty with Finn would finally allow him to move on and find a woman that deserved him.

Inhaling a deep breath, Alexandria pushed herself off the shelf she was leaning against. Gripping the handle of her shopping car, she exited the aisle unaware of the set of eyes watching her every move.

* * *

Infectious laughter and animated chatter filled the Reigns household as guests continued to enter the home. The twins' birthday party was in full effect and everybody from family, friends, and co-workers were in attendance to help the two newest additions to the Reigns family celebrate their first birthday. Alyssa's brown eyes watched as Isaiah sat on Patricia's lap, babbling to her with a wide and bright smile on his face. Roman's sisters surrounded him, gushing at how adorable he was while they pinched his chubby cheeks. Her gaze traveled to the patio where the men sat, Ethan standing on Dean's lap as he ruffled the man's hair making Dean huff playfully and Ethan giggle. Alyssa's own grin spread across her face, satisfied that the event was a success so far.

"You're such a damn Mom."

Alyssa turned, coming face to face with Alani. She raised a brow. "And what does that mean heffa?"

"You're beaming watching your boys. Like you haven't stopped smiling since I've been here."

"I just love seeing them happy Lani. I'm glad they're having fun. I was stressed tryna make sure this party was perfect."

"Girl, they're one. You coulda gave them a ball of old wrapping paper and time with you and Poppa Reigns and them boys woulda been happy."

Alyssa chuckled as she turned and opened the refrigerator, grabbing two wine coolers. She handed one to Alani and popped the cap on hers. "You sound like Ro. He couldn't understand why I was so worried since they won't remember this party when they get older. But you know me, I always gotta make sure my boys are fully satisfied and happy."

Alani felt her lips twitching into a smile as she watched Alyssa's gaze return to the patio. Roman now was holding Ethan, laughing as he talked to Seth, dodging Ethan's small hands as he tried to grab his aviator sunglasses. Her own golden hued orbs landed on Seth, a warmth coursing through her body and pooling in the apex between her thighs. From the unbearably tight t-shirt and cargo shorts he wore with a matching backwards baseball cap covering his head and his glasses on his face, the interviewer had to stifle her desire to drag him back to his car and rip off his clothes.

"You know I can grab one of the boys' bibs to catch that drool coming from your mouth if you need it."

Alani tore her eyes from Seth and looked at Alyssa, embarrassment tinting her cheeks. "I'm obvious as hell aren't I?"

"Yeah like a really bad weave," Alyssa teased. "But I'm glad you two made up. We gotta grab lunch next time I'm on the road so you can catch me up."

"Catch you up on what?"

"Catch me up on how Seth is banging that back out." Alyssa laughed as Alani's eyes bulged wildly. "Girl, I know the signs. You're acting the same way I did the first time I had sex with Roman. So don't even try to tell me y'all not smashing."

Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, Alani gulped a large amount of her drink and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about," she claimed making Alyssa smack her lips. The sound of the patio door opening distracted her and she smiled. "Hey look who it is. It's Roman and Ethan!"

Alyssa's shoulders shook with a silent laughter at her friend trying to avoid their current conversation. Roman eyed the two women suspiciously with a furrowed brow. "Am I interrupting something?"

"I was actually just asking Alani-"

"To see if Seth wanted something to drink which is what I'm gonna do," Alani interjected before she dashed away.

Roman turned towards Alyssa, perplexed. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Alani trying to dodge the conversation regarding Seth blowing her back out."

"Oh they finally had sex? It's about damn time," Roman replied nonchalantly making Alyssa giggle. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Isaiah interact with his mother and sisters. "Looks like Zay got the ladies hanging onto his every word like his Pop."

Alyssa playfully rolled her brown irises. "Yeah he loves being the center of attention. Meanwhile Ethan would rather not be bothered with all the fuss. I swear they are the mirror images of both sides of your personality."

Roman chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ethan's cheek, ruffling his brown curls making his son coo happily. His attention focused on Alyssa as she moved around the kitchen, covering the food that sat on the counter to keep it warm. His free arm curled around her waist and pulled her close to him, allowing him to place a kiss on her temple. "You okay?"

"Just trying to stay busy so I won't let my nerves about tonight overwhelm me."

Sighing, Roman nodded. Although on the surface they appeared to have everything under control and were enjoying themselves, he knew they both were anxious for their conversation later on. Roman felt bad for making Alyssa wait but he didn't want to put a damper on Ethan and Isaiah's birthday.

"Ro," Alyssa said softly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah baby girl?"

Alyssa took a deep breath and angled her body slightly in Roman's arms so she could look him in the eye. He felt his heart break at the sight of the concern and confusion flashing across her face as she worriedly dug her teeth into her bottom lip.

"A..Are we o-okay?"

Roman parted his lips to reply when the shrill ringing of the doorbell stopped him. Murmuring a curse, he ran a hand through his hair and lowered his head to peck Alyssa's lips. "We'll always be okay Alyssa," he whispered against her mouth.

Roman turned and headed towards the door, his grip on Ethan tightening as his son tried to slip out of his arms so he could run to the front door himself. He forced a smile on his face as he looked at his son. "Let's see who this is lil man. Probably another guest to wish you and your brother a very happy birthday," he said, turning the doorknob.

A bright white flash blinded Roman the moment he opened the door, clashing voices greeting him and Ethan. He instinctively held up his arm to block the rapid flashes, his brain deducing they were camera flashes. Startled by the noise and flashes, Ethan started to whine, his cries loud and shrill.

"Man, what the hell?!" Roman growled as his eyes refocused. He felt a small hand on his back, immediately knowing it was Alyssa.

"Roman can we get a comment from you?!"

"Roman what are your thoughts about the allegation against you?!"

"Roman have your bosses discussed any possible reprimands for you?!"

Roman shook his head as he felt Ethan being grabbed out of his arms, the crying baby being ushered away from the door. He heard Isaiah's own screams from the kitchen, a reaction to his brother's outbursts and the individuals at the front door launching questions at the Roman as they continued to snap pictures.

"Look you all need to leave!" Alyssa bellowed as she tried to block the mob of people from entering their home. Veins protruded from her neck as her anger unfurled. "Y'all don't have nothing better to do than attack my husband with questions about some asinine cheating rumors when he's home with his family?!"

"Actually we were referring to the new allegation being levied against Roman," a reporter replied.

Alyssa's movements stilled as Roman felt his eyes refocusing on the scene in front of him. A large group of paparazzi stood on his front lawn, their hands thrusting voice recorders and cell phones in his direction. He and Alyssa locked eyes with one another, both perplexed before directing their attention to the group in front of them.

"Wait, what new allegation?" Roman questioned, his hands clenching into a fist at his side.

The reporter scrolled on his phone and held it in front of Roman's face, an article on the screen.

"The one accusing you of sexual assault," the man declared making both Roman and Alyssa's faces to blanch.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah I think it's time I pack my bags to go into witness protection. Thoughts? **_


	42. Forty Two

A/N: Good day all &amp; to those who celebrate it, Happy Easter! I know a week passed without an update (how dare I leave you all hanging with that cliffhanger?!) But I'm back! So without further ado, enjoy :-)

* * *

"Ok it took several threats of me sticking my foot so far up their ass they would be choking on my shoestrings, but the paparazzi are finally gone," Dean announced as he, Seth, and Jimmy entered the den.

A seething Roman momentarily stopped pacing the length of the room at the sound of his friends' voice and nodded. He made his way towards the door. "Good. I'll let Alyssa know."

Confusion flashed across his face as Seth stepped in front of him, placing his hand on his chest. "The girls are with her now telling us. Just give them a moment."

Roman stared incredulously at the two toned haired man. "I have to go make sure my wife and sons are okay Rollins."

"And what good is that gonna do when you're still pissed yourself Uce?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy's right. You're just gonna make the situation worse. So sit your ass down and chill out."

Roman watched as Dean stood next to Seth and folded his arms over his chest while Jimmy stepped in front of the door blocking it. Expelling an irritated grumble, the father plopped onto the couch and clasped his hands together. "Fine."

"Now do you mind telling us what the fuck that shit was about?" Seth questioned as he took a seat on an empty chair. "Why the hell are paparazzi popping up at your house during your sons' birthday, claiming you sexually assaulted somebody?"

Dean scoffed. "Another case of a deranged fan feeding the media some bullshit ass story after Reigns declined their advances and reporters eating it up to help them get more viewers and site hits despite the story not holding an ounce of fuckin truth."

"More like a deranged co-worker," Roman muttered.

"Deranged co-worker?" Jimmy raised a brow, realization quickly dawning on him. "Wait don't tell me you're talking about Heather. I thought that shit was over when Alyssa put the fear of God into her ass after those pictures leaked."

"I did too. Until she popped up in my locker room last week."

Roman's three friends stared at him in shock, their mouths slightly agape. Unnerved by their uncharacteristically silent response, Roman nervously raked a hand through his hair as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Recovering first, Dean cleared his throat. "When did she pop up in your locker room?"

"Last Monday before Raw."

"And why haven't you mentioned it until **_now_**?"

"I thought I had it under control Seth."

"Under control? Roman paparazzi crashed Ethan and Isaiah's birthday party saying there's an accusation floating around about you sexually assaulting someone and you make the comment that you think Heather is behind it. I wouldn't call that as having it under control."

Roman tilted his head backwards so it could rest on the couch as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe this was happening. What began as a day filled with happiness, love, and relaxation between family and friends quickly turned into a nightmare. The mere memory of his boys' loud and disturbing cries made him bristle with anger while the image of Alyssa's crestfallen face the moment the reporter blurted the newest rumor shattered his heart into pieces. This day was becoming memorable for all of the wrong reasons.

"Roman look at me."

Roman lifted his head, his conflicted grey orbs immediately locking onto Dean's concerned blue eyes. "What?"

"I know you're used to being the stable one in our circle of friends, the one everybody goes to for advice. But it's clear you need us now Reigns and we're here for you and Alyssa. Let us help you like you always help us. Don't shut us out"

The sincerity dripping from Dean's words made Roman's protest die on his lips. He palmed his face with his large hands and shook his head. "I should've listened to my gut," he stated with a deep sigh. He pulled his hands away. "I walked into the locker room and Heather was waiting for me, wanting to talk. I immediately told her to get the fuck out because there was nothing for either of us to say to one another. Alyssa and I always had a feeling Heather wasn't as innocent as she tried to make herself appear after those pictures surfaced and I didn't want there to be any more fuel added to the fire if the wrong person walked in."

"And something tells me Heather refused?"

Roman nodded. "She pleaded with me to talk to Alyssa on her behalf. She said she felt as if she was walking on eggshells at work and that everybody backstage from the divas to the wrestlers eyed her suspiciously and she was starting to feel uncomfortable to work there. She basically felt as if Alyssa was blackballing her."

"Blackballing her? How can Alyssa blackball her when she only works 3 days out the damn month?" Dean asked with a humorless chuckle. "Sounds like pure and utter bullshit if you ask me."

"And that's what I told her. I said if anything Alyssa has kept her composure much better than any other woman in her shoes would have and she was lucky she didn't get speared through a damn vanity table. The only reason Alyssa didn't snap was because she didn't want her actions to negatively impact me or the boys. But as far as I was concerned, there was nothing further I could do to help her."

"And how did she respond to that?"

Roman bit on the corner of his bottom lip as he recalled his interaction with Heather. "It was weird. It's like the moment she saw she couldn't win my sympathy, she suddenly became cold. She had this look in her eye that I never seen before and said I would regret my decision to not help her. At the moment I brushed off her threat. But the more I thought about it, I became uneasy. Something was just off about Heather when she said it and I wasn't sure what she had up her damn sleeve."

"Well, did you tell Alyssa?" Seth asked. He rolled his eyes when Roman diverted his gaze to study his fingers toying with a loose strand on his shorts. "Are you fuckin kidding me Reigns? The woman that has been hell bent on ruining you and your family vaguely threatens you and you don't share this info with your wife?"

"What good was it gonna do Seth? Make her more paranoid than she already is? Stress her out the night before the twins' birthday party? I swear I was gonna tell her. She noticed I was concerned about something and I admitted I was. But I didn't wanna ruin today. So I told her I would tell her after the party. But then all hell broke loose before I could."

Silence engulfed the room as Dean dragged a hand through his hair, angry his friend was going through such petty and trivial drama that he didn't deserve. "This is a fuckin mess," he said with an agitated sigh. "What are you gonna do?"

"I honestly have no fuckin clue. For once in my damn life, I don't have the fuckin answers and it's pissing me the fuck off."

A swift knock on the door halted he conversation between the group of friends prompting Jimmy to open it. Alani, Alexandria, and Naomi walked into the den, concern etched onto their faces. Roman quickly stood to his feet.

"How upset is she?"

The woman shared a look with one another before Naomi stepped forward, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her shorts. "Actually, she's pretty damn calm right now."

"Calm?" Roman raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean calm?"

"She hasn't lashed out like we thought she would. She's just sitting in the nursery with Ethan and Isaiah. It's kinda peculiar if you ask me."

Roman ran his hand over his slicked ponytail. He knew Alyssa better than anyone in that room and he knew there was no way she could be the perfect picture of composure after the boys' birthday party was ruined. Something wasn't right with her.

Deciding he had waited long enough, Roman exited the den and made his way towards the nursery. The house was eerily quiet as he climbed the stairs, the laughter and conversation from earlier gone as a majority of guests left to give Roman and Alyssa time and privacy to process what transpired. He quickly arrived at the nursery, pressing his ear to the closed door. When he didn't hear anything, he slowly pushed the door open as he braced himself for the scene that awaited him on the other side.

Roman stood in the doorway as he watched Alyssa cradle Isaiah's small body close to her while she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, softly humming a lullaby. Their youngest son burrowed his head into the crook of Alyssa's neck, his eyes closed as his chest rose steadily with each breath he took while he slept. Roman glanced across the room, his gaze settling on a sleeping Ethan nestled in his crib, the anguish and confusion that graced his face earlier gone. Roman apprehensively stepped inside the nursery and cleared his throat.

"You know I just noticed how much Isaiah emulates you when he's sleeping. His face is all scrunched up and his mouth is wide open. I already know he's gonna snore loud as hell like you when he gets older," Alyssa remarked with a chuckle.

"Alyssa-"

"And it just hit me today how much Ethan is beginning to look like you. It's like I'm getting a glimpse of how you once looked when you were his age Ro," the mother said as she looked over her shoulder towards the crib Ethan was laying in. "You two are practically twins."

Roman ran a shaky hand down the front of his shirt as he stepped closer to Alyssa. He placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed. "How are you feeling baby girl?"

Alyssa turned to face Roman, flashing him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm good."

"Alyssa don't lie to me."

"Roman I'm not-"

"You do realize I can take one look at you and tell how you're truly feeling inside don't you? I know you're pissed because I am too gorgeous. Pissed that this shit ruined the boys' party. Pissed that I allowed this shit to happen when I promised you we wouldn't have to worry about Heather fuckin with us anymore."

Alyssa's head jerked up. "Heather? What does she have to do with this?"

Realizing he couldn't prolong the discussion any further, Roman bent over to grab Isaiah from Alyssa's arms. He kissed his son's forehead, smiling softly when he fisted his t-shirt in his tiny hands as if he didn't want to let go of his father. Once Roman placed Isaiah in the crib next to Ethan, he spun on his heel to face Alyssa who was now standing as well.

"Remember how I told you I had something to tell you after the party?" he asked. Alyssa nodded. "Well it was about Heather."

Alyssa noticeably bristled at the mention of the junior hairstylist. She slowly turned and gripped the window sill. "What happened?"

Exhaling deeply, Roman started telling Alyssa about his latest encounter with Heather in his locker room. She remained silent as she listened, not once interrupting him. Once he finished, Roman didn't utter a word as he mentally prepared himself for Alyssa's inevitable outburst, the thick awkward silence filling the air. He knew there was absolutely no way Alyssa could remain calm once she heard there was a possibility Heather was behind Isaiah and Ethan's day being ruined. Although it was difficult, she could turn the other cheek when the woman's shenanigans affected only her or Roman. But when the bullshit upset their sons, all signs of the maturity she exhibited would fly out the window in an instant.

And Roman wasn't sure he could blame her.

Unable to handle Alyssa's silence, Roman took a hesitant step towards his wife. His muscular arm curled around her waist and he pulled her back towards him. "Gorgeous, talk to me."

Alyssa sighed in response before turning to face Roman. He felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces at the sight of her tear filled eyes, his anger boiling. Anger at Heather. Anger at the ruthless paparazzi. Anger at himself for not protecting his family like he promised. This was all of his fault. His family was paying the price for his misguided kindness. He would do anything in his power to fix the mess he placed them in but for once he was fresh out of any ideas on how the situation could be resolved.

He simply felt helpless.

"Ro."

Roman snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes locking with Alyssa's. "Yeah baby girl?"

"Can you clean up downstairs? I'm tired and I just wanna go to bed."

Roman's brow furrowed. "Of course. But don't you wanna talk about what I just told you?"

Alyssa shook her head as she grabbed Roman's wrists and untangled his arms from her body. "As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing else to talk about. Just like those false cheating rumors, this will blow over soon. Let's just be glad this horrendous day is over and move on," she said softly as she stepped out of Roman's embrace.

Frowning slightly, Roman watched Alyssa exit the nursery as a small voice quietly warned him for the first time in his life he shouldn't believe a word his wife said.

This fucked up situation was far from over.

* * *

Hazel colored eyes glanced at the man walking next to her. "You know I would've understood if you didn't make it today."

Dean glanced up from the sheet of paper he was reading and furrowed his brow. "Why do you say that?"

"I heard about the paparazzi crashing Roman and Alyssa's sons' birthday party the other day. I know you're probably worried about your best friend," Gretchen stated.

With a slight shrug of his shoulder, Dean nodded and dragged a hand through his unruly hair. "I am but there's nothing I can do to help. This situation has to be handled by Reigns and his wife. And instead of me sitting around idly, I would rather focus on my own responsibilities which is why I'm here."

"I just didn't want you to think I was forcing you to be here."

"Gretchen you don't have to force me to do anything when it concerns our child. Even if it's dealing with the riveting world of baby proofing products."

Gretchen felt herself relax as her and Dean continued to wade through the sparse afternoon crowd inside the hardware store, searching for the items on their list. She had to admit she was initially nervous at the thought of Dean accompanying her to the store since she knew he had a lot on his plate. Besides his grueling work schedule, he now had to deal with the accusations directed towards his best friend. Gretchen didn't know Roman that well she did know the two wrestlers were very close so anything that threatened the Samoan's man happiness would also upset Dean. Although she and Dean had made plans to go to the store before the disastrous birthday party, she fully expected him to cancel. However, she was pleasantly surprised to find him on the other side of her hotel room door that morning. It was then that she realized how committed Dean was to making sure he was involved in their child's, a fact she was happy about.

"What the hell is this supposed to be for?"

Gretchen jolted from her thoughts and glanced at Dean holding a doorknob lock. She laughed softly. "That's a lock to put on the door to keep the baby out of certain rooms."

"Seems like a waste of money if you ask me when you can just close the door," Dean muttered before tossing the item inside the cart. He turned to face Gretchen, his eyes landing on her swollen stomach. "So how are you and the baby doing?"

"We're okay. They're keeping me up at all times of the night and for some reason I always have a craving for chicken tamales but nothing out of the ordinary," she said with a laugh. "That reminds me. We have to make a decision on whether we wanna know the baby's sex. Did you have any thoughts about that?"

Dean pensively tilted his head to the side. "I think it would be convenient for us to know so we can know how to decorate the nursery. But then again, I know how some mothers want to be surprised and wait it out. So I'm fine with either choice."

Gretchen rolled her eyes playfully. "Just like a man. Leave it to the woman to make all of the decisions."

"Hell yeah. Because I don't wanna make the wrong choice and piss you off. Just let me know when the next doctor's appointment is. If I'm in town, I'll be there. I don't want you thinking you're on your own to go to those appointments."

"Dean, I don't feel like that. I know how hectic your schedule is and I already told you I'm perfectly fine going by myself."

"But that shouldn't be an option if I'm available. This is my child as well and I want to be as involved as I can. I'm not gonna be a deadbeat like my own father was."

Realizing Dean wasn't budging on his stance, Gretchen nodded. "I don't want you to think I don't want you involved in the baby's life or any decisions that will affect them. It's just I'm so used to being on my own and not having to rely on anybody else for assistance. Sometimes it takes me a while to allow somebody to help me."

"Trust me I know how it is to wanna handle everything on your own because that's how you've been doing it for your entire life. I'm the same exact way. But just know, you don't have to be that way when it comes to our child Gretchen. I may be nervous about becoming a father but I'm looking forward to the challenge. Hell between all of my friends giving me advice, showing me the basics of taking care of a baby, and suggesting books and articles to read to get prepared for the baby's arrival I'm sure I won't be that lost when the day finally gets here."

"So everybody including Alexandria is helping you?"

"Especially Alexandria. She's the main one reading the books and articles so she can translate it into Dean language so I can understand," Dean said with a chuckle.

Gretchen noticed the gleam in Dean's eye as he mentioned Alexandria and bit her lip. "Well that's great. I thought she still had some reservations about the situation seeing as how her cousin confronted me."

Dean shook his head, flashing the woman an apologetic smile. "Alyssa's very protective over her cousin and that was her way of looking out for her. But trust me Lex didn't make her do that. It's taken her a while but she's finally accepting the fact that you're pregnant with my child."

Gretchen released a sigh of relief. "Well that puts me at ease to hear that. Because I know we're all gonna be in each others' lives for a long time and I didn't want there to be any tension between us. Hell I was so concerned Alexandria was still having issues with everything that I was afraid to even say hi to her when I saw her in Walgreens' the other day."

"Alex isn't the type to bite your head off for merely greeting her Gretchen. Now Alyssa is an entirely different story."

"I just didn't want things to be awkward. But I'll keep that in mind next time I run into her," Gretchen vowed. "Anyway she was so engrossed in her conversation with some man, I don't think she noticed me anyway."

Dean's movements halted as he faced Gretchen. "Wait, what?"

"She was talking to some man with black hair and an amazing body. I don't know his name and couldn't hear the convo but from where I stood it seemed pretty intense so I didn't wanna interrupt and be rude," Gretchen explained. She stopped pushing the cart as her eyes landed on the bathroom sign. "Wait a moment. I gotta go to the ladies' room."

As Gretchen waddled away, Dean struggled to remain calm. Despite the generic description he already knew Gretchen was referring to Finn. Dean fingers nervously tapped against his collarbone. He hadn't heard much about the Irish man or ran into him since he and Alexandria returned from Cincinnati, certain Finn finally gotten the memo and stopped pining over his girlfriend. He and Alexandria were in such a good space now. The last thing they needed was Finn slithering his way back into their lives with a last ditch effort to win Alexandria's affections. Dean's logical side tried to convince him that there was no way that would happen. Alexandria had made her choice and it was him not Finn. She was in love with him, not Finn. But as much as Dean wanted to listen to that optimistic mantra he couldn't help but acknowledge the irrational side of him that wondered if Alexandria was as committed to him as he believed why hadn't she informed him about her run in with Finn? Hell, if Gretchen hadn't ran into the two by accident and innocently blabbed the information to him would he had known at all?

"Hey are you okay?"

Gretchen's concerned voice broke through Dean's dueling thoughts causing him to glance in her direction. He pulled his hand away from his collarbone and cleared his throat. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

Eyeing Dean suspiciously, Gretchen nodded, deciding to drop the inquiry. She placed her purse back in the cart and began pushing it. "Ok well let's head to the paint section so we can pick up some samples for the nursery. I was thinking if we decide not to learn the baby's sex, we can do a neutral color like a soft grey."

Dean nodded absentmindedly as he fell in step with her, following her in a zombie like trance as paranoid thoughts flooded his brain.

* * *

"I must be losing my touch."

Alani looked up from her phone, her eyes locking with Seth's chocolate brown irises staring at her in the floor length mirror. "Why do you say that?"

"Because here I am, shirtless and you haven't attempted to ravage me yet. My ego is bruised sweet cheeks."

A remorseful half smile crept onto Alani's lips as Seth approached the leather couch she was sitting on and plopped down next to her. "I'm sorry. I just text Alyssa to see how she was doing and she hasn't responded. I'm really worried about her."

Seth tossed his arm across Alani's shoulders and pulled her body close to him. She rested her head on his chest and he placed a chaste kiss to her temple. "Anybody with a brain that knows Roman knows this allegation is a bunch of bullshit. Alyssa and Roman have survived a lot of bullshit in their relationship and this is just something else they will overcome."

"I hope you're right Rollins," Alani murmured softly.

"I am. Trust me there's nothing to worry about."

Seth placed his index finger underneath her chin and lifted Alani's head so he could brush his lips across hers. The woman's concerns about Alyssa and Roman quickly disappeared as she melted into the kiss, whimpering softly against Seth's mouth. The wrestler's hand crawled down the curve of her spine and rested on her ass, squeezing the supple flesh generously making him growl in response.

The two pulled away allowing Alani's own hand to creep down the front of Seth's body before reaching the button of his slim fitting jeans. He leaned his head back and observed his girlfriend's movements, a smirk on his face.

"And what exactly are you up to sweet cheeks?"

The moment Alani's hand slipped inside his boxer briefs and gripped his semi erect cock his question was answered. Seth inhaled sharply as the interviewer rapidly jerked her hand back and forth bringing him to complete hardness. He felt his breath hitch in his throat when she looked up at him, fabricated innocence and genuine lust radiating in her darkened orbs.

"I warned you about kissing me senseless Rollins. Now you got me all hot and bothered."

Seth licked his lips as he threaded his fingers in Alani's hair, the pads of his fingers grazing her scalp. "Is that right? So what are you gonna do about it?"

Deciding not to answer Seth verbally, Alani pulled his penis out the confines of his jeans. The cool air hitting his warm member made Seth hiss in shock, his eyes remaining locked on Alani's as she teasingly dragged her hand up and down his length. From the way she was looking at him to the sight of her plump lips begging to be kissed again to the way her ass felt underneath his palm, Seth found himself close to mauling the woman and taking advantage of her despite the fact a show was scheduled to start in a few hours. Once upon a time, Seth would be taking the time to mentally prepare for his match later that night but at that particular moment the only thing he cared about was plunging his dick deep inside Alani.

"C'mere sweet cheeks," Seth requested as he gently grabbed her arm.

Alani yelped quietly as Seth pulled her upright so she was straddling his lap. His free hand pushed the fabric of her skirt up, pulling her thong panties to the side. She shivered when his finger brushed against her wetness making his smirk widen into the cocky grin she once hated but had grown to adore over the past few months.

"Damn my kisses make you that wet Alani?"

She nodded her head, unapologetically confessing how much a simple move from Seth garnered such a response from her. Lately Alani found that anything he did, whether it was him walking, calling her by the nickname he anointed her with, or performing in the ring, made the apex between her thighs quiver with need and desire. The same desire that she struggled to keep contained at that moment but was finding extremely difficult to do.

"Tell me how bad you want this dick sweetheart."

Seth's husky voice made Alani's eyes involuntarily roll backwards, her back arching and her breasts thrusting towards him. "Fuck Seth, I wa...I need..." She trailed off as a moan fell from her lips.

"Don't get shy on me now," Seth encouraged as he guided his cock towards Alani's entrance. He bit back a groan as he felt the head collide with her slick opening. "Don't hold back on me. What do you need?"

"You Seth. I need you to fuck me baby," Alani begged, her voice heavy with a desperate lust.

Satisfied with her answer, Seth raised his hips so he could push his dick further inside of Alani. As her wetness began to coat him, making both of them mewl happily, a heavy knock on the door interrupted the couple, making both of their heads jerk towards the door.

"Just ignore it," Seth instructed as he pulled Alani further onto his penis. He pulled her forward and latched his lips onto her neck.

Alani nodded obediently as she felt herself succumb to the pleasure she was feeling as Seth began thrusting inside of her, focusing on how incredible he felt. However, the knocking persisted breaking up the moment again. "I don't think they're gonna leave unless you answer babe."

Seth irritably groaned when he realized Alani was right, hitting the couch out of frustration. He gently pulled Alani off of him and stood to his feet, stuffing his penis back inside his jeans. He stalked to the door as he tried to talk himself out of of throttling whoever was on the other side.

"What?!" Seth's voice boomed as he swung open the door forcefully. His frown deepened when he came face to face with the one person he didn't wanna see whatsoever.

Amusement twinkled in Randy's blue eyes as he observed Seth's irritated expression before glancing over his shoulder and seeing a flustered Alani sitting on the couch, attempting to smooth down her messy hair. Randy's gaze settled back on Seth, noticing the other man wasn't wearing a shirt, realization appearing on his face. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Actually you are so what the hell do you want Orton?"

"I was just sent here to tell you Paul wants to meet with us both now."

"A meeting? Why did he send you instead of just calling me?" Seth asked as he grabbed his phone, seeing he didn't have any missed calls or texts.

Randy shrugged. "I don't know. I'm merely the messenger."

Rolling his eyes, Seth turned and grabbed his t-shirt from the couch, slipping it over his head. "What does he even wanna meet with us about?"

Randy slammed a stack of papers into Seth's chest, causing the younger man to look down at the item. "Our new storyline," the veteran announced with a devious smirk.

* * *

Roman's lips pursed into a tight line as he walked down the corridor, dragging his luggage behind him. Several sets of eyes watched him, whispers filling the hallway making his temper increase with each passing second. His pace quickened as he searched for his locker room, hoping the peace and quiet before the pay per view would help his anger dissipate.

Any hope Roman held that the newest scandal surrounding him would have died down by the time he went back on the road quickly disappeared the moment he stepped into his hotel the day before. Paparazzi appeared out of nowhere, snapping pictures and asking him for a comment, not accepting Roman's silence for a suitable answer. The story had transcended the minor wrestling news sites and was being featured on major news shows, gossip blogs, and was the main topic on all social media platforms. WWE unintentionally found themselves under the microscope while news hosts used the story to delve into the larger topic of females being sexually harassed and assaulted in a male dominated industry fueled by bravado and testosterone, prior rumors of other female employees reporting similar incidents within the company resurfacing once again.

However what killed Roman the most was now Alyssa and their sons were being affected by the mess. Not deterred by Dean's threats the day of the party, the reporters camped out in their typically quiet neighborhood, prepared to pounce the moment Roman or Alyssa left the house. Their neighbors were being badgered for their own reaction to the story, people Roman nor Alyssa knew offering their two cents about a subject they had no clue about. The constant presence of the media stopped the parents from leaving the house with the boys, both trying to protect them from the unwanted exposure and forcing them into an involuntary seclusion. The family felt like a prisoner in their own home and Roman hated it. While he was upset that his image as the face of WWE was being tarnished by the ludicrous gossip, he would rather take the brunt of the attention if it meant his family was protected.

As Roman finally arrived at his locker room, he breathed a sigh of relief while he tried to push the upsetting thoughts from his mind. Regardless of the current chaos he was experiencing, he still had a job he had to prepare for. He knew the crowd tonight, like the crowd the night before, would shower him with boos and jeers the moment he appeared. But luckily he was accustomed to frosty reactions and had learned to ignore it over the years. He was simply grateful Alyssa had decided to stay home with the twins so she wouldn't have to deal with the bullshit.

Roman's cell phone buzzed inside the pocket of his hoodie. He pulled out the phone, a picture of him and his mother on the screen greeting him.

"Hey Ma. What's up?"

"How are you holding up son?"

"The best I can considering," Roman answered with a sigh. He sat on the wooden bench and pulled off his baseball cap, running a hand over his ponytail.

"I can't believe this mess is happening to you. Every channel I turn to, they're talking about this story, passing judgment as if they have a damn clue about the person you are. If I could I would jump through the TV and strangle every last reporter."

Roman chuckled at his mother's feistiness, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "It's part of the business Ma. Once you're in the media spotlight, they'll always judge your life as if they personally know you. It's how they gain viewers and readers. You know that."

"I know. But they should keep Alyssa and the boys out of it. It was wrong and downright ridiculous of those vultures to confront you at the birthday party and if I were you, I would look into pressing charges against them because they shouldn't be allowed to step onto somebody's personal property like that."

Roman nodded. "I'll look into it. But right now my focus is making this story disappear and protecting Alyssa and the twins from it. I can handle the scrutiny but they shouldn't have to simply because they're connected to me."

"Have you talked to management about what their plan is?"

"I'm supposed to meet with them before the show. For now, they told me not to answer any questions until we decide the best course of action to take as they investigate."

Patricia sighed. "I just can't believe this is happening to you. Like who would be so damn cruel and vindictive to spread such a blatant lie against you like this?"

Roman bit down on his lip to stop himself from responding. Although he had shared his theory with his friends and Alyssa, he wasn't sure if informing his entire family was the right thing to do. He didn't want to upset them further than they already were.

The sudden appearance of a loud wail brought Roman's attention back to the conversation, his ears perking up at the familiar sound. His brow creased in confusion. "Ma, where are you?"

"Where am I? I'm at your house watching the twins and trying to feed picky Isaiah some dinner."

"My house? Where's Alyssa?"

"Uh, work. Tonight is a pay per view isn't it?"

Before Roman could reply, the door to his locker room bounced off the wall, a frantic Naomi appearing in the room. Roman felt anxiety course through his body at the concern in the woman's gaze, her chest rising with each breath she took.

"Ma, lemme call you back," Roman mumbled, hastily ending the call. He quickly stood. "What's wrong?"

"It's Alyssa. She-"

Not waiting for Naomi to finish her statement, Roman rushed out the room breaking into a full sprint as he headed for the location he knew his wife was more than likely headed to. Several backstage workers and fellow wrestlers dodged out of the Samoan's barreling frame, not wanting to experience the trauma of being ran over by him. Adrenaline propelled him to move faster, his nervousness increasing as he heard the screams and yells of protest filling the hallway the closer he got closer to the hair and makeup area.

Rounding the corner, Roman stood frozen in place at the sight before him. Modestly dressed in a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt, and sneakers, Alyssa repeatedly punched and slapped Heather's face. She gripped the junior hairstylist by her ponytail and dragged her across the vanity table, knocking several items on the floor as a result. Her fists continued to rain punches to the back of the woman's head as several wrestlers attempted to pry Alyssa away from the defenseless Heather as she covered her head to protect herself from the blows.

"Bitch I told you not to fuck with me! Didn't I fuckin tell you!" Alyssa screamed ass she continued to hit Heather, unwilling to let anybody pull her away. Her hand wrapped Heather's neck and she started squeezing tightly, cutting off the other woman's air supply making her gasp for air.

Realizing his wife was on the verge of possibly killing Heather, Roman rushed towards Alyssa and grabbed her by her waist, forcefully pulling her away. "Calm the fuck down!" he growled as he backed away, his grip on Alyssa's waist tightening.

Alyssa squirmed in Roman's hold, her hand gripping a track of Heather's hair that she removed. She watched as several wrestlers helped the battered woman stand to her feet, her nose bleeding and several cuts and scratches on her face in addition to a missing patch of hair. Just when Roman believed it was safe to set Alyssa on her feet, she lunged at Heather again, knocking her on the floor with a classic wrestling take down. Heather tried to kick Alyssa off of her but the mother continued to pound her head onto the ground, her small fists socking Heather in the jaw.

"You wanna make a move on my husband?! You wanna ruin my sons' birthday party?! I will fuckin ruin you bitch! Do you fuckin hear me! I will fuckin end you!" Alyssa screamed, tears of anger rolling down her face as she continued to hit Heather.

"Alyssa! Alyssa stop!" Roman yelled as he tried to grab ahold of his wife again, this time with the help of Dean and Jimmy. They successfully pulled her away from Heather, this time refusing to let go of her despite her screams demanding they do so as she struggled in their grasp.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Paul's booming voice exclaimed as he pushed his way through the large crowd that had gathered, Stephanie hot on his heels. Their eyes widened when they saw the scene, a battered and bruised Heather struggling to stand while a wild eyed, furious Alyssa glared at her. "Well is anybody gonna fuckin say anything?!"

"Alyssa attacked me like some wild ass fuckin animal for no fuckin reason!"

"No reason?! Bitch you fed the media some asinine ass lie about my husband and was behind the paparazzi crashing my sons' birthday party! Don't try to act like that wasn't your fuckin doing!"

Heather looked towards Paul and Stephanie, shaking her head. "I-I don't know what she's talking about," she stuttered.

"You don't know?! Let's see if my fists can jog your memory, bitch!" Alyssa threatened as she tried to yank away from Roman's hold.

"Alyssa, that's enough!" Stephanie bellowed, her voice rasping in anger. She pointed to Roman. "Take your wife out of here right now!"

Not questioning the demand, Roman tossed Alyssa over his shoulder and hurriedly carried her from the scene, ignoring her enraged screams as their friends followed them. Once the couple disappeared from her view, Stephanie turned towards the crowd. "What the fuck are you all still standing here for? Get back to work unless you want to be reprimanded!"

The group quickly dispersed, not wanting to be the recipient of Stephanie's wrath. Once the crowd disappeared, Stephanie's eyes locked with Paul's, the two of them holding a silent conversation with one another before their gazes landed on Heather who was busy trying to remove blood from her face. They knew the underlying tension between Roman, Alyssa, and Heather would come to a head sooner or later but they never imagined it would spiral out of control like this. Now they had an even bigger mess on their hands that had to be quickly rectified.

"Heather, I'm so sorry about what happened. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Heather sniffled as she continued to roughly rub her face with the facial wipe. Her hand shook fearfully. "No. I think I'm okay my head has this throbbing pain though."

"Head to the trainers' room and get checked out. Then come see Stephanie and me so we can discuss how to handle this situation," Paul instructed her.

"Okay."

Without another word, Stephanie and Paul turned and headed back to their makeshift office for the night. Heather's almond shaped brown eyes watched them walk away and once their figures disappeared from her view, she reached inside her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She searched for the familiar number and pressed send, raising the phone to her ear as she waited for someone to answer.

"Hey, it's me. You were right. Alyssa unraveled just like we expected she would. I got my ass beat as a result but it was worth it." Heather listened to the person on the other end of the phone and nodded in agreement. "Well I have to go visit Paul and Stephanie so we can discuss the incident. But before you know it, our plan to destroy Alyssa and Roman will have been succeeded," Heather declared as she stared at her bruised reflection in the mirror, a sinister smile creeping onto her lips.

* * *

_**A/N: Thoughts? **_


	43. Forty Three

_**A/N: I mean did you all really think I would be able to update last Sunday when I was sitting on pins and freaking needles regarding WM? I swear my stomach was full of butterflies like I was wrestling for the title but in the end, the Roman Empire reigns supreme! Anywhoo, thank you for all of the reviews. I loved every single one of them but I have to say seeing somebody say the Alyssa/Heather fight reminded them of Diamond beating Ronnie's ass in Playa's Club had me in tears LOL! But let's see what else I have up my sleeve shall we? Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Forty Three**

A shaky sigh tumbled from Roman's lips as he shut the car door, his eyes landing on the Performance Center before him. His gaze slowly drifted to the right, eyeing Alyssa as she adjusted the cardigan she was wearing, her expression unreadable as she remained uncharacteristically quiet. As the two of them approached the entrance, he felt his nerves intensify. From the moment he managed to drag her away from attacking Heather, she immediately withdrew from everybody. She stopped talking to him, to their friends, and to their family. She spent most of her time in the twins' nursery and refused to discuss the altercation. Roman tried multiple times to get Alyssa to open up to him, to voice how she was feeling but she refused, giving him the cold shoulder and distancing herself. Not only did Roman hate the silent treatment but he was also having a hard time seeing Alyssa in such a bad headspace and being unable to do anything to solve the problem.

As if their home life teetering on the edge wasn't bad enough, the couple still had to deal with the aftermath of Alyssa's actions at work. After the pay per view, management sent Roman home for the week, stating that they didn't want him on the road if his mind would be elsewhere. Any other time, he would've did everything he could to convince the higher ups he could handle his job despite his personal life being in disarray. But Roman was honestly grateful. The only thing on his mind was fixing his family. He couldn't simply sit around and let one jealous co-worker's lies ruin the one thing he loved with his entire heart.

Roman jolted out his thoughts just in time to enter the building. Alyssa started walking down the corridor towards Paul's office when his arm corralled her waist in a firm hold, whirling her around to face him. Her eyes instantly dropped to the floor, avoiding his.

"Alyssa, look at me."

Alyssa exhaled and raised her head. Just by a quick glance into the orbs he loved so much, Roman could tell something was wrong with her. Sure she was known to cut anybody who crossed her deeply with her words until their soul weeped in agony. However, brutally assaulting someone wasn't a trait the woman he fell in love with possessed. It was merely a mistake made in the heat of the moment and Roman prayed it didn't cost his wife dearly.

"When we go in here, just try to remain calm." Roman quickly held up his hand. "I know that's easier said than done but I don't want your anger to possibly make you say the wrong thing."

Alyssa stared at Roman, her eyes blank and her expression stoic. "Well tell me Roman what would be the right thing to say?"

"Something that will help you avoid being fired or worse tossed in jail for assault. You are in deep shit so can you please try to make matters worse?"

Roman braced himself for Alyssa's reaction, the twitch of her jaw indicating she was preparing to unleash her wrath onto him. Instead she plucked Roman's arm from her body, her lips pursed into a thin line. "Sure thing Roman. I'll make sure my wild and crazy emotions don't get the best of me."

Before Roman could respond, Alyssa spun on her heel and walked away, her heels heavily clacking against the tiled floor. Dragging a hand over his face, he followed her path quickly catching up to her. He parted his lips to correct his statement and decided against in, knowing anything he said would not assuage Alyssa's ire.

A few minutes later, the couple stood in front of the closed door leading to Paul's office. Roman knocked and waited for someone to answer. Several tense seconds passed before the door opened, revealing Paul dressed in a pair of dress slacks and crisp white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His lips curled into a polite smile as he stepped back, his hand gesturing to the room. "Hey guys. Thanks for meeting with us. Come in."

Despite the smile, Roman felt his body tense when he saw Stephanie stand to greet him and Alyssa, a sense of deja vu hitting him as memories of that fateful morning months ago when they informed him of the gossip story appearing in his mind . Roman's hand instinctively curled around Alyssa's and squeezed, a silent reminder that he was by her side despite shutting him out.

"So I guess, we'll get right to the purpose of this meeting and not beat around the bush," Stephanie began once Roman and Alyssa sat in the chairs in front of Paul's desk. Her eyes landed on Alyssa. "Alyssa, do you care to explain what happened Sunday evening?"

"I beat Heather's ass," Alyssa answered simply.

"Well I guess the better question would be what lead to the altercation?"

Alyssa raised her brow and stared at Stephanie as if she was insane. "This woman has been spreading lies about my husband for months. And when she realized we were going to ignore her, she had to kick things up a notch and spread another vicious lie to the media and cause them to crash our sons' birthday party."

"So you have proof that it was Heather behind the allegations?"

"Proof?" Alyssa repeated, her voice slightly raising as her face contorted in disbelief. Roman placed a reassuring hand on her knee.

"Heather approached me in my locker room last week and asked for my help in talking to Alyssa on her behalf. She felt as if Alyssa was blackballing her because of the first gossip story and she felt she was public enemy number one backstage. She was hoping I could broker some type of truce between her and Alyssa. But when I refused, because I don't believe Alyssa has blackballed her whatsoever, and asked her to leave she directed a veiled threat towards me telling me I would regret not helping her."

"But she didn't elaborate on what she meant?" Paul asked. Roman shook his head in response. "So why didn't you tell us about the interaction?"

"Because I didn't think anything of it," Roman admitted. "I mean it left me a little uneasy but I thought I could handle the situation. Didn't want to bring management into my problems if I could fix it myself."

"Well, Alyssa is there any truth to Heather's claims to Roman?"

Alyssa scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"You're a well liked employee backstage and she is fairly new. So is it possible that you inadvertently suggested to a few of the performers and workers backstage to give Heather a hard time?"

"You have to be fuckin kidding me," Alyssa muttered under her breath as she shook her head. "First of all, I'm not even on the road enough days in the month for me to have that kind of influence. Secondly, I feel I was very composed the few times I did interact with Heather after the story dropped. So no I did not inadvertently suggest anything to anyone."

Paul glanced down at a notepad sitting on his desk. "And by composed do you mean when you told Heather to stay the fuck away from Roman, to not look at him, breathe same air he breathes, that you have eyes and ears on the road at all time to watch her, and she didn't want to cross you when your back is up against a fuckin wall?"

A heavy silence filled the room as dread filled Roman. Things were going worse than he expected and he could slowly see things spiraling out of control, heading down a path that wouldn't bode well for Alyssa.

"Alyssa felt her family being under attack and she reacted. Something you two would have done if you were in the same position. She's the victim, not the villain," Roman defended.

"Well Roman it's kinda hard to see your point of view when Heather's face is battered and bruised as if she was involved in a street fight," Stephanie pointed out. "Look Alyssa we like you. Before this, we've never had an issue from you and you do amazing work. But violence like this isn't tolerated. We can't have our employees fearing you for simply looking at Roman or if you think they are sabotaging your family."

"If I _think?"_ Alyssa repeated. She squeezed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger and exhaled deeply._ "_Look despite whatever story Heather spun to portray her as some helpless, defenseless victim I know she is behind all of this drama my family is experiencing. I may not have tangible proof but I have my gut and it hasn't steered me wrong before. But it's clear you two think I'm delusional so I don't even know why I'm wasting my time explaining my actions to you."

"Now, Alyssa we did not say we think you're delusional," Paul stated in a placating tone.

"Well that's how it feels. So let's cut the bullshit and get down to business. It's clear to me a decision has been made regarding this entire incident before Roman and me arrived or else y'all wouldn't have called us in for the meeting. Just lemme know what has been decided so y'all can stop wasting my damn time."

Roman watched Paul and Stephanie share a worried glance with one another, dread consuming his thoughts as Paul cleared his throat. "Effective immediately Alyssa you are suspended for ninety days pending an investigation to determine if we should retain your services as the makeup artist/hairstylist. We managed to convince Heather not to press charges against you under the condition that you stay at least 300 feet away from her until our investigation is completed."

Roman felt his stomach drop to his feet, shocked by Paul's statement. He looked over at Alyssa, her lips once again pursed together as tears collected in her eyes. She took a deep breath and blinked a few times, refusing to let the tears fall. "And what about Roman? When can he return on the road?"

"Seeing as how Roman didn't violate any rules, he can return this weekend granted that he won't be distracted. We can't afford for an accident to occur due to unfocused talent."

"And Heather?" Roman questioned.

Stephanie and Paul shared another look, mulling over their words. "As of this time, seeing as how there's no proof Heather did anything wrong, she will continue working as the junior hairstylist."

Roman stared at Paul and Stephanie, his mouth agape in shock. He couldn't believe that Heather orchestrated the drama that was currently ruining his life but was still unscathed while Alyssa was the only one being punished. It didn't seem fair at all.

A wry chuckle interrupted Roman's thoughts prompting him to glance towards Alyssa. He frowned while watched as his wife continued to laugh and shake her head. "This is un-fuckin-believable."

"Alyssa-"

"So you mean to tell me this woman starts up all this shit and nothing is going to happen to her? No type of consequence whatsoever? I guess the company decided to take the easy way out and suspend me instead of actually doing what they promised. You two told me to relax and let company protocol handle the problem. But nothing fucking happened. Yet, months later you still have no fuckin answers and you're letting Heather prance around here like she isn't the mastermind behind this entire bullshit."

Alyssa snatched her purse from the floor and stood, raking a jittery hand through her hair. "I'm not gonna sit up here and say I don't deserve to be punished because I do. But I don't feel remorseful about what I did. If you two think I was gonna let Heather run around and ruin my husband's reputation and traumatize my sons with her stunts while I waited like a good employee for the company to finish their _investigation_ then you were sadly fuckin mistaken. My only regret is believing that management would actually care enough about how this issue affected my family when it's clear they only care about themselves and how they can escape unharmed."

Without another word, Alyssa abruptly rushed out the office leaving a perplexed and stunned Roman behind as tears of anger streamed down her face.

* * *

"Dean, can you help me reach something in my closet?"

Dean ran a towel through his damp hair one final time before tossing it in the dirty laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom. He entered Alexandria's bedroom, his brows furrowing when he didn't see her standing in front of her closet.

"Lex?" He called out as he stepped further into the room. He jumped slightly when the door shut behind him, causing him to quickly whirl around. He gulped nervously at the sight before him. "Uh, where are your clothes?"

"I just thought I'd change into something more comfortable," Alexandria drawled, a smirk on her face.

She strutted towards Dean and wrapped her arm around his neck, biting the corner of her lip. His tantalizing blue eyes swept over his girlfriend's appearance, appreciating the way the oversized button up shirt he wore to dinner that night hung off her petite frame, revealing a teasing peak of her black lace underwear. He bit back a groan as he watched her innocently twirl a strand of her hair that was gathered into a messy side ponytail on her finger.

"And what's gotten into you?" Dean questioned.

"I just waned to do something special for my sexy man." Alexandria leaned forward and pecked Dean's cheek, her lips moving to his neck and repeating the move. She smiled when she felt his rapidly throbbing pulse underneath her mouth. "Have I mentioned how much I love it when you wear shirts like this? I had to stop myself from ripping it off you all night."

Dean opened his mouth to speak when Alexandria's slender fingers slipping inside the waistband of his gym shorts instantly quieted him. His breathing became labored as her smooth hands traced his pelvic bone, moving to his thighs before searching for the prize she wanted most. The moment her well manicured nail grazed his penis, Dean jerked away and broke the hold Alexandria had on his neck.

"Not tonight Lex."

"Not tonight?" Alexandria raised a brow.

"I'm just..I'm not in the mood."

"You're not in the mood? The same man who can't keep his hands off of me wherever we go is not in the mood for sex?" Alexandria asked, disbelief lingering in her voice. She studied Dean intently and folded her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired Alex."

Alexandria watched as Dean stepped around her and flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling to avoid her gaze. Straightening the shirt on her body she walked over to the bed and stood above Dean. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Act like I don't know you. The Dean I know would ever be too tired to have sex. There have been plenty of times where you came back from 36 hour flights from out of the country to my place and slipped right inside of me like you never left. So don't sit up here and insult my intelligence with some bullshit ass lie like that."

"Lex-"

"Especially since we're supposed to be more open and forthcoming with one another Dean. That was our promise remember?"

Going against his better judgment, Dean sat up in the bed coming face to face with Alexandria. He exhaled softly as he ran a hand through his hair, contemplating whether he should initiate the conversation at all. His mind was still plagued by thoughts of Alexandria running into Finn and not telling him. At first he tried to ignore the information Gretchen inadvertently shared with him, attempting to convince himself the reason Alexandria didn't share it with him was because it simply didn't matter. But the more he thought about it, the worse his paranoia became. His life was finally becoming stable and he didn't want the possibility of Finn trying to worm his way back into Alexandria's life derail their valiant effort of reconciling. He didn't need to stress about losing his girlfriend when he had so much other things on his plate at the moment.

A gentle hand on his cheek snapped Dean from his thoughts. Alexandria gazed down at him, a reassuring smile on the corners of her mouth. "You know you can talk to me about anything Dean. That's what I'm here for."

Dean inhaled deeply, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Did you run into Finn last week?"

Any remnant of hope Dean held wishing Alexandria would deny the question vanished when he saw her smile fall, her hands quickly reaching for his. Dean immediately snatched them away and stood, forcing himself to ignore anguished expression on Alexandria's face.

"So it's true," Dean said.

"It's not what you think honey."

"Why were you meeting with him?"

"I was not meeting with him. I ran into him when I went to buy the batteries at Walgreen's. It was purely coincidental."

Dean snorted. "Yeah right. Wouldn't shock me if he had a chip embedded in you to know your every got damn move."

"Now don't you think you're being a tad bit ridiculous Dean? He is not keeping tabs on me. He knows there's no chance for us when you're in the picture. I've made that very clear to him."

"Was that before or after you kissed him?"

Alexandria recoiled from Dean's reply, taken aback by his tone. She took a deep breath to calm down her anger and stepped closer to the wrestler. "I made a mistake kissing Finn. I admit it and I thought you forgave me for it. Similar to how I forgave you for impregnating another woman."

Dean shook his head. "Don't try to flip this onto me Lex."

"I'm not trying to flip this onto you. I'm just tryna remind you that we both fucked up Dean. We're not perfect but I thought after that night in Cincinnati we promised one another that we would learn to move on from our past mistakes and not let it affect our present and future."

"Well that was before you were running off having rendezvous with men that want to steal you away from me."

"Dean give me a fuckin break!" Alexandria exclaimed, her patience quickly disappearing. "What do you think I did? Called Finn up and asked him to meet me at Walgreen's before I headed to my baby cousins' birthday party? I can't control whether or not I run into him since we live in the same damn town! I haven't had any fuckin contact with him since the day we kissed yet you're treating me as if I'm having a fuckin affair with him!"

"I don't want you talking to him Lex. I don't want him anywhere around you."

"And what do you suggest I do if I happen to run into him again at the grocery store or backstage at a show Dean? Run the opposite fuckin direction? File a restraining order against him?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to either options," Dean answered with a nonchalant shrug.

A humorless chuckle flowed from Alexandria's lips. "Who even told you about me running into Finn?"

"Not that it matters but Gretchen told me."

"Gretchen? I didn't see her."

"Well she saw you. And you were probably too involved in your intense encounter with Finn to notice her."

Alexandria exhaled. "Dean don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't let Gretchen come in here and fill your head with these doubts about me."

"That's not what she's doing Alex. It was a minor slip of the tongue."

"Slip of the tongue?" Alexandria laughed. "Gimme a got damn break. Gretchen couldn't even come say hi to me when she saw me at the store but the first chance she got, she was running to tell you how she saw me with another man? You don't find that a little odd Dean?"

"Gretchen is not the problem Alexandria," Dean declared firmly.

"Look I know you're trying to forge this cordial co-parenting agreement with Gretchen and I applaud you for standing up to your responsibilities. But don't become oblivious to her subtle attempts to stir up some shit between us because that's exactly what's she doing."

"Now you sound as delusional as your damn cousin," Dean grunted.

"And you're looking real gullible believing every got damn word Gretchen tells you Dean!"

Dean ran a hand along the back of his neck, sighing. "Look I don't wanna fight with you. I just wanna know why you didn't tell me about running into Finn last week. Like you said, we're supposed to be forthcoming with one another."

"And when did you suggest I should have told you Dean? While we were comforting Roman and Alyssa after the paparazzi crashed the twins' party or before your match on Sunday? Not only was there not a good time to tell you, there was nothing to tell. Yes, he tried to convince me to give him another chance. But I shut down all of his advances because despite you pissing me the fuck off right now, I love your ass. And quite frankly I find this entire interrogation insulting to me."

Alexandria hastily pulled Dean's shirt over her head and tossed it in his direction, hitting him in the chest before he caught it. She stomped around her bedroom and grabbed his carry on bag began to toss his items inside. "You're gonna sit up here and accuse me of doing some shady shit behind your back like you're such a saint and didn't knock up somebody else behind mine? You don't see me demanding you avoid Gretchen because I chose to trust you again Dean. You hurt me in the worst possible way but I gave you the benefit of the got damn doubt and you can't do the same for me?" Alexandria finished packing Dean's bag and zipped it. She turned on her heel and stalked towards him, shoving the bag into his chest. "You got a lot of got damn nerve Dean."

The sight of tears in Alexandria's eyes and the quiver of her voice jolted Dean from his stubborn haze, logic quickly replacing his irrational thoughts. Guilt gnawed away at him as he silently berated himself for upsetting Alexandria and igniting such a meaningless argument. He reached for her arm. "Doll face I'm-"

Alexandria instantly snatched her arm away from his reach causing Dean to frown. "You're what? Sorry?" Alexandria rolled her eyes. "You always are Dean," she muttered before brushing past him and exiting the room.

* * *

Alani took a sip of water and leaned back in her chair. "I thought you said you liked Thai food."

Seth nodded. "I do."

"Well it surely doesn't seem like that since you haven't touched your food." The interviewer pointed to the half full plate in front of Seth that he was currently pushing around with his fork.

"I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was," Seth replied with a shrug.

"Well I wish you woulda told me that before I wasted my money on dinner."

"I'll eat it tomorrow Alani. It's not that big of a deal."

Alani smacked her lips and stood up, grabbing her empty plate and Seth's before making her way to the kitchen. She reached up and grabbed a plastic container to store the food in. "So I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight. You cool with that?"

"I guess."

Alani slammed the spoon she was using down on the counter and whirled around to face Seth. "What's wrong Seth?" Seth shook his head and opened his mouth to respond when Alani held up a hand. "And please spare me the bullshit that it's nothing because I know it's something. You've been acting like an ass ever since you came over and I don't appreciate that shit seeing as how I bought this Thai shit to make you happy. Now I'mma ask you nicely one more time: what the fuck is wrong?"

The couple stared at one another, the silence in the room thickening. When Seth didn't respond, Alani huffed and walked to the door. "Ok well if you don't wanna let me know what crawled up your ass, then you can leave because I'm not spending the night with your moody self."

The woman swung the door open and sarcastically gestured to the hallway with a sweep of her arm, waiting for Seth to make a move. With a scoff and a roll of his eyes, Seth stood up and approached the door. Within a split second, Seth slammed the door shut and yanked Alani towards him, his lips capturing hers in a sizzling kiss. Despite her brain encouraging her to reject him, Alani gripped Seth by the tank top he was wearing to hold him in place. His smaller lips worked hers over, his teeth nipping her plump bottom lip making her mewl softly against his mouth. Seth's grip tightened around her waist the moment their tongues grazed one another, the action making his dick stir inside his jeans as Alani shivered in his embrace.

Seth pulled away first and rested his forehead against Alani's, his chest quickly rising from the adrenaline coursing through his blood stream. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to regulate his breathing, enjoying the floral scent of Alani's perfume wafting to his nostrils, her soft hands reaching for his face.

"Sweet che- OWW!" Seth yelped as Alani twisted his ear, his eyes popping open. "What was that for?"

"You actually think you can kiss me senseless and make me forget that you've been acting like a jackass since you got here?" Alan wagged her finger at Seth. "Your kisses are great Seth but they ain't that got damn great."

Seth felt his lips curl into a smile as he shook his head. He chuckled lightly. "You're a got damn mess Matthews."

"And you're still stalling Rollins. What's wrong?"

Lacing his fingers with Alani's, Seth lead her to her couch. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, his arm once again circling her waist. "I'm sorry for acting like an asshole sweet cheeks. I just got a lot on my mind," he admitted.

"Like what?"

Seth ran a hand over his messy hair and exhaled softly. "This storyline with Orton."

Alani's irritated expression quickly melted away, replaced with a sympathetic one. "Seth, I thought you decided you wouldn't let this get under your skin."

Seth leaned his head back and rested it on the top of the couch, sighing. Ever since Randy dropped the bombshell on him that they would be working a program together, Seth had been rattled. While it wasn't the first time the two had worked together, it was the first time since he and Alani started dating. Usually Seth would simply roll with the punches and focus on putting together great matches and doing his part to make sure the feud was a success. But he had an unsettling feeling inside of his gut about this entire ordeal. Although he was aware of Randy plotting with Zariah &amp; Cameron to tear him and Alani apart, Seth hadn't heard much from the other man. In a perfect world that would be an indication that Randy finally got the hint Alani wanted nothing to do with him and moved on. However, Seth knew better. He knew Randy was waiting for his chance to attack like the slimy viper he was. He couldn't stand the thought that Alani chose Seth over him and he wouldn't rest until he got his revenge. While Seth was cognizant of the fact Randy had something up his sleeve, he didn't know what it was.

And that made the veteran wrestler even more dangerous.

"I just don't have a good feeling about this Alani," Seth stated after a few minutes of silence. "I know he's up to something."

"Of course he is. It's Randy. That man is always plotting. But that doesn't mean you let it fill you with paranoia. That won't do any good Seth."

"We're in a good space now and we worked hard as hell to get here. I just don't want him fucking that up."

Alani reached forward, her fingers caressing the side of Seth's neck softly. "Baby look at me."

Seth slowly lifted his head and locked eyes with Alani, his breath hitching as he observed the gleam in her gaze. He instinctively pulled his bottom lip into his mouth.

"I don't care what Randy's planning. The only thing that matters to me is being happy with you. The moment we allow Randy to get under our skin and make us paranoid, he's won. And like you said we worked too damn hard to get to this point for us to let him win Seth. So please, let it go. Whatever he has planned, we will face it together. You understand me?"

Seth nodded as he reached for Alani's hand, bringing it to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "It's amazing."

"What is?"

"You being the voice of reason and not letting pessimistic possibilities ruin the moment. A big difference from the Alani I first met months ago."

A deep blush colored Alani's cheeks at the compliment, pride swelling inside of her. "Well a certain wrestler I know encouraged me to have a more positive outlook on life and I'm following his advice."

"Wow, this wrestler sounds very profound and intelligent," Seth said with a smirk.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Alani's lips. "He is. I mean I never knew Roman could be so insightful."

Seth narrowed his eyes making Alani giggle. "You're an asshole Matthews."

"Oh don't pretend as if you don't find that endearing." Alani leaned forward and brushed her lips across Seth's in a brief kiss and quickly pulled away. "So I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Does it include you being naked in a matter of seconds ready for me to have my way with you?"

Alani playfully rolled her eyes as she slid off Seth's lap and walked towards her small desk that sat in the corner of her living room. "Do thoughts of sex constantly occupy your mind like this Rollins?"

"Only sex with you sweetheart," Seth responded with a grin. He watched Alani approach the couch again, her laptop in her hand. "What's that for? Wanna watch some porn to get us in the mood first?"

"No, you perv. This has nothing to do with sex."

Seth pouted. "Well that doesn't sound any fun."

Alani chuckled and dismissed Seth with a wave of her hand while she powered on her computer. "Remember when we were on the roof of my parents' house and I said how I was ashamed I barely knew anything about you?"

"Yeah and I told you not to worry you had plenty of time to learn everything there is to know about me."

"Well I was thinking tonight could another chance for me to learn more about who you were before we met." Alani turned her computer around to face Seth. His eyes slightly widened as he looked at the webpage.

"What is this?"

"It's a playlist I made on YouTube of all your indy matches that I could find. Thankfully my nephew was able to help me with this since he's been a big fan of yours for a while."

Seth glanced towards Alani, his brow raised curiously. He felt the butterflies in his stomach fluttering rapidly as the urge to kiss the woman in front of him intensified. "This is how you wanna spend our night off alone?" he asked, a slight hint of disbelief in his tone.

Alani nodded her head. "One of the things I admire about you Seth is how passionate you are about your career. I loved visiting your family and hearing the stories about how you've been in love with wrestling since you were young. Every time I see you in the ring, it's breathtaking and I find myself becoming more enamored with you whenever I watch you perform," she explained. "I know Ashleigh didn't support your dreams and even tried to ruin them. But I just want you to know I'll always support you no matter what. So yes this is how I wanna spend our night. I wanna sit up here and listen to all of your stories regarding your time in the indies because it matters to you. And whatever matters to you, matters to me too."

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Seth lunged at Alani and attacked her lips with his. The move made her stumble back slightly but she managed to keep her balance as they kissed one another. Alani moved her laptop onto her coffee table, allowing Seth to take advantage and lay her body backwards so he could climb on top of her. Their fingers hastily pulled at each other's clothes and they quickly ended up topless while their mouths continued to work together in a synchronized tandem. When the need to breathe became too persistent to ignore, Seth pulled away. He gazed at his girlfriend, his finger stroking her cheek as she inhaled slow breaths, her eyes watching his every move. Alani grabbed his finger, stoping the movement and laced their hands together, squeezing softly.

Tears burned the corner of Seth's eyes as he cleared his throat, releasing a shaky exhale. "Thank you," he simply stated before leaning down to kiss Alani again.

* * *

"Don't you think we should talk about this?"

Alyssa stopped running her brush through her hair at the sound of the familiar voice. She looked up, Roman's reflection in her vanity mirror staring back at her. She shook her head.

"There's nothing to talk about Roman."

Roman ran a hand over his ponytail, shaking his head. "Has it occurred to you that you've just been suspended for ninety days and your job is on the line Alyssa? Or do you not care?"

Alyssa remained silent making Roman exhale softly. He stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him so they wouldn't disturb Isaiah and Ethan. "I see you're not okay Alyssa. I know you're hurting. You're walking around here as if you're the epitome of calm when that's the furthest thing from the truth. Just talk to me gorgeous. Open up to me."

Alyssa started to reply when Roman's hand settled on her shoulder, squeezing tightly. Her head dropped as she felt the tears that she had been trying to suppress since they arrived home reappear. How did her life become such a nightmare in the time span of a few months? After years of heartbreak and pain, she was finally happy. She had the family she always wanted, the career she loved, friends she could count on. The life she always dreamed about had been made a reality until it all crashed and burned. She tried to be the poised wife that ignored the rumors, that focused on her family instead of the outside judgment. And she was succeeding with her plan. But the moment the drama affected her boys, the two main reasons she breathed, she lost it. She lost every ounce of composure she had and sought to dismantle the woman she believed was trying to destroy the very thing she fought so hard for. In hindsight, her approach should've been different. But it couldn't be changed and now she was suffering the consequences of her actions.

"What good is talking about it gonna do Roman?" Alyssa replied quietly. She raised her head, tear filled eyes locking with her husband's. "It's not gonna fix anything."

"Don't talk like that. We're gonna figure this out Alyssa."

"How? We tried to take the high road and ignore Heather and that didn't work. We vowed to be on high alert and watch our back when it came to her plotting, that didn't work. Hell I almost choked her ass to death and that didn't fix shit Ro. Nothing we do will stop her until we're ruined don't you get that?"

Roman shook his head and pulled Alyssa to her feet. He placed his hands on her shoulder and held her away at arm's length so he could look her in the eye. "She's not gonna destroy us Alyssa. I refuse for that to happen. There's a solution to this bullshit and I'm gonna find it. I promise you that."

"Just like you promised Heather wouldn't destroy us Roman? That you would protect the boys and me from her? We see that plan didn't work so what makes you think it will now?"

A pang of guilt stabbed Roman in the heart at Alyssa's words, the nagging voice in his mind reminding him he failed his family. "Baby girl I'm sorry. I didn't know she would stoop to this level."

Once she saw the melancholy expression on Roman's face, Alyssa regretted her words. She shook her head and reached for Roman's face, tracing his jawline. "I'm not blaming you Ro. But I'm at the end of my damn rope. I know I fucked up attacking Heather but I didn't know what else to do. She was coming after the three people I would do anything for and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let her get away with it. There was no other option for me."

"Why didn't you communicate with me? Beating Heather's ass wasn't the solution Alyssa. If anything it made matters worse."

"I tried ignoring her and just staying in my own lane and focusing on my family. I followed your instructions to the letter and guess what, the shit didn't work. Heather's ass is still gunning for us and from the looks of it she's not gonna stop anytime soon. None of this shit is! The paparazzi are still camped outside and pounce on us the moment we leave. I can't even take Ethan and Isaiah on a damn walk without being accosted by a reporter. We're prisoners in our damn house!" Alyssa exclaimed as the tears poured from her eyes.

Roman palmed his face with his large hand, his heart breaking inside of his chest as Alyssa turned away from him. He hated seeing her so distraught and angered. He knew this entire ordeal was tearing her apart and he refused to let her revert back to the old version of herself that she worked so hard to get rid of. He had to do whatever he could to resolve this enormous problem before it ripped his family apart.

"I fucked up the night I offered to escort Heather to her room that night. I'm pissed that I was so damn clueless to what her true intentions were and I hate that you and the boys are paying for my mistake," Roman stated with a sigh. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her body close to his and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "But I can't change what already happened. All I can do is doing whatever I have to fuckin do to fix my fuck up. And I promise you I will," Roman declared as he wrapped Alyssa into a bone crushing hug, determined to not break another promise to his wife.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? _**


	44. Forty Four

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Forty-Four**

Bright sun rays illuminated Alyssa's golden skin as she watched the waves crash against the shore, the warm sand slipping between her toes. A content but strained sigh fell from her lips as she felt the familiar muscular arms wrap around her shoulder, pulling her body backwards until it collided into a firm chest.

"Relax." Roman's deep voice rumbled in her ear, his face buried in the crook of her neck as the aroma of her mango scented shower gel infiltrated his nostrils.

Determined to follow her husband's advice, Alyssa tried to relax in his embrace, attempting to force the tension from her body. After a few seconds of struggling, she huffed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's a wonderful idea."

"But what if somebody sees us?"

Roman's large hand gently grabbed Alyssa's chin and turned her head so she could face him. His hypnotic grey orbs locked onto her eyes and she felt a small chill descend her spine making her shiver. "So what? There's nothing against the law that prevents us from enjoying a nice day on the beach Alyssa. We rarely get to spend time as a family so instead of worrying about the paparazzi possibly catching us, just enjoy this time with your three favorite Samoans."

Alyssa turned her head again, her gaze settling on Isaiah and Ethan. Her lips involuntarily tipped upward into a small smile as she watched them play with one another, banging on the toys Roman gave them earlier to entertain themselves with. She felt her heart expand with love at the sound of their infectious laughter and the blissful twinkle in their eyes. The sight of them being so carefree and unbothered helped extinguish a bit of Alyssa's anxiety as she leaned back into Roman again.

"Ethan gets his smile from you," she commented softly.

"And Isaiah's eyes crinkle in the corner whenever he laughs just like yours do. I would move hell and high water to hear your laugh again baby girl."

Alyssa's smile faltered slightly as she nodded. "Me too."

The couple became silent as they continued to watch the twins play with each other, holding their own private conversation and oblivious to the tense atmosphere surrounding their parents. Roman's gaze traveled to his wife and he sighed. The past week in their house had been one of the most awkward weeks he had ever experienced. From Alyssa being suspended at work and the paparazzi still circling their house like vultures, Alyssa had experienced a multitude of emotions. One moment she was sad, next she was pissed, and the next she was secluding herself from everybody including Roman. Instead of letting her mood swings upset him, Roman was doing his best to help her. From booking relaxing spa appointments for her to encouraging her to continue going to her therapy sessions so she could openly express herself to simply holding her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep, the Samoan was willing to do whatever it took to help Alyssa. However, it seemed every attempt he made to pull her out of her funk fell short and he was quickly running out of ideas on what to do next.

"You know what I'm the most pissed about?"

The sound of Alyssa's soft voice interrupted Roman's thoughts. He watched as she turned her body towards his, adjusting the oversized sunglasses that covered her eyes. She cleared her throat quietly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Roman reached forward and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers together and squeezing firmly.

"What's that baby girl?"

"I'm pissed at how I let you and the boys down Ro."

Roman's brow furrowed as he shook his head. "Alyssa, why would you think that you let us down?"

"I shoulda took a moment to think how my actions could affect you three. I should've been the calm and collected wife and mother instead of behaving the way I did. I embarrassed you at work. I acted like a typical trashy hood rat from off the street instead of a mother. I didn't think things through and I should have."

"You're human Alyssa so of course you're gonna make a mistake. Doesn't mean that you let us down."

"Roman you deserve a wife that can control her emotions. That doesn't fly off the handle at the drop of a dime and that people don't nickname Hurricane Alyssa. I remember how you constantly told me how proud you were of the woman I became once the boys were born. How my personality became calmer and how I stopped letting my emotions spiral out of control. And I liked that version of me as well Ro. But now I feel like I'm back to the old Alyssa I once was. And that Alyssa isn't good enough to be married to you."

"Alyssa Nicole Reigns, you stop that shit right now," Roman growled, his voice stern and unwavering. He reached forward and pulled her sunglasses off her face, the sight of her tear filled eyes shattering his heart. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles softly. "Yes you have some imperfections but they don't take away from the other wonderful traits you possess. You're caring, loving, supportive, funny, generous, gorgeous, intelligent, and I could go on and on but we would be here all damn day." Roman chuckled lightly.

Alyssa parted her lips to speak when she felt a tiny hand on her leg. She looked down at Ethan gazing up at her, his face contorted in confusion. He raised his small chubby arms, his hands making grabbing motions to indicate he wanted to be picked up. Alyssa scooped him in her arms and forced a smile on her face.

"Hey big guy, what's wrong?"

Without a single sound, Ethan reached forward and patted Alyssa's wet cheek with his hands, drying her tears. Alyssa's eyes fluttered closed at the move as she felt more tears threaten to spill down her face.

"Now you know they hate seeing you sad just like I hate seeing you sad gorgeous," Roman commented as he watched the scene with a smile, amazed at his son taking it upon himself to comfort his mother in his own special way. "You may not be perfect but you're the perfect wife for me and the perfect mother for the boys. Don't ever doubt that. Don't let one screw up make you second guess the person you are Alyssa."

Alyssa blew out a deep breath and nodded, blinking away her tears. "I'm trying to stop being so upset over this mess Ro. I really am. It's just so hard sometimes."

Roman picked up Isaiah and perched him on his lap. He wrapped his arm around Alyssa's body, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as she held Ethan. The foursome remained quiet as they watched the sun begin to set in the distance before Roman spoke up again. "I know but luckily you're not on your own. I told you I'm gonna do everything in my power to fix this and I mean that Alyssa. We're gonna overcome this obstacle just like every other one we've faced."

"You keep saying that but I don't see how that's gonna happen. It's like Heather is always a step ahead of us and I'm running out of ideas on what to do next."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Heather's gonna get what she deserves."

The slight edge in Roman's tone made Alyssa glance over her shoulder at her husband, her brow raising as she studied the determined gleam in his eyes. "Ro, what are you planning?"

Roman tore his eyes away from the sunset and looked at Alyssa, his lips curling into a devious smirk. "Let me worry about that baby girl. Just know that this will all be over soon," he promised before he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Alyssa's temple.

* * *

Alexandria leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly &amp; gestured inside of Alexandria's apartment. "Can I come in?"

"That depends. Are you gonna accuse me of sleeping with another one of your co-workers?"

Dean grimaced at Alexandria's clipped tone and exhaled. "I guess I deserved that."

"You deserve much more than that Dean. I'm just getting warmed up."

"Lex, I didn't come to fight. I just wanna talk."

Alexandria pursed her lips together, contemplating Dean's request. She eventually moved away from the doorway to allow him inside. He stepped into the apartment, his hands behind his back as he watched Alexandria turn to shut and lock the door. His eyes roamed over her body, admiring the way the gray maxi dress hugged her slim figure, her hair gathered into a low ponytail and revealing her prominent cheekbones. Alexandria turned around and Dean pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

"These are for you."

Alexandria raised a brow as she eyed the flowers. "You actually think flowers will make up for the way you acted the other night Dean?"

"No but I think it's a start," Dean stated, his tone hopeful. He placed the roses on the kitchen counter and sighed. "Doll face, I've been thinking about our fight and I've could honestly kick myself in the ass. I was an asshole to accuse you like that and I'm sorry I hurt you. That was never my intention. You didn't deserve that Lex."

"You're damn right I didn't," Alexandria snapped. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, closing the door with her foot. "I thought we agreed to move on from our mistakes Dean but as soon as somebody whispers in your damn ear they saw me talking to Finn, you start flinging accusations without even hearing my side first. That's what hurt me the most Dean."

Guilt blossomed inside of Dean at the sound of Alexandria's cracking voice, the urge to sweep her in his arms and kiss away her tears intensifying. He hated being the cause of her distress and he desperately wished he could turn back the hands of time and stop himself from initiating the conversation in the first place. After days of stewing over their argument, he realized how foolish it was. So what if Finn and Alexandria had run into one another at the store? She had made a promise to him to work things out, to fix their relationship. His girlfriend was willing to move on from the past and merely focus on their future. But if Dean didn't stop being so damn paranoid, he knew he would surely drive her away.

"Dean do you want this?"

Dean's head snapped up at the sound of Alexandria's soft voice. "Do I want what?"

"Us. Do you want this relationship to work?"

"Of course I do!" Dean declared, his voice slightly elevating.

"Well you gotta start acting like it Dean. I can't be in a relationship where my boyfriend doesn't trust me. One where he would believe the word of a woman he barely knows over mine."

Deciding to take a chance, Dean stepped closer to Alexandria and wrapped his arm around her torso. His free hand reached for her chin and tilted it up a bit so he could stare into her golden hued orbs. He bit the corner of his lip as he felt his heartbeat quicken, the sight of the unshed tears making his breath hitch.

"I trust you with my life Alexandria. Don't you know that by now?"

Alexandria shook her head. "Well you have a funny way of showin-"

Her sentence was interrupted by Dean's lips capturing hers in a steamy kiss. Against her sound judgment, Alexandria melted into the kiss, her hands immediately reaching for the front of his shirt and gripping it by the collar to hold him in place. Dean's growl rumbled in his throat as he backed her into the wall, his tongue slithering out of his mouth and probing the seam of her lips to pry them open. An electrical current zipped through their bodies simultaneously when their tongues touched, Dean's hand squeezing Alexandria's hip roughly and making her mewl against his mouth. The seductive sounds made Dean delirious with lust as his penis pushed against the zipper of his jeans.

Dean pulled away and rested his head against Alexandria's, their chests rising with each breath they took, the air in the kitchen thick with an underlying sexual tension.

"Dean.."

"There's nobody else in this world that I trust more than you doll face," Dean interjected, his raspy voice low and serious. "I'm sorry I made you feel as if I believed Gretchen over you. But just the mere thought of you in the same vicinity as Finn makes me nervous. I know he wants you and hell I don't blame him. But I already got a glimpse of life without you and I don't want any parts of that. I worked hard as hell to convince you to take me back and I'm not trying to lose you again. I can't lose you again."

Alexandria's smaller hand cupped the side of Dean's neck and she sighed. Despite how angry Dean made her the other night, she couldn't stay mad at him. Part of her hated how quickly he could turn her into a pile of mush with one simple touch or kiss but she couldn't help it. She loved him and despite all of the drama they had endured lately, being in his arms felt right and she knew she couldn't fathom being without him either.

"I told you Finn nor any other man could ever take your place. Stop letting your insecurities confuse you. I love you Dean. Nobody else."

Dean swallowed the large lump lodged in his throat at Alexandria's affirmation, her voice thick with emotion. Her body trembled in his arms as Dean parted his dry lips, words on the tip of his tongue begging to be spoken. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Lex, I…"

The sound of Dean's phone ringing interrupted the moment between the two. Dean mumbled a curse under his breath and flashed Alexandria an apologetic smile, his hand reaching inside his pocket. His expression faltered a bit as he read the text awaiting him.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Alexandria asked, her voice dripping with concern.

Dean felt himself mindlessly shaking his head as he slipped his phone inside the pocket of his jeans. "It's nothing really." His girlfriend crossed her arms and shot him a disbelieving look making Dean sigh. "Gretchen was gonna reschedule her doctor's appointment for today so I could accompany her but there weren't any openings. Now she's gotta go without me again next week while I'm on the road."

"Honey, you can't help if your schedule conflicts with the doctor's. Your career is hectic."

"Yeah but I don't want her thinking I won't be able to make time for my own kid Lex. I don't wanna give her the impression that my career will take precedence once the baby gets here. I vowed I would be a constant presence in my child's life and I'm not gonna go back on my word."

A half smile appeared on Alexandria's face at Dean's declaration. She knew how important it was to him that he be apart of the baby's life. After growing up with parents that barely cared about him and failed him in every way possible, he wanted to make sure his child didn't experience that. Although she was still struggling to accept Dean fathering another woman's baby, she admired her boyfriend's determination in being the parent he never had.

Without another word, Alexandria grabbed her cross body purse from a kitchen stool along with her keys. "C'mon."

Curiosity flashed in Dean's eyes. "What?"

"Just because you're unable to go with Gretchen to her doctor's appointments, doesn't mean you can't prepare for the baby's arrival in other ways Dean. Have you finished adding items to the baby registry?"

Dean's face flushed with embarrassment. "You know I hate shopping and shit."

"Which is why I'm gonna help you so it can actually be done. Shit if I left it up to you, the baby will be one and still won't have a damn place to sleep," Alexandria said with a roll of her eyes.

Dean chuckled as he stretched his arms over his head. He observed Alexandria checking her appearance in the mirror and smiled. It simply blew his mind she was able to look past his flaws and still help him when he needed her. She was absolutely the best thing that had ever happened to him. "Have I told you how amazing you are Lex?"

Alexandria looked over her shoulder towards Dean, the butterflies in the pit of her stomach fluttering rapidly as they locked eyes with one another. She bit the corner of her lip and watched him approach her. "Yeah but it wouldn't hurt for you to tell me a few more times."

"I think I can show you better than I can tell you doll face."

"Oh, is that right? And how exactly would you do that?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Dean's face before he lowered his head and captured Alexandria's lips in another mind numbing kiss.

* * *

"This isn't fair."

A tiny smirk graced Seth's lips as he studied his reflection in the floor length mirror, smoothing his hair with his hand. He grabbed his bottle of water and took a sip. "You act as if we're separated for months sweet cheeks."

"It might as well be that long Seth!" Alani exclaimed with a huff. "I can't believe they have us on separate tours this weekend. I was looking forward to waking you up every single day with an incredible blow job."

Seth made a sputtering noise as he choked on his water, coughing loudly. His eyes narrowed as Alani's soft giggle flowed from the speaker on his phone and into his dressing room. "Just to let you know, I have you on speaker. Luckily nobody is around to hear you."

"I don't care if they hear how versed I am in keeping my man well satisfied."

"You're a damn mess Matthews."

"But I'm your mess. Don't pretend like I don't keep you entertained honey."

Seth nodded, unable to deny Alani's claim. "You definitely do. But look on the bright side we'll see each other in a couple of days. Then you'll have ample opportunity to wake me up with blow jobs and I'll get a couple of chances to put you to sleep with some of the best head you've ever experienced in your life."

Alani inhaled a sharp breath making Seth chuckle at her stunned silence. She cleared her throat lowly. "Keep saying shit like that I'm gonna rip your clothes off the moment you walk to the ring on Monday on live television."

"You say that like I would be against the notion. Matter of fact, I'm getting pretty aroused imagining your breasts bouncing in my face while you ride me."

"Seth," Alani pleaded, her voice breathless as if she just got finished running a marathon.

"Can't wait for my hands to slide down your spine and squeeze and slap your ass while you're on top."

"You're such an asshole. A blatant asshole. I can't stand you," Alani declared, her voice laced with amusement.

"You're the one who started this conversation babe. I just joined in," Seth replied with another laugh. A heavy knock on the door on Alani's end of the call followed by a production assistant's voice informing her she was needed in fifteen minutes interrupted their conversation.

"I gotta go the show's about to start," Alani explained.

"Alright I'm gonna head to catering and grab a bite to eat. I'll call you when I get back to the room."

"Or if you'd like you could FaceTime me so we can finish our conversation."

Naughty thoughts ran rampant in Seth's mind at Alani's suggestion. "I could do that. Just make sure you wear something sexy for me."

"Don't I always?" Alana's sultry voice purred in Seth's ear before the call ended.

Seth grabbed his phone from the black leather couch with an amused expression. His chocolate brown eyes landed on the picture of him and Alani from her birthday that served as his phone's wallpaper, a wide grin spreading across his lips while his fingers traced the screen. As he pulled his t-shirt over his head and exited his dressing room, he found himself in pure awe at how far he and Alani had come from the time that picture was taken. What originally began as a working relationship between two bickering co-workers quickly morphed into an amazing relationship with an incredible woman. From the quiet nights they shared secluded from the outside world learning more about the other to the rare moments when they ventured out into the real world for a simple dinner or whirlwind night on the town, Seth loved every minute they spent together. His relationship with Alani possessed every aspect he desired: intimacy, great sex, the ability to confide in one another. But just when he thought things between them couldn't get any better, Alani proved him wrong with her request to watch his indy matches with him. Most people may have found the gesture odd. But knowing Alani was willing to sit for hours and listen to him ramble about his time before WWE while watching matches that took place in small banquet halls meant the world to Seth. He had always yearned to have a woman in his life that supported his passion for the business and he finally had that with Alani.

He was indeed the luckiest man alive.

Seth rounded the corner and entered catering. A few wrestlers and crew members lingered in the area, most of the roster preparing for the show. Nodding his head in greeting to his co-workers, Seth quickly grabbed a few pieces of fruit and bottles of water in case he got hungry later on. Once he had everything he wanted, he turned to leave and came to a screeching halt.

"Hey," Zariah greeted, her voice unusually soft and timid.

Seth's jaw muscles tensed when his gaze landed on the blonde woman. He directed a stiff nod in her direction. "Zariah."

"How have you been?" Zariah rocked back and forth on the heels of her sneakers.

"Good." Seth's response was curt and monotone.

"So, uh I know you're busy nowadays but I was wondering whenever you got a chance if we could talk?"

Seth clicked his tongue against his teeth and shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready for my match."

Seth started to leave when she quickly moved in front of him, stopping him again. "Zariah…"

"So is this how it's gonna be?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Whenever we see one another backstage, you're gonna give me this cold shoulder bullshit? Act as if I'm some stranger?"

Seth forced himself not to roll his eyes and sighed. "Zariah, there's nothing for us to talk about. You made your point very clear the last time we spoke. And quite frankly, I'm not trying to listen to your excuses as to why you aligned yourself with Randy Orton of all people to ruin my relationship."

Seth watched as Zariah's face blanched, realization quickly dawning on her. "You…you actually heard about that?"

"Of course I heard about that. Can't keep things hidden around here for long Zariah. Too many prying eyes for that."

Zariah held up her hands in a placating motion as she detected the irritation laced in Seth's tone. She stepped closer to him and tried to ignore the pain that coursed through her body when he stepped back. "Seth if you just let me explain…"

"There's nothing for you to explain. I tried to be the adult and amicably end our situation. But you were unable to accept things were over between us and you took that as your chance to bash Alani and make these ludicrous predictions that she would hurt me. When you saw that wouldn't drive a wedge between her and me, you concocted some scheme with Orton to break us up. Do you know how childish that is?"

"And what about me Seth?" Zariah interjected, her voice raising a bit. "You were so concerned about what you wanted and what you needed after you broke up with your ex and you never thought about how I felt. You never cared that I was developing feelings for you. Never even considered the possibility of us taking that next step. We were good together. Yes, the sex was great but you can't stand here and act as if we didn't have a deeper connection outside of the bedroom. Yet the moment Alani sashays into this company, you tossed me to the side and focused solely on her! Hell you didn't even have the decency to let me know you two had began dating. You dropped off the fuckin radar without so much of a warning. So don't talk to me about maturity Seth when you're not a shining example yourself!"

Seth waved off Zariah's statement, shaking his head. "Don't try to turn this around on me Zariah. You knew what we were getting into when we first started hooking up. I told you point blank I was not interested in a relationship and was just looking for a sexual release. And you agreed that you were fine with that arrangement."

Zariah tossed her hands in the air, her eyes wide and wild with frustration. "Am I not allowed to change my mind?"

"If you did change your mind you should've let me know but you didn't. You kept up the facade as if you were still fine with the terms and I did not force you to do that. I may not have told you the moment I started dating Alani but I did tell you. That's way more than other men would have done. Hell I coulda strung you along and made you believe I wanted what you wanted knowing damn well I didn't. But I didn't do that to you Zariah," Seth said.

An awkward silence fell over the two as they digested one another's words. Seth's eyes scanned the room, relief invading his body when he saw that besides the catering employees he and Zariah were the only ones in the room. He couldn't chance for Alani to learn about this intense interaction between him and his former bed buddy.

Seth exhaled deeply and ran a hand over his face. "Look, Zariah despite your recent questionable choices, you're a good woman. There's no doubt in my mind that one day you're gonna forget all about me and make a man very happy. You have traits that I'm sure any man would kill to have his dream girlfriend have."

"And why can't that man be you Seth?"

The sight of tears welling in Zariah's eyes and the sound of her voice quivering caused Seth's guilt to slowly gnaw away at him. Refusing to back down, Seth squared his shoulders and locked eyes with Zariah, his expression serious and stoic.

"Because that spot is already occupied by somebody else Zariah and it will be for a long time.," he declared before stepping around her and exiting the room.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? _**


	45. Forty Five

**Forty Five**

"Eww."

"Those are the first words you choose to say to your boyfriend when he opens the door?"

"Well when my boyfriend looks like crap then yes it is."

"Gee, thanks sweet cheeks. You say the nicest things to me," Seth replied, his lips formed into a scowl and a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

Alani snickered as she leaned forward and kissed the wrestler's cheek softly, pulling away to brush past him and enter his apartment. "Don't pretend like my words punctured that inflated ego of yours Seth."

Seth shook his head with a chuckle as he closed the door, turning to watch Alani saunter into his kitchen, two bags in her hands. He raised a curious brow at the sight of the black jacket that stopped at her knee clocking her frame, matching six inch heels on her feet.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you coming by Ms. Matthews?"

"Well I didn't like the way you sounded on the phone when we talked earlier so I decided to come over and nurse my man back to health. And good thing I did because you don't look good babe. Your nose is red like your name is Rudolph and your face is puffy as hell."

"My allergies are just acting up Alani. I'm not sick."

"And if I know you, you didn't go get your allergy medicine now did you?"

Seth ran a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly, guilt appearing on his face as he avoided Alani's knowing glare. "You know I don't like taking pills."

"So you rather feel like shit than take medicine to make you feel better?" Alani stared at Seth as if he lost his mind while her hand reached inside one of the bags. She tossed him the paper bag from the pharmacy with his allergy medicine. "First you're gonna eat dinner then you're gonna take some medicine. And I'm not leaving until both of those things happen."

"And what do I get in return for medicating myself against my wishes?"

"Well for starters you get to feel better. And you also get to escape my wrath of cussing you out when you start acting like a brat because you don't feel well."

"I don't act like a brat!" Seth exclaimed, his voice slightly rising and cracking.

"Oh honey your reaction to my statement says otherwise," Alani replied, giggling when Seth flipped her the middle finger. "Now sit down in that damn seat and let your amazing and selfless girlfriend cater to you."

Figuring Alani wasn't going to take no for an answer, Seth begrudgingly sat at his kitchen counter while she moved around his kitchen to prepare his meal. A short while later, she placed a plate filled with grilled chicken and steamed vegetables in front of him causing his stomach to growl at the delicious aroma filling his apartment.

"You cooked?"

Alani waved off Seth's question. "I see your allergies are making you delusional as well because we both know I can't cook a bowl of cereal if I tried. I stopped by the grocery store that serves the hot food that you liked and picked up some meals for you. That way you won't have to worry about cooking."

A grateful smile crept onto the corners of Seth's lips as he grabbed his fork and began to dig into his dinner. He placed a small piece of chicken in his mouth and a satisfied sigh fell from his mouth making Alani laugh. A brief silence fell over the two as she continued to unpack the bags she carried into the kitchen, pulling out various cleaning products.

"What's that for?" Seth asked after he swallowed a piece of broccoli.

"Just some stuff to tidy up your place." Alani looked around with a disapproving expression at the slightly messy apartment. "Clearly you haven't done that in a while."

"Alani, you don't have to clean my apartment. I'm not incapable of doing that and I don't want you to feel responsible to coddle me like that."

"It's not coddling Seth. It's called helping somebody you care about. So lemme be nice to your stubborn ass before I change my mind."

Seth quickly held up his hands in surrender, deciding avoiding an argument with Alani would've been the best idea. He didn't want to give the impression that he was helpless when sick but he had to admit a part of him enjoyed being doted on by his girlfriend.

"Alright, alright. I'll relax and let you do your thing. Although I can't even picture you as being a cleaning expert," he said as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"I'll have you know my mother used to wake my brother, my sister, and me up every Saturday morning at 9 AM to clean the house from top to bottom. Cleaning corners of floors with toothbrushes, washing dishes by hand before we finally convinced her to buy a dishwasher, and scrubbing down walls with nothing but soap and water. Hell if I didn't make it as a journalist, I always coulda found a career cleaning somebody's house as much experience as I have."

"Well I stand corrected. I just thought you would be too worried about messing up your hair or nails. Hell, I don't even know how you can fathom cleaning in those high ass shoes you're wearing."

Alani smirked as she stepped in front of Seth, grabbing the belt of her jacket. "Oh trust me honey. I can still clean your apartment and look good doing it," she stated as she untied the belt allowing the jacket to fall off her frame.

Chocolate brown orbs bulged out of their sockets as Seth felt his air supply immediately become constricted once his girlfriend's jacket landed on the floor. He subconsciously licked his lips as his gaze roamed over her body, admiring the skimpy French maid outfit she wore. The black and white lace bra that barely covered her voluptuous breasts connected to a sheer apron that concealed her bare stomach and matching cheeky underwear. The sound of her sleek black stilettos tapping against the floor caused Seth to quickly glance up, his eyes locking with Alani's amused stare.

Seth parted his lips to speak, stuttering slightly before closing his mouth again. Alani giggled again at the lack of response as she stepped closer to him. "Well this has to be a first. Seth Rollins at a loss for words. Somebody alert the media," she teased.

"You're a fuckin monster," Seth mumbled making Alani's laughter intensify. "Are you tryna give me a heart attack or some shit?"

Alani gasped and placed a hand on her chest. "I would never do such a thing Seth. I just thought I would do something nice to surprise my boyfriend. Is that a crime?"

"Well I mean I guess it's…" Seth trailed off as Alani wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, pecking the side of his neck. Seth's eyes fluttered closed and he bit back a groan. "You really fight dirty Matthews."

"And why is that Seth?"

"Here I am trying to have a conversation with you and you're distracting me rubbing your breasts all against my chest and sucking on my neck."

Alani's grin widened as she moved to the other side of Seth's neck and nipped the skin, soothing the bite with her tongue. She whimpered as she inhaled the scent of his cologne, the sound making Seth's dick twitch inside his jeans. "So does that mean you want me to stop?"

"I..You..Well…"

"I mean because I could." Alani quickly stepped from Seth's reach. "I could focus on other things like cleaning around your apartment."

Seth watched with fascination as Alani reached inside one of the bags sitting on the counter and pulled out a fluffy duster and proceeded to make a show of dusting his cabinets. He gulped loudly as he watched her drop into a squat, balancing her body on her heels, the short apron barely covering her plump backside. Before she could fully stand to her feet, Seth jumped out of his chair and wrapped his arm around her waist, yanking her body into his.

"You must be real fuckin proud of yourself Matthews. Strutting over here wearing next to nothing to seduce me," Seth growled as he buried his face in the crook of Alani's neck. He softly nipped at her collarbone making her shiver in his embrace.

"I have to admit it was a pretty clever idea on my part." Her grin widened as she heard him unbuckle his belt, the piece of leather falling to the floor with a clanking sound allowing his pants to drop. She purred when she felt him press his erection against her backside. "And something tells me you liked my surprise as well."

Seth's hand reached down at the lace apron and pushed it up towards Alani's midsection. "Just wait until I show you what happens when you pull stunts like this."

Alani clicked her tongue against her teeth as she grabbed Seth's hand, stopping his movements. She turned around to face Seth and shook her head. "Actually, your revenge is gonna have to wait a bit longer Rollins."

Seth opened his mouth to reply when the words died on his tongue as he watched Alani drop in a squatting position again, her slender fingers slipping inside the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulling them down his muscular thighs. His hard, leaking cock sprung free making her bite her bottom lip playfully. A loud hiss fell from Seth's lips as Alani engulfed him whole, her velvety tongue working over his shaft and igniting an inexplainable sense of bliss to envelope his entire body.

* * *

"If you're here to threaten me like your cousin did you can just turn around and leave."

Alexandria inhaled deeply. "Can I come in? We need to talk."

Gretchen's hazel eyes roamed over Alexandria's form in a scrutinizing manner before she reluctantly moved away from the doorway. Alexandria entered the hotel room and watched as the other woman kick the door closed. The moment Gretchen turned around, Alexandria's gaze landed on her protruding stomach, a lump immediately forming in her throat.

"Can you make this quick? I have somewhere to be," Gretchen stated, her words jarring Alexandria from her haze.

Clearing her throat nervously, Alexandria ran a clammy hand over her blouse, while the other one gripped a plastic cup from Starbucks. "Look as difficult as this situation is for me, I think it would be in everybody's best interest if you and me tried to remain cordial to one another."

"That's all I've been trying to do. I told you in Toronto my only focus was establishing a healthy and stable life for Dean and my baby. I told you I didn't have any ulterior motives yet you sent your cousin to threaten me."

A wry chuckle fell from Alexandria's lips. "First of all I didn't sic my cousin on you. Alyssa is a grown ass woman that does whatever she wants when she wants. Second of all, I don't need my cousin to fight my battles because I can handle them myself. Lastly, she didn't threaten you so stop exaggerating and trying to paint yourself as the victim because we know that you're far from innocent."

Gretchen raised an eyebrow. "And what does that mean?"

"You sit up here saying you want to create a peaceful environment for your baby. But tell me, is trying to stir up shit between Dean and me a part of that plan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you're not gonna admit that you had an ulterior motive telling Dean about seeing me with another man at Walgreen's involved in a deep conversation? You're gonna pretend that wasn't your way to inject doubt into his mind about our relationship?"

Gretchen held up her hand and waddled towards the bed, shaking her head in amusement. "You're just as delusional as your cousin."

"No, I'm just immune to your bullshit Gretchen. You say all the right things but your actions are shady as hell. You're not slick and I'm not dumb. Your tricks won't work. Dean and I worked too damn hard to make this relationship work and I'm not gonna let you fuck it up."

"Look if there's trouble in paradise then maybe you need to look in the mirror instead of pointing fingers and trying to blame somebody else for your problems," Gretchen stated, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"And maybe you should mind your damn business and keep my name out of your mouth," Alexandria retorted, her patience quickly evaporating. "My relationship with Dean is no concern of yours so keep your opinions to yourself."

"See that's where you're wrong Alexandria. It has everything to do with me."

Alexandria chuckled, recoiling at Gretchen's words. "Excuse me?"

"The way I see it, you're with Dean therefore you're going to be around my child whether I want you or not. That being said, if you're not mentally equipped to deal with a man that has a child with somebody else, if you find the urge to turn to another man when things get too tough then maybe you should bow out now. Because I don't want you upsetting Dean to the point where it's gonna affect how he acts around my child."

"You don't know me," Alexandria mumbled, shaking her head. She turned to face the window overlooking the hotel parking lot, images of her kissing Finn appearing in her mind.

"I may not know you but I got glimpses of you when I announced I was pregnant with Dean's child. It's eating you up on the inside to know that your boyfriend cheated on you and knocked me up."

"Shut up Gretchen."

"I mean not that I blame you. If it was me I would've been distraught. But instead of leaving him, you stayed. Now you're trying to put on this façade as if everything is perfectly fine between you two and it's the furthest thing from the truth."

"I'm warning you-"

"Now I'll admit that's mighty admirable of you to remain the determined and supportive girlfriend because let's face it I wouldn't be able to do the same. But my question is why did you even stay if you knew you couldn't be able to deal with a constant reminder of Dean's infidelity? If you knew every single time you saw me your heart would shatter more and more?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Alexandria exclaimed. She whirled around to face Gretchen, willing herself to keep her composure despite the tears stinging her reddened eyes, begging to be released. "What do you want me to say Gretchen? That it almost fuckin destroyed me when I found out Dean cheated? That it almost tore us apart? That every time I look at you, I'm reminded that I won't have the privilege of giving birth to Dean's first child? Yes, all of that shit is true &amp; I can admit that because I'm a fuckin human. But you know what else is true? I'm a got damn survivor. Dean is a fuckin fighter. And regardless of all the drama we have went through these past few months, nothing is ruining us. I'm not leaving just so you can sink your claws into him."

An exasperated sigh tumbled from Gretchen's lips. "Once again, I'm not trying to-"

"Oh cut the crap Gretchen. You wanna talk about facades? You're hiding behind one too. You claim you just wanna create a stable environment for your child but you could do that without trying to undermine my relationship with Dean. I see right through your shit. Running and telling Dean about seeing me talking to another man. Popping up at his apartment late at night because every hotel in Tampa was conveniently full. Your intentions are as obvious as that tired ass dye job you got. But consider this your final warning. Dean is my man and he's gonna remain my man for a very long time. I'm here to stay and you cannot nor will not get rid of me. So the way I see it, your best option for you and the child that you're carrying is to simply accept that I'll be here for the long haul and stop trying to insert seeds of doubt and stir up drama. I'm willing to put my personal feelings aside for the sake of keeping peace for you and Dean's child. The question is are you willing to be the bigger person as well or is that simply bullshit you're spewing?"

An awkward, tense silence enveloped the hotel room. Gretchen's narrowed eyes studied the woman standing in front of her, a defiant expression on Alexandria's face as she held her head high, her stance unwavering while she waited on Gretchen's response. A few moments passed before Gretchen struggled to stand to her feet, one hand on the small of her back while the other one raised in a surrendering motion.

"I think we're both mature enough to remain cordial to one another for the baby's sake," Gretchen stated, her tone even and emotionless.

"Good. I knew you would see things my way."

"Well although this little chat of ours was quite fun, I do have somewhere important to be. I assume you can manage to show yourself out while I start getting ready?"

Alexandria nodded. Without another word, Gretchen turned on her heel and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Once alone, Alexandria expelled a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. The heavy weight she felt sitting on her shoulders on her way to Gretchen's hotel room began to raise as she mentally clapped herself on the back for making progress with the woman. She spent the past few days contemplating whether she should have made the trip in the first place, fearing that it would possibly make things worse. However, she realized she couldn't avoid the conflict forever and needed to forge some kind of truce with Gretchen since both of them would be in Dean's life for a long time.

Alexandria reached inside her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She muttered a curse as she glanced at the time, seeing she was running late for a lunch meeting. Grabbing the plastic cup of her now melted chilled coffee beverage, she approached the trash can sitting by the door to throw it away. Alexandria suddenly stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on a glass bottle peaking out from underneath a few pieces of trash. She looked over her shoulder to the closed bathroom door, listening to the shower water run. She stooped low and carefully sifted through the trash, her brow furrowing when her gaze landed on an empty bottle of vodka.

While she had heard of some women having an occasional glass of wine during their pregnancies, she had never encountered any drinking hard liquor. Before Alexandria could fully digest the shocking information, her phone vibrated in her hand, slightly startling her. She pushed the bottle back into the trash can and quickly stood, hurrying out the door.

* * *

Alani's eyes fluttered open and squinted to adjust to the dim moonlight streaming through Seth's bedroom window, casting a soft glow on her boyfriend's muscular frame as he sat in a chair, staring outside his window.

"Seth?"

His head jerked up at the sound of her voice and he glanced over his shoulder, a soft smile on his lips. "Hey did I wake you?"

Alani shook her head as she sat up in his bed. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at his clock sitting on the nightstand. "Why are you up at 1 in the morning?"

"Just thinking," Seth replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He turned back around to stare out of the window.

A slight frown graced Alani's lips as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. She padded towards Seth, her nude body still engulfed in his crumpled bed sheet. Once she reached him she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Seth nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you. And I can tell when something's bothering you. Did I take it too far with the maid costume?"

"Sweet cheeks, trust me that outfit was perfect," Seth replied with a side smirk. "I loved it and I'm grateful you came over to take care of me."

"Well what's bugging you?"

Seth interlocked his fingers with Alani's and squeezed firmly before bringing their joined hands to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. He slowly pulled her around the chair and sat her on his lap, his arm wrapping around her waist and holding her body close to his. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her chin softly as he inhaled her mango scented body wash, a content sigh falling from his lips as his eyes eased closed.

"You're incredible Matthews."

Alani squirmed at the compliment. "Seth-"

"I could ramble on and on about all of your wonderful traits but I don't think I could accurately describe how breathtaking you are. These past few months with you have been the best time of my life."

"Well you have something to do with how great our time together has been Seth. You're amazing too honey."

"Wait, you're giving me an actual compliment?" Seth teased. "What happened to you not inflating my already large ego?"

Alani shrugged her shoulders. "I guess sometimes I can break my own rule," she replied making Seth chuckle. "But honestly you're intelligent, passionate, funny, charming, caring, and did I mention sexy as hell? You're the total package and a great guy."

"Well there is one person who might argue with your stance on that," Seth muttered prompting Alani to raise a brow. He exhaled quietly as he ran a hand over his bushy mane. "I ran into Zariah a couple of weeks ago."

Alani visibly tensed at the mention of Seth's former bed buddy and bit the inside of her jaw. She clenched her hand into a fist and unclenched it, sighing. "And how did that interaction go?"

"Ten times worse than what you're probably imagining now," Seth admitted. "I confronted her about teaming up with Cameron and Randy to break us up and told her how immature it was of her to stoop to that level."

"And lemme guess she tried to rationalize her actions?" When Seth didn't reply, Alani scoffed with a shake of her head. "Of course she did. Doesn't surprise me. Instead of her apologizing and moving on with her life, she tries to explain herself as if an explanation would make it acceptable. Unbelievable."

"What if it wasn't all her fault?"

Alani whirled around to face Seth, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? Don't tell me Randy threatened to ruin her career if she didn't help him? I mean I wouldn't put it past him but that just sounds too convenient to put all of the blame on him."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Seth replied. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth pensively, mulling over the appropriate way to verbalize the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind for the past few weeks to Alani. "What if I'm to blame for Zariah trying to tear us apart?"

Alani gawked at Seth as she processed his words. He was to blame for Zariah targeting them? What did he mean by that? Was their non-committal connection deeper than he originally presented? Did something else happen between them that she wasn't aware of? Hell, were they still involved at that very moment?

Alani quickly banished the thoughts the moment they appeared in her mind, opting to not jump to conclusions before she allowed Seth to elaborate. She raked a shaky hand through her tousled hair as her leg started bouncing up and down, the wooden floorboards squeaking underneath her foot. She cleared her throat and parted her dry lips.

"Seth how do you figure this is your fault?"

"Maybe I should have did a better job at ending things with Zariah. When we decided to give us a try, I completely disappeared and dropped her without an explanation. That wasn't cool at all."

"You two were having a consensual fling and both of you were aware there was a chance one of you would enter a relationship. She knew about that risk when she agreed to the terms of your situation Seth."

"But I could've been more considerate. Despite the extent of our connection being merely sexual, Zariah still is a human with feelings and I should've been mindful of that Alani. Hell the way I treated her is the exact same way Randy treated you."

Alani's mouth dropped open in shock once the words left Seth's lips, not understanding where his feelings were coming from. She stood and turned to face Seth, a hand on her hip. "Is that what she told you? That you're like Randy?" she asked, her anger bubbling.

"Well not exactly. After she explained how she felt, I realized it sounded very similar to your situation with Randy. Here I am trying to convince you there are still good men in the world and to give us a chance yet I'm no better than Randy."

"Seth, cut that shit out right now," Alani demanded, pointing her index finger at him. "First of all, I'm not gonna stand here and let you compare yourself to Randy because there is no comparison. You're a way better man than he will ever be. I know you have this reputation for being a self-absorbed brat but the Seth that I know isn't like that. A selfish man wouldn't accompany his girlfriend home when her father has a stroke just to be their rock. Or listen to their ramblings so they can plan the perfect first date. Or be the shoulder for the woman to cry on when they need it. Not only that but the way you approach your career compared to Randy is vastly different too. You work hard to perfect your craft and prove that you're the best whereas he rests on the fact of who is his father is and that he's close with Paul. Now I know we've only been dating a few months but so far everything that I've seen with you tells me that you're leaps and bounds above Randy in every fuckin category so I refuse for you to degrade yourself and make ludicrous statements like you're just as bad as Randy because you're not Seth."

Shocked by Alani's passionate spiel, Seth remained silent as he stared at the woman before him, his heart beating rapidly. Appreciation blossomed in the pit of his stomach at her words, his adoration for Alani growing with each passing second. Seth slowly stood and decreased the space between him and his girlfriend, his arm wrapping around her waist. He frowned when he noticed the tears trickling down her face.

"Alani…"

"I never want you to feel as if you're just as bad as Randy, Seth. Yes, things could've ended smoother with Zariah but at least you didn't string her along with false promises of being with her when you knew you had no intention of doing so like Randy did with me. You're always honest and upfront with what you want Seth and that's why you're always be the better man. As far as I'm concerned not only are you the best man for me but I'm the luckiest woman to be with you. Never forget that."

Seth wiped Alani's tears away with his thumb and leaned forward, pecking her cheek before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Alani wrapped her arm around his neck, the sheet covering her body falling to the floor and revealing her naked frame. Without detaching their lips, Seth scooped Alani in his arms and carried her back to the bed, depositing her body onto his bed. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his torso as he hovered over her, his eyes sweeping over her body before reaching her eyes again. Her body visibly shivered from the intense gaze they shared as he swallowed thickly.

"The way I see it Alani, I'm the lucky one," the wrestler whispered before thrusting inside of his girlfriend.

* * *

Dean's humorless chuckle filled the rental truck. "You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I could man," Roman replied with a sigh. "But at this point it's the only idea I have."

"Look I know you wanna rectify this bullshit as soon as possible but there has to be another way. This plan would never work."

"You don't know that for certain."

"The hell I don't. First of all Heather won't fall for it. Secondly, there's absolutely no way you can get the help you need to make it succeed. Have you discussed this with Alyssa?"

Roman shook his head as he merged into the the next lane, searching for his designated exit ramp. "I didn't want to worry her more than she has to be. She's still dealing with the aftermath of being suspended from work and this scandal and I didn't want to add more to her plate."

"So you're hiding something else from her?!" Dean's voice elevated making Roman grimace. "Oh this just continues getting better and better."

"Well if you have a better idea, by all means lay it on me Ambrose." When Dean didn't respond, Roman smacked his lips. "That's what I thought. Look put yourself in my shoes. How would you handle this situation if you and Lex were in our situation? I've thought about this long and hard and this is the only solution I can come up with. Hell I truly doubt it will work myself but I'm willing to try. I made my wife a promise and I'm not gonna let her down. I fuckin refuse."

A heavy silence filled the vehicle as Roman continued to steer the truck to their next destination, his eyes focused on the traffic in front of him. Dean exhaled and stared at the passing scenery outside the passenger side window. His mind screamed at him that his friend was truly in over his head. However, he understood that he was desperate. His family, the three people he loved more than anything in the world, were suffering because of a co-worker's obsession with him. Despite him not openly admitting it, Dean knew Roman somewhat blamed himself for the drama that was hovering over them. Resolving this problem would not only help his family return to a sense of normalcy but it would alleviate some of the blame he was shouldering as well.

"Hey, how are you handling all of this?" Dean asked as he turned completely in his seat to face his best friend.

Roman shrugged his shoulders and stifled a yawn. "I'm cool."

"Reigns, don't bullshit me like I don't know you," Dean chastised, his tone disapproving. "Be real with me. How are you?"

Roman parted his lips to speak and quickly closed them. He brushed his hair away from his face and sighed. "Stressed doesn't even begin to define how I feel right now Uce. This shit…I just need it to end soon. I'm trying so hard to be the rock for Alyssa, promising her that everything is going to be okay yet I have my own doubts. But I can't let her see me worrying or else it's gonna put her more on edge. Then if that's not bad enough, this shit is affecting my career."

"How?"

"I mean I'm grateful I wasn't suspended but part of me still feels like I'm being punished for something I didn't do. They removed me from the main event storyline with you and Seth, I've lost sponsorships because of the bad publicity, the shit that the fans shout at me at the airport and arena is downright vile. There are even people online petitioning to get me removed off television altogether."

"So they rather you be punished for something that there's no proof of before management can conduct an investigation? To hell with the family you have to provide for?" Dean scoffed. "That's nothing but bullshit. Lemme guess: You haven't told Alyssa that either have you?"

"Hell no. Alyssa's dealing with the paparazzi circling the house and trying to keep Ethan and Zay calm. I finally got her to leave the house last week so we could go to the beach. Do you know she hadn't been out the house since the night she was suspended? That was a feat in itself and I'm not trying to cause any setbacks."

"I guess you're right. Telling Alyssa would be a fuckin disaster."

"And you know what's the most fucked up part about this Ambrose? Alyssa is blaming herself for everything that's happening. Don't get me wrong I believe she could've handled things better instead of attacking Heather but I get where she's coming from. If anybody had targeted her or the boys like that I would've been a man on a rampage and wouldn't had stopped until I destroyed the person behind it. She's like me. You don't fuck with our family and think you're gonna get away with it. But she feels that she let me and the boys down yet I feel like I let them down."

"Don't do that. Don't blame yourself."

"I should've been more alert to Heather's games man. Should've saw her conniving ways long before that night in her hotel room. I was gullible and allowed her to exploit my kindness. I should've kept my distance from her and not give her the idea that I may have been interested. Now she's pissed I spurned her ass and she's spewing these lies about me."

Dean shook his head. "You should not feel guilty about being a decent human being Roman. As far as I'm concerned, the only person to blame here is Heather. She started all of this drama and management might be too damn dumb to see her for what she really is, but those with a fuckin brain see right through her shit."

"But that's not enough," Roman said with another exhale. "I gotta catch her in the lie. I need proof that this is all a big elaborate scheme to prove to management what her true colors are."

Dean tilted his head to the side pensively. "And you're sure your plan is the only way that can happen?"

"Hell no I'm not sure. But like I said I haven't thought of anything better."

Dean eyed Roman with scrutiny, contemplating his words. He tossed his hands in the air. "Fine. Well if you need my help, I'm here."

A relieved smile spread across the Samoan's man lips. "Well now that you mention it, I could always use a wingman to accompany me on this trip."

Dean pounded his head against the dashboard causing Roman to chuckle. "I set myself up for that one didn't I?" he groaned.

* * *

Alexandria nervously nibbled her bottom lip while she paced inside her living room, tossing her cell phone from one hand to the other. Her mind continued to churn, recalling the empty vodka bottle she found in the trash can in Gretchen's hotel room. Despite the two of them having their differences, Alexandria didn't want to jump to any conclusions prematurely. Maybe there was a logical explanation behind the liquor bottle. Maybe Gretchen invited a few co-workers over one night and they were the ones drinking while she sipped water. There was no way that she would willingly harm her baby.

Right?

Regardless of Alexandria trying to convince herself that she might have been overreacting, she just couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there was something more to the story. But what could she possibly do? She could've brought up the question to Gretchen but she didn't want her to run to Dean, whining about Alexandria was accusing her of being an unfit mother and trying to harm their baby. She didn't want to tell Dean and have him worrying about anything without having any tangible proof to back up her claim. Confiding in her cousin and friends was out of the question because they were all dealing with their own issues. Part of Alexandria's conscience urged her to drop the matter and forget what she saw but what if her opting to look the other way resulted in something serious happening to Dean's child? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened, knowing she was able to prevent it if she simply spoke up.

Realizing she only had one option, Alexandria exhaled deeply and started searching through her contacts list. Her thumb hovered over the name of the person she didn't truly want to involve but that she knew would be able to somehow find the answers she was looking for. Pushing her conflicting thoughts out of her mind, she pressed the send button and placed the phone to her ear, waiting for the person to answer.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

A tense, uneasy smile appeared on Alexandria's lips. "Hello Father."

* * *

**_A/N: Did you miss me?_**


End file.
